American Dragon: Haley Long Season Two
by Fudogg
Summary: As Haley starts to attend college, she continues to deal with old enemies, as well as new ones.
1. Chapter 1

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

**A/N: Here it is! The second season of AD:HL! This season will be a lot longer (32 chapter/episodes!). I'll just say it now: there will be a Season Three, but it will go in somewhat of a different direction, and it will be the last season. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon!**

Chapter/Episode 1: Your Mark in History Part 1

Maddened laughter could be heard all throughout a nice looking hotel, making it so that anyone walking by it would want to get the heck away. Inside, The Hunter sat in human form, punching his fist against the wall of the hotel as he laughed. The thief was in the other side of the room, dragging the limp body of the hotel manager over to behind the desk. She let go of the body and walked back over to him as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. The second she spoke, The Hunter stopped laughing, and he grabbed his staff, shooting a blast of green energy into the wall, leaving a large, steaming hole.

"I MUST HAVE THAT HOURGLASS!" The Hunter roared, standing up.

"Why?" the thief asked. "What's so important about it? Really? What can it do?"

"You only care about money..." The Hunter growled at her. "The Hourglass can do so much more. It is my only chance to reverse what was done to my people by that treacherous Huntsgirl. I am the only one left...I can change that..."

"If you get the Hourglass..."

"Exactly..." The Hunter turned away from her. "With that Hourglass, I can prove to my clan that despite...my transformations...my loyalty is solely my clan."

"Yeah..." the thief rolled her eyes. "Good luck convincing them when they've all been destroyed..."

"Once I get my hands on that Hourglass, I'll reverse that." The Hunter replied, his eyes widening as he finished the last word; then, he turned to the thief. "I need you to do something for me. I have a plan..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Eighteen year old Haley Long gazed at all of the other, older college students wandering around the halls of her new college. Haley stood alone in the hallway, feeling completely out of place. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, which had her schedule printed on it. _**Period One: General Math. Room #: 309. Professor: Rayner, Logan. **_Haley sighed, starting to walk down the hallway.

"301, 302..." Haley looked at the large doors as she walked down the hall. "306, 307, 309...309..." Haley stopped at the very last door in the hall. Haley quickly pulled the door open, and she stepped into the room, seeing a small desk and a large chalkboard in the front of the room, while the rest of the room had steps, each leading to three rows of one large table, which were split in two through the steps; each table sat about ten students.

Haley scanned all of the tables, seeing that the first two tables were filled. "Oh great..." Haley could hear the rude voice of Sierra Tatlock to her side, and Haley could see both Sierra and Olivia Mears sitting in the middle of the front desk to the right of the room. "...She followed us..."

"Great, now college is ruined..." Olivia whined along with her friend.

Haley scowled at these words, looking up at the top row, quickly spotting her friend, Leah Belden. Leah looked up from her desk, and she quickly caught sight of Haley; Leah smiled and waved at her, inviting her on up. Haley found herself smiling with relief as she made her way up the steps, sliding into the seat next to Leah, who nearly squealed.

"Can you believe it, Haley?" Leah asked excitedly. "Can you believe that we're finally in college? This is going to be so exciting! Don't you think?"

"Sure..." Haley muttered, looking down at her desk space, just as the door to the room opened, and a man wearing a dark blue suit and a black fedora hat entered the room. He stopped at the front of the class, and he looked at all of the students, right before turning and walking over to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk and starting write something down.

"Am I the only one who's wondering why he's wearing a hat?" Haley asked, looking at her friend.

Leah shrugged. "Maybe he's bald..."

"My name is Professor Rayner..." the professor scribbled his name on the board before turning back to face his class. "...And welcome to general math. As I'm sure you all know a lot about mathematics, I'm sure you will not mind if I assign you a little project that I want on my desk tomorrow morning, the very first thing when you enter my class." This was received was a moan coming from almost everyone in the room. "Hey!" Rayner replied. "You are not children anymore. You are college students, and the world expects something of you all. Now, why don't I get to know you all a little bit better..."

LINE BREAK

Some hours later, both Haley and Leah exited the college and walked down the steps. "So, what do you think of college so far, Haley?" Leah asked.

"I don't know..." Haley mumbled, not really wanting to say anything about her day.

"Okay..." Leah seemed to get the message, and then she added. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat at the mall..." Haley did not want to argue with her friend, and as a result, she simply nodded, walking alongside her friend down the sidewalk, completely unaware of the cloaked thief hiding against the wall of the side of the building as they walked by.

The thief grinned as she saw the two girls walking away. Reaching into her cloak, the thief pulled out a communication device just as a holographic figure of The Hunter's dragon form appeared. "Well?" he demanded.

"They're heading to the mall..." the thief grinned. "Why don't you fly on down there?"

"Very well..." The Hunter replied. "I want you at the mall. Hide yourself; I don't want the American Dragon to see you..."

"What?"

"Do not worry..." The Hunter replied. "It is all part of my plan..."

LINE BREAK

Haley and Leah exited a smoothie shop, each carrying a large cup filled with liquid. "Why don't we sit down?" Leah suggested. Haley did not feel like arguing, even though she just wanted to go home and get started with her project. Nonetheless, Haley followed her friend to a table on-looking the rest of the mall, and sat down on the opposite side of Leah. "So, do you want to work on the project with me?" Leah asked after she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Sure..." Haley replied. "So, does that mean you're coming over to my house? I'm going to start on it the second I get home."

"Oh..." Leah lowered her cup onto the table. "Well, I another class today. I mean, we only had two classes. I have to get back to the campus in a little over an hour. I mean, don't you have another class today?"

"Tonight..." Haley replied. "Around five o'clock. Until then, I'm going to work on the project..."

"Oh..." Leah replied. "Well...that's okay. I'll just work on the project alone."

"That's usually the way I like it..." Haley muttered, just looking at her cup on the table. However, her gaze was turned away from the cup and up toward the ceiling as the ceiling came crashing down with a large thud. All of the shoppers screamed, turning and running down the hall and for the exit as the dust cleared; Haley's eyes widened as he saw the blood-red dragon.

"Oh no..." Haley moaned, slowly standing up, pink flames engulfing her body. Leah just blinked with shock as Haley lifted off the ground, flapping her wings as she flew over to The Hunter, landing right in front of him. "What do you want?" Haley demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Hunter smiled at her. The, without saying another word, he charged at Haley, swiping his claws at her. Haley jumped back, lashing out and grabbing The Hunter by his wrist. Haley then pulled, and The Hunter's eyes widened as he was thrown off of his feet, flying over Haley's head, and slammed back-first against the ground. The Hunter scowled, and he brought up his tail, catching Haley off guard as it slammed into her chest and face, throwing her to the ground.

The Hunter grinned as he slowly stood up. "It's all so easy, Haley..." He said. "All you have to do is give me the Hourglass, and all this can be over..."

"I told you..." Haley growled as she rolled over onto her stomach. "...I can't get it..." Then, Haley reached out and grabbed The Hunter's ankle before yanking; this caught The Hunter off guard, and fell backwards onto his back. Haley reacted quickly, and she wrapped her tail around her foe's neck, forcing him up into a sitting position.

"Very good, Haley..." The Hunter smiled. "So, what now?"

"Now..." Haley growled. "Now...I'm going to hand you over to the Dragon Council..."

"Aw yes, the Council..." the Hunter smiled again. "Imprisonment on the island?"

"What else?" Haley growled, tightening her grip, completely unaware that from the roof, the thief was watching down on her...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley struggled to keep her eyes open as she staggered into Professor Rayner's classroom the next morning. In her hand, she held a five paged, typed paper. Every student was gone, and only Rayner sat in the classroom, writing something. Rayner wore the exact same hat and a suit, just like the day before, only this time, it was a green colored instead of dark blue. Rayner only looked up when Haley dropped the paper on his desk.

"Sorry I'm late..." Haley muttered.

"You're beyond late, Miss Long..." Rayner sat back in his chair. "On your second day, no less..."

"I'm sorry, sir..."

"You do know that I do not have to take this, right?" Rayner asked, looking up at her baggy eyes. "fortunately for you, I am not a stickler for that policy." As he spoke, Rayner put his hand on her paper and brought it closer to his body. "I take it from your baggy eyes, that you didn't sleep well..."

"I didn't sleep at all, sir..." Haley replied as she turned and started to walk to the door. Haley then pushed the door open and stepped out of the classroom.

LINE BREAK

Haley yawned as she closed the door of her house behind her. Haley quickly dropped her backpack and started to walk to the stairs that would lead her up to her room, but just when Haley put her foot on the very first step, her mother walked out of the kitchen, a dish rag in her hands.

"Haley..." Susan Long told her daughter. "Sun just called. She said that the Dragon Council has requested your presence at the Island of Draco..." The, Susan turned and walked right back into the kitchen, making it so that she was not in ear reach of the loud groan that escaped her daughter's lips.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, the enchanted elevator popped out of the ground, and as the doors slid open, there was a bright pink light, and the American Dragon flew out of the shaft before the goblin inside could open his mouth.

Haley flew across the grass, quickly landing right in front of the doors that led to the inside of the main hall. Reverting down to her human form, Haley put her hands up against the large, wooden doors and pushed, the doors opening. Haley took one step inside and looked around the room, shocked to see that the room was deserted.

"What the...?" Haley stammered, her temper flaring up; she found herself ranting, alone. "They tell me to come down here, and they're nowhere to be seen! What gives?"

"Whoa kid, you've really got some hidden anger issues..." Haley's eyes widened as she heard a male's voice from behind her. Sure enough, when Haley turned around, she could see Fu Dog standing behind her. "You need to relax. Sun's in the prison halls. She's waiting for you..."

LINE BREAK

Sun stood in the damp halls of the prison chambers. Sun had plenty of experience in these halls, but that did not change the fact that these halls gave her the chills; they always would. Sun turned her head at the sound of a closing steel door, and soon, she could hear footsteps coming her way. Within a few more seconds, both Haley and Fu Dog walked up to her.

"Sorry I'm late, Sun..." Haley apologized. "I got here as quickly as I could..."

"Do not worry, Haley..." Sun told her. "We have plenty of time. You are right on time..." As Sun finished speaking, Haley could see Councilor Fachtna coming down the opposite side of the hall. Fachtna kept on walking down the hall until he was right behind Sun, and he stared right at Haley.

"Dragon Long, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you coming to my aid..." Fachtna told her.

"Um..." Haley tried to think of the best way to tell the Council leader that she had no idea what he wanted her for, and she finally came up with none other than what her brother would usually say: "Say what?"

To her surprise, Councilor Fachtna smiled and turned his back to her. "Come with me." He said. "I will inform you about my problem on the way..."

"What problem?" Haley asked as she, Sun and Fu started to walk behind Fachtna.

"The Hunter, kid!" Fu Dog blurted.

"Did he escape?" Haley could feel dread creeping up to her heart.

"No..." Fachtna chuckled, then added: "I assure you, Dragon Long. This island is nearly impossible to escape. Even if they are able to break out of their cells, they will not be able to make it out of the prison house. I have hundreds of trained guards around at all time. If they manage to get by the guards, there is still no way off the island..."

"What about the dragons that can fly?" Haley questioned. "He is a dragon, after all..."

"Aw, yes..." Fachtna cut her off, and by the way the Dragon Council leader was now walking, Haley could tell that he was not happy that she had inadvertently brought up the escape of her brother. "...You see, we have some new precautions to make sure that no other dragon escapes..."

"Then what's your problem?" Haley asked, now annoyed. If her foe hadn't escaped, then what was so important that she had to be called to the Island of Draco?

"You see..." Fachtna went on. "...We do not know why or how her survived the Huntsgirl's wish all those years ago. We need to interrogate him."

"Then interrogate him..."

"You see, that's our problem..." Fachtna stopped right in front of a big, steel door. This part of the prison was different than the part that Jake and Rose had been held in about a month earlier. This part of the prison, which did not have bars, having a big, steel door with a very small window at the top was reserved for the most dangerous offenders of the Magical World. "...He will not open his mouth..." Fachtna held up his hand as it transformed into his claws; as soon as the transformation was complete, he put his claws on a pad right the door. The pad flashed green as it recognized Fachtna's touch. Fachtna then stepped back as he transformed into his full dragon form in a bright light. "I'd advise you two to be in dragon form..." Fachtna added, and as both Sun and Haley transformed into their dragon forms, Fachtna put both of his claws to the door and slowly pulled it open.

Haley and Sun both followed Fachtna into the cell, and when she saw the dark red dragon sitting against the wall, she scowled. The Hunter looked up from the floor and stared each and every dragon down, saving Haley for last; The Hunter grinned as his eyes bored into Haley.

"Why weren't you destroyed along with the rest of the Huntsclan?" Fachtna demanded, stepping away from the others and walking over to the prisoner. The Hunter finally retracted his gaze from Haley, the American Dragon silently sighing with relief, and turning it to the Dragon Council leader. Just like Fachtna had said, The Hunter said nothing; he only stared at the Dragon Council leader with a cruel smile.

Haley could sense how angry Councilor Fachtna was getting. "Very well, have it your way!" Fachtna finally growled. "Don't talk! You should just know that we have ways of finding out what we want to know. Just be aware..." This warning now out, Fachtna turned and stormed out of the room, Haley, Sun and Fu following him.

As soon as the cell door closed, The Hunter looked down at his scaly arm faded, being replaced with his human one. Pressing a button on his sleeve, The Hunter watched as a green holographic image of the thief appeared.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Leah closed the door to her house, walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Leah looked down at the cement as she continued down the street, only stopping at the sound of a voice.

"Excuse me..." Leah turned around only to come face-to-face a futuristic-looking gun right in her face. Leah froze at the sight of the gun, but she managed to look right at the person holding the gun: a woman with a dark blue cloak, steel finger-gloves, army attire and very short black hair. "...Are you that friend of the American Dragon?" the thief asked.

LINE BREAK

Sun and Fu Dog stood outside the doors of the Main Hall, watching Haley pace back and forth with her arms behind her back. "Sheesh kid, you're acting like the Council is about to punish you!" Fu Dog pointed out. "Just calm down!"

"I just want to know what they need me for..." Haley stopped pacing and made her way over to her Dragon Master and Animal Guardian. "I really can't just wait around all day. I need to get some sleep."

Before Sun could open her mouth, the doors of the main hall opened, and Councilor Fachtna, Fred Nerk and Councilor Callum stepped out of the hall. "Dragon Long..." Fachtna addressed them. "We have discussed our plan of action, and we have decided..."

"...To have you find out everything you can about our newest prisoner..." Councilor Callum continued.

"How exactly do you expect her to do that?" Sun asked. "He won't answer any of her questions if he won't answer any of yours."

"You don't understand, Master Park..." Councilor Fachtna answered. "We have been working on a special potion that will allow Dragon Long to see into his mind. Well? What do you say, Dragon Long?"

"This could be some very important information..." Councilor Callum stated. "Please consider this when you make your decision..."

"She'll do it..." Haley heard Sun say from behind her. Her jaw dropping, Haley whirled around to face Sun. "Haley, I agree with the Council. This could be important. I want you to do this..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A big, steel door opened and The Hunter, in full dragon form grunted as he was shoved inside a large room. The Hunter growled as he turned his attention to the door, but it had been closed. Now alone in the room, The Hunter started to pace around, until the door opened, and a dragon Fred Nerk and a dragon Councilor Fachtna flew into the room; Fachtna slammed into The Hunter, and the Huntsclan Dragon fell backwards, landing on a steel table, as Nerk landed, quickly pulling three straps up from the side of the table, using them to tie The Hunter down. As soon as the straps were locked on the other side of the table, keeping The Hunter down, the straps started to glow green.

"What are you doing?" The Hunter roared, pulling at his restraints. "You'll pay for this!" The Hunter stopped struggling as he said this, opening his mouth to release a fireball; The Hunter's eyes widened as he realized that no matter how hard he tried, nothing would come out.

"Well, what do you know..." Fachtna grinned cruelly. "We finally got you to talk. By the way, those restraints will prevent you from using any of your dragon powers. Councilor Nerk, I will leave you to your work..."

Nerk watched as Fachtna turned around, opening and closing the cell door behind him. As soon as the Dragon Council leader was gone, Nerk walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a syringe.

"You know that I'll get out..." The Hunter growled as he sensed that Nerk was coming back over to him. "You know I'll get out of here. When I do, I will destroy you all!"

"Be quiet..." Nerk ordered, taking the needle of the syringe and sticking it in The Huntsclan Dragon's arm, making him roar in pain. After his roar subsided, the Huntsclan Dragon could feel his eyes slowly closing. In only a few seconds, The Hunter was out cold.

LINE BREAK

In the main hall, Haley, Sun and Fu Dog stood beside Councilor Callum, who finished stirring something inside a pot. Callum put the ladle down and held up the small pot, handing it to Haley. "Here..." He said. "Do not drink it now, though. You need to have your claws on him when you take it..."

Haley sighed as she reached out and grabbed the pot. Haley was just looking at the liquid potion when the big doors were pushed open and Councilor Fachtna walked inside. "Dragon Long..." He spoke. "...We are ready."

LINE BREAK

The first thing that Haley caught sight of in the big cell as she followed Councilor Fachtna inside was The Hunter, tied down to the slab on the floor. "Dragon Long..." Councilor Callum continued as he, Sun and Fu Dog followed her inside. "One thing I forgot to tell you: we will be able to talk to you while you are in his memories."

"Good to know..." Haley muttered as she looked down at the potion in the pot.

"Dragon Long..." Fachtna joined Nerk's side, instructing: "Put your claws on him as you drink the potion. You will awaken when you tell us that you have the information that we need. At that point, Councilor Nerk will inject an arouser into your bloodstream. It will wake you up."

Haley simply nodded; walking over to the unconscious villain, Haley put her hand on his neck as she used her other hand to bring the pot up to her lips. Holding her breath, Haley downed the potion in two gulps. After the liquid finished running down her throat, Haley lowered the pot and smacked her lips, trying to get over the nasty taste. However, almost immediately, Haley realized that her vision was starting to blur, and her legs felt like jell-o. With a final groan, Haley fell forwards, onto The Hunter's stomach, losing consciousness.

BLACKOUT

Haley groaned as she forced her eyes open. At first, she could not tell where she was, but upon sitting up and adjusting to the light, Haley could see that she was in a dark hallway. A couple feet in front of her was a door. Haley slowly got up to her feet and walked over to the door; when she was close enough to the door, she gasped when she read the name on the plague on the dream door: The Hunter.

"Dragon Long!" Haley gasped and jumped in surprise as she suddenly heard Councilor Fachtna's voice in her ears. "Are you awake? Answer me!"

"I'm awake, Councilor..." Haley answered.

"Good..." Fachtna answered. "Do you mind telling me where you are?"

"Let's just say that I'm right where I'm supposed to be..." Haley answered as she put her hand on the knob, pushing the door open and stepping in. Haley looked around, surprised to see absolutely nothing. Shrugging, Haley continued walking into the darkness, blowing a fireball into her hand so she could see.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Haley blinked in bewilderment as she found herself in a large room, several men and women all wearing blood-red ninja uniforms and dragon skull helmets sitting in chairs as two young people wearing brand-new apprentice uniforms and masks bowed before a master. As Haley got closer, she could see that the master was a little chubby, he had his left eye missing, and his two index fingernails were several inches longer than his other fingernails. Behind the master stood a petite Huntsclan master, a Huntsclan master with a mechanical arm, and to Haley's shock, The Huntsman, who was standing beside a small girl wearing an apprentice uniform and mask with long, blonde hair that was in a braid, and blue eyes. Rose. Haley could now get a good look at the two new apprentices kneeling before him. One was a girl, with green eyes and short black hair that was in a pony tail. The boy-there was no doubt about it; Haley could recognize The Hunter, even as a thirteen year old boy.

_"Number 40..." the master said in a deep voice, indicating to The Hunter. "Number 41..." He added, indicating the girl. "Congratulations! You both have just slain your first dragon. As per Huntsclan law, that means your graduation from the Academy. That also means...that you will both be assigned official monikers. Humber 40...you shall now be known as..." The master thought about this for a moment. "...The Hunter..."_

_"Thank-you, my master..." The Hunter said as he stood up._

_"And you..." the master pointed at the girl. "...From this day forth, you shall be known as...Huntsgal..."_

_"Thank-you, Huntsmasters..." Huntsgal slowly stood, bowing in respect toward the master and The Huntsman. _

_"Yes..." The Huntsman stepped up to his fellow leader, staring at both of the new apprentices. "...Now all that must be done is find you a master to serve. Don't you need one...friend?" He then gazed at the second Huntsmaster._

_"As a matter of fact..." the second Huntsmaster said after a moment. "...I do..."_

Haley almost had to look away as there was another bright flash, and when the light faded, Haley found herself in the dark halls of the Huntsclan Academy, The Hunter and Huntsgal walking toward her, both talking.

_"It's a great thing that we finally got out of the academy..." Huntsgal was saying. "It's especially fortunate for you, seeing as tomorrow is your thirteenth birthday. Tell me: are you excited?"_

_"Excited as I can be..." The Hunter muttered._

_"Well, maybe you should just come by my quarters tomorrow..." Huntsgal told him. "You should celebrate..."_

_"I will..." The Hunter replied. "I'm going to try to get the second Huntsmaster to take me as his apprentice..."_

_"Don't freak out about it..." Huntsgal chuckled. "There are plenty of Huntsclan masters that need an apprentice. Neither of us has anything to worry about. Trust me..."_

_"I know..." The Hunter told her. "it would just be nice if I could serve one of the two leaders of the New York branch."_

_"Yeah..." Huntsgal seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Well, I think I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Then, instead of The Hunter, I'll be calling you birthday boy..." Huntsgal then chuckled as The Hunter went stiff as a board before she left him alone, a determined look in her eyes as she got away from him._

There was once again another flash, but Haley, who still was not yet used to them, jumped in surprise. When the light faded, Haley saw The Hunter sleeping on his bunk in his quarters. the door to the room slowly opened, and Haley watched as Huntsgal walked into the room.

_Huntsgal quickly closed the door behind her and pulled off her mask, revealing her smooth skin and perfect, red lips. Grinning, Huntsgal walked over to The Hunter's bed and sat on it, putting her hand on The Hunter's shoulder, gently shaking it. The Hunter groaned as her shaking got rougher, and he quickly sat up._

_"Wh-What are you doing here?" The Hunter asked._

_"Happy birthday, birthday boy..." Huntsgal smiled, slowly curling up the bottom of his mask, revealing his lips. Huntsgal then put her lips to his, giving him a long kiss. When their lips parted, Huntsgal continued: "Be sure to come to my quarters tonight. I have something special planned for you..."_

_Huntsgal then got off the bed, picking up and slipping back on her mask. Then, Huntsgal turned and walked out of the room._

This time, Haley was prepared for the flash, and she was starting to get used to them. When the light cleared, Haley could see The Hunter walking down a dark hallway, alone. Haley followed him, until he stopped at one of the doors and knocked on it.

_"Who's there?" Huntsgal asked on the other side of the door._

_"It's...me..." The Hunter said. _If Haley wasn't certain that the teenaged apprentice wasn't blushing from under his mask, she would still know that he had feelings for her based on the way he spoke.

_"Just a second!" Huntsgal called back, and in a few seconds, the door opened and The Hunter stepped inside. At the desk in the room, there was a fairly small cake with chocolate frosting, and a small parcel. "Happy birthday..." Huntsgal stated._

_"Thanks..." The Hunter looked down at the floor as he slowly made his way over to the desk. "But you really didn't have to do this for me..."_

_"Maybe I wanted to..." Huntsgal smiled from behind her mask as she walked over to the desk, picking up the present. "Go ahead and open it..." Huntsgal handed the present to him. "I really think you're going to like it..."_

_"Alright..." The Hunter slowly reached out and grabbed the present, unwrapping the paper until there was only a small box. The Hunter pulled off the lid of the box and dropped it to the floor before looking into the box. Inside, there was a small dagger, with a peculiar looking blade._

_"That blade is actually the tooth of a dragon..." Huntsgal said. "I made it for you out of the tooth of my dragon. Do you like it?"_

_The Hunter waited for a moment, before he tucked the dagger into his belt. "I love it..." He finally said. "I really do..."_

_"I'm glad..." Huntsgal replied as she walked The Hunter over to the table. "So, do you want some cake?"_

_"Sure..." The Hunter answered as he allowed Huntsgal to walk him over to the desk. The Hunter reached into his belt and pulled out the dagger, handing it to Huntsgal. "Use this..."_

_"Oh no..." Huntsgal backed away. "That dagger's special. I want you to use that for dragon slaying, not the cutting of baked goods. Here, I'll get something else..."_

_However, before Huntsgal could move, both froze at the sound of a clearing throat. Both then turned around to see Huntsgirl, or Rose, standing in the doorway. Although Rose was about five years younger than the two she stood before, she stood a stance that seemed to say "I have more authority than you"._

_"What do you want, Huntsgirl?" The Hunter growled._

_"The Huntsmaster told me that the second Huntsmaster told him..." Rose started as if she were gossiping. "...That there is no Huntsclan master in the state that needs an apprentice. What this means, is that one of you will get to stay here and train with the second Huntsmaster. The other...will have to leave the state."_

_The Hunter didn't say anything. but perhaps that was because Huntsgal beat him to it. "Thank-you for telling us this, Huntsgirl." She said. "If you don't mind..."_

_The young Rose simply bowed in what was probably mock respect. Then, the future Huntsclan traitor turned and walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, The Hunter turned to face Huntsgal, only to see that she was looking down at the ground, looking troubled._

_"Are you okay?" The Hunter asked._

_This made Huntsgal lift her head, looking at him. "What?' she asked, but then realized. "Oh...Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. Do you mind if we call it quits for the night?"_

_"But..." The Hunter tried to say, but Huntsgal put her hand on his shoulder and started to guide him to the door._

_"We'll take tomorrow..." Huntsgal told him. "I promise..."_

Haley silently followed the two memories, exiting the room just as the memory of Huntsgal closed the door, locking The Hunter out. Haley decided to follow the memory of her foe, just as she heard a voice in her head: "Dragon Long, are you inside his memories?" Fachtna asked.

"Yes." Haley answered in an annoyed tone. "Why didn't you ask when you first contacted me?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment, Dragon Long..." Fachtna shrugged off her question. "What does matter is that you find out what we need to know..."

"I'm working on it, Councilor..." Haley told him as the memory of The Hunter stopped at his door, walking in. Haley caught the door before it closed, allowing her to look in.

"Keep looking, Dragon Long..." Fachtna told her, and Haley mentally growled.

_The Hunter walked over to his bed and sat down, before falling onto his back, his head hitting the pillow. The Hunter sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Suddenly, The Hunter started coughing; a violent fit, and it wouldn't stop. _

_The Hunter slowly started to sit up, this only making the fit more violent. Then, with one final caught, flames surrounded the young Huntsclan member, and as the flames faded, a dark red dragon dropped onto the floor on his hands and knees. The coughing fit finally over, The Hunter slowly sat up, only to gasp as he caught sight of himself._

_"No!" The Hunter gasped, looking at his claws. "No!"_

Haley just watched this, her mouth wide. She had never seen anything quite like it before. She had seen when Jake had discovered his powers, and it had been nothing like this. It had been nothing like this when she mastered her form. This was odd to say the least...

Not knowing what else to do, Haley simply looked at the horrified Huntsclan Dragon as he looked down at his dragon form...

BLACKOUT; TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: So, there's part one. Even though both parts are up, I'd appreciate it if you review both chapter/episodes. **


	2. Chapter 2

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon!**

Chapter/Episode Two: Your Mark in History Part 2

Leah could feel herself shaking as she walked down the steps that led to the subway. The thief was behind her, the thief's futuristic gun pointed right at her back. Leah contemplated running, but deep down, she knew that the thief would only shoot her. The two reached the bottom step, and Leah sighed as she led the thief over to an elevator.

As soon as they reached the elevator, both women stopped. "Are you sure that this is it?" the thief asked, pressing her gun harder onto Leah's back. "Because if it isn't..."

"I assure you..." Leah was failing at trying to hide her fear. "...This is it. Let me show you..." Leah then brought her shaking hand up to the buttons on the wall and entered in a bizarre code that made the thief question her sanity.

Nonetheless, after Leah entered the code, the thief turned around as the steel doors slid open, and a goblin smiled at them. "Welcome to enchanted elevators, where service always comes with a-" the goblin stopped abruptly as he noticed that thief was pointing her futuristic gun at him.

Leah noticed this, and she gasped in fear, quickly shutting her eyes as a blast was heard, the sound of a body dropping seconds later. Leah felt her eyes opening as she felt someone grab onto her arm; it was the thief, who pulled her into the elevator as the steel doors slid shut.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

After another bright flash, Haley found herself in the middle of the night, in some park that she did not recognize. "Dragon Long..." she could hear Councilor Fachtna talking in her head. "What happened? Where are you? Have you found any information?"

"Not yet..." Haley answered. "I'm working on it." Haley was about to say something else, but before she could, something whizzed right by her. "What the...?" Haley asked no one in particular as a she watched a dragon land on the grass, two young children, one male and one female, sliding off her back. The dragon was a gold color, and she had long, curly blonde hair.

_Get behind me, children!" the female dragon ordered, two children nodding just as four Huntsclan hover-boards flew into view and landed on the ground. The Hunter, Huntsgal, The Huntsman and the second Huntsmaster all stood on the grass, their hover-boards reverting to staff form._

_"It doesn't have to be like this, Huntsclan..." the gold dragon tried to reason. "I've never done anything to you. Please...just leave me and my children alone..."_

_"You would be wrong, you beast..." The second Huntsmaster growled, he, his partner and the two apprentices picking up their staffs. "...It does have to be this way..."_

_"We can't have you beasts taking over our world..." The Huntsman added. "You unnatural beasts do not belong in this world. It is our job to take you out of it..."_

_The gold dragon sniffled; it was obvious that she knew that it was nearly impossible to defeat four warriors trained in kung fu. Nonetheless, the gold dragon lifted her claws as the four attacked. The Huntsman leapt off of his feet aiming his blazing staff at the gold dragon's chest; he slammed into her, making her fall onto her back as he rolled off, the second Huntsmaster jumping over to his side, facing the now trembling children. Both Huntsclan leaders pointed their staffs at them, shooting chains out of their staffs. The chains wrapped around both children, binding them and making them fall over, just as their mother started to stand up._

_"No!" the gold dragon shouted. "Don't hurt them!" She then tried to move over to the two leaders, only to have both Huntsgal and The Hunter jump onto her back. The gold dragon roared in surprise, trying to shake the two apprentices off of her. The gold dragon finally succeeded...partly...and Huntsgal flew off, rolling across the grass, while The Hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out his new dagger. _

_Huntsgal was just standing up when she heard a loud roar of pain and a crash as the gold dragon fell to the grass, The Hunter aiming his staff at her. "Very good, apprentice..." the second Huntsmaster said. "It is your catch...so it should be your kill...Partner..." he turned to the Huntsman, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Why don't you help me dispose of these kids?"_

_"No!" the gold dragon suddenly shouted, lifting her head up to the two Huntsclan leaders, a pleading look in her eyes. "Not my children! You can do whatever you want with me! Just...don't hurt my children..."_

_"Give them one good reason why they should listen to you, beast!" The Hunter demanded, pressing the sharp blade of his staff closer to her throat._

_"They're harmless..." tears were now coming from the gold dragon's eyes. "They don't even have their powers yet. Please, they won't cause you trouble. Please...spare them..."_

_The second Huntsmaster just stared at the gold dragon for a moment before he turned his head toward The Huntsman. "I'll take care of the kids..." he said. "The Hunter...slay her..."_

_As The Huntsman scowled from behind his dragon skull helmet, the second Huntsmaster turned his back and walked over to the still chained children; as the second Huntsmaster lifted his staff, a glowing green light shot out of it and hit the kids._

_\"NO!" the gold dragon shouted as she watched the steam coming off of the motionless children. "NO! HOW CAN YOU, YOU MONS-" Before she could finish, she grunted as the blade of The Hunter's staff came down behind her left ear. The gold dragon blinked in shock before she lowered her head onto the grass, her body relaxing. She was dead._

_The Hunter looked up from the gold dragon's lifeless body, just as the second Huntsmaster walked back over to The Huntsman. "Well done, The Hunter..." he congratulated. "You have done well. I promise you that that dragon's skull will rest on your head soon enough..."_

_"Thank-you, Huntsmasters..." The Hunter said, bowing out of respect._

Haley was horrified by the murders she had just witnessed. Haley forced her gaze away from the three and caught sight of Huntsgal, who had her arms crossed. She had her eyes on The Hunter, her eyes narrowed.

_In fact..." the second Huntsmaster continued, making Huntsgal quit glaring at her friend and look at both leaders of the clan. "You both did an excellent job. I'll tell you what: I want both of you to come down to the arena tomorrow. I want each of you to train with me..."_

LINE BREAK

The thief growled in annoyance as she stood in the elevator shaft next to Leah. "Why aren't we going anywhere?" the thief, shouted, finally losing it. "Why aren't we at that island already?"

Leah, who felt like she was going to be sick being trapped in a shaft with the body of a goblin and a woman who would probably kill her, couldn't take it anymore. Taking one step to the wall, Leah put her hand on the keyboard on the wall.

"What are you doing?" the thief demanded.

"You need to press the button for your destination, just like any other elevator..." Leah replied as she pressed one of the buttons. Immediately after she pressed the button, to blue magnets made contact with her shoes, keeping her on the floor as the elevator shot down into the ground.

While Leah sighed with relief, the thief grunted as she slammed against the ceiling of the shaft, her futuristic gun falling to the floor with a clang. Leah tried to turn herself toward the weapon, but her legs would not move from where they were being held. As a result, Leah crouched down, forcing her arm behind her back as she tried to reach behind and grab the gun.

Unfortunately, just as Leah wrapped her fingers around the handle, the elevator came to an abrupt halt as it arrived at its destination. The thief dropped to the floor, as the magnets released Leah's feet. Panicking, Leah ran out of the shaft as soon as the doors slid open, which turned out to be a smart choice, as the thief reached out and grabbed her gun quickly and stood up.

The thief could see Leah running across the grass amongst several dragons; growling, the thief pressed a button on the gun and fired, causing a long, glowing blue wire to shoot out.

Outside, Leah grunted and fell to the ground as she felt something wrap around her ankles. Rolling over, Leah's eyes widened in fear; reacting quickly, Leah removed the wires from her ankles and threw them back toward the elevator shaft just as they detonated...

LINE BREAK

Back in the cell, Haley was lying on the floor, Sun holding onto her wrist, making sure that her claws were still touching The Hunter. "How's she doing?" Fu asked, looking down at Haley.

"She's doing fine..." Sun answered, just as the explosion could be heard. "What was that?"

Fachtna narrowed his eyes, and he turned around to face Councilor Callum. "Go check it out..." Fachtna ordered.

"Yes, sir..." Callum said, turning and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

LINE BREAK

Back outside on the grass, the thief reached onto her belt and pulled out something, dropping it on the grass as she strode over to Leah, who was struggling to get back up onto her feet. Other than a few burn marks, Leah was not seriously hurt.

The thief quickly made her way over to Leah, just as the girl had managed to get to her feet; the thief was able to change that was a kick to the back, and Leah fell back onto the grass, rolling onto her side, just as the thief delivered a kick to her face.

"That'll teach you to try to trick me..." the thief scowled down at the now unconscious girl before turning her attention to the island. "Now to get the Hourglass..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

After another bright flash, Haley found herself in some kind of training room. Haley quickly caught sight of The Hunter, who was sparring with the second Huntsmaster, while The Huntsman stood a couple feet away, watching with an angry glare in his eyes.

_Very good!" The second Huntsmaster commended as The Hunter jumped up, trying to kick him. The second Huntsmaster was able to jump out of the way, and glowing green blades shot out of his sleeves. The Hunter stepped back, quickly dodging every blow that the second Huntsmaster tried to deliver. _

_The Hunter found himself backed up against a wall in the room as the second Huntsmaster aimed his sleeved blade for him. The Hunter quickly looked around the room, finding a shelf of weapons right next to him. The Hunter ducked as the Huntsclan leader threw a punch, lodging the blade in his sleeve into the wall._

_The Hunter grabbed a staff and somersaulted away from the second Huntsmaster, shooting up and whirling around, pointing the staff at the Huntsclan leader's back. As the second Huntsmaster pulled his sleeve-blade out of the wall, he seemed to notice this, and he turned around, chuckling._

_"Very good, The Hunter..." he said. "You have done an excellent job. You would be a very powerful apprentice to have..."_

Even though she was on the opposite side of the room, Haley could hear everything from where she was. Watching the leader and The Hunter bow to each other, Haley suddenly turned around when she heard a gasp. Huntsgal was standing in the room, having just entered; her eyes were wide.

_"No..." Huntsgal growled. "No! He's going to take my opportunity away!"_

_"Excuse me?" Huntsgal gasped in surprise as she noticed that The Huntsman was walking over to her. "Huntsgal, you are late for your training session. Did I hear you say something?"_

_"No, master." Huntsgal quickly lied._

_"It's okay to tell me, Huntsgal..." The Huntsman was now right in front of her; he was staring down on her, his hard eyes reading her every move. "You can tell me anything..."_

_"There's nothing to tell, Huntsmaster..."_

_"Really?" The Huntsman asked. "I don't know if I believe that. I'm willing to guess that you are not happy that your own friend is robbing you of the opportunity to become the Huntsmaster's apprentice. Would I be correct?" Huntsgal didn't answer. "Well, you don't have to be unhappy, Huntsgal. I'm willing to make you a deal..."_

_"What kind of deal?" Huntsgal asked, now looking up at The Huntsman. The Huntsclan leader now had her attention._

_"You don't need him..." the Huntsman said, motioning the second Huntsmaster. "...You don't need to be his apprentice. You can go straight to being a full-fledged Huntsclan warrior. There is only one thing that you have to do for me..."_

_"What?" Huntsgal asked, her eager eyes now staring at The Huntsman. "I will do anything you ask of me!"_

_The Huntsman didn't bother beating around the bush: "Destroy the one you wished to serve..."_

LINE BREAK

The thief held her futuristic gun close to her as she continued walking along the grassy islands. Surprisingly, all of the dragons that she passed must've assumed that she was some kind of wizard, because they didn't try to stop her. Their stupidity made the thief want to fall to the ground in hysterical laughter.

Finally, the thief reached one of the buildings. She did not know if this was where the Ucrono Hourglass was being held, but it was a good start. The thief was just about to pull the door open, but before she could, the door opened, and the thief backed up in surprise as Councilor Callum stepped out of the building. As the door closed behind him, Councilor Callum stared at the thief with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm sorry..." he finally spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah..." the thief scowled as soon as she got over her surprise; lifting up her futuristic gun and pointing it at his head. "You can take me to the Ucrono Hourglass..."

LINE BREAK

With yet another flash of light, Haley found herself in another dark hall. "Now what?" Haley asked herself, wandering around, only to freeze as soon as she heard footsteps. Turning around, Haley could see The Hunter walking down the hall, a nervous look in his eyes. The Hunter walked by Haley, and Haley watched the memory continue, until The Hunter stopped in his tracks; and Haley could see why. Huntsgal was coming down the hall.

_The Hunter immediately rushed over to the wall and pressed himself against it, as Huntsgal, not noticing The Hunter, stopped at one of the doors and knocked. "Come in!" the voice of the second Huntsmaster called out, and Huntsgal opened the door, stepping in._

Haley followed the memory of The Hunter as he walked over to the door, which was oddly enough left wide open. Inside, Huntsgal was talking to the second Huntsmaster.

_"I really just wanted to show you my skills..." Huntsgal was saying. "After all, you said that you wanted to see them..." The young Huntsclan apprentice was in full uniform and mask, her staff held in a strap strung across her back._

_"You were late..." The second Huntsmaster was not wearing his mask, making his face visible. Unlike The Huntsman, this leader was not bald, and his Huntsclan mark was nowhere to be seen on his face. Instead, he had short, buzzed red hair and a small nose. He had a single cut on the left side of his face that had most likely been given by a dragon. "Besides..." he added. "I have already made my decision. Your friend is to become my apprentice."_

_"Oh..." Huntsgal said, a hint of anger in her tone. "But I just wanted to show you that I would make a much better apprentice than he would be. I'm a batter listener..."_

_"I have already made my decision..." the second Huntsmaster growled as he pushed passed Huntsgal and started to walk toward the door. "...And it is final..."_

_Then, without any warning, the blade of a Huntsclan staff burst out of the second Huntsmaster's chest. Huntsgal, who held the staff in her hands, put her masked face to the second Huntsmaster's pained face as his legs started to bend._

_"So is mine..." Huntsgal growled as she pulled the staff out through his back. The second Huntsmaster made a gurgling noise as he fell to his knees before falling face-first onto the floor. Staring down at the body, Huntsgal reached back and placed her staff back in her strap._

Haley was not too surprised by this, but from the gasp coming from right by her, she could tell that The Hunter was. Haley turned to face The Hunter just as the young Huntsclan Dragon turned and ran down the hall.

LINE BREAK

The thief grinned with triumph as Councilor Callum walked her across the grass and to the building that was on the exact opposite side of the building, right by the ledge that led to the body of water below. "It's right in there..." Callum said.

The thief's grin faded as she only got the gun closer to the Dragon Councilor's body. "You're going in there with me..." she growled. "If it's a trap, you'll pay with your life..."

"It's not a trap..." Callum growled back. "If I must prove it to you, then fine. I will go inside with you..." As he spoke, Callum pulled open the door and walked in, the thief following him.

Right after they entered the room, they were greeted by steep, winding stairs that led into darkness. "After you..." the thief stated. "Oh, and light a fire so I can see. I'm not going to have you lead me to my demise..."

Callum released a sigh, but he nonetheless went down the stairs, blowing a fireball into his claws. After spiraling down about five times, the dragon and the thief landed in front of a small cell, inside was the Ucrono Hourglass, hovering in a bright blue light. "Go in and get it..." the thief ordered. "I'm coming with you..."

Callum nodded, walking over to the lock of the cell. The thief watched as Councilor Callum transformed into his dragon form in a bright light; then, Callum put his index claw into the lock, and after a click, he pushed the cell door open. The thief followed the dragon inside. "Get it..." she growled. Callum nodded as he reached his claws and grabbed the Hourglass, pulling it out of its forced safe-place.

"Now give it to me..." the thief said, lowering her gun. "...Give it to me...and I'll let you keep your life."

When Callum noticed that the thief had lowered her weapon, he smiled. Shaking his head, Councilor Callum flapped his wings and flew out of the room, slamming the cell door shut, locking the thief inside. "You can stay in here for a couple lifetimes..." Callum growled before he turned his back and flew up the spiral stairs.

The thief growled with rage as she watched the Dragon Councilor leave her. Raising her gun, the thief pressed a button before she fired. A moment later, the bars were blasted away, and the thief ran out of the cell and up the stairs.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley panted with exhaustion as she followed the memory of The Hunter. "Come on..." Haley panted, even though she knew that she could not be heard. "Could you possibly slow down?" Finally, Haley came to a stop, and she was allowed to catch her breath as she watched The Hunter walk into a room.

_"Hunstsmaster!" The Hunter rushed into the room, where The Huntsman was sitting down, looking at papers, which must have been resumes. The Huntsman looked up from his papers as The Hunter got closer to the desk. "Master...I just saw something horrible!"_

_"And what might that be?" The Huntsman slowly stood up, putting his arms behind his back, an amused look in his eyes. _

_"I just saw Huntsgal murder the second Huntsmaster!" _

_The Huntsman now looked taken back. "Really?" he managed to ask. "I hardly doubt that. Why would Huntsgal do such a thing? Do you honestly expect me to believe that she would?"_

_The Hunter was about to speak again, but before he could he heard a female voice speak: "Huntsmaster, I have done what you told me to do..." The Hunter turned around to see Huntsgal, who eyes were now wide as she stared at him._

_"Huntsgal..." the Hunter could only bring himself to say. "Why...AAHH!" Suddenly, The Hunter was thrown from his feet as The Huntsman slammed his fist into the back of his head. The Hunter flew off of his feet, flipping through the air, only to yell in pain as flames started to consume his body. When the flames faded, a dark red dragon slammed against the floor._

_The Huntsman's eyes widened as The Hunter slowly stood up in dragon form. "How can it be?" The Huntsman growled. "How can you be a dragon? It's not possible..."_

_"I-" The Hunter tried to say, but before he could finish, there came a ninja cry as Huntsgal slammed into him, knocking him onto the floor. The Hunter managed to look up to see Huntsgal pointing the blade of her staff at his throat. "Huntsgal..."_

_"Don't talk to me..." Huntsgal warned._

_"Please..."_

_Huntsgal roared with anger, and her staff started to glow with a lethal green plasma. It shot out of the staff, but The Hunter reacted quickly, rolling across the floor and jumping up, only to be rammed into by The Huntsman. The Huntsman jumped off of the Huntsclan Dragon as glowing green blades shot out from his sleeves. The Huntsman then attacked, swiping at him with the blades._

_The Hunter used his skills to block the blades, slowly backing up and blocking The Huntsman's wrists with his arms. However, The Hunter soon started to tire, and he did not have enough time to block Huntsgal's attack as she jumped onto him, making him drop onto the floor._

_The Hunter panted heavily as he looked up, only to see Huntsgal pointing her staff at his throat once again as The Huntsman joined her side. "Now is your chance!" He told her. "Slay him! Not only is he a dragon, but he has witnessed you committing a murder of your superior! Finish him!"_

_"Yes, Huntsmaster..." Huntsgal complied, using both of her hands to raise her staff above The Hunter's heart. She wasn't going to make it easy on him and give him a quick death, she was going to kill him slowly. "This is for almost taking my position..." Huntsgal growled. "...And this is for being a disgusting, vile dragon! HIYAH!" Huntsgal then started to bring the staff down, but the time she wasted turned out to be her downfall. _

_The Hunter had regained his breath, and he managed to bring his claws up and grabbed the blade of the staff. Then, The Hunter quickly used his hold on the staff to hurl Huntsgal into The Huntsman, making them both fall over._

_The Hunter quickly got up and flapped his wings, flying into the air, crashing into the wall, making it give way, and flying off into the night, just as Huntsgal and The Huntsman started to stand up. "He got away!" Huntsgal screeched. "How could that happen?"_

_"Do not worry yourself, Huntsgal..." The Huntsman told her. "He's gone, and he won't be coming back. From this moment, he is officially banished from the Huntsclan. You, on the other hand, are to become a full-fledged member of the Huntsclan..."_

Haley was then blinded by another flash, and she could now see The Hunter, still in dragon form, pant as he fell to the ground, on all fours, in the middle of some deserted lot after flying for what had probably been a few hours.

_"How could they do that to me?" The Hunter's voice was shaky. "I was a good soldier for my clan! How could they betray me?"_

Now, Haley watched as the memory of The Hunter slowly started to stand.

_"No..." the Hunter continued in a rather hushed voice. "I have to show them...I have to show them that I am only loyal to my clan. I am only loyal to the Huntsclan. I will find a way to prove my worth and loyalty..." By now, The Hunter was seeming less tired, and he was no longer panting. "Yes! I will find a way to prove myself, even if it takes the rest of my life!"_

At this point, there was another flash, but instead of another memory, Haley found herself in darkness. Quickly blowing a fireball into her hands, Haley started to walk around, now sure that the memories were complete.

"Now what do I do?" Haley asked herself, continuing to walk around in the dark. "How do I tell the Council that the memories are over? Councilor Fachtna!" She suddenly shouted. "Councilor!"

Haley waited a while, waiting for an answer. After not hearing anything for some time, Haley started to get nervous, and she could start to feel her heart pound against her chest. Finally, after what felt like forever, Haley finally heard Councilor Fachtna talking to her: "Yes, Dragon Long?"

"The memories are over..." Haley reported. "They've been over for about five minutes. There hasn't been a new memory..."

"Alright..." Fachtna replied. "What did you learn?"

"He was banished from the Huntsclan..." Haley answered quickly, then added: "That must be why he wasn't destroyed by the Crystal Skulls."

LINE BREAK

In the cell room, Fachtna nodded as he listened to Haley. "Alright, Dragon Long..." he finally said. "A job well done. I will have Councilor Nerk administer the antidote into your body. You will be awake very shortly..." After saying this, he turned to Nerk. "Give it to her..."

"Yes, sir..." Nerk answered, going over to the counter and picking up the syringe. Nerk then walked back over to the unconscious Haley. As Nerk stuck the syringe into Haley's arm, Sun stood up and spoke to Fachtna.

"What did she say?" Sun asked.

"I will let Dragon Long explain once she wakes up..." Fachtna shrugged off her question. "After that, we will make sure that The Hunter spends the rest of his life in a cell in our prison..."

As Fachtna finished speaking, Nerk stepped away from Haley as the American Dragon started to groan, slowly lifting her head up. "Are you okay, Dragon Long?' Nerk asked. "Do you feel weird in any way?"

"Just give the kid a few moments..." Fu Dog muttered, walking over to Haley, giving her a lick on the arm. "So...how are you feeling?"

"Give her some space, Fu Dog..." Sun advised, bending down and helping Haley to feet. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Haley answered.

"So, what did you find out?" Fu asked. "Was it good?"

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but before she could form any words, the cell door opened as Councilor Callum rushed in while in dragon form, clutching the Ucrono Hourglass. "What's going on out there, Councilor?" Fachtna could feel his temperature rising.

"Councilor, we have a serious problem!" Callum quickly spit out. As Haley listened to Callum speak, she was completely unaware that right behind her, the eyes of The Hunter snapped open. Grinning, The Hunter reverted to his human form, making Haley gasp and turn around, just as a green blade protruded from his sleeve.

"No!" Haley tried to stop The Hunter, but it was too late; before Haley could even take a step, The Hunter brought his arm up, his green blade slicing through the restraints. Grinning, The Hunter sat up, reaching up and grabbing Haley behind the left ear. With a yelp of pain, Haley could feel her pink dragon form fade away, and she could feel The Hunter wrapping his arm around her throat, pinning her to him.

The others had heard Haley's yelp of pain, and they all turned. "Don't do anything you're going to regret, prisoner..." Fachtna growled. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that I am some kind of push-over like Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde. If we have to, we will all destroy you..."

"That's great to know, beast..." The Hunter spat. "However, I don't plan on killing young Haley just yet. Just give me the Hourglass, and I promise to leave now..." Haley then sighed with relief as The Hunter extended his arm with the green blade sticking out of his sleeve. This was her chance!

"Dragon up!" Haley shouted, and she could feel The Hunter backing up in surprise as the bright light consumed her. Now in full dragon form, Haley turned around and slammed her tail into The Hunter, making him fall over the slab he was previously trapped on. Haley then flew over to Callum, snatching the Ucrono Hourglass from his claws as he blasted the cell door off its hinges and flew out of the room. Just after she flew, there was a dark red light, and the Huntsclan Dragon roared as he flew over the others and out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Haley's heart was pounding as she clutched the Ucrono Hourglass closer to her scaly chest. The next thing she knew, she slammed into the doors of the room, and they were thrown off of their hinges and fell onto the grass as Haley landed. Haley kept on flying, until she heard a shout, and the next thing she knew, she dropped to the ground with a great weight on her back.

Groaning, Haley rolled over onto her back so she could see the thief getting off of her, pointing her futuristic gun right at her face. "Give me the Hourg-AAHH!" the thief was suddenly thrown forward and onto Haley.

As Haley pushed the thief off of herb and stood up, Haley could see why: in dragon form, The Hunter was right where his thief had been standing, a scowl on his face as he looked down at his accomplice. "You failed me..." he growled. "Fortunately for you, if I still get the Hourglass, I may not have to punish you..." Then, he returned to look at Haley. "Just give me the Hourglass..."

Haley found herself shaking her head, and she started to back up, completely aware that both the thief and The Hunter were following her. Haley was about to speed up, but she suddenly gasped as she found herself tripping over something. Sitting up, Haley gasped as she saw, what she had tripped over: "Leah!" Leah was lying on her back, unconscious.

Feeling rage boiling up inside her, Haley looked up to The Hunter and the thief; they were still advancing toward her. From behind them, she could see that Councilor Fachtnam, Sun, Fu Dog and Callum were running up, followed by several armored dragon guards.

"HIYAH!" Haley returned her attention to The Hunter when she heard him yelling; The Hunter was now lunging for her. Haley started to flap her wings, and she lifted off of the ground, The Hunter slammed against the ground, growling.

Haley started to hover over to the other dragons, only to catch a glimpse of the thief jump up from the ground, aiming for her; she could also hear The Hunter growling from behind her. Haley quickly lowered herself closer to the ground, and she could hear a thud as the two villains slammed into each other. Haley's feet touched the ground, and she rushed over to Sun and the others, turning around just as the thief and The Hunter started to stand up.

"Guards..." Fachtna instructed. "Arrest them!"

The small army of guards started to march over to the two villains, but The Hunter only grinned; grabbing hold of the thief's wrist, he started to flap his wings, and lifted off of the ground, flying away. "I may have lost this time...: The Hunter growled. "But we are nowhere near finished! I will get that Hourglass! Then, all of you dragons will be destroyed!"

Haley could hear Fachtna growl as The Hunter flew away with the thief; the two disappearing soon after. However, Haley didn't care. She was only looking at her unconscious friend lying on the grass.

LINE BREAK

Haley, Sun and Fu Dog pushed through the doors of the Draco Island Hospital. In the center of the room, Haley could see Leah sitting on a bed while Fachtna stood over her and Nerk wrapped her arm in a bandage.

"Leah!" Haley found herself rushing over to the bed. Leah looked up from what Nerk was doing with her arm and smiled when she saw Haley. "How are you feeling?" Haley asked.

"Fine..." Leah answered.

"Oh, of course..." Nerk stated as he finished wrapping her arm up. "She'll be absolutely fine. She just has a few burns that will heal...and she's a little shocked. She'll make a full recovery."

"Yes..." Fachtna growled, making both Haley and Leah turned their heads toward him. "Yes, I'm sure you'll be fine. Yet, there's just one thing I don't understand. Why in the world would you bring that woman onto this island? I can have you thrown into a prison cell for a very long time!"

"Councilor..." Nerk piped up. "She told me everything..."

"What did she tell you?" Fachtna growled.

"That the woman forced her to by threatening her with a gun..." Nerk answered.

Fachtna seemed rather amused by this; this became obvious when Haley saw a smirk on the Dragon Council leader's face. "Oh, very well..." Fachtna replied. "If that is the truth, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if she takes a little lie detector test. I won't allow her to leave this island until she does..."

"She'll do it..." Haley replied.

Fachtna's grin widened. "Councilor Nerk, come with me..." He said. "I need you to get it ready..." Then, Fachtna walked off, and Haley could hear Nerk mutter: "Why do I have to do everything on this island?" before he followed Fachtna out of the room.

As soon as the two were gone, Leah looked up at Haley. "Why...?" she asked. "Why did you volunteer me to do that?"

"Would you rather get in trouble with the Council?" Haley asked.

"No..."

"Well, that's why..." Haley answered. "Everything is going to be okay. Just tell them the truth. I trust you, Leah..."

LINE BREAK

The Hunter was fuming by the time he and the thief re-entered the hotel. Stepping into the dark, The Hunter started to raise his claws to strike the thief, but he stopped in his tracks, lowering his arm and dropping his jaw as he looked around the lobby.

All over the room were large screen televisions; about four of them. Each one showed a different location of the Island of Draco. One showed the grassy area where the enchanted elevator popped out of the ground, another showed another grassy area right by the prison, the third showed one right by the Main Hall, and the final one showed some hallway.

"What is all of this?" The Hunter asked.

The thief reached into her belt and pulled out a jellybean-sized orb. "I placed a few of these on the island. Just in case..."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall opened, and Haley, Leah, Fu Dog and Sun stepped out; Leah sighing with relief. "For a moment there, I thought the machine was going to say that I was lying..." Leah muttered.

"You were telling the truth, though..." Haley replied slowly.

"I know..." Leah shrugged. "You just never know with those things. I mean, how do I know that the machine won't work on a human, or if the machine malfunctions?"

"Whoo, you have no idea, kid!" Fu chimed in. "I hate those things..."

"Fu Dog..." Sun cut him off. "Leah, you don't have to worry about that. That machine wasn't like a regular one that humans use. It won't lie. You told the truth, and the machine knew that..."

LINE BREAK

In the dark hotel room, The Hunter chuckled evilly as he watched the four walk out of the Main Hall. This was just what he needed...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: How was that? Please review! Please! **

**Yeah, about The Huntsman plotting with Huntsgal. I kind of had to cheat a little bit with that. How could it be in The Hunter's memories if he didn't hear them conspiring? They were in the same room; that is my answer. I just needed to put that in there so you wouldn't think: "Why did she kill the second Huntsmaster?". So, I kind of had to cheat a little bit with that.**

**Oh, I also wasn't too thrilled with the name "Huntsgal". However, I didn't really know what else to call her. Everything else had already been used. So, I chose to call her Huntsgal.**


	3. Chapter 3

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon. I also don't own the 1992 dark comedy film ****Death Becomes Her****, which this episode's title is a "parody" of.**

Chapter/Episode Three: Magical Becomes Them

"Class..." Professor Rayner stood in front of his college class. "We have a new student taking this course. I'd like you all to meet Destiny Morgan..." As he spoke, he stepped to the side, allowing a girl of about five feet, four inches with chocolate-colored skin and shoulder length hair that was in a ponytail to be seen by the rest of the class. "Destiny has moved here from California, and I hope you all make her feel at home. Well, before I start to sound even more like an elementary school teacher, let's start our lesson for today. Uh, Destiny...you can sit up on the top row next to Miss Long and Miss Belden...Girls, wave so she knows who you are..."

From where they were sitting, both Haley and Leah groaned as they started to wave; from below in the first row, Olivia and Sierra started to snicker at them. Destiny said nothing, and she walked up the steps, turned, and walked passed both girls before sitting down. "Hey..." she finally said. "Nice to meet you..."

"Hey..." Haley said as she put her pen to her notebook.

"Hi..." Leah agreed with Haley, only she added: "My name is Leah, and this is Haley..."

"Hi Leah, hi Haley..." Destiny nodded.

LINE BREAK

After being dismissed, all of the students walked out of the classroom. Leah and Haley were the last to exit, and Leah watched as Destiny walked down the hallway. "She seems pretty nice..." Leah stated. "Don't you think?"

"Sure..." Haley muttered. "Hey listen, I need to go see Sun tonight. I have some dragon stuff to take care of."

"Alright..." Leah seemed disappointed, but she nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." Haley watched as Leah walked down the hall before she turned and started to walk toward the exit; Haley didn't even manage to take one step before she felt another body collide into her. Hearing books fall to the floor, Haley found herself falling to her knees to pick up the books. Once she had all of the books she slowly started to stand up.

"I'm so sorry..." Haley apologized, looking up at the person, only to gasp as she recognized the person. It was the boy from the mall that she "met" on Valentine's Day. Haley was sure of it. He had the same clean cut look and he wore the exact same dress shirt.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The boy, Rob, demanded, snatching the books out of her hands, just as Haley heard someone laughing. The next thing, Haley knew, his friend, Connor was walking up to them, a girl wearing a leather jacket, tight black leather pants, and who had skull earrings and short black hair. "Shut up, Connor..." Rob growled.

"No, you've got to admit that was funny!" Connor laughed. "I mean, even Zoe thought it was funny. Right, Zoe?"

"Sure..." the girl sighed back. "It was funny..."

"Look, I'm really sorry..." Haley tried to apologize. "I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"Hey..." Connor suddenly cut her off. "You look familiar. Don't you think she looks familiar, Rob?"

"I don't care..."

"No, no..." Connor wasn't listening. "She totally looks familiar! I just can't put my finger on it..." Then, he quickly grinned and snapped his fingers. "I got it! I know you! You're that dragon girl that we saw on the street a couple months ago! Now I see it! You remember that, right Rob?"

"I don't know..." Rob tried to say, but Connor cut him off.

"That was you, right?"

"Yeah..." Haley replied, and although she really didn't know why, a smile was creeping onto her face. "Yeah, that was me..."

"That's awesome..." Connor smiled. "You guys put up with so much! That's wicked! You know, I think Zoe and me are gonna let you two talk. "Kay?'

Connor and Zoe then turned and started to walk down the hall, passing by Sierra and Olivia, who were talking. "So I said that I didn't go out with anyone lower than a nine on the scale..." Sierra was saying. "But he still tried to convince me to date him, so I finally just had to-" Sierra suddenly came to a stop as she caught sight of Haley talking to a boy. "What the...?"

"What is it?" Olivia asked, finally seeing Haley. "How can she possibly talking to that boy? He's cute, and she's..."

"A freak of nature..." Sierra growled. "Come on..." Sierra then turned around and started to walk toward the exit, and not knowing what else to do, Olivia turned and followed her.

LINE BREAK

At Millard Fillmore High School, Olivia and Sierra pushed open the doors and walked into the hallway. The two walked down the hall until they reached the gym, where a bunch of uniform-clad girls were forming a pyramid. Sierra leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. "I really hope they're almost done..." she muttered.

Sure enough, the girl at the top, Dena, hopped down from the pyramid and landed on the floor. After turning and saying something to the other girls that neither Sierra nor Olivia could hear, the girls got down and walked over toward Sierra and Olivia, exiting the room and out into the halls. Once the other cheerleaders had left, Sierra removed herself from the door frame, and she smiled as Dena walked over to them. "Hey, how is being a senior for the second time in a row?"

"Shut up..." Dena's smile was now gone and was now replaced with a scowl. "I told you that I didn't want to talk about that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We thought you would be interested to know that Dragon Girl has found some boy..." Sierra scowled as she spoke, and she clenched her fists. "But not just any boy! An older boy...who's actually cute!"

"Maybe he's a dragon..." Dena replied.

"No..." Sierra replied. "I can tell. He's normal. I just don't get it! That's our level, not a dragon's! That's why we came here to get you. We're going to do something. I don't care what it is. We're just going to teach that Dragon Girl a lesson she'll never forget. If you are our friend, you'll help us out..."

LINE BREAK

"So, what exactly do you have in mind?" Olivia asked as she and Dena walked behind Sierra. "I mean, I hate Haley just as much as you do, but what can you really do? She's a dragon! It's not like you can just fight her!"

The three girls were storming down the sidewalk, Sierra fuming. sierra was so angry that she wasn't looking where she was going. "I know!" Sierra admitted. "But I don't care! I just want to teach a lesson to that out-of-place, inter-species-AAH!" Sierra suddenly grunted as she walked into an open glass door of some shop. Sierra held her nose as she stepped back, Olivia looking up at the sign over the windows that read: _**HA-HA'S MAGICAL PRANK SHOP-GRAND OPENING!**_

"Magical prank shop?" Olivia asked, just as Sierra looked up and read the sign. As soon as she read the sign, her face lit up.

"Yes!" Sierra grinned. "I finally know how we're going to teach Dragon Girl a lesson! We're going to give her a taste of her own medicine. Come on!"

LINE BREAK

There was a dinging noise as all three girls walked into the shop. In the middle of the room, a small person dressed in green was working on something that had a glowing blue bottom, a switch on the side, and what looked like a door frame sticking out of it. Sierra scowled as the person turned around with a smile on his face; it was not a person, it was a leprechaun.

"Howdy, there..." the leprechaun said with an Irish accent. "How may I help you?"

"Shut up..." Sierra scowled, grabbing something off of one of the shelves and throwing it at the leprechaun. The item hit the leprechaun in the face, and he fell back, his arm flipping the switch, activating whatever the machine was.

"Look around..." Sierra ordered.

The three started to look around the shop. Dena stopped at one of the aisles and started to look around, until her eyes fell on a canned item. Picking it up, Dena read: "Acid PomPoms. Ten per can. Oh, I'm getting these..." Dena then slid the can into her cheer skirt before eyeing something else. Reaching down to a lower shelf, Dena pulled out a large, black circle. Holding it out, Dena reached her hand in. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me..."

Olivia, on the other hand, walked out of one of the aisles holding another can. She quickly found Sierra standing on a ladder, trying to reach something up on a high shelf. "Look what I found..." Olivia said, holding up the can for Sierra to see. "It's actually a recipe to make vortexes..."

"Really?" Sierra asked, not really pawing attention. "Well, maybe we can get her sucked into one-whoa!" At that moment, two large cans fell over, dumping liquids onto both Olivia and Sierra, drenching them both. Yelping in surprise, Sierra slipped off of the ladder she was on, and both girls started to back up, spitting out the liquid that got into their mouth in disgust. Both girls continued to back up, until they tripped, both falling on their backs onto the device.

"Hey guys..." Dena called, turning out of the aisle and starting to walk over to the two other girls, only to slip over the liquid on the floor. Screeching with fear, Dena flew off of her feet and flipped over, landing on her back on top of Olivia and Sierra, just as the light on top of the frame started to blink, and a bright, electrical light shot out, hitting all three of the girls.

As each girl screamed in pain, they were all lifted off of the ground. The liquid on Sierra and Olivia started to harden, and the black hole started to merge with Dena's body, as it was resting on her stomach when she fell; the can holding the pompoms popped off, and the pompoms flew out and swarmed into the black, cartoon-y hole. As Olivia screamed in pain, her can popped open, and a swarming purple vortex flew out, swarming right into the girl's mouth as she screamed.

As this was happening to the three girls, the leprechaun groaned and he slowly sat up. "Uh-oh..." he muttered once he saw what was happening; the leprechaun quickly grabbed the switched and pulled it back, the machine dying abruptly, and the three girls falling to the floor, unmoving. Nervous, the leprechaun started to back up before turning and running out the exit.

As soon as the leprechaun was gone, all three girls groaned, and slowly started to stand up. Leah's legs wobbled under her, and she stumbled across the room, so dazed that she did not realize she was going anywhere until she bumped into a shelf, her stomach caving in in a rubber-like way. "Wha...?" Olivia took a step back, pressing her hand into her stomach as deep as she could. Her stomach kept on going back, and Olivia turned her head backwards, surprised to see that the shape of her hand was poking through her back, covered with her skin on her back. It was like her bones were now gone.

Olivia slowly managed to turn around at the sound of metal hitting flesh, and she could see metal store items slam into Sierra's body as she slowly started to stand. Behind Sierra, Dena was standing, a hole opening up on her stomach. "Wh...What's going on?" she asked with fear in her tone.

Sierra grunted as more metal items slammed against her body, covering her in a "metal suit". Sierra suddenly grunted and she fell over, her arm hitting a shelf as the cash register flew off the counter and was dragged over to the back of her head, making fall over. As she fell, her arm hit a shelf, making a ring-shaped item fall from its place, falling and sliding onto Sierra's ring finger on her left hand; and as Sierra hit the ground, all of the metal items, released themselves from her body.

Groaning, Sierra sat up onto her knees, just in time to see another metal object fly off of the shelf and come toward her. Thinking quickly, Sierra held out her hand that had the ring on it, and the item froze in place. Blinking in confusion, Sierra eyed the ring, which looked kind of like a mood ring. Shrugging, Sierra focused and clenched her fist, which sent the item shooting back, smashing through the glass window of the shop.

Grinning, Sierra stood up and turned to face her two friends before she looked down at two of the metal items on the ground: the two cans that she had tipped over; one read "Liquid Magnets", and the other read "Liquid Bone Remover".

"I will tell you what just happened, Dena..." Sierra grinned, holding out her ringed hand, making every single metal item come flying off of the shelves and fly over to her body, where they attached to her, forming together to make a complete body-armor outfit made out of metal items that covered everything except her face, hands and feet. "...That machine just gave us the strength to put an end to Haley Long once and for all..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, both Olivia and Dena were sleeping on the floor, until Sierra entered the front of the shop, to pots hovering in the air as she controlled them. Moving her hands closer together, Sierra managed to bang the pots together, snapping Olivia and Dena awake and making them sit up.

"What is it?" Dena asked.

"Get up..." Sierra ordered, the two pots dropping to the floor. "We all need to practice. We only have until noon before Dragon Girl finishes her last class for the day. That is when we need to attack. That...is when we end her..."

LINE BREAK

Haley yawned as she pushed open the doors of her college, stepping out into the afternoon day. She started to walk down the sidewalk toward her home, completely unaware of the three girls standing on the roof of the school. "Alright..." Sierra said as she watched Haley walk away. "I think we've got her. Let's go!"

Haley continued to walk down the sidewalk, completely unaware of any danger, until the three girls landed on the ground right in front of her; Sierra's metal body suit cracking the cement below her as she landed. Haley jumped back alarmed. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, but then she got angry. "Look, I know you three are total jerks, but are you trying to kill me?"

"As a matter of fact, Dragon Girl..." Sierra grinned. "We are...Girls, attack!" Then, both Olivia and Dena charged at Haley; Dena somersaulting across the pavement before landing in a squatting position, her stomach opening up as two items that looked to Haley like pompoms shot out. Thinking quickly, Haley transformed into her dragon form in a bright light, hovering in the air and smacking both pompoms back with her tail.

The pompoms flew back at Dena, and the girl was forced to duck as they went passed her and landed on the ground. As Haley hovered in the air, she could see that the pompoms were starting to disintegrate into the pavement. "No way..." Haley muttered, just in time to hear yelling as both Dena and Olivia jumped off of the ground. Haley quickly backed up, shooting out her tail and wrapping it around Dena's ankle as the girl tried to kick her.

"HIYAH!" Haley shouted, tossing Dena to the side just as Olivia slammed into her. Haley grunted as she found herself falling to the ground; Haley grunted again as she slammed against the sidewalk, Olivia landing on her feet right in front of her. Haley managed to lifted her head just in time to see Olivia gold up one of her hands, it started to surge with electricity before a swirling, purple vortex shot out, coming down toward Haley.

Haley's eyes widened as she felt a sucking feeling, and she could feel herself being dragged into the vortex. Haley quickly rolled around, digging her claws into the pavement, trying to stop herself from being sucked into the vortex, only to look up to see Dena standing right in front of her.

"Wh...Why are you doing this?" Haley tried to ask, her voice loud over the sound of the swirling vortex. Dena didn't answer her question; instead, the hole in her stomach opened up once again, and a pompom shot out, hitting Haley in the back. Almost immediately, Haley could feel a burning pain and a hissing noise as the pompom started to disintegrate on her back.

Letting out a roar of pain, Haley felt her claws retract from the ground, and she screamed as she started to get sucked into the vortex...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley could feel herself being sucked into the vortex, and she was screaming like she had never screamed before. She didn't want it to end like this. She couldn't let it end like this. She had no idea where the vortex would send her. She could not leave her family, Sun, Leah behind.

Quickly, Haley spread out her wings and started to flap them as fast and hard as she could. Haley could sense that she had stopped being sucked into the vortex, but she wasn't moving away from it. "Come on..." Haley found herself verbally begging her wings, flapping them even harder to the point where they started to hurt. "Come on..."

Finally, Haley breathed a sigh of relief as she felt herself flying away from the vortex and up into the air. as she turned and started to fly away, she looked down to see Sierra's enraged face. In the blink of an eye, Sierra clenched her left hand as she used her right to point up at Haley. As she did so, three pieces of metal flew off of her and came flying up to Haley. Haley's eyes widened, and she went up higher into the air, turning to her side to avoid one, before diving down toward the ground to avoid the one that was heading for her tail and legs. Then, Haley swopped back up to avoid the one that was heading for her head before flying away as quickly as she could.

Back on the ground, Olivia and Dena slowly walked over to Sierra, as the three pieces of metal came back down and reconnected with her metal "suit" as she watched Haley fly away.

"What do we do now?" Olivia asked.

"We wait..." Sierra smiled slightly as soon as Haley was out of sight. "After all, she can't escape. We'll meet her again..."

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street electronics, Sun Park was sitting at the counter, using an old computer. Sun thought a moment before she put her fingers to the keyboard, typing in some word. Suddenly, she turned her head from the screen and to the door when she heard the bell above the door ring and she heard footsteps and panting. Haley stood in dragon form, her claws over her belly.

"Haley!" Sun found herself jumping out of her seat and rushing over to her student. "Haley, what happened?" Sun put her hands on Haley's shoulder, and the Korean Dragon guided Haley to the back room, where she helped Haley sit down on the couch. Once Haley was sitting down, Sun took the liberty of checking over Haley, making sure she wasn't badly hurt. Sun stopped as her eyes caught a glimpse of a burn mark on Haley's back. "Haley..." Sun repeated. "What happened?"

"I was attacked..." Haley replied.

"No kidding..." Sun turned and started to walk out to the front room. "You stay right here, Haley. I'll be right back with the first aid kit..."

Haley watched as Sun left the room, coming back a few seconds later, carrying a first aid kit. Haley watched as Sun set the kit down at her feet and kneeled down. "Who attacked you, Haley?" Sun asked as she opened the kit, pulling out some kind of disinfecting spray and some bandages.

"It was Sierra, Olivia and Dena..." Haley said, before hissing as Sun applied a cotton swab with spray to her back. Trying to ignore the stinging, Haley continued: "It was so weird, Sun. I don't know what happened to them!"

"What do you mean, Haley?" Sun asked, taking the swab away from her scaly back and replacing it with a bandage. "Something happened to them?"

"Yes!" Haley quickly sat up. "They have these superpowers now!"

"What?"

"They have powers!" Haley repeated. "Dangerous powers! Sun, I barely got away! I never thought I'd say this, but they've moved up from just being pains; now, they're threatening!"

"Alright, Haley..." Sun slowly stood up. "It's okay. I will alert the Dragon Council. I am certain that they will take this seriously and that they will look into it. Everything will be just fine."

LINE BREAK

As Sun stepped out of Canal Street Electronics and transformed into her sky blue dragon form, she had no idea that in fact, that there were three girls standing on the roof of the shop, watching her.

As Sun flew off, Dena spoke up: "We should go in there right now!"

"Patience..." was all Sierra said. "We'll get her soon enough..."

"But she's injured and scared!" Dena continued. "Now is the best time to get her! She will be cornered!"

"We're waiting..."

"What, do you want her to fight back?" Olivia demanded. "I agree with Dena! If we go in there now, she will not have time to prepare for our attack! We have the element of surprise!"

"That is where you are wrong..." Sierra smiled. "She barely escaped with her life. If she is half as intelligent as she poses herself off as, she is preparing for us. A fight is more than likely. We're waiting..."

"No!" Olivia suddenly burst out, jumping from the roof. "I'm getting her now!"

As Olivia pushed open the door to Canal Street Electronics, she could hear not only the dinging bell above the door, but also Sierra shouting: "GET BACK HERE!" However, Olivia didn't listen, and she rushed into the shop, looking into the dark front room. Growling, Olivia realized that Haley was not there, and she rushed into the back room, only to see the exact same thing: nothing.

"You idiot!" Olivia suddenly grunted as she felt something smack into the back of her head. As she fell to her knees, Olivia could hear the footsteps of Sierra and Dena behind her, and she could hear the metal reconnect with Sierra's "suit" as she berated: "I told you to stay, and you didn't listen to me! Don't you know what you have just done? You just blew our cover!"

"No I didn't..." Olivia growled as she sat up on her knees. "I didn't...because she's not her. This place is deserted."

"I don't know about that..." Dena piped up. "...I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right. I almost feel like we aren't alo-UGHH!" Before Dena could finish, she grunted as something slammed into her, slamming her against the wall. As Dena fell onto the floor, Sierra and Olivia both took defensive positions.

"I know that was you, Haley!" Sierra shouted. "So, just show yourself! Let's get this over with!"

However, Sierra did not get the answer she was inspecting. Instead of seeing a pink dragon, Sierra gasped as something small hit her in the face, before it fell into her hand. Sierra growled as she held it up to her eyes and read: "Invisibility potion?"

"That's right!" Sierra looked up as she heard Haley's voice. "For a beast, I'm not so dumb, huh?" Them Sierra's eyes widened as she saw a blast of fire coming right for her. Sierra quickly ducked to the ground, somersaulted and got back up, turning around and pointing blindly at the sky, her pieces of metal moving away from her body and slamming into the walls and the ceiling putting holes in them, until she could hear a grunt, and the next moment, they could hear something hit the floor. Within seconds after hitting the floor, Haley's pink dragon form slowly started to reappear.

Quickly, Olivia started to run over to Haley, while Dena joined her, only front-flipping. As she got close enough to Haley, Dena kicked off of the ground and went shooting into the air, aiming her stomach and firing two pompoms at her.

Haley quickly saw the pompoms, and she quickly jumped up just as the pompoms hit and started to get up, but before taking two steps, Olivia jumped in front of her, reaching out and grabbing hold of Haley's claws, trying to hold her in place. "Go ahead, Dena!" Olivia called. "Just hurry! I don't think I can keep hold of her for very long!" Even as she spoke, Haley pulled, lifting Olivia off of her feet and swinging her over to where Dena was, just as Dena fired another pompom, which hit Olivia in the back.

As Olivia howled in pain from the burning pain in her back, Haley quickly tossed her across the room, where Olivia slammed against the wall, falling back against the couch, only her upper body and face found their way onto the floor, leaving Olivia in a kind of "Z" shape.

Haley quickly lifted off of the ground as Dena continued to fire pompoms. 1, 2, 3, 4 pompoms-Haley swirled through the air, missing every single one of them, before she stopped and aimed herself right for Dena, who was scowling at her. As Dena started to see that Haley was coming right for her at a fast speed, she opened up the hole in her stomach, only to gasp in horror as she realized that no pompoms were coming out. "Uh-oh..." Dena managed before Haley slammed right into her.

Dena screeched as she slammed against the floor, rolling a couple of inches across the floor before she came to a stop. Dena slowly picked herself up onto her knees, quickly seeing Haley land on the other side of the room right in front of a switch on the wall. Dena quickly picked herself up, but before she could take a step, Haley flipped the switch, and glowing bars appeared, around Dena in a box-shape, trapping her.

In the middle of the room, Sierra glanced from the motionless Olivia to the trapped Dena before she scowled at Haley. "You've got to do everything yourself, don't you?" she asked rhetorically before she charged at Haley, pointing at her as all of the metal around her arm shot at Haley.

Haley reacted quickly, and she moved down closer on the floor, her belly scraping against the wooden floor as she slammed into Sierra's metal legs. As Haley landed on her feet, Sierra flipped through the air before landing on her feet before she turned around and charged at Haley.

Haley could hear her metal clanking against the ground, so she was ready. Haley quickly ducked, making Sierra screech as she tripped over the pink dragon. As Sierra hit the floor, her ring slid off of her finger and slid across the ground. Sierra didn't notice this, and she slowly stood up, just as everything metal left its place in the shop and slammed right into the girl.

Haley watched with wide eyes as Sierra was completely covered with metal objects, until it became too much for the teenage girl to handle, and she fell over onto the floor, completely trapped in metal.

Despite her shock, Haley couldn't help but release a sigh of relief from knowing that the threat had been taken down. Haley turned from Sierra and looked at Dena in her cage, before looking at the couch, only to gasp. Olivia was gone.

Haley quickly turned around and put her claws up in defense when she heard the bell above the door ring, but she once again sighed with relief as Sun entered the room with two armor-clad dragon guards. "Haley, are you oka...?" Sun started, but she stopped when she saw the two girls that had been defeated.

LINE BREAK

As Haley stood at Sun's side while the Korean Dragon held her communication devide, Haley could see the two dragon guards finish tying up Dena and Sierra, who was now free from the metal. Both girls had defeated looks on their faces, and as soon as they were securely bound, the guards forced the two girls to walk out of the room.

Once the door to Canal Street Electronics had closed behind them, the two guards took a firmer hold of their prisoners before they took off into the air and flew off with the two prisoners, completely unaware of a figure watching them from the roof of the building right across the street of Canal Street Electronics.

Once the dragons were out of sight, Olivia sneered as she turned her attention back to Canal Street Electronics. "I'm going to get you, Haley..." Olivia vowed.

LINE BREAK

Back in the shop, Haley watched as the holographic form of Councilor Ulixes appeared on the communication device. "Yes?" she asked.

"Haley has caught two of the three girls that I told you about..." Sun reported. "They are being transported as we speak..."

"Well..." Haley could see a grin on Ulixes' face. "...That sure was fast. Very good, Dragon Long..."

"Yes, but there is still one more out there..." Haley added. "I don't know how, but she escaped."

"It doesn't matter to me how she escaped, Dragon Long..." Ulixes crossed her arms as she spoke. "The only thing that matters to me is that you catch her. In the meantime, do you know the source of their power?"

"No..." Haley answered.

"Very well..." Ulixes said. "Add that to your list of missions. The Council and myself will want to know. In the meantime, I assure you that you will never have to worry about the two you just captured again. This will be a nice new home for them..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Haley found herself entering the library of her college. After searching for a while, Haley found Leah sitting at one of the tables, writing something. Leah seemed to notice Haley's presence, for she looked up and smiled.

"Mind if I sit down?" Haley asked.

"Please do!" Leah replied, pulling out the chair right next to her for her friend. "I'm so bored righting this paper for my English class..."

Haley found herself sitting down, and as she scooted her chair in, Leah once again spoke: "Man, I just saw something today that I thought I never would. Do you want to know what that is?"

"What?"

"Those two snobs weren't here." Leah seemed rather happy. "I could never seem to get away from Olivia, Sierra and Dena in high school, so I was relieved to hear that Dena wasn't graduating, but I knew that I would still have to put up with Sierra and Olivia. Imagine my surprise when I saw that both of them were gone..."

"Yeah, about that..." Haley spoke after a moment. "...I don't think either of them are coming back..."

"Why is that?"

"Well..." Haley tried to think of the best way to put it. "You see...Sierra and Dena are kind of on the Island of Draco serving very hard time. Olivia is out there plotting revenge on me, no doubt, but until then, I think it would be in her best interests to stay away from here."

"Really?" Leah finally looked up from her paper, a small smile on her face quickly turning into a snicker, making her have to put her hand to her mouth until she calmed down. Once she had, she lowered her hand and looked back down at her paper. "Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"What did they do?" Leah asked.

Haley opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, she heard a rather small voice. "Uh, Leah..." Haley turned her head to see Destiny Morgan standing in front of them with a math book in her hands. "Hi..."

"Hey..." both Leah and Haley stated.

"Listen, I know this is probably a lot to ask..." Destiny continued. "...But I was wondering if you understood the math lesson today..."

"Sure..." Leah answered.

"Oh..." Destiny smiled slightly. "Well, I was wondering if you could help me out. I don't really get it..."

"Uh..." Leah thought about it for a moment. "Well, I was kind of working on a paper for another class...but...sure..."

"Thanks..." Destiny's smile widened, and she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Leah as she closed her English book.

Haley just sat there, not knowing what else to do before she heard a ringing in her pocket. "Oh..." Haley found herself rather relieved as she found herself getting up. "I should go..."

"Alright..." Leah answered. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed as she closed the door to the library behind her. Leaning against the wall, Haley pulled out her communication device from her pocket and could see the holographic image of Sun Park. "Yes, Sun?"

"Haley, come down to the new Ha-Ha's..." Sun said. "It's not far from your school. You'll be able to find it..."

"Alright Sun, but why?"

"We found something..."

LINE BREAK

Haley stared in wonder as she pushed open the door of Ha-Ha's Magical Prank Shop. She immediately could see Sun standing next to a leprechaun who was sitting at the counter. "What's going on?" Haley asked as she walked up to Sun.

"When the Dragon Council made it known to the entire Magical World that there was a girl who looked human but had some kind of powers..." Sun answered. "...We got a call from this leprechaun. He said that three girls came in here and something happened to them. His description matched Sierra, Dena and Olivia's perfectly..."

"So..." Haley looked at the leprechaun. "What happened to them?"

"They came in here and knocked me out..." the leprechaun answered quickly. "When I came to, they were trapped in that machine..." He then pointed to a weird, door-frame looking machine.

"What do you mean 'trapped'?" Sun asked.

"They were being zapped by it..." the leprechaun answered. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran...Am I in trouble?"

As the leprechaun spoke, Haley found herself walking over to the machine. As she looked at it, she could sense both Sun and the leprechaun behind her. "Is there any way to reverse the effects?" Haley asked.

"I don't know!" the leprechaun answered truthfully. "I just work here!"

"Haley, you think this machine gave the girls those powers?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, Sun..." Haley's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "...But it's all I've got at the moment..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review! As a heads up, the next episode will be up on Saturday, July 2nd.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Four: Stockholm Dragon

Haley sighed as she sat on the couch in the back room of Canal Street Electronics. She was bored; it was Friday night, and there was nothing to do. Fu Dog was lying next to her on his back, a ball in his mouth as he brought his front paws up to his mouth in an attempt to get the ball out. Haley sighed once more, just as Sun Park entered the room with two bags of groceries in her hands. As she set the bags down, she noticed Haley on the couch.

"Haley..." Sun spoke. "What are you doing here? I told you that you were done with dragon training forty-five minutes ago. You should go out and have some fun..."

"There's nothing fun to do..." Haley muttered.

"Oh, I hardly doubt that..." Sun started to take the groceries out of the bag one-by-one.

"No?" Haley asked, sitting up. "There's nothing to do! There aren't any magical emergencies, I don't have any assignments for class, and my parents are both at some restaurant tonight." Then, she sighed as she crossed her arms. "There's nothing to do..."

"You could take me out to play..." Fu Dog spit out the ball and rolled over onto his side, looking up at Haley with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Haley just looked down at the shar-pei for a moment before she stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. It'll clear my mind..." Then, she walked out of the room and left the shop.

LINE BREAK

"I should've brought a jacket..." Haley made out through chattering teeth as she walked across the crosswalk, leading her down a sidewalk, leading her to the nearby movie theater. As Haley got closer to the theater, she was surprised to hear shouts and what sounded like breaking glass; but what was more disturbing was that Haley could see a crowd of people. No...not people. Dragons.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Without even thinking about it, Haley took off running toward the movie theater. As she got even closer, she could see a big, strong dragon that was in front of the mob bend down and pick up a brick off the ground. Just as Haley reached the back of the mob, the dragon threw it, and Haley could hear it crashing through something.

"Hey!" Haley shouted, searching around the mob and finally finding two dragons, one orange and large, and the other sea green, shorter dragon. The orange dragon had long, red hair that was in a ponytail, so Haley assumed that the orange was female. "Hey, what's going on?" Haley asked, grabbing onto the orange dragon's wrist.

"Hey, let go of me, human!" the female orange dragon pulled away, just as another smash could be heard.

"Humans aren't allowed here..." the sea green dragon concurred.

"I am a dragon!" Haley replied, stepping back as her pink dragon form replaced her human form. Both dragons looked completely shocked at the dragon in front of them.

"Charlie..." the orange dragon stammered. "Look! It's the American Dragon!"

"I see her, Maggie..." Charlie replied.

"Can you please just tell me what's going on?" Haley asked. "Why are all of the magical creatures in this area resorting to violence? I thought we were better than this."

"Come on..." Maggie narrowed her eyes. "I'll show ya what's going on..." Then, Maggie flapped her wings and lifted off of the ground. "Well, come on..." She looked down at Haley, and the American Dragon followed suit. Once hovering next to Maggie, Haley watched as Maggie pointed to the sign that was hanging over the doors. "Can you read that?" she asked.

"Yes..." Haley answered. She could read it perfectly, even from where she was. The sign read: _**No service to magical creatures**_.

As the two landed, Maggie continued: "They just put it up this morning. You can see why we're not happy..."

"Of course I do!" Haley said just as there was another crash and another shattering window. "That doesn't mean that this is right, though!"

"What do you know?" Charlie scoffed. "We have every right in the world to see movies here, and we have every right in the world to react this way!"

"No!" Haley replied quickly. "You don't! Not to mention the fact that you can get in so much trouble if the Dragon Council catches you!"

Charlie scoffed again. "And how do you suppose that they'll find out about this?"

Just as he asked this, there came a very loud roar from the roof of the theater. As Maggie and Charlie looked up, Haley turned her head and looked up to see a tall, thin and muscular lavender colored dragon standing on the roof before it swooped down. The next thing Haley knew, all of the other dragons turned and started to run, including Charlie and Maggie, taking off and lying into the night.

Now Haley could see why; the lavender dragon had grabbed onto the leader dragon and had slammed him to the ground. As the lavender dragon straightened, Haley could tell that the leader dragon was no longer moving, most likely unconscious. Then, Haley's heart skipped a beat as the lavender dragon turned its head and looked right at her. The next thing Haley knew, she was on her back on the cold street cement, the lavender dragon's foot on her chest. "You're in a lot of trouble..." the lavender dragon growled in a female voice with a Canadian accent.

Meanwhile, as they were flying away, Maggie stopped and turned her head, looking down at Haley. "What are you doing?" Charlie hissed at her; he had also stopped.

"We have to help her..."

"No, we don't..."

"But she didn't have anything to do with this!" Maggie tried to reason.

"That's her problem, not ours..." Charlie sneered as he continued flying away. Maggie watched him fly away before giving one last look at Haley. With an uncertain look on her face, Maggie turned and flew after Charlie.

Back on the ground, Haley was not surprised to see that the lavender had not let her up off the ground. However, she was surprised to see two dragons flying over the roof of the theater and land right by the lavender dragon's side. Haley recognized one of the dragons as Councilor Fachtna, while the other dragon was old and rather frail looking with an army green color. Like the lavender dragon, he had no hair on his head.

"Well done, Dragon Campbell!" Fachtna commended.

"It was fortunate we were just flying by..." the army green dragon added.

"Yes..." Fachtna walked over to the lavender dragon and put his claws on her shoulder. "You will make an excellent dragon..." However, that was when he saw Haley. "Dragon Long, what are you doing here?"

"She was part of the mob..." the lavender dragon, Campbell, answered. Fachtna's jaw slowly lowered as he looked at Campbell. Then, he slowly turned his head down on Haley so she could see his angry expression.

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel sweat pouring down her forehead, and she could feel her heart beating against her ribcage as she stood in the Main Hall, in front of Councilor Fachtna and Councilor Ulixes. Sun and Fu Dog were standing in the corner of the room; Fu's expression was unreadable, while Sun looked beyond angry, just like Ulixes.

"Explain yourself, Dragon Long!" Ulixes nearly shouted. "What do you think you were doing? What did you hope to accomplish by destroying property?"

"Now, now Councilor..." Fachtna cut her off. His voice was more gentle, but Haley could tell that he was just as angry. "Dragon Long, quite frankly...this is without a doubt the worst thing I have ever seen a dragon do. You are supposed to be representing the humans and the other dragons that live in America. What do you do? Something utterly stupid and foolish!"

"What's next?" Ulixes started again. "Are you going to attack the Council? Your brother did, and look at where it got him! You are heading down that exact same road! Why, I have half a mind to strip you of your dragon powers forever!"

"Now, now..." Fachtna once again cut her off. "That would not be wise. Dragon Long is a very capable and valuable dragon. However, she still needs to be punished..."

Haley's heart started pounding again as Fachtna reached down and pulled open a drawer. As he closed it, Haley could see some kind of belt in his hands. Haley watched, her eyes wide, as Fachtna walked over to her. Then, Fachtna kneeled and wrapped the "belt" around her waist, and with a click, Fachtna stood up and Haley let out a gasp as she felt her dragon form fading.

Looking down at the belt around her now human body, Haley's eyes widened as she realized that the "belt" had started to glow pink. "Dragon Long..." Haley looked up at Fachtna as he spoke. "I am sorry to do this, but I have no choice. Until you prove your worth again, you are not allowed to be the American Dragon. As to not strip you of your dragon chi, this strap will restrict your dragon powers completely..."

"But..." Haley tried.

"Let me finish, Dragon Long..." Fachtna cut her off. "We will be using this device to keep an eye on you. Now, you are in no way fired from your duties. You are the one and only American Dragon. However, until you prove your worth to me, Dragon Campbell shall take care of your duties..."

"What?" Haley found herself shouting, just as the doors to the Main Hall opened and Campbell and the army green dragon entered.

"Ah...Dragon Campbell..." Fachtna stepped back. "...I have good news for you. You will have your chance to carry on your cousin's work. I have a mission for you..."

"I'll gladly accept it, Councilor..." Campbell kneeled.

"Good..." Fachtna replied as Ulixes joined his side. "You see, there is a Huntsclan member that was spared from the Crystal Skulls all those years ago. We have received an anonymous tip saying that he is hiding out in a hotel in New York. Here are the directions..." Then, he added as Ulixes handed her the directions. "...As you can see, there is no name here. We do not know who sent this. It may be a trap, and we trust you to find out whether it is or not..."

Campbell nodded as she folded the paper. "I will not let you down, Councilor." She said. "I will do my best..." Then, Haley watched as Campbell turned and walked out of the room. Growling, Haley found herself storming out the door, following the dragon out the door.

Just as Campbell spread her wings, Haley cleared her throat, making Campbell turn around and face her. "I hope you're happy..." Haley growled. "Do you know how much trouble you got me into?"

"I didn't get you into any trouble, dragon..." Campbell growled back. "You got yourself into trouble. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take down YOUR enemy..."

This made Haley even angrier, and she found herself clenching her fists, struggling to fight her urge to punch Campbell right in the side of the face. "So, you take pleasure in taking my job?"

"Well, let's just put it this way..." Campbell smiled as she flapped her wings and took off into the air. "You Americans are too full of yourselves. I think it's time for the American Dragon to be overshadowed by another dragon..." Then, Campbell turned and flew off, leaving Haley alone.

LINE BREAK

Evil laughter could be heard as a dark red dragon stood in front of a large screen that showed Haley standing alone after Campbell took off. "Perfect!" The Hunter turned around to face the thief, who was twirling her gun as she leaned against the wall. "This is the best plan I have ever had!"

"Is it?" the thief asked, stopping the twirling of her weapon and putting back onto her belt. "How so? Now they know where we are. They'll find us..."

"Exactly..." The Hunter replied, an evil smirk on his face. "That dragon is coming for us, and we will be ready..."

"And what happens then?" the thief asked. "We'll have to leave here and find another place!"

"That won't matter..." The Hunter said as he turned around to face the screen. "...By that time, I will have the Hourglass..."

LINE BREAK

Campbell squinted her eyes as she felt the wind blowing against her face as she flew through the air. Looking down at the directions in her claws, Campbell looked up and searched the area below her.

After a few more moments, Campbell landed, and after glancing at the directions one more time, she turned around a corner; right in front of her was the hotel. "Bingo..." Campbell said to herself as she walked over to the door of the hotel. Campbell took a deep breath before she put both of her claws on the door and pulled it open, only to gasp as she saw a Huntsclan uniform clad man standing right behind the door with his blazing green staff pointed right at her.

"Welcome, dragon..." he said in a mocked happy tone before he fired. The last thing Campbell knew what the pain of the blast. Then, the world went black.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Campbell groaned as she opened her eyes, finding herself in a dark and damp room. Her heart pounding, Campbell tried to move, but found that she was stuck. Looking up, she could see that her arms were pulled up and her hands were shackled, keeping her against the wall.

"Aw, good to see you're awake..." Campbell's heart skipped a beat as she heard the Huntsclan member's voice, and she saw him walk up to her. "How did you sleep?" Campbell growled as he stared her down, and she found herself pulling at her chains. "Now, now..." The Huntsclan member continued. "Let's not be hasty. You know, you and I aren't really that different..."

"Guess again..." Campbell growled. "We're completely different!"

The Hunter just stared at her as she pulled against her chains. "You and I are more alike than you think." He repeated. "I want you to think about that. While you think, I have something for you..."

Hearing these words, Campbell stopped struggling just in time for her to catch a glimpse of something in The Hunter's hands. However, before she could make out what it was, The Hunter took it and jammed it right below her armpit, making her roar in pain. Tears welling up in her eyes, Campbell managed to look down at her armpit, where she could see a blood-red "H" item sticking onto her pit.

"Just a little something to remember me by..." The Hunter said as he reached for his belt and pulled out a key, which he then used to unlock her shackles. As soon as she was free, Campbell slid onto the ground, tears coming from her eyes. The Hunter then kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about the Ucrono Hourglass?"

With these words, the tears stopped falling, and Campbell looked up at The Hunter...

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Haley was sitting against the wall of the Main Hall; her arms were crossed, and she had an angry frown on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening! She had done nothing wrong, but here she was getting punished!

"Hey, kid!" Haley turned her head to the side as she saw Fu Dog trotting over to her. Fu Dog stopped when he was right at her side, and he sat down right next to her. "Man, I'll tell you! I never thought you would do something like this..."

"I didn't!" Haley insisted in a frustrated tone. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Well, that's not what it looked like..." Fu replied as he nudged Haley's arm with his head. "But don't worry, I still care about ya! You know, dog and all..."

Before Haley could respond, she suddenly looked up when she saw several dragons, including Fachtna, Ulixes, Sun, the army green dragon, and several others rushing up as Haley could see Campbell landing on the grass. Without even thinking, Haley found herself getting up and walking over to the crowd; pushing her way through some of the dragons, Haley could clearly see Campbell stepping closer to Fachtna, Ulixes and the army green dragon.

"It was a trap, Councilors..." Campbell confirmed. "When I got there, the Huntsclan warrior attacked me. I was forced to fight him for my life..." As she spoke, Campbell extended one of her clenched fists, and Haley watched as she unclenched her fist, her eyes widening as she realized that in her claws, was The Hunter's mask. "...And I was able to end his life..."

At first, Haley did not know how the Council would react to this news, but she soon found out when Fachtna simply nodded. "Very well, Dragon Campbell..." He said. "You did all you could. Did you manage to find out anything else?"

"He said something about the Ucrono Hourglass..."

"Yes, we knew about that already..." Ulixes growled. "It wasn't like he was going to get it anyway. It's safely stashed away in my quarters..."

Perhaps it was that Haley was angry at Campbell for taking her job, or perhaps she realized the look on her face when Ulixes revealed the hiding place, but Haley felt like Campbell was not to be trusted.

"Well..." Fachtna continued. "You have done well, Dragon Campbell. Dragon Master Williams, you must be very proud of your pupil..."

"I am..." the army green dragon smiled. "She has exceeded all of my expectations..."

Haley stood right where she was as all of the dragons went their separate ways. As Haley watched Campbell reunite with her master. "Hey, what were you doing?" Haley turned around as she heard Fu's voice, and she could see Fu Dog walking over to her. "What were you doing?"

"Something's not right, Fu..." Haley replied, walking the rest of the way so Fu wouldn't have to finish walking over to her. Then, the two started to walk across the grass. "That look on her face-Fu, what do you know about her?"

"Her name is Blair Campbell..." Fu answered. "...Her cousin was the Canadian Dragon, but he got whacked by Stregoi about ten years ago. Since then, she's been training to take over the title. Why?"

"Well, that look in her eyes when Ulixes said that the Hourglass was in her quarters..." Haley answered. "...I...I don't think she can be trusted..."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Fu asked, looking up at her. "She just got rid of your foe! I just think you're jealous! Well kid, take it from me! If you mess up, you need to know how to take the fall."

Haley growled as she heard Fu Dog say these words, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Fu, why don't you trust me?" She demanded. "You know what? FINE! Don't believe me! I know that look that I saw on her face...She's planning something, and I'm going to find out what..."

"Kid..." Fu tried, but just as he turned around, Haley and turned and was now running across the grass in the direction that they had been heading from.

LINE BREAK

Haley was panting by the tome the buildings on the island came into view. As she stopped to take a few breaths, Haley looked around, quickly catching sight of Blair Campbell, exchanging words with her dragon master. Haley watched as the two split up, the army green dragon walking off to the Main Hall while Campbell started to walk to the hall where all of the Council members' quarters were.

"Knew it..." Haley said to herself as she started to follow Campbell as she pulled open the door and stepped inside. Haley rushed up and grabbed the door and grabbed it before it closed, quickly following Campbell inside. As Haley closed the door behind her, she turned her head to see Campbell opening a door to a room and stepping in.

Haley quickly followed the other dragon, and she stopped at the door the was open only ajar, peeking into the room as Campbell looked around the room. "I'm inside..." she said out lod, even though that there was no one inside the room except for her.

LINE BREAK

The Hunter stood in dragon form in front of his large screen in the hotel. He could see the room that Campbell was in. "Very good, my dragon friend..." he chuckled..."

LINE BREAK

Haley gasped, and she found herself backing up as she heard the words: "Very good, my dragon friend..." It was The Hunter. He was talking to her, even though he wasn't even in the room. It sounded like his voice was coming from Campbell's body-her ears.

"Keep on looking..." The Hunter's voice sounded out again. "...It's in here somewhere..."

"I will..." Campbell agreed, as Haley took a step back away from the door. She had to tell the Council! However, just as she put her foot down, her eyes widened in horror as the floor board creaked underneath her. Freezing, Haley could hear Campbell say: "Someone's here..." before she turned and pulled open the door. Haley could feel herself shaking as Campbell shot her tail at her, wrapping it around her neck.

"Did you find the intruder?" The Hunter's voice demanded.

"I did..." Campbell replied. "Say hello to the American Dragon..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley grunted as she pulled at the ropes keeping her wrists behind her back and the ropes around her upper body. She was sitting on the floor as Campbell continued looking around the room. "Keep looking!" The Hunter's voice encouraged her. "It has to be in here somewhere!"

"I've looked everywhere!" Campbell growled. "I have searched this room top to bottom, and there is no sign of the Ucrono Hourglass!"

"Are you sure you've looked everywhere?" The Hunter asked. "Are you completely sure?"

"Yes!" Campbell quickly replied. "Of course I-wait..." She stopped herself. "No. There's one place I missed..." Campbell then turned and started to walk passed Haley, and she stopped at the drawers beside Ulixes' bed; Haley turned her head and watched, her eyes widening as she watched Campbell pull open the top drawer. "Yes..." Campbell grinned as she looked inside, thn reached inside, pulling out the Ucrono Hourglass. "I've found it!"

"Very good..." Haley could hear The Hunter's voice again. "Get off of that island and bring it to me!"

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog used his head to open the door to the Main Hall, and he walked inside as Fachtna, Ulixes, Sun and Dragon Master Williams all sat at the table, drinking tea. "I tell you..." Fachtna growled. "...Those humans are getting more and more difficult to work with. Can't they see that we are trying to live in harmony with them?"

"Perhaps they do not want to live in harmony, Councilor..." Ulixes said as she took a drink of tea. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Fu Dog..." Sun turned her head. "What are you doing here? Where's Haley?"

"She ran off..." Fu replied. "I don't know where she was heading to..."

"It doesn't matter..." Fachtna stated. "As long as that strap is around her, she is completely powerless, and we can keep an eye on her..."

"Sir!" Everyone in the room looked toward the door as it suddenly opened, and two armored dragon guards entered, escorting in an orange dragon with red hair, who had her claws shackled in front of her. The two guards stopped her right in front of the table, and one of the guards continued: "This dragon has just turned herself in. She admits to being part of the riot last night. She says her name is Maggie and that she is a dragon living in New York."

"Why would you turn yourself in?" Ulixes demanded. "You got away! Why would you willingly give yourself up when you know the punishment for your crime?"

"Because..." Maggie spoke up. "You are punishing someone who had nothing to do with the riot. The American Dragon was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She even tried to tell me that what I was doing was wrong. She had nothing to do with it. Please...let her go. I swear to you...she had nothing to do with it..."

"Enough!" Fachtna shouted, standing up. "I've had enough of you! Do you honestly expect me to believe you? Dragon Long was there, so I can do nothing but believe that she was part of it!"

"Please, you have to liste..." Maggie tried again as the two guards grabbed onto her, but before she could continue, there came a loud explosive sound from outside.

"What was that?" Fu asked, only to see that Fachtna, Ulixes, Sun and Williams were all running for the exit. "Hey, wait for me!" Fu called as he rushed after them, exiting the hall as the others looked at the area of the explosion, which they could see smoke coming from.

"That looks like my quarters!" Ulixes roared.

LINE BREAK

Haley stared blankly at the steaming hole in the wall that Campbell had just flown out of, but then she remembered the position that she was in, and she quickly resumed her struggle, pulling against the ropes binding her. However, no matter hard she strained, she found that they would not give, and she found herself falling onto her side, rolling around on the ground as she tried to find a weakness in her restraints.

Haley suddenly froze as she heard the door creaking, and she lifted her head to see that the door had been pushed open, and Sun, Fu Dog, Fachtna, Ulixes and Dragon Master Williams were all staring at her with a look of shock on their faces. However, when she found that they were just standing there, Haley found herself growling. "Here's an idea!" She said. "Get me out of this!"

"Dragon Long..." Fachtna asked as he and the others made their way over to her. "What happened here?"

Haley found herself sitting up as Sun got behind her, and with two swift movements with her claws, Haley's ropes fell away. "It was Campbell..." Haley reported as she got to her feet. "She lied to you. She didn't dispose of The Hunter, she's helping him! She stole the Hourglass!" Then, she added when she looked down and saw Fu's face: "Yeah, I'll tell you that I told you so once we get the Ucrono back..."

LINE BREAK

Haley, Sun, Fachtna, Ulixes, Fu Dog and Williams all rushed out passed the part of the island where the buildings were, and they could see an army of dragon soldiers standing, ready to fight, while two more guards held a dragon down on the ground. Suddenly, the restrained dragon's tail came up, knocking both of the dragons off, and Campbell stood up, taking off into the air, the Hourglass handing from her claws by its string.

Haley found herself growling with anger as she watched Campbell fly away, and she suddenly felt herself running at the escapee. "Haley, no!" She could hear Sun call out, but she didn't listen. After getting enough speed, Haley jumped into the air, reaching out and grabbing on to Campbell's tail.

Campbell roared, but the damage had been done. Both fell to the ground; Haley landing on her feet as Campbell slammed onto her belly, the Hourglass slipping from her claws. Haley stood back as she heard Campbell growling, and a moment, Campbell stood up and turned around.

"You're going to pay for that, American Dragon..." Campbell growled.

"Bring it!" Haley shot back, and Campbell snarled as she swiped, Haley ducking as the wind rippled above her with Campbell's claws. Haley quickly straightened up and she jumped up, trying to kick Campbell, but Campbell was ready; Haley grunted as she was thrown to the ground after Campbell's tail smacked into her chest.

Haley panted as she started to raise herself, and she looked up to see Campbell right in front of her, raising her clawed arm, ready to finish the job. Looking at Campbell's arm, Haley's eyes caught sight of something odd: right below her arm pit, there was a blood-red "H". Then, what she saw next shocked her even more.

"What are you waiting for?" The Hunter's voice roared. His voice seemed to be coming right from inside the "H", and as he spoke, an electrical green light came from the "H" and went into Campbell's body. "DESTROY HER!"

Campbell had stalled, but now she was ready. Roaring, Campbell started to bring her claws down toward Haley. However, that stall had turned out to be her fatal flaw, and Haley lunged forward, slamming into Campbell's stomach, making her fall over onto the grass. With Campbell on the ground, Haley reached down, grabbing the "H" and ripped it from Campbell's body.

As Campbell roared in pain, Haley stood up, looking at the "H" before she dropped it onto the grass. Then, Haley scowled as she brought her foot down, crushing it under her shoe.

LINE BREAK

In the hotel, the image coming from the "H" was lost, and in its place, there was only static. The Hunter just stared at the screen for a moment before he roared with rage, releasing a blast of fire that consumed the screen; after a moment, the screen exploded, the glass shooting over to The Hunter, who covered his face.

As soon as the assault of glass had ended, The Hunter lowered his arm and just scowled as he stared at the destroyed screen...

LINE BREAK

Haley lifted her foot and she looked down at the now destroyed "H" before she turned around at the sight of a panicked roar. Haley could see that two dragon guards had grabbed Campbell and were now dragging her away.

"NO!" Campbell shouted. "No, what are you doing? Let me go! What have I done?"

Haley found herself walking over to the panicking Campbell, and she rejoined Sun and Fu, just as Fachtna approached Campbell, the Ucrono Hourglass in his hand. "You attacked one of our most valuable dragons and you stole this item..." he growled.

Campbell looked shocked, and she shook her head. "No..." Campbell whimpered. "No, I didn't!"

"Stop lying!" Fachtna roared. "I saw you! Guards, take her away!"

Haley watched, her eyes wide, as the two guards tightened their grips on the now sobbing Campbell, dragging her away. Then, once Campbell and her arresters were out of sight, the other dragons disbanded, until only Haley and Dragon Master Williams were the only ones standing there.

It was then that Haley looked at the army green dragon. He was frozen in place, a look of shame was on his face.

LINE BREAK

"Dragon Long..." Moments later, Haley stood in front of Fachtna and Ulixes in the Main Hall. Fu Dog and Sun were standing behind her, but Haley was too nervous to look at them. She had no idea what was going to happen now. "...Earlier this morning, I told you that you would resume your dragon duties when you earned them. You do remember that, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well..." Fachtna continued. "...I am proud to tell you that you have proven your worth to me, and in my eyes, you have once again earned the right to be the American Dragon. Step forward..."

Haley's heart was pounding as she slowly made her way over to where Fachtna was standing. Fachtna himself took a few steps before he bent down, his hands touching the strap around her waist. Then, Haley sighed with relief as the strap came off, and as Fachtna pulled it away from her, the pink glowing faded away.

"Welcome back, American Dragon..." Fachtna stated.

LINE BREAK

Haley took a deep breath of fresh air as she, Fu Dog and Sun stepped out of the Main Hall and started to walk across the grass. Haley felt very awkward; she was happy that she could now use her dragon powers again, but she wasn't happy that her name was not cleared. That was why Haley could not bring herself to look at Sun.

"Haley..." Sun finally spoke up, and Haley stopped in her tracks and turned around when she realized that she was the only one still walking. She was expecting a stern lecture, and that was why she was surprised to see that Sun was smiling at her.

"Yes, Sun?" Haley fidgeted. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Sun looked surprised. "Of course not! In fact, it is quite the contrary..."

"But why?" Haley asked. "What about me being part of that mob?"

To Haley's surprise, Sun chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Haley..." Sun told her. "I believe you..."

"You do?" Haley asked. Overjoyed. She was overjoyed. Surprised, but overjoyed. "Why? How? I thought you believed me to be a part of it?"

"Kid, a dragon that was part of the mob confessed..." Fu Dog answered.

"Yes..." Sun agreed, then added: "She told us that you had nothing to do with the mob. You were simply just walking by when it happened, and you even tried to talk her out of it..."

"Maggie came to my defense?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that was her name..." Fu nodded.

"Yes, Haley..." Sun continued. "You see, I was angry when I heard that you were possibly part of it. I was angry...because I thought I knew you better than that. I knew that my dragon student would never do a thing like that. Then, your friend came in, and what she told me-now that sounded like the Haley I know..."

"Sun..."

"You don't have to say anything, Haley..." Sun told her, kneeling down. "Haley, I believe you."

"Thanks, Sun..."

"Haley, I'm going to tell you what your grandfather told your brother on an almost daily basis..." Sun said slowly. "You have once again made me proud to be your master."

Hearing this, Haley let loose a smile. "Thank you, Sun..."

"You don't have to thank me, Haley..." Sun replied. "You've earned it. Now, let's go..."

Then, both Haley and Sun transformed into their dragon forms. Haley took Fu in her claws, and then they both flew off.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, how was that? Basically, Campbell was being controlled by The Hunter, and once she was freed from the hold, she had absolutely no memory of what she did. Just in case I wasn't clear.**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 5: Kept Safe

It was a foggy night; a night in which no one outside could see anything going on beyond the dark fog. Panting could be heard, and a moment later, Leah Belden ran through the fog, looking behind her with a look of terror on her face. Leah quickly turned, running down an alley, which was free from most of the fog. As soon as she entered the alley, Leah stopped, leaning to her side against the wall, panting.

Once she had regained most of her breath, Leah walked away from the wall, turning her head from side to side, her eyes wide with fear. "Please..." Leah muttered. "Please...someone help me..."

Just as these words left her mouth, a large came right at her from behind from outside the alley. The fireball hit the ground right behind her, and Leah yelled as she was blasted off her feet, slamming against the ground. Leah rolled across the ground once or twice; until she was on her back. Leah groaned with pain as she looked up at the fireball, as the green dragon form of Seth Zaid stepped out of the fireball.

Seeing him coming toward her, Leah tried to get her legs and arms to pick her up, but they refused to listen to her brain. Leah was helpless, and she was forced to just stay where she was as Zaid stood over her with an evil smile on his face.

"I told you, Leah..." he said. "I told you...that that prison couldn't hold me. Now...I get my revenge..." Then, Leah watched as Zaid blew a fireball into his palm, and soon, Zaid had willed the fireball to completely consume his entire arm. Then, Zaid grinned and he brought his blazing arm down on his victim...

LINE BREAK

A loud, terrified scream could be heard all throughout the Belden house as Leah shot up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. Seconds later, the door was pushed open, and her older brother, Ian, rushed into the room. "Leah!" Ian called to her as he sat down next to her bed, taking hold of her shoulders and gently shaking her as Leah continued to moan in fear.

Finally, Leah managed to stop moaning, and she blinked, turning her head to face her brother with tears in her eyes. "Leah..." Ian repeated. "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Ian..." Leah managed to make out. "I had one again..."'

"One of what again?" Ian asked.

However, Leah did not answer. Instead, she pulled off her bed sheets and got off her bed. "I have to see Haley..." Leah stated, rushing out the room, closing her door behind her without even bothering to change out of her pajamas.

LINE BREAK

Leah quickly arrived at the Long house. Running up the stairs, Leah quickly pounded on the door, and she did not stop pounding until the door opened and the yawning Jonathan Long saw her. After he had stopped yawning, Jonathan spoke: "Leah, not that I'm not happy to see my daughter's only friend, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I need to see Haley..." Leah said quickly. "Tell her that it's urgent."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Minutes later, Leah tried to control her body's shakes as she sat on the couch in the Long's house. Jonathan stood right by Leah as Susan Long came down the stairs. With a tired and annoyed look on her face, Susan put her hands on the rail. "She'll be down in just a few seconds, Leah." Then she added: "Come on, Jonathan..."

"Alright, honey..." Jonathan said, and he rejoined his wife, the two of them walking back up the stairs just as Haley came down, yawning. Haley wore a pink robe, and her hair looked like it had been rubbed against her pillow, which it had.

Haley yawned again as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Leah. "What is it, Leah?" Haley asked sleepily.

"Haley..." Leah started, not knowing how to put it, but then she just blurted it out. "I had another one of those dreams!"

"What dream?"

"The one with Seth Zaid..." Leah answered, fear in her tone. "Haley...I haven't had a nightmare about him since we captured him four months ago. I thought I was done worrying about him!"

"Leah..." Haley groaned. "He's been put away. You are one hundred percent safe..."

"I don't think so, Haley!" Leah continued. "Aren't your dreams supposed to mean something?"

"They can..."

"Well..." Leah continued in a hushed tone. "What if he's coming back for me? In my dream, he told me that the prison couldn't hold him. What if he escapes and he comes after me? Haley...I'm scared..."

"Leah, don't be..."

"I can't help it!" Leah continued, almost ranting now. "I feel it, Haley! I can feel it! My dream is trying to tell me something! Seth Zaid is going to escape from prison...and then he's going to kill me!"

"Leah..." Haley couldn't take too much more of this. Even now, she felt like she was just going to collapse on the floor and go back to go back to sleep. "Leah, if it makes you feel any better, I will prove to you that he is safely locked away...and that he is not going to come after you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to take you to the Island of Draco tomorrow after our classes..." Haley slowly stood up. "...That way, once and for all, I am going to show you that he can never hurt you again. Alright?"

"Alright..."

"There's just one more thing, though..." Haley added after a moment. "...You need to do something for me in return..."

"What?"

"I want you to go home and get some sleep..." Haley replied, walking over to the stairs. "...So I can get some sleep...Because if I don't get some, I just might have to slay you myself..."

As Haley had expected, this had the desired effect on Leah; the girl jumped up from the couch and rushed out of the house, closing the door behind her.

LINE BREAK

The next day, Leah found herself walking alongside Haley across the Island of Draco. The two kept walking across the grass until they arrived at the doors of the prison, where a man wearing yellow robes was standing, smiling at them. Leah recognized him as the dragon that had treated her a few weeks ago after she had been attacked and forced here. "Leah, this is Fred Nerk..." Haley told her as they stopped right in front of him. "...He is the Dragon of Australia and a member of the Dragon Council..."

"Yes..." Nerk smiled, bowing in Leah's direction. "It is an honor to officially meet the friend of one of the bravest dragons alive..." Then he added: "Shall we go in?"

"Yes..." Haley answered for Leah, and Nerk turned and opened the door to the jail. Haley and Leah followed him, and within seconds, the three were walking down the dark, damp halls.

After walking for several minutes, Nerk finally stopped at one of the cells. "There he is..." Nerk said as Leah peered through the bars, finally seeing Seth Zaid sitting in his cell, the green dragon grinning as he noticed Leah. "...He's safely locked up..." Nerk continued.

"Let me in..." Leah ordered, looking at Nerk. "Let me into the cell..."

Nerk looked shocked, but nonetheless, he reached into his robes, pulling out a key. "Only a few moments, okay?" Nerk begged silently as he clicked the lock and pushed open the cell door. Leah did not answer, and she simply walked into the cell and stopped right in front of where Seth Zaid was sitting.

"Hello, Leah..." Zaid grinned, looking up at Leah's face. "Have you come here to talk to me?"

"No..." Leah growled. "I came here to make sure that you're right where you belong. And you are..."

"Aw, you see, Leah..." Zaid slowly started to say as he slowly stood up. "...That was your mistake..." Zaid let out a mad laugh as he slammed his tail into Leah's chest, knocking her onto the ground as Zaid blew two fireballs into his claws and then threw them out of the cell towards Haley and Nerk.

"NO!" Leah shouted, looking up just as the fireballs hit both Nerk and Haley, setting them aflame, but soon, her screams were drowned out by Zaid'a maniacal laughter...

LINE BREAK

"Leah!" Leah could hear moaning coming from her mouth, but she could also hear another voice: Haley's. Eyes snapping open, Leah sat up straight in her seat, and after blinking a few times, she could see that she was sitting in Rayner's classroom. Rayner was at the board, a piece of chalk in his hand, but now he was just looking at Leah. "Everything alright, Miss Belden?" he asked.

Leah took two deep breaths, looking at Haley sitting on her right, and Destiny sitting at her left. Then, she returned her attention back to her professor. "Yes, Professor..."

Rayner nodded and returned to the board; once he had, Leah panted as she turned to face Haley. "Haley..." she said. "I changed my mind. I don't want you to take me to the Island of Draco after class anymore..."

"The Island of Draco?" Leah turned her head when she heard Destiny whisper. "You mean the place where most of the dragons of the world stay? Why would you go there?"

Before Leah could answer Destiny, Haley spoke: "What do you mean you don't want to go? I told you last night that I would take you, and when I asked you again this morning, you said that you still wanted to go. What changed your mind?"

"Wait..." Destiny piped up. "How would Haley get you on the island? Unless..." Destiny was silent for a moment before she smiled. "She's a dragon? Is she a dragon?"

Leah ignored Destiny for a moment, and she continued speaking to Haley: "Haley, I just had another dream! In it-"

However, before she could finish, Destiny put her hand on Leah's shoulder. "Leah, is it true?" she asked. "Is Haley a dragon?"

"Miss Belden! Miss Morgan!" Both girls turned straight in their seats and looked at Professor Rayner, who had now set down the piece of chalk and was now glaring at both of them. "I thought I made it perfectly clear on your first days that I do not tolerate any disruptions in my classroom. I want you both to get out, and don't came back until our next class session..."

Haley just stared as both Leah and Destiny gathered up their booths, and then they crossed Haley and started to walk down the stairs. As she did, Leah turned back her head and looked at Haley. "I don't want to go to the island..." Leah whispered again.

LINE BREAK

Leah sighed as she found herself sliding down the wall and into a sitting position in the hallway; she then buried her head in her arms as Destiny walked up to her. "Leah?" she asked. "Leah, can you please answer my question?"

Leah let out a deep sigh as she lifted her head. "Yes, Destiny..." Leah muttered. "She's a dragon. Do you mind leaving me alone? I'm..."

"Why did you want to go to the island?"

"I don't anymore..." Leah started to stand up. "I...I'm afraid. There's a dragon...he's after me...he wants to kill me..."

"I don't understand..."

"He's a prisoner on the island..." Leah told her. "...But I've been having dreams lately. I don't feel safe, and I want to stay away from him..."

"Oh..." Destiny seemed surprised, but a moment later, she held out her hand, expecting Leah to take it. "I know a place where you will be safe. Come with me..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Leah had been following Destiny for a good fifteen minutes, and she was beginning to wonder where the girl was taking her. Finally, the two stepped onto a gravel road, and Leah followed her until they came to the end of the terrain; below them, there was a steep hell, and at the bottom, there was a rather large sight with wooden buildings and a bonfire, even though it was the middle of the day. In-between two of the buildings, there was a large sign suspended, which read: _**Dragon Defenders: Harmony For Both.**_

Leah stared at the sign with awe, but she turned to face Destiny when Destiny started to walk down the hill. "Come on!" Destiny urged. Leah quickly chased after her, slowly down when she caught up, and the two girls made their way into the site when they reached the bottom of the hill.

Destiny and Leah started to walk through the site, pushing passed all of the people gathering around the fire. The two girls continued to walk through the sight until they both heard a new voice: "Destiny?" Both girls stopped and turned to the sound of the voice, and they could see a man with dark skin and short hair. He wore a tank top and a pair of swim trunks.

"Hi, Daddy!" Destiny smiled.

"What are you doing home so early?" Mr. Morgan asked. "Shouldn't you still be in class?"

"You live here?" Leah asked, but Destiny continued talking to her father.

"Daddy, this is my new friend Leah..." Destiny explained. "You see, she's tutoring me for a few classes, and it turns out that her best friend is a dragon! Plus, there's more! She says that there is a dragon that wants to hurt her..."

"Hmm..." Mr. Morgan seemed to think about this, but then he smiled. "Very well. I know that not all dragons want to live in harmony, and that is just the way it is. Very well, Leah. You are welcome here. We shall get you introduced with my superior..."

LINE BREAK

Leah and Destiny followed Mr. Morgan as he pushed open the wooden door of a sole building, and when Leah walked in, she could see two people already in the room. One of the men was sitting behind a desk, looking at some pictures; he was a man of about 57, and he had graying hair, and he wore a green jacket with brown shoulder patches and a red bow-tie. Behind him, standing, was a balding, skinny man of about fifty.

"Hans..." Mr. Morgan said as he and the two girls stepped inside, making Hans Rotwood look up. "...Excuse me, but we have a new arrival. This is Leah, and she wishes to stay here. Leah, this is Hans Rotwood, our leader. He has seen more of the Magical World than any of us. Also, this is Nic Tarsiss. I guess you could say that he is second in command..."

"You guess?" Tarsiss shot back, then he crossed his arms. "Well, why does this girl believe that she belongs here?"

"Well, she's the friend of the American Dragon..." Destiny said.

Hearing these words, Rotwood's eyes widened and he set the pictures down. "Aw..." he said in a German accent. "Very good...I don't know about you, Mr. Tarsiss, but I think that this qualifies her...Mr. Tarsiss, show her to her new room..."

Tarsiss looked at Rotwood for a moment before he nodded. "Very well..." Then, he started to walk toward the door, Leah turning and following.

LINE BREAK

"Here we are..." Tarsiss said as he opened a door to a room, allowing Leah inside. Tarsiss turned on the light, and Leah looked around, finding a bed, but nothing else. "...I hope you find this room to your liking..." Tarsiss continued. "Well, I shall leave you, and I will return to see how you are doing in a few hours..."

"Thank you..." Leah said without turning around. "Do you have a communication device so I can contact my family?"

"I will see what I can find..." Tarsiss said as he turned and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed as she pushed open the door to Canal Street Electronics, the bell ringing above her. Haley went over to the counter and set her books down before walking over to the back room, where she found Sun sitting on the couch, reading a book. Sun seemed to sense Haley's presence, for she closed the book and looked up at Haley. "Haley, what are you doing here?" Sun asked. "I thought you were taking Leah to the Island of Draco..."

"I was..." Haley answered, staying right in the doorway. "Sun, Leah backed out. Something happened during class today. She fell asleep, and she must have had another dream about Zaid."

"What makes you think that?"

"She was terrified when she woke up!" Haley explained. "Then she backed out. Sun...I want to help her, but I don't know how. Can you help me out?"

"Well, Haley..." Sun sighed. "You cannot help somebody unless they want to be helped. So, I really can't help you..."

"I just..." Haley groaned. "...I kind of just want to go down there to prove to her that Seth Zaid is no longer a threat! I want to prove to her that her dreams are just dreams! Wait..." Haley suddenly stopped herself. "I think I just figured out the answer to my problem."

"Haley..." Sun tried to say, but Haley ignored her, turned around and ran out of the room. A moment later, Sun groaned as she heard the bell above the door ring.

LINE BREAK

In the dark, damp cell halls on the Island of Draco, a loud clang could be heard as Fred Nerk closed the large door behind himself and Haley. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Nerk asked as they started to walk down the hall. "I can assure you, he cannot get out..."

"I need to see this..." Haley answered. "I need to do this for my friend..."

"Alright, Dragon Long..." Nerk sighed as they continued to walk down the hall. After a few moments of walking, they turned down a hall which led them to another hallway, where they finally stopped at a cell. "Here he is..." Nerk said, and Haley looked through the bars, seeing Zaid sitting against the wall, his arms pulled up and held in place with glowing green shackles. "Those shackles are so he can't use his fireballs to escape..." Nerk added. "I have never seen a dragon with that kind of power before..."

"I'm unique..." Zaid spat, before he sneered to Haley: "If it isn't the dragon that got me locked in here in the first place. What do you want?"

"You're freaking my friend out..." Haley growled. "She's having nightmares and she thinks that it means you are going to escape and come after her..."

"Of course I'm going to escape and come after her..." Zaid spat. "This prison can't hold me forever! However, I have nothing to do with this. What it sounds like...is that she just really fears me. And she should..."

"Are you controlling her dreams?"

"No!" Zaid laughed. "I can't do that while I'm in here! Besides...you need a dream charm to do that..."

Haley just stared at the green dragon sitting against the wall before she turned and started walking away from the cell and down the hall. After a couple seconds, she turned her head to the side and found that Nerk was following her. "Keep a closer eye on him..." Haley ordered, Nerk nodding. "He never leaves that cell. Make sure of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to visit..."

Nerk nodded, and Haley walked away from him, pushing open the door of the prison and stepping onto the grass Then, in a bright light, Haley transformed in to her pink dragon form and flew off...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Leah closed the door to her house and started to walk to the stairs. "Ian!" She called out. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" However, to her surprise, she found that there was no answer?" Hello?" Leah asked again, starting to climb up the stairs. "Anyone?"

Once again, she got no answer; shrugging, Leah started to walk up the stairs, but before she could take another step, her eyes widened as she realized that a body was rolling down the stairs. It was not until the body stopped rolling only one step above her that Leah recognized the person: Ian. Then, Leah looked up, eyes wide with horror as she heard a loud roar. Seth Zaid was flying right toward her...

LINE BREAK

Leah shot right up, sweat pouring down her face. As she panted, Leah looked around her area, and she sighed with relief as she realized that she was in her new room at the camp. Just as she was about to lie back down on her bed, she turned her head toward the door as she heard a loud knock coming from behind. Then, the door slowly opened and Leah could see Nic Tarsiss standing there.

"What are you doing in bed already?" He asked. "No. We have a tradition around here. Come with me..."

LINE BREAK

Leah yawned as she followed Tarsiss out into the open, where she could see everyone standing alongside a bonfire, although a few people were sitting. Amongst the people sitting, Leah caught sight of Destiny sitting on a long log next to her father. Leah quickly broke away from Tarsiss, and she walked over to the log, sitting down next to Destiny. As she sat down, Leah looked down, and her eyes widened as she saw that there was a grating right below her feet. "Where does that lead to?" Leah asked.

"The sewer..." Destiny replied. "Ooh, Leah! Hans is getting up! He's going to tell us about his experience at Magus Bazaar about ten years ago. It's always the same story, but just the way he tells it...it always keeps my interest..."

Leah watched as Rotwood stood up, and she listened as he started speaking in his German accent: "There I was, in a bazaar with all magical creatures. I had no idea what would happen to me..."

LINE BREAK

"Leah isn't here..." Ian Belden said as he stood in the doorway in front of Haley, who was standing on the top step in dragon form. Haley could tell that Ian looked nervous, but Haley was too surprised to care.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Haley asked. "Where else could she be?"

Ian sighed. "Apparently, she called..." he said. "Mom said that she said she wanted to move out. Something about not feeling safe here. Anyway, Mom is taking her things to the place where she's staying..."

"Where is it?" Haley asked. "I need to talk to her..."

LINE BREAK

"...That was the best day of my life..." Rotwood finished the story, and to Leah's surprise, everyone applauded. It didn't seem that impressive to her; so he had been to some mall for magical creatures. She had been to the Island of Draco. Had this Hans Rotwood guy been to the Island of Draco?

When Leah noticed that everyone was starting to walk away, Leah followed suit. "I'm gonna go to bed..." Leah told Destiny as she slowly stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Alright..." Destiny nodded. "We can walk to class together tomorrow..." However, Leah wasn't really listening. Instead, she just started to walk off...

LINE BREAK

Leah closed the door to her new room, and like a zombie, made her way over to her bed where she just fell down onto it, falling into a deep sleep.

LINE BREAK

Leah found herself in a warm factory of a room. She was alone, and with a nervous look on her face, she started to walk through the room, her ears picking up the sound of screaming. Eyes widening, Leah started running in the direction of the scream.

After a couple moments of running, Leah gasped as she found herself standing in front of Seth Zaid, who started to laugh maniacally as he spotted her standing in front of him. By the evil dragon's side was a large vat of some boiling substance, and above was a large steel cage that had Haley, Sun, Destiny, her brother and her parents all trapped inside.

"Unless you want them to meet their ends..." Zaid warned, an evil grin on his face. "...You will face me!"

"Don't listen to him, Leah!" Haley shouted. "Just save yourself!"

Leah just stared, turning her attention from the cage to Zaid, to back to the cage. "I..I..." Leah didn't know what to do.

"You have ten seconds to decide!" Zaid lifted off of his feet and flew over to the chain holding onto the cage dangling above the vat of chemicals. "One..."

"Leah, just get out of here!" Ian shouted.

"Two..." Zaid continued. "...Three...Four...Fivesixseveneightnineten!" Then, before Leah's eyes, Zaid cackled as he sliced the chain with his tail, the cage falling into the vat...

"NO!" Leah shouted, watching it sink into the vat.

LINE BREAK

"NO!" Leah's eyes snapped open as she laid on her bed, and she opened her mouth to scream, but she soon stopped as a hand came down over her mouth. Leah's eyes widened, and she struggled against the grip over her mouth, and her eyes darted to the hand. There was a bracelet with a charm on it over the person's wrist.

"Shh, shh, shh..." came a voice, and Leah glanced up to see Nic Tarsiss sitting on her bed. "Everything is going to be okay, Leah...I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, but you have to promise me that you're not going to scream, okay?"

Leah, struggling to breathe, gave up on fighting, and she simply nodded her head. "Very good..." Tarsiss smiled and he took his hand away from her mouth.

Leah spat in disgust as she sat up. "What are you doing in here?" She demanded. "And what are you doing with that Dream Charm?"

"Aw, I see you know about these..." Tarsiss smiled.

"Of course I do..." Leah replied, her eyes narrowed at the man on her bed. "...My dragon friend Haley told me about them..."

"Aw, then I guess my secret is out..." Tarsiss chucked as he got off of the bed and walked over to the corner of the room. Then, Leah's eyes widened in surprise as a bright light consumed Tarsiss, and when the light faded, a buff-colored dragon was standing where the man had previously been. "Yes, Leah, I'm a dragon."

"Were you going into my dreams?" Leah asked, now sweating.

"As a matter of fact..." Tarsiss shrugged. "...Yes. You see, we are a group who worships dragons, and I have a little ritual: I go into new members dreams to see if they have any hidden negative feelings for my kind. It was a test...and you failed it..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny still sat on the log as her father poured water on the bonfire before turning to face his daughter. "I wonder if Leah likes it here..." Destiny wondered out loud.

"I'm sure she does..." Mr. Morgan replied. "After all, her best friend is a dragon..."

"Yeah..." Destiny muttered, but then her eyes widened and she stood up. "Do you hear something? I think I do..." Mr. Morgan just stared at his daughter, not hearing anything, but then after a moment, he could hear something too. It was faint at first, but it was approaching them. It was a flapping noise...

Then, Destiny turned around and Mr. Morgan's eyes widened as a pink dragon landed right in front of them. Then, the dragon's form faded, and a girl of nineteen stood with back-length black hair, a black skirt and a purple shirt.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Destiny asked.

"Where's Leah?"

LINE BREAK

Leah could feel her heart pounding as she slowly climbed off of the bed and started to back up. "You see, Leah..." Tarsiss continued. "If we are to be a group of dragon worshipers, we can't have someone in here that does not worship every single dragon alive..."

"It sounds like you're just full of yourself..." Leah was now against the door. "...And I think I have a perfectly fine reason as to why I don't trust every single dragon in existence!"

"Perhaps..." Tarsiss took a step forward. "...But we can't have that. I'm sorry, Leah, but I've got to get rid of you. Don't worry though, I don't want to hurt you. I'll just take you home..."

Her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest, Leah decided that it was the best time to try to get away. Leah turned and frantically reached for the knob, but by the time she turned the knob, Tarsiss had come up behind her and had now grabbed her.

"Don't be a fool, Leah!" Tarsiss hissed into her ear. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Panicking, Leah flailed, her arms and legs moving around wildly until the back of Leah's foot made contact with Tarsiss' shin. The buff dragon roared with pain, and Leah realized what she had done when he growled: "I think I just changed my mind!"

LINE BREAK

"Are you sure this is where Leah is?" Haley asked as Destiny guided her toward a wooden building.

"Yes..." Destiny answered. "...This is Leah's new home. It's not much, but I guess that she likes it..."

Just after these words left Destiny's mouth, both girls could hear a loud roar, and the next thing either of them knew, part of the wood of the room was blasted away as Tarsiss flew off with Leah in his clutches. "What the...?" Destiny muttered, but Haley reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Come on!" Haley commanded, pulling Destiny away from the building and toward where Tarsiss was flying.

LINE BREAK

Haley and Destiny arrived back at the clearing, where they could quickly see a group of people in rows right above the dragon that had Leah. "Come on!" Haley repeated, taking a firmer grip on Destiny's arm as she pushed through many people, finally arriving at the front, where she could see Rotwood and Mr. Morgan looking up.

"What are you doing with that girl?" Mr. Morgan demanded.

"My fellow dragon worshippers..." the dragon roared. "...I have discovered that we have someone who does not hold all dragons as equal! The one I speak of is the one I am holding! We must cast her from us!"

A gasp could be heard, and Haley turned her head toward Rotwood. "Nic Tarsiss?" He demanded. "Is that you?"

"It is..." Tarsiss replied. "Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt her. You'll thank me for this!"

Haley could feel herself growling as she watched Tarsiss hover in the air. "Oh no you're not..." Haley growled. "DRAGON UP!" In a flash a bright pink light, Haley transformed into her dragon form. Without even thinking, Haley grabbed on to Destiny's wrist and flew into the air, blowing fire at Tarsiss.

Shocked, Tarsiss released Leah from his grip, and the girl started to fall. Fortunately, Destiny managed to jump onto Haley's back and then jumped off, grabbing on to the big sign that was hung in-between the two buildings that was behind Tarsiss, and she was able to grab on to Leah by the back of her shirt.

"What?" Tarsiss managed to dodge the fire, and once he did, he realized that Leah was no longer his captive. Growling, Tarsiss glared right at Haley, who was hovering a couple feet away from him. "How dare you?" Tarsiss roared, but then his eyes widened. "Oh...I get it. You're her friend. Oh..."

However, Haley was not listening to Tarsiss. She was instead too busy looking at Destiny and Leah clinging onto the sign. Then, right before her very eyes, the fabric ripped and both girls started to fall to the ground. "NO!" Haley shouted, and she flew right passed the shocked Tarsiss, flapping her wings harder than she ever before in her life.

Haley was finally able to get under both girls, and she was able to catch both girls, stopping their fall. As Haley touched the ground, she let both girls go, and the two took a few steps back. While Destiny simply smiled at Haley, Leah looked shocked. "Haley, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to tell you..." Haley answered as she reverted to her human form. "...That I went to the Island of Draco. Seth Zaid isn't going anywhere. The Council is keeping a close eye on him. You're perfectly safe..."

As the shocked Nic Tarsiss lowered himself to the ground, he found that the entire crowd was now around Leah and Haley. Tarsiss' shocked look only grew as Leah, Destiny and Haley pushed their ways through the crowd, Rotwood and Mr. Morgan joining them.

"I think you'll be happy, Nic..." Leah said. "...Happy to know that I'm leaving this place, and I'm not coming back." Then, she turned to Destiny. "I'll see you tomorrow..." Then, she turned to Haley. "Haley, I'm going to go get my things. Will you give me a ride home?"

"Of course..." Haley answered, and Tarsiss watched as both girls turned and walked off. As the two girls disappeared from the area of the camp, Tarsiss let a victorious spread across his face, and he looked at his fellow "Dragon Defenders", but his smile was wiped off his face when he saw the disgusted looks on the faces of everyone staring at him.

"What were you thinking?" Destiny demanded.

"Didn't you see?"!" Tarsiss growled. "I just removed a non-defender from our group! I know you'll thank me for this!"

"Absolutely disgusting..." Mr. Morgan growled, crossing his arms.

"You should be ashamed of yourself..." Rotwood stated.

"But..." With all the negative looks directed at him, Tarsiss could feel his dragon form fading away, and he looked completely pathetic as he tried: "I did what was best...I helped us...I helped the defenders...I did...what...was...what was best..."

LINE BREAK

Haley's feet touched the ground, and she reverted to her human form as Leah got off her back. They were in front of Leah's house, and Leah bent over and picked up her three suitcases; one in one hand, and two in the other.

"So, you're sure he's safely locked behind bars?" Leah asked.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life..." Haley replied. "So now all you have to do is just go back to your family. I bet your parents were upset."

"Yeah..." Leah said. "They were..."

"Well, you should go..." Haley said after a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

Leah watched as Haley walked down the sidewalk, disappearing into the night. Then, taking a deep breath, Leah walked up the steps, and upon reaching the door, she used her foot to knock on the door. A moment later, the door opened, and Leah could see her mother standing there.

Mrs. Belden's eyes widened, and Leah was certain that she could see tears in her eyes. "Come in..." Mrs. Belden ordered softly, reaching out and taking one of her daughter's suitcases. Simply nodding, Leah stepped into the house and started to make her way to the stairs that led to her room as her mother closed the front door.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, there it is. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 6: Second Strike

"The Pyramid of Anubis..." Professor Rayner stood in front of his class, drawing a picture of a symbol on his chalkboard. "Now..." Rayner turned to his class, setting the chalk down. "...I thought we would do something different today. Not much is known about this artifact. In fact, most who have heard about it consider it to only be a myth. Not to say that there aren't myths about it, but I have seen photographs of it. It exists, and for a change of pace, my idea is a little project..."

The entire class groaned.

"Welcome to adulthood, class..." Rayner snapped. "You are not children anymore, you are college freshmen! Now, you will be working in groups of two..."

Hearing this, Haley Long sat in her seat; turning her gaze, she turned her attention to one of the two girls sitting beside her, her friend Leah. "I'll work with you..." Haley muttered.

"Alright..." Leah replied.

"Alright, class..." Rayner continued. "...I have taken the liberty of choosing your partners for you..." Hearing this, Haley frowned, but Rayner continued, and he reached over on to his desk and retrieved a piece of paper: "Leah Belden, you will be working with...Destiny Morgan..."

Although Haley was now clenching her fists, she could see that Leah had a satisfied look on her face, and she turned her head to look at Destiny. Well, this is great! Now who was Haley supposed to work with? Haley listened carefully to Rayner assigning everyone in pairs, but she did not hear her name. Finally, Rayner lowered the paper and looked at Haley.

"Miss Long..." He said. "Seeing as we have two of our students gone, and another having transferred out this morning, I'm afraid you will have to work alone..." Then, Rayner turned and walked over to his desk, reaching down and pulling up a cardboard box, which he put up on the desk. "Class, on your way out the door, reach in a grab one of the pieces of paper in here. It will have your assignment written on it. Now..." he started to walk back to the board, but before he could make it, he stopped in his tracks and groaned, putting his hand to the side of his head.

Haley watched as Rayner turned around. "On second thought, you are dismissed. We will discuss this tomorrow." As the students got up, Rayner continued: "You have one month to complete this project."

LINE BREAK

Haley looked down at the floor as she walked alongside Leah and Destiny as they left the classroom. "So Leah, what topic did you pull?" Destiny asked.

"I didn't look yet..." Leah answered. "Here..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper she pulled from the box. Unfolding it, Leah read: "Prove or disprove: The pyramid contains dog soldiers that will destroy you if they deem you unfit to live."

"Hmm, sounds interesting..." Destiny smiled. "What about you, Haley?"

Groaning, Haley unclenched her fist and she looked down at the crumpled up piece of paper. Taking it in both hands, Haley prepared to read it in an annoyed tone, but as she read it, surprise overtook her tone: "Prove or disprove: The pyramid's surface is made out of the life forces of those destroyed by the gods...?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley moaned silently as she walked through the selection of books at the college library. She had been looking through all of the shelves for about half an hour, but she couldn't find any books until now. Having reached the end of the shelf, Haley scanned the shelf and she skimmed her finger across the bindings of many of the books, frowning when she realized that there were no books.

"How does he expect me to find this information?" Haley demanded through clenched teeth. Backing up, Haley looked at the strip of paper with the assignment in her hands; then, she crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it at the floor. Fuming, Haley looked at the piece of paper only to have her eyes widened as she found someone walking up to the piece of paper. Looking up, Haley gasped when she recognized the person. It was a male; he had a dress shirt and he was cleanly cut. "Rob?"

"What are you doing throwing this on the ground?" He demanded, picking it up and thrusting it back into her hands.

"I..." Haley could feel her heart pounding. "I was...I was just frustrated. You see...my professor..."

"Get used to it..." Rob replied. "I'm the assistant here, and I don't want you throwing your trash on the floor..." Then, Haley watched as Rob turned and stormed away, turning away from her. Sighing, Haley turned around to the shelf on the other side of the one she was looking at and started to skim her finger across the bindings of the books. As Haley started to walk down the long shelf, she suddenly gasped as she heard a ringing sound coming from her pocket. Groaning, Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device. Quickly pressing the ignore button, Halet slid it back into her pocket and continued looking down the shelf.

LINE BREAK

It had been several hours since Haley had entered the library, and now that it was pitch dark outside, Haley still was there; she sat in front of the old computers, trying to use the internet. Her communication device had been ringing every two minutes or so, so Haley had kept it out beside her computer.

Haley had started to type in "Anubis", but just as she got in the "B", the computer froze. Haley just stared in surprise at the screen, before she reacted with anger. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, but before she could do anything, her communication device once again started to ring. Sighing, Haley once again pressed the ignore button.

"Hey..." Haley suddenly turned around in her seat when she heard Rob's voice, and she could see him walking up behind her. "Listen, it's late, and I'd like to get back to my dorm. You need to go..."

Not knowing what else to do, Haley found herself nodding in agreement as she stood up, grabbing her communication device and putting it back into her pocket. "Yeah..." Haley found her voice after a moment. "...Sorry..." Then, Haley pushed in her chair and walked passed Rob.

LINE BREAK

Small sounds of rhythm surrounded a dorm room as Rob opened the door and quickly closed the door behind him. "Hey, Connor..." He muttered, acknowledging his roommate lying on one of the beds. Connor was lying on his back, and he had an old, yet polished electric guitar in his hands.

"Whoa, I know that look..." Connor smiled, sitting up. "You just met a lady..."

"I didn't just meet her..." Rob replied, sitting down at his desk. "...We both have met her before..."

"Oh..." Connor smiled. "...That dragon girl. You know, I think it's pretty obvious that she likes you. Can't you see it, buddy? It's just...that look on her face. I think she likes you. Maybe you should give her a shot..."

"You give her a shot..." Rob retorted.

"I have a girlfriend..." Connor replied. "...You see her every day. You don't have one, though. I think you should give her a shot. It could be good for you. Maybe you'll end up liking her..."

"I don't want to date her..." Rob turned around in his chair. "...Maybe if you haven't heard, she's a dragon. I don't want to be in a relationship with a dragon..."

"Why not?" Connor shrugged this off. "You see, I never understood all this hatred between humans and dragons. What did dragons ever do to us?"

"Nothing, but..." Rob stopped, trying to think of a good excuse. Finally, he found one: "It...just feels...weird. Plus, she's younger...I don't know her..."

"Get to know her!" Connor urged. "You could end up really liking her..."

"You're not going to let me live in peace until I agree, huh?"

"Basically..." Connor chuckled, lying back down on his bed. "I'll give you the night to think about it. Besides, I really think that this will be good for you. It will give you a life..."

"I have a life!"

"Yeah..." Connor smiled, rolling onto his side. "...A life of study and working at the school library. That must be very fulfilling..."

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed as she closed the door of her house. Hanging her head, Haley trudged over to the stairs before she started to slowly climb them. Once she reached the top step, Haley slowly made her way to her bedroom door, which she opened, stepped in and then closed.

Yawning, Haley walked over to her bed and sat down on the side, before falling over onto her side so she was lying on her side. Rolling onto her back, Haley prepared to close her eyes, but before she could, she could hear a ringing coming from her pocket. Groaning, Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device. Looking directly at it, Haley put her finger on the ignore button, but before she could, the holographic image of Sun appeared.

"Haley, where are you?" Sun did not look or sound happy.

"In my room..." Haley muttered, looking at the hologram Sun. "...Trying to sleep..."

"I've been trying to contact you for several hours!" Sun continued. "I couldn't get to you! You need to get to Ha-Ha's Magical Prank Shop now! There's been a robbery!"

LINE BREAK

Ha-Ha's Magical Prank Shop still had its lights on, even though closing time had been several hours earlier. Haley pushed open the glass door as she flew inside in her dragon form, landing on the floor as she reverted to her human form. "Sun, I'm here!" Haley called.

"In the back, kid!" Fu's voice called out.

Haley followed the sound of the shar-pei's voice; stepping in to the back room, Haley could see Sun and Fu Dog standing beside the leprechaun. "So, can you tell us what exactly was stolen?" Sun asked as Haley approached her side.

"Of course..." the leprechaun answered, reaching into his green coat and pulling out a piece of paper. "Let's see...ten cans of 'Vortex in a Can' and one Grim Reaper costume..."

"That's it?" Fu snorted. "Really? That's some profit!"

"Fu, be quiet!" Haley snapped.

"Do you have any leads?" the leprechaun asked.

"Well, we'll see what we can do..." Sun replied. "We can't make you any promises, but we will do our best. Well, we should get going. Come on, Haley..." Sun and Fu Dog both turned and started to walk out of the room, but Haley stood right where she was.

"Wait!" Haley finally, blurted out, making both Sun and Fu Dog turn back around. "Did you say vortex?"

"Yes..." the leprechaun replied. "Why?"

"Oh, I think I know who robbed this place..." Haley growled. She could remember the last time she had come in contact with vortexes. They were being shot at her by a girl; not just any girl, but her old school rival. "Olivia..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Sun was sitting at the counter in the front of Canal Street Electronics, with a map in front of her. Fu Dog was lying on the counter right next to the map, chewing on a bone. As a ringing could be heard, Fu Dog looked up from his bone as Haley walked into the shop in dragon form; her form fading back to her human form as she approached the counter. "I searched everywhere I could think of..." She reported. "No sign of Olivia..."

"Well, it may not be Olivia..." Sun replied, taking her hand away from the map. "...But I think you have a point, Haley. There are several places on this map that I think she could be at. Here..." Sun reached over and grabbed a felt tip pen. Haley watched as Sun took off the lid and drew four circles on the map. Then, Sun set the pen down and rolled up the map, handing it to Haley. "Here, take this..." Sun ordered softly. "I have circled the four places that I think Olivia could be that you may not have considered. You can take Fu Dog with you. He is an Animal Guardian again, after all..."

"Ouch..." Fu replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, Sun..." Haley said, taking the rolled up map. "I'll do that tomorrow after my classes. I'm very busy..."

"Whoa!" Fu suddenly spoke, releasing the bone from his mouth once again. "Is that why you were so late last night? Because you have school work?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Kid..." Fu shook his head. "The old kid found a way to balance school work and dragon work..."

"He never went to college, Fu..." Haley replied, tucking the map into her pocket. "I have to work on a group project all by myself, and I've searched the entire library and I couldn't find anything! I mean, how does Rayner expect me to find anything on-"

"Haley..." Sun cut her off. "I understand your frustration, and I'll allow you to look for Olivia tomorrow, but every once in a while, Fu Dog has a valid point. This is one of those times."

Both Fu Dog and Sun then watched as Haley turned and walked out of the shop. As soon as the door to the shop closed behind her, Fu turned to Sun. "Thanks..." He said to Sun, but then he frowned, thinking about what she had said. "Wait! Hey!"

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed as she pushed open the door to the school library, looking around and finally seeing Leah and Destiny sitting next to each other at a table. Smiling with relief, Haley found herself walking over to the table, where she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Hi, Haley..." Destiny smiled as she looked up from the book that she and Leah were looking at.

"Hey..." Leah added, not looking up.

"Hey, listen..." Haley tried to think of the best way to ask. "...You two haven't found anything yet, have you?"

"No..." Leah sighed as she looked up from the book, closing it. "We haven't found anything! This is really frustrating!"

"You're telling me..." Haley sat back in her seat. "To make matters worse, I think Olivia has made herv return..."

"Good for her..." Leah shrugged it off.

"It must be really stressful to be a dragon..." Destiny said. "...I don't know how you do it, Haley." Then, she changed the subject and turned her head so she was looking at Leah. "So, Leah. How about we try the local library instead of this school one? I'm sure they'll have something..."

"No..." Leah pouted. "I'm tired, and I'd like to go home..."

However, Haley wasn't listening. She had just realized that Rob had entered the library and had now gone behind the front desk. Haley sighed as she put her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand. Destiny seemed to notice the look on Haley's face, and she turned her head, smiling. "Aw, you like him, don't you? I have to admit, you have quite a bit in common..."

"Like what?"

"Well, you both do well in school..." Destiny started to list. "And you both take care of your appearances..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You really take care of the way you look..." Destiny replied. "...You both are well-groomed. You know?"

"I guess..." Haley replied.

Destiny nodded, and then she turned to face Leah again. "Come on. We should go to the library..." Destiny reached out and wrapped her fingers around Leah's wrist. Then, she got up out of the chair and slowly started to pull Leah to her feet. "We won't be too long. I promise..."

Haley watched as Destiny slowly escorted Leah out of the library. As soon as the door closed behind them, Haley sighed and sat back in her chair, but her eyes widened, and she reached into her pocket, pulling out the map that Sun had given her. Haley unrolled the map across the table and looked at the four circles that Sun had made. Sure enough, one of the places Sun had circled was the library.

Reaching into her pocket, Haley pulled out her communication device and started to dial a number. As soon as her fingers stopped typing in the number, Haley sat back and waited for a couple of moments before a holographic image of Sun appeared.

"Haley, what is it?"

"I'm going to head over to the library..." Haley answered. "Tell Fu Dog to meet me there..."

LINE BREAK

Leah and Destiny passed through the doors of the local library. The library was fairly deserted, and everyone who was there was sitting at a table with a book or a pile of books. "Come on, Leah..." Destiny said as they started to walk over to one of the shelves in the long line of shells. "...We won't be here too long..."

"That would be nice..." Leah sighed as she took one of the shelves, while Destiny took one on the opposite side. "I mean, what makes you think we'll actually find something?"

"You'll never know if you don't look..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the library, Haley waited, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. "Fu Dog..." Haley growled to herself. "Where are you? What's taking so long?" Haley then eyed the first step to the library and decided to sit down. Just as she sat down, Haley could hear panting, and the next thing she knew, Fu Dog was sprinting over to her side. Wheezing, Fu stopped in his tracks and sat down. "I...I'm..." Fu wheezed. "I'm...I'm...I'm here!"

"Impeccable timing, Fu Dog..." Haley growled as she slowly sat up.

"Uh, kid..." Fu started. "I hate to break it to you, but I don't think this place is going to allow me inside. Didn't you think about that before you told Sun to send me down here?"

"Relax, Fu..." Haley bent down and reached into her backpack and pulled out a dog leash and a pair of sunglasses, which she put on over her eyes. "...I have an idea..."

LINE BREAK

At the main desk, the librarian turned her head as she saw the doors opening, and she could see Haley walk inside wearing sunglasses, and as she walked past the desk, the librarian could see that she was walking a dog. "Miss..." the librarian said, and Haley turned her head as the librarian walked over to her. "I'm sorry miss, but there are no dogs allowed.

"But..." Haley quickly used her most pathetic voice she could imitate. "...I am blind. My dog helps guide me. You wouldn't dare take away my sight..."

"Miss..." the librarian reached up and pulled off her glasses. Haley blinked in surprise as the librarian continued: "If you're blind, I have no idea what you're doing here. We don't have any books in Braille. The dog has to go..."

"But..." Haley tried, but the librarian turned and started to walk back over to the desk. Haley could hear Fu growling, but she was still surprised when Fu opened his mouth:

"Sheesh, lady!" Fu growled. "We need to be here! We won't be long! We're just looking for someone!"

Haley watched as the librarian came to a screeching halt; frozen in place for what seemed like forever. After about a minute of the librarian not moving, Haley turned to Fu. "Come on, Fu. Let's go..."

Both Haley and Fu then took off running to the back of the library, where there was a large, dimly lit room where there were thousands more books. "Let's get looking, Fu..." Haley said. "If Olivia's hiding in here, she won't be in the front. She'll be in the back where the lesser books are known. You take the downstairs, and I'll take the up."

"Got it!" Fu said, and he rushed into the dimly lit room, disappearing into the rows of shelves. Haley sighed as she started to walk through the room, looking for a staircase. Finally, just as she reached the middle of the room, she found a spiral, steel staircase.

"Here goes nothing..." Haley muttered as she started to climb the steps; her ascent up the stairs was slow at first, but she soon started to climb faster. Finally, Haley reached the top, and she groaned as she noticed the rows of bookshelves. Sighing, Haley started to walk down the rows, completely unaware that behind her, a dark figure had dropped down from the ceiling and was now slowly approaching her.

Haley reached the end of the row and she was now in front of a chained fence, one that allowed her to see everything that was going on below her in the library. Haley sighed as she looked down at the first floor. "I guess she isn't here..." Haley sighed, just as two hands reached out and grabbed her from behind, one hand going over her mouth, and the other holding on to Haley's forehead.

Haley staggered back, trapped in her attacker's clutches. Haley struggled fiercely, but the captor held on tight, and it wasn't until Haley managed to get her face far enough away from her captors hand to bite down was she able to call: "FU! GET UP HERE!"

Almost immediately, Haley could hear the jingling of Fu's collar from below. He was coming to her aid. Knowing this, Haley grinned as she felt her body morphing, and a moment later, she could feel the hands releasing her as she transformed into her pink dragon form. Quickly, Haley turned around, only to see her attacker jumping from the ground and landing on the other side of her. Haley turned around once again, and she could see Olivia standing in front of her. She was wearing the black Grim Reaper costume was that was reported to have been stolen. "Hello, Haley..." Olivia grinned evilly. "Miss me?"

"You could say that..." Haley retorted. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want, Haley?" Olivia took a step closer. "Let's take a look at all of the things you have done to hurt me: you captured my friends, you..." Before Olivia could continue, Fu Dog came running up the steps and rushed to Haley's side. "Oh...and your dog made it so my family made me get rid of Miss Tinkles..."

"Yeesh, talk about holding grudges..." Fu muttered.

"Fu!" Haley shouted, just as Olivia opened her mouth, releasing a large, swirling vortex. "Not helping! Dragon up!" In a bright light, Haley transformed into her pink dragon form; grabbing and throwing Fu Dog onto her back, Haley lifted off of the ground and slammed into the gate, throwing it from its hinges and making it fall a floor below. Haley flew into the air just as the vortex started to hover over where she had just been.

Growling, Olivia held out her hand, the stem of the vortex hovering from it as she charged, jumping from the second story, flying through the air until she hit her target: Haley's back. Haley let out a yelp of surprise as Olivia slammed into her, and as Olivia jumped off and landed safely on her feet on the ground, Fu fell off of Haley's back and Haley followed after him onto the ground.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley grunted as she landed on top of one of the bookshelves, it giving was underneath her. As the bookshelf fell over, Haley slid off, grunting again as she hit the floor. Haley looked up and gasped, expecting the shelf to come crashing down on her. However, this was not the case; only the books fell out and they landed near Haley. The bookshelf that Haley had landed on crashed into the next one, tipping it over and setting off a chain reaction of falling bookshelves.

LINE BREAK

Destiny was looking at one of the books on the shelf, and just as she put her hand up to take the book, the shelf started to fall forward. "Whoa!" Destiny shouted, and she jumped back, bumping into Leah, who was looking at the other bookshelf. Both girls fell over as the falling bookshelf hit the one that Leah was at; the shelf that got hit didn't tip, ending the chain reaction.

Meanwhile, as the two girls hit the ground, Destiny landed on top of Leah, and her eyes widened as her lips touched the other girl's. As Destiny stared at Leah, she noticed that Leah realized what had just happened; her eyed were just as wide.

"I'm so sorry..." Destiny muttered, quickly getting up off of Leah and into a sitting position as Leah sat up, spitting. "...That was an accident! I'm sorry! It's just...the shelf..."

"I know..." Leah finally made out, however, only a second later, she slowly stood up, turned and started to run away from Destiny.

LINE BREAK

Dazed, Haley continued to lie on the floor of the library. She could hear the jingling of Fu's collar from underneath the bookshelf "tent" she found herself underneath. The next thing she knew, she turned her head and Fu rushed inside.

"Come on, kid!" Fu urged, nipping at her claws. "You gotta get up! She's coming!"

Just as these words left Fu's mouth, Haley lifted her head just as the two shelves she was under were blasted into the sky, where they smashed into the ceiling before coming back down to the floor with a loud crash.

Haley looked down from the ceiling, and her eyes locked with Olivia, who was standing only a couple inches away from her. "Come on, Haley!" Olivia growled. "Fight me! Or are you just scared?"

Haley found herself growling as she sat up. "Why would I be scared? Like you said, your friends are already in prison because of me. Tell you what, Olivia. I'll let you have a cell right next to them..."

Olivia scowled before she roared with anger, thrusting her palm, making the vortex get closer to Haley. Reacting quickly, Haley jumped to her feet and grabbed Fu Dog, taking off just as the vortex reached where she had just been. Olivia watched as Haley flew out the door of the library; growling, Olivia charged, following Haley out of the building.

Olivia reached the top step that led to the library and she looked up into the air, growling as she watched Haley fly away. "Coward..." Olivia sneered as she bent her knees and jumped into the air.

LINE BREAK

"Come on, kid!" Fu pleaded. "We need to get to the shop and tell Sun that we found her. We'll let the Dragon Council take care of her..."

"No, Fu..." Haley replied. "I'm taking her down myself."

"Then why are we running away?" Fu asked. "Come on, kid! I thought we were being smart!"

"You know as well as I do that Olivia will just follow us..." Haley quickly replied. "...I'm leading her on..."

Fu nodded, considering what Haley was saying. "Okay..." Fu replied slowly, turning his back to look behind him, only to have his eyes widen. "Yuh-oh..."

"Is she coming, Fu?" Haley asked, turning her head back, just as Olivia landed on her back, the swirling vortex still hovering in her hand. Haley yelped in surprise, and she could feel herself falling to the ground. Finally, Haley grunted as she felt herself slamming against something hard, but also soft. Olivia had jumped off of Haley's back just before Haley hit, and as Haley felt her head spinning, she could see Olivia's feet right at her face. The next thing Haley's knew, she felt herself being lifted up by her hair; she was looking right up at Olivia's face.

"What do you think, Haley?" Olivia demanded, holding up her hand as a vortex formed. "Do you think this is a fitting ending for you? I think it is...AAAHHH!" However, before Olivia could bring the vortex closer to Haley, she yelled in pain and shock, as Fu jumped on to her head. "Get off of me, you mutt!"

Haley could feel Olivia releasing her hair, and Haley sighed with relief as she felt her chest touch the ground again. Her vision was starting to clear, and she could now tell that she was now in Central Park, a large tree several feet away.

As Haley slowly stood up, she could see Olivia squirming on her feet, shouting with anger until she was able to bring her hands up and grab Fu, finally being able to throw the shar-pei off of her. However, by this time, Haley was hovering in front of her.

"Hey, Olivia..." Haley grinned as Olivia just scowled at her. "...I think you need some training..." Then, Haley slammed her tail into Olivia's chest. Olivia didn't scream as she was thrown off her feet, and Haley lowered to the ground just as Olivia slammed into the tree, falling forward onto the grass.

"Way to go, kid!" Haley turned her head so she could see Fu at her side. "Now let's take her with us. We can hand her over to the Council..."

"Alright..." Haley nodded. "You stay here, Fu Dog..." Once she knew for certain that Fu understood her, Haley slowly started to walk over to where Olivia was laying. As she reached the fallen girl, Haley looked down at her unmoving form. A small smile spreading across her face, Haley bent down and grabbed on to the back of Olivia's Grim Reaper costume, only to gasp as she saw, Olivia lift her head, her hand grabbing onto Haley's wrist. Then, Olivia opened her mouth, and a swirling, purple vortex started to come out.

Gasping, Haley managed to pull away, and she glanced up, quickly catching sight of a beehive on one of the branches of the tree. As Olivia slowly stood up, Haley lifted off the ground and flew up into the leaves of the tree. Narrowing her eyes, Olivia looked up at the tree as the powerful vortex started to suck all of the leaves from the tree, slowly revealing what branch Haley was standing on. However, just as the final leaf hiding Haley got pulled off of its branch and into the vortex, the beehive got pulled from its place and started to get sucked into the vortex.

Almost immediately, the bees started to come out of the beehive, and Olivia's eyes widened, the vortex slowly fading away. "Oh no..." Olivia muttered as the hive dropped to the ground, honey spraying out and hitting Olivia in the face. The bees quickly sentenced and they started to swarm around her as Haley lowered herself to the ground. "This isn't over, Haley!" Olivia growled. "I'll be back! The next time we meet, I'll destroy you!"

Haley then reverted to her human form as she watched Olivia as she turned and ran, the sward of bees following her. As soon as Olivia was out of sight, Haley turned and walked over to Fu, who was on his back, laughing hysterically.

LINE BREAK

"I'm sorry, Sun..." Haley said, looking down at her feet once back at Canal Street Electronics. Sun sat on the couch, petting Fu Dog, who was sitting beside her. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Sun asked.

"Olivia got away..."

"Oh, Haley..." Sun smiled. "Your enemies have gotten away before. I was never disappointed with you then, and I'm not now. In fact, I'm proud of you. You were able to find Olivia, and you were able to defeat her. However, we still don't know what she was planning..."

"I think it was obvious, Sun..." Haley lifted her head. "...What her plan was, I mean..."

"What do you think it is, Haley?"

"Destroy me..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Haley sighed as she entered Rayner's class. She quickly caught sight of Leah sitting at her desk. Haley smiled to herself as she made her way up the stairs, finally sitting down next to Leah. As she looked at her friend, Haley could see that Leah looked tired, and she had a frown on her face. "Hey..." Haley spoke. "...Everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Leah muttered. "Everything's just peachy..."

"Well, alright..." Haley shrugged, taking her book out of her backpack. However, just as she opened it, she could hear an "Oh no..." coming from Leah. Looking up, Haley could see that Destiny had entered the room, and she was now starting to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Leah..." Destiny said as she slowly sat down next to Leah. Haley did not know why, but Destiny seemed really nervous.

"Don't talk to me!" Leah barked, and Destiny slowly looked away, looking at the table.

"Whoa..." Haley whistled in surprise. "What happened between you two? I thought you were friends..."

"Don't ask, Haley..." Leah cut her off. "Just...don't ask..."

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed as she walked out of Rayner's classroom. Haley did not want to think about what she had just seen between Leah and Destiny. She thought the two were friends. Maybe they had had an argument about the project.

Haley was so lost in her thoughts that she was not paying attention to where she was going. It was not until she heard someone's throat clear did she look up, and when she did, she gasped. Standing in front of her was the clean cut boy, Rob. Behind him was his friend, Connor.

Connor chuckled lightly. "Well, it looks like I'm not needed..." He said. "I'll catch you back at the dorm..." Then, Haley watched as Connor walked away, disappearing in the crowds of college students. Then, Haley turned her attention back to Rob.

"So..." When Rob did not say anything, Haley decided that she needed to break the silence. "Look...I'm sorry about staying late at the library..."

"It's okay..." Rob replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Rob continued slowly. "...You needed to use it."

"Yeah..." Haley blushed slightly, looking at the ground. She needed to move the conversation, but she didn't know how. "I did. I had a lot of work..."

"Yeah..." Rob seemed nervous. "Look...Connor's giving me a hard time..."

"About what?" Haley shifted nervously.

Finally, Rob sighed and let it all out. "Next weekend, not this weekend, we're going out to dinner. Connor wanted me to ask you to come..."

"Yes!" Haley nearly shouted, so quickly that Rob had to take a step back. It was then that Haley realized the mistake she made, and she tried to fix it: "I mean...sure..."

"Alright..." To Haley's surprise, Rob did not seem elated like she thought he should be. Instead, Rob just simply turned and walked back down the hall.

At first, Haley had a worried and concerned look on her face, but as soon as she lost sight of Rob, a wide grin broke out onto her features...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, there it is. What did you think? Please review. Oh, as for the Leah and Destiny thing, that will be important later on. As in...the next chapter, which will be posted next week. So, once again...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 7: Cousin Crazies

A big, blue chair was in the middle of a rather small room. The only other things in the room were some posters advertising good dental hygiene and a tray of needles and other dentistry tools. Moments later, the dentist entered, followed by a woman of a bout twenty-two years of age. She had braided red hair, that with the braid, went down to the heels of her feet. The woman wore a black tank-top and a black mini-skirt.

"So Beebe, what tooth has been bothering you?" the dentist asked as he took a needle off of the tray.

"Um..." Beebe could feel her heart sink as she slowly sat down in the chair. "...Two teeth hurt, actually..."

"Oh, well we'll just take a look then..." the doctor slowly approached her with the needle, and Beebe could feel herself trying to press herself deeper into the chair as the dentist got closer. Beebe squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tip of the needle touch her gums, but before the dentist could inject the Novocain into her, he jumped in surprise and pulled the needle away from her as a crash could be heard.

"What in the world was that?" the dentist demanded, walking out of the room. Beebe turned her head and slowly got out of the chair walking over to the exit of the room, just as a woman wearing a blue cloak was thrown into the room. Beebe gasped and was forced to duck as a pink dragon flew into the room.

"Come on, Haley!" The thief grinned as she reached for her belt and pulled out her futuristic gun. "Don't you understand? I'd happily leave you alone if you'd just give me that Hourglass..."

"Not a chance..." Haley growled, and she blasted a fireball at the thief. The thief quickly jumped over Haley, and as Haley heard the whirring of the gun, she quickly flew over to the other side of the room and picked up four needles off of the tray. Haley quickly threw one at the thief just as she was about to fire.

The thief hissed in pain as the needle went into her arm, but she nonetheless tried to fire her weapon. However, that was when the Novocain started to take effect; the thief slowly started to lower her arm, and she tried to reach with her other arm, but Haley threw another needle into her other arm. Grinning, Haley threw the two last needles into the thief's legs. The thief looked up from her legs and she scowled at Haley before her legs finally failed and she fell face-first onto the floor.

As the thief fell to the floor, Haley's grin faded as she noticed Beebe, cowering against the wall. Quickly reverting to her human form, Haley rushed over to the young woman and kneeled down. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Haley apologized. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm...I'm fine..." Beebe managed.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, secretly looking her over to make sure that she was okay. Although the young woman appeared to have no injuries, she still offered: "Oh, I'm so sorry! Listen, let me take you to get some help..."

"No, I'm fine..." Beebe was finally getting some of her courage back. "...And, I shouldn't go. I need to get home. If I don't my boyfriend will get mad, and..."

"Please..." Haley cut her off. "...If you go home, and there is something wrong, and something happens to you, I don't know how I'd forgive myself. Please..."

Beebe just looked into Haley's face; her eyes. Finally, Beebe could only bring herself to nod. "Alright..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the Island of Draco, Beebe sat on one of the beds in the infirmary while Fred Nerk stood over her and Haley stood at her side. Nerk sighed as he stepped away from Beebe, pulling out a tongue depressor. "Well..." He said, but before he could continue, the doors to the infirmary opened, and Councilor Ulixes stepped in, followed closely by Greggy.

Ulixes had an extremely angered look on her face as she looked from Beebe to Haley, and then back to Beebe. "What is the meaning of this, Dragon Long?" She demanded. "Since when are humans supposed to be getting annual check-ups here?" This got a cruel chuckle out of Greggy.

"No, you don't understand, Councilor..." Haley explained, stepping closer to the two Council members. "I was fighting that woman, and..."

"You were fighting her in a public area?" Ulixes cut her off, her voice raising.

"Well-" Haley tried, but Ulixes cut her off.

"Dragon Long, quite frankly I do not know how you were not kicked out of the Order after that little stunt with the mob..." Ulixes growled. "...But you got lucky. That is all there is to it. However, your irresponsibility is really getting on my nerves..."

"Well, what was she supposed to do?" Nerk asked. "Not do her job?"

Ulixes glanced at Nerk, a scowl on her face. "Dragon Long..." she finally said. "I want to talk to you." Then, she turned to Greggy. "I want you to go get Councilor Jennings. She can fly this woman home..." Then, crossing her arms, she added: "It's been too long since she has done anything of importance for the Magical World..."

LINE BREAK

Holly's quarters were pitch black, as no lights were on. Holly was at her desk, hunched over, her face not visible. A knock at her door could be heard a few moments later, and Holly groaned as she lifted her head off of the desk. Groaning, Holly turned her head to the door as the knocking continued. "Come in..." Holly muttered, and the next moment, the door opened, and Greggy stepped in, a wide smile on his face. "What do you want?" Holly asked, slowly standing up. "Did you finally tell the Council that I was the one who let Jake and Rose go?"

"Oh, no..." Greggy's smile widened.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Holly growled. "Stop trying to torture me! Why won't you just tell them? I'm sure that you would be happy to see me get kicked off the Council..."

"Oh, I have my own reasons for not telling them, Councilor..." Greggy leaned sideways, his elbow touching the door frame. "You see, you never know when you can do me a great, big favor..."

"I don't think so..." Holly growled. "...I'll tell them myself before I submit to your will..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Greggy's smile widened even more, proving to Holly that it was possible. "...I would believe that they would be so angry with you that they would do more than simply kick you out. You wouldn't want that, would you?" When Holly stayed silent after hearing this, Greggy decided to continue: "If you don't want to let your dear old dead brother down, you'll do everything I tell you. Now, come on. Councilor Ulixes wants you..."

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel herself backing up towards the wall as Councilor Ulixes lectured her. "You're lucky that you didn't hurt anyone, Dragon Long. If you had hurt someone, do you know how bad that would have made us look? We're already getting enough pressure from the humans as it is!"

"Okay, Councilor..." Nerk stepped up. "I think that's enough. Dragon Long gets the point..."

Just as Nerk said this, the door opened once again, and Greggy walked in, followed closely by Holly. "Aw, Councilor..." Ulixes quickly stepped away from Haley and walked over to Holly. "I have an assignment for you. I need you to fly this woman home. I'd have another do it, but..."

"I get it..." Holly replied, and she started to walk over to the bed that Beebe was sitting on, only to gasp. "Beebe?" She asked.

Beebe just stared at Holly for a moment. Cocking her head to look at Holly in a different angle, her eyes finally widened. "Holly?" She asked. "Is that you? You're one of them?"

"You're not?" Holly asked.

"No..." Beebe replied.

"You two know each other?" Nerk asked.

"Of course we do..." Holly replied, turning around and putting her hand on Beebe's shoulder as she faced Nerk, Ulixes, Greggy and Haley. "...She's my cousin..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Your cousin?" Haley asked, completely shocked.

To Haley's surprise, Holly nodded. "Yes..." She said. "...Beebe used to live in New York when we both kids. Then, when I was about eight, and when Beebe was about five, her mother moved her away. Since we're cousins, I just assumed that you had powers...I mean, your mother was a dragon..."

"No..." Beebe replied, a confused look on her face. "No she wasn't. She never showed me that she was a dragon..."

"Never?" Holly asked. "Well, maybe you could ask her sometime soon..."

"No, I can't..." Beebe looked down at the floor. "...I can't. She's dead. She died only a week after we moved away. I...I don't get it. If she was a dragon, how come I'm not one?"

"Well..." Haley spoke up again. "...My mother's powers skipped her generation. Maybe your powers skipped..."

"So..." Beebe looked up from the floor and turned her head to Holly. "...What you're saying...is that...I have magical blood...?"

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Haley yawned as she passed through the doors of her college. Haley immediately made her way to the library, and as she entered, she found Leah sitting at one of the table, her head down. "Hey..." Haley said, tapping Leah on the head as she sat down right next to her.

Haley could hear an angry groan coming from Leah as she brought her head up, and Haley tried to fight the urge to run away as Leah glared at her. "What do you want?" Leah asked. "I was sleeping..."

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"No!" Leah barked. "No, I'm not! I haven't been sleeping well for the past few nights. I'm so tired, but I'm still having some trouble sleeping...even here..."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"There's been a lot on my mind..." Leah grumbled, and she looked away from Haley, just as the door opened, and Haley could see that Destiny was walking inside. To Haley's surprise, Leah gasped, and she quickly got up. "I'll see you later, Haley..." Then, before Haley could say anything, Leah walked right by Destiny as Destiny stopped right in front of Haley.

"What's going on with her?" Haley asked.

"Don't ask..." Destiny shrugged off her question in a snappy tone as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which she unfolded and set it down on the table for Haley to see. "I found this in the hallway..." Destiny said; like Leah, she seemed annoyed. Haley looked down at the piece of paper, and she could see herself in her high school senior picture, only instead of the purple graduation cap, she was wearing a scribbled dunce cap.

"I'm sure it's just meant to be mean..." Haley sighed, crumpling it up.

"No..." Destiny replied, reaching for her pocket again. "...There are several of them around the school. Some of them even show you in your dragon form. Shouldn't you consider this a problem?"

"I don't know..." Haley sighed, putting the crumpled up piece of paper into her pocket. "Should I?"

"Why don't you decide for yourself?" Destiny replied, pulling about nine more pieces of paper out of her pocket. After placing them on the table, Destiny turned and walked out of the library. Once Destiny was gone, Haley looking down at the folded pieces of paper.

LINE BREAK

Holly groaned as she lifted her head away from her desk when she heard a creaking sound in her room. It was completely dark in her room, except for a small sliver of light that was coming through a crack in her door. "Beebe?" Holly asked, slowly getting up from her chair. Pulling open her door, Holly walked down the hall before she pushed open the door to the hall and she stepped out into the cool night air.

After a few moments of walking across the grass, Holly finally found Beebe sitting over the edge of the island. "What are you doing out of bed?" Holly asked as Beebe turned around. "Why don't you come back inside?"

"Oh..." Beebe slowly stood up and walked back over to her cousin. "...I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"About..." Beebe put her hand on Holly's shoulder. "...About how nice it would be to be a dragon..."

"Oh..." Holly released a nervous chuckle. "...It's not all it's cracked up to be..."

"If I had dragon powers..." Beebe started to follow Holly as the Dragon Council member started to walk back to the building. "...I wouldn't have to put up with a lot of the things that I have to put up with now. My boyfriend, for one."

"Trust me..." Holly said, grabbing onto the door and opening it for her cousin. "...It can be cool, but at the end of the day, I think most of us would prefer to be normal boys and girls, men and women..." Beebe walked into the hallway, and Holly quickly followed her. "...TJ's dead..." She finally said. "He died over nine years ago. If it wasn't for our dragon powers, he'd still be alive..."

"Do you really believe that?" Beebe asked, stopping at the door to Holly's quarters. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah..." Holly said as she pushed open her door, walking in. "I do..." She added as Beebe followed her inside.

LINE BREAK

That night, as Holly slept at her desk, Beebe slept in her cousin's bed. Beebe tossed and turned on the bed, groaning repeatedly. Finally, Beebe sat up in the bed, and she slowly got off the bed. Sighing, she walked over to the door, just standing in place...

LINE BREAK

Haley groaned as she walked through the doors of her school. When she looked around the school hall, she was surprised to find that there was a large group of students standing in the middle of the hall. To Haley's surprise, Destiny was standing in the back. Haley made her way over to Destiny and asked: "What's going on?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Destiny replied, gesturing Haley to cut through the crowd.

Haley looked at the crowd of students before she decided to take Destiny's advice. Haley pushed through all of the students before she came to the front; looking up, Haley gasped as she looked. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling. On the banner, Haley was in her pink dragon form, using her tail to pick her nose. "What the...?" Haley stammered.

"Think it's a problem now?" Haley suddenly turned around when she heard Destiny's voice. Destiny was standing right by her side, her arms were crossed and she was staring intently at Haley.

"Someone's just trying to mess with me..." Haley replied.

LINE BREAK

Holly walked in to the Main Hall the next morning, seeing Councilor Ulixes, Greggy, Councilor Callum and Nerk all sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning, Councilor..." Callum said as he looked up and locked eyes with Holly.

"Good morning..." Holly replied slowly, walking over to the table. "Have any of you seen my cousin?"

"You mean you didn't take her home?" Ulixes growled.

"Not yet..." Holly answered. "I will very soon, though. I was just wondering if any of you have seen her..."

"No..." Ulixes replied quickly, looking back down at her food.

"Oh..." Holly muttered, but she nonetheless looked at Callum, who simply shook his head, Greggy, who just smiled at her. "How about you, Fred?" Holly asked.

"I..." Nerk answered after a moment. "...I...I did. She walked by here earlier this morning. I think she's just walking around the island..."

"Thanks..." Holly smiled slightly, before she turned and walked out of the Main Hall.

LINE BREAK

"Beebe?" Holly walked into her quarters, closing the door before she looked around the room. "Beebe, are you in her?" She asked, although she could see that her cousin was not inside. "Hmm..." Holly said to herself, and she turned around and was about to walk out of the room, but before she could open the door, it was pushed open as Beebe walked into the room, and Holly could see Fred Nerk standing a couple feet away.

"Thanks for the walk back..." Beebe said, a small smile on her face as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Holly..." Holly turned her attention away from her cousin when she heard Nerk's vouice, and Holly looked at him. "...Do you think I could have a word with you?"

"Sure..." Holly replied. "You want to sit down?"

"I meant privately..." Nerk sighed. "...Without your cousin hearing us. Can we go outside?" Surprised, Holly simply nodded and followed Nerk out of the room. "Please close the door..." Nerk told her, and Holly reached behind herself and pulled the door closed. "Holly..." Nerk finally said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you have reunited with your long lost cousin, but..."

"But what?"

"...But..." Nerk paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then continued: "...I agree with Councilor Ulixes. I think she needs to go..."

"What?" Holly asked, surprised. However, after the shock wore off, Holly scowled, and added in an annoyed tone: "Why?"

"I don't know..." Nerk looked at the ground. "...I just don't feel like she belongs here. She's...kind of freaking me out."

"How?" Holly put her hands on her hips, glaring at Nerk.

"Well..." Nerk froze for a second, then continued. "You see, I found her watching a bunch of dragons in training. See...the way she was looking at them-"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Holly snapped. "I'm sure she's just in awe. I mean, she just found out that her cousin is a dragon! Why are you being like this, Fred? Why are you being like Councilor Ulixes?"

"I'm just saying..." Nerk tried to say. "I'm just saying...that I...don't trust her..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Nerk growled, now starting to lose his temper. "...I just told you! The way she looks at the other dragons! It's like she envies them! It's like she wants their..."

"Fred, just..." Holly cut her off, turning around. "I've heard enough. Leave me alone..." Then, she pushed her door open, walked in and closed the door, leaving Nerk alone.

LINE BREAK

Haley tried to avoid all of the pictures of her as she walked down the hallway. There were pictures of her all over: there were some of her in dragon form, and there were some of her in human form. There were some of her wearing a dunce cap, there were some where she had a blank expression on her face, and there were some were even some of her on her back, biting her toe nails.

Haley started to have a problem with what was going on around the campus. At first, she had decided that she didn't want it to get to her, but now it was becoming harder and harder to keep it from bugging her.

Finally, Haley made it to her destination: the library. However, to her surprise, there was another picture of her in dragon form. Her tongue was hanging out, and there was droll dripping from her mouth. Growling, Haley ripped the picture from the door and pushed open the door. Growling to herself, Haley walked over to one of the tables, only to gasp in surprise when she saw that scribbled on all of the tables were more pictures of her...

LINE BREAK

Once Holly had closed her door behind her, she put her hands up to her head, her fists clenching down on her hair. Gritting her teeth, Holly growled to herself, and once she had released all of her frustration, she looked at her cousin, who was now sitting at her desk, drawing something. "What are you doing?" Holly asked, walking over to the desk.

"Oh, this?" Beebe didn't bother looking up. "...It's...it's nothing..."

By this time, Holly was right behind her cousin, and she could not help but to look down at the drawing. Beebe was drawing what looked like a machine. It had a rectangular shape, and it had a large cannon-shaped thing sticking out of the front.

"What is this?" Holly asked.

"Oh..." Beebe shrugged casually. "...It's just a machine that will strip a dragon of their powers..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Holly just stared at her cousin after those words left her mouth. "Oh, that's cool!" Holly smiled. "Good luck with that! I'd like to see you do that. That'd be so cool!" As she spoke, Holly turned around and started to walk over to her bed, but she suddenly came to a screeching halt once the words hit her. "Wait..." Holly slowly turned around, as Beebe stood up. "Did you just say...?"

"Yeah..." Beebe shrugged. "I mean, we were talking about it the other night, and you said that you didn't want to be a dragon..."

"That's not what I-"

"You said that most you would prefer to be normal..." Beebe continued, an eager look on her face. "...And I told you that I thought it would be cool to be a dragon. This works out for both of us..." As she said this, her expression turned dark. "You'd do this...for me, right Holly?"

"I...NO!" Holly was absolutely shocked, and she felt herself making her way to the door. "Beebe, that's insane! I'm not giving you my dragon powers! Beebe, what are you thinking?" As she spoke, she could feel herself morphing, and within seconds, she was towering over Beebe in her purple dragon form.

To Holly's surprise, she could see that Nerk had been right. Beebe's face glowed with awe and wonder as she spoke: "I thought you would want to help me out..."

"Beebe..."

"No matter..." The wonder had now left Beebe's face, and it was now replaced with a look of disappointment. "...I've decided that I want your powers, Holly. You're going to give them to me...forced or otherwise..."

Holly watched as Beebe kneeled down, her hand going down into her shoe. Within seconds, Beebe had shot up, there was a snapping sort of the noise, and the next thing Holly knew, she was roaring with pain as she felt something pierce her wing. As she fell onto her knees, she could see that there was a switch-blade in her wing.

"See ya, cousin!" Beebe grinned, rushing passed Holly, who could only turn her head as she pulled the door open and ran outside...

LINE BREAK

Destiny sighed as she walked in to one of her classrooms. To her surprise, she found that the only other person in the classroom was Leah, who was leaning against the chalkboard, her arms crossed. "Leah..." Destiny tried. "...It was an accident. You know I don't have those kinds of feelings for you..."

"Do I really know that?" Leah asked. "I think that's exactly the problem..."

"What?"

"I can't get that moment out of my head..." Leah lowered her arms and sighed. "...I haven't been able to sleep since it happened..."

"You don't have feelings for me..."

"Honestly, I don't know that anymore..." Leah replied, slowly walking over to Destiny. "...I can't sleep, I can't get that moment out of my head! What else could it mean?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, either..." Destiny shrugged. "That doesn't mean..."

"Or does it?" Leah countered. "Look, I need to go..." Then, she walked off, forcing Destiny to turn around and watch her as she left the classroom, a shocked look on her face.

LINE BREAK

Haley could not stop looking at the design of her that was scratched into the wood of the table that she was sitting at. "Who's doing this?" Haley growled, burying her face in her hands just as the door to the library opened, and Leah stepped inside. Leah quickly closed the door behind her before she turned around, seeing Haley alone.

"Haley..." Leah sighed, a smile of relief making its way onto her face. "Haley, I'm so glad to see you! I need to talk to you!" As she spoke, she pulled out a chair next to Haley and sat down. "Haley, please. Let me talk to you..."

"Leah..." Haley muttered, not removing her head from her hands.

"No, Haley..." Leah cut her off. "I need to talk to you." She paused for a moment, but then decided to blurt it out. "Haley, I think I like Destiny! I mean, like her...you know...like...date-like..."

Sighing, Haley lifted her head, just staring at the wall. After a moment, she spoke: "Leah, I can't handle this right now..."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, a look of shock on her face. However, then it dawned on her and she scowled. "Oh...I get it..." Leah continued as she slowly stood up. "...You can't accept it! You can't accept the fact that I think I like Destiny! Well, I learned to accept you as a dragon!"

"Leah..." Haley tried, her eyes were wide, and she was looking at her friend. "Leah, that's not..."

"No!" Leah barked. "No! You know what? Forget it! Don't talk to me anymore!"

"Leah..." Haley tried, but it was too late. Leah stormed over to the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Now alone, Haley let loose a loud groan before burying her head in her hands again.

LINE BREAK

Beebe was panting by the time she entered the Main Hall. As the doors closed behind her, Beebe looked around the room, and she could see that the only one in the room was Fred Nerk. "Yes, Beebe?" He growled. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh..." Beebe chuckled nervously as she walked over to the large table that he was sitting at. "...I was just wondering if you could take me home. Holly said she thinks I should go home..."

"Why can't Holly do that?" Nerk asked, his eyes widening.

"Well..." Beebe thought up an explanation quickly. "...Holly's tired. She needs her rest..."

"Uh-huh..." Nerk nodded slowly, standing up and walking over to the young woman. "...And, uh...do you mind if we go see her first?"

"Oh..." Beebe could feel the sweat forming on her forehead. "...I don't think that would be wise. She's very tired. If you could just drop me off at a hardware store. I can make it back to my house on my own..."

"Which hardware store?" Nerk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, umm..." Beebe slowly put her foot behind her, slowly moving to the door. "...It doesn't really matter..." That was when Beebe too her chance; she turned and tried to run for the door, but before she could even make it five feet, she grunted and came to a screeching halt as she felt someone grabbing on to her wrist. Turning her head back, she could see that Nerk had transformed into his dragon form, and he was now clutching her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Beebe shouted, trying to pull her wrist free, but this only made Nerk tighten his grip.

"We're going to see Holly..." Nerk growled.

LINE BREAK

Holly hissed in pain as she made it to her feet. Bringing her claws to the handle of the blade lodged in her wing, Holly clutched it; squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth, she prepared to yank it out, but before she could, she heard the door creaking as it slowly opened.

Releasing the handle from her grip, Holly turned around and could see Nerk standing in the doorway, Beebe's wrist in his grasp. "Holly, what happened to you?" Nerk asked.

It took awhile for Holly to respond, but when she did, it was a fierce growl: "Why don't you ask my cousin?"

If Nerk was surprised, he hid it well. Nerk simply turned his head to Beebe, who now had sweat pouring down her face. Giving three hard yanks, she tried to free her wrist, but to no avail.

LINE BREAK

Leah sighed as she walked through the hall. She continued walking until she gasped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Slowly turning around, she could see that Destiny was standing behind her. "Where did you go?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know anymore..." Leah sighed. "I don't know about anything anymore..."

"So..." Destiny rocked back and forth on her feet. "...Are you still mad at me? I mean-"

"No..." Leah said quietly, then repeated in a louder tone: "No, I'm not mad at you..."

"Good..." Destiny stopped rocking. "...Because...I thought about what you said before. About how I don't know how I feel. You're right. I don't know how I feel about this..."

"Well..." Leah said after a moment's pause. "...There may be a way that we can both...you know...find out..."

Destiny looked like she was about to say something, but before she could, both girls turned when they heard a voice: "Leah!" Haley was several feet down the hall, and she was waving Leah over. "Leah, I need to talk to you!"

Destiny could hear Leah growling with anger, and she found herself looking at Leah when she said: "I need to go. I'll see you later, Destiny..." Then, without another word, Leah turned and walked away.

"No, Leah!" Haley then rushed up to Destiny, calling for Leah. "Leah, please! I need to talk to you! Please! I was just-Leah!"

Destiny watched as Leah ignored Haley's shouts, and disappeared into the crowds of students. "Haley..." Destiny couldn't help but ask, turning her head in Haley's direction. "What did you do to anger her so much?"

To Destiny's surprise, Haley's face was buried in her hands, so her voice was muffled, but Destiny could hear it nonetheless: "I was stupid. I was too worried about my problems to listen to her..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Haley was now on her stomach on a hospital bed as Fred Nerk wrapped a bandage around her wing. "You won't be able to fly for at least three weeks..." Nerk told her. "Also, it will cause you pain to go back to your human form, so I think it would be best if you stayed like this..."

"Great..." Holly muttered, burying her face in the pillow. "...Just great...What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just..." Nerk suggested. "...Take it easy..."

"Fun..." Holly replied sarcastically as she lifted her head away from the pillow. Then, she sighed: "Why is it that everyone in my family is either taken away from me...or evil?"

"I honestly don't know about that..." Nerk said, just as he heard the doors open. Turning around, Nerk could see that Councilor Ulixes had entered the room. She was holding Beebe's piece of paper in her hands.

"Councilor Jennings' cousin is now enjoying her new cell..." Ulixes grinned cruelly. "As for this..." She lifted up the piece of paper. "...That machine...will never come to be..."

"What was it, anyway?" Nerk asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Ulixes answered quickly, her dragon head appearing in a bright light as her hands crumpled up the piece of paper. Then, Councilor Ulixes threw the piece of paper into the air and released a torrent of fire, which consumed the crumpled piece of paper.

As the flaming piece of paper touched the floor, Ulixes's head reverted back to normal, and without another word, she turned and walked out of the room.

Curious, Nerk walked over to the piece of paper, kneeling down just in time to see the flame die out, leaving only several pieces of ash.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, please tell me: How was that? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon. **

Chapter/Episode 8: Dragon Got Your Memory?

A very I-pod sat on a desk, which had a plaque with the name "Mr. Altman" on it was attached to an old boom-box. Mr. Altman was an obese man, who was balding. On the other side of the desk, a young man with long orange-red hair that was tied in a pony-tail behind his head. He also wore a red leather jacket and a black death metal shirt underneath, and dark jeans. "Please, just play the song..." Altman sighed.

The young man nodded, and he pressed "play" on the I-pod, and on the boom-box, a very loud, dark and bombastic song started to play. It was so loud that after only five seconds, Altman put his hands over his ears. "Turn it off!" He begged, and once the man turned it off, Altman cleared his throat.

"Mister, uh..." Altman began, but he froze.

"Cary..." the young man replied, crossing his arms. On the ring-finger of his left hand was a fiery-red ring. "...You didn't even get to the best part..."

"To be honest, there is no best part..." Altman replied. "...This company has no place for a Satanist band. I'm sorry..."

However, his apology fell on deaf ears, for Cary had turned around and had kicked the door open, storming out...

LINE BREAK

Cary growled as he exited the building and walked into the parking lot, where three more people were standing by a van. One was female, and she wore a black tank-top that had a 666 symbol on it, and black jeans. She had long dyed black hair and a skull tattoo on her entire face. The other two were male and female. They were conjoined at the wrists and were both bald. Both were wearing black T-shirts and black jeans. The female had completely purple hair, and the male was bald.

"Well, did you get the deal?" The female with the skeleton tattoo asked.

"No, Charna..." Cary growled. "I didn't get it...But no matter, we're going to do something about it..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"So, what exactly did the Council say the emergency was?" Haley Long, the American Dragon asked as she flew by her Dragon Master, Sun Park's side. On Haley's back was Fu Dog, a talking shar-pei. The three were flying high up in the air, looking down at the streets.

"They didn't say..." Sun answered. "In fact, I must admit that I find it weird. They sent me a letter. Usually, they contact me on my communication device."

"Eh..." Fu shrugged. "Maybe they were too lazy to use technology..."

"Enough talking..." Sun suddenly stated, pointing down at one of the streets. "That's the street. Come on!"

The two dragons dived and landed on the ground, Fu Dog jumping off Haley's back. "Where's the emergency?" Haley asked, looking around. "I don't see anything..."

"HELLO, DRAGONS!" A voice suddenly called out, and Haley, Sun and Fu all turned around to see The Hunter, in his human form, and the thief standing on the roof of one of the buildings. "...You dragons never learn..." The Hunter continued, clutching onto his Huntsclan staff. "This is, what? The second, third time that you have fallen for one of my traps?"

"Soon to be the last time..." Haley growled. "...Come down here so we can kick your butts!"

"Here's a better idea..." the thief growled. "Why don't you come up here?"

"No, no..." The Hunter answered her. "There'd be no fun in that. If she came up here, we'd have no room for a battle..." Then, he jumped off the building and landed on his feet as both Sun and Haley flew toward him. It was at that moment that the thief jumped from the roof, and she landed on Sun, slamming the Korean Dragon against the ground.

Laughing evilly, the thief grabbed Sun by the throat and started to lift her up, but by that time, Sun had recovered, and she slammed her fist into the thief's face. Grunting with pain, the thief went flying backwards, and Sun went flying after her.

Meanwhile, Haley blew fire at The Hunter, who was able to dodge the attack, but Haley was able to knock the staff out of his hands with her tail. From a couple feet away, Fu Dog watched as The Hunter and Haley delivered blows toward each other, using only their fists. "Okay, Fu Dog..." Fu talked to himself. "...It's now or never!" Then, Just as Haley turned, and The Hunter followed her, leaving his back to the dog, Fu took off, jumping into the air and biting down on The Hunter's rear.

The Hunter roared with pain, flipping backwards, making Fu Dog lose his grip. "Blasted mutt!" The Hunter shouted, and just as Fu started to stand up, The Hunter kicked him in the side. Fu shouted with both shock and pain as he was thrown off of the ground, flying right into Haley's face. Yelling with surprise, Haley lost her balance and fell backward, grunting as her head made contact with the cement.

Laughing, The Hunter walked over to Haley, and after kicking her side with his boot, he laughed again. "Finally!" The Hunter rejoiced. "I shall finally slay the American Dragon!" The Hunter then turned and ran over to where his staff was on the ground. Walking back over to Haley, he pointed his staff down on Haley as it started to glow.

"No, Haley!" Fu Dog shouted, and he jumped up, snatching the staff in his claws and landing on the ground, now pointing the staff at The Hunter.

The Hunter, shocked, just stared at the dog. "Now, you listen to me, dog..." He finally growled. "Unless you want to be made into a nice fur coat, you're going to give that back to me..." The Hunter took a step closer to Fu Dog, and the shar-pei found himself slowly backing. "...You forget, dog..." The Hunter continued. "...That I can tear you to pieces with me cla-uggh!" The Hunter suddenly grunted as the thief slammed in to him, and both villains flew backwards, crashing into a building across the street.

Sighing with relief, Fu dropped the staff on the ground and trotted back over to Haley, who was still motionless on the ground. "Come on, kid..." Fu begged to himself, nudging her chin with his head. "Wake up! Aw, what a lousy Animal Guardian I am!"

By this point, Sun, now in human form, made her way over to the two of them. "Haley!" Sun gasped, falling to her knees. "Fu Dog, what happened to her?"

"She...she fell..." Fu answered.

"Alright..." Sun slowly stood up, transforming into her sky blue dragon form. "We need to get her back to the shop..."

LINE BREAK

Haley groaned, her eyes slowly opening. Blinking a few times, Haley quickly sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was sitting on a couch, in a decently sized room. "Wh...Where am I?" Haley asked herself, looking down, only to scream. "AHHHH! DRAGON!" She was looking at herself, but she was horrified to see that she was a dragon.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Haley turned her head at the sound of a female's voice, and she could see a fairly young woman with long black hair and a wrinkly dog standing in the doorway. "Haley, what's wrong?" Sun asked again, walking over to Haley. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Haley. Show me that you're okay."

"Why are you calling me Haley?" Haley asked, her eyes wide.

"That's your name, kid..." Fu told her, causing Haley to scream once more. "Oh...boy...It looks like she's got amnesia..."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sun asked. "...Besides just waiting to see if she recovers or not?"

"Eh, I don't think so..." Fu answered. "...I mean, we might be able to get her back if we can find something that will trigger her memories. It worked with Rose...kind of..."

"Well, what could we do?" Sun asked.

"If you were to ask me..." Fu suggested. "I'd probably say get a friend or something. Maybe call her parents..."

"Alright..." Sun nodded. "...I'll see what I can do. I'm going to go get help. Fu Dog, you stay here and keep an eye on Haley. Do not let her out of your sight. I'll be back as soon as I can..."

"You got it, Sun!" Fu declared as Sun turned and walked out of the room. "You can trust Fu! The kid won't be going anywhere while I'm on duty! I'll keep her safe!"

LINE BREAK

It was pitch black in the shop, and Fu Dog was on the floor, curled up in a ball as he snored. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and Fu's eyes opened as Sun walked into the room, followed by Susan Long. "Oh!" Fu said as he stood up. "Haley was perfectly behaved! She's right there..." Fu turned his head, indicating to the couch, only to see that Haley was not there. "Yuh-oh..."

"Fu Dog..." Susan asked. "...Where's my daughter?"

"Uh, well, she was right there a moment ago..." Fu explained.

"You mean..." Susan growled. "...That she was there when you fell asleep..."

"Well..." Fu chuckled nervously. "That's one way to put it..."

LINE BREAK

Haley's eyes were wide with fear as she flapped her wings, flying high in the sky. She had no idea where she was going, or even who she was. All she knew was that she had to find out who she was...and where she belonged...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In a dark shack, Charna was on her knees, drawing a 666 symbol on the hardwood floor as Cary stood in front of an alter, the conjoined twins at his side. "Hurry up and finish that symbol, Charna!" Cary snapped. "We don't have that much time!"

"I don't see what the big deal is..." the male conjoined twin spoke. "...I mean, why do we have to use that station?"

"Yeah..." the female conjoined twin added. "...There are several more stations that would gladly take us! We don't need them!"

"Well..." Cary growled. "I think you forget, Thanna, and I think you also forget, Rama. The reason we need them is because that is the most listened to station in New York..."

"So, you basically just want fame..." the female twin, Thanna, said. "...I thought that we were just..."

"I'm done..." Charna suddenly announced, and she stood up.

"Good..." Cary grinned, walking over to Charna, Thanna and Rama following him. "Next, I want you to carve this into the floor..." As he spoke, Cary reached into his jacket and handed her a piece of paper. As Cary took a step back, Charna looked at the piece of paper, finding a pentagram symbol that was pointing down. Grinning, Charna got down on her knees again and used her chalk to draw it.

"Once Charna is done..." Cary stated. "...We shall begin..."

LINE BREAK

Haley was panting by the time she landed on the ground. Looking around, Haley took a couple steps. "Where do I go?" She asked herself.

LINE BREAK

Back in the shack, Charna stood up after drawing the symbol. "I've completed it..." She declared, and Cary grinned as he, Rama and Thanna walked over to her. Cary reached in to his jacket and pulled out a dagger. Clenching his fist over the dagger, Cary slowly pulled the dagger out and handed it to Charna. "Slice..." He told her. "Slice...and then give it to those two..."

Charna quickly did as she was told, and she then tosses the dagger to Thanna. After the two siblings did the same thing, they dropped the dagger, and all four held their fists out.

"We have been your loyal servants..." Cary stated. "...And we have tried to spread your way across the world. However, we have yet to succeed. We ask you...to give us a way. Give us a way to achieve our goals..." Then, all four held out their cut hands and opened up their palms, four drops of blood hitting the floor. As the symbol started to sizzle, steam coming off of the ground.

"Now what?" Rama asked.

"We wait..." Cary replied, just as the mist moved to the side, going over to the door, blowing it open, where all four could see a pink dragon wandering around aimlessly in the streets. "That's it!" Cary grinned. "We have our sign!"

"How is that a sign?" Thanna asked.

"Don't ask questions!" Cary snapped. "Just go get her and bring her to me! All three of you..."

LINE BREAK

Haley looked around in all directions. She had absolutely no clue where she was. Starting to get nervous, Haley looked down at her form. "How did I get like this?" She asked herself, sitting down. However, no sooner had she sat down did she hear the crunching of a foot stepping onto gravel. Quickly standing up and turning around, Haley could see three people standing behind her. "Where am I?" Haley asked, and then she decided that she might as well add: "Do you know who I am?"

Charna's eyes widened as Haley asked this, and she grinned as she looked at Rama and Thanna. "This will be easier than I thought..." She said before she took a couple more steps closer to Haley. "...Of course I know who you are..."

"Who?" Haley asked.

"You have no name..." Charna grinned. "...And you are my pet dragon..."

LINE BREAK

Sun sighed as she sat on the couch, Susan Long pacing back and forth. "Mrs. Long..." Sun finally said, slowly standing up. "...Why don't you go home? I'll find Haley. You shouldn't have to worry. Don't worry. I will do everything I can to bring Haley back home..."

"You..." Susan stopped pacing, and she looked at Sun, tears forming in her eyes. "...You don't think Haley was captured, do you?"

"Nah..." Fu spoke for Sun. "Trust me, I think there would be some kind of evidence of a struggle. Plus, they wouldn't be able to get by me. No one gets by Fu Dog!" He looked at Sun, but he was surprised to see that Sun was glaring at him. "Never mind..."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Long..." Sun put her hand on Susan's shoulder. "Haley's going to be okay. I'm going to get help..."

"Who?"

LINE BREAK

Leah Belden sat on the first step that led to her house. Her hands were in her lap, and she was looking down at them as the wind blew, blowing her long hair to the side. Amidst the wind, Leah thought she could hear flapping, and the next thing she knew, two dragon feet landed right in her view. Looking up, Leah could see Sun standing before her in dragon form.

"Leah..."

"Let me guess..." Leah sighed, standing up. "...Haley is in trouble and I'm the only one you can think of that will help? Again..."

"Pretty much..." Sun replied. "...She's missing..."

"Good..." Leah growled, turning around and slowly walking up the stairs to her front door. "...I hope she doesn't come back!"

"Why in the world would you say that?" Sun asked. "Leah, Haley's your best friend!"

"Is she?" Leah asked, opening the door, but before she could take a step, Sun took off and landed in front of her, blocking her way. "Let me go inside, Sun!" Leah shouted. "You can't keep me from going inside my own house!"

"I don't intend to, Leah..." Sun told her sadly. "...I just want you to tell me one thing. Why won't you help Haley-your friend?"

"She won't accept me for who I am!" Leah blurted out. "Now let me in!" She tried to take another step, but Sun once again blocked her.

"What do you mean she won't accept you?" Sun asked. "as soon as you answer me this, I'll leave you be..."

"Let me go in..." Leah growled, but she was not surprised to see that Sun would still not let her go inside. "Fine..." Leah growled. "I'll tell you, but then I don't want to see you or Haley again..."

"Understood..." Sun said, not even knowing why she said this.

"I..." Leah said, but then stopped, taking a deep breath. "...I think...I think I like this new girl at our school. I tried to tell Haley...but she didn't seem to accept it...Now can I go inside?" Leah tried to push by Sun, but to her surprise, she found that Sun still refused to move. "Hey, you promised!"

"Leah..." Sun gaped. "...How could you think that? Haley will always accept you for who are. How could you believe otherwise? Besides, I remember a time when you did not accept Haley for who she was..."

"This is different..." Leah growled. "Now let me go inside my own house..."

"Tell me how it's different, Leah..." Sun told her. "Come with me...Help your friend..."

"Why should I?"

"She's your friend..." Sun told her firmly. "...And I know she'll accept you no matter what. Come with me...and I can prove it to you."

LINE BREAK

At the shack, Cary walked in to one of the rooms, where he could see Charna, who was holding a spray-bottle while Haley stood in the center of the room, a chain around her neck, and a leash attached to that chain that was in Charna's hand.

"What are you doing?" Cary asked.

"Trying to train this beast..." Charna replied, spraying Haley in the face. "I said...ROAR!" Haley quickly shook her head, trying to get the water off of her face. Then, she waited a moment before she opened her mouth, letting out a loud roar.

"Excellent..." Cary smiled cruelly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Very good. We will get what we want with this dragon. I am quite certain. You keep hold of her, and I'll get the van started..."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Cary sat in the van in the driver's seat, as Charna exited the shack, holding on to Haley's leash. "Hurry up!" Cary shouted. "Let's go!" As he said this, the slide door of the van slid open, and Thanna and Rama stepped back.

"Let's go..." Charna ordered, looking at Haley. Haley wordlessly obeyed the order, and she climbed into the back of the van; as Charna got in, she slid the door shut behind her, and the van drove off.

LINE BREAK

In his office, Altman sat at his desk. He looked down at his desk and started to look at some paperwork, but before he could pick them up and flip through them, the door opened and Cary stepped inside. "Hello..." Cary grinned. "...Remember me?"

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you here..."

"Well..." Cary shrugged. "...We thought that we might be able to change your mind..." Right after he said this, the door opened again, and Charna walked in, holding onto Haley's leash. Charna turned to Rama and Thanna.

"Go outside and guard the door..." She ordered, and once the two had left, Charna turned her attention back to Altman. Charna turned to Haley. "What are you waiting for, dragon?" She growled. "Do it!"

Haley wasted no time; opening her mouth, the American Dragon released a loud roar. As was the desired result, Altman leaned back in his chair, a terrified look on his face.

"So..." Cary walked over to the desk and leaned against it. "...How about a record deal?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Leah sighed as she sat on the couch in the back room of Canal Street Electronics. Her chin in her hand, Leah watched as Sun paced, and Leah occasionally glanced at Fu Dog, who was stirring a cauldron that was on the floor. Seconds later, Susan Long entered the room, holding a hairbrush.

"This is Haley's..." Susan said, handing it to Sun, who had stopped pacing. "...She used it this morning, I think. Is it good enough?"

"If this spell works, it's perfect..." Fu told her. "All you got to do is put the brush in the potion, and we'll find out..."

Sun said nothing more, and she walked over to the cauldron, dropping the brush into it. There was a bubbling coming from the potion, and a second later, a large building could be seen in the potion. "Is that where Haley is?" Susan asked, walking over to the cauldron and looking into the potion.

"I would say so..." Fu answered. "The only problem is we don't know where that building is..."

"Leah..." Sun turned her head and motioned for Leah to come over. "We need your help..." Sighing, Leah got up off the couch and walked over to the cauldron. "Do you know where this building is?" Sun asked.

"Yes..." Leah answered after only a second of looking at the building. "...That's the radio station's headquarters..."

"That's not what we need to know, Leah..." Sun told her calmly. "...What we need to know is do you know where it is?"

LINE BREAK

Altman's hand was shaking as he put the tip of his pen to the contract that was on his desk. Sweating, Altman could not help but glance up at Haley, who was just staring at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Cary growled. Cary was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk, his arms were crossed. "I would think that a busy man like you would not have all day..."

LINE BREAK

Leah slid off of Sun's back after Sun landed right in front of the building. "This is it..." Leah told Sun, pointing at the building. "...According to that potion thing, she's in there. So, can I go now, or do you still need me?"

"I still need you, Leah..." Sun told her. "...We don't know what Haley is doing inside there. She could be a prisoner..."

"Who in the music business would want to hold a dragon captive?"

"You never know these days..." Sun told her. "Come on..."

LINE BREAK

Altman's hand was shaking uncontrollably when he finally set his pen down, pushing the contract over to Cary's side of the desk. "Thank you!" Cary grinned, getting up from his chair and rolling up the contract. "So...may I ask...when do we record our first song?"

"Uh..." Altman didn't know how to respond. He did not want these people recording music, but as he looked at the pink dragon in the room, which growled at him after Charna nudged her, he felt himself shiver. "...Soon..."

"Well, seeing as we're already here..." Cary shrugged. "...How about now?"

LINE BREAK

"Can I help you?" A receptionist sitting at a desk stared at a human Sun and Leah. "What business do you have being here?"

"Well..." Sun started, but Leah cut her off.

"We have a meeting..." Leah lied. "...Just take us up to the highest authority in this building and you'll see..."

The receptionist narrowed her eyes at Leah before she spoke. "You're lucky that I don't care about you proving anything to me..." she said. "...Just go up to the top floor. There is only one office on that floor. You can't miss it..."

"Thank you..." Sun said politely, but Leah had already walked away from the desk and made her way over to the nearest flight of stairs.

LINE BREAK

When Sun and Leah reached the top of the stairs, they could see that the receptionist had been right. On the highest floor, there was only a long hallway and one door, where there were two people. As Leah and Sun got closer, they could see that one was male, and one was female. They were conjoined at the arm, and the male was bald, while the female had purple hair.

"Hello..." Sun said politely. "...Do you mind if we go inside?"

"There's some business goin' on in there..." the male said.

"You will both have to leave..." the female added.

"No, you don't understand..." Sun smiled, but inside she was starting to feel nervous. "...I'm just looking for someone. You see, she's missing, and I heard from a very reliable source that she is here. Maybe you've seen her. She's nineteen with long black hair...Um, what can you add, Leah?"

Leah shrugged. "She might be a big, pink dragon?"

Leah's response had made slap herself in the forehead with her open palm, but when she lowered her hand, she could see that the two were reacting to this information, but not in the way Sun was hoping.

"GET HER!" The male shouted, and they both charged at Sun and Leah.

Thinking quickly, Sun transformed into her sky blue dragon form and lifted off their feet. As she turned around in the air, she could see that the two were slowly advancing on Leah. Leah did not look intimidated by these two, and she looked up at Sun. "Find Haley..." She said. "...I'll take care of these two..." Then, Leah turned and ran over to the stairs, the two following her.

LINE BREAK

Back in the office, Altman was sweating as Cary stood over him. "Well?" Cary said again. "What do you say? How about we record today? I'd like to show you just how influential our music can be..."

"Uh..." Altman didn't know what to say. He simply watched as Charna scowled, and after Cary turned to look at her, she grinned and released Haley's leash.

"Persuade him, my dragon..." Charna told Haley, and the pink dragon growled as she started to walk over to where Altman was sitting. Just before Haley got to the desk, the door opened and Sun landed on the floor. "Do whatever you have to do!" Charna demanded.

"Haley!" Sun shouted, then she growled at the woman telling her dragon pupil what to do. Lifting off her feet, Sun quickly flew over to Charna and rammed into her. While Sun stopped in mid air, Charna grunted as she slammed against the wall, falling over on to the floor. As Sun lowered to the ground, Charna slowly picked herself up. "Dragon!" She bellowed. "Attack her! AAAHH!" Charna yelled as Sun slammed her tail into her, sending her flying up to the ceiling, which she smashed in to.

As Charna came crashing down to the ground, Sun looked over to Haley, only to see that Haley was flying over to her, her claws ready to attack...

LINE BREAK

Leah panted as she ran down the stairs. She quickly reached the bottom of the stairs and turned down the hall, looking out for the next staircase. Turning her head, she could see that the two were following her, and were slowly catching up.

Starting to panic, Leah ran faster, and turned and ran into the first turn in the hall that found. Sighing with relief, Leah saw that she had found a staircase that was heading down. Turning around, Leah slowly walked over to the top step just as the two conjoined people arrived in the hall.

"We've got you now, girl..." the male smiled cruelly.

"...We're not going to hurt you..." the female added. "...Much..."

Then, both took off and charged. Quickly, Leah moved to the side and put her foot out, just as the two reached where she had just been standing. With two yells, both fell forward and started to roll down the stairs before they came to a stop at the bottom. Leah watched to see if the two would move, and when they didn't, she turned and ran back the way she came...

LINE BREAK

"Haley, no!" Sun tried to plead, but it was too late. Haley had stopped right in front of her and tried to slam her with her tail, but Sun jumped back, rising into the air. "Haley, what are you doing?"

"My name isn't Haley!" Haley growled, and she shot her tail at Sun. Caught off guard, Sun felt Haley's tail wrap around her throat. Grunting, Sun was slammed onto her back on the floor, and as she hit, she could see Cary sitting at the table with Altman, talking to him.

To Sun's surprise, when she looked back up at Haley, Haley had stepped away from her. "Get up..." Haley told her. "Get up..."

Sun found herself giving in to Haley's demand, and as she stood up, she tried again: "Haley, you can't do this! You're lost and confused! I just want to help you!"

Haley stood there, seemingly taking in Sun's words, and Sun started to lower her guard. "Your name is Haley..." Sun said softly. "...You are the American Dragon, and my dragon student. Please, Haley..."

"What are you waiting for, dragon?" Sun nearly jumped at the sound of Cary's voice on the other side of the room. "Dispose of her!"

"Haley, no..." Sun begged, looking at Haley's confused face. Then, Haley's confused look left her face, and she growled, flying at Sun. Haley landed right in front of Sun, and she clenched her fist, trying to punch her, but Sun was able to duck, using her tail to hit Haley in the side.

Haley grunted and was thrown to the side, but she managed to stay on her feet. "I don't know who Haley is!" Haley growled, preparing to punch Sun, but before she could, the door to the room burst open.

"HALEY!" Haley could hear a new female voice, and she slowly turned around only to have Sun's tail slam into the back of her head. Haley's eyes bulged for a moment, then she went down, her world going black.

Standing in front of the unconscious dragon was Leah, who now looked disappointed. "Great..." She sighed. "...I wanted to do that..."

Sun looked down on Haley's unconscious form with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry, Haley..." She said softly, only to turn around when she heard an angered yell. Cary was standing up, looking down at Haley. Then, she turned to Cary, who was just standing up and turning around with the contract in his hands.

"So, you've defeated her?" Cary said. "...What do I care? I have what I want..."

"I don't care..." Sun told him. "...All I care about is that she's alright..."

"Whatever..." Cary just smiled at her. "...Because while you two go on being freaks and nobodies...everyone on this planet will see the light in my beliefs...Take her. See what I care..."

LINE BREAK

"Ugghh..." Haley groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up, Haley could see that she was in the shop, on the couch, and in human form. "Uh, what happened?"

"Haley?" Haley suddenly turned her head when she saw Sun enter the room, followed by her mother and Fu Dog. All three of them rushed over to her side. "Haley, do you recognize us?" Sun asked.

"Ughh..." Haley groaned as she brought her hand to her head. "Of course I do..." She added. "Sun...what happened?"

"You got amnesia yesterday..." Sun told her. "...You couldn't remember any of us, or yourself. You wandered off...Can you remember any of this?"

"No..."

"Well, perhaps it's best that you don't remember..." Sun told her. "I think you should get some sleep. Okay?"

"Alright, Sun..." Haley slowly laid back down on the couch. "...Maybe it'll come back to me later..."

"Perhaps..." Sun frowned. "Oh, and Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"...I think you should talk to Leah tomorrow..." Sun told her as she turned, following Fu and Susan out of the room. "You are friends, after all..." Then, she turned and left the room, leaving Haley alone.

LINE BREAK

Haley groaned with pain and put her hand to her head as she walked through the halls of her college the next morning. Too much talking! Too much noise! It was giving her a headache! Finally, Haley reached her destination: the library. Opening the door, Haley sighed with relief at the peace and quiet.

Walking further into the room, Haley could see that Leah was sitting down with Destiny at one of the tables. Remembering Sun's words, Haley found herself walking over to the table. To Haley's disappointment, only Destiny looked up as Haley pulled up a chair and sat down. "Oh, hey Haley..." Destiny said with a small smile on her face, then she turned her attention back to Leah.

"Destiny, can you give me some time alone with Leah?" Haley asked.

Destiny looked surprised at first, but then she nodded. "Alright..." Destiny got up and pushed her chair in and walked off. "See you later, Leah..."

"Leah..." Haley began, Leah still not looking up from her book. "Leah, I'm sorry about what happened. I had a lot on my mind when you told me. Leah..."

"What are you trying to say, Haley?" Leah looked up and closed her book. "A simple apology is not going to work..."

"I'm not trying to apologize..." Haley sighed. "...What I am trying to do...is tell you that I do accept you, Leah. You're my friend, and I accept you. Besides, I like Destiny..." When Leah just stared blankly at her, Haley sighed and continued: "Look, I'm going to go in a double date this weekend. Why don't you and Destiny come with us?"

Still, Leah didn't answer, and Haley sighed again. "Alright..." Haley slowly got up. "...Just think about it. When you make up your mind, let me know, okay..." Then, Haley walked away. Once the door to the library closed behind Haley, Leah just sat in her seat, not moving for a couple seconds. Then, she picked up her book and opened it again, resuming her reading.

LINE BREAK

Cary sat at a wooden table in the shack, strumming his fingers against the table. Seconds later, Charna, Rama and Thanna entered, a magazine in Charna's hands. "The review from Satan Weekly arrived..." She told him and she dropped the magazine on the table.

Cary wordlessly opened the magazine, turning the page until he found what he was looking for. Then, he began to read aloud: "The band's first single tries to be everything Satanist music should be..." He then stopped and scowled. "...But it fails in every way. The band is a wannabe Satanist group, and it will hopefully give up and let the pros do their jobs..." Then, he took the magazine and threw it across the room in a fit of rage. "HOW DARE THEY? They wouldn't know Satanism if it bit them from behind!"

Cary looked at his band members for support, but to his surprise, they were looking at him with disappointment. "That's the most respected Satanist magazine on the planet..." Charna growled. "...They're never wrong..."

"And you write all of the songs..." Rama added.

Then, before Cary's eyes, all three of them turned and started to walk out of the room. "Hey!" Cary called. "Where are you going? Who needs that magazine? Come on! Hey!"

However, despite his pleas, all three of them left the room without looking back, leaving Cary alone in the shack.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Well, Satanist villains. Never seen that before on Am Drag, have you? So, what did you think? Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 9: Doggone Relationships

Haley stood in front of her mirror in her room, looking herself over. She was wearing a pink dress made out of silk and white high-heels, and her long black hair was in a ponytail. Haley sighed as she put her hand on her hips. She hoped she looked presentable for Rob. He seemed to like neatness and things like that. Haley did too, and that was one of the reasons she felt attracted to him. It felt like they had so much in common.

LINE BREAK

Haley brought her hand up to shield her eyes as her mother's camera threatened to blind her just long enough for her to lose her balance and fall down the stairs. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother lowered the camera. "Come on, Haley..." Susan Long begged. "...Give me a smile! You're going on your first date! This is so exciting!"

"Mom..." Haley tried to say, but as she opened her mouth, her mother snapped the picture.

Susan looked down at the picture and frowned. "Oh, Haley..." She said. "You were supposed to smile. Come on, just let me take one more..."

"Mom!" Haley shouted, turning and rushing over to the door. "You're embarrassing me!" Then, she pulled open the door and rushed outside, the door closing behind her.

"Aw..." Susan moaned. "...We didn't get any good pictures of her..."

"We never got any good ones of Jakers, either..." Jonathan added, putting his arm over his wife's shoulders.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Fu Dog was on his stomach on the floor of Canal Street Electronics, an old laptop in front of him. As Sun Park sat on the couch reading a book, Fu chuckled as he used his paws to type on the keyboard. Pulling his paws away, Fu Dog waited for a moment before he heard a dinging noise as he received a message. Taking the mouse, Fu clicked on his envelope and read the message, chuckling when he finished.

"Fu Dog, what are you doing?" Sun asked, closing her book.

"Oh, nothing..." Fu used one of his paws to close the computer. "I've just got a date...with a pooch named Brty92! Woof!"

"I thought you had a date tomorrow night..."

"I do!" Fu replied, backing out of the room. "I've got one tonight, too!"

"Fu Dog..." Sun sighed, slowly standing from the couch. "...Would it kill you to stop playing women?"

"Maybe..."

"I'm serious, Fu Dog..." Sun told the shar-pei. "...You might want to stop harassing women. It's going to get you into trouble one of these days..."

"Aw, come on, Sun..." Fu groaned. "...It hasn't yet..."

"It'll catch up with you..." Sun told him, sitting back down and picking up the book again. "I know the word karma is not part of your dictionary, but I think for your sake, you should stop..."

"Aw, come on, Sun..." Fu groaned again. " Nothin's gonna happen. I'm sure of it. I'll be back later tonight..." Then, Fu turned and rushed out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Haley shivered as she walked down the streets. "I should have worn a jacket..." Haley muttered to herself, secretly planning that she did not say that loud enough for any passerby that was near her to hear. With another gust of wind coming her way, Haley felt her body shake. Wanting some warmth, Haley held her palm out as she blew a ball of fire into it, taking pleasure in the heat that came off the ball of fire, warming her hand.

Haley was so busy looking down at the fire in her hand that she wasn't looking where she was going. It wasn't until she heard a "Hey, Haley!" that the fire in Haley's hand disappeared, and she turned around, seeing Leah and Destiny standing in front of the restaurant. To Haley's surprise, both girls were dressed casually. Destiny was waving her over.

"Hey, guys..." Haley said as she walked over to them. As soon as she reached them, Haley looked at Leah. "So, does this mean we're cool now?"

"I guess..." Leah said, crossing her arms.

"So..." Haley said after a short pause. "Are they here yet?"

"No..." Leah replied.

"Oh..." Haley replied, lowering her head to hide her disappointed look. However, just as she was about to look up, she heard the engine of a truck. Turning around, Haley could see that there was an old 2005 Dodge truck at the curb, the door opened and Rob got out, followed by the other girl; Zoe, Haley believed was her name.

Zoe slammed the door of the truck shut, and the truck pulled away from the curb, driving off down the street. Haley watched as the two walked over to her, and Haley was once again surprised to see how casually they were dressed; Rob was dressed in his normal attire, while Zoe wore a black blouse and black jeans. Their attire almost made Haley want to blush with embarrassment.

"He's parking his truck..." Rob said monotonously.

"Oh..." Haley said. "...That's okay. Should we go inside?"

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog trotted down the sidewalk until he stopped at an alley. Turning, Fu Dog walked into the alley until he saw another four legged creature dart out from the side of the alley. At first, the animal was in too dark of an area for Fu to see it well enough, but when it got closer, Fu could see that it was a white dog with brown spots; a Brittany..

"Are you Brty92?" Fu asked looking at the dog.

"Are you TheFuDog?" the female dog asked.

"I am if you are..." Fu told her, his lips curling into a smile, while the female dog looked him over with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Alright..." the female dog said after she finished looking him over. Then, walking over to him, she added: "You're about what I expected. So you know, my name's Brittney..."

"Brittney the Brittany?" Fu Dog asked in disbelief, then he rolled his eyes. "Cute..."

"Yeah..." Brittney growled slightly. "...I really hate my mother." However, then her face brightened and she jumped slightly in excitement, her front paws briefly leaving the ground before she got in Fu's voice, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she asked: "So, where are we going?"

"I...uh..." Fu stammered. "...I don't know..."

No sooner had these words left his mouth, did the look on Brittney's face soften and leave her features. "...Oh..." She sighed. "...Well, I always thought that if you wanted to impress a lady..."

"Oh!" Fu started again, not wanting to be lectured. "Oh, no! That's not what I meant! What I meant to say was that I was going to take you wherever you wanted to go..."

"Oh..." Brittney's disappointed look faded, and once again, she smiled. "Okay!"

LINE BREAK

"Uh, when I said I would take you anywhere you wanted..." Fu's eyes were wide as he stood next to Brittney. "...I didn't mean here!" The two dogs were standing in another rundown alley, a restaurant with a big neon sign that read: _**FIFI'S BONE CAFE**_.

"Why don't you want to go here?" Brittney asked. "It's the only restaurant that I can think of that serves dogs!"

"No, there are plenty more!" Fu told her quickly. "In fact, I'll be happy to show them to you! It's just...an old-AAHHH!" Before he could finish explaining, Brittney bit down on his collar and pulled him into the restaurant. Once he was inside, Fu looked around the restaurant, his heart sinking as he saw all of the dogs sitting at the booths. He knew all of them-all of the females, that was.

"What's a matter, Fu?" Brittney asked, a chuckle escaping her. "You act like you know all these dogs..."

"But I do!" Fu quickly told her. Then, he used his paw to indicate all of the female dogs in the restaurant. "That's Melissa..." Fu used his paw to a dog sitting in the first booth, then he proceeded to go down all the other booths and then the tables. "...And that's Jo, Becky, Carmen...I dated them all!"

"You did...?" Brittney's face drooped.

"Yeah..." Fu said quietly. "...And there is one who works here that I want to avoi..."

"Hello, and welcome to Fifi's..." Before Fu could finish speaking, a new voice spoke, and Fu gasped when he saw an Australian Shepherd standing in front of them. Around her neck was a collar with a tag that read: _**Hello, my name is Lisa**_.

"Oh boy..." Fu muttered.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"How can I help you?" The dog, Lisa, asked while looking at the two. She eyed Brittney before she looked at Fu. As their eyes locked, the pleasant look left Lisa's face, and she stammered. "Fu Dog...You're...You're alive?" Then, she growled and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Lisa!" Fu smiled nervously. "How's everything going?"

"You know her?" Brittney asked.

"Know me?" Lisa's growl was now more of a bark. "Know me? Are you kidding? He dated me! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me! Then...Then he left me! No! Let me rephrase that: He faked his death!"

"I'm sorry, Lisa..." Fu found himself slowly backing up. "...I really did like you. That was 400 years ago! We were just puppies back then..."

"Do you think that matters?" Lisa took a step closer to Fu. "You left me! You tricked me into thinking that you had died! Why?"

"I..." Fu tried to explain, but he was finding it very difficult, seeing as Lisa and now Brittney were looking at him. After swallowing the bile building up in his throat, Fu decided that he should just blurt it out: "BECAUSE I COULDN'T MAKE A COMMITMENT!" He shouted, making all of the other dogs look up from their meals. Fu did not notice, and he continued: "I mean, I realized that I couldn't just..." By now, all of the other dogs were intently listening. "...I needed more than one woman in my life!" Fu admitted, making almost all of the dogs gasp. I need more than one relationship..."

"What about me?" Brittney asked. "...Am I just a one-night stand for you?"

"Well..." Fu started, noticing that two dogs were walking up to them. Finally, Fu sighed. "...Yeah..."

Hearing this, tears came to Brittney's eyes, and she lowered her head, letting out a loud wail of sadness as the other two dogs tried to comfort her.

"You're a horrible dog, Fu..." Fu Dog looked away from Brittney when he heard Lisa speaking. "How can you be so heartless? I'm telling you, it's going to come back and bite you in the tail. I'm also promising you...that it will be me that's biting it..."

LINE BREAK

Haley just stared at Rob as they, along with Zoe, Destiny and Leah sat at a large table in the restaurant. Zoe sighed as she put her chin in her hand. "Where is he? He should be back by now! He was only parking his truck!"

Haley rolled her eyes as she listened to Zoe. Destiny, who was sitting in-between Haley and Leah, tapped Haley on the shoulder, and when Haley turned her head to her, Destiny smiled as she whispered: "For a rebel, rocker-girl, she sure does whine a lot..."

"I guess so..." Haley shrugged. "I guess I just imagined that this would be like a date..."

"It is..." Destiny replied. "...I'm sure it just hasn't reached its full potential yet..."

"No..." Leah said, putting down her glass of soda. "...I agree with Haley. This is boring. Haley, why did you even ask us here in the first place?"

"I..." Haley answered slowly. "...I...I...I thought that it would be good for you two. You know...as a..."

"Got it..." Leah cut her off.

"Oh, Haley..." Destiny smiled. "...Even we aren't so sure about it at the moment. I think tonight is the night that we find out if it's going to work out or not..."

"You seem to be doing a very good job at trying to put your foot forward..." Leah muttered.

Haley could see the frown appear on Destiny's face, and Haley slowly found herself looking away from the two girls, just as Connor walked into the restaurant, walking over to the table. "It's about time, buddy..." Rob told him.

"Sorry..." Connor smiled sheepishly as he sat down. "It was hard to find a parking place..."

"That's okay..." Zoe smiled.

LINE BREAK

Brittney was in the bathroom at the cafe; Brittney sniffled as she stood in front of a mirror as the door opened and Lisa stepped inside. "Are you alright?" Lisa asked.

Brittney sniffled as she slowly turned around, allowing Lisa to see the tears in her eyes. "...I guess so..."

"You know, you can't let him treat you like that..." Leah told her. "...He's no dog, he's a pig. We have to teach him a lesson. Perhaps...we can even make sure that he can no longer do that another woman again..."

Brittney sniffled again. "How?"

"I don't know..." Lisa admitted. "...But I promise you, if we think about it together, I'm sure we can think of something. We can make him regret hurting us..." As Brittney sniffled once more, she looked at Lisa, just as a smile appeared on the other dog's face.

LINE BREAK

"...And so, she says 'Ogre, I hardly know 'er'!" Destiny finished telling her joke, and everyone at the table broke out into laughter, except for Haley, who rolled her eyes. "What's a matter, Haley?" Destiny asked once everyone had stopped laughing. "No sense of humor?"

"No, I have one..." Haley told her, picking at her food with her fork. "...There's only one problem. Well, actually two..."

"What are they?" Leah asked.

"First of all..." Haley looked up from her food. "...That joke isn't funny. Second of all, I heard that joke when I was seven..."

"If you don't think it's funny..." Rob told her. "...Then why don't you tell us a joke?"

"What?" Haley asked, so surprised that she could feel the fork dropping from her hand, dropping onto the floor. "...You want me to...?"

"...Tell a joke..." Rob replied, putting his hands on the table. "...You say that you have a sense of humor. Let's hear one..."

"Well...I..." Haley tried, but she found that everyone else was just looking at her. "I...I..."

LINE BREAK

Brittney stood in the kitchen at Fifi's, watching as Lisa was on her belly on the floor. "Did you come up with anything?" Brittney asked in an unsure tone.

"I don't see you thinking up any solutions!" Lisa snapped back. "Give me a few minutes! I'm only one dog!"

"Sorry..." Brittney muttered, taking a step back as Lisa returned to her own place in her mind. "...I mean, it's just that...this feels so wrong. It makes me feel like a bad dog. It just doesn't feel right..."

"You have to stop thinking like a puppy..." Lisa replied as she slowly stood up onto all four legs. "...That's how I thought when I was with that poor excuse for a dog, and look at where it got me! We're not doing anything wrong! We're teaching him a lesson!"

"Isn't revenge wrong, though?"

"Aw, like I said, Brittney..." Lisa smiled at Brittney. "...You need to stop thinking like a puppy. This isn't revenge, this is justice. We're making sure that he never does to another dog what he did to us."

"So..." It finally dawned on Brittney. "...This means that you have a plan?"

"...I guess you could say that..." Lisa said after a moment.

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog used his front paw to kick away a soda can that was on the ground as he continued on his way back to Canal Street Electronics. "Stupid Lisa..." Fu muttered to himself, his jaw clenched. "...Stupid Brittney...If she hadn't insisted on going to that stupid cafe, we could have had a great date!"

Fu Dog was so angry about the events that had just transpired, that it took him until this point to realize that he was just going around in circles; "What the...?" Fu Dog mumbled as his paw hit the can once more, flicking it a couple inches away. Then, Fu Dog looked up, groaning as he realized that he was only right outside the alley where Fifi's Cafe was. After getting passed the idea of wanting to slap himself, Fu sighed. "Oh boy..." Then, he decided out loud. "Well, I better get back to the shop..."

Fu then turned and was about to start to leave, but before he could take even a step away, he heard a cruel chuckle. Turning to the direction of where it was coming, Fu could see that Lisa and Brittney were walking out of the alley, coming right for him.

"Why, hello Fu Dog..." Lisa said. "...I must say, I'm surprised. Although, it is nice that we didn't have to come looking for you. It's like you were just waiting for us..."

"Listen..." Fu could feel his heart sink, and he could feel himself backing up. "...Lisa...Brittney. Look, I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that..."

"We don't want to hear it!" Lisa barked, cutting him off. "In fact, we are going to make sure that you never hurt another dog again!"

"What?" Fu asked, freezing. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

To Fu's surprise, Lisa did not respond. Instead, she just growled. "ATTACK!" She finally barked, and before Fu Dog knew it, both dogs were running right at him, snarling. Then, both dogs leapt, coming right for him with their teeth ready to bite down...

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Fu Dog could feel his jaw dropping as he saw the two dogs coming right for him. Yelling with fear, Fu thought quickly, and he ran away from the two, just as the two dogs landed on their paws. Lisa looked up and watched as Fu ran down the street.

"Come on!" Lisa growled, looking at Brittney, who looked angry at herself. "Let's follow him!"

"But..." Brittney tried, but Lisa cut her off.

"No time! Let's go! We have to catch him so we can teach him a lesson!" Then, Lisa started to chase after Fu. Brittney stood where she was for a couple seconds before she sighed, finally following after Lisa.

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel sweat pouring down her face as she looked at Rob, Destiny, Leah, Connor and Zoe, who were all staring at her, waiting for her to make a joke. "Well..." Zoe finally said what no one else could. "...We're waiting..."

"I..." Haley tried to take a deep breath, but she was starting to find that the restaurant was getting rather stuffy. Now starting to breathe through her mouth, Haley started to think. She couldn't believe that it had come to this, but it had. She just had to comment on Destiny's joke.

"Haley, it's okay if you can't think of something..." Destiny told her.

"Actually, I'd like to hear one of her jokes..." Leah muttered.

Haley could feel the room getting stuffier, and as she tried to hide her nervousness, she glanced at Leah, giving her an angry glare. "Thanks a lot..." Haley muttered.

"Haley..." Haley looked away when she heard Rob's voice again. "...Let's hear it..."

"Alright..." Haley managed to make out as she once again felt her heart sink. Sweat starting to form at her forehead, Haley found herself glancing around the table, looking for something to cue her. Unfortunately, all she could find was her fork. Taking a deep breath, Haley finally said: "Okay, I've got one..."

"Well, let's hear it..." Destiny smiled.

"Alright..." Haley took another deep breath before she said: "Knock, knock..."

"Who's there?"

"Uh...fork..."

To Haley's surprise, when she said this, everyone at the table groaned. "That's not funny..." Rob told her, grabbing his fork and digging into what was left of his food.

"Oh..." Haley managed, looking down at her lap, not knowing why she was feeling embarrassed.

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog was panting by the time Canal Street Electronics came into sight, and as he rushed into the shop, throwing the door open with his head, Fu felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "Fu Dog?" To Fu's surprise, he found that Sun was sitting at the front counter. "What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?'

"You're never going to believe this, Sun..." Fu explained as he looked around the room, looking for something to block the door.

"What are you looking for?" Sun asked, slowly standing up. "Did something happen?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Sun!" Fu exclaimed. "On my date, I ran into an old flame! She's ticked at me for leaving her, so now she's trying to destroy me!"

"Fu..." Sun sighed. "...Didn't I warn you about this?"

"Now's not the time, Sun!" Fu countered. "The two are coming to get me! Can we talk about this later?" Fu chanced a look at the door as Sun crossed her arms. At first Fu though that there was no one coming, but just as he turned back to look at Sun, he could hear the door open. Gasping Fu whirled around, seeing Lisa and Brittney walking into the shop.

"Did you actually think that you could run from us, Fu Dog?" Lisa growled.

His eyes wide, Fu found himself backing up so that he was now hiding behind Sun as Brittney and Lisa advanced. "Sun..." Fu looked up and stared at Sun, who was now glaring down at him. "...Please...help me out..."

Sun quickly looked away from Sun, and as she looked at the two dogs, she transformed into her sky blue dragon form in a bright light...

LINE BREAK

Haley stood in the bathroom at the restaurant, the cold water running from the sink and drenching her hands. Quickly bringing up, Haley splashed her face, taking a deep breath as she turned off the faucet. Taking a deep breath again, she looked into the mirror. "Okay, Haley..." She told herself in a calm voice. "...Everything's fine. This date isn't ruined yet..."

Haley then turned and was about to leave the bathroom, but before she could open the door, she was forced to take a step back as the door opened, and to Haley's surprise, Leah stepped in. "Haley, I was just checking to see if you were okay..." She said.

"I'm fine..." Haley answered quickly. "...I was just coming back out..."

"Oh..." Leah said, stepping out so that Haley could follow her. Once Haley had gotten out of the bathroom, Leah continued: "So, do you think this is date is going okay?"

"I don't know..." Haley answered. "...I got pretty embarrassed with that joke..."

"Ah, I'm sure he won't judge you for that..." Leah told her as they neared the table. "...Although, even I have to admit that it was pretty lame..."

Haley nodded at first, but then she realized what her friend had just told her. Haley was about to respond, but before she could, she realized that Leah had walked away and had sat back down at the table. Sighing, Haley started to walk back to the table as well.

LINE BREAK

"Step away, dragon..." Lisa told Sun as Fu continued to cower behind her. "...We just want the dog. Don't worry, we're not going to do anything bad. We're just going to make sure that he never hurts another dog again. Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Perhaps not..." Sun told them, not moving, and using her arm to shield Fu from any potential attack. "...However, what is wrong is how you are approaching this. Violence is not the right way. What you should do..."

"We don't need you to tell us how to react!" Lisa barked. "Just step away! We don't want to attack you!"

"...What you should do..." Sun closed her eyes for a moment, paying no attention to Lisa. "...Is talk to Fu Dog and work things out. If you resort to violence, nobody will win, but, if you talk this over and all act civil, all of you will win."

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Lisa growled. "...You have no idea what that pig did to us..." To prove her point, Lisa looked at Brittney for support, but Brittney was just looking at Sun, transfixed on her words.

Sun seemed to notice this, so she continued. "If you simply talk to Fu, you can help him see the error of his ways, if you resort to violence and you destroy him, you succeed in nothing. You'll only succeed in making yourself feel like a monster..."

"Shut up, dragon!" Lisa barked. "I don't want to hear it! A world without Fu Dog would be a perfect world! Come on, Brittney!"

Lisa started to advance one again, her teeth barred, growling. However, she soon realized that Brittney was not with her. Turning around, Lisa growled: "What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me!"

"But..." Brittney looked down at the floor before she looked back up at Lisa, her eyes wide. "...But, I think the dragon may be right. I don't want to do anything bad..."

"you don't want to do anything bad?" Lisa growled, then she barked: "I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG! Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"I...I can't..." Brittney found herself slowly backing up.

"Fine!" Lisa growled, turning back to Sun, who was still guarding Fu Dog. "I'll take the dragon, too!" Growling, Lisa bent down, preparing to pounce, but before she could attack, a loud growl could be heard as Brittney leapt onto Lisa's back.

Right in front of Sun and Fu's eyes, Lisa went down, Brittney trying to bite at her. Lisa quickly rolled over onto her back, using all of her paws to kick Brittney off of her. Brittney let out a yelp of pain as her back collided with the floor, and Lisa growled as she stood up. Lisa looked at Brittney lying on her side, before she turned to face Sun and Fu with a snarl, however, her snarl soon faded and her eyes widened as she realized that Sun was hovering in the air.

"I thought you didn't believe in violence..." Lisa tried, trying to blink and pout to make herself look cuter.

"I don't..." Sun replied. "...But if you give me a reason, I may not have a choice..." Then, Sun brought her tail forward, smacking it into Lisa. Lisa grunted as she was thrown off of all her paws, and she grunted again as she smacked into the wall of the shop. Then, she released one final grunt as she fell to the floor.

LINE BREAK

Two uniformed dog catchers were now at the shop, and they were now leading a leashed Lisa toward their truck. Fu Dog watched as they loaded her inside and then drove off before he walked out of the shop, walking over to where Brittney was standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey..." Fu said, alerting her to his presence.

"Hey..." Brittney replied, not bothering to look at him. Then, she added: "What do you want?"

"I..." Fu tried to think of what he was going to say. "...I just...I kind of...Thanks, I guess. Even though you attacked me...I guess I sort of...wanted to thank you for not destroying me..."

"I didn't do it for you, Fu..." Brittney said, now looking at him. "...I did it for myself; I did it because I believed in what your dragon friend said. I just wanted you to get this straight...you hurt me, and I'll never forgive you..."

"So you don't want to talk?" Fu asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Brittney just stared at Fu, her angry eyes boring into his. Without saying a word, Brittney simply shook her head, walking into the street.

Fu Dog watched as Brittney made it to the other side, and he continued to watch as Brittney walked down the sidewalk, disappearing into the night. Once Brittney was gone, Fu turned and walked back into the shop. Once inside the shop, Fu turned and walked into the back room, where he was surprised to see Sun sitting on the couch.

"Did you talk to her?" Sun asked.

"Yes..." Fu answered, walking over to the couch before he jumped up onto the seat. "...Well, at least I tried. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to forgive..."

"Well, the important thing is that she did not do something that she was going to regret..."

"Well, she didn't want to go out with the Fu..."

"Like I said..." Sun repeated. "Fu Dog, what did you even do to make them so mad? Let me guess: your tendency to flirt with more than one woman at a time set them off?"

"Something like that..." Fu replied once he was resting comfortably on his belly.

"I hate to tell you this, Fu..." Sun said as she stood up. "...But this is exactly what I warned you about earlier this evening. I hope you learned something from this experience..."

"I most certainly did, Sun..." Fu told her.

"Well, then maybe you'll be willing to lay off the womanizing for a little while..." Sun told him, giving him that look that told him: _If you have any respect for me, you'll give your womanizing a rest._

"Alright..." Fu nodded after a moment. "You can trust Fu..."

"Good..." Sun told him, giving him a thankful nod.

Fu Dog watched as Sun then turned and walked out of the room. After waiting about ten seconds after Sun left, Fu released his paw from under his belly. "Hehhehheh..." Fu chuckled, looking at his paw; his "fingers" were crossed as best as he could manage.

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel the wind strike her face, and she shivered from the cold as she, Rob, Connor, Zoe, Leah and Destiny all exited the restaurant. "Well, thank you for the dinner..." Haley could hear Destiny politely say as she stood by Leah.

"No problem..." Connor replied. Then, he added: "Well, it's late. We should get going..."

"Alright..." Destiny replied. "Well, thanks again..."

Haley waited, her shivering getting more frequent, until Destiny joined her and Leah. Then, they all continued to start to walk away from the restaurant. "So..." Destiny said, trying to start a conversation. "...The food was good..."

"Yeah..." Leah agreed, simply nodding her head.

"What did you think, Haley?" Destiny asked, looking at her.

"It was fine..." Haley replied quickly, not looking up from her walking feet. "Hey, guys..." She added. "I'm going to head home on my own. I'll see you on Monday..."

"Alright..." She could hear Leah say as Haley stopped walking, allowing Destiny and Leah to continue on. Although she could not understand what the two were saying, she could hear Destiny and Leah start to talk about something; knowing that they wouldn't miss her, Haley transformed into her pink dragon form in a bright, pink light. Then, she took off.

LINE BREAK

Rob had put on his seat belt, and Zoe was sitting in the back by the time Connor got into his truck, closing the door behind him. As Connor put on his seat belt, he smiled and looked at Rob. "So..." He asked. "...How was it?"

Rob waited for a moment before he answered; he had to find the best way to describe the night: "It was...weird..."

LINE BREAK

"Mom, Dad..." Haley called as she closed the door to her house. Now in her human form, Haley walked into the house. "I'm home!" She announced before she walked over to the stairs.

"Oh, hey Haley-hoo!" She could suddenly hear the voice of her father. Turning around, Haley could see that both of her parents were sitting on the couch, looking at her with big smiles on their faces.

"How was your first date?" Susan asked.

"It was..." Haley started, but paused. She didn't know the best word for her night. Finally, she put her finger on the word, and she smiled slightly. "...To put it simply...it was weird..."

Then, Haley turned and started to walk up the stairs, preparing to get ready for a long night of sleep.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 10: A Dragon Shaken

Inside the Long house, Jonathan Long stood at the wall, looking at the thermostat while Haley sat on the couch, shivering. "Well, it looks like the thermostat is broken..." Jonathan said, turning away from the wall and walking over to where his daughter was. Sitting down next to her, he added: "It's going to be okay..."

"It's cold, dad..." Haley replied.

"I can make you some hot chocolate..." Susan Long had just come down the stairs, and she heard her daughter complain. "Would you like that, honey?"

"Sure..." Haley replied, shivering again.

Susan nodded, and she quickly walked into the kitchen. Waiting, Haley wrapped her arms around her side, trying to keep herself warm. Moments later, Susan came out of the kitchen, carrying a mug that had steam coming out of it. "Here you go, Haley..." Susan said as she reached Haley. Susan was about to hand the mug to her daughter, but before she could, Susan yelped, and she fell to her knees, dropping the mug to the floor as she grabbed the couch for support.

At first, Haley did not know why, but she soon found out as she yelped, being thrown off of the couch and onto her knees after there was a large jolt. Lifting her head up, Haley could see that the entire house was shaking, items on shelves were being projected from their places, falling onto the floor. As the shaking continued, Haley tried to sit back up, but she found that the shaking was too strong. However, just as Haley felt like she was about to be thrown onto her side, the shaking stopped.

Panting, Haley pushed herself up into a sitting position, and she looked around, looking at all of the damage. "Haley!" Haley nearly jumped as she heard her mother's panicked voice as she put her hand on Haley's shoulder. "Haley, are you okay?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine..." Haley said quickly, nodding.

"Wow, that was some earthquake..." Jonathan whistled as Haley slowly stood up.

"Yeah..." Haley agreed, before she turned and started to walk over to the front door.

"Haley, where are you going?" Susan asked.

"I'm going to the shop..." Haley told her parents as she opened the door. "...I'm going to make sure that Sun and Fu Dog are okay..." Then, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley put her hands in her pockets as she walked along the sidewalk. Looking out into the street, she could see police officers and paramedics with home owners, making sure that everyone was okay. As she looked down at the pavement that she was walking on, Haley could see that there were several cracks. "Boy..." Haley muttered to herself.

LINE BREAK

Canal Street Electronics had been hit hard, and when Haley arrived at the shop, she let out a loud gasp. The windows had been shattered, and the roof had caved in. "Sun! Fu!" Haley shouted, and she found herself, running to the door, which had fallen down. "Sun!" Haley shouted again, and as she ran through the door frame, she could see that there were piles of wood all over the floor; Fu and Sun were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, God..." Haley could feel her heart sinking as she walked into the room. "Sun? Fu? Are you guys okay?" As she walked further into the room, she looked around, not knowing what to expect. However, as she took another step into the room, Haley froze as she heard a rustling sound. Turning around, Haley could see a nose under the piles of wood. "Fu, is that you?" Haley asked as she walked over to the nose. As she kneeled down in front of it, she could hear as mumbling sound, and Haley knew that it was Fu.

"Don't worry, Fu..." Haley told him. "...I'll get you out in a jiffy! Tail of the dragon!" In a bright pink light, Haley's dragon tail appeared, and she reached into the pile, and a moment later, she pulled out Fu. Setting him down, Haley's tail faded away, and she slowly stood up. "Fu, do you know where Sun is?"

"Gee, I'm glad to know that you're happy I'm fine, kid!" Fu growled at her, but then his face softened. "No. I have no idea where she would be. She was in the back. Hopefully, she's perfectly fine..."

"Well, we're going to find out..." Haley told him, turning and heading over to the back room. With Fu at her side, Haley looked into the back room, only to gasp; it had not taken long to find Sun. The Korean Dragon was lying on the couch, a beam from the ceiling had fallen down and had landed on her chest.

"Sun!" Haley gasped.

LINE BREAK

On the Island Of Draco, both Haley and Fu Dog stood in the infirmary as Fred Nerk stood over Sun, who was standing over Sun, who was lying on a bed. Fred sighed as he stepped away from Sun, turning to face Haley and Fu. "Well?" Fu asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh, she'll be fine, mate..." Nerk told them. "...She just needs to rest. She has several broken ribs. Unfortunately, I cannot be certain how long it will take Master Park to heal. Only time will tell..."

As soon as Nerk said this, the door opened, and Haley turned around to see that Councilor Fachtna had entered the room. "Dragon Long..." He greeted her, giving her a curt nod. "...With the unfortunate injuries Dragon Park has sustained, we will need to assign you a new master..."

"Again?" Haley asked. "Look...I don't know if you know about this, but the last time that the Dragon Council got me a new master..."

"Do not worry, Dragon Long..." Fachtna smiled slightly. "...I can promise you that I will not make the same mistake. The Council has already voted on who your new Dragon Master will be. You already know her, but I'll let you...meet her..."

After saying this, Fachtna stepped out of the way, and to Haley's surprise, Councilor Ulixes entered the room with a big grin on her face...

LINE BREAK

"Alright, class..." Rayner stood in front of his college class the next morning. Walking over to his desk, Rayner sat down, sighing as he put his feet on his desk as he sat back in his chair. "...While I hate to treat you all like children, seeing as you are all competent adults, this college is going to have an earthquake drill in the event of another quake. So, quite frankly...I don't care what you do today..."

Murmuring could be heard from every student in the class before everyone started to talk. In the back, on the top of the stairs, Haley sighed as Destiny and Leah talked about something that Haley was not interested. Hearing Haley's sigh, Leah turned her head and looked at her friend. "Is everything okay, Haley?" She asked.

"Oh..." Haley looked up from the desk, and she turned and looked at Leah, as well as Destiny, who was now staring at her. "...Yeah, I'm fine. I just...you know...have to go through the normal things that all young dragons have to go through...I got my Dragon Master replaced, I..."

"What?" Leah asked. "What happened to Sun?"

"She got hurt during the earthquake..." Haley told them. "...She's receiving treatment right now..."

"Well, then who's training you now?" Destiny asked.

"Don't ask..." Haley growled, feeling herself sinking into her chair.

LINE BREAK

All of the students chatted as they walked out of Rayner's classroom. Haley, Leah and Destiny were the last ones out, and Haley just looked around the hall as Destiny and Leah talked about something, most likely their class project. Haley sighed as she stared right down the hall, but as the college students started to spread apart to the two separate sides of the hall, Haley's eyes widened and she gasped; down the hall, hanging from the ceiling, was a poster...a poster of her in dragon form; her hair was messy and all over the place, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and she wore a white T-shirt with the words "Me Am Stupid" written on it with red paint.

Without even realizing what she was doing, Haley took off running down the hall, not stopping until she was right in front of the poster. "No..." Haley found herself muttering. "...Not again..."

"Haley, what's going on?" Haley could hear Destiny's voice behind her, and the next thing Haley knew, both girls were by her side. "Oh...This again..."

"Who's doing this?" Haley asked, not really expecting an answer. She was too busy looking at the poster, and by the time she got to her dragon head, she didn't care; all she cared about was calming the anger that was now coursing through her veins. "You know what?" She suddenly decided. "It doesn't matter! I'm going to take care of it right now!"

Holding out her palm, Haley blew a ball of fire into it. "What are you doing, Haley?" Destiny asked, but Haley didn't answer. Instead, Haley growled as she threw the poster. However, when the fire hit the poster, nothing happened to the poster...

...For the flames stopped abruptly and turned back on Haley. Haley yelled as she was thrown off her feet...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Haley!" As Haley slowly opened her eyes after being thrown to the floor, Haley could see Destiny and Leah standing over her. As Destiny bent down and helped pull Haley into a sitting position, Leah stood back and said: "You know, Haley. I think you just gave everyone a good reason to believe in that poster..." To prove her point, Leah indicated to the students in the hall, who were all smiling and snickering at her.

As Haley got to her feet, she shot Leah an angry glare. "How did that happen?" Destiny asked, looking at the unharmed poster. "Your fire should have obliterated it..."

"I know why..." Haley told her. "...There is only one way to make it like that. Magic. Dark Magic. There's only one place where you can get magic like that."

"Where?" Destiny asked, now looking at Haley with a look of interest in her eyes.

"Magus Bazaar..." Haley told both girls. "...And I'm going there right now..." Haley then turned and started to walk down the hall, but just as she was about to take her second step, a ringing came from her pocket. Sighing, Haley pulled out her communication device just as a holographic image of Councilor Ulixes appeared.

"Dragon Long..." Ulixes said. "...You are to report to training in exactly fifteen minutes."

"But, Councilor..." Haley tried to explain, but Ulixes cut her off.

"For the time being, you are to call me 'Master'..." Ulixes grinned. "...And you are to report to the Island of Draco in fifteen minutes. If you are not on time, then I will be adding two hours to your training session for every minute you are late..."

Haley opened her mouth, and tried to speak, but before she could say anything, the image of Ulixes faded away. Sighing, Haley lowered the device, but a smile soon appeared on her face as she turned around, looking at Leah and Destiny. Leah seemed to instantly realize what Haley was about to say, for she held out her arms, waving her hands in a dismissive motion. "No..." Leah said firmly. "...No way! There is no way that we are doing your dragon work!"

However, before Leah could say anything else, Destiny put her hand over her mouth and smiled. "Of course we'll help you, Haley..." Destiny smiled as Leah glared and growled. "...We'll take care of everything! I think my dad will be very happy to hear that I saw a magical mall..."

"Alright..." Haley's smile widened. "...Thanks, guys..."

"No problem..." Destiny told her, still keeping her hand over Leah's mouth. Leah tried to pull away from Destiny's grip, but Destiny put her hand at the back of Leah's head, keeping her silent as Haley turned and ran down the hallway and out of the school. As Haley left the school, Leah crossed her arms as Destiny finally pulled away.

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog was standing on the grass at the archery field on the Island Of Draco. Fu could feel himself shiver with anxiety as a dragon Ulixes stood by him. Ulixis' arms were crossed, and she looked very angry. "She has exactly one minute to get here." She growled.

Looking up at the angry dragon, Fu returned his attention to the grass, and he found himself groaning nervously. "Come on, kid..."

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Fu looked up at the sound of Haley's voice, and he could see Haley landing in front of them. Haley was panting heavily, and she bent over, putting her claws on her knees as she panted. Once Haley had gotten her breath back, she looked up at Ulixes and Fu. "Am I on time?"

"Just barely..." Ulixes told her. "...Now straighten up, Dragon Long. You have training starting now..."

Taking a deep breath, Haley stood up straight and turned around as Councilor Ulixes walked over to the brick wall that kept the rest of the island and the training courses separate. Ulixes pulled a lever that was next to the wall, and Haley watched as several holes opened up from the grass, and a dozen or so hovering discs came out of the grass. Ulixes then pressed a small, red button that was on the lever, and Haley watched, her eyes wide, as metal figures started to form from the discs.

"Dragon Long..." Ulixes stepped away from the lever and walked over to Haley. "...You are to fight these without any of your dragon powers..."

"What?" Haley asked, her eyes widening.

"You didn't let me finish, Dragon Long!" Ulixes snapped, clenching her clawed fists, but then she took a deep breath and said slowly: "...The only things you have are your intelligence, what you have learned from Master Park, and Fu Dog...BEGIN!"

Ulixes stepped away from Haley, and Haley reverted back to her human form as she heard the jingling of Fu's collar as he got by her side. Then, both Haley and Fu were prepared...

At that very moment, the metal figures attacked, speeding over to Haley and Fu, striking with their metal arms and fists. Haley gasped, and she bent backwards as two of the figures tried to punch her, only to have to jump to the side as another one tried to kick her.

As Haley stumbled back, Haley could see that Fu Dog had jumped up and tried to bite into the metal, but with a grunt, Fu was kicked away, and he hit the grass. "Owwww..." Fu moaned as Haley glared at the metal obstacles. Growling, Haley charged, jumping up and planted her feet into two of the metal obstacle's heads. Grinning, Haley jumped off of them and proceeded to jump from steel head to steel head, only to stop when one of the steel hands grabbed her ankle.

Haley yelled as she was pulled off of the heads and swung around in a circle before she was finally released. Haley grunted as she hit the grass, and she proceeded to roll across the grass. By the time Haley stopped rolling, she was on her back, and to her horror, she could see Ulixes looking down on her; she had stopped right at Ulixes' feet.

"You fail the test, Dragon Long..." Ulixes said coldly.

"That was a test?" Haley asked, sitting up straight, looking right up into Ulixes' eyes. "No! No! I can still do it! I can still stop them!"

"No..." Ulixes cut her off, stepping over her and walking over to the metal "men". "...No...You can never pass this test, and I'm going to show you why, Dragon Long..." Then, Ulixes lifted off of the ground; flapping her wings as the metal "men" tried to attack her, Ulixes blasted fire at them as she soared higher into the air. Then, Haley watched as Ulixes dived down into the pit of the figures. A moment later, half of the figures were thrown into the air, and they came crashing down, not getting back up. Ulixes then emerged once again, and she used her tail to slam some of the remaining metal figures to the ground, while she used her claws to rip into the metal of the remaining ones.

Once the last metal figures fell to the grass, Ulixes grinned as she reverted to her human form. "That is why you would never have succeeded, Dragon Long..." She told Haley.

"But..." Haley felt like she was a loss for words, but she still tried. "...You...You...You said that...that I couldn't...couldn't use my powers..."

"Exactly, Dragon Long..." Ulixes was no longer grinning, and she shook her head. "...If you follow the rules all of the time, you will never be a successful dragon. Didn't Master Park teach you that?"

"Well..."

By this time, Ulixes had walked up to her, and she was staring down on Haley, her arms crossed. "If you want to defeat your enemies, you must bend the rules some of the time..." Then, Ulixes stepped over her again and started to walk over to the wall. "Come. It is time for your next training exercise..."

LINE BREAK

Magus Bazaar, while being somewhat obscure, made a fortune for several magical creatures, who set up their own little stands and stores. As several magical creatures went on with their shopping, none seemed to notice as a two glowing lights appeared on the ground, and then, in the blink of an eye, two girls shot out of them.

Both Destiny and Leah screamed with fear as they came crashing down, and Leah grunted as Destiny landed on top of her. "...Get...off...of...me..." Leah groaned, each breath she took being laborious.

"Oh..." Destiny's eyes widened, and she quickly pushed herself off of Leah, and stood up. "...Sorry about that..." Then, she added as Leah stood up, using one of her hands to hold her back, which cracked as she stood up. "...Thanks for breaking my fall, though..."

"Don't mention it..." Leah replied sarcastically. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Man, Leah..." Destiny whispered as the two started to walk through the bazaar. "...Since when have you been so lazy? I would imagine that you would want to come here. I mean, I do..."

"Well, you're here now..." Leah replied in an irritated tone. "...And that is also why I'm here. This is Haley's problem. I have problems of my own at the moment..."

"You mean me?" Destiny asked. By this time, the two girls had come to the heart of Magus Bazaar, and they were now walking into a really dark alley, where there were only a few people walking; two to be precise, and they were both dressed in dark colors so they could not be seen. The stores in this alley were old and run down; there were only two buildings; one on each side, and there were three doors on each side, followed by three windows, two of which were broken, and the last one was only cracked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Leah growled as she and Destiny walked further into the dark alley.

"Why not?" Destiny demanded. "Maybe I want to talk about it! You know, we went on that date last weekend, and you haven't said anything about it since...What's wrong?"

"I..." It took Leah a couple seconds to find herself, but by the time she did, Destiny shushed her and put her hand on Leah's shoulder, turning her around so that she was facing the third door, and Leah's eyes widened as she read the sign over the door: _**Walker's Magic Shop**_

"Dark Magic..." Destiny whispered. "...It's obvious."

"Yeah..." Leah concurred. "So, now what do we do?"

"We go in..." Destiny told her. "...Come on..." Leah took a step back as Destiny stepped toward the door. Destiny was just about to reach out and grab the knob, but before she could, the knob turned, and the door open. Quickly taking a step back over to where Leah was standing, both girls gasped in shock as they saw who was coming out of the shop.

The person wore a black Grimm Reaper robe, had red hair, and was holding a bag with ingredients in it. The girl's eyes widened as she saw the two girls in front of her, a scowl starting to appear on her face.

"Olivia..." Leah breathed.

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel sweat pour down her forehead as Councilor Ulixes stepped away from a bomb that she had placed on the grass. Haley could feel her heart sinking as she realized that the bomb was slowly starting to tick down from ninety seconds. Ulixes walked right by Haley and stopped at a safe distance away from the bomb, which was right where Fu Dog was standing. Ulixes looked down at Fu Dog and scowled. "Aren't you going to help her?"

"I..." Fu Dog chuckled nervously. "...You know, I was actually thinking that I'd stay here where I'm perfectly safe..." Chuckling again, Fu looked up at Ulixes, only to have his nervous smile fade when he saw Ulixes scowling at him. Then, Fu Dog let out a yelp of pain as Ulixes' tail whacked him from behind, sending him skidding over to where Haley was standing.

"Now..." Ulixes crossed her arms and continued: "...Your test is to now stop the timer on the bomb. You cannot use your dragon powers, but remember what I said earlier. Sometimes, you must cheat in order to get ahead in life..."

"Right!" Haley replied, wiping the sweat away from her forehead as he dragon claws appeared in a bright pink light. "I'll totally have this bomb defused in no time..." Haley then put her claws to the red wire and cut it. The timer stopped where it was, and Haley grinned. Turning around, Haley called: "I did it! I-uggh!"

However, before Haley could continue, there was a loud noise right behind her, followed by shaking, and flames as the bomb detonated. Haley and Fu were thrown forwards, and they landed, once again, right at Ulixes' feet. "But..." Haley muttered as she looked up and saw that Ulixes was shaking her head.

"No, Dragon Long..." Ulixes told her. "...I told you that there are some times where it is in one's best interests to not play by the rules. Other times, it is imperative. You have to know when-Hey, where are you going, Dragon Long? Training is not over yet!"

As Ulixes had been lecturing Haley, Haley and Fu had gotten to their feet and had started to walk away. Haley turned around briefly and said: "We're going to the infirmary to see if we have eternal bleeding..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny and Leah both just stood where they were, staring at Olivia in shock. However, that soon changed when Olivia tried to make a break for it. Both Destiny and Leah grunted as Olivia pushed passed them, running down the alley. "Come on!" Leah shouted at Destiny, and she started running after Olivia.

"Leah, wait!" Destiny shouted, but when it became obvious that Leah was not going to listen, Destiny groaned and chased after Leah.

LINE BREAK

Olivia had ran out of the alley, and she started to shove passed several of the magical shoppers. Turning her head, Olivia tried to see if she was being followed, and it did not surprise her to see that Leah was chasing her, the other girl right behind her, calling out: "LEAH!"

Growling, Olivia turned her attention back to where she was going. Looking around the area, Olivia quickly spot a leprechaun looked at some kind of stand. Running to the side, Olivia grabbed onto the leprechaun, who yelled in alarm as Olivia whirled around and threw the leprechaun toward the two girls chasing her. As the now screaming leprechaun flew toward the two girls, Olivia looked around and quickly found another alley on the other side of the bazaar.

"Whoa!" Leah shouted as she saw the leprechaun flying toward her, and both girls moved to the side, the leprechaun flying passed as if it had just gone through a goal post. Leah kept on running after Olivia, but Destiny stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the leprechaun, which was now on its back on the ground.

"Sorry..." Destiny apologized quickly before she turned just in time to see Leah turn and run into an alley. Quickening her pace, Destiny quickly turned and ran into the alley, just in time to see Leah frozen, standing right in front of a large, purple swirling portal. "LEAH!" Destiny shouted, and without even knowing what she was doing, Destiny ran up to Leah and shoved her to the ground, both of them falling as some of the bricks on the walls became dislodged and flew into the portal.

However, as they hit the ground, both girls involuntarily started to somersault across the ground, until Leah came to a stop at Olivia's feet. Olivia reacted quickly; shrinking the size of the portal, she used her other hand to grab and hold up Leah by the collar of her shirt. Destiny groaned as she slowly sat up into a sitting position, only to gasp when she saw the portal over Leah's head; Leah's hair was rustling, and her feet were lifting off of the ground. "LEAH!" Destiny shouted, but then she froze when she heard Olivia speak:

"Call Haley, or your friend leaves this world..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At the infirmary on the Island of Draco, Sun Park sat on her bed, her eyes open. The door to the room opened, and Sun turned her head as Haley and Fu Dog walked into the room. As Fu hopped onto the bed, and Haley sat down beside the bed, Sun gasped as noticed some of the burns on their body. "What happened?" She asked.

"My new Dragon Master happened to me..." Haley replied. "...Sun, please tell me that you're feeling better..."

"I am, Haley..." Sun sighed.

"Well, don't tell us that..." Fu spoke up. "...Show us by coming back. That Councilor Ulixes is insane! She almost got us blo..."

"Uh, Fu..." Fu was cut off when Haley spoke, tapping him on the shoulder, making the shar-pei turn his head as the door opened and a frowning Councilor Ulixes walked into the room. Councilor Ulixes didn't stop walking until she reached the side of Sun's bed.

"Dragon Park..." She finally said. "...I hope you are feeling better..."

"I am..." Sun answered. "...Thank you..."

Ulixes nodded, and she then turned around and faced Haley. "Dragon Long, Councilor Nerk has told me that you are not seriously hurt. Since that is the case, it is time to resume training. Come..."

Ulixes turned and started to walk toward the door, and Haley, sighing, slowly started to rise, and she started to follow Ulixes. Still on the bed, Fu looked from Haley to Sun; staring straight at Sun, Fu gave her the most pathetic and cute look he could muster. "...Please...save us..." He begged.

"Fu!" Fu turned his head away from Sun when he heard Haley's annoyed voice, and the shar-pei quickly jumped off of the bed and trotted over to Haley, and they both started to follow Ulixes, until Haley suddenly froze, a ringing sound coming from her pocket. Reaching into her pocket, Haley pulled out her communication device, just as a holographic image of Olivia's grinning face appeared. "Olivia?" Haley nearly shouted in surprise.

"Hello, Haley..." Olivia taunted. "...I hope you're not busy, because I'd really like to talk to you...You see, you lost something, and I have found them. I'd be happy to return them to you, but first, you have to turn yourself in to me...In case you're wondering, I'm at the Empire State Building..."

"Fat chance, Olivia!" Haley growled.

"Oh..." Olivia mocked a look of disappointment. "...Alright. I guess I'll just dispose of them. That way, you'll have two deceased friends on your conscience. You'll know how I felt when you took my friends away from me..."

"You wouldn't dare..." Haley growled.

"Oh, but I would..." Olivia's grin widened. "...And to prove it to you, I'll be more than happy to show you where they are..." Then, Haley could see that the holographic image was shaking as it was pointed upward, changing the focus. As the image became clearer, Haley's eyes widened; Haley could see both Leah and Destiny, who were holding onto the spike on the top of the building as a giant portal that was to their side and was threatening to suck them in. "Oh..." Haley could hear Olivia's giddy voice again. "...I wonder how much longer they can hold on..."

Haley could feel her heart sinking as she lowered her communication device. "COUNCILOR!" She shouted.

LINE BREAK

Destiny and Leah gritted their teeth as they both struggled to keep their grips on the spike. Below, Olivia chuckled evilly as she watched them. "DON'T WORRY, GIRLS!" She shouted up to them. "JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER! EITHER YOU LET GO AND GO TO A NEW UNIVERSE, OR HALEY COMES TO YOUR RESCUE!"

Not caring if the two heard her, Olivia turned around and walked over to the ledge of the building. "Come on, Haley..." Olivia said to herself. "...My patience is wearing very thin."

"Good!" A female voice suddenly called out, making Olivia's grin only widen. "Mine too!" Looking up and to her side, Olivia could see that Haley was hovering above her, and another, older dragon.

"Who's your friend, Haley?" Olivia mocked. "Where's that blue dragon you're always with?"

"Silence!" Councilor Ulixes growled, and she swooped down, trying to slash as Olivia, but Olivia jumped to the side as Ulixes slammed against the ground. Ulixes immediately got up and tried to slash as Olivia again, but Olivia managed to dodge the attack. Growling, Ulixes repeatedly tried to swipe at Olivia, just as she shot Haley a quick glare.

Catching Ulixes' message, Haley flew down to where Olivia was stepping back from Ulixes' claws, and blew out a torrent of fire. Olivia quickly saw the fire coming toward her, and she jumped away from Haley, somersaulting a couple inches away as the flames slowly started to die. As Olivia stopped rolling and got to her feet, she held out her hand as a purple, swirling portal formed in her hands.

Olivia then spun around manipulated the portal so it got closer to both Haley and Ulixes. While Haley flapped her wings and flew into the air, Ulixes quickly jumped back, only to too late realize that she overstepped, and she yelped in surprise as she fell from the side of the building, as she fell, the Dragon Council member quickly shot out her claws and dug them into the wall of the building.

Ulixes quickly looked up to the roof to see how far she would have to climb, only to growl when she saw the grinning Olivia standing above her. Olivia held out her hand once more, and another purple portal formed. As it grew in size, Olivia started to laugh manically as she started to dangle it above Ulixes, however, before Ulixes could start to feel the pulling feeling of being sucked into the portal, Olivia let out a grunt, and then released a scream of fear as something bumped into her, sending her falling forward off of the Empire State Building.

Ulixes turned her head and watched as Olivia fell, twirling down to the ground as she screamed. Ulixes would have grinned, however, as Olivia disappeared from sight on her way down to the streets, her summoned portal only grew in size, and it started to pull Ulixes; Ulixes tried to keep her hold, but her claws slowly started to slide down the wall, and finally, Ulixes lost her hold and started to fall into the portal. However, Ulixes suddenly grunted as she felt someone slam into her, pushing her away from the portal. Finally being able to flap her wings again, Ulixes turned her head and saw Haley flying right beside her.

Not saying a word, Ulixes flew up to the roof of the building and landed, reverting to her human form as Haley flew up and landed right beside her. "I just save your life!" Haley seemed very annoyed. "You could at least say thank you!"

"As a dragon, you are supposed to do things without expecting gratitude, Dragon Long..." Ulixes told her.

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly turned her head away from Ulixes and looked up to the spike on the top of the building when she heard two sets of screams. The portal that was threatening to suck in Destiny and Leah had faded and the two girls had lost their grips, and were now falling. Thinking quickly, Haley lifted off of the ground and sped over to the falling girls. Just before they hit the roof, Haley scooped Destiny into her arm and reached out and grabbed Leah by the wrist.

Back on the other side of the roof, Councilor Ulixes watched as Haley flew back over to her, setting both Destiny and Leah safely onto the roof before she touched down herself.

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog sat on Sun's bed, and Sun stroked his head as the doors opened and Haley walked into the room, followed by Destiny, Leah and Fred Nerk. "Alright, girls..." Nerk told them. "...Let's see if you have any injuries..."

As Nerk led Leah and Destiny over to a bed on the other side of the room, Haley walked over to Sun and Fu. By the time Haley sat down, she was surprised to see that Fu Dog was grinning. "What is it, Fu?" Haley asked.

"Great news, kid!" Fu exclaimed. "Sun's almost as good as new! According to Nerk, she can return to being your Dragon Master first thing in the morning!"

"That's great..." Haley agreed, smiling.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Fu continued as Sun resumed the stroking of his head. "Because quite frankly, I had it up to my head with Master Ulixes! Man, I'm glad to have survived my few hours with her!"

"Is that so?" Sun asked.

"Yep..." Fu nodded.

"What do you think, Haley?" Sun asked, turning her head and looking at Haley.

"Sun..." Haley replied quickly, but she then stopped herself, trying to think of the best way to answer. Finally, she said: "I'm glad to be under your guidance again..."

LINE BREAK

On the streets of New York, Olivia Mears was lying on her back, unmoving, although her eyes were wide open and she was blinking, obviously alive. People were standing over her, beyond shocked and horrified. "How can she still be alive?" a man asked, turning to his wife.

"Alright, alright!" A new voice called, and two men wearing doctor's outfits pushed through the crowd, carrying a stretcher. Kneeling down and setting the stretcher on the ground, one of the doctors took Olivia's arms, while the other took her feet. "It's alright, Miss..." the doctor with her shoulders told her as they put her on the stretcher. "...You're going to be alright..."

The two doctors set Olivia on it and slowly started to strap her down. Once Olivia was secured, they hoisted her up and carried her to an ambulance. The doctors carried her inside and set her down on the table, as another doctor that had been inside the ambulance the entire time closed the doors. "Alright..." one of the doctors said to the man at the wheel. "...Let's go..."

Nodding, the driver turned on the ignition, and after a moment, the ambulance started to hover in the air before it went off down the street.

One of the doctors sat down by Olivia and started to look her over. "I don't get it..." He said. "...How could she survive a fall like that? I'm going to take a look at'cha, Miss..." Not waiting for an answer from Olivia, the doctor put his hands on her stomach and started to feel around. However, he soon stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh my..."

"What is it?" the second doctor asked, slowly walking over to his fellow doctor.

"She has no bones!" the first doctor exclaimed, just as Olivia grinned, opening up her palm as a portal started to form...

LINE BREAK

Screams could be heard from outside the ambulance as it started to get shredded, the walls and top of the ambulance becoming dislodged and flying into portal as the Olivia dropped onto the pavement of the street.

As the last parts of the ambulance got sucked into the portal, Olivia grinned...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, there it is: Chapter/Episode 2.10. So, the only thing I can think of to say is: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 11: Slayinator

In the dark, cold night, a loud, persistent flapping could be heard as a dragon soared high in the sky. The dragon was a blood-red color, and on his side, was a Chinese dragon. In his claws, there was a large burlap sack that was over-filled. Taking a nose dive, the blood red dragon landed on the ground, right in front of a very small wooden shack.

Opening the door, the red dragon reverted to his human form before he stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, The Hunter turned and walked farther into the room just as a bright blue light came from the other side of the room.

At the other end, the thief was bent over a large table, holding a blow torch, which she was using on something. "I have everything that is needed..." The Hunter announced, and the thief turned off the blowtorch and looked up at him.

"Good..." She told him. "...Because he's done..."

"Let me see..." The Hunter growled, striding over to the table. Looking down, The Hunter inspected what was on the table; a body of about above average height that was made completely out of metal. "You couldn't have done better?" The Hunter asked. "How about making him more realistic?"

"It's a robot..." the thief rolled her eyes. "...And I specialize in weapon making, not people..."

"Oh..." The Hunter said with mock disappointment. "...Well, isn't that too bad? Seeing as your completely worthless, I'll just have to hide the fact that your creation is a creation..."

"How do you plan to do that?"

The Hunter did not verbally answer her; instead, he reached into the sack and pulled out a blood red ninja uniform and mask, identically similar to the one he was wearing. "I guess you can say that the Huntsclan will rise again..." The Hunter finally said. "...Let's just say that my last couple of defeats at the hands of Haley Long really put things in perspective for me..."

"You mean you're giving up?" the thief asked, a hint of joy evident in her tone. "So, I take it I can go..." Without any confirmation, the thief started to walk up to The Hunter and by him, but The Hunter held up his hand, stopping her as he grabbed her shoulder.

"I guess you could say that, but you aren't going anywhere..." The Hunter told her. "...That mistake I made when I brainwashed that dragon helped me realize that I'll never be able to get the Hourglass as long as Haley Long is breathing air...and as long as it is on that island. Why waste my time when I can create an army of Huntsclan robots?"

"You want me to make them..." the thief wasn't asking a question; she knew it was simply fact.

"Yes..." The Hunter replied, pushing her back. "...Your first creation will be a test. I will use it to end the life of Haley, and if all goes as planned, you will create me an army. Once you have completed my army, you will be free to go..."

"That could take years!" the thief growled.

"Well, then you better get started..." The Hunter replied, walking over to the table where the robot was lying. "...But fortunately for you, I am patient. Now, how do you turn this thing on?"

"Look at the left foot..." the thief growled, and The Hunter looked down at the left robotic foot, chuckling as he noticed a switch on it.

"That's very clever..." The Hunter stated as he flicked the switch; The Hunter then stood back as the robot stood up, several pauses and twitches occurred as it stood. "...It looks like it needs a little work...But we'll work on that later. Soldier! You are now under my command!" Then, The Hunter turned and walked over to the wall, where a Huntsclan staff was. Grabbing the staff, The Hunter held it close. "Our mission...slay the American Dragon..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A low pitched whistle could be heard as a baseball soared through the air, landing with a thud on the grass of Central Park. A jingling could be heard as Fu Dog rushed up to the ball, grabbing it in his mouth. Then, Fu turned and ran a couple feet, where Leah was standing. Fu dropped the ball at Leah's feet, but as the girl tried to bend over and pick it up, Fu rolled it back closer to him with his paw, and he lied down on his belly, protecting the ball with his teeth, looking up at Leah.

"Alright..." Leah said, slowly rising to her feet. "...Forget it, Fu. I'm done playing with you." Fu tried to pout, but Leah did not buy it; instead, she turned around and looked out several feet away, where both Haley and Sun were sparring with each other in their respective dragon forms. Just as Sun brought her arm out, catching Haley off guard and knocking her down, Fu Dog got up a nudged Leah's wrist, making her turn her head and look down at the dog. "What?"

"I'm sorry..." Fu apologized, trying to make sure that Leah could see his puppy dog eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Fu, I told you..." Leah replied. "...I'm not playing that way. You are the animal..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry..." Leah quickly apologized, realizing that what she said was out of line. "...It's just...I don't like playing that kind of game with you. Just give me the ball."

"Leah..." Leah suddenly jerked her head to the side at the sound of Haley's voice, and a moment later, Haley walked over to her in human form. Haley's arms were over her head, she was panting heavily, and she was sweating. "...What are you doing here?"

"I got bored..." Leah replied sheepishly. "...So...I...decided to come here..."

"You don't have to be ashamed..." Haley told her, lowering her arms. "...I just assumed that you would be spending time with Destiny. Aren't...aren't you two...you know...an item now?"

"No!" Leah shouted at Haley harshly, but perhaps too harshly. When she saw Haley's surprised expression, Leah's annoyed look faded and was replaced with an apologetic one. "Haley, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." Haley told her.

"No..." Leah told her quickly. "...It's not. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just...I feel weird when I'm with her..."

"Maybe it means you're in love..." Fu Dog cooed, and Leah frowned.

"Fu Dog, this is serious..." Haley told the dog. "...We can't all be heartless users like you. Leah, listen to me..." Haley turned her attention to Leah. "...Leah, you are obviously feeling something for Destiny. You shouldn't avoid her. You never know...maybe she could be feeling the same way..."

"You really think so?" Leah asked.

"I'm posi..." Haley started to say, but before she could, she heard a ringing coming from her pocket. Reaching into her pocket, Haley pulled out her communication device, just as a holographic image of Destiny's head appeared. "Oh, hey Destiny..." Haley smiled slightly.

"Hey, Haley..." Destiny returned. "...Listen, I've been trying to contact Leah for about a day now, but she won't pick up. I was wondering if you know where she is?"

Haley could see Leah giving her a beheading signal with her hand going across her throat, and she quickly mouthed the words "I'm not here". Nevertheless, Haley replied: "She's right her, Destiny. Here, I'll let you talk to her." Then, as she passed the communication device to an angry looking Leah, she replied in a very small voice: "Sorry, but it's against my nature to lie..."

Now scowling, Leah took the device away from Haley and spoke: "What?"

"Leah, where were you?" Destiny asked, but she then sighed. "Never mind. Look, our project is due next week and we haven't even started on the paper, not to mention that we hardly have any research..."

"Destiny, I'm not feeling well..." Leah lied quickly.

"Then why are you with Haley?" Destiny asked. "Look, we need to get this done. Unless you want us to fail, you need to come down to my place..."

Haley watched as Leah mumbled something in response, and although Haley could not understand what she had said, Haley assumed that Leah had given in, as Leah shot her an angry glare before she turned and walked off.

"Yeah..." Fu muttered as Leah disappeared out of sight. "...I'd say that that Destiny girl really has feelings for her..."

"Haley..." Both Fu And Haley suddenly turned around at the sound of Sun's voice, and they could see that Sun was walking over to them in her dragon form. "...You have been doing well today. I'd just like to do one more drill, and then I will let you go home..."

"Alright, Sun..." Haley agreed with a sigh, and she quickly transformed into her pink dragon form.

"...Then..." Sun added. "...There is one more thing. The Dragon Council has ordered to teach you a very special technique..."

"What, Sun?" Haley asked, now interested.

"First, we finish training..." Sun told her.

LINE BREAK

"HIYAH!" Haley was standing in front of a wooden post, slashing at it with her claws. Just as the post started to look like it had been a cat's scratching post for about five years, Haley lifted off of the ground and slammed her tail into it, ripping it from the dirt and making it fly a couple inches into the air before it landed on the grass.

"Well done, Haley..." Sun commented as Haley landed back on the ground and turned to face her Dragon Master. "...Now, before you go home, there is one more thing that I need to teach you..."

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"Come here, and I'll show you..." Sun told her.

Complying, Haley walked over to Sun, just as her Dragon Master held out her claws. "Don't worry, Haley..." Sun told her. "...I'm going to give it back to you..."

Haley was about to ask what Sun was talking about, but just as she opened her mouth, Sun spoke again: "Watch me carefully. The Dragon Council believes that you may need to know this ability..." Then, Haley's eyes widened in horror as she saw her pink dragon chi being ripped from her body. Even as she was lifted off of her feet and her human form appeared, Haley tried her best to keep her eyes on Sun. Sun's claws were pointed, and she gently pulled her hand back as Haley fell to the grass, landing on her knees. "Did you see that?" Sun asked.

"Yes..." Haley answered, slowly rising to her feet.

"Good..." Sun told her, throwing the chi back at her. Haley grunted as she felt her chi hit her, and in a swirling, bright pink light, she was in her dragon form once again. "...Now you use this technique on me..." Sun told her. "Go on..." Sun encouraged when she saw the surprised look on Haley's face.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, only to be answered with a nod from Sun. "...Alright..." Haley slowly lifted her arm and claws, and using the same hand motion that Sun had used, Haley closed her eyes, pulling her arm back slowly. Opening her eyes, Haley expected to have her master's dragon chi hovering beside her, but to her surprise...nothing.

"What?" Haley asked, surprised, glancing at Sun for an answer.

"It's alright, Haley..." Sun told her, walking over to her pupil and putting her claws on Haley's shoulder. "...Very few dragons get it on their first try. Throughout the next few days, we'll keep on trying. Okay?"

Despite her disappointment, which she tried to hide by looking down at the ground, Haley said: "Alright, Sun..."

LINE BREAK

Now alone, Haley was no longer afraid to show her disappointment over her failure. Now flying home, Haley's eyes were narrowed, her fists were clenched, and there was a scowl on her face. "Why couldn't I do it?" Haley demanded, now ranting to herself. "I mean...I never fail! I've always mastered dragon tricks on my first try! Why can't I get this stupid one down? Stupid Dragon Council...Stupid...Sun's dragon chi!"

"My, my..." Haley suddenly came to a screeching halt in the air at the sound of an all too familiar voice. Turning around, Haley growled as she saw The Hunter, in his human form, standing on the roof of a home. His staff was in his hand, and Haley could tell that he was grinning from behind his mask. "...You really are a piece of work, dragon..."

"Did you have to show your ugly dragon hide right now?" Haley growled. "I'm not in the mood..."

"Obviously..."

Haley growled once again, and then she found herself shouting at him: "You know what? Let's just get this over with! I'm going to fight you, and kicking your butt will make me feel better!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, Haley..." The Hunter replied. "...But I'm not much in the fighting mood. So...I'll just have to let my friend slay you tonight..."

"Wha...?" Haley started to ask, but before she could even finish her one word sentence, she got her answer when The Hunter ducked, and there was a flash of dark red that came from above him. The next thing Haley knew, she yelled out in both shock and pain as she felt something heavy slam into her chest.

Grunting, Haley felt herself crashing onto her back on the ground, and looking up, her eyes widened in horror as she found a second uniformed Huntsclan member standing over her. "No..." Haley muttered in horror. "...It...It can't be!"

It was, though, and the new Huntsclan member was now pointing The Hunter's staff at her chest, just as green plasma started to glow from the tip...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley's eyes were wide with fear as the new Huntsclan member pointed the glowing staff at her, but before the new hunter could fire at her, Haley could see that The Hunter landed on his feet after jumping from the building.

"What are you waiting for?" The Hunter demanded. "End her!"

The new Huntsclan member returned his attention back to Haley and pressed the blade of the staff against her throat. Now more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life, Haley squeezed her eyes shut, her heart racing; she had to do something, or else she was going to die. Then, without even realizing what she was doing, she felt her power slowly start to leave her. Slowly opening her eyes, Haley was surprised to see five pink dragons standing around her; doppelgangers of her.

The new Huntsclan member seemed to be surprised as well, for he lowered the staff, just as the five Haley doppelgangers released five fire blasts at the same time. The flames hit the new Huntsclan member, sending him flying backwards as Haley quickly got up. Flapping her wings, Haley flew off.

"No!" The Hunter shouted, flipping over to where his staff was. Grabbing it, The Hunter took a proper position as he aimed the staff at the fleeing pink dragon. "Say goodbye, Haley..."

However, before he could fire, he grunted as one of the Haley doppelganger slammed its tail into the side of his head. As The Hunter hit the ground, the robot Huntsclan member slowly stood up, just staring at The Hunter as one of the Haley doppelgangers wrapped its tail around his ankle, pulling him across the cement and leaving him dangling upside-down as the five doppelgangers started to surround him in a small circle.

"Follow her!" The Hunter shouted. "Find her, and then slay her! I order you! She'll lead you right to her master and that dog!"

The Hunter was now completely hidden from view, and the robot Huntsclan member turned and ran down the street.

LINE BREAK

Leah sighed as she sat next to Destiny in her room in front of a table. Destiny had four books in front of her, and she had opened open; as Destiny read, Leah felt herself shiver with discomfort. "You know that you can open up one of these books yourself, right?" Destiny asked, looking at Leah.

"Oh..." Leah pretended to be surprised, and she reached out and grabbed one of the books. _Well... _She thought. _...At least it will make this go by faster..._

However, before Leah could even open the book, she turned her head as the door to the room opened, and she was surprised to see that Haley was standing at the door in human form, panting. "Haley..." Leah closed the book and set it down, getting up and walking over to her friend. Destiny quickly followed, and she too got up from her seat and walked over to Haley.

Putting her hand on Haley's shoulder, Destiny spoke as she slowly led the still panting Haley toward a chair. "Haley, you look exhausted. What happened?"

Leah watched as Destiny sat Haley down, and she could see that Haley chanced a quick glance at the door. Leah could feel her heart rising to her throat; she couldn't help but realize that Haley was worried about something. "Haley, what's going on?" She asked, slowly walking over to her friend.

"Why do you think something happened, Leah?" Destiny asked. "She's just tired..."

"No..." Haley cut Destiny off. "No...Leah's right..."

"What happened, Haley?" Leah repeated.

"I..." Haley tried to explain, but she found that she was still too out of breath. After taking three deep breaths, Haley tried again: "I...I was attacked...by a Huntsclan member, and it wasn't The Hunter. There's another one..."

"I thought your brother's girlfriend got rid of them..." Leah said slowly.

"She did..." Haley replied quickly. "That's why I don't understand this..." She brought her hands to her face. "...It doesn't make sense..."

"Well, Haley..." Leah crossed her arms. "...I really only have one question..."

"Yeah?" Haley looked at Leah, lowering her hands. "What would that be?"

"You ran away from him right?"

"Yeah..."

"And he's probably following you, right?"

"Probably..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE!" Leah finished, now shouting at the top of her lungs, making Haley cringe and Destiny cover her ears with her hands. "I mean..." Leah was no longer shouting, but it was still obvious that she was angry. "...Why did you put us in danger?"

"That's the thing, Leah..." Haley slowly got up from her chair. "...We should be safe here. With my doppelgangers, I think I stalled them long enough. Hopefully, they completely lost me..."

"Oh..." Leah's face softened, and Haley could tell that she was no longer angry.

"While that's nice for us..." It was now Destiny's turn to speak. "...What about your Dragon Master? I'm not going to pretend to know what the Huntsclan was, but don't you think your enemies would go to that shop of yours?"

Haley's eyes widened as she heard these words. "SUN!"

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Sun Park was sitting on the couch, petting Fu Dog, who was chewing on a bone. Sun slowly tried to pull her hand away from the shar-pei, and just as she managed to, she started to hear a ringing noise coming from in front of her.

Reaching out, Sun grabbed the communication device that was on the table. Once she had it in her hands, she pressed a button, and Sun was surprised to see to see Haley. "Haley, shouldn't you be home?" Sun asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Sun, I was attacked!" Haley told her quickly. "By The Hunter!"

"Haley, where are you?" There was now a hint of urgency in Sun's tone. "Were you captured? Are you alright? Where are you? I'll help you..."

"I'm okay, Sun..." Haley said, giving Sun a nod, seemingly trying to tell her not to worry about her. "...It's not about me. I'm safe. I'm at Destiny's."

"Then what is it, Haley?"

"Sun..." Haley said after a short pause. "...I don't know how this happened..."

"Things like this always happen, Haley..." Sun told Haley. "...I thought you knew that by now..."

"No, there was another!" Haley explained. "The Hunter had another hunter with him!"

"What?"

"That's exactly my question!" Haley continued. "The Huntsclan's been wiped out! They've all been gone for a decade! Then, we saw The Hunter, and now this hunter. Sun, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Haley..." Sun told her, her voice quiet. "...I don't know. What I do know, though, is that we are going to find out. Just hold on. Fu Dog and I will be down there as quick as we can..."

"Alright, Sun..." Haley nodded, and within a second, her holographic image was gone.

LINE BREAK

Leah knew that she was supposed to be studying and looking for information along with Destiny, but all she could look at was Haley, who was sitting in the corner, repeatedly pulling her arm back, performing some odd motion.

"What are you doing?" Leah finally asked. She could no longer contain her curiosity.

"Leah..." Destiny groaned, but Leah didn't care. Haley was staring at her, which meant that she had gotten her attention.

"What?" Haley asked.

"What are you doing?" Leah repeated. "With your arm, I mean. It looks weird..."

"Oh, it's just something I need to learn..." Haley quickly replied, once again performing the motion.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because..." Haley answered, once again performing the motion. "...The Dragon Council thinks that I should know it. I have to master it..."

"But why would the Dragon Council want you to know how to do that?" Leah asked.

Haley slowly stood up, and she was about to open her mouth, she suddenly grunted as she was thrown to the floor onto her back as a large, green blast blew the front of the room to pieces. As Haley slowly sat up, she could see that both Leah and Destiny had been knocked to the floor, but nonetheless, they were fine, and as the smoke cleared, Haley could see The Hunter and the new Huntsclan member standing where the door had been.

"That's why..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley groaned as she slowly started to stand up, and she quickly glanced at both Leah and Destiny, who were also starting to stand up. Once the two other girls were standing, and one they had both walked behind Haley, taking cover, Haley returned her gaze to the two hunters.

"You really didn't think that you could get away from me, did you Haley?" The Hunter asked. "The doppelgangers were all too easy to destroy. And now...so will you..."

"I don't think so, felon!" Haley growled, and she jumped into the air, her pink dragon form appearing in a bright pink light. "You're going down!"

The Hunter did not respond. Instead, he held his staff tightly in his hand as he growled, jumping into the air, landing on his feet right in front of Haley as he swung his staff, trying to slice her with the blade. Haley managed to hover back, and she tried to slam her tail, but The Hunter managed to jump back a couple of feet, aiming his staff right at her.

The Hunter growled, raising his staff above his head, The Hunter twirled it, but before he could charge at Haley, a large fireball hit the floor, creating a wall of fire that separated the two from each other. Smiling, Haley, while the growling The Hunter both looked up to see Sun Park hovering above them, with Fu Dog on her back.

Growling, The Hunter turned his head to the second hunter. "You slay the American Dragon! I'll take her master and Animal Guardian!"

Then, before Haley could do anything, The Hunter transformed into his blood-red dragon form and flew into the air after Sun. Haley was about to follow him, but before she could, she grunted and felt herself fall back onto the floor. The new Huntsclan member had knocked her down, and now had his foot on her.

As she felt a crushing weight around the area where the hunter's foot was, Haley tried to block the pain by looking up at Sun. The Hunter was swing his staff at Sun, trying to slash her, but Sun kept avoiding the attack.

The pressure on Haley's chest started to increase, and Haley gasped out in pain. She tried to free herself from the weight, but to her surprise, she found that the hunter was just too strong. Defeated, Haley was forced to look up at the masked face of the new Huntsclan member as he started to bring his hands down to her, most likely to threaten her.

However, before this could happen, the new Huntsclan member's head was jerked back as a large book hit it. Haley managed to turned her head, and she could see that Destiny had thrown at her book, and just as Haley made eye contact with the two girls, Leah was aiming her book.

"Get away from her!" Leah growled, and she threw the book.

The book made contact with the hunter's head, and as he jerked back, he lifted his foot slightly away from Haley. This gave her the perfect opportunity to attack; opening her mouth, Haley took a deep breath and released a blast of fire, which blasted the new Huntsclan member off of her.

Taking rapid deep breath, Haley sat up just as the hunter hit the ground. Positive that he was down for good, Haley turned and looked up to see Sun still fighting The Hunter. Haley was about to take off into the air, but just as he feet left the ground, she shouted in shock as she felt something yanking on her tail.

Turning her head back, Haley could see the new Huntsclan member holding onto her tail. His uniform was blackened, and his mask was also. Roaring in anger, Haley turned and swung her claws, slashing into the hunter's mask. The mask completely fell away, and Haley gasped in surprise. There was no skin on the new Huntsclan member; it was a metal head.

"A robot?" Haley was shocked, and she could only stare at the robot as the robot lifted one hand from her tail and tried to reach for her throat. Haley tried to pull back slowly, but the hold on her tail was too strong.

"Haley!" Haley could suddenly hear Leah's voice, and Haley turned her head back just in time to see Sun fall out of the sky, landing on her back as Fu jumped off and landed on his feet, only to be blasted off of his feet as The Hunter landed on the ground. "Haley! Sun!" Leah shouted. "You have to help her!"

As Haley quickly turned her head back to the Huntsclan robot, Haley caught a glimpse of The Hunter pointing his staff at Sun. Growling, Haley grabbed hold of her tail with both of her claws, and she yanked her tail from the robot's grip.

Shouting, Haley brought her tail up over the robot's head and brought it down, slicing the robot in half down to its legs. Then, for good measure, Haley sliced it in half horizontally as well. As the rob fell to four pieces, Haley took off and slammed right into The Hunter, just as his staff started to glow.

The Hunter grunted as he hit the floor, and he could only look up as Haley performed the motion once more. However, as Haley pulled her arm back, she was surprised to see that nothing was happening. "No..." Haley gasped, and she once again performed the motion, but nothing happened yet again.

The Hunter was just staring at Haley with disbelieving eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Forget this..."

The next thing Haley knew, she felt a pain in her chest as The Hunter slammed his tail into her chest. Haley flew off of him, but she still managed to land on her feet. As The Hunter stood up, Haley once again tried the movement, but still, nothing happened. Then, The Hunter charged, blowing a fireball into his claws. Haley's eyes widened, and her movements became frantic, and still, nothing happened.

However, just as The Hunter was about to strike Haley, Haley quickly performed the motion again, and just as her arm came back, The Hunter stopped, and he was lifted off of the ground as his dark red dragon chi was ripped from his body. Now a human, The Hunter fell to the floor on his knees.

At first, Haley was excited, and she expected the chi to come to her claws, but she was instead surprised to see that the chi hovered over her head. Shocked, Haley turned around to see the chi hovering near Sun's claws, as Fu Dog, Leah and Destiny stood behind her.

"But..." Haley started.

"I'm sorry, Haley..." Sun said. "...He was going to..."

However, before Sun could finish, she, Fu, Leah and Destiny all looked ahead, and Haley turned around as The Hunter held his staff in his hands. He said nothing, and simply tapped his staff on the floor, disappearing in a bright green light.

LINE BREAK

In the dark shack, the thief stood over the table, another robot completed. Wiping away the sweat on her forehead, the thief stepped back, just as a green orb of light appeared in the middle of the room, and when the orb faded, The Hunter was standing in the middle of the room.

"Well?" the thief crossed her arms. "Is she dead?"

The Hunter did not reply. Instead, he held up his staff as he walked over to the newly created robot. Then, in one swift motion, he decapitated the robotic head with the blade of his staff. "What was that for?" the thief roared. "You had me work all day on that, and what do you do? You just destroy it!"

"There's been a change in plans..." The Hunter replied calmly. "...The robot was a failure..." Then, The Hunter turned away from the thief and narrowed his eyes, talking to himself: "If you think this will stop me, American Dragon...you have never been more wrong..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Sun park stood alone in the main hall on the Island of Draco. The Hunter's chi was in her claws, and she looked around for a few seconds, until the doors opened, and Councilor Callum entered.

"Sorry I'm late, Dragon Park..." Callum told her as he made his way by her, around the large table, and to his seat. "...Now, I understand that you have something important to give me..."

"Yes..." Sun told him, walking over to the table and putting The Hunter's dragon chi on it. "...This is the dragon chi of the Huntsclan Dragon..."

To Sun's surprise, Councilor Callum looked confused. "What do you expect us to do with it?"

"Keep it safe..."

"We already have too many dangerous valuables here, Master Park..." Callum told her. "...The dragon's prize is already here. I do not think it will be safe here..."

"Then what should be done with it?"

"Keep it at your shop..." Callum told her. "...It will be much safer there..."

LINE BREAK

"See you, Haley..." Leah said as she walked away from her friend. Haley had a glum look on her face as she watched Leah walk away from the door to Canal Street Electronics. Sighing, Haley pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Making her way to the back room, she could see Fu Dog on the couch, while Sun had her back to her; Sun was kneeling at the table, and it looked like she was working on something.

Fu Dog looked up from the bone that he was chewing on, and he greeted Haley: "Hey, kid..."

However, Haley did not answer, and simply walked over to the couch. Once she sat down on the couch, she could see what Sun was working on. It was a plastic vase, that Sun was bolting to the table. Inside, trapped, was The Hunter's dragon chi.

"Upset about yesterday, huh?" Fu asked, returning to his bone.

"Be quiet, Fu..." Haley growled.

"Haley..." Sun sighed, standing up after finishing the chi's holder. "...You don't have to take it out on Fu Dog...You know that you'll have another chance to use the technique..."

"But I failed..."

"I know it's something you're not used to, Haley..." Sun walked over To where Haley was sitting. "...But everyone messes up at different times in their lives. For example, I have made mistakes, and you have made mistakes..."

"Like what?"

"You've made plenty, Haley..." Sun told her, a small smile on her face. "...You just may not realize some of them..."

Haley could not help but feel better after hearing Sun's words. Taking a deep breath, Haley looked at the dragon chi on the table. "So, what about that..."

"The Council thinks it won't be safe on the Island of Draco..." Sun answered. "...So...I'll be looking for a place to hide it, but for now, it stays here..."

As Sun finished saying this, Haley continued watching the chi, watching as it moved around, swirling, in its small space...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review. Yeah, just so you know, the dragon chi thing will play a part in two future chapter/episodes. **


	12. Chapter 12

American Dragon: Hale Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 12: A Brain Of His Own

Haley yawned, closing the front door of her house behind her. Moaning, Haley hunched over as she made her way over to the stairs. "Hey, Haley-hoo..." Haley could hear her father's voice as Jonathan Long walked out of the kitchen. "...How was training?"

"Not now, Dad..." Haley moaned. "...I'm really tired. Training was intense...I'm going to go to bed..."

"Really?" Jonathan asked, surprised. "It's Saturday night..."

"Like I said..." Haley turned back around and started to climb up the stairs. "...Training was brutal..."

LINE BREAK

Haley didn't even bother to close her door as she entered her room. Yawning yet again, Haley made her way over to her bed and sat down. Looking at her nightstand, Haley looked at the only thing that was on it: a decent sized device that had several buttons and a hologram projector on it. Pressing one of the buttons on it, a holographic page appeared that read "Saturday". Haley pressed the next button, but she accidentally pressed it twice, making it move to Monday.

Groaning with annoyance, Haley was about to change it back, but she froze when she realized what was typed in under Monday's page: "Project for Rayner due"

Haley's eyes widened as she read this; she hadn't even started the research, let alone the paper. She only had one day to do it all...

"Aw man..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Haley sat in the back room of Canal Street Electronics, typing on Sun's old computer. Sweat was pouring from Haley's forehead, and she fidgeted in her seat from anxiety, but still she continued to type.

Haley did not stop typing until she heard the door to the shop open and close, and a few seconds later, Sun entered the shop, holding onto Fu Dog's leash, after taking the shar-pei for a walk. Sun knelt down and undid Fu's leash. One Fu Dog was free, he rushed over to the couch and hopped onto it as Sun rose and made eye contact with her student.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought I told you that you did not have to train today..."

"I know you did, Sun..." Haley kept typing as she spoke, and she did not even look away from the old screen. "...But I have a paper for a class that is due tomorrow, and I never got to start on with all of my dragon duties..."

"Haley..." Sun said sternly, crossing her arms. "...I gave you plenty of time. I know that you are a college student, and that is why I don't make you train every day like the Council would have me do if they could have their way. That is no excuse..."

"Alright, fine..." Haley growled. "...Whatever you say, Sun! Just leave me to write this. It's really hard..."

"Well, what's the question?"

Haley took one of her hands off of the keyboard while she started to type with only one hand, and she pointed at a small strip of paper next to the keyboard. Sun quietly took the paper and looked at it as Haley resumed typing with both hands.

"Prove or disprove..." Sun read out loud. "...The Pyramid of Anubis' surface is made of the life forces of those destroyed by the gods? Haley! What teacher would make you do this?"

"My math teacher..."

"How could he possibly know about that item?" Sun asked. "Nobody does. Only a few select magical creatures know about the Pyramid of Anubis..."

"That makes sense..." Haley growled, taking her hands away from the keyboard. "...Because I can't find any information online..."

"Look at this, Haley..." Sun set the piece of paper down, and then she walked over to the couch, right where Fu Dog was sitting. "...Fu Dog, can you please move?"

"Why?" the shar-pei asked.

"Just do it, Fu..." Haley told the dog, and grumbling, Fu got to his feet and moved to the next cushion, allowing Sun to lift it up and pull out an old, tattered and dusty book.

Sun walked back over to the table and set the book down right by Haley. Haley then watched as Sun opened the book, looked at the table of contents before she turned to a certain page. Then, Haley watched as a green light shot out from the page and formed into an image of a pyramid that was a green color and had jewels on the sides.

"The Pyramid of Anubis is a very dangerous artifact..." Sun told Haley before she looked down at the book and began to read. "The creator and the year of creation are unknown, but what is known is that the pyramid contains hundreds of dog soldiers that if released from the pyramid, will destroy any soul they deem unfit to live. The surface is thought to be made out of the life forces of those who lost their lives to the soldiers. Currently, the pyramid is in a museum in California, United States..."

Sun finished reading, and she closed the book. At first, Haley thought that Sun was done, and she started to type again, but she stopped and looked at Sun when she heard her continue: "Currently, the pyramid is no longer in California..." Sun told her. "...It is unfortunate that nobody knows where it is. It disappeared about a year ago..."

"That's interesting to know..." Haley lied, and she tried to turn back to the computer, but Sun's voice called her back.

"Haley, your professor should not know about this..." Sun said. "...This greatly worries me. Haley, I need you to find out what he knows...and what he wants with this information..."

"What, you think that my teacher wants to wipe the people who he considers undesirable out?" Haley retorted.

"You never know, Haley..."

LINE BREAK

Haley felt like she was about to collapse as she staggered into Rayner's classroom the next morning. She had stayed up all night completing the paper, and she hadn't had time to take a shower, brush her messy hair, eat breakfast or even get to put on clothes more than an old T-shirt and pair of sweat pants. Her finished report was in her hands.

Rayner, who was sitting at his desk, as well as everyone in the room, turned and looked at her. "Well, Miss Long..." Rayner got up from his chair. "...You are late. I hope you have your finished paper, because no paper plus tardiness will only make things worse for you..."

"I have it, Professor..." Haley muttered, and she handed him the paper before she slowly made her way to the steps.

"Very well, Miss Long..." Rayner smiled as he held the report in his hands. "...I'm just glad that you got this to me. Now, we will be back to our regular subject..."

Meanwhile, Haley slowly lowered herself into her chair, and she could hear a low whistle coming from Leah. "You look awful..." Leah told her. "...What happened?"

"I spent all day yesterday, and all night writing that paper..." Haley managed to make out.

"Wow..." Leah whistled again. "...That stinks..."

"You shouldn't have waited until the last minute..." Destiny chimed in.

"Shut up..." Haley growled, and the two other girls watched as Haley lowered her chin onto the desk, and as he head lulled to the side, her eyes closed.

"Haley..." Leah tried to say, but Destiny put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let her get some rest..."

Then, both girls looked back up at the board, as Rayner wrote something on the chalkboard. However, just as Rayner was mid math problem, he groaned, dropping the chalk as he put his hand to his head.

"Professor, are you okay?" a student in the front row asked.

"Huh?" Rayner asked, turning around, realizing that he had been asked a question. "Oh, yes..." Then, putting his hand to his head again, he added: "Since you all turned in your papers on time, you can go early. Tomorrow, there will be a test on everything you have learned thus far in the year..."

Rayner took a step back as all of the students got up and made their way to the door. The last to the door were Destiny and Leah, who were helping a very drowsy looking Haley. Once the door between Leah, Destiny and Haley closed, Rayner sighed with relief as he took off his fedora hat.

Instead of a scalp and hair, Rayner's brain was visible, and as soon as Rayner sat down at his seat, the brain jumped out of his head and landed on the desk. The brain was being held up by a small metal plate, that had four robotic legs, so it could walk.

"Yes, my special friend..." Rayner grinned at his brain. "...We're finally going to get that Pyramid of Anubis. Then, we shall achieve our goal..."

LINE BREAK

"I propose..." Leah, Destiny and Haley all sat at a cafe near the school campus. Haley was now awake, and she had water dripping down her face as Leah sat by her, and there was an empty cup of water in front of Leah. "I propose..." Destiny repeated as she set down a tray that had three cups of coffee in them. "...A toast. We've just finished our first paper that will play no significance in our actual life..."

"Here, Haley..." Leah smiled at Destiny's crack as she grabbed two of the cups from the tray, putting one down next to Haley. "...This will wake you up..."

Moaning, Haley looked down at her cup, and she took it, taking a gulp; the hot coffee burned her throat, making her shout with pain, but it woke her up a bit more.

"Feeling better?" Destiny asked as she sat down.

"Yeah..." Haley muttered.

"Good..." Destiny smiled. "So...how about that toast?"

Destiny held up her cup, and Haley slowly raised hers, but Leah suddenly froze, just as she was going to take a sip of hers. "Oh boy..." She muttered.

"What is it?" Destiny asked.

"...I left my bag in Rayner's class..." Leah moaned, slowly getting up. "...I'll be right back. Don't start the toast without me..." Then, Leah turned and rushed from the table, running over to the exit, and leaving the cafe.

LINE BREAK

Leah sighed as she walked through the doors of the school, slowly making her way to Rayner's door. "Well, here goes nothing..." Leah muttered to herself as she pulled open the door, only to stop pulling the door when it was only opened a crack, stopping because she could hear Rayner.

Opening the door a little bit more so she could see what was going on inside, but without being seen, Leah gasped. Rayner was sitting at his desk...talking to a brain...that was standing upright...

"Let's look at the papers..." Rayner said to the brain as he took all of the papers, and he started to shuffle through them. "...Alright: the surface. Good. The army. Good. The location...Wait..." Rayner began to shuffle through the rest of the papers, and they he growled. "The location of the Pyramid is not here! That means that someone didn't turn it in!"

Rayner growled once again, and he shot up from his chair, walking around his desk so he could pace around his room. "Without the location of the Pyramid in my possession, there is no way that I will be able to get it!"

Horrified, Leah found herself backing away, and the door completely closed as she turned and ran down the hall, trying to get as far away from the room as possible.

Back in the room, Rayner returned to the table. "Perhaps there will be something in here..." First, he took the paper with Haley's name at the top, and the one with both Destiny and Leah's names on them. Rayner started to scan both of the papers, and as he did, an interested look on his face.

"Well, well, well..." A smile crept onto Rayner's face. "...What do we have here?" Again, Rayner chuckled as his brain approached the side of the table that Rayner was at. "Miss Long expanded her paper and went on to talk about Miss Morgan and Miss Belden's topic. Miss Morgan and Miss Belden both concluded that the army of dog soldiers is false, while Miss Long mentions it as true. Hmm..."

Rayner thought about what he had just read for a moment, and then he turned to face his brain. "Haley Long seems to know quite a bit about the Pyramid of Anubis..." Then, Rayner's grin widened. "...Perhaps we should consult her..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley tried to keep her eyes open as she sat in the cafe, waiting for Leah. She was starting to feel like falling asleep again, and to avoid such, she looked at Destiny as she toyed with her coffee cup in her hands. "What's taking her so long?" Destiny asked.

As if right on cue, at that moment, a panting and scared-looking Leah rushed through the door of the cafe and ran up to the table. Once she reached the table, Leah stopped, hunching over and putting her hands on it, taking deep breaths.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"I..." Leah started, but she stopped, as she was still gasping for breath. "...I went to Rayner's classroom to get my bag..."

"Yeah..." Destiny said. "...Where is it? Did you get it back?"

Leah took one last deep breath as she sat back down. "God no!" She exclaimed. "I'm not going back into that room. Rayner's a freak! He was talking to his brain!"

"What?" Haley asked drowsily. "Did you just...?"

"Yes, Haley..." Destiny cut the tired teen off. "...Leah has finally lost it..."

"No, I didn't!" Leah exclaimed. "He was talking to his brain. I'm telling the truth!"

"Uh, guys..." It was Haley's turn to speak, and she slowly stood up. "...If you don't mind, you can continue your argument without me. I'm tired, and I'd like to get some sleep..." Then, Haley turned and slowly walked away from the table.

LINE BREAK

Haley slowly closed the door of her house, and she started to make her way to the stairs, only to stop when she heard her mother call her: "Haley, come here! You have a guest!"

"Huh?" Haley asked, and she moved away from the stairs and walked into the family room, where she could see her mother and father sitting together, facing Professor Rayner.

Rayner turned his head away from Susan and Jonathan Long, and smiled at Haley. "Hello, Haley..."

"Haley, your professor was just telling us how impressed he was with your school paper..." Susan told her, a happy smile on her face.

"I never knew college professors did that..." Jonathan added. "...Mine sure didn't..."

"Well, usually I don't..." Rayner told them. "...However...I was so impressed by your daughter's paper. You see, I gave each pair of students a topic, and not only did young Haley write about hers, but she also wrote about the one that I gave her two friends..."

"You don't think that they were working together, do you?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, of course not!" Rayner smiled. "You see, while her friends said that a rumor was false, young Haley wrote that that exact same rumor was true..."

"Oh..." Susan seemed relieved. "...Well, thank you for telling us this..."

"Well, I hate to be a pest, but that isn't why I came..."

"Then why did you come?" Jonathan asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a word with your daughter..."

"Oh..." Once again, Susan looked relieved. "...Of course you can!"

"Thank you..." Rayner smiled, and he got up from his chair, but when he turned around, he found that Haley was gone...

LINE BREAK

Haley stood in her room, right by her closet. Pulling out her nightgown, Haley suddenly jumped in shock and turned around at the sound of three faint knocks. Professor Rayner was standing in her doorway, smiling at her. "Miss Long..."

"Professor..." Haley returned, walking over to her bed. "...If you don't mind, can you make it quick? I'm very tired."

"Very well..." Rayner nodded, staying where he was. "...I was just wondering how you know so much about the Pyramid of Anubis. What else do you know?"

"Just what I found in my research..."

"Really?" Rayner mused, starting to look around the room. "...I don't know if I buy that..."

"I'm telling you the truth, Professor..." Haley told him, turning around. "...Now, please just go. I'm quite tired and I need to get some sleep. Please..."

"Very well, Miss Long..." Rayner smiled. "...I will see you during our next class meeting..."

Haley watched as Rayner turned and walked out of the room and down the hall. Once she was sure that Rayner was gone, she made her way over to the door and closed it.

LINE BREAK

Rayner's smile had faded by the time he exited the Long house, closing the door behind him. Crossing his arms, Rayner started to walk down the steps, just as his brain jumped up onto the railing.

"Well?" Rayner took off of his hat and turned to face his brain. "Did you find the location?" To Rayner's surprise, his brain did its best to shake 'no' as it could. Growling, Rayner indicated for his brain to get back into his head, and once the brain jumped back in, Rayner put his hat back on.

"I have to get that Pyramid..."

LINE BREAK

Haley smiled as she entered Canal Street Electronics the next afternoon. Dropping her bag on the floor, Haley made her way to the back room, where she could see Sun sitting at her computer. "What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm checking..." Sun answered.

"Checking what?"

"Checking every area in the United States..." Sun answered. "...I've sent emails to every museum owner in the states. I'm looking for that Pyramid."

"Any responses?" Haley asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I've gotten responses..." Sun nodded. "...The Pyramid is not in any of the other states. If it is in America, it's somewhere in New York..."

"Well, that's a pretty big if..." Haley stated.

"I know..."

"Sun..." Haley took a deep breath, and decided that it would be a good idea to tell her Dragon Master what had happened.

"Yes, Haley?" Sun turned around in her chair.

"I..." Haley decided to choose her words carefully. "...I...I think I agree with you about my teacher..."

"Why is that?"

"He came to my house yesterday..." Haley explained. "...He asked me what I knew about the Pyramid. It was kind of creepy, Sun. I don't think it's a coincidence..."

"I'm glad you told me this, Haley..." Sun smiled.

"What are we going to do about it?" Haley asked.

"Hold that thought, Haley..." Sun told her as she heard a beeping sound coming from her computer. "...I think that would be the last email from the nearest museum..." As Sun turned around in her chair, Haley got off of the couch and walked over to her Dragon Master as Sun clicked the email and read the message.

Finally, Sun stood up. "They have it..." She said. "...They have the Pyramid of Anubis."

Unbeknownst to both Sun and Haley, Rayner's brain was in the shop, in the front room. It was spying on them, and as soon as Sun said those words, the brain moved from its place and hurried out of the shop.

"That's great!" Haley said.

"Not exactly..." Sun sighed. "...Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it is being transferred to England tonight. That means that if your professor wants it, he won't be able to get it, but that also means that we have no easy access to it..."

LINE BREAK

Rayner was sitting at his desk in his classroom. He was looking over the rest of the papers, when the door to the room opened. Rayner jerked his head to the side, only to smile when he realized that it was his brain. As his brain jumped up onto the desk, Rayner leaned back in his chair.

"Did you follow Miss Long and spy on her?"

The brain did its best to shake "yes".

"And?" Rayner continued. "Do they know where the Pyramid is?"

Once again, the brain nodded.

"Excellent!" Rayner got up from his chair and took off the hat as the brain jumped from the table, landing right in his head. Laughing, Rayner put his hat back on. "Tell me where it is, and we will head down there!"

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley's eyes were wide as she, Fu and Sun all stood in front of the museum that the Pyramid was supposedly at. The museum was very worn down; windows were broken, dried egg yolks were on the walls, as well as what looked like bullet holes.

"This is the museum?" Haley asked.

"Well, kid..." Fu explained. "...This is a museum that has magical artifacts. Think about how a lot of humans must have felt after they found out that magical creatures are real. A-goo-goo-goo..."

"I never thought that people would do this kind of thing to a museum..." Haley replied.

"That's enough you two..." Sun cut off the potential conversation, and the three walked to the sliding glass door, which slid open for them. "...It should be in the very back in the last room..." Sun said as they turned and walked into an even bigger room than the very front on.

LINE BREAK

Finally, after what felt like forever, Sun, Haley and Fu Dog finally reached the back room, which was heavily guarded with security cameras and large guns that were attached to the walls. "Wow..." Haley whistled. "...Nothing could get out of this room..."

As the three walked further into the room, which had rows upon rows of magical artifacts, Haley looked around, in awe with all of the items. However, her eyes finally came across a form of rock, which looked oddly familiar to her.

"We'll split up..." Sun said. "Fu Dog, you go with Haley and look at this side of the room..." To Haley's relief, Sun pointed to the side of the room where the stone figure was at. "...I'll look on the other..."

Haley watched as Sun turned and walked to the other side of the room, and then she and Fu started to walk down the aisle where the figure was, and Haley gasped when she realized that the figure was of someone she knew of: the figure had spiky hair and was wearing a suit with a cape.

"Pandarus..." Fu spoke Haley's thoughts, and then he laughed. "...Well, I think this is a fittin' end for him! Don't you think, kid?"

"No, I don't..." Haley told him. "...Now come on..."

Haley then walked away from the statue, and the sound of Fu's clanking collar told her that Fu was following her. Haley turned around each aisle and walked down them. However, she could not find anything that looked like the Pyramid. After finishing walking down the final aisle, Haley sighed. Knowing that Fu Dog was behind her, she spoke: "I don't see it..."

"Neither do I, kid..."

Haley sighed again and she put her back to one of the shelves. Haley was about to slide down into a sitting position, but before she could, she could hear Sun's voice from the other side of the room: "HALEY!"

"Maybe she found it..." Fu Dog guessed. Haley nodded in agreement, and both took off running; they rushed into the middle aisle, and once they reached the end of it, they could see that Sun was standing alone, right in front of a podium.

Sun must have heard their footsteps, for she turned her head and took a step back, allowing Haley to see the Pyramid. "You found it..." Haley smiled with relief. "...So, now what are we going to do with it?"

"You are going to give it to me..." A new voice answered, and Haley, Fu and Sun all turned their heads to see Rayner walking down the middle aisle and over to them. "...Thank you Miss Long, and Miss..."

"Park..." Sun said, her eyes narrowed, her stance indicating that she didn't know whether to treat Rayner as a threat or not.

"Miss Park..." Rayner finished, smiling. "...Thank you for bringing me to the item that I have been searching for..."

"What do you want with it?" Haley demanded, clenching her fists. "Do you think it's going to make you rich? Not happy with the money you make being a college teacher?"

To Haley's surprise, Rayner laughed. "For years I have been fascinated by the Pyramid's dark powers..." He finally explained, looking at the artifact. "...Miss Long, you are a bright girl..."

"Guilty as charged..." Haley growled.

Rayner took a step closer to the Pyramid. "...You see, I am a genius, you are intelligent, others... not so much. There are too many stupid and unfit people in this world. This is my chance to take them out..."

Haley could feel a wave of disgust flood her body. "You...You...sick monster!"

"You see, that's what everyone else thought..." The grin was now gone from Rayner's face. "...So...I had to move to a new city, change my name...But now I will prove that I only have good intentions..." Rayner finally reached out and grabbed the Pyramid.

"You aren't going to get away with this..." Sun told him.

Rayner took one hand off of the Pyramid, and he reached into the pocket of his suit. "...I'll get out of here easily, because you are not going to stop me..." Rayner removed his hand from his pocket, and to Haley's surprise, he was clutching a long length of rope. "...And you won't be in my class tomorrow, Miss Long. You, Miss Park, and your dog are all going to be staying here for a short while..."

"I don't think so, creep!" Haley growled. "DRAGON UP!" Then, just as Rayner started to advance on Haley, Haley jumped into the air, consumed in a bright pink light. As the light faded, Haley floated in the air as a big, pink dragon. "Surprised?" Haley asked with a smug smile as she noticed Rayner's surprised look, and without allowing him to answer, Haley slammed her tail right into his chin.

Rayner shouted as he shot up into the air, crashing through the roof, the Pyramid falling from his grip and onto the floor. As Sun rushed over to the Pyramid, Haley took off and flew up to the hole in the ceiling.

Flying through the hole, Haley landed on the roof and looked around. There was no sign of Rayner...until...

Haley could hear a shout coming from behind, and she quickly turned around, but it was too late. She could see Rayner slamming into her, and the next thing she knew, she was on her back. Haley struggled against the weight on her chest, but to her surprise, Rayner was able to keep her down.

"You should have just accepted your defeat earlier, Miss Long!" Rayner shouted as he reached up and grabbed his hat. "At least then, you could have been spared, and you would have been found!" Off went the hat, and to Haley's horror, Rayner's brain leapt out. As the mechanical feet hit Haley's face, wrapping the legs around her head, therefore suffocating her, Rayner got up and walked over to the hole and looked down, only to gasp when he saw that Sun was handing the Pyramid to a man dressed all in brown, who turned to another man dressed in brown who was holding a box.

Rayner watched, a look of horror on his face, as the man put the Pyramid in the box, and then the two walked out of view. As Rayner just stood there looking in shock, Haley managed to sit up, and using her claws, she pulled the brain off of her face.

Gagging with disgust, Haley got up and threw the brain back at Rayner. This caught Rayner off guard, and he and the brain fell forward through the hole and back into the room.

Rayner grunted as he hit the ground, the brain landing on his back. Groaning, Rayner looked up, just as Haley flew down and landed right next to Sun and Fu Dog.

"It's over..." Haley growled.

"...The Pyramid is gone..." Sun added, crossing her arms. "...They came and took it. Now, it's on its way to England..."

"What?" Rayner's eyes were wide as he sat up.

"It's gone..." Sun repeated. "...You'll never get your hands on it..."

"Don't be so sure about that..." Rayner growled, and he slowly stood up as his brain jumped back into its regular place. "...I'll get the Pyramid of Anubis, and when I do, I'll make sure that you are destroyed!"

"Right..." Haley rolled her eyes, and then she and Sun started to approach him. "...We'll make sure that the Dragon Council takes care of you..."

Scowling, Rayner reacted quickly; reaching into his pocket, he once again pulled out the rope. Then, once the two were close enough to him, Rayner threw it at them, catching them off guard. As Sun and Haley stepped back, Rayner took his chance and ran, running through the exit.

"Well..." Sun said as she watched Rayner flee. "...He'll be back...And when he is, we'll stop him..."

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel herself shake with nervousness as she sat in Rayner's classroom the next day. She was so shaky that both Leah and Destiny turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah..." Haley answered quickly, even though she knew it was a lie.

"Where's Professor Rayner, anyway?" Leah sat back in her seat. "Class is about to end...in like, five minutes! Aren't we supposed to get our grade for our paper back?"

"You care?" Destiny teased, just as the door to the room opened.

Haley's shaking intensified as she saw Rayner step into the room. Rayner looked around the classroom, eyeing all of his students, before stopping at Haley, a cruel smile appearing on his lips that sent shivers down Haley's spine.

"Sorry I'm late..." Rayner said as he walked over and sat down at his desk. "...I wasn't in a very good mood this morning, but I feel better now."

Then, Rayner looked up at the clock that was on the wall. "Well..." He continued, returning his gaze to his class. "...It appears that I don't have time to start a lecture today, seeing as we only have about forty-five seconds left of class..."

Rayner just sat there at his desk, looking at Haley until the bell rang.

At this point, every student started to stand up and gather their books as they headed to the door. Haley sighed with relief as she picked up her books, and she quickly joined Leah and Destiny as they walked down the steps.

The three girls, as usual, were the last people out of the classroom, and the door closed behind the last student. Destiny reached out and was about to pull open the door, but before she could, Rayner stopped them.

"Not so fast, girls..." All three girls turned around, and Haley could feel a light engulf her as her pink dragon form appeared. Destiny and Leah each took a step back, but to Haley's surprise, Rayner just smiled. "Now is not the time, Miss Long..." He said. "...No...What we need to talk about though, is about your papers..."

"What about them?" Leah asked.

"You see, Miss Belden..." Rayner smiled. "...You and Miss Morgan told me that the rumor about the dog soldiers is false, while your dragon friend told me that it is true..."

"So?" Leah demanded.

"I would think that since she is a dragon, she would know more about the Pyramid than you two girls would..." Rayner's smile widened. "...So as a result, all three of you will have detention...until I have the Pyramid of Anubis in my possession..."

Haley knew that the last comment was for her, and Haley growled as she reverted to her human form.

"...And so you don't try to attack me, Miss Long..." Rayner added, pulling back the flap of his suit jacket so that Haley could see a tazer. "...You three may go back to your seats..."

Haley knew that Leah and Destiny both had shocked looks on their faces. "Come on, guys..." Haley growled as she walked back over to the steps. Although surprised, both Destiny and Leah slowly started to follow her.

As soon as the three girls sat back down in their seats, Rayner chuckled evilly. "Now..." He then spoke. "...How about that lecture?"

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: There it is; Chapter/Episode 12. Please review. Sorry if you thought the ending was a little...cruel...**


	13. Chapter 13

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Thirteen: A Dragon's Environment

Nineteen year old Haley Long stood in the back room of the shop early in the morning; Haley was focused as she held her arm out; exhaling slowly, Haley slowly brought her arm back, as if she was trying to rip a dragon's chi from their body. "Yeesh, kid!" Haley lost her concentration and looked at the couch, where Fu Dog was lying. "I don't like you doing that around here! You know...with the evil dragon chi on the table! I know I'm not a dragon, but it makes me glad that I'm not a dragon..."

"Then you shouldn't be concerned, Fu Dog..." Haley replied. "...I have to get this right!"

"You only think that because your ego is telling you to get it sooner than later..." Fu told her. "...Not every dragon can be skilled at everything. Take Jake for example..."

"Fu, just stop it!" Haley snapped. "I didn't ask you!" Haley then took a deep breath and focused, bringing her arm up again, but before she could pull back, she once again lost her focus when she heard the bell over the door ring. Seconds later, Haley turned around as Sun entered the room.

"Haley..." Sun began. "...You're not going to believe this, but I saw your two friends at the park..."

"So?" Haley asked.

"They were planting..." Sun said, a small smile on her face. "...As a matter a fact, there was a whole group of individuals there. You know, it's nice to see that people are taking an interest in helping the environment. Don't you think, Haley?"

"Sure..." Haley muttered.

"You know, you've been here all day..." Sun said after a small moment of silence. "...Maybe you should go down there and get some fresh air..."

"I'm busy, Sun..."

"I'm not asking you, Haley..." Sun walked over to the couch and sat down next to Fu Dog. "...I'm telling you, as your Dragon Master. You are spending too much time stressing out over learning that ability. Haley, patience and humility are the keys. I want you to get some fresh air. You can take Fu Dog with you..."

"But Sun..." Haley tried.

"You don't have to be gone for very long, Haley..." Sun told her. "...But I do want you to go..."

Haley opened her mouth to argue, but when she saw Sun narrowing her eyes at her, Haley quickly knew how pointless it would be. "Fine..." Haley grumbled. "C'mon, Fu..." As Haley turned around and started to walk out of the room, Fu slowly turned his head to Sun. "Do I really have to go?" He asked.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley frowned as she held onto Fu Dog's leash as they walked down the sidewalk. As Haley turned onto the grass, looking into the park, Haley's eyes widened as she saw how many people were in Central Park, on their knees as they planted plants. "Yuck!" Haley looked down as she heard Fu's voice. "...Environmentalists..."

"You don't like them?" Haley asked.

"No..." Fu answered. "...All they do is preach. I've been around for 610 years, and there has always been something around that people thought would end the world, but it hasn't happened yet! Can we go now?"

"Believe me..." Haley told him, returning her attention back to the people gardening. "...I'd love to."

"You don't like this sappy propaganda either?" Fu asked, but then he chuckled. "Hey, get it? Sappy? And they're planting trees! A-goo-goo-goo!" However, when he saw that Haley was not responding, his grin dropped. "...Nobody gets me..."

"Come on..." Haley finally said, and she tugged on Fu's leash. The two walked passed all of the people planting, until Haley came across a young girl wearing an orange tank top and dark blue cut off jean shorts. The girl had dark-colored skin, and she was hunched over, planting some seeds. As soon as the girl pushed the dirt over the seeds, she sat up.

"Hey, Destiny..." Haley muttered. Shocked, Destiny let out a startled gasp as she jerked her face to the side, her eyes meeting Haley. Haley could hear Destiny sigh with relief as she stood up and turned around.

"Hi, Haley!" Destiny smiled. "Come to help out?"

"Actually, Sun just made me get some fresh air..." Haley answered honestly. "...Where's Leah?"

"She went to-" Destiny started, but she stopped when she heard something drop beside her. Turning around, both Destiny and Haley could see that Leah was standing beside Destiny, a grey T-Shirt and a pair of black work-out shorts, her faces was sweating, and she looked unhappy. At her feet was a large sack of seeds. "There she is..." Destiny finished.

"Don't make me go back and carry another one..." Leah begged Destiny as she made eye contact with Haley. Changing the subject, Leah asked: "Haley? What are you doing here?"

"Just...walking Fu Dog..."

"Oh..." Leah replied, just as another figure walked up.

"What's going on here?" A kind female voice asked softly, and the next thing Haley knew, a woman with messy and long brown hair, stepped in-between Leah and Destiny. As Haley got a good look at her, she could see that she was wearing ripped blue jeans, a purple T-Shirt and a brown vest. "Who's she?" The woman asked.

"Oh..." Destiny replied. "...This is Haley..." She indicated toward Haley. "...She's a friend. Haley, I'd like to meet Rachel Scott. She is the one making this all possible. She really cares..."

"I can..." Haley started, but she stopped, not really knowing what to say. "I can...I can see that...I...I should probably get going..."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "Because we could always use more help..."

"I'm sure..." Haley answered, lying: "...My parents don't want me to be out for very long..."

"Well, then it would be wrong to keep your parents waiting for you..." Rachel smiled. "...If you change your mind..."

"I get it..." Haley answered, slowly turning around. Haley prepared to walk away with Fu Dog, but before she could, she caught sight of two teenagers, one male, and one female. The male had short blonde hair, and he wore a pair of black dress pants, and a nice, blue dress shirt. The girl had black hair and wore an expensive teal blouse, and a pink skirt.

"What's going on here?" The boy asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Destiny asked. "We're helping the environment."

"Well, why?" The boy asked. "That's a waste of time."

"No, it isn't..." Haley could now see that Rachel was now standing beside her, and she now looked angry. "How can you even say something like that?"

"Well, what has the environment done for us?" The girl asked, wrapping her hair around her finger.

"Yeah..." The boy said. "...If you ask me, this whole park should be gotten rid of to make a movie theater, fast food restaurants, and a mall, for my Cindi..."

"Thanks..." The girl, Cindi, screeched.

"Trees and parks have much more value than movie theaters and restaurants!" Rachel nearly shouted. "I'm trying to help this planet, and you two wouldn't understand that if it bit you!"

While Cindi looked confused, the boy looked angry at what Rachel was saying. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you sure don't know who I am! This isn't over! C'mon, Cindi..."

Then, the boy took Cindi by the hand and they turned, walking away.

LINE BREAK

Although many of the streets in New York were run down, there was one street that was not; in the middle of this street was a large, three story building with a plaque right next to the door that read "Mayor's Office". The boy walked up to the door along with his girlfriend, and they both walked inside.

"You stay here, Cindi..." The boy ordered as he turned and walked to two big doors. Pushing them open, he walked into a big room, where there was a desk where a bald man sat writing something; also on the desk was another plaque with the name "Mayor Tolbert" written neatly on it. Behind the desk was a large window. When the man at the desk heard the doors, he looked up from the paper. "Dad..." The boy started.

"Not now, Jaron..." The Mayor told him. "...I'm busy. I thought you were taking your girlfriend to Central Park..."

"I did..." Jaron told him, crossing his arms. "...We couldn't do anything there. Hippy tree-huggers were wasting all of the space. That's why I came here...Do something about it!"

"Tree Huggers, huh?" The Mayor asked. "We have those here?"

"Apparently so..."

"Well, if that is the case, don't worry, son..." The Mayor nodded. "...I'll take care of them..."

LINE BREAK

"You're doing an excellent job, girls..." Rachel was crouched next both Destiny and Leah as they continued to plant the seeds. "...I cannot tell you enough...how happy I am that you two helped out today..."

"Don't mention it..." Destiny smiled as all three of them stood up. "Right, Leah?"

"Sure..." Leah answered. "...Don't mention it..."

"We'd also love to come back and help you on another day..." Destiny told her as they turned around. "...It depends on how busy we are, though. But, it really does feel good to-"

However, before she could finish her sentence, a car sped up and came to a screeching halt right at the curb, and the door opened, a bald man with somewhat of a stomach got out of the car. "It's the Mayor..." Leah said with surprise as The Mayor walked over to the three.

"Hello, Mayor Tolbert..." Rachel smiled. "...Have you seen what we have done for the park? Do you like it?"

"No!" The Mayor shouted in her face. "My son came to my office today, and he told me what you're doing! I don't like it, and if you don't stop, I will get the police to file a warrant for your arrest! That goes for you two girls as well..."

"You can't do that!" Rachel told him. "We have the right to-"

"Don't tempt me!" The Mayor cut her off. "I will call the police on you right now! Believe me, if I want you locked away, you'll be locked away...Now, go home!"

The Mayor then turned and stormed back over to his car. Getting back inside, The Mayor slammed the door and drove off. Once the car was out of sight, Leah shrugged: "Huh. Well, maybe we should listen to him..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The sun was still rising, and Rachel was already sitting under a tree in Central Park. Rachel sighed sadly as she looked down at the grass, until she looked up at the sound of a female's voice: "Hey..." Standing a couple inches away, was Destiny. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Rachel replied in a growl. "...What does it look like? What CAN I do? Incinerate Mayer Tolbert with a fireball?"

"I don't think it's right for him to do this..." Destiny finally said after recovering from her surprise at what Rachel said. "...He shouldn't be able to abuse his power like that..."

"Well, he can..."

"I want to help you out..." Destiny continued. "...You remember Haley, right? I think she'd be willing to help you out. Come on..."

LINE BREAK

Haley was lying on her back on the couch in the back room of the shop. Haley had her arm extended, and she slowly brought her hand back. Haley was just about to perform the motion again, but just as she extended her arm, she heard the bell over the door ring.

Haley quickly sat up, and just as she turned her head to the side, both Destiny and Rachel walked into the room. "Hey, Haley..." Destiny greeted her. "...Hope you don't mind me coming in here..."

"Uh, no..." Haley quickly got up from the couch. "...No, I don't mind. What's wrong?"

"You're not going to believe this, Haley..." Destiny said. "...The Mayor actually told us that we can't work at the park. Can you believe that?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Haley asked. "Do you think I can do something? I don't think there is anything that I can do...I guess...I guess the only thing you can do is find another way to help the environment..."

"Haley, there's nothing else that we can do!" Destiny tried to explain.

"You can always pick up garbage..." Haley sat down on the couch again. "...I could probably make a list of other things you can do..."

To Haley's surprise, Rachel did not take this well, and she nearly shouted as she clenched her fists: "Maybe you don't get it, Haley! I know there are other ways to help, but it's more than that! How dare he tell me it's wrong to do what I'm doing! I know I have the right!"

"Haley, she'd really appreciate your help..." Destiny tried again.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You're a dragon, Haley!" Destiny tried. "What can't you do?"

"Destiny, you don't get it..." Haley once again stood up and ran her hand through her hair. "...I've had some problems with the government. I...I should stay out of this..."

"Haley..." Destiny tried again, but before she could say another word, Rachel beat her to it.

"COWARD!" Rachel shouted, and she put her hands to her hair, clenching her fists, she started to pull her hair in her rage. "YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO HELP ME! YOU'RE A COWARD, HALEY! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" In her rage, Rachel growled once again before became engulfed with a bright light, transforming into a purple and brown dragon, and then kicked at the table, which tipped over, the trapped chi going down with it.

"No!" Haley shouted, and she tried to grab the container, but it shattered against the hard wood floor as the table hit the floor, and the chi flew out. Haley jumped backwards onto the couch as the chi flew over to the now dragon-formed Rachel, who gasped and ducked, the dragon chi flying over her head.

"Oh boy..." Haley muttered as she slowly climbed off of the couch and stared up as Rachel stood up straight.

"Rachel, you're...you're a...dragon!" Destiny could only say in her shock, before she glanced over at Haley. "Haley, how is this possible?"

Haley was about to answer, but before she could, both girls looked up at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Now you know my secret. And, you know what, Haley?" Rachel smirked. "You're right...there are other things that I can do..."

"What are you going to do?" Haley demanded.

"Oh..." Rachel's smile faded and was replaced with a mock frown. "...You'll just have to find out. But so you know, I don't need your help anymore...HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Dragon up!" Haley shouted, and in a bright pink light, she flew up into the air. Haley growled as she tried to fly up to Rachel, but Rachel looked up at the ceiling and blew, releasing a torrent of fire, blasting a hole in the ceiling. Before Haley could reach her, Rachel flew out.

Haley watched as Rachel flew into the air, and Haley quickly held out her arm, and she tried to pull her arm back. Unfortunately, nothing happened, and Rachel disappeared. Haley watched her disappear before she shouted: "SUN!"

LINE BREAK

"This is not good, Haley..." Sun said in a worried voice. Haley and Sun were sitting at the counter in the front of the shop, The Hunter's chi now safely contained again, while they both faced Sun's communication device, where a holographic image of Councilor Ulixes was being omitted. "...I have no doubt in my mind that she is going to do something horrible to The Mayor..."

"You must catch her, Dragon Long..." Ulixes said. "...And Master Park, keeping the dragon chi of a dangerous dragon in the open in your little shop was imbecilic to say the least..."

"Do you think she went straight to The Mayor's office, Haley?" Sun asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Haley answered.

"Then go down there." Ulixes ordered. "I don't care what you have to do to get her to stop, but you need to do it. As for you, Master Park, you must find a new safe place for the chi..."

"Understood, Councilor..." Sun answered politely as she reached out and pressed a button on her communication device. The image of Ulixes disappeared, and Sun turned to Haley. "...You should hurry..."

"I know, Sun..." Haley said as she got up from her stool. "...I'll stop her...But there is one thing that I don't get: why couldn't they take the chi?"

"That shouldn't matter to you right now, Haley..." Sun told her. "...You need to go..."

LINE BREAK

A dart hit the center of a dartboard as Jaron held five darts in his hand. Jaron lowered his throwing arm and he reached for another dart. Cindi sat on his bed, looking at a magazine. Cindi sighed as she lowered the magazine. "This thing is from 2009!" She whined. "Why do you keep these things?"

"I don't know..." Jaron threw another dart, and it hit the center once again.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Cindi asked. "We can go to that park! Your dad was..."

Jaron threw another dart. "Why would I want to go to that stupid park?" He asked. "We don't need any stupid parks here!" Another dart hit the center of the board. "Parks are for people who don't understand the entertainment in spending money or seeing movies! Like...old geezers..."

"Well, what if I wanted to go there?" Cindi asked. "I'm really bored here...We can always plan our strategy of how we're going to get your dad to tear down the park and build a mall..."

Hearing these words, Jaron slowly lowered his remaining darts, and he slowly turned around. "Oh, really?" He asked, a smile making its way onto his face. "...Now I'm interested..."

LINE BREAK

A loud roar could be heard as a Harley motorcycle with a side-coach stopped in front of the park. Jaron slowly got off of the bike, while Cindi climbed out of the coach. The two started to walk across the grass until they came across a big tree.

"What an ugly tree..." Cindi scoffed.

"Yeah..." A cruel smile spread across Jaron's face. "...You know, I think we can make this the entrance to a fast food joint..."

"Sounds like a good plan to m..." Cindi started, but her sentence stopped abruptly when a blood-red tail came swinging down from a high branch, smacking Cindi in the back of the tail. Cindi grunted as she fell forward onto the grass. Jaron's eyes were wide with shock, but his eyes grew even wider when Rachel dropped down from the branch in dragon form.

"Well, if it isn't The Mayor's snotty son..." Rachel grinned. "...You ruined my day yesterday, so now it looks like I get a chance to ruin yours...Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The Mayor sat at his desk, looking at paperwork. Setting the papers down, The Mayor reached for his pen; he clicked it and was about to put it to the page, but before he could, he nearly jumped in surprise when he heard a ringing coming from his desk. Pulling open his drawer, he pulled out his communication device, and just as he set it down on his desk, the holographic image of Rachel, in human form, appeared.

"Hello, Mayor Tolbert, I hope you remember me..." Rachel cooed.

"What do you want?" The Mayor demanded. "You better not be back in that park..."

"Oh, rest assured...I am..." Rachel laughed. "...And...your son and his little girlfriend are with me! I suggest...that if you ever want to see them again, you reconsider what you told me last night..."

"You kidnapped my son just to plant some trees?"

"You could say that..." Rachel shrugged. "...I'll tell you what, I'll give you about an hour or so to make your decision. After you make your decision, you can come down to Central Park to save these two...or to say goodbye..."

With that, the holograph Rachel faded away, and The Mayor growled. "Oh.." He said. "...I've already made my decision..." Once again, The Mayor reached into his drawer, only this time, he pulled out a small revolver. Growling, The Mayor got out of his chair, just as something smashed into the window, shattering it. The Mayor was thrown against his desk, but he recovered quickly and pointed his revolver at a pink dragon standing in the room. However, to his surprise, the pink dragon's eyes widened, and she held up her clawed hands in defeat.

"Don't shoot!" Haley begged in a panicked and desperate voice.

The Mayor just stared at Haley for a moment before he finally lowered his gun. "What do you want, dragon?"

"Sir, I'm just here to see if you're safe..." Haley slowly lowered her arms. "...I have reason to believe that there is someone out to attack you..."

"That's the least of my worries, dragon..." The Mayor growled. "...My son has been kidnapped..." He held the revolver up closer to his face. "...And I need to teach that hippy a lesson..."

"Hippy?" Haley asked, her heart rising to her throat. "Aw man!"

LINE BREAK

Both Jaron and Cindi had been put back-to-back in the coach, and since it was so small, both were trapped. Cindi was still unconscious, and Jaron growled as he struggled. "You're not going to get away with this!" He growled, looking at Rachel, who was sitting against the tree.

"You'd be surprised what I can get away with when I have you as my prisoner..." Rachel grinned. "...So, try not to be a little brat, okay?"

"I'll be however I want!" Jaron growled.

"Well, if that's the case..." Rachel slowly stood up from where she was sitting, and in a red light, she resumed her blood-red dragon form. She then walked over to Jaron and held her claws over his head. "...I can just dispose of you right now..."

"RACHEL!" Rachel suddenly jerked her head to the side at the sound of Haley's voice. Haley was flying up to the park, and in the blink of an eye, she landed, The Mayor jumping from her back and pointing his revolver at Rachel's face. "Rachel, it's over!" Haley told her.

"Over?" Rachel repeated. "No, Haley! It is far from over! I'm about to get what I want! You know it, Haley! You know, deep down in your heart, that what I'm doing is right!"

"That may be, but you're going at it the wrong way..." Haley told her, her own tail reaching over to The Mayor and swiping the revolver from his hand; as The Mayor stared at Haley with shock, Haley used her tail to throw the revolver away, and the revolver went flying back and out of sight. "...Kidnapping is never the answer..."

"Look..." It was The Mayor's time to speak. "...Just give me the kids, and I will let you do whatever you want..."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about..." Rachel chuckled. "...Come and get 'em..." Rachel stepped back, allowing The Mayor to step up and try to take hold of the motorcycle, but from where Haley was standing, she gasped as she caught sight of Rachel raising her tail from her back, preparing to bring the tip of her pointed tail down into The Mayor's body.

"NO!" Haley shouted, and she quickly lifted off of the ground and slammed into Rachel, making her grunt as she was thrown away from the now shocked Mayor.

"Dad, let's get out of here!" Jaron shouted, and his father quickly nodded. The Mayor quickly got on the seat of the motorcycle, and as soon as the engine roared to life, The Mayor sped away, out of the park, and turning and disappearing down the street.

Even though Rachel's back was against the tree, she still refused to give up as Haley tried to hold her back. Rachel lifted her arm up, and brought her elbow down onto Haley's scaly back. Haley grunted and jumped back, just as Rachel tried to impale her with her tail.

Haley quickly avoided this attack by flying into the air and over the branches. Growling, Rachel flew up after her, and when she reached the top, she opened her mouth and blew a torrent of fire out at Haley. The fire shot toward Haley, also hitting the leaves on the tree setting them aflame. Rachel did not notice this, as Haley flew back down to the ground, and growling with anger, Rachel flew over the flaming leaves and dived down, before twirling through the air, landing on her feet facing Haley, who was backed up against the tree.

"Rachel, you have to stop!" Haley told her.

"Shut up, Haley..." Rachel growled, and she hovered off of the ground again, and she lashed her tail out at Haley, who jumped out of the way, rolling across the grass as Rachel's tail sliced into the tree, severing the stump half way.

Still, Rachel did not notice, as she turned to face Haley, raising her claws with a growl.

"Rachel, stop!" Haley shouted, holding up her claws, hoping to halt her. "Rachel, look what you're doing! Look at the tree!" Trying to prove her point, Haley pointed to the tree, and to Haley's relief, Rachel turned around, freezing. "Look at what you did..." Haley repeated, sitting up.

Haley watched as Rachel just stood, watching the tree top burn. Finally, almost like a zombie, Rachel walked over to the tree and fell to her knees. Haley slowly got up and made her way over to Rachel's side, just as she spoke: "What did I just do?"

"You just hurt what you were trying to protect..." Haley said softly, although her tone didn't take away her matter-of-fact attitude.

"Haley..." Rachel's eyes were wide. "...How...How could I do this?" Rachel slowly lowered her head so that she was looking at her claws. "Haley...I...I did this...I did this...with...with these powers..."

"I know..." Haley said softly, putting a clawed hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"...I never would have done this damage had I never had been a dragon..." Rachel continued, and she then turned her head, her wide eyes staring right into Haley's. "...Take it away, Haley...Take it away..."

As she stared into Rachel's eyes, Haley just stared back. Finally, after another "Please..." from Rachel, Haley finally found herself nodding. Then, stepping back and moving to the side so that she was standing right in front of Rachel, Haley took a deep breath and focused. Holding out her arm, Haley took another deep breath and pulled her arm back slowly.

To Haley's surprise, she could hear a ripping sound, and the next thing Haley knew, Rachel was being lifted off of the ground as the blood-red-colored hovered over to Haley. As Rachel fell back down to her knees, Haley looked down at the chi hovering just above her claws, a smile spreading across her face.

"I did it..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Haley and Sun both stood in the main hall on the Island of Draco. Rachel's chi was hovering in Haley's claws as they stood before Councilor Ulixes, who was simply staring at the chi while she held The Hunter's chi. "So..." Ulixes finally spoke. "...You managed to stop her?"

"Not only that, Councilor..." Haley was having trouble keeping the smile on her face hidden from the Council member. "...But I was also able to pull her chi from her body..."

To Haley's surprise, Councilor Ulixes did not seem all that surprised or impressed. "Well, if that is the case, Dragon Long, you may hand over the chi now..."

Haley was about to open her mouth and try to say something, but before she could, Sun nudged her shoulder. "Go on, Haley..." Sun ordered. "...Now isn't the time..."

Haley glanced up at Sun before she finally sighed and walked closer to the table, setting the chi down. "Master Park, have you decided on a new place to keep this chi safe?" Ulixes asked, about The Hunter's chi in her claws.

"No, Councilor..." Sun said. "...I think his chi would be safer here than anywhere else..."

"Well, you forget that the owner of the chi was on this island, and he caused trouble..." Ulixes told Sun. "...So, I would think that it is not safe here. That is why I insisted to the Council that you keep the chi. Of course, you should have found a better place to store it. Well, in any case, Dragon Long, will you come with me..."

Councilor Ulixes then got up out of her seat and walked around the side of the desk and toward the big door. Haley wordlessly followed, leaving Sun behind, and as Ulixes pushed open the door and stepped outside, Haley followed her.

As the two walked out onto the grass, Haley started to look around the island, and to her surprise, she could make out Rachel sitting on her knees, planting little stubs of plants.

"Are you making her do that?" Haley returned her gaze to the back of Ulixes' head.

Ulixes responded: "No. She asked to do that. I couldn't care less. As for her powers, she'll get them back once we feel she has earned them...Alright, Dragon Long..."

To Haley's surprise, Councilor Ulixes stopped abruptly, and in a swirling light, her dragon form appeared. "...Take this..." As Haley walked over to Ulixes' side, Ulixes handed over The Hunter's chi, and Haley took it back into her claws as Ulixes brought her tail up and slammed the pointed tip of her tail into the grass.

Ulixes quickly pulled her tail out of the grass, and Haley could see a small hole. "Give me back the chi..." Ulixes ordered, and Haley slowly handed it over.

Once the chi was hovering in her claws, Ulixes kneeled down and set it into the hole. "The chi will never be found here..." Ulixes said. "...No thanks to you or Master Park..." Then, she took the grass that had been there before and set it back down in its place, covering the chi.

LINE BREAK

Haley's hands were in her pockets as she entered Central Park. She was looking down at the grass, but as she neared the tree, she looked up, surprised to see that both Destiny and Leah were standing before it.

"Hey guys..." Haley muttered, making both turn around.

"Haley, what happened to the tree?" Destiny asked, and Haley looked up to see the scorched branches on the top of the tree. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"What makes you think that?" Haley asked.

"Well, you do have the power to shoot flames out of your mouth..." Leah told her.

"I was here when it happened..." Haley told them. "...But I didn't do it. It was Rachel, okay?"

"Why would Rachel do this?" Destiny asked, her voice now solemn. "She loved working in this park. How could she do this?"

"She didn't mean to, Destiny..." Haley told her. "...She didn't know what she was doing. I can tell you that she feels really bad about it, though..."

"I would hope so..." Leah crossed her arms. "...She had me do all that back-breaking work, and for what? So she could burn down a tree?"

"Leah..." Destiny started.

"What?" Leah shrugged. "It's true! You said that we should help her out, so we did. And for what? For her to become a pyromaniac..."

LINE BREAK

"Haley..." Sun Park stepped into the back room of the shop, where Haley was lying. Haley, who was looking up at the ceiling, quickly turned her head as Sun got closer to the couch.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am..." Sun smiled. "...That you mastered the chi technique. I hope you learned that if there is an important power to master in your life as a dragon, the best ones take time..."

"I guess you could say that, Sun..."

"Well..." Sun added. "...If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you all how long it took me to master that technique..."

"How long, Sun?" Now interested, Haley sat up on the couch and turned her body around so that she was looking right at Sun. "How long did it take?"

"It took me about three months..." Sun smiled, as if recalling a stressful event from her past that was now humorous to her. "...And it only took you two weeks..."

"I never thought about it that way..." Haley admitted. "...That it could have taken so much longer..."

"Yes..." Sun agreed. "...And I was a full-grown adult ready to become a Dragon Master..."

"Really?"

Sun once again smiled, and she nodded, before changing the subject: "Yes. Now come, Haley. It's time for training..."

Haley watched as Sun turned and started to walk out of the room. Haley waited until Sun had completely left before she slowly got up off of the couch and started to follow.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Fourteen: Forest of Mothers

The door to the library opened, and Haley, Leah and Destiny all walked inside. In Haley's hand was a piece of paper, and the three made their way over to the computer tables. As the three sat down, Destiny sighed. "Another project..." She said. "...And we just finished another one, only we only have until Wednesday to do this one..."

"Welcome to college..." Haley told her as she logged in to the old computer. "...And at least this one is pretty easy. All we have to do is write a page long paper about our ancestry and as a group, we put it on a poster. It's not hard. It won't take us until Wednesday."

"Yeah..." Leah agreed. "...I mean, I already know that both of my have ancestry coming from England..."

"My mother and my grandfather came from China..." Haley added. "...What about you, Destiny?"

"What?" Destiny was snapped out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see her two friends looking at her. "Oh! Uh, I..."

"You do know, right?" Leah asked. "You do know where your family comes from, right?"

"I..." Destiny started, but she stopped, and sighed as she lowered her head again. "...I don't..."

"How can you not know?" Haley asked. "My grandfather always wanted my brother and I to be proud of our heritage..."

"Well, that's your family..." Destiny answered. "...My father never mentioned anything, and I never knew my mother; I don't even know what happened to her. My father never talks about her..."

"Never?" Leah asked.

"Never." Destiny repeated. "It's like he wants to completely forget about her..."

LINE BREAK

"Dad..." Destiny poked her head into her father's room. Mr. Morgan was making his bed, and when he heard his daughter's voice, he turned around to face her.

"Oh, hello Destiny..." He smiled. "...How were your classes today?"

"I have a project to do..." Destiny answered, slipping her bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor. "...About ancestry."

"Aw, that should be interesting, shouldn't it..." Mr. Morgan finished making the bed, and he moved away from it. "...You should probably get started on it..."

Destiny watched as her father started to walk toward her and out the door, and that was when she decided to ask the million dollar question: "What happened to my mother? I want to know about her..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As Destiny had expected, her father stopped in his tracks. Looking at his daughter, Mr. Morgan could feel his heart rate increasing, and his breaths became quicker than normal. "Wh...Why would you want to know about your mother for this project?" He asked. "I can just tell you where some of your ancestors come from..."

"I've been wondering about my mother for a long time..." Destiny explained. "...And now that I'm older, I'd like to know what happened to her..."

Mr. Morgan just stared at his daughter before he finally spoke: "Alright...Come here..." Destiny then watched as her father turned and walked back over to his bed. Mr. Morgan then turned around and put his back to his bed, pushing it back to reveal a small hole in the floor. Turning around, Mr. Morgan kneeled down and reached down into the hole. Then, he grunted as he pulled up a trunk, setting it down on the floor.

Interested, Destiny slowly made her way over to her father, and she reached him just as he put a key into the lock, turned it, and opened the trunk. Destiny watched as her father reached into the trunk, and her eyes widened as he pulled out a red, small book.

"This was one of your mother's diaries, Destiny..." Mr. Morgan told her, holding it out for her to take. "...Your mother was a very depressed person, Destiny. She loved to write, and when we lived in California, there was always a forest that she would love to go down to and spend a few hours there..."

"So, what happened to her?"

Mr. Morgan sighed sadly, like he didn't want to tell her, but nonetheless, he spoke: "It's not something I like reliving...but...she disappeared..."

Destiny asked. "What do you mean she disappeared?"

"...She went into the forest..." Mr. Morgan continued. "...And...she never came out. It's been eighteen years, and she still hasn't been found."

Destiny listened to what her father was saying, and when he was finished, her eyes were wide, and her hands were shaking. "I want you to take this book..." Mr. Morgan told his daughter. "...I think you'll learn a lot about your mother..."

With trembling hands, Destiny nodded, and she reached out and took the book. As she looked down at the cover, she could see "The Diary of Celia Morgan".

LINE BREAK

"Ugh, Haley..." Leah groaned as she and Haley sat at the computer in the darkened library. "...It's late, and I'd like to get home!"

"I'm not forcing you to stay here, Leah..." Haley turned her face from the computer and looked at Leah. "...You can go if you want to. Just...try to find out more about your family over the weekend..."

"Well, you could have told me that hours ago..." Leah replied, and she quickly got up from her chair. "...On Monday, can we please not stay in here so late?"

"Sure..." Haley answered, having already turned her attention back to the computer. Leah must have believed this, for she nodded and turned before walking out of the library. As the door closed behind Leah, Haley sighed as she closed down the window and stood up from her chair. Haley pushed in the chair and turned, and was about to walk out of the library, but she stopped when she saw that Rob was standing at the front check out desk, looking down at something.

Not able to help herself, Haley made her way over to the desk and put her hands on the surface as soon as she arrived. "Hey, Rob..." She smiled, and she could see that Rob was writing something. Rob reacted to her voice by looking up from the paper and giving her a small nod. "What are you writing?" Haley asked.

"It's private..." Rob told her, this time not looking up.

Despite Rob saying this, Haley looked at what he was writing anyway, and she soon realized the format that he was writing. "You're writing poetry?" She asked.

Rob groaned and he looked up from his paper. "Yes, I am." He told her in an annoyed tone. "You're distracting me, though. So, if you could just...go..."

Haley could feel her heart sinking, and she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by these words. Nonetheless, she nodded, and gave him a small smile. "Sure!" She told him. "No problem! I'm sorry for being a pest...I'm just...going to go home..."

When Rob did not acknowledge her apology, Haley finally turned her head and left. Haley reached the door and pulled it open, but just as she was stepping back, Haley turned her head back and gave one last glance at Rob. As she watched him write, Haley's straight face slowly started to curve into a smile.

LINE BREAK

Haley closed the door to the Long household and quickly walked into the kitchen. Turning on the light, Haley walked over to the kitchen table; pulling up a chair, Haley sat down as she put her bag on the table. Reaching into her bag, Haley pulled out a purple notebook and pen. Setting her bag on the floor, Haley opened up the notebook and put the point of the pen down, beginning to write...

LINE BREAK

Destiny sat on her bed, curled up with her knees pressed to her chest as she read her mother's diary. Destiny turned her head when she suddenly heard her door creak as it slowly opened, Mr. Morgan walking in. "How do you like the diary?" He asked her as he kneeled down beside the bed.

"I never knew she loved to write..." Destiny said. "...She got all of that inspiration from that forest..."

"I would never know..." Mr. Morgan admitted. "...I never looked in her books. I...I always thought it would be an invasion of her privacy..."

"Dad..." Destiny closed the diary. "...I want to go to that forest..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"What?" Mr. Morgan asked his daughter, his eyes wide with shock as he stared back at his daughter. "Destiny, it's all the way in California..."

"There's a wonderful invention that's only been around for about a century, Dad..." Destiny replied. "...It's called an airplane. Dad, I'm not asking you to come with me. This is something I want to do on my own..."

"You want to go to California alone?"

"Don't you think I'm old enough?" Destiny asked. "I'm going to be nineteen, and I'm in college. Don't you think I'm old enough?"

"Well, I..."

"Come on, Dad..." Destiny pleaded. "...Please let me go. I'll find a way to pay for the ticket. I want to know about her...Please..."

LINE BREAK

"Alright, here's your ticket..." Destiny stood next to her father in front of the gate at the airport. Mr. Morgan handed his daughter her ticket as he slowly backed away.

"Thanks, Dad..." Destiny told him, reaching down and picking up her small suitcase as the gate opened its door. "...I hope to be back Tuesday night, okay?"

"Alright, Destiny..." Mr. Morgan said silently as his daughter turned and started to walk down the hall that would lead her to the inside of the plane.

LINE BREAK

Destiny looked down the aisle as she stepped into the plane. Noticing that the very first seat was not taken, Destiny quickly sat down, putting her suitcase on the seat right next to her. Silently putting on her seatbelt and put her head back as she waited for the plane to take off.

From the outside, the engines started to whir to life, and within seconds, the plane started to move down the runway.

Inside the plane, Destiny felt herself being forced deeper into her seat as the plane took off, and after about a minute, the planed leveled in the sky. Relaxing in her seat, Destiny took a deep breath as she put her head back against the seat and closed her eyes...

LINE BREAK

There was a flash of light, and the next thing Destiny knew, she was standing a bright blue area. "Where am I?" Destiny asked, looking around. "What is this place?"

"Relax, darling..." A new, sweet voice answered, and Destiny turned her head straight ahead, gasping as she saw a woman who looked just like her, only ten to fifteen years older.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Destiny..."

"Mom, is that really you?"

"Not really..." Mrs. Morgan smiled sadly. "...I guess you could say that I'm just a figment of your imagination. Either that...or you could simply call me a ghost. And I see that you want to see what happened almost eighteen years ago..."

"I want to know what happened to you..."

"I know you do, darling..." Mrs. Morgan smiled again. "...But you shouldn't get involved. This is very dangerous. If you get involved, no good can come of it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Mrs. Morgan sighed. "...My life was taken away from me, and if you go looking for the culprit, you just might meet my fate..."

LINE BREAK

It was early in the morning, and Haley felt odd as she walked through the halls of her school on Saturday morning. The only students that were roaming around the halls were the ones that lived on campus, and Haley tried her best to ignore them as she made her way to the library door.

Opening the door, Haley stepped inside, immediately finding Rob standing at the counter, and as she walked closer, she could see that he was still putting his pencil to that piece of paper. "Hey, Rob..." Haley smiled as she reached the counter.

"Haley..." Rob acknowledged.

"So, about that poem you're writing..." Haley started. "...I was just wondering if you were having any problems with it..."

"So what if I am?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could help you..." Haley explained. "...See, I have some experience in poetry..." As she spoke, Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, she continued: "...You see, it's pretty easy. You shouldn't have to put so much thought into it..."

"That's nice..." Rob did not seem very interested; instead, he simply removed his pencil from the paper and stood in thought. Then, after a moment, he started to bring the pencil down, but before he could start writing again, Haley grabbed the piece of paper and brought it up to her face. "Hey, did I say you could read that?" Rob demanded, but he stopped as Haley started to read it out loud.

"Your hair is like a soft feather-Hey!"

"Did I say you could read that?" Rob demanded, snatching the paper away from her. "Haley, can you just...go?"

LINE BREAK

Haley quickly closed the door as she stood out alone in the hallway. As she walked away from the door, Haley couldn't help but smile. Rob was writing about a girl, and he didn't want her to read it.

Could it have been for her?

LINE BREAK

"What are you talking about?" Destiny asked. She was standing in front of her mother, whom she had never met before in her life. "What do you mean I'll meet the same fate as you? What happened?"

"Destiny, that's what I'm going to show you..." Mrs. Morgan told her daughter. "My life was taken from me, darling...Come with me..."

Before Destiny could react, Mrs. Morgan reached out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around as the background started to morph and transform into that of a clearing in a forest. Destiny could see her mother, still alive and sitting on a rock. In her lap was a blue diary, one that Destiny didn't see in the trunk. She was writing, and she spoke as if she had an audience:

_"It feels as though I am putting my entire life into this book..." She said. "...I feel like there is nothing that this book doesn't know about me. It makes me feel like I haven't done anything exciting with my life. I feel like if there was anything exciting in my life, like something dangerous, I would feel like I would want to keep it a secret. My life may be an open book, but it's a boring open book..."_ _Mrs. Morgan sighed as she finished writing, and she closed her book and stood up. Before she turned and started to walk through the forest. _

Destiny was about to follow her, but before she could, she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "What?" She asked. "You said you were going to show me what happened..."

"And that's exactly what I plan on doing, darling..." Mrs. Morgan told her. "...But for now, I need you to keep looking straight..."

"What?" Destiny asked, but nonetheless, she did as she was told, watching the memory of Mrs. Morgan walk out of the forest. Then, just as it looked like Mrs. Morgan walked passed a tree, Destiny gasped as someone stepped out from beside the tree and turned, watching Mrs. Morgan leave.

Unfortunately, Destiny could not see anything about the figure, as the being wore a black cloak that had a good that covered the back of its head...

LINE BREAK

Destiny and the ghost of her mother walked into a room and immediately, Mrs. Morgan pointed to the end of the room, and Destiny could see both of her parents standing over a crib.

_"Is my little baby excited for her very first birthday?" Mr. Morgan asked, leaning into the crib, planting a kiss on the forehead of baby Destiny. "You know that your Mommy and Daddy are going to make it a special day for you..."_

_Mr. Morgan then stood up straight, and he turned to face his wife. "You're not going to that forest tomorrow, are you?"_

_"Of course I am..." Mrs. Morgan answered. "...It's my time..."_

_"Can't you give it up for just one day?" Mr. Morgan asked. "It's our only daughter's very first birthday. She's not going to have another one."_

_"Why do you make it sound like I'm going to spend the whole day there?" Mrs. Morgan asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I never do..."_

_"I..." Mr. Morgan started, but he stopped, sighing. "...Can you please just give up going for just one day? I really don't think that's too much to ask. Do you?"_

_"And what if I think it is?" Mrs. Morgan crossed her arms. "I'll only be gone for an hour or two; I won't be all day! I need this time to get all my thoughts down."_

_"You can just write down your thoughts for both days after tomorrow..."_

_To Mr. Morgan's surprise, his wife scoffed at this. "I thought you understood how I feel about this..." She told him. "...I thought that our arguments would never spread to this topic! No! I'm going tomorrow! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"_

Destiny then watched as the memory of her mother turned and quickly walked passed her and the ghost of her former self, leaving the room. As soon as she was gone, the ghost sighed. "I wish I had listened to your father..." Mrs. Morgan sighed.

"Why?" Destiny asked.

"Because..." Mrs. Morgan sighed. "...If I had listened to him, I would have lived long enough to celebrate your first birthday..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley kept her smile on her face as she stood at the doorstep of Leah's house. Haley pulled her hand away from the door, and she put her hands behind her back, waiting for the door to open. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Haley could see Ian's face as he pulled the door open.

"She's been waiting for you..." Ian told her as Haley stepped into the house. "...She's up in her room..." Ian told her as he closed the door.

"Thanks..." Haley said, her smile still wide as she turned and made her way to the stairs.

LINE BREAK

Haley stepped into Leah's room, and she immediately saw Leah in the corner, sitting in a chair with a small, old laptop on her lap. "Hey, Leah..." Haley greeted her, and Leah looked up from her old laptop.

"Oh, it took you long enough to get here..." Leah told her. "...I'm typing up my part of the paper. Have you started yours?"

"No..." Haley admitted quickly, still smiling.

Leah raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her keyboard, staring right at her friend. "What?" She asked. "Are you kidding me? Haley, you're usually the one who dedicates themselves to getting it done. What's changed?"

"To be perfectly honest..." Haley shrugged. "...I tried. I went to the library to find some more information, but I saw Rob..."

"So?" Leah asked. "You already went on a date with him. What more could you possibly want? I was personally hoping that by now, you would see that he's nothing but an ignorant snob..."

"What makes you say that?" Haley asked, her smiling fading.

"Well, maybe I was the only one who noticed this..." Leah continued. "...But he looked completely uninterested in you! I think he was pressured to be there..."

"Oh, yeah?" Haley asked, and once again, she started to grin. "Well, for your information, I just happened to see that he was writing a poem..."

"So?"

"...For me..." Haley said with triumph, but then, once again, her grin faded. "...Well, I think it was for me. I didn't get to read much of it, and then he told me to leave him alone..."

"Aw, that's so sweet..." Leah rolled her eyes, her tone one of mockery. "...Haley, I think it's really foolish of you to just assume that he likes you. To me, it seems like he's not interested..."

"Well..." Haley crossed her arms. "...We'll just see, won't we? When he gives me that poem, I hope I have permission to rub it in your face..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny and the ghost of Mrs. Morgan once again found themselves in the forest. "Where are you?" Destiny asked, turning to face the ghost. "And what did you mean back there?"

"I'm on my way, darling..." Mrs. Morgan answered. "...And as for the answer to your second question, you will find out soon enough. Now, here I come..."

Hearing her mother say this, Destiny turned her head, watching as her living mother walked into sight. "Now, Destiny..." Mrs. Morgan told her. "...Now you will find out everything you want to know..."

_Mrs. Morgan held her journal in front of her as she sat down on her same rock; opening her book, Mrs. Morgan reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her pen. Mrs. Morgan then put the pen to her paper and started writing._

_"December 3rd 2000..." Mrs. Morgan spoke her words that she was writing in her journal. "...Today is Destiny's very first birthday. I never imagined that my husband and I would get into an argument over my own daughter's birthday. I know I should help him set up the decorations, but he knows that I need this time to myself..."_

_As she continued to write, the wind started to pick up, blowing Mrs. Morgan's hair. Still, she kept writing. "...I love my family, but I feel like I haven't done anything important with my life. When I was a little girl, I always wanted to see the world, but I feel like that will never happen. That's why, in most of my stories, my characters see the world...because I can't..."_

_By this point, the strength of the wind became too much, and the book went flying from Mrs. Morgan's grip. The book hit the ground and continued to roll across the ground in the wind. Gasping, Mrs. Morgan jumped from her rock and ran after the book as it continued to be blown away, however, suddenly, a black boot came down on the book, stopping it its tracks._

Destiny gasped as she looked at the figure, who wore black boots and a black cloak, which was being blown by the wind, revealing all black clothing, including a leather black face mask, covering everything except for his eyes, mouth and nose. It was the figure that was watching her mother as she left.

"Behold, Destiny..." the ghost of Mrs. Morgan said sadly. "...My killer..."

"What?" Destiny asked, and she watched carefully as the memory of her mother walked over to the new arrival.

_"You might want to be careful, young lady..." The new arrival said as he removed his boot from the journal. His voice alone seemed to say dangerous evil-doer. Mrs. Morgan watched as the new arrival bent over and picked up the book. The new arrival then straightened and handed the book back to Mrs. Morgan. "...In weather like this, you shouldn't be out here..."_

_"What weather?" Mrs. Morgan asked. "It's just wind..." She said this just as another gust of wind hit her back, making her lose her footing. Mrs. Morgan gasped as she fell forward, only stopping when the new arrival reached out and grabbed her. _

Watching this, Destiny gasped as she realized just how long the man's fingernails were; they were sharp enough to run someone through.

_"Aw, it may only be wind now..." The new arrival told her he helped her find her balance. "...But I promise you that a storm is coming. You do not want to be out here when that happens. I always find that the weather is worse in this forest..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yes..." The new arrival smiled at her, a smile that any person with any common sense should know means trouble. "...Why don't you come with me? I can take you to my cave..."_

_"That would be great..." Mrs. Morgan told him._

_"Very well..." The new arrival told her. "...We should get going now if we are to get there before the big storm hits. Come on..."_

Watching this, Destiny couldn't help but groan as she watched the memory of her mother walk off with the man. "Why did you go with him?" Destiny groaned. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought I could trust him..." the ghost answered. "...I didn't realize until too late that it was a big mistake..."

LINE BREAK

Leah peeked into the library as she pushed opened the door. She could see that Rob was leaning over the counter, writing. Leah slowly pushed the door open more and stepped in, and just as she closed the door behind her, she could hear a ringing coming from the counter.

As Leah stood right where she was, Rob reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing communication device. Leah watched as Rob walked away from the counter and walked behind one of the shelves.

Leah quickly walked over to the counter, and she looked down at the paper, as she grabbed it and turned hit over so she wouldn't have to read it upside down. Leah's eyes read through the paper for a few seconds before they widened and she gasped.

LINE BREAK

Destiny looked around with wide eyes as she and the ghost of her mother stepped into a dark cave. "I will be arriving here soon, darling..." Mrs. Morgan said sadly.

"Dang..." Destiny muttered as she looked around the cave. "...This place screams trouble. You should have gotten out of here as quickly as your feet could carry you..."

"Well, as you will soon see, Destiny..." Mrs. Morgan replied. "...I did not. Look! Here we come!"

Destiny turned and looked at the entrance of the cave, just in time to see the memory of her mother and her killer enter the cave, just as the rain started to commence with a crack of lightening.

_"Well, here we are..." The killer said. "...Please...make yourself comfortable. I have a feeling that you could be here for a while..."_

_"Thank you..." Mrs. Morgan replied, and she started to take off her coat, which she set down on the cold, rocky ground; she then put her journal down on her coat._

_"Please, sit down..." The killer offered. _

_"I think I'll stand, but thank you..." Mrs. Morgan said as she turned to face her future killer. "...So..." She changed the subject. "...You live here?"_

_"Yes..." The killer replied. "...Personally, I hope to be able to leave this cave very soon. For now, though...it's not bad..."_

_"I don't see how you could live like this..." Mrs. Morgan stated._

_"Well, perhaps if you look around..." There was no denying the cruel and devious smile that the man had on his face. "...Then maybe you would see how this kind of habitat is survivable...Please, have a look around. I would be offended if you didn't..."_

_"Oh, alright..." Mrs. Morgan said as she stood up, a small and unsure smile on her face. "...If you say so..."_

_Mrs. Morgan slowly turned around and looked at the cave wall. As she got closer to it, Mrs. Morgan could see that there were a bunch of ID cards and driver's licenses put up on the wall. "What in the world...?" Mrs. Morgan asked with awe as she walked closer to the wall._

_Just as she reached the wall, her eyes wide with disbelief and confusion, she heard something crack underneath her shoe. Looking down at the ground, Mrs. Morgan's eyes widened even more as she made out the outline of a human skull submerged in the gravel._

_Gasping, Mrs. Morgan fell to her knees, looking at the skull. Unbeknownst to Mrs. Morgan, the man who the cave belonged to grinned cruelly as he reached to the side with both of his arms and slowly picked up a large boulder._

_Getting to his feet, the killer raised the boulder over his head as he made his way over to the woman on her hands and knees. Then, once he was right behind her..._

Destiny gasped in horror and she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away, just as she heard a sickening thud, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Destiny, you can open your eyes now..." Mrs. Morgan told her daughter.

Not knowing if she could believe this, Destiny slowly opened her eyes and turned her head toward the sight happening before her.

_Mrs. Morgan was on the ground, face down and unmoving; dead. Her killer dropped the boulder right beside her head and sank to his knees. "Let's see what we've got here..." The killer said, rolling the body over and reaching into her pockets._

_The killer fished around in Mrs. Morgan's pockets for about a minute, but finally, he pulled his hand out, with nothing to show for his search. Getting up and walking over to the jacket, the killer grabbed the journal and tossed it across the cave before he started to fish around in the pockets of the coat. Finally, the killer pulled his hand out of the pocket, holding Mrs. Morgan's driver's license._

Destiny watched as the killer walked over to the wall, placing the license on the wall, next to another woman's. Horrified, Destiny turned her head and looked at the ghost of her mother. "I'm sorry, darling..." She said. "...This is the truth. This is what happened..."

"You should have gotten out of there..."

To Destiny's surprise, the ghost shook her head. "No, darling..." She said. "...I couldn't. That's not what I wanted you to get out of this. What I wanted you to get out of this is to not look for him, because if you do, you will be in great danger. Now, it's time for you to wake up...and go home..."

"But wait..." Destiny started. "...Where is he?"

"Don't look for him, darling..." Mrs. Morgan ordered softly. "...It's time for you to go home..."

"No, tell me where he is!" Destiny shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes, but to her horror, the ghost of her mother was starting to fade away. "No! Please tell me!" Destiny begged, but it was too late. Her mother had completely faded away, and Destiny was left in the cave.

LINE BREAK

Destiny gasped as her eyes snapped open. Sitting up, Destiny looked around and saw that she was sitting in her seat on the airplane. Destiny was just about to get up when she heard a voice over the intercom: "Attention, this is your captain speaking. We are preparing to land in California..."

Hearing this, Destiny's eyes widened and she quickly unlocked her seatbelt before jumping up from her seat. "Can I help you, Miss?" Destiny turned her head around to see a stewardess standing next to her seat in the aisle.

"Tell the captain..." Destiny told her. "...To turn this plane around..."

LINE BREAK

On Wednesday morning, it was pouring rain. Inside the halls, both Haley and Leah had unhappy looks on their faces as they exited the classroom. "We failed..." Haley growled. "...Thanks a lot, Destiny..."

"It's not like her to not be here..." Leah added.

"Yeah..." Haley continued. "...But what she's telling me now is that I wasted my entire time typing up my part of the paper last night..."

"Maybe something happened in her family..."

"Maybe you could go see her and find out..." Haley retorted.

"Fine..." Leah frowned, crossing her arms. "...I will!"

LINE BREAK

Leah's rain coat did not save her from the downpour as she ran down the hill that led to the camp that Destiny's lived at. Leah's hair was completely dampened, and her clothes were soaked. As she continued running down the hill, Leah grunted as she came to an abrupt stop when her foot sank into the mud.

Leah stopped, and with one yank, she managed to pull her foot free. However, in the process, she lost her balance and rolled all of the way down the hill.

Groaning, Leah slowly got to her feet and walked into the camp, immediately seeing Destiny's back as the girl sat alone on the log bench. "Destiny..." Leah said as she approached her. Despite the weather, Destiny was only wearing a T-shirt and jeans, which were soaking wet and sticking to her body. "Destiny..." Leah repeated, sitting down beside her.

This time, Destiny responded to Leah's voice, and she just stared at Leah. "Destiny..." Leah continued. "...Today was our presentation, and you missed it. We failed because you weren't there. Where were you?"

Just as Leah finished speaking, Destiny reacted wrapping her arms around Leah, shocking her. "Leah..." Destiny's voice was broken. "...I did my homework..."

"I'm not mad at you..." Leah tried to explain, but Destiny continued.

"...I found out what happened to my mother..." Destiny was now crying. "...My dad told me that she went missing, and then I had a very vivid dream. Leah, my mom was murdered..."

"What?" Leah asked, but Destiny did not answer. Instead, Destiny only tightened her grip on her friend. Through the shock, Leah just sat there in the rain with her, allowing her to hug her. Then, gently, Leah put her hand on Destiny's head and ran it down her hair, comforting her.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Fifteen: British Dragon: Haley Long Part 1

In a dark room, Professor Rayner sat in front of a large holographic computer. Rayner removed his hands from the keyboard and looked up at a large holographic map of a neighborhood in England. "Where could it be?" Rayner asked himself. "...Where is the Pyramid of Anubis?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A loud alarm rang out through a large, guarded castle of a building. In the courtyard inside the walls, a big door was blasted off of its hinges as Nigel Thrall, clad in prison rags, his red hair down to his back, and with a long, red beard, ran out, followed by ten armor-clad guards, some of them dragons, and some of them trolls.

As the guards chased him, Nigel spun around and pointed his wand at them, just as a green fist shot from the tip, curving and swinging around until it hit one of the guards, sending him flying into the other nine. As the guards went flying to the side, Nigel turned around, forcing the giant, green fist to smash into the large wall; the only thing that was keeping him from escape.

The green fist made contact with the wall, and just as Nigel had hoped, the blow put a hole into the wall, a piece of the plaster falling to the ground. Nigel grinned, and he was about to climb through the hole, but he found that he was too big.

"Blast it!" Nigel cursed, just as he shouting coming from behind him. Turning around, Nigel's eyes widened as he saw a dozen more guards, led by an apple green-colored dragon wearing gold armor and a gold metal helmet.

"Get him!" The golden-armored dragon shouted in a British accent.

As the guards followed her orders, Nigel turned back around, pointing his wand at the piece of plaster. Within milliseconds, the plaster started to hover in the air, and Nigel jumped onto it, avoiding the clutches of the guards, and floating up over the wall.

Nigel laughed as he caught sight of the world over the walls, but his laughing stopped as the plaster he was on crumbled away, and Nigel dropped onto the wall, surrounded by more guards. Scowling, Nigel jumped up, flipping over the guards behind him. Nigel landed on his feet behind all of the guards, and he quickly pointed his wand at them.

"Spices and lots of tar, send my foes flying far!" Nigel chanted, and all of the gurads were thrown back with a yell, out of sight, as if they were being yanked away by an invisible force.

Grinning, Nigel turned and was about to jump from the wall, but before he could, his ears picked up the sound of flapping wings right behind him. Turning around, Nigel could see the gold-armored dragon.

"You're not escaping..." She growled, and she tried to slam her tail into him, but before she could, she grunted as the green fist smashed into her. The golden-armored dragon shouted as she fell to the ground, and she grunted as she hit the ground, continuing to roll across the ground until she reached the other guards.

Groaning, the golden-armored dragon put her claws to her back as she slowly rose to her feet, looking up at Nigel, who grinned as he waved his wand, disappearing in a bright light.

Growling, the golden-armored dragon prepared to let out a roar, but before she could, she heard footsteps. Turning around, the golden-armored dragon could see that a cinnamon-colored dragon wearing a grey cape that was held in place with a rusty metal "W" broach. The dragon also wore a belt with a "W" broach; the belt also had shackles attached, and a firearm.

"What happened?" He demanded, also in a British accent. "Did he get away?"

"Yes, sir..." the golden-armored dragon answered. "...Don't worry, we'll catch him..."

"Yes..." the dragon repeated. "...We will...but...not without help..."

LINE BREAK

In a dark room on the Island of Draco, Councilor Callum slept on his bed. Loud snoring echoed off the walls of his quarters, but the snoring came to an abrupt halt at the sound of loud and repetitive knocking. Callum groaned as he opened his eyes and got out of bed.

"I'm coming..." He muttered as he slowly made his way to the door. Once Callum got to the door, he grabbed and turned the knob, opening the door, now being able to see Councilor Ulixes. "What is it?" Callum asked.

"You are needed..." Ulixes told him. "...Emergency meeting..."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall opened as Councilor Ulixes strode into the room, followed closely by Councilor Callum. Callum was about to make his way to his chair, but Ulixes held out her arm, stopping him in his tracks. "You..." Ulixes ordered. "...Stay here..."

"What's going on?" Callum demanded, but Ulixes did not answer; instead, walking over to the large table and sitting down at the end of the table, alongside Councilor Fachtna, Fred Nerk and Greggy.

"There was an escape from the magical prison located in England last night..." Fachtna answered. "...The warden of the prison is asking for our help in his recapture..."

"Who escaped?"

"Wizard Nigel Thrall..." Fachtna answered.

"That is why you are needed..." Nerk spoke. "...You, out of all of us, are the one who knows England like the back of a hand..."

"...You will be required to travel to England..." Fachtna picked up where Nerk stopped. "...And do not worry, while you are gone, we have managed to find a temporary replacement..."

"There is one more thing, though..." Nerk added. "...The warden is also requesting that someone who has had experience facing the escapee accompanies you..."

"This is a problem..." Fachtna explained. "...For no one on this island has ever faced Nigel Thrall. In fact, the only dragon that is known to have ever faced him is an enemy of the Magical World..."

"Then who is going to accompany me?" Callum asked.

"We have decided..." Fachtna said. "...That his sister will be coming with you..."

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, both Haley Long, and her friend, Leah Belden sat on the couch in the back room. Leah had a paddle ball in her hand, and as the ball repeatedly bounced off of the paddle, Leah was in a battle against her drooping eye lids. Haley, on the other hand, was using red nail polish to polish her toenails as she placed her feet on the table.

Yawning, Leah turned head to Haley. "Hey, how much longer until Sun gets back?"

"I don't know..." Haley answered as she dipped the brush back into the bottle before taking it back out and bringing it back down to her toenails. Haley was about to start painting her nails, but before she could start, she jerked her head up at the sound of the bell over the door ringing, followed closely by footsteps. "Sun, is that you?" Haley asked.

Both girls sat still as the footsteps got closer, until Councilor Callum stepped into the room. Callum looked at both girls for a second before he spoke: "Girls, have you seen Master Park?"

"She's not here right now..." Haley answered. "...She took Fu Dog..."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No..." Haley answered. "...Why? Is something wrong? Do you need my help?"

"Well..." Callum started, but before he could continue, the bell over the door once again rang out, and within seconds, both Sun and Fu Dog entered the room. "Aw, Master Park..." Callum addressed her as he turned around.

"Councilor Callum..." Sun returned, her facial features revealing her surprise. "...What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, Master Park..." Callum confirmed. "...There is. Last night, wizard criminal Nigel Thrall escaped from his prison. The Council has decided that you and Dragon Long are to accompany me..."

"Oh good..." Fu smiled as he started to walk over to the couch. "...That means I don't have to come. Have fun, kid!" Fu then tried to run to the couch, but just as he started to move, Callum reached over and grabbed him by the collar, stopping him.

"Animal Guardians also come..." Callum told him. Callum then released Fu's collar, leaving the shar-pei to pout as he turned back to face Sun. "Please, Master Park...If we are to stop Nigel Thrall from causing anymore damage, your help will be required..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley, Sun, Fu Dog and Councilor Callum all stood on the grass on the island of Draco, accompanied by Councilor Fachtna and Councilor Ulixes. "How much longer until we leave?" Haley asked.

"The warden said that he would be sending us a plane..." Councilor Fachtna answered. "...So...whenever it gets here..."

"Which better be soon..." Ulixes growled.

"Sir!" Councilor Fachtna quickly turned around as he heard Nerk's voice, and he could now see the young Councilor running up to him. "Sir! The temporary replacement has arrived! She's waiting for you!"

"Tell her..." Fachtna answered him. "...That I will see to her once Dragon Long and Master Park are on their way..."

"Yes, sir..." Nerk answered, just as the faint sound of a plane's engine could be heard in the distance. Fachtna turned back around and watched, along with Sun, Haley, Ulixes, Callum and Fu Dog, as a plane started to come into sight.

The plane advanced quickly, and it flew over everyone's heads before it landed a couple feet away. "That is your ride..." Fachtna told them. "...Now, I think you will be able to get on by yourselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new Council member to greet. Come, Councilors..."

Haley watched as Facthna, Ulixes and Nerk all turned and started to walk back to the Main Hall before she followed Sun, Callum and Fu Dog to the plane. The plane was very small, and it only had four seats. Haley watched as Sun and Callum climbed up onto the wing before climbing into the plane.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Fu Dog, who was beside Haley, asked. "There are only four seats!"

"I don't know..." Haley smiled. "...How about out on the wing?" Then, Haley climbed up onto the wing, and following Sun and Callum, she climbed into the plane, where she stepped over a merman. Callum was sitting in the front passenger's seat, and as Haley stepped into the back, she could see that Sun was sitting right behind him. Sighing, Haley sat down right behind the pilot, just as Fu jumped into the back.

"Alright..." the merman said in a British accent, turning his head to look at Sun and Haley. "...I am your pilot, and we're now going to start a non-stop flight to England..."

From outside, the propeller started to rotate before it started to move down the grassy island. After picking up speed, the plane lifted off of the ground and flew off.

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall were pushed open as Councilor Fachtna, Councilor Ulixes, and Fred Nerk walked into the room. Inside the room, a purple cloak-clad mauve-colored dragon with short raspberry-colored hair stood next to Greggy.

"You must be the temporary replacement..." Fachtna said as he walked over to her.

"Yes, she is..." Greggy replied, a wide grin on his face.

Fachtna ignored Greggy, and instead, he stared at the female dragon, taking in her every feature. "Do..." Fachtna started, a suspicious look on his face. "...Do I know you?"

"I don't see how you could..." the dragon finally spoke. "...My name is Wright. I just graduated from student to Master..."

"You seem a little old to have just become a Master..." Fachtna stated.

"I had a very difficult Master..." the dragon replied. "...Fortunately, that should mean that I will be a very talented warrior and Master..."

"Indeed..." Fachtna said slowly, still watching her every move. Finally, Fachtna stopped inspecting her, and he nodded. "...Very well. I must be mistaken. I apologize. Councilor Nerk, please take Master Wright to her new quarters..."

"Yes, sir..." Nerk stated. "...If you'll follow me, ma'am..."

Fachtna watched as Wright walked over to Nerk and followed him out of the Main Hall. As soon as they were gone, Fachtna turned his head to the side as Ulixes approached him. "Did anything...seem familiar about her?"

"Not that I could tell..." Ulixes replied. "...Why?"

LINE BREAK

The propeller of the small plane came to a slow stop outside the castle-like walls of the prison. Haley was the last one out of the plane, and as she rejoined Callum, Fu and Sun, she could see that an apple green dragon wearing gold armor and a gold helmet was walking up to them. The golden-armored dragon stopped in front of Callum and spoke:

"You must be Dragon Council Member Callum..." She said.

"Yes..." Callum answered. "...And this is Haley Long, the American Dragon, her Animal Guardian, and her Dragon Master, Sun Park. Dragon Long is the younger sister of Jake Long, one of the two dragons that we know of who faced the escapee..."

"Why didn't you bring him?" The golden armored dragon asked. "Or the other dragon?"

"Because..." Callum answered. "...Jake Long is wanted for treason against the Dragon Order. The other dragon is one of our Councilors. However, she is on leave, as she is recovering from an injury is sustained in an attack."

"So, this is the best you could do?" The golden-armored dragon asked.

"Yes..."

The golden-armored dragon just stood there, looking Sun and Haley over before finally nodding. "Very well..." She said. "...I am the senior guard at this jail. My name is Shaye Admiranda. Follow me..."

LINE BREAK

Fu and Haley followed Sun, who was following Callum, who was following Admiranda down the halls of the prison. Finally, Admiranda stopped at a door, and she turned to face her followers. "You are now going to meet the warden..." She said. "...Listen to everything he says. He's going to give you the mission...Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." Sun answered.

"Very well..." Admiranda replied, and she turned the knob, pushing open the door, allowing Callum, Sun, Haley and Fu enter the room. Inside, Haley could see that there was a cinnamon-colored dragon that was covered in a gray cloak sitting at a small desk.

"So, this is the army that has been sent?" He asked as Callum, Sun, Haley and Fu stopped in front of the desk. "Are you certain that you will be able to recapture this wizard?"

"Of course..." Callum answered.

"I would like to see you try..." The warden grinned, chuckling faithlessly. "...A whole squad of armed guards could not stop him. Well, if you can stop him, I will be very impressed..."

"Well, we will do all that we can..." Callum said.

"Your best is not good enough..." The warden replied. "...I don't care what you have to do to defeat him. You could destroy him for all I care. Just...stop him. Now, I am sending you with Admiranda on this mission. You will follow all of her orders. Am I understood?"

"Yes..." Callum stated.

"Good..." The warden replied. "...Now, you may go..."

LINE BREAK

Haley, Councilor Callum, Sun and Fu Dog all exited the room, where they could see that Admiranda was waiting for them. "Come with me..." She told them. "...If you are to work out on the field, you will need to be properly equipped..."

LINE BREAK

"Ughh..." Fu groaned. "...Are dogs even supposed to wear armor?" Fu Dog stood outside of the prison, steel armor wrapped over him like an owner would force a dog to wear a sweater. Councilor Callum, Sun and Haley all stood beside him in their dragon forms, also wearing steel armor.

"I don't think mine fits very well..." Haley stated as she put her claws at the bottom of the armor and started to move it.

"Unfortunately..." Haley looked up when she heard Admiranda's voice, and she could see that Admiranda was walking over to them. "...We don't have any more. That is going to have to do for you. I apologize..."

"It's not really that much of a problem..." Haley tried to explain. "...It's just loose..."

"Then it will still do its job..." Admiranda told her. "...Now, according to Warden Ellis, you are to follow all of my orders. We are going to split up into small groups. Master Park, you will go with Councilor Callum. Dragon Long, you and your Animal Guardian will come with me...We're going to look for the convict, and we're going to bring him back here..."

"Do you mind answering one question for me?" Haley quickly asked.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea where he may be hiding?"

"No..." Admiranda answered with a scowl. "...That is why we're splitting up. We're going to search the entire neighborhood. With the wand, he could be out of the country, but we're going to try the neighborhood first. Do you have a problem with that, Dragon Long?"

"Well, don't you think that we should have a bigger search party?" Haley asked.

"For now, we are searching near the jail..." Admiranda replied, obviously annoyed. "...If we find him, then there will be no need to get a search team. If we can't find him, then we will get a search team. Satisfied?"

"Yes..." Haley replied in a small voice, deciding it wouldn't be wise to keep asking questions.

"Very good..." Admiranda ended the discussion. "Let's go..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Wright stepped into a large room after Nerk opened the door for her. Stepping in after her, Nerk spoke after Wright turned to face him: "I hope this room suits your needs..." He said. "...As you can see, your bag has been brought here..." As Wright turned slightly to the side to see a small case that had been placed on the bed in the middle of the room, Nerk continued: "...Enjoy your night. Tomorrow morning, there will be a meeting that you will need to attend. I will come to retrieve you..."

"Very well..." Wright said, turning back to Nerk. "...If you don't mind, could you leave me?"

"Of course..." Nerk answered politely, stepping out of the room as Wright walked over to the door and closed it.

Wright stepped away from the door and stepped back, waiting patiently and listening carefully to see if Nerk was still standing outside her door. Once she was satisfied that Nerk was gone, Wright turned and walked over to the bed where the case was.

Unnaturally long and sharp claws fiddled with the locks on the case until a click could be heard. Wright grinned as she slowly opened the case, revealing a small dagger and a bottle of liquid that had the word "Poison" scribbled on the label.

Taking the bottle of poison, Wright took off the lid as she set the bottle on bed as she dipped her index and middle claw into the liquid venom...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley and Fu Dog remained silent as they waited for Admiranda to return. They were on a residential street, and Admiranda had gone up to one of the houses on the street to ask the inhabitants if they had seen Nigel.

"I don't get it..." Haley finally spoke, making Fu turn his head so he was looking at her. "...Why won't she let us go to the other houses? What if Nigel's there? What if he's not, and while you and I are wasting time waiting for her to do her job, he's getting farther away?"

"Well, kid..." Fu answered. "...There is a way that I look at it that always makes me content..."

"What's that?"

"...It's not my fault! A-goo-goo-goo!"

"Fu, this is serious!" Haley started to berate the shar-pei, but before she could, she started to see that Admiranda was approaching her. Once Admiranda was before them, Haley dropped the idea of yelling at Fu, and she turned her head to Admiranda. "Any luck?"

"No..." Admiranda answered. "...He said that he has not seen anyone who matched the description anywhere near here. What this means, is that our wizard friend is probably nowhere near this neighborhood..."

LINE BREAK

From inside the house, a middle-aged man with red hair and a goatee watched from his window with worried eyes as the two dragons and the dog turned and started to walk off. "No..." The man silently begged. "...Please come back..."

The man started to hear footsteps and he whirled around to see a cross looking Nigel Thrall, who held the wand tightly in his hand. "I didn't tell them anything..." The man said softly, with fear in his tone. "...So you have no need to hurt my family..."

"Good..." Nigel smiled. "...Alright, go on back and see them..."

"They're not hurt?"

"I gave you my word, didn't I?" Nigel's smile widened. "...I've given you my word that I will not seriously harm you or your family in my long stay here. Now, go on and see them..."

"Alright..." The man said nervously, and he started to comply. The man walked by Nigel, but he quickly noticed the wand, he froze. "What are you waiting for?" Nigel demanded when he noticed that the man had stopped. "Go see your bloody family!"

However, the man's mind had been made up. He had to find a way to alert the dragon that had just been at his door. Quickly, the man lunged for Nigel's wand, and although Nigel tried to back away, Nigel fell onto his back with the man on top of him as the wand slipped from his grip and rolled across the floor.

The man quickly got up and made a break for the wand, but Nigel also quickly got up. Just as the man grabbed the wand, Nigel grabbed his hair from behind and grabbed the wand with his free hand. The man struggled desperately, and he managed to free his head, and he turned so he and Nigel were facing and plating tug-of-war for the wand.

Due to the pulling of the wand, neither man nor wizard were able to do anything as the green, giant fist appeared from the tip of the wand and shot up to the ceiling...

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley and Fu stood next door to the previous house as Admiranda once again went up to another door. Haley sighed as she looked down at the grass, just as she heard a smashing sound coming from the house next door. Jerking her head to the side, Haley gasped as she saw the green fist sticking out of the hole in the roof.

"Admiranda!" Haley shouted, and Admiranda quickly turned her head, cutting off her conversation with the angry looking person at the door. "Look!" Haley exclaimed, pointing to the house that they had just been at. Admiranda rushed back over to Haley and gasped at the green fist.

Both dragons then took off in the direction of the house, leaving Fu Dog behind. "Alright..." Fu called to them. "...I'll just stay here!"

LINE BREAK

Back in the house, Nigel gave one final tug, and the man's grip loosened and released the wand as Nigel brought the wand back to his chest. "You..." Nigel growled as the men stepped back. "...Why, I might just have to..."

However, before Nigel could finish, both Haley and Admiranda swopped in through the hole on the roof and landed, one on each side of Nigel; Admiranda behind him, and Haley in front.

Although at first, Nigel's eyes were wide, he soon smiled at Haley. "So, you're the younger Long?" He mused. "I can see the resemblance..."

"Yeah..." Haley growled. "...My brother defeated you, and now I'm going to defeat you..." At that moment, Admiranda swooped down on Nigel, but Nigel reacted quickly, and he spun around, the green hand snatching Admiranda and stopping her in her tracks.

"It won't be so easy..." Nigel turned his head and taunted Haley, as he flicked the wand, the green hand throwing Admiranda across the room, where she grunted when she hit the nearest wall, crumpling to the ground. "...So, still want to try?" Nigel grinned as he turned back to face Haley.

Haley growled, and she lifted off of the ground, trying to slam her tail into the wizard. Nigel grinned as he jumped back and he pointed his wand at her, the green hand coming right for her, its goal to slam her into the wall.

Yelling in surprise, Haley managed to jump out of the way, and she flared her wings, flapping as she flew up into the air. Once she was high enough into the air so that she could look down on Nigel, she opened her mouth and released a large torrent of fire right at him.

Nigel grinned, and he waved his wand as he disappeared in a bright light just as the fire hit the floor. Shocked, Haley stopped blowing the torrent of fire and slowly lowered herself to the ground. "Where did he go?" Haley asked herself, looking from side to side, getting no movement or sign of life.

However, Haley's eyes suddenly widened when she, from the corner of her eye, caught sight of a bright light coming from the roof next to the hole in it, followed by a yell. Haley grunted as she felt someone drop onto her back, followed by an arm with a hand clutching a wand wrapping around her neck, choking her.

As Haley started to feel lightheaded from the choking, and as she started to feel wobbly in the legs, Haley could see Admiranda starting to get up from her place on the floor. Admiranda shook her head, trying to regain her senses, and when she was done, she looked right at Haley.

Realizing what was happening, Admiranda spread her wings and flew toward Haley. "Duck!" She shouted, and Haley managed to lower her head, just as Admiranda swung her tail. Haley could heard a grunting, and the next thing she knew, she felt the arm leave her throat, and she heard a body dropping to the floor.

Looking down, Haley quickly noticed the wand, and she scooped it up to her tail. Turning around, Haley watched as Admiranda landed right by Nigel, who was starting to get up from his feet. "Nice try..." Admiranda growled as she reached down and grabbed his arm tightly with both of her clawed hands. "...But you're going back to prison..."

LINE BREAK

Warden Ellis sat in his office, leaning back in his chair, just as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in..." Ellis growled, only to widen his eyes when Haley and Admiranda both walked into the room, holding onto Nigel, whose hands were shackled.

"We have the escaped prisoner, sir..." Admiranda reported.

Despite his shock, Warden Ellis managed to form clear sentences: "Was...it hard to...to catch him?"

"Not really..." Haley answered.

"Where was he?" Ellis asked.

"He was hiding out in a human's house..." Admiranda explained. "...When I went up to the door, the man living there claimed that he had not seen Thrall. As it turns out, our escaped prisoner was holding the family hostage. Had Dragon Long not seen the result of his magic wand from inside the house, we never would have caught him..."

"Hmm..." Ellis sat back in his chair again. "...Well...well done, Dragon Long. I think the Dragon Council will be very happy when you return to the Island of Draco..."

"Thank you, sir..." Haley smiled slightly.

"What do we do with the re-captured prisoner?" Admiranda asked.

Ellis seemed to think about this for a moment before he finally got up from his chair. "How long ago was he brought here?"

"About ten years ago, sir..." Admiranda answered.

"Very well..." Warden Ellis replied. "...Take him to the solitary confinement cell. He can spend the next decade there..."

Nigel scowled at his sentence, and he tried to lunge at Warden Ellis, but Admiranda and Haley, who were holding his arms, forced him back. "Yes, sir..." Admiranda stated, and along with Haley, they both forced Nigel to turn around, and they both walked him out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Councilor Callum stood out in the dark, watching as Sun walked up to a large warehouse. Callum looked down at his clawed hand as he held Sun's communication device; Callum looked up and saw Sun knocking on the large door, just as he heard the communication device ring.

Pressing a button, Callum watched as a holographic image of Haley appeared. "Dragon Long..." Callum began. "...How is your search going. Have you had any luck?"

"We caught him, Councilor..." Haley said, a smile on his face. "Admiranda, Fu and I are all back at the jail."

"What?" Callum asked in disbelief.

"The warden said he wants to hold some kind of ceremony..." Haley continued. "...Probably to thank us for catching him. You should probably start heading back..."

"Alright, Dragon Long..." Callum answered, and he lowered the communication device before he turned and looked at Sun, who was still facing the still un-opened door. "Master Park..." Callum called, and he started to make his way over to the door.

However, as soon as Callum had taken five steps, the door opened, and Callum could hear Sun yelping as she was quickly pulled inside. "Master Park!" Callum shouted, and he quickly lifted off of the ground and started to fly over to the warehouse.

However, just as Callum was about to arrive at the door, it slammed shut, and Callum landed right in front of it. "Dragon Park!" He shouted, hoping for the door open. "Dragon Park!"

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Fachtna sat in his quarters, running his hands through his hair as he sat at his desk. "Why does that dragon look so familiar?" He asked himself, just as he heard a knock at his door.

Slowly getting up, Fachtna walked over to the door and opened it, finding Councilor Ulixes standing on the other end. "Yes, Councilor?" He asked.

"You said that new dragon looked familiar?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"...And I told you that I didn't know if she looked familiar?"

"What do you want, Councilor?" Fachtna sighed.

"Well, I was thinking about it..." Ulixes shrugged. "...And I think you're right. Something about her seems familiar, I just can't place my claw on it..."

"Neither can I..." Fachtna told her.

"I came here to tell you about my plan..." Ulixes got right to the matter. "...At tomorrow's meeting, I think there is a way that we can know once and for all..."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Very carefully..." Ulixes grinned after a small period of silence.

LINE BREAK

In his office, Professor Rayner groaned and put his head on the keyboard. Slowly lifting his head, he took a deep breath. "I've searched all but one of the museums in England..." He said. "...So that means that there is only one more museum it can be at. Now, the question remains: who can I hire to get it for me?"

Rayner used his mouse to click a link that read "Criminals", which gave him two options to click; "Most Wanted" and "Captured". Clicking the "Most Wanted" link, Rayner clicked the very first name on the page.

Staring at the holographic image of the creature, Rayner started to read the brief facts about him, and smiled. "Yes..." Rayner grinned. "...Yes...He will do just fine..."

BLACKOUT; TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review. So you know, the next Part Two will be here next week. **


	16. Chapter 16

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 16: British Dragon: Haley Long Part Two

Haley sat, in dragon form and still wearing the loose armor she had been given, on the wind of the plane, holding the gold medal that she had been given in her claws. Haley suddenly looked up when she heard the sound of jingling, and she could soon see Fu Dog, also still wearing the armor, trot over to her. Something was in his mouth, and when Fu put his mouth to the ground, spitting it out, Haley could see that it was the medal they had given him.

"Man, what am I supposed to do with this?" Fu asked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You could always try to pick up some hot girls..." Then, she added: "You do know that they like heroes, right?"

Fu scoffed. "Yeah right! Do you really expect me to-wait..." Fu suddenly stopped, his eyes widened, and he smiled. "...You know, I think you're right, kid..."

"I'm always right..." Haley smiled.

"I'd believe it..." Haley suddenly gasped at the sound of a familiar voice. Sitting up and turning around, Haley could see Admiranda standing before them. She still wore the gold armor, but she had removed her helmet, and Haley could see her very short brown hair. "...Anyway, has either Master Park or Councilor Callum returned yet?"

"No." Haley answered. "...Maybe they got lost..."

"I'd say it's possible..." Admiranda agreed, but she then changed the subject: "...Why don't you come back inside? It gets cold around here..."

"Why's that?" Fu asked.

"...Because..." Admiranda started to explain. "...It encourages inmates to not try to run away. It's much warmer in their cells. That's why the prison is here...So, are you going to come inside?"

"Yeah..." Haley answered. "...We'll be right in..."

LINE BREAK

Councilor Callum still stood outside of the warehouse. "Master Park..." He asked, no longer shouting. He had been waiting for a good half an hour, and Sun had still yet to come back outside.

"I'm sorry, Master Park..." Callum finally said as he turned around took off, flying away.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Wright looked from the empty bottle of poison, to her long and sharp claws. Grinning, Wright got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Grabbing the knob carefully, Wright opened the door, only to gasp when she saw Greggy standing on the other end, a wide grin on his face. "What are you doing?" Wright demanded, growling.

"Listen..." Greggy held his arm out, placing it on the frame of the door, making it so that he could lean. "...We both know that I am the most powerful and the smoothest dragon on the-"

"Shut up..." Wright cut him off, trying to get out of the room by pushing Greggy out of the way. Once out in the hall, Wright started to storm down the hall, but she stopped and slowly turned around to face Greggy. "...Where are Fachtna and Ulixes?"

"Why?" Greggy asked.

"I want to talk to them..."

LINE BREAK

"Councilors..." Greggy poked his head into the Main Hall, and he could see both Councilor Fachtna and Councilor Ulixes sitting at the big table. Councilor Fachtna looked up from the table as Greggy stepped into the room, followed by Wright. As Wright entered the room and she looked at the two Councilors sitting at the table, she could see that they were both scrambling to hide some papers.

"Councilors..." Greggy said. "...She said that she wanted to see you..."

"Very well..." Fachtna said as he stood up. Wright turned her head and watched as Greggy turned and left the Main Hall before she turned back to look at Fachtna as he asked: "...What can I help you with?"

Wright just stared at the two of them before she smiled. "I...just wanted to thank you for giving me this opportunity..."

"Oh..." Fachtna seemed rather surprised. "...Well, don't mention it..."

Wright simply nodded before she turned and left the room. Once the doors to the Main Hall closed behind her and she walked onto the grass, Wright grinned. "...The opportunity to end your lives..."

LINE BREAK

Haley and Fu Dog both sighed with relief as they stepped back into the much warmer recreation hall in the prison. Haley and Fu immediately saw Admiranda, who was sitting at a table, having something to drink. Haley and Fu both walked over to her, and Haley took the seat right next to her.

"Dragon Long..." She said. "...I know you've been hearing this from every guard in the jail, but I'm very proud of you..."

"Thanks..." Haley replied gratefully. Then, when Admiranda didn't say anything else, and Haley started to feel awkward, she decided to look around the room. As Haley looked at the walls, she was rather surprised to see a bunch of posters of many magical creatures, including dragons, leprechauns, brownies and mermaids, with the word "WANTED" at the bottom. "...Hey, Admiranda...?" Haley asked as she slowly got off of the chair and walked over to the wall.

"Yeah?" She replied, only to see that Haley was looking at the wanted posters. "Oh...It'll amaze you how many creatures are dangerous and break the law...You never know. Your neighbor, your best friend, someone you trust...could be plotting a violent crime or theft without you even knowing..."

"I know..." Haley told her. "...But I don't understand why you have them in here. Shouldn't you have them outside where people can see them?"

"You know..." Admiranda set down her drink and got up, making her way over to Haley. "...I agree with you, Dragon Long. Only, this isn't my jail..."

Haley nodded, understanding as she continued looking around at the posters, finally stopping at what she decided was the weirdest creature she had ever seen. "Who is that?" Haley asked, pointing at the creature's poster. The creature on the poster was a weird looking hybrid-it had the body of a dragon, and the head of a wolf.

"Oh..." Admiranda seemed surprised as Haley pointed at the poster, and quickly, her expression turned bitter and serious. "...His name is Ruud, and he is a very dangerous thief. We have been trying to catch him for years, but he has always managed to escape. It is rumored, and I don't doubt it after seeing it with my own eyes, that he is the fastest dragon alive..."

Listening to Admiranda, Haley continued staring at the poster...

LINE BREAK

In a big room, a smoky black colored dragon with the head of a wolf sat against the wall, his eyes closed. That is, until there was a puff of smoke, a messenger fairy appearing out of the smoke. "Message for Ruud..." It said in a bitter, monotonous tone.

Ruud's eyes snapped open, and he growled as he took the envelope from the fairy. "I expect to be paid..." the fairy said. Growling, Ruud used his claws to lunge for the fairy, and he managed to wrap his claws around the fairy. Terrified, the fairy stuttered: "Never mind..." Before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Satisfied, Ruud looked down at the envelope and ripped it in half, causing another puff of smoke to shoot out of the envelope. Ruud watched as the smoked formed into a small screen, and in the screen, he could see a man wearing a blue suit who wore a fedora hat.

"Hello, Ruud..." Professor Rayner smiled. "...I know about your crimes, and I think you will be pleased to learn that I have a job for you. Of course, you will be paid handsomely. The object I want you to steal for me is the Pyramid of Anubis. With your talent, I trust that you will be able to find it easily. Then, once you have it, send it to New York. If you agree to my task, respond to me..."

LINE BREAK

Haley took a step back, amazed at how many magical creatures were wanted. "We don't have anywhere near as many back in America..." Haley whistled.

Admiranda was about to open her mouth, but before she could, a familiar voice called out: "Dragon Long!" Both Haley and Admiranda turned to the door, just as Councilor Callum rushed into the room, nearly out of breath. "Dragon Long!" He repeated.

"What is it?" Haley asked. "Where's Sun?"

"She..." Callum started, but he stopped himself, took a deep breath, and started again. "...We were out looking for Thrall. She went up to the door of a big warehouse just as you called. After you hung up, I tried to retrieve her, but the door opened, and she was pulled inside..."

"So, Sun's been captured?" Haley asked.

"Yes..."

Shocked, Haley looked from Callum, down to Fu, and then back up to Admiranda, who to Haley's surprise, spoke: "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a call..."

Admiranda then walked to the exit and left the room. "Now, where in the heck could she be going?" Fu asked.

LINE BREAK

In the warehouse, Ruud sat next to the messenger fairy, and he handed an envelope to it. The messenger fairy disappeared in a puff of smoke. With the fairy gone, Ruud sat back against the wall and was just about to close his eyes, when he heard a ringing coming from the other side of the room. Accompanying the ringing came a muffled grunting and growling noise.

Ruud opened his eyes and growled as he watched his dragon captive, Sun, who was sitting against the wall on the exact opposite side of the room. Steel chains were wrapped around her upper body, restraining her, and chains were wrapped around her mouth, keeping her silent.

As Ruud stared at her, the ringing sound happened again, and Ruud got to his feet. Spreading his wings, Ruud flew across the warehouse room and landed right next to a communication device. Pressing a button, Ruud stepped back as a holographic image of Admiranda appeared.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"I was just getting ready to contact you..." Ruud said as he stared at the holographic image of the senior guard. "...I've got a new job. I'm supposed to steal the Pyramid of Anubis. Remember our deal. You fail in your attempts to catch me, and you will get a percentage in the profits..."

"Yes..." Admiranda muttered, but then she frowned. "...There's just one problem..."

"And what would that be?"

"...Having fun dragon-napping?" Admiranda asked, a sarcastic smirk on her face. "...The problem is that the dragon you snatched off of the streets is from America, and she's here with her dragon student. They are here on the request of the warden of this jail. They're here with the English Dragon. You know, the one in the Dragon Council. You just caused serious problems for our little goal..."

Ruud took in her words before he finally said: "Don't worry, this won't get in the way of us making a profit. While I retrieve the Pyramid, I want you to bring the dragon student here. I'll dispose of him or her, you will try to stop me and save him or her, but fail. That way, you'll get the money...and the glory..."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Wright sat on her bed, inspecting her claws. Suddenly, a knock came at the door, and Wright got up; walking over to the door and opening it, Wright could see Nerk. "It's time for the meeting..." He told her. "...Are you ready?"

LINE BREAK

When she entered the Main Hall, Wright could see Fachtna sitting in the middle of the table, next to him on the right side sat Greggy, followed by an empty seat, and then Ulixes. Nerk led her to the other side of the table where there were two empty seats.

"You sit next to Councilor Fachtna..." Nerk told her as he sat down at his seat.

Grinning, Wright walked over and sat down between Nerk and Fachtna.

"So, are we ready to begin?" Fachtna asked, and then, not waiting for an answer, he continued: "...Good. Now, a few months ago, we had the previous American Dragon, and the Huntsgirl in our custody, but somehow, they managed to get away..."

"We will get them..." Ulixes spoke up. "...It's only a matter of time. Traitors like them can't get far. We can't permit it. Traitors of the Magical World must be brought to justice."

Hearing this, Wright could feel anger and hatred coursing through her body, and without even realizing what she was doing, she growled. Wright did not even realize that she was growling until she saw that Fachtna, Ulixes and Greggy were all staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Fachtna asked.

"Why don't you just drop it?" Wright growled. "Leave those two be."

"Why should we?" Fachtna shot back. "The last I knew, you don't have power in this discussion. You are here taking the place of Councilor Callum. In only a day or two, you will be on your way. Besides, the Huntsgirl is a murderer, and the American Dragon betrayed his kind. I will not stop until they pay for their crimes!"

As she listened to Fachtna make this declaration, Councilor Ulixes grinned cruelly, but the grin soon faded when Wright roared and tackled Fachtna, bringing him to the ground with her. "MOMMY!" Greggy screamed, and he tried to duck under the table as Ulixes transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

Now in her dragon form, Ulixes could see that Wright was succeeding in keeping Fachtna on the ground, and she quickly raised her claws, preparing to bring them down on Fachtna. Growling, Ulixes lifted off of the ground and slammed her tail into Wright.

Wright grunted as she was thrown off of Fachtna, and she hit the wall before she fell back down to the floor on her side. Wright recovered quickly, and she quickly got up to her feet, only to see that Fachtna was now in dragon form, and he was standing next to Ulixes.

"You think standing together will save you?" Wright roared. "I'll take both of you, and destroy you both!" She took a step closer to Fachtna and Ulixes, but to her surprise, Fred Nerk, now in dragon form stepped in front of them.

"Stand back..." Nerk ordered. "...It doesn't need to be this way..."

"You're defending them?" Wright roared. "How dare you? Don't you know that you're defending monsters?"

As Wright said this, Fachtna stared at the female dragon, taking in her every feature. Then, it finally hit him. "You..." He growled. "You..I thought I recognized you...Dragon Rin..."

"What?" Ulixes asked, her eyes wide. "...I don't see it..."

"I was surprised that you didn't recognize me..." Rin told them, scowling. "...Even after I altered my appearance and changed my name. I thought it would be harder than this. Now, step away, whoever you are..."

"No..." Nerk declared, not moving an inch.

"I don't want you, I want them..." Rin growled. "...They say that defending someone you love is an act of treason, but they-"

However, Rin was cut off as Fachtna roared, leaping off of the ground, heading right for her...

LINE BREAK

"What are we going to do?" Haley and Callum were alone, sitting in the recreation room. "How are we going to get Sun back? Whoever took her could be doing horrible things to her!"

"Patience, Dragon Long..." Callum tried to calm her. "...I am certain that we will get her back, and I am certain that she is fine..." Haley looked up and stared at Callum, just as Admiranda entered the room.

"I talked to the warden..." She told the two dragons. "...He said for you to stay here with the dog..." She pointed at Callum. "...And he told you..." She pointed to Haley. "...To come with me..."

LINE BREAK

"Stay here..." Admiranda told Haley as she stopped the pink dragon outside of a door. "...If we are going to rescue your master, we are going to need to be prepared. I'll only be a few seconds..." Admiranda then pushed open the door, stepping into an artillery room.

Walking over to a shelf, Admiranda looked at the level where the firearms were at Grabbing two holstered weapons, Admiranda attached one to her armor before she pulled the other firearm out of its holster. Admiranda quickly ejected the cartridge before putting the firearm back into its holster. Then, Admiranda put the cartridge back on the shelf before she walked out of the room.

Stepping back out into the hall, Admiranda handed the holster to Haley. "We need to get going..." She told Haley. "...Even now, it could be too late..."

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel her heart racing as she and Admiranda left the jail. The two dragons walked through the gate and out onto the street, and Haley took a deep breath of fresh air, and she looked up into the sky, only to gasp as she saw a dragon flying through the sky. As Haley looked harder, she could see that the dragon had the head of a wolf...and was holding a pyramid.

"Admiranda!" Haley shouted, and she looked back at Admiranda. "It's that Ruud dragon! He has the Pyramid of Anubis!"

"What?" Admiranda asked, looking up where Haley was pointing, allowing her to see the thief flying through the air. Still, she did not want Haley to chase after him. "I don't see anything, Dragon Long..."

"How could you not see it?" Haley asked. "He has the Pyramid of Anubis!"

"What's the Pyramid of Anubis?" Admiranda asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"It's an artifact that can claim many lives!" Haley explained quickly. "We have to get it back. Look, he's not going that fast..." She looked back up at the hybrid that was flying away. "...Maybe we can finally catch him..."

"What about your Dragon Master?' Admiranda asked. "Dragon Long!"

Without even thinking about it, Haley lifted off into the air, following after the hybrid. "Dragon Long!" She could hear Admiranda calling from behind, but she ignored her and started to chase after Ruud. Seconds later, Haley could hear flapping wings from behind her, and once again, she could hear Admiranda: "Dragon Long!"

Growling, Haley stopped and turned her head, but her eyes widened when she realized that Admiranda was going too fast to stop. Both dragons grunted, and they fell to the ground, both grunting again as they hit the cement, Admiranda on top of Haley.

"I am so sorry, Dragon Long..." Admiranda apologized as she got off of Haley, extending her clawed hand for Haley to take. "...I was trying to keep up with you. I apologize. I was going too fast..."

Haley groaned as she sat up. "It's okay..." She muttered.

"Now..." Admiranda continued, helping Haley to her feet. "...I know that this Pyramid is important, but isn't the life of your Dragon Master more?"

"Sun wouldn't think so..." Haley told her. "...Neither would the Council. If I were in Sun's position, I would want my student to choose the Pyramid over me..."

"Well..." Admiranda said after a moment. "...That's very noble of you. If that is the case, then I feel like I am obligated to take your word for it...Let's get going then..."

LINE BREAK

As the two dragons flew through the air, Haley held her communication device in her claws, which had a holographic image of Callum appearing out of it. "Okay, did you see what street the warehouse was on?" Haley asked.

"No, I didn't..." Callum admitted. "...It was dark, and I knew I needed to hurry back to the jail to tell you..."

"If it means anything to you..." Admiranda, who was flying right next to Haley, said. "...There is only one warehouse in the neighborhood that I know of. It's probably it..."

"About how long of a flight was it back to the prison?" Haley asked.

"About ten minutes..." Callum answered.

"Then we should be just about there..." Haley said, just as she felt Admiranda's claws touching her shoulder. As she lowered the communication device, she could see the Admiranda was pointing down to a large building.

"Right there..." Admiranda told her.

LINE BREAK

Haley quickly set her communication device on the ground as she and Admiranda stood in front of the door of the warehouse with her firearm in her claws. "Draw your weapon, Dragon Long..." She whispered. Haley nodded and quickly pulled her firearm out of its holster before she hurried over to the door, just as Admiranda slammed her tail into it,

The door swung open, and both dragons rushed in. At Admiranda's back, Haley put both clawed hands on her weapon and pointed it blindly as she looked around the large room, quickly finding Sun sitting against the wall, bound and gagged with chains. "Sun!" Haley shouted, and she quickly rushed over to Sun.

"Sun, are you okay?" Haley asked quickly, kneeling down to be at Sun's level. To Haley's surprise, Sun, who looked somewhat calm at the moment Haley arrived, now had wide eyes and was muffling something. "Sun, what is it?" Haley asked, only to grunt as something hit her from behind. Haley's belly hit the ground, and Haley managed to turn her head and look up, only to gasp when she saw Admiranda hovering over her, pointing her firearm at her head.

Thinking quickly, Haley reached for her firearm that was at her side, and she rolled over onto her back, and pointing the firearm at her attacker, she fired. However, to Haley's surprise, nothing happened.

"Dragon Long..." Admiranda sighed. "...Don't make me slay you..." Then, Admiranda brought her tail up and brought it down on Haley's head...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

When Haley slowly started to return to the world of reality, she was not surprised to find that she was wrapped in chains, her arms and claws pinned tightly to her sides. Realizing that, like Sun, chains were wrapped around her snout, she growled, looking straight at Admiranda, who was sitting in a chair, smiling at her. Angry at the traitor's smugness, Haley growled again and gave a small tug at the chains, only to stop when she heard the door open, and she could see the hybrid walk into the room, holding the Pyramid.

"Took you long enough, you lazy snail!" Admiranda growled, standing up.

"Oh, shut it..." Ruud growled. "...I got the Pyramid, which means that you're going to get paid..." Then, Ruud turned his head and smiled when he saw Haley sitting next to Sun. "...And you got the student...Good. I'm going to send this to that guy in America, and you...you finish the dragons..."

Admiranda nodded in agreement, and as Ruud walked to the other side of the room, Admiranda reached for the firearm in her holster. Pulling it out, Admiranda slowly walked over to Haley and Sun...

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, outside the Main Hall, young dragons were training with their masters, until two dragons came crashing through the wall, Rin landing on top of Fachtna. As the young dragons and even their masters fled, Rin tried to raise her claws and bring them down on the Dragon Council leader, but Fachtna managed to get his feet onto her belly, and he pushed her off.

As Ring hit the grass, Fachtna got to his feet, turning around to face his foe when she got back up, just as Nerk and Ulixis flew out of the Main Hall and landed right beside him.

Rin growled as she slowly rose to her feet, facing the three dragons. "Surrender!" Nerk yelled at her. "You're outnumbered!"

"And you're defending the wrong dragons..." Rin growled as she lunged at both Fachtna and Ulixies, her claws extended, one for each dragon. Both Ulixes and Fachtna reacted quickly, and they lifted off of the ground, both of them slamming their tails into Rin.

Rin yelled as both tails hit her in the face, and she flew backwards, hitting the grass and rolling across before she came to a stop a couple inches away. On the ground, Rin groaned, and when she moved, she released a quiet yell of agony. Slowly looking down at her body, Rin could see that her wrist was resting on her side, her claws against her belly, four slash marks carved into her scales.

"No..." Rin gasped, another pained gasp coming from her mouth as she immediately started shivering. Rin was in so much pain that she didn't realize that Nerk, Fachtna and Ulixes were walking up to her until she heard Fachtna ask: "What's wrong with her?"

To answer his question, Nerk kneeled down and grabbed her wrist, inspecting her claws. Then, as a final measure, he sniffed them. "Poison..." Nerk told them. "...Her claws have been poisoned. She's been poisoned. From the smell, I think it's liquid cyanide."

"Is there an antidote?" Fachtna asked.

"Of course..." Nerk answered. "...I have some in the hospital..."

"Go get some..." Fachtna ordered.

As Nerk got up and walked away, Ulixes turned her head so that she could talk to Fachtna. "She tried to kill us..." She growled. "...I say you should let her die..."

"No..." Fachtna told her, and he walked over to Rin, kneeling down so that her wide and teary eyes could look into his. "...We're going to give you the antidote, Rin. I want you to live. I want you to live, so you can spend the rest of your miserable life in a cell where you can reflect on how stupid it was to come back to this island after I showed you mercy..."

LINE BREAK

Haley could feel her heart pounding against her chest as Admiranda approached her, her firearm pointed right at her head. Positive that this was the end, Haley squeezed her eyes shut when she heard Admiranda cocking the weapon.

However, Haley suddenly yelped, even with the chains over her snout, when she felt something smack into her back. Her eyes snapping open, she could see Admiranda's eyes widened, and the treacherous dragon stepped back, firing her firearm, the bullet speeding passed Haley's head and skimming down the armor covering her back, snapping the chains, and making them fall away.

Admiranda grunted as she fell onto her back, and as Haley spread her wings and flew into the air, she took a glance behind her, and she could see Sun bringing her tail back from where Haley had been sitting to behind her.

"No!" Admiranda shouted from the ground, and she grabbed her firearm and pointed it up at Haley. Seeing this, Haley quickly opened her mouth as much as she could with the chains still wrapped around her snout, and blew out a torrent of fire. Admiranda's eyes widened in fear as the fire came toward her, and she dropped her firearm using her arms to shield her face as the fire hit her, pressing her back against the floor even more.

As she heard Admiranda scream in pain from behind her, Haley landed on the ground, looking at Ruud, who was standing next to a messenger fairy, that had the Pyramid of Anubis in its small hands.

Thinking quickly, Haley took off, lunging for the fairy with the Pyramid in its hands. However, when the messenger fairy saw Haley coming, its eyes widened in fear, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Haley, having nothing to crash, grunted despite the chains over her snout when she hit the floor. Hearing the sound of Ruud's laughter as she slowly got to her feet, she turned around to face him.

"You weren't fast enough, my dragon friend..." Ruud laughed. "...What a shame...for you! Your failure means that I still get paid. And you know what? My success puts me in a jolly mood. I'll tell you what: you take your Dragon Master and I'll let you two leave with your lives..."

Hearing her enemy laugh with victory made Haley feel very angry, and, energized by this anger, Haley slammed her tail into Ruud's chest. Ruud's laughing came to an immediate end as he fell backwards and hit the ground.

Groaning, Ruud started to sit up, and he looked at Haley, only to have his eyes widen when he saw that Haley was flying toward him, an angry and dangerous look in her eyes. Panicking, Ruud rolled over and tried to fly away very slowly, but Haley managed to grab hold of his tail.

Ruud's eyes widened even more, and he shouted in fright as Haley yanked him over her head and slammed him back down onto his back on the floor on the other side of her. Grunting with pain, Ruud managed to look up as Haley flew into the air, stopped, and then started to dive down to him with her claws extended.

Yelping with fear, Ruud sat up and once again started to slowly fly away, just as Haley landed on the ground. Haley quickly reached out and grabbed Ruud by his tail before she lifted off of the ground and started to spin, taking the now screaming Ruud with her.

As soon as she was certain that she was spinning fast enough, Haley let go of Ruud's tail and stopped spinning, trying to regain her balance in the air as Ruud's screaming stopped when he hit the wall of the room, and then grunted again as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Once she found her balance, Haley landed on the ground and walked over to Ruud, who tried to use his arms to pick himself up, but due to how dizzy and dazed he was, his arms failed him. Before Ruud's face could hit the floor, Haley reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with her tail, lifting him above her so that she could scowl up at him.

"No, no!" Ruud begged. "Please! Please don't hurt me! I promise-I'll give you all of the money I just earned! Just...please let me go! Please! Let me go!"

LINE BREAK

Admiranda had not been hurt by Haley's fire blast. However, her golden armor had been melted by the heat, and the metal touching her back had melded and hardened with the floor, trapping the treacherous guard. Admiranda grunted as she tried to use her tail to try to dislodge herself from the floor, but no matter how hard she tried, she remained stuck to the floor.

Beside her was Ruud, who was lying on the floor, struggling against the chains that now bound him. Ruud struggled against his chains until he was out of breath; defeated, Ruud ceased his struggling and sat still.

On the other side of the room, Haley used Admiranda's key to unlock the chains binding Sun. Once those fell away, Haley unlocked the chains around Sun's snout. "Thank you, Haley..." Sun said gratefully as Haley brought the key up to the lock keeping the chains around her own snout on.

A click could be heard, and Haley's chains fell away. "Don't mention it..." She returned as she offered Sun her hand, Sun took it, and she slowly stood up. "...Thanks for the save..." Haley added. "...If it weren't for your tail, I would have a bullet in my head right now..."

"It's no problem, Haley..." Sun told her as she and her student stared at the captured villains.

"Sun?" Haley asked.

"Yes, Haley?"

"You don't have your communication device do you?" Haley asked. "You know, so we can call Callum? I left mine outside?"

LINE BREAK

Professor Rayner stood against his wall in his dark room, an impatient look on his face. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and the messenger fairy holding the Pyramid of Anubis appeared. "Delivery for Logan Rayner..." It said.

"Excellent!" Rayner grinned, snatching it away from the fairy. "It's about time!"

"Yeah, well what about my pat?" the fairy asked. "I have to make a living, too..."

Rayner's smile faded, and it was replaced with a scowl. "How about for payment, I don't use this to take away your life!" Rayner growled. "You degenerate loser! You aren't doing anything to earn your life!"

Terrified, the messenger fairy quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Rayner's smile returned as he returned his gaze to the Pyramid. "Yes..."

LINE BREAK

The propeller of the plane started to rotate, and the engine roared to life as Haley, Fu, Sun and Callum exited the prison. They had all shed their armor, and now Haley, Sun and Callum were all in human form.

"I apologize for sending you out alone with that traitor, Dragon Long..." Callum apologized.

"It's okay..." Haley told him. "...There was no way you could have known. I didn't even know until she put her gun to my head..."

"Well, I apologize nonetheless..." Callum said as they arrived at the plane.

"Eh..." Haley shrugged. "...I'm a dragon. I'm used to it by now..."

The three dragons and Fu then climbed into the plane. As soon as the door to the plane closed behind them, the propeller rotated faster and faster until the plane started to move and take off into the air, flying away from the prison.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So ends the two-parter. What did you think? Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Seventeen: Wail of Warning

Night had fallen on the Island of Draco, the bright moon lighting the area on the island where the prison stood. In his dark cell, Seth Zaid sat against the wall, his claws locked above him with glowing green shackles. As if in a trance, Zaid just stared at the bars, just as an armored dragon appeared at the bars.

The armored guard pulled a key from a belt, which he used to unlock the bars, which he slid open before he stepped into the cell. "Welcome to the home of the scum of the Magical World..." Zaid broke out of his trance, and he smiled at the guard.

"Shut up..." the guard snapped, putting the key back onto his belt and pulling another one from the other side of the belt. "...Be quiet. It's time for me to put you to bed for the night..."

Zaid remained quiet, and he allowed the guard to unlock his shackles. "Now get up..." the guard ordered. "...And get on the bed..." Zaid remained quiet, and he slowly stood up. That was when he decided to speak.

"Yes, I will be more than willing to follow your orders..." Zaid said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "...But first, I need to use the little dragon's room..."

The guard just stared at him for a moment, and then he sighed. "Alright...but I'm coming with you..."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way..." Zaid said, and he started to take slow steps toward the opened bars. Then, once he could see that the guard was right beside him, Zaid smiled and reached out, grabbing the guard's arm.

"Hey!" The guard shouted, and he tried to pull away, but Zaid's grip was strong. Then, Zaid grinned as he clenched his fist and smashed it into the guard's face.

LINE BREAK

Glowing green shackles that were attached to the bed were closed down on a dragon's wrist, tying them to the bed. Seth Zaid, clad in the guard's armor, grinned as he stepped back, examining his handiwork. "Well..." He grinned cruelly, talking to the unconscious guard. "...I knew that if I bided my time, it would be easy to get out of this prison. I just didn't think it would be that easy..."

Then, Seth Zaid placed the helmet onto his head, gave the unconscious guard one last smile, and then turned, walking out of the cell. "I think you'll understand how it felt to be locked in this dump for several months..." Zaid said as he slid the bars closed. "...And I hope you find it as fun as I did..."

Then, Zaid turned and walked down the dark halls, making an all too easy escape.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Ian Belden sat at the table in the kitchen of his family's house. Placing up glass cup and a two liter bottle down on the table, Ian grabbed the bottle of soda into the glass, but before he could, he jumped in surprise, dropping the bottle and spilling soda all of the floor, at the sound of a loud wail.

"What the...?" Ian stammered, getting up from his chair and running out into the hallway, where his parents were looking up the stairs. "What was that?" Ian asked.

"We don't know!" Mrs. Belden exclaimed.

"It was coming from Leah's room!" Mr. Belden added.

"I'm going up there..." Ian told them, and he quickly ran up the stairs, turning and running down the hall until he stopped at Leah's door, the wailing getting louder. Pushing open the door, Ian stepped inside to see Leah sitting cross-legged on her bed, her pillow over her head, and her hands pressing the sides of the pillow over her ears. In the middle of her room was woman wearing rags with long, matted hair; she was crying.

"What the heck is this?" Ian asked in shock.

LINE BREAK

"She's a Banshee..." Haley told Leah and Ian, who stood in the back room of Canal Street Electronics, where Haley sat on the couch, looking at the wailing woman that was in-between Leah and Ian.

"A what?" Leah asked.

"A Banshee..." Haley repeated.

"What's a Banshee?" Leah asked.

"It's..." Haley started, but then she stopped, trying again. "It's...Uggh. Fu Dog, can you help me out here?"

Fu, who was lying on the couch next to Haley lifted his head. "Sure..." He said. "...A Banshee is a ghostly spirit of a woman whose tears and sobs are an omen of death. So, you found this creature in your house, right?"

"Yeah..." Ian answered.

"Well, then there is only one question to ask..." Fu continued. "...Which one of you poor sucker-I mean, dear..." Fu stopped. "...Whose room was it in?"

"Leah's..." Ian answered.

"Well, there we have it..." Fu ended. "...The creature is trying to warn you...A-goo-goo..."

It did not surprise Haley to see the terrified look on both Ian's and Leah's face. "No..." Leah took a step closer to Fu, just as the Banshee let out another loud sob. "...That can't be right! Why would my life be in danger! I'm perfectly healthy! This has to be some kind of mistake! Where's Sun? She should know that this is a mistake!"

"Sorry, kid!" Fu told her. "Sun isn't here."

"What?" Leah' certain expression on her face vanished. "Why?"

"She was called to the Island of Draco this morning..." Haley told her. "...Apparently, there is some kind of emergency. They wouldn't tell her what was going on, though. We'll find out soon enough, though."

"Well, I'm not leaving here until Sun tells me that this is a mistake..." Leah crossed her arms.

LINE BREAK

The sun had set, and Leah still stood in the back room of the shop, her brother and the wailing Banshee beside her. Leah felt like she was going to go deaf and lose her mind from the sounds of all the sobbing.

Finally, the bell above the door rang, and Sun, still in dragon form, walked into the back with a worried look on her face. "Sun, what is it?" Haley asked, but to her surprise, Sun just looked at Leah.

"Goo, you're here Leah..." Sun said. "...I have bad news..."

"Does it have anything to do with the Banshee?!" Leah demanded, putting her cupped hand over the mouth of the Banshee, shutting it up.

Sun looked at Leah and the Banshee, her eyes wide with fear. "Oh no..." She muttered. "...This isn't good. Leah, you are in grave danger..."

"I don't think Leah appreciates the pun, Sun..." Haley muttered from the couch.

"I'm not trying to be humorous..." Sun told Haley. "...Leah, Seth Zaid has escaped from his prison on the Island of Draco. That is why the Banshee is here. It's warning you..."

"Is..." There was no denying the terrified look on Leah's face, and her voice shook. "...Is...Is there...anything I can do? Sun...I don't wanna d..."

"He's not going to get you, Leah..." Haley said, getting off of the couch and walking over to her friend. "...Remember when I told you that he was safely locked up? Well, I was wrong. And now, I'm going to keep you safe..."

LINE BREAK

On the track of the college, all of the students, all wearing grey T-shirts and black gym shorts, were waiting for the coach. Haley and Destiny sat on the gravel stretching. "So..." Destiny said. "...Leah told me that you went to England for a couple of days..."

"Yeah, it was dragon business..." Haley told her.

"Was it fun?"

Haley was about to open her mouth, but before she could form any words, everyone turned around at the sound of a loud, long wail, and Haley and Destiny could see Leah, also wearing the standard physical education uniform, stepping onto the track.

"What the heck is that thing with her?" Destiny asked, just as a loud whistle sound came from their side. Both Haley and Destiny turned around with the rest as they saw their coach stepping out onto the track.

"Alright..." the coach growled. "...I want all of you to run two miles-" However, the coach stopped as he heard another wail, all of the students stepping away, paving way for the coach to see Leah standing glumly with the Banshee on one side, and Haley and Destiny standing on the other side. "Miss Belden, what is the meaning of this?"

"I-" Leah started, but before she could continue, the coach cut her off.

"Get rid of her!"

"Yes, sir..." Leah quickly said, and she turned to Haley. "...Haley, please come with me. Please help me put her away. Besides, you promised to protect me..."

"Alright..." Haley quickly agreed, and she stepped away from Destiny and walking off of the track with Leah.

LINE BREAK

Pushing open a big door, both Leah and Haley stepped into the girl's locker room. The door closed behind the Banshee, and both girls walked over to Leah's locker. Leah kneeled down and typed in a code to the pad below the lock on her locker door. As soon as Leah finished typing in the code, the door unlocked, and Leah stood up as she pulled the door open before she turned to face Haley and the sniffling Banshee.

"Alright..." Leah sighed. "...In she goes. Haley, I think your dragon powers would be very useful..."

Haley simply nodded, and in a bright light, she transformed into her dragon form. Then, lifting off of the ground, she slammed her tail into the tearful Banshee, throwing it off of the ground and sending it into the locker, just as Leah slammed the door shut, locking it closed.

"Ha!" Leah said with triumph as she stepped back, Haley reverting back to human form behind her. "Got rid of it! Ha!" However, just as Leah and Haley turned and were about to leave the locker room, when they both heard sobbing from inside the locker, and a pounding against the walls of it.

Both girls screeching to a halt, Leah groaned as she lowered her head. "Aw man..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"So, I'll take you to get some pizza or something..." Haley and Leah were now walking down the sidewalk, the Banshee trailing behind Leah, wailing loudly. "...Sound good?"

"Whatever..." Leah sighed.

"Hey!" Both girls suddenly stopped walking, and they both turned around to see Destiny running up to them. "Wait up!" Destiny called as she reached them. "What the heck was that all about, Leah? Who is this girl?" She pointed to the teary-eyed and whimpering Banshee.

"It's not a she..." Leah growled. "...It's a Banshee. It's trying to tell me that I'm about to die..."

"What?" Destiny asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You can't be serious..."

"Don't believe me..." Leah replied. "...Talk to Haley's talking dog!"

"So, you're just going to take it?" Destiny asked. "You're just going to except death? Aren't you going to try and fight?"

"That's why I have Haley as my personal bodyguard..." Leah stated, patting Haley on the shoulder. "...He can't get me if I have protection..."

LINE BREAK

Leah sat at a booth at a pizza parlor, her hands clasped together, as she waited for Haley to arrive with their food, and listened to the wailing Banshee sitting at the other side of the table. Every time someone walked by the table, Leah's eyes widened, and she would turn her head to look at that person.

"Hey..." Leah finally sighed with relief when she heard Haley's voice, and the next thing Leah knew, Haley slid into the seat opposite her, sliding a plate of pepperoni pizza to her, while she set down her own piece. "...That's your favorite, right?"

"Yeah..." Leah replied sadly as she picked up the piece of pizza, biting into it.

"Hey..." Haley found herself saying as she noticed how glum her friend looked. "...Cheer up. Everything's going to be alright. Seth Zaid is not going to hurt you-"

"Kill me..." Leah muttered, another loud wail coming from the Banshee.

"...Kill you..." Haley corrected herself. "...You want to know how I know this? Because O'm not going to let him. Leah, I'm going to stop him. If I wasn't going to defeat him, I'd have no business being your friend..."

"Thanks..." Leah muttered, picking up her pizza once again, but before she could take a bite, she was interrupted when Haley's communication device starting to ring from her pocket. Leah watched as Haley pulled out her device, just as a holographic image of Sun appeared.

"Yeah, Sun?"

"Haley..." Sun stated. "...I just finished speaking with the Council. They advise you to guard Leah at all times..."

"ALL times?"

"ALL times..." Sun repeated, confirming Haley's question. "...Guard her house at night, and while you are personally with her, never let her out of her sight. In the mean time, the Council will be searching for Zaid. Once Zaid is recaptured, you will be free from guard duty..."

"Alright, Sun..." Haley answered. "...I should get going, then..."

"Very well..." Sun said, and then her holographic image faded away. Sighing, Haley put her communication device back into her pocket.

"So, I guess you heard..."

LINE BREAK

"Mom, Dad, Ian..." Leah called as she closed the front door to her house, followed by the still crying Banshee. "...I'm home!" When she got no immediate answer, Leah walked into the dining room and peeked out of the window, looking at the back of the pink dragon who was standing in front of the house.

"What are you looking at, Leah?" Leah nearly jumped in shock at the sound of a new voice in the room, but she quickly realized that it was her brother. Turning her head as Ian approached her, Leah watched as Ian looked out of the window. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"What is she doing out there?"

"Oh..." Leah nearly felt herself blushing out of foolishness. She had yet to tell her family. "...Uh, Haley is acting as my bodyguard. You know, keeping me safe..."

"Oh..." To Leah's surprise, Ian didn't seem very freaked out about this revelation. "...Well, just as long as she doesn't come into this house while she's a dragon..."

Leah smiled at her brother, but then she felt her heart sink, and her smile faded. "Ian?"

"Yeah?'

"If you know something that your friend doesn't that would hurt her..." Leah began to ask. "...Should you tell her...even if it means hurting her?"

Ian just stared at his younger sister for a moment before he sighed. "Leah..." He said. "...This is something that you are going to have to figure out..."

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley crossed her scaly arms across her chest as she used her improved dragon eyesight to look for anything that could signal danger. At the moment, Haley could see nothing...

LINE BREAK

Leah yawned as she entered her room, closing the door behind her, but not before the Banshee entered along with her, blubbering as tears ran down its cheeks. Leah tried her best to ignore the creature as she walked over to her nightstand, where she picked up a remote. Pressing a button, Leah walked over to her closet as the door slid open. Leah reached for the rack, and pulled out her pajamas.

LINE BREAK

Seeing that there was no known threat outside, Haley could start to feel her eye lids grow heavy. Sighing, Haley took a step back and sat down on the first step that led to the Belden front porch. Her dragon form fading away, Haley sat back, trying to get comfortable...

LINE BREAK

Finishing buttoning her pajamas, Leah slowly got onto her bed, but just as her head touched her pillow, she growled in annoyance at the sound of whimpering from the other side of the room. "Grr..." Leah growled, sitting up and grabbing her pillow. "SHUT UP!" Then, Leah threw her pillow at the Banshee.

The pillow flew across the room and hit the Banshee right on the face, silencing its sobbing.

LINE BREAK

Back outside, Haley was still sitting on the first step, sitting back, her back touching both the second and third step. Haley was about to close her eyes, but before she could, she heard a familiar voice calling her: "HALEY!"

Opening her eyes, Haley sat up and turned her head, seeing Destiny running over to her. "Destiny?" Haley asked, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know what the heck is going on..." Destiny answered. "Who's after Leah? I don't get it."

Unbeknownst to the two girls standing right outside Leah's house, a hushed chuckling came from the roof on the exact other side of the street. Seth Zaid stood on the roof, staring right at the two girls. "Oh, American Dragon..." He chuckled. "...It'll take more than just you to stop me in my quest..."

Then, Zaid started flapping his wings, and he took off, flying across the street, over the heads of both Haley and Destiny, who were too busy talking with each other to notice him. Zaid finally landed on the roof and looked up toward the chimney.

"Bingo..." Zaid grinned.

LINE BREAK

A fiery ball came crashing down from the fireplace. Once it hit the floor of the fireplace, smoke started to roam out of the fireplace and spread into the house. As a grinning Zaid stepped out of the fireball and into the house, the smoke alarm started to go off...

LINE BREAK

Tossing and turning in her bed, Leah groaned at the sound of the smoke alarm, and the loudening sounds of the wails. Groaning, Leah sat up and got off of her bed, slowly walking over to the door.

LINE BREAK

The smoke was thicker downstairs, and as Leah reached the bottom of the stairs, she coughed violently. Waving her hand up and down before her face, trying to clear way for some fresh air, Leah coughed again.

"Aw, what's the matter, Leah?" Leah froze and stared straight ahead as Seth Zaid stepped into view out of the smoke. "Having trouble breathing?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"No..." Leah stared in horror at the big, dark green dragon. "No...It can't be! So...Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming..."

"Gladly..." Zaid grinned cruelly, and the next thing Leah knew, she yelped in pain when she felt two of his steel claws pinch down on her skin. Leah reacted and recovered quickly, looking up at Zaid with wide eyes, just as Zaid lifted off of the ground and slammed his tail into Leah's chest.

Leah shouted out as she felt herself careening backwards, crashing against the cabinet below the sink. Grunting, Leah landed in a sitting position, but she forced herself back into alertness, and she looked through the smoke filled house, searching for Zaid.

With all the smoke, Leah's eyes were beginning to water, and she once again coughed, moving away from the cabinet so that she was on all fours, just as she grunted, falling onto her stomach as Zaid's tail slammed into her back.

Before Leah had a chance to recover, she gasped as she felt Zaid's hands wrap around her throat, lifting her off of the ground and forcing her to look into Zaid's eyes. "Wh...Why are you doing this?" Leah asked.

"Why don't you just shut up and accept your fate?" Zaid growled. However, before Zaid could do anything else, despite the heavy smoke, Leah could hear the light-switch flipping on, and Leah could see that the room had brightened a little bit.

"LEAH!" Leah could hear Ian shouting, and the next thing Leah heard, she heard the sound of a cocking weapon. Zaid must have also heard this, as through the smoke and the tears in her eyes, Leah could see Zaid's ears twitched, and he turned his head to the side, gasping. As Leah looked in the direction that Zaid was now looking, she could see why. Ian was standing the entrance of the kitchen, his parents by his side; in the hands of Mr. Belden was a shotgun.

The next thing Leah knew, she was grunting as Zaid dropped her on the floor, and through the smoke, she could see Zaid flying over to Mr. Belden. Before Mr. Belden could react, Zaid used his claws to swat the shotgun out of his grip. The shotgun hit the kitchen floor and skidded across the floor, out of anyone's grasp.

Then, Zaid butted his head into Mr. Belden's, knocking him backward. Mrs. Belden gasped, and she and her son tried to step forward, but Zaid quickly turned around and roared, making both Ian and his mother step back into submission.

Grinning, Zaid then turned back to face Leah, only to scowl when he saw that Leah had climbed out of the window above the sink, and was now closing it. Growling, Zaid lifted off of the ground and flew over to the window, smashing through it.

Leah ducked beside the wall of the house as the glass window shattered, and quickly glancing behind her as Zaid landed, Leah tried to take a break. Panting, Leah quickly ran out of the alley and into the street, just as she heard Zaid shout: "NO YOU DON'T!"

Leah once again started to run, aiming for across the street, but just as she reached the middle of the street, she grunted as Zaid crashed into her. Grunting again, Leah fell onto her stomach, Zaid's heavy dragon body on top of her. "G...Get off of me!" Leah begged.

"I don't think so..." Zaid growled. "...You're not going anywhere. Just face the truth! I'm going to end you tonight..."

Leah could feel Zaid grab her by the shoulder, and his weight started to come off of her, as if he was starting to stand up. Leah struggled desperately against Zaid's grip, and she looked desperately around the street, finally eying Haley, who was talking to Destiny. Mentally sighing with relief, Leah opened her mouth, and shouted: "HALEY!"

Haley's head quickly jerked from Destiny, and Leah could see that Haley's eyes were widening. "Leah!" She shouted. Just as Leah started to feel herself being forced to her feet, she could see Haley transform into her pink dragon form. "Let her go, Zaid!" She shouted, then she flew over to Zaid, landing right behind him, Zaid turning around to face her, removing his claws from her soldier.

Leah quickly took advantage of this, and she quickly ran to the sidewalk, turning around to see Haley and Zaid facing off.

""Alright, you're out of prison..." Haley told him as they both started to walk around in circles, both always facing each other, as if they were both in some kind of cliché western film.

"Yeah, the very prison that I was placed in thanks to you two..."

"Well, only because you tried to harm my friend..." Haley growled.

"...Revenge..."

"What could Leah have possibly ever done to you?" Haley shot back. "You are the one who attacked her brother!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Zaid shot back.

"No, you don't..." Haley confirmed. "...But I'm willing to make you this deal. We don't have to fight. I don't have to defeat you. Then, you won't have to go back to prison. If you promise to leave Leah and her family alone, I can make sure that you will never again be bothered by the Dragon Council..."

"No, American Dragon..." Zaid snarled. "...I'm willing to be sent back to prison a million times, but I'll always escape! Always! Leah's life will end by my claws! I'm willing to make YOU, American Dragon, a deal! Leave now, and I'll be willing to forgive you for sending me to prison. I won't kill you..."

"No..." Haley growled.

Zaid just stared at Haley for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise. However, then his eyes narrowed, and he snarled, flying toward Haley, flipping over Haley and whirling around, trying to slash her with his claws.

Haley reacted quickly, and she flew off of the ground, flying up into the air, turning and coming back down, opening her mouth and blowing fireballs out of her mouth. Zaid growled, and he lifted off of the ground, slamming his tail into Haley's face.

Haley yelled as she was thrown backwards, and she hit her back against the ground. As Haley slowly sat up, she gasped when she saw Zaid flying back to Leah. "No! Leah!" Haley shouted, and she flew up into the air, coming back down closer to the ground. Flapping her wings as quickly as she could, Haley was soon upon Zaid, and she raised her claws, preparing to slice into his back.

Unfortunately, Zaid smiled evilly as he turned his head to the side, eying Haley. Then, Zaid started to flap his wings, and he flew into the air, just as Haley was about to attack, bringing down her claws. Since Zaid moved out of the way, the only person in front of Haley eas the frozen-in-fear Leah, and as Haley brought her claws down, she sliced into Leah's stomach.

Before Haley could even register what had just happened, Leah shrieked in agony, and she staggered back, her arms clutched over her stomach. "Leah, what happened?" Haley asked, but she soon found out when she saw Leah's arms wrapped around her stomach, and she looked down at her claws, which had drops of blood on them.

"No..." Haley gasped, and she looked back up at Leah, who was backing away in fear. "...No, Leah. I didn't mean..." Haley started, but before she could finish speaking, Leah turned to the side and ran off down the sidewalk, into the dark night.

"No, come back!" Haley called out, but it was too late. Her eyes wide with fear and shock, Haley looked back down at her claws, only to look back up and turn around when she heard evil chuckling. "...You made me do this..." Haley growled, glaring at Zaid as he stood in front of her.

"No, American Dragon..." Zaid grinned. "...You made yourself do it. Your desire to protect her only ended up hurting her. How tragic..."

Haley started to breath heavily as she clenched her clawed fists. "Zaid..." She growled. "...You know my offer before, you can forget it! I'm taking you down! Right now!" Haley roared as she raised her claws, hoping to slash Zaid in the face, but to her surprise, Zaid only laughed.

"American Dragon, you will do nothing to me..." Zaid laughed. "...It is I who will do harm to Leah. You will try to protect her, but now she will want nothing more to do with you. Then, I will end her existence. There is nothing you can do to stop me..."

"You're wrong, Zaid..."

"Oh?" Zaid raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his face. "No, it is you who is wrong, American Dragon. I will slay Leah...and it is all thanks to you..."

Then, Zaid started to laugh evilly yet again as he spread his wings, which he then started to flap. Haley was too angry to do anything, so she just stood where she was, looking up as the laughing Seth Zaid flew off into the night.

"Haley!" Haley finally looked down from the fleeing Zaid, and she turned to see Destiny running over to her. "Haley, why aren't you going after him?"

"I can't..." Haley muttered, looking down at her claws with Leah's blood. "...I don't have it in me..."

LINE BREAK

"Haley..." Sun said, stepping into the back room at Canal Street Electronics, where Haley was lying on the couch, her head buried in her hands. "...Haley, talk to me. What happened out there? Is Leah safe?"

"No..." Haley muttered, looking up from her hands, showing Sun her horrified face.

"He didn't...?" Sun guessed.

"No..." Haley muttered, sitting up. "...Seth Zaid didn't hurt her. Sun...I did."

"What?"

"I hurt her, Sun!"

"How did you do something like that?" Sun asked. To Haley's surprise, there was no judgmental tone in Sun's voice. Instead, she looked confused, and as Sun walked over to the couch and sat down next to Haley, she said: "What happened, Haley? Please talk to me..."

"Sun..." Haley told her. "...I hurt her..."

"I know..." Sun said in a comforting voice. "...But what I don't know, and what I want to know is what happened. Please Haley, you need to tell me. Did you do it on purpose?"

"No!" Haley told her vehemently, her eyes wide with disgust. "No! I would never hurt her!"

"Then what happened, Haley?"

"Sun..." Haley took a deep breath, and then started to explain. "...Destiny came over, and she started to ask me about what was going on. Then, somehow, Seth Zaid got into Leah's house. Leah ran outside, and I started to fight him. My attack meant for Zaid...harmed Leah..."

"So, what you're saying is that it was a complete accident..."

"Yes." Haley confirmed, lowering her head.

"Well, it is just my opinion..." Sun smiled slightly. "...That if that is the case, then Leah will not even be mad at you. She will know that you were only trying to help..."

"You're sure?" Haley asked, turning her head to the side so that she was looking into Sun's eyes.

"I'm positive..." Sun told her.

LINE BREAK

The next day at school, Haley took a deep breath as she entered the girl's locker room. Leah, Haley and Destiny all had their lockers right next to each other, and as Haley approached the three lockers, Destiny had already finished getting dressed for gym class, and she was sitting on the bench, tying her tennis shoe laces.

"Destiny..." Haley said softly as she set her bag down. "...Where's Leah?"

To Haley's surprise, Destiny ignored her, only take in a deep breath before she stood up, only shooting Haley a glare. Before Haley could open her mouth, Haley's eyes widened as she saw Leah slowly walk up to her locker. She wore a simple white tank-top, and Haley could easily see the bandages wrapped around her stomach underneath it.

"I talked to the coach..." Leah said quietly as she looked at Destiny. Destiny nodded at her, as Leah stared right at Haley, and to Haley's horror, Leah's eyes widened, displaying the emotion of pure fright; an emotion that Haley had not seen directed at her coming from Leah since the beginning of their senior year of high school, before Leah had learned to trust Haley.

"Leah, please..." Haley begged, but the frightened Leah backed up quickly, to the point that she hissed in pain, and she brought her hand to her bandaged stomach. "Leah, please just talk to me..." Haley begged.

"N...No..." Leah quickly shook her head, anger and hurt now joining the emotion of fear in her eyes. "...I trusted you! And you turn around and hurt me..."

"Leah, no..."

"Shut up, Haley..." Leah told her. "...I should have expected as much from a barbaric dragon. Stay away from me, Haley. I'm getting a restraining order filed after school. I never want you to talk to me again, and I'm moving my locker away from you..."

"Leah..."

"Leave me alone, Haley..." Leah told her, before she turned and walked away from the locker and out of the room. Destiny just stood with her back to Haley for a moment before she finally turned her head to the side, so Haley could see her unreadable expression. Then, Destiny turned and followed Leah, leaving Haley alone.

Her fall out with her friends dawning on her, Leah sat down on the bend and burying her head in her hands, even as the coach's whistle rang out, echoing through the halls, all of the gym students leaving their lockers and leaving the room.

Now, Haley was all alone in the locker room, but she didn't notice. All she was aware of was how alone she felt...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Aw, isn't that sad? Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

**Disclaimer: Recognize the title? Yeah, I don't own the movie that this chapter/episode's title is referencing.**

Chapter/Episode 18: Chitty, Chitty Dragon Chi

Haley looked around the cafeteria as she entered the room, carrying her lunch tray with both hands. Sighing, Haley slowly made her way over to the corner of the cafeteria. Turning around, Haley put her back to the wall and slid down to the floor so she could sit down and eater lunch.

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog walked into the back room of Canal Street Electronics, where he saw Haley lying on the couch on her stomach, her face not visible. "Oh..." Fu whistled when he saw her, but then he smiled. "...Hey kid, let me guess. You're going through what Jake went through..." Fu then stood up on his hind paws and put his front paws together, giving Haley and sickening loving look. "...Oh, my best friends, they hate me! Whoa!"

Before Fu knew it, Haley's dragon tail had appeared, and it started to come down where he was standing. Fu Dog quickly got back down on all fours and ran to the side, just as Haley's tail came crashing down onto the wooden floor.

"Okay, okay!" Fu tried to tell her. "I was only kidding! Yeesh! Sue a dog for trying to cheer ya up! Whoa!" Once again, Fu turned and started to run for the exit as Haley blew a torrent of fire at him. "Kid, stop!" Fu begged as he ran for the exit, only to come to an abrupt halt when he bumped into legs that were covered by a sky blue dress.

Falling onto his belly, Fu looked up to see Sun staring down at him with a stern look on her face. "Fu Dog, stop harassing Haley. She's going through a very difficult time..."

Sun then looked back up at Haley and walked over to the couch. "Haley, this is not healthy..." She told her student. "...I think you need to get some fresh air..."

"And what do you expect me to do outside?" Haley demanded with a low, depressed voice. "...Be alone and lament over my loss of friends?"

"Haley..." Sun told her student. "...If they want to hold one accident against you, then they are not your friends..."

"Then I have no friends..."

"That isn't true, Haley..." Sun told her, putting her hand on Haley's shoulder. "...You do have friends." Then, changing the subject, she said: "Come on, let's go for a walk. We'll all go..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley looked down at the cement as she walked beside Sun and Fu Dog down the sidewalk. "Feel any better?" Sun asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Not really..." Haley answered, slowly looking up. "...I want to go home and go to bed..."

"We..." Sun started, trying to think of something to keep her dragon student occupied. "...could go back to the shop and train. Would you like that?"

"No."

"You usually enjoy training..." Sun told her.

"Well, not today..." Haley replied before she slowly walked away from Sun.

LINE BREAK

"Well, I'd be ashamed too..." Greggy, a member of the Dragon Council sat back in his chair, staring at a female emerald dragon. "...Am I right, Dragon Annelie?"

The German Dragon, Amanda Annelie stood before him, looking down at the floor. "So, wait?" Greggy finally asked, standing up. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Ever since I lost the tournament to the American Dragon..." Annelie exclaimed, in a thick German accent. "...The other dragons in Germany have looked down upon me. I finally couldn't take anymore, so I came here..."

"Yeah..." Greggy replied slowly. "...That still doesn't tell me what you want..."

"I want..." Annelie explained. "...A chance to do something useful. Perhaps...I could do something on this island..."

"Like what?"

"Anything..." Annelie answered. "You are the Council member, you tell me..."

"I don't know..."

Annelie just stared at Greggy for a moment, before she frowned. "You are not helping me." She growled. "Am I wrong when I say that you are supposed to help me. You have no business being on the Council..."

"And yet..." Greggy sat back down and leaned back in his chair, a big grin on his face. "...I am. And you are only a disgraced little dragon..."

Hearing this, Annelie scowled before she turned around. "Forget it..." The German Dragon growled. "...I'll talk to another Council member..."

"Hey, that's fine with me..." Greggy grinned again as Annelie turned and stormed out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed sadly as she walked toward her house. Unbeknownst to the teenaged dragon, on the roof of a nearby house, the handle of a light blue staff touched the roof of the house, a black boot followed by blood-red pants touching the roof seconds later.

The Hunter chuckled evilly as he watched Haley walk home. Then, The Hunter leapt from the roof, flying through the air for a few seconds, before he landed right in front of Haley, making her skid to a stop. As he held his staff in his hands, The Hunter chuckled again, while Haley scowled.

"Didn't I defeat you?" Haley growled.

"Stupid dragon..." The Hunter spat. "...It will take a lot more than you merely stripping me of that curse to stop me! In fact, I should probably be thanking you..."

"For what?" Haley demanded.

"...For taking away that beast inside of me..." The Hunter shrugged, a happy look in his eyes. "...Did you really think that without the powers, I would be as good as defeated? Wrong, Haley Long! Perhaps you forgot in the last eleven years since my kind was wiped out, but we were formidable opponents..."

"I didn't forget..." Haley growled."...But yes, I thought you would be gone for good. You were out of my hair for so long..."

"Simply biding my time..." The Hunter told her. "...I've been keeping an eye on you, Haley. I've been waiting for the right time to finally slay you. Now, I will..."

The Hunter then twirled his staff and charged at Haley, Haley merely jumping into the air and transforming in to her pink dragon form in a bright light. "Can we do this when I'm in a better mood?" Haley looked down on her foe. "Like, maybe after I've taken care of some of my other problems..."

The Hunter merely growled, and he swung his staff up at her. Haley flew up higher into the air to avoid the swipe, and she managed to slam her tail into The Hunter's chest. The Hunter grunted as he fell backwards, landing on the sidewalk on his back at Haley landed.

"It seems to me..." Haley grinned, not bothered by the fact that sinking to the low of tormenting a criminal was making her feel a little better. "...That you're fighting stinks now that you don't have your chi..."

"Shut up, dragon!" The Hunter growled, quickly grabbing his staff and sitting up, pointing his now glowing staff at her chest.

Haley reacted quickly, and she slammed her tail into The Hunter's chest once more, only this time, her blow was more devastating to her foe. The Hunter grunted, careening back and flying through the air with a shout, disappearing out of sight.

Once The Hunter was out of sight, Haley sighed as she lowered back to the ground.

LINE BREAK

The Hunter continued to shout as he flew backwards through the air, until he crashed into the wall of a rundown shack. The Hunter grunted as he hit the wall, which gave way, dropping The Hunter onto the floor inside the shack.

Growling, The Hunter sat up, rubbing his head as a pair of legs quickly walked up to him. Looking up, The Hunter could see the thief looking down on him. "Well..." She said. "...She defeated you. At least she conveniently set you packing back to your own hideout..."

The Hunter growled again as he got to his feet, and he turned to face the thief. "I've been thinking..." He growled. "...About my chi...Get it back for me."

"What?!" the thief demanded. "Do I look like a person who pulls off jobs like that?"

"If you want your freedom..." The Hunter growled, getting up closer to face. "...Then yes. Yes, you are..."

The thief scowled, just staring at The Hunter before she finally spoke: "Fine, but once you have it back, I'm out of here. I don't even know what you're planning anymore..."

"You can go after I have the Ucrono Hourglass..." The Hunter turned around, putting his hands on his hips. "...I still plan to bring my people back..."

"What about the robot?"

"That was a complete failure..." The Hunter replied, growling. "...It helped me realize that there can be no substitute. My plans to bring my clan back will only happen if I get that hourglass..."

"Well, why do you need your powers to do that?" the thief asked. "You're just wasting my time..."

"Well, that's too bad!" The Hunter retorted, turning back around to face her. "...You do everything I tell you until I get that hourglass. Then, you can go."

"Exactly..." the thief replied. "...So why don't you just have me get that?"

"I don't trust you to get the Hourglass..." The Hunter replied. "...At least, not after all your failures. This will be the perfect opportunity for you to earn my trust again. I hope you can earn it...Quite frankly, your attitude is getting on my nerves..."

The thief just stared at The Hunter for a moment, before she finally growled: "I'll get your stupid chi..." Then, she turned and stormed out of the shack.

The Hunter just watched as the door closed behind the thief. After a moment, The Hunter finally called out: "Uh, you do know that you're supposed to use the staff, right?"

LINE BREAK

Sun sat at the counter in the front of Canal Street Electronics, lost in thought. She felt bad for Haley, and wanted to help her, but she knew that if Haley didn't want to be helped, there was nothing that she could do. Sun was sure that Haley did want help, she just wasn't ready yet. She just had to come to terms by herself. Then, Haley could be helped.

Sun was suddenly pulled out her thoughts when she heard the bell over the door ring; looking up, Sun nearly gasped when she saw Haley entering the shop. "Haley, what are you doing here?" Sun asked. "I thought you were going home."

"I was going home..." Haley answered. "...But on my way, I was attacked. Sun...The Hunter's back..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

An elevator shaft burst out through the grass, and the doors slid opened, allowing the dragon Sun and the dragon Haley to step out. "We should hurry..." Sun told her pupil as they walked along the grass. Finally, the two dragons arrived at the doors of the Main Hall, but when they opened the door, they were surprised to see that only Greggy was sitting at the table, which he placed his feet on.

When Greggy saw Haley and Sun enter, he grinned. "What's up, cuz?" He asked Haley.

"Shut up..." Haley muttered as she and Sun stopped in front of the desk. "...We came here because we have a problem. The Council said that they would be looking for The Hunter. He's still on the loose, and he attacked me on my way home..."

"So?" Greggy asked. "...How is that a problem for me? It seems like it's only a problem for you..."

Sun was not surprised to see a hint of red spreading across Haley's cheeks as she tensed, and she clenched her fists. "Greggy, how did you even get to be on the Council?!" Haley growled.

"Cuz, I have my ways..." Greggy grinned.

Haley was about to say something else, but before she could, the doors opened once again, and Haley turned her head to see Amanda Annelie, the German Dragon, walk into the room. Quickly recognizing her from the tournament, Haley tried her best to conjure a warm smile at her. However, Annelie did not seem to notice; either that, or she just didn't care.

"I talked to the other Councilors..." Annelie told Greggy. "...And they think that it would be fine for me to stay and work here..."

"Fine..." Greggy shrugged. "...Now they can find you a job..."

LINE BREAK

"Here..." Back in the shack, The Hunter handed his staff to the thief. "...This staff can take you anywhere. I'm sure that by now, you know just how to use it. Let it take you to that island..."

"How do you know your chi is being held there?" The thief demanded.

"Oh, I'm not sure..." The Hunter told her. "...Yet, that would be the first place I would look. If it isn't there, try that store that that dragon owns. If it's still not there, you'll have a long search ahead of you..."

LINE BREAK

Haley and Sun followed Annelie out of the Main Hall and out onto the grass. To Haley's surprise, she found that Greggy had also followed them out of the hall, and he was now grinning. "What do you want, Greggy?" Haley demanded, turning around and yelling at him.

"Aw, is my younger cousin in a bad mood?" Greggy taunted.

"No..." Haley told him, a slight grin spreading across her face. "...Not after I'm done with you, cuz..." She said the word "cuz" with disdain, and she took a step toward Greggy; to Haley's pleasure, Greggy seemed to get the message, and he stepped back. Haley smiled, but just as she turned around, her smile faded when she saw a bright green orb appear, and the next thing she knew, the thief was standing on the grass.

"No... Haley gasped.

Then, without even realizing what she was doing, Haley took off, and flew by Annelie, landing right in front of the thief. "What are you doing here?" Haley growled, just as the thief reached for her belt and pulled out her gun.

"Take me to the chi..." She told Haley.

"Haley!" Haley could hear Sun shouting out her name, and the next things Haley knew, she glanced back to see Sun, Greggy and Annelie, all in dragon form, standing behind her, ready to fight. "Don't hurt her..." Sun warned.

Somewhat relieved to see that she had an army behind her, Haley turned back to face the thief, only to gasp in surprise when she saw that the gun was pointed right at her head. "I will slay her..."

Haley once again turned her head to the side toward her small "army", only this time, it was because Greggy scoffed. "That's fine with me!"

"WHAT?!" Haley roared, clenching her fists, glaring at her younger cousin, just as Sun was doing.

"Relax, cuz..." Greggy smiled at her. "...As a dragon, you need to think of the good of your kind before yourself. You're a necessary casualty if it means that that dragon won't get his chi back..."

"You..." The thief suddenly growled, hearing Greggy talk, taking the gun away from Haley's head and pointing it at Greggy.

"AAAH! MOMMY!" Greggy shouted, and his dragon form faded away, reverting back to his human form. Greggy then squatted down on the ground, in somewhat of a fetal position, as he put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it.

Haley was amused by her cousin's cowardice, but she pulled her attention away from him, seeing that the thief was stuck, staring at Greggy. Haley used this time to her advantage; lifting off of her feet, Haley slammed her tail into the thief's chest. The thief grunted, and she was thrown backwards, flipping backwards across the grass before she landed on her stomach with a grunt.

Haley quickly flew over to the fallen villain, but just as she landed, the thief picked herself up, pressing a button on her belt, causing rockets to appear. Grinning, the thief lifted off of the ground and sped up into the air.

Believing that the thief was retreating, Haley lowered her guard, and she watched as the thief ascended into the air, only to gasp when she saw that the thief was spun back and was now flying toward her. Before Haley could react, the thief had gained too much speed, and she slammed into her.

Haley grunted, and she flipped backwards several times as she reeled back; after hitting her stomach against the grass for the seventh time, Haley reached out and dug her claws into the grass. Even though this did not stop her journey across the island, it stopped her from flipping across the grass.

Finally, Haley finally came to a stop. At first, she sighed with relief, but then her eyes widened as she saw the grass and dirt that her claws were dug into, give way, revealing the glowing chi under the ground. Haley quickly looked up, and she could see the thief running up to where she was. Thinking quickly, Haley reached into the small hole and pulled out the chi, taking off into the air just as the thief arrived at the hole.

Just as the thief looked up at Haley, Haley flew away, landing a couple feet away, right next to where Annelie and Sun were just landing. Growling, the thief turned around, just as Haley spoke: "You're never going to get this chi. We won't let you have it..."

The thief just stared at the three dragons for a moment, before she finally smiled. "Dragons...She said. "...With the motivations that I have, it is only a matter of time before I get that chi. It'll be mine..."

"Fat chance!" Haley told her. "...Because you'll come back here, but the chi won't be here. I'm taking it off of this island, and you'll never find it..."

Once again, the thief just stared at Haley before she finally smiled: "We'll see..." She said. "...But, just remember this, dragons. I have the right motivations. I'll do anything to get away from that horrible dragon. Even slay all three of you..."

Haley, Sun and Annelie then watched as the thief tapped the staff on the ground, disappearing in an orb of bright green light.

"Haley..." Sun quickly turned toward Haley. "...You shouldn't have told her that. Now, we will have to find a place to stash it where she will never find it..."

"Don't worry, Sun..." Haley told her. "...We can always hold it at the shop..."

"She'll find it there, Haley..."

"We can find a place..." Haley tried to say.

"Wrong, Haley..." Sun told her. "...Since you let your big, dragon mouth do the talking, you will find a hiding place for it. In the meantime, I will talk to the Council. Perhaps they will finally send an army to finally capture those two..."

"But, Sun..." Haley said. "...Exactly where am I supposed to find a place to hide this chi?"

"That's your job as the American Dragon, Haley..." Sun told her. "...Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to the Council..."

Haley tried to say something else, but before she could form words, Sun started to walk off down the grass, leaving Haley and Annelie alone. "Great..." Haley groaned. "...How am I supposed find a place to hide this?"

Annelie looked up from the grass and slowly looked at Haley. "American Dragon..." She spoke. "...I...may be able to help you out..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Annelie answered. "...I think I know a place to hide the chi..."

"You do?"

"Yes..." Annelie smiled slightly. "...And I think you'll be satisfied..."

LINE BREAK

In a bright green orb of light, the thief returned back to the shack. The thief stared straight ahead, and she found The Hunter leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and an angry look in his eyes. "You didn't get my chi back, did you?" He asked.

"The dragon got to it before I could..." the thief told him, scowling. "...By now, I'm certain that your chi is off of the island. She's going to find a place where you won't be able to find it..."

"Don't you mean 'you'?" The Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "You want to get out of here, don't you?"

This time, the thief didn't even bother trying to glare at The Hunter. Instead, the thief tapped the staff against the floor, disappearing in a bright green orb of light once again.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Alright, so where is this place that you want to stash the chi?" Haley asked Annelie, as they stood at the edge of the island, looking down at the roaring waves of water below them. "And are you sure that she will never be able to find it?"

"I am certain, American Dragon..." Annelie told her. "...Because I assure you, that she will never think of looking for the chi in Germany..."

"Germany?" Haley asked, shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, American Dragon..."

"Oh, I don't know..." Haley grabbed her left arm with her right hand's claws, looking down at her feet. "...I don't think we could make it to Germany on our own. Also, I just went to England a few weeks ago; I'm not really in the mood for-"

"You can stop, American Dragon..." Annelie told her. "...You do not have to go. I will take the chi by myself..."

"You would do that?" Haley asked, amazed. "Why?"

"My fellow dragons in Germany would be impressed..." Annelie answered, a proud smile on her face. "...After you defeated me at the tournament, things have not gone well for me. This would be my chance to impress my country again..."

"Okay..." Haley considered this. "...But do you think you could get going before she strikes again? She could come back here at any time, or she could strike at Sun's shop..."

"I will leave first thing in the morning, American Dragon..."

LINE BREAK

The Hunter now sat against the wall, glaring at the thief, who was still standing on the other side of the room. The thief watched The Hunter's every move, until she finally could take the silence no more. "What?!" She demanded. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Aren't you going to get my dragon chi?" The Hunter asked coyly.

"And just where do you expect me to go?"

"Anywhere!" The Hunter shouted, jumping to his feet, his coy tone now one of impatience. "I don't care what you have to do, just get my chi back! Go to that small, dirty shop that the Dragon Master stays at! I don't care!"

LINE BREAK

"Here, you can stay here for the night..." Haley said, showing Annelie to the back room at ther Canal Street, walking her over to the couch. "...I've spent a couple nights on this sofa, and I can say from experience, that it's not bad..."

"Thank you, American Dragon..." Annelie said as she set down the glowing dragon chi on the table. "Now, if you will excuse me..."

"Of course..." Haley said sheepishly, stepping back. "...I apologize..."

Then, Haley turned, and hurried out of the room, as Annelie sat down on the couch, stretching her scaly arms out.

LINE BREAK

Haley exited the shop and stepped out into the night, in complete dragon form. Turning her head in both directions, Haley started to look for any sign of trouble.

When it seemed like there was no sign of anything, Haley turned and walked back into the shop. Just as the door closed behind her, a bright green orb of light flashed on the street.

LINE BREAK

Inside the shop, Haley walked over to the counter, and after reverting to her human form, she sat down at the stool and yawned. Once she was done yawning, she slowly put her head down on the table, only to jerk it back up in only a few seconds after she heard the bell above the door ring out, and Haley could immediately see the grinning thief.

"So, I take it you still have the chi?" the thief asked. "I thought so. That's why I returned so quickly..."

"Yeah, the chi is still here..." Haley growled, slowly getting off the stool. "...But you're still not going to get it..."

"Don't be too sure about that, Dragon..." the thief warned, reaching for her belt and pulling out her gun. "...So...let's make this easy. Where is the chi? You tell me, and we both get what we want. I'll let you keep your life, and I get one step closer to-uggh!"

Before she could finish speaking, the thief grunted as Haley slammed her tail into her chest. The thief grunted again as she hit the wall, and Haley, now in dragon form, lowered to the ground. "I want The Hunter to lose his dragon chi forever and to go to jail..." Haley growled. "...Now, how am I going to be happy if he gets his chi back?"

"You would have gotten to keep your miserable life, you stupid..." the thief growled at first, but she stopped herself and simply pointed her gun at Haley...

LINE BREAK

In the back room, Annelie was lying on her back in the couch, staring up at the dark ceiling, trying to drift off to sleep, only to jump in surprise when she heard a loud boom coming from the front of the shop.

Annelie slowly sat up and got to her feet, but before she could take even one step, Haley crashed through the wall, landing on her back, just as the thief jumped through the very same hole, pointing her gun right at Annelie. "Don't you make one move..." the thief warned her. "...Or you're going to regret it. Got it?"

Annelie did not answer the thief; instead, she only stared at her. Apparently, this was not good enough for the thief, for she seemed to get angry. "I asked you if you understand me!" She growled. "Do you?!"

Annelie still didn't answer, which only served to make the thief angrier. The thief growled, and she started to take a step closer to Annelie, but before she could fire her weapon, Haley's tail suddenly returned to life, and she snagged the weapon, throwing it across the room.

"What the...?" the thief was shocked, in without her weapon, and in her surprise, she lowered her guard, allowing Annelie to lift off of her feet and blow fire at her. The thief reacted quickly, and she jumped up over Annelie, landing right on the table that the chi was on.

"About time..." the thief said, looking down at the chi, but just as she was about to bend over to pick it up, Annelie's emerald tail wrapped around her neck, lifting her off of the table, just as Haley started to stand up. "Let go of me!"

"Happy to..." Annelie told her, releasing the thief from her grip. The thief grunted as she smashed into the side of the table, the other side of the table shooting up into the air so that the table was on its side, the dragon chi flying off the table and across the room.

"No!" Haley shouted. "What did you just do?"

Haley then turned and attempted to run after the chi, but she stopped with a gasp of surprise as the thief jumped over her head, landing right in front of the chi. Laughing, the thief scooped up the chi in both of her hands before she ran out of the room.

The bell over the door soon rang out, and the thief's laughing faded. Annelie and Haley were now left alone to cope with their failure.

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed as she exited the Main Hall on the Island of Draco. Stepping out onto the grass, she stopped when she saw Annelie standing against the wall, a worried look on her face. "What did they say?" She asked.

"They said that it is my duty to defeat them both..." Haley sighed.

"And me?"

"You're going to have to talk to them about that topic..." Haley turned around to face Annelie, an unhappy look on her face. "...Because to be perfectly honest, I don't think that it is fair that they are putting this task all on me..."

"They are your enemies..." Annelie tried to say.

"So?!" Haley growled. "...It's your fault that she got away with the chi! Don't you understand that?! You had her! You could have had your glory! And all you had to do was keep hold of her until we got back here. Then, part of the problem would have been solved. Since you didn't do that, I have an even bigger problem on my hands. As if I wasn't going through enough as it is. So, to answer your question, I'm not going to. You can talk to them yourself..."

Taking a deep breath, Haley then turned around and walked off, leaving Annelie alone.

LINE BREAK

"Sun, it wasn't my fault..." Haley tried to explain to her Dragon Master, as they both sat at the counter at Canal Street Electronics, drinking tea. "...I didn't tell her to let her go..."

"I know you didn't, Haley..." Sun took a sip of her tea. "...And it isn't her fault, and it isn't your fault. Things like this happen, and that is why dragons go through years of training. To prevent events like these..."

"Yeah..." Haley agreed quietly. "...But...I'm still not happy about having to take care of it all by myself when the job should go to the one who let her go. It's a lot to dump on my shoulders..."

"You aren't alone, Haley..." Sun told her. "...You know that I will help you, and I'm certain that Fu Dog will help as well..."

"He'd better..." Haley muttered, taking a sip of her tea. Lowering her cup, Haley smiled slightly. "...In any case, I appreciate you helping me with this..."

"Of course..." Sun returned the smile. "...You have never been alone in your duties as the American Dragon, and you never will be..."

LINE BREAK

The Hunter sat against the wall in the dark shack, his arms crossed, staring straight at the door. Finally, his waiting paid off, and the door quickly opened and the thief stepped inside, the chi in her hands. "I have it..." She reported.

"Finally!" The angry look in The Hunter's eyes faded, and he got to his feet. "Come here..." He motioned for her to come over to him. "...Hurry..."

The thief wordlessly approached The Hunter, and held out her hands, the glowing chi soaring up from her hands and flying over to The Hunter and hitting him in the chest. A swirling blood-red colored vortex consumed The Hunter, and when it faded, he was in full dragon form, flying in the air.

"Excellent..." The Hunter grinned. "...Now...to get that hourglass..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it.**

**The main thing that I am disappointed about is that I had to add quite a bit of dialogue for time. **


	19. Chapter 19

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 19: Power Be Gone

The doors to the prison were pushed open, and a big, beefy grey dragon restrained with glowing green shackles was escorted by two armored guards out onto the grass, where Greggy was standing. "Is he fit for the jog, Councilor?" one of the guards asked him.

Greggy just looked the prisoner over before he shook his head. "No..." Greggy said. "...He isn't the right one. Get another prisoner. We have plenty..."

"Yes, sir..." the other guard replied as he and his fellow guard turned the prisoner around and walked him back into the prison. Greggy crossed his arms and smiled as he waited for the guards to return. A few moments later, the guards returned, only this time, they were escorting a young woman who was restrained with glowing green shackles. The woman wore a dirty black tank top and a dirty black skirt, and her long red hair was braided. Beebe scowled as the guards stopped her in front of Greggy.

"How about her?" the second guard asked.

Greggy once again stared to look her over, and when he was done, he smiled. "I think she'll do just fine..." Greggy said. "...Take her to the Main Hall, and remove her cuffs. I'll be there in a moment..."

LINE BREAK

Beebe scowled and pulled away from the two guards just as soon as her shackled removed. Beebe continued to scowl at them as she backed up against the wall, only to look away from the guards when the big doors were pushed open, and Greggy walked in, carrying a bucket which had some scrubbing tool and a bunch of cleaner inside.

Greggy smiled as he placed the bucket onto the big table, and his smile widened as he turned to face Beebe. "Today is going to be an exciting day for you, prisoner..." He told her. "...Because today, you get to spend an hour or two outside of your cell. Today, I want to scrub my seat at this table. It needs to be spotless for the next important meeting. Don't even bother with the other seats and spaces, because they aren't as important as I am. Get to work..."

Beebe just continued to stare at Greggy, a look of extreme anger and hatred on her face. Finally, Beebe smiled slightly as she slowly walked over to the table, pulling the scrubber out of the bucket. "Whatever you say..." She told him, a hint of deception in her tone.

However, Greggy didn't seem to notice this, as he turned to the two guards. "You can leave now..."

As Beebe started to scrub the table with the cleaner, she could see out of the corner eye as the two guards handed her shackles to Greggy and left the Main Hall. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Beebe grinned. She was now alone with the idiot Council member.

"Yeah..." Greggy said as he got behind Beebe, looking at her work. "...Be sure to get the table real good..."

"Yes, sir..." Beebe said, as she continued to scrub. She continued to scrub for about another minute, and when she was certain that Greggy was still right behind her, she pretended to dunk the scrubber back into the bucket, only to grab the handle of the bucket with her other hand. Then, turning around quickly, she swung the bucket, the bucket hitting Greggy in the side of the face.

As the bucket splintered and Greggy stepped back, Beebe reached out and grabbed the shackles from his hand, before she took her chance and took off running for the door. Beebe threw the doors open and continued running down the grass, until she came to the edge of the island, looking down at the water hundreds of feet below.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Beebe suddenly turned around when she heard a voice, and she could see both of the guards. standing behind her. "Are you planning to escape?" The first guard asked. "We can't let you do that..."

"Let's get her!" The second guard growled, and they both flew at her. Beebe reacted quickly, and she jumped to the side, running over to the big tree a couple feet away. Both dragon guards flew out passed the edge, but they stopped themselves and started to fly over to the tree, skidding to a stop so that they were facing Beebe, who was backed up against the tree.

"You've got nowhere to go!" The second guard growled as he lashed out with his tail, aiming for Beebe's feet. However, Beebe jumped up, dodging the tail, and the tail sliced through the tree. Creaking could be heard, and the tree slowly tipped over, falling off of the ledge, a splash of water could be heard a few seconds later.

"Thanks for helping me escape..." Beebe smiled at them, and then, before either guard could do anything, Beebe jumped off of the ledge. Shocked, both guards looked over the edge, seeing Beebe land on the tree as it floated in the water.

LINE BREAK

Below the island, on the tree, Beebe started to chuckle evilly as the current took her and the tree farther and farther away from the island...

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Greggy groaned as he sat on a bed in the hospital on the island, Fred Nerk wrapping a bandage onto his cheek. "Councilor, what happened?" Nerk asked. "Are you telling me that she escaped?"

"Unfortunately..." Greggy moaned.

"Do you have any idea of what you just caused, Councilor?" Nerk demanded sternly, putting his hands on his hips. "...Because of you, a threat to all dragons has just been re-released into the world..."

"It's not my fault..." Greggy claimed. "...It was the two guards who removed her shackles and cut down a tree for her to use to escape. I'm the victim here..."

"No, Councilor..." Nerk replied. "...The victims are all of the dragons in this world who are now at risk...The way I see it, there is only one dragon who can stop her. Who better than her own cousin?"

LINE BREAK

Holly Jennings, a member of the Dragon Council, lied on her bed in an old, rundown house, listening to loud rock music, coming from an old boom-box. Holly gazed up at the ceiling of her family's old house, the ceiling of the room she occupied when she was a child and teenager.

Suddenly, Holly's ear twitched as she picked up some sound that was coming from downstairs. Holly quickly sat up and got off of the bed. Holly left her room and walked down the hall before walking down the stairs to the door. Putting her eye to the peep-hole, Holly gasped as she saw Fred Nerk standing on the porch.

"Oh, crud..." Holly took a step away from the door. "...Crud, crud, crud, crud!" All Holly knew was that she could not let Nerk know that she was not hurt. She had to find a way to hide the fact that she was no longer hurt.

Holly quickly walked into the dining room, where she quickly spotted a roll of bandages on the table. Quickly morphing into her purple dragon form, Holly grabbed the roll and folded her wing that had been damaged closer so that she could wrap it up. Her wing had completely healed, although it still had a small slit in it from where the knife pierced it. As Holly slowly started to wrap it up, a second set of nocks came against the door.

"Coming!" Holly shouted. "Just give me a minute!"

Finally finishing wrapping her wing, Holly turned and walked over to the door. Opening it, Holly stepped back, allowing the human Nerk to enter the house. "Sorry I wasn't able to get to the door quicker, Fred..." Holly apologized. "...My wing still really hurts..."

Nerk closed the door behind himself. "Holly, I'm going to need you to come back to your duties..."

"What?" Holly asked. "...I...I...I can't do that. I'm still on medical leave. Fred, I couldn't do anything..."

"Holly, we have a problem..." Nerk continued. "...A problem that I feel only you are suited to solve..."

"Why don't you ask the American Dragon?" Holly retorted. "Really, Fred. I'm not up for anything yet..."

"Holly..." Nerk cut her off. "You remember your cousin? Beebe?"

"Yeah..."

"Today, she escaped from her prison..."

LINE BREAK

Haley Long flapped her wings as she flew through the air, her communication device in her hand. Haley swooped down onto the ground, landing, just as the holographic image of Sun spoke. "Haley, are you there yet?"

"Yeah, I'm here..." Haley answered, looking at the large building right in front of her. "...But I still don't get how leprechauns could kidnap a baby goblin. That doesn't make any sense to me..."

"A lot of things don't make sense, Haley..." Sun told her. "...But they still happen. Now, no more questions. You need to go in there and rescue the captive..."

"Alright, Sun..." Haley answered. She lowered the communication device and took a step closer to the building, but before she could reach the door, she yelped and jumped back in surprise when the wall beside Haley splintered, three leprechauns and a young goblin came crashing through. Frozen in surprise, Haley watched as the young goblin quickly got up and ran away before the three leprechauns could react.

However, that was not what surprised Haley. What surprised Haley was that after the three leprechauns slowly rose to their feet, was the woman with braided red hair, black tank-top and black mini-skirt, stepping out of the building.

"Stay out!" The woman shouted at them. "This place is mine now!"

The woman then turned around and walked back into the building, as the leprechauns rushed off. As soon as the woman was back inside, Haley sighed with relief, thankful that she was not spotted. However, something started to bug Haley, and just as she took off into the air, it hit her.

"Was that...Holly's cousin?"

LINE BREAK

"So, let me get this straight..." Back at her old house, Holly was sitting next to Nerk on the couch. "...Beebe attacked Gregory and then tricked the guards into cutting down a tree so that she could sail away?"

"That about sums it up..." Nerk answered. "...Yeah..."

"And they didn't even try to go after her?"

"No..."

"Just...why?" Holly finally asked. "...That sounds pretty stupid to me. So, now you're coming to me?"

"Pretty much..."

Holly groaned as she buried her head in her clawed hands. "Fred..." She groaned. "...Why? Just...why? I'm still on leave. I can't do anything. I'm not going to be able to fight her. Seriously, can't you get Haley or something?"

"She's your cousin..."

Holly sighed, and she raised her head, turning it so she could look at Nerk. Finally, she spoke: "Alright, I'll try..." She said. "...But after we've re-captured her, I get to come back to my so-called vacation."

"Fine with me..." Nerk answered. Holly nodded, and she slowly got up; just as Holly turned her back to Nerk and started to move away from the couch, Nerk suddenly reached out and grabbed the bandage wrapped around Holly's wing, ripping it off, exposing Holly's healed wing.

"So, you seem to be fine..." Nerk crossed her arms. "...How long have you been well enough to come back, Councilor?"

"How did you catch on?" Holly asked, slowly turning around, showing off her embarrassed caught expression.

"The poorly wrapped bandages..." Nerk answered, his expression softening. "...Holly...I understand..."

"No, you don't..." Holly told him. "...There's nothing to understand. I'm just a very lazy dragon. I'd rather just sit in the house that used to belong to my murderous mother and stew in my own depression."

"You don't want to go back..." Nerk stood up. "...You don't want to resume your duties. You don't want to go back to an island where you get put down for knowing that Jake-a-roo and his hunter girlfriend did absolutely nothing wrong. Holly...I was there. I saw it. You're not alone..."

Holly just kept on staring at Nerk for a moment before her expression softened, and she looked down. "Alright..." She muttered. "...Give me a moment to get my things. I'm coming with you..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Two pairs of wings stopped flapping as Holly and Nerk landed on the Island of Draco. Both reverting to their human form, Holly now wearing the traditional Council robes, they both walked over to the doors of the Main Hall, only to see that there was an armored guard was standing in front of the doors.

"We need to get through..." Holly told him.

"Councilors..." The guard said. "...The American Dragon is inside. She wishes to speak with Councilor Jennings..."

"Well, she's here..." Nerk told him. "...So, let us in..."

"She wants to speak to Councilor Jennings, and Councilor Jennings only..." The guard replied.

LINE BREAK

Holly sighed as the big doors closed behind her, and she could quickly see Haley, in human form, leaning against the large table. "Haley..." Holly greeted as she walked over to the younger dragon. "...What did you want to talk to me about? Now, please make it quick, I've got somewhat of an emergency to deal with..."

"Holly, I think I saw your cousin out and about..." Haley blurted out, making Holly's eyes widened. "...I thought that that couldn't be right, because she's doing serious time for hurting you and conspiring to steal dragon chi, or something like that. I was just wondering if you could prove me wrong by telling me that she's still locked up.

"Haley..." Holly started. "...If you think you saw Beebe, it's probably because...you did..."

"What?" Haley asked, shocked.

"...She escaped from prison earlier today." Holly replied. "Apparently, she tricked two guards to cut down a tree. That way, she was able to float away...while the guards did nothing. Don't worry yourself, Haley. I'm going to take care of her. You can go back home and...do whatever you want to do..."

Holly then turned around and started to walk back out of the Main Hall, but Haley called back to her: "I know where she is!"

This made Holly stop in her tracks, and she slowly turned around to face Haley. "Okay, you're coming with me..."

LINE BREAK

In the dark building, Beebe stood over a table, looking at the re-drawn directions she made for her plans. Chuckling evilly, Beebe turned her head away and looked at one of the walls, which was made of metal, as opposed to the others, which were made with wood.

"Time to make my plan...a reality..."

LINE BREAK

"Haley!" Sun jumped from her stool at the counter as soon as Haley and Holly entered Canal Street Electronics. "You never called back after you arrived at the kidnappers' hideout! I was so worried!"

"Sun, I'm fine." Haley told her. "We...have another problem, though..."

"What is it?"

"Holly's cousin escaped from prison..." Haley replied.

"It seems only probable..." Holly continued for Haley. "...That she is going to continue on in her quest to take some dragon's powers...for herself. She needs to be stopped. It may already be too late..."

"It's going to be okay, Holly..." Haley said, putting her hand on Holly's shoulder. "...She's not going to succeed. I have a plan..."

"You do?" Holly asked, skeptical.

"Come with me..." Haley said, holding onto Holly's shoulder, guiding her into the back room, where Fu Dog was lying on his back on the couch, snoring loudly. Both Holly and Haley walked over to the snoring dog, and Haley put both of her hands on Fu's belly, shaking the dog, until the shar-pei's eyes snapped open, and he rolled over, his eyes glaring right at Haley.

"Fu Dog..." Haley started, but Fu cut her off.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to wake up a sleeping dog?!" Fu growled. "We get cranky!"

"That's nice, Fu..." Haley rolled her eyes. "...I thought that by now, you'd know that I'd never wake you up unless you're needed. Fu, I need you to make Holly and me some shapeshifting potion..."

"What kind?" Fu asked. "First or Second Generation?"

"The Second..." Haley answered quickly. "...We'll be needing the use of our dragon powers for this mission. We won't be able to take her down without them..."

"Kid, you know that it takes longer..." Fu started.

"Yeah, forty seconds longer..." Haley rolled her eyes again. "...Fu Dog, we need it..."

LINE BREAK

Both Haley and Holly sat next to Sun at the counter. "So, Haley..." Holly said. "...Do you mind letting me in on your little plan? She's my cousin, so I guess I'm the one who needs to take her down..."

"Don't worry, Holly..." Haley replied. "...You will be the one to take her down. You don't need to worry about that. Now, lean closer so I can tell you the plan..."

Holly nodded, and she leaned closer to Haley, allowing Haley to put her lips next to Holly's ears, and she began to whisper. Although Sun could hear the sound of Haley's whispering, she could not make out what Haley was saying. Sun could see Holly's eyes widen, and Holly looked like she was about to say something, but before she could, all three dragons turned around when they heard something being set down, and they could see Fu Dog, standing with two vials in front of him.

"It's done..." the shar-pei reported, prompting Holly and Haley to get off of their stools and walk over to the vials. Once Haley and Holly each had one in their hands, Fu continued: "...Each of you will still be able to use your powers..."

"Great job, Fu..." Haley thanked him before she turned to Holly. "...So, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

"Then let's get going..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The building that Beebe was sheltering in now had one of the walls missing, allowing the sunlight in. Crouching down beside a big, metallic machine, Beebe set down her wrench and slowly stood up, taking a few steps back as she reached into her mini-skirt and pulled out her directions.

Unrolling her paper, Beebe looked at the drawing: a rectangular machine, with a large cannon sticking out of it. Smiling, Beebe lowered the paper, to see a machine that looked exactly like the design.

"Excellent..." Beebe grinned as rolled her design back up and tucked back into the side of her mini-skirt. "...Now it's time to test it out..."

Beebe then walked over to the back of the machine, where she flicked up a switch, causing the cannon to move up, so that it was pointing up at the ceiling. Then, Beebe flicked another switch, making the cannon whir to life. The barrel of the cannon started to glow a bright, purple light, and it shot up toward the ceiling, blasting some of it away.

"YES!" Beebe rejoiced, making a "score" movement with her arm. "Now to look for a victim..."

LINE BREAK

"How much further until we get there?" Holly asked as she flew beside Haley, high up in the sky. "I hope it isn't too much farther..."

"It's not..." Haley answered. "...Maybe another five minutes..."

"Alright, because I just came up with my take-down move..." Holly explained. "...And I don't want to forget it..."

"You're not going to forget it..." Haley said. "...Because Beebe is going to be taken down quickly..."

LINE BREAK

Beebe stood in the room, next to her machine. Holding a pair of dusty binoculars, Beebe put them up to her eyes, looking back up at the sky. "Come on..." She begged out loud. "...Where are my dragons?"

LINE BREAK

"There it is..." Haley pointed out as she and Holly stopped flying, both looking a couple feet away, where there was a decently sized building. "...That's where she is. Holly, give me one of the vials..."

"Alright..." Holly said, diving down to the ground. Haley followed, and she quickly landed on the ground, just as Holly reverted to her human form. Holly then reached into her robes, and she pulled out both vials, giving one to Haley.

"Okay, you remember the plan?" Haley asked as both popped off the corks.

"How could I forget?" Holly raised an eye at her. "Seriously..."

"Whatever..." Haley shrugged off Holly's comment as she put the tip of the vial to her lips and guzzled it down. Taking Haley's lead, Holly slowly put it to her lips and slowly drank it, gagging with disgust as she finished, throwing and shattering the vial against the ground.

"Did you have to do that?" Haley asked, looking from the broken glass on the ground, back up to Holly, only to add: "I take it you've never used a shapeshifting potion before?" when she saw Holly's reaction.

"No..." Holly managed.

"Well..." Haley shrugged. "...The taste of these are better..."

"Oh...GOD!" Holly gagged. "Really?!"

"Yep!" Haley quickly confirmed. "Now, let's go..."

Then, Haley lifted off into the air, shouting: "Come on, Holly!" Holly glanced up briefly before she finally transformed into purple dragon form and took off, following Haley.

LINE BREAK

Beebe felt just about ready to give up. Sighing, she lowered the binoculars and turned around. "I'll try again tomorrow..." Beebe was just about to walk away and turn off the machine, but before she could, she caught the sound of flapping wings coming from not very far away. "What the...?" Turning back around and put the binoculars back up to her eyes.

Through the binoculars, Beebe could see two dragons. One was purple, and she recognized it as her cousin. The other was pink, and Beebe recognized it as the dragon from the dentist office. "Oh, lucky me..." Beebe grinned as she lowered the binoculars and walked over to the back of the machine she had just created.

Then, laughing madly, Beebe flipped the switch...

LINE BREAK

The two dragons wordlessly continued flying toward the building until both saw the bright purple beam coming toward them...

LINE BREAK

Back in the building, Beebe grinned evilly as she watched the two dragons. The beam missed both, as it when in-between them. However, the attack had the result Beebe wanted; at that moment that the beam almost hit, the purple dragon turned and fled, leaving the pink dragon behind.

What was even better, was that the pink dragon kept on coming toward the building. "Come on..." Beebe begged, lowering the binoculars. "...You're so close..."

LINE BREAK

Abandoned and alone, Haley flew closer to the building. Then, once she reached the hole in the roof, she dived in, landing right on the floor, only to grunt as Beebe crept up behind her, slamming the binoculars over her head.

Haley tried to find her balance, but the pain became too great, and before she could stop herself, she fell forward onto the ground, her world going black.

LINE BREAK

Haley groaned as she came back to the world of reality. As her head started to clear, she realized that she was sitting against the wall, her scaly arms held behind her back, locked together with prison shackles. Haley groaned and tried to struggle, but she stopped when she saw Beebe walking up to her, an icepack in her hand.

Haley stopped struggling, and she watched as Beebe knelt down, putting the icepack onto her head. "If you believe me, or if you don't, I'm sorry I had to hurt you in order to capture you..." She said, then, noticing Haley's look, shrugged. "...Okay, don't. It doesn't really matter. Look, this is nothing personal. I...just...want your chi. You were the first to come, so you'll be my victim. Is your head feeling better?"

Seeing Haley nodded, Beebe slowly took the icepack away from her head. "...Like I said, this is nothing personal. Unfortunately, since I can't have you coming after me and try to reclaim your powers, I have to dispose of you. Instead of killing you, I decided to design the machine so that, once the beam hits you, it leaves you in a permanent catatonic state."

Then, noticing Haley's shocked look, Beebe smiled. "Don't think of it that way..." She explained. "...Think of it as...a way of being lazy. Your friends will be taking care of you for the rest of your life. They'll feed you, talk to you, help you go to the bathroom...See, doesn't sound so bad anymore...Right? Good..."

Then, Beebe smiled as she turned around and walked over to the machine. Beebe flipped the switch, and the cannon started to come down so that it was pointing at Haley. As the cannon leveled at Haley's level, Haley's eyes widened, and she started to struggle against her restraints.

"Aw, come on!" Beebe groaned as she watched Haley fight. "I said it wouldn't be so bad!" Groaning again, Beebe moved away from the machine and walked over to Haley. "Can you please shut up?! I don't have anything to shut you up with..."

Haley quickly stopped struggling, and just scowled at Beebe. Satisfied, Beebe was about to turned and walk back to the machine, but stopped she caught the sound of more flapping. Turning around, Beebe smiled as she saw Holly land in the room.

"Holly, I'm so happy to see you!" Beebe grinned. "...Perhaps now I can let your friend go. She may be back, but I'll have your powers. I could fight her off..."

"You'd have to learn how to use them..." Holly told her, but there was something off about her voice. It sounded much younger, like...

"You!" Beebe hissed. "You're the one from the dentist! You're not my cousin!"

"Nope..." Haley, in "Holly-form" replied, returning back to her normal, pink dragon form in a swirling light. Shocked, Beebe turned around to face her captive, only to see her cousin sitting there, smiling at her. "You fell for our trick...and now, you're going back to prison..."

"No..." Beebe shook her head. "...No...I'm not!" Then, Beebe quickly turned around and took a break for the panel of the machine, but Haley reacted quickly, swooping up behind her and slamming her tail into Beebe's back.

Beebe screeched in shock as she was thrown off of her feet and flew up over the machine, grunting as she landed on top of the machine, skidding across it until she fell back down to the ground, landing right in front of the controls. Beebe chuckled evilly as got to her feet, flipping the second switch, making the cannon start to glow purple.

"Uh-oh..." Haley muttered.

"Uh-oh is right, Haley..." Holly growled from behind her. "...DO SOMETHING!"

Thinking quickly, Haley spread her wings and flew under the cannon, bringing up her tail and slamming her tail into it with such force that the cannon broke off and went flying back over the machine, headed for the wall.

Shocked, Beebe looked up just as the cannon went flying above her, the purple beam shooting out at that moment, it heading right for Beebe...

On the other side of the machine, Haley stood up straight, smiling as the cannon hit the wall, only to have her smile fade as Beebe came crashing down to the ground, landing on her side. "Uh-oh..." Haley muttered again.

"Beebe!" Haley suddenly turned around as she heard Holly shout. "Haley, get me free!" Haley nodded, and she quickly rushed over to Holly, kneeling down at her back, blowing a fireball into her claws. Haley put them down next to the shackles holding Holly, and within a few moments, the shackles fell away.

Holly quickly got to her feet and flew over to where her cousin was laying. Collapsing to her knees, Holly lowered her head so that she could make eye contact with Beebe. "Beebe, no..." Holly moaned. "...I mean, you may have been a freak, but you didn't deserve this..."

Sniffling, Holly scooped her cousin into her arms and took off, flying out through the hole in the ceiling. Haley watched them leave before she finally started to flap her wings, taking off after them...

LINE BREAK

In the dark halls of the jail on the Island of Draco, two guards held onto Beebe's limp form as Greggy, in dragon form, unlocked a cell door and pulled her open. "Okay, guards..." Greggy ordered. "...Throw her in..."

Both guards nodded, and they literally complied, throwing Beebe inside, where she rolled across the dirt floor, grunting, but not moving, until she stooped rolling, landing on her stomach, with her right arm folded under her stomach.

"Should we shackle her, sir?" One of the guards asked.

"No..." Greggy said. "...If you can't tell, she can't move!" Greggy then laughed hysterically, and he strode down the hall away from the cell. One of the guards closed the door before he and his companion guard followed him.

LINE BREAK

The sun was starting to shine through the barred windows of Beebe's cell, and Beebe was still in her position, unable to move, even as Holly walked over to her cell door. Holly looked at her fallen cousin, tears starting to form in her eyes. Finally, Holly sniffled as she reached into her robes, pulling out a key, which she put into the lock. Holly quickly turned the key, and the door unlocked with a click.

Holly pushed the door open and walked into the cell, kneeling down before Beebe. "Beebe, come here..." Holly said softly as she scooped Beebe up into her hands, rolling her over so that Beebe was laying on her back. "...Here, I brought you some water..." Holly added, her tail forming and reaching into her robes, pulling out a bottle of water. "...Drink...Do your best..."

Holly then brought the bottle of water to Beebe's permanently gaped lips, squirting water into her cousin's mouth. After a moment, Beebe managed to swallow it, making Holly smile slightly.

"Good girl..." Holly tried her best to keep the smile. "...Beebe, listen to me. I can't let you stay here to die, even though you might as well be dead. Beebe, I promise you...I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of here and off of this island. Then, I'm going to get you put into one of those nursing homes. I'll make sure that they take care of you. Beebe, I promise..."

Even though Beebe could not move, when Holly looked at her cousin after saying this, she couldn't help but feel like there was some sign of gratefulness showing in Beebe's eyes.

LINE BREAK

Holly took in a deep breath of fresh air as she walked out of the prison and onto the grass. Holly then started to walk over to the Main Hall, and when she got there, she could see Haley, in human form, with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"How'd it go?" Haley asked.

"Fine..." Holly said as she pulled open the big doors, and she started to walk in, but Haley grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Holly, I didn't mean..." She started, but Holly cut her off.

"It wasn't your fault..." Holly said, giving Haley a small, sad smile. "...Besides, you were trying to help me out. I'm not mad at you, Haley. I never could be mad at the sister of one of my best friends..."

"Thanks, Holly..."

"No problem..." Holly answered. "...Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to beg the Council for a chance to get Beebe off of this island..."

"Where would they send her?" Haley asked.

"To a home where people can take care of her..." Holly answered before she walked inside, the doors closing behind her, leaving Haley alone.

Haley just stood on the grass for a few moments, before she turned and transformed into her pink dragon form in a bright light. Then, she took off, flying away from the island.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 20: When You Befriend A Dragon

_**December 2012:**_

_It was snowing down on the streets of New York, and many were outside, doing last minute Christmas shopping. The sliding doors of one of the malls opened, and Ian Belden, about fifteen years old, stepped out from inside, followed by her younger sister, Leah, who was about thirteen. Leah held the bags of the presents in her hands, and she smiled. "Did we get everything, Ian?" She asked._

_"I think there's still one more thing we need to get for Alena..." Ian said, pulling a list out of the pocket of his coat. "...Yeah, she wants one of those third generation iPads. Come on, Leah..."_

_Leah then smiled as she followed her older brother down the sidewalks. However, as they continued walking, Leah's smile faded as she picked up a sound not far away from where they were. "Ian..." She asked. "...Do you hear that?"_

_"No..." Ian answered. "...What do you hear, Leah?"_

_"I don't know..." Leah answered. "...Wings, maybe..."_

_"Wings?" Ian asked, turning his head to look at Leah. "You mean dragon wings?"_

_Oddly enough, just as Ian said this, a dark green dragon swooped down and landed in front of them. "Ian, look!" Leah smiled brightly, pointing her finger over to the dragon, who had steel claws, a chunk of his tail was missing, and he had no hair._

_Ian slowly turned his head back straight, and he looked at the dragon. "Hey..." He said politely. "...If you don't mind, do you mind moving out of the wa-AAGGHHH!" Before Ian could finish, Ian made a choking noise as the dark green dragon shot his tail at him and wrapped his tail around Ian's neck._

_Before Ian could react, the dark green dragon roared as he used his tail to throw Ian off of his feet, sending Ian flying over the dragon's head, Ian hitting his back against the ground as he landed. The green dragon then brought his steel claws up before he proceeded to bring them down into Ian's stomach..._

LINE BREAK

In the present day, Leah and Destiny were walking through a book store. "So, that's what happened that day..." Leah explained. "...The rest is kind of a blur. You know, years of trying to block out the horrific sight..."

"Wow..." Destiny whistled.

"Yeah..." Leah agreed. "...It was horrible just seeing him in the hospital. We all thought he wouldn't make it, but he did..."

"You must have been very thankful..." Destiny implored.

"Yeah..." Leah nodded. "...And it made my whole family a lot more careful...I thought I could trust Haley..."

"You need to forget about that..." Destiny told her. "...It's does you no good to dwell on your past with her. You need to either forget her...or forgive her..." As she said this, Leah stopped in her tracks, looking out down a bookshelf. "What is it?" Destiny asked, looking at what Leah was looking at.

Standing in the middle of the row was Haley, who was accompanied by Sun Park, her dragon master. "Oh..." Destiny muttered.

"Come on..." Leah growled, turning around. "...Let's go..."

LINE BREAK

Leah and Destiny pushed open the glass doors of the bookstore, and walked down the steps before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

Unbeknownst to either of the two girls, on the roof of the building right across from the book store, Seth Zaid was standing, watching them with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, Leah..." He said. "...You don't know it yet, but sooner than you think, I will have both you...and your brother..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"I remember a time when these holo-books were just items for magical creatures and could only be found in Magus Bizarre..." Sun stated as she looked at an open book, that was showing her a holographic image of a knight in shining armor slaying a dragon. "...Distasteful!" Sun declared as she closed the book, before turning to look at her dragon student, Haley, who was browsing the shelf on the other side of the row. "Am I right, though, Haley?"

"Sun..." Haley turned around, sighing. "...You're not the only one who remembers that. Maybe that's because these only came out about five years ago, though. Now all books are like this. Kind of like all movies were in 3D starting in, like, 2013..."

"Oh..." Sun seemed to think about this for a moment, and she smiled as she put the book back on the shelf. "...Good. Then it's not just me getting old..."

"Sun, we're all getting old..." Haley told her. "...Come on. I want to get out of here..."

LINE BREAK

Ian was at the Belden house, standing at the family's dinner table, setting the table, just as the front door opened, and Leah and Destiny entered the house. "Oh, hey..." Ian greeted, glancing up. "...Have fun?"

"Not really..." Leah answered, refusing to elaborate. "...Ian, can Destiny stay for dinner tonight?"

"Sure..." Ian answered. "...Since Mom and Dad aren't going to be home tonight, it doesn't bother me..."

"Alright, thanks..." Leah answered. "...Come on, Destiny..."

LINE BREAK

Haley stood on the roof in dragon form, facing Sun, who was also in dragon form. The dragon student and Dragon Master circled each other, each attempting to predict whether or not the other was going to strike. "Make your move, Sun..." Haley smiled deviously at her Master.

"You first..." Sun smiled back, her smile equally as devious. "...I insist..."

"Alright, then..." Haley replied, and she brought up her tail, swinging it to the side towards Sun's head. However, Sun was prepared for this, and she swooped up, avoiding Haley's tail, and she lashed out with her tail. Haley grunted as Sun's tail smacked into her chest, and she fell backwards.

As Haley landed on her back, she looked up and could see that Sun was diving down toward her. Reacting quickly, Haley rolled out of the way, just as Sun landed, and Haley lashed out with her tail, wrapping it loosely around Sun's neck, throwing her off of her feet and over to the edge of the roof of Canal Street Electronics.

Sun grunted as she hit the roof, but she recovered quickly, looking at her pupil, just in time to see her shoot a torrent of fire at her. Sun quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the fire, but not avoiding her student landing right before her, the duel ending.

"Very good, Haley!" Sun smiled at her. "I can't even begin to tell you how much you have improved since I first started teaching you."

"And what do ya know?!" Haley quickly turned around when she heard another voice, and she could see that it was Fu Dog. "The student has surpassed the master! A-goo-goo-goo!"

"It's true, Haley..." Sun said, standing up and putting her clawed hand on Haley's scaly shoulder. "...And I also must point out how much better you have been doing in the past few days. The last few weeks have been hard since you had that fight with Leah, but you're doing better now..."

After saying this, Sun removed her claws from Haley's shoulder, and she reverted to her human form. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Haley..." Sun continued. "...I need to report your progress to the Dragon Council..."

Haley watched as Sun walked away, before she sighed and looked down at her feet. "Have I been doing better? I don't think so..."

LINE BREAK

"Stupid car!" Ian hissed as he pounded his fist against the steering wheel of his old car, which had Leah in the passenger's seat. The car's engine had stopped, and now Ian couldn't get the engine going again. Ian sighed angrily as he sat back in his seat, glancing at his younger sister. "Leah, I'm sorry. This piece of junk won't start. You're going to have to run. What class do you have first?"

"Gym..." Leah answered, groaning.

"Well, I guess you'll be getting a pre-workout workout..." replied Ian. "...Sorry..."

"It's fine..." Leah replied, grabbing her bag from beneath her seat, and she opened the door and got out of the car. Closing the door behind her, Leah took off down the street, running as fast as she could.

LINE BREAK

Leah was panting by the time she entered the locker room. To Leah's disappointment, the locker room was completely empty, all of the students in the class having already gotten dressed. Leah's panting was slowly starting to subside as Leah placed her bag down onto the bench, reaching in and pulling out her gym uniform.

LINE BREAK

Out on the track, Haley was panting as she finished running. Taking deep breaths, Haley hunched over, putting her hands on her knees. "Coach..." She asked, looking up at the coach, who was standing on the track.

"What is it, Miss Long?" He growled.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Haley asked.

LINE BREAK

Finally having gotten dressed, Leah stood up from the bench and started to walk toward the door. Once Leah arrived at the door, she reached for the knob and turned it, but found that the door was locked. A little nervous, Leah gave the door three more tugs, before she stepped back, running her hands through her hair as she took a deep breath.

"Alright, Leah..." Leah spoke to herself. "...Just calm down. You're not going to be locked in here for very long. You know, just about an hour and a half...Not too bad..."

Taking another deep breath, Leah turned around, only to feel her heart skip a beat as she let out a startled scream. Standing before her, was a dark green dragon with steel claws. Seth Zaid. "Hello, Leah..." He smiled at her. "...I missed you. So...are you ready to die?"

Leah could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she backed up against the locked door. All she could do was look at Zaid, who smiled evilly as he took a step closer to her. "Come on, Leah..." Zaid said. "...I promise...I'll make it quick..." As he said this, Zaid slowly started to raise his steel claws, preparing to slash into his intended victim...

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Seeing Zaid's claws made something snap inside of Leah; she wanted to live. Thinking quickly, Leah dashed away from the door and away from Zaid, just as his steel claws slashed into the door. Snarling, Zaid turned his head and saw Leah turned down another row of lockers. Still snarling, Zaid flared his wings and flew over the tops of the lockers, spotting Leah running as fast as she could to the other side of the room.

Snarling yet again, Zaid swooped down and wrapped his tail around Leah's neck, stopping her in her tracks, and lifting her off of the ground as Zaid flew over to the other side of the room, where there was another door and a window, leading to the coach's office.

Setting Leah onto the ground, but still keeping his tail around her neck, Zaid threw open the door before he tossed Leah inside, closing the door and blowing fire on the knob, making the knob melt, making it useless and locking Leah inside.

Getting to her feet, Leah walked over to the window and stared out of it with eyes wide with fear as the grinning Zaid blew fire out of his mouth, setting much of the locker room on fire...

LINE BREAK

Haley slowly made her way to the door that would lead her to the inside of the locker room. Upon reaching the door, Haley grabbed the knob, but the slash marks on the door quickly caught her attention.

"What the...?"

LINE BREAK

As soon as he had finished blowing fire around the room, setting most of it ablaze, he grinned at Leah. "...I hope it hurts..." He said. "...Now for your brother..." Zaid then turned around, only to gasp in surprise when he saw Haley standing in the room, the door closing behind her.

"You!" Zaid growled.

Haley recovered from her surprise quickly, and in a flash of bright, pink light, she transformed into her dragon form, charging for Zaid before he could even move. Just as Zaid had started to lift off of the ground to attack, Haley was upon him, and she slammed her tail into his chest.

Zaid roared with rage as he flew back, crashing through the window that Leah was behind. Leah yelped and was forced to run to the side as Zaid hit the wall of the office and fell to the floor on his belly.

"Leah!" Leah turned her head away from the evil dragon on the floor to the window as she heard the window shattering, and the next thing she knew, Haley landed in dragon form. "Leah, are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" Leah demanded, stepping back. "I'd take my chances with a fiery death before I take my chances with you!"

"Leah, just listen to me!" Haley uncharacteristically shouted, taking a glance at Zaid, to make sure that he was still down, which he was. "I was trying to help you! I was trying to attack Zaid! Leah, you're my best friend-"

"Ex-best friend..." Leah corrected.

"...No, Leah..." Haley shook her head. "...You're the best friend I ever had. I never meant to hurt you..."

"Well, you did!" Leah crossed her arms.

Hearing Leah said this, Haley could feel her heart sink. "Alright, Leah..." She said softly. "...I understand. Just...please let me get you out of here..."

"I'd rather burn than get on your back..."

"Alright..." Haley nodded. "...Well, then I'll stay here with you, because I'm not going to let you die alone...Even if it means..."

However, before Haley could finish, the door was kicked open as several firefighters rushed into the locker room...

LINE BREAK

As the last of the flames were put out, and Leah was calmed by paramedics, Haley, now in human form, was forced up against the wall as her hands were cuffed behind her. "Oww!" Haley shouted as the metal pinched her skin. "Oww! Hey! I didn't do anything! There's no evidence! You can't arrest me!"

"Of course we can..." the cop replied gruffly. "...Your scaly, pink monstrosity of a second body is proof enough, Miss Dragon Fire!"

"Don't look at me, look at him!" Haley arguing, trying her best to indicate Seth Zaid, who was still unconscious and still in dragon form, lying on the floor, being cuffed.

"Yeah..." the cop said, pulling Haley off of the wall. "...We're running both of you in. You two probably worked together to set this place on fire. So, ya been in prison before?"

Haley looked up at the cop with anger in her eyes and a scowl on her face. "I have the right to remain silent..." She growled.

"Not anymore ya don't!" the cop told her, grabbing her by her locked arm and escorting her out of the locker room.

LINE BREAK

"You get one phone call..." the cop growled inside the station, pushing Haley in front of an old telephone.

"Yeesh..." Haley muttered, looking at the phone. "...I thought you'd just lock me up for being a dragon, and then throw away the key. And haven't you ever thought of updating your communication system?"

"I'd personally love to lock you up..." the cop shrugged. "...But thanks to that time when that dragon was arrested for no reason a little over a year ago, her slick lawyer made it so that we could be fined for any mistreatment. And shut up or don't take your call..."

"Alright, alright..." Haley shrugged, sliding the coin she had been given into the slot and taking the phone off of the receiver. After dialing the number, Haley put the old phone to her ear, just as Sun picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sun, it's me..."

"Haley, where are you?" Sun asked.

"Well..." Haley hesitated, but then decided to confess. "...Sun, I'm in jail."

"What!?" Haley could tell that Sun was angry, but she still had to continue.

"Sun, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Haley tried to convince her Dragon Master. "Please believe me, Sun. Please. Listen, my bail has been set. Please...can you bail me out. Please, Sun. I'll explain everything..."

There was a pause before Haley finally heard Sun speak: "Alright, Haley. I'll be right down..."

LINE BREAK

The door to Canal Street Electronics was pushed open, followed by the bell above it ringing. As she entered the shop, followed by Sun, Haley wished that she was invisible, so she could escape the uncomfortable feeling she had that was brought on by being with Sun.

"Sit down..." Sun told her, not in an angry tone, but in a disappointed, commanding tone. Not being able to refuse, Haley walked over to the counter and sat down at one of the stools, Sun sitting down next to the one beside her. "...Okay Haley, explain..."

"It was Seth Zaid, Sun!" Haley cut to the chase. "He tried to kill Leah in the locker room. I managed to defeat him, but Leah refused to come with me when I offered to get her out of the burning room. That's when the firefighters, cops and paramedics came. I wasn't going to leave her, Sun..."

Sun sighed as Haley finished talking. "You aren't lying to me, Haley?" She asked.

"No..."

"I trust you, Haley..." Sun told her, a small smile on her face appearing, but then it faded quickly. "...But if I find out you're lying..."

"I'm not..."

"Alright..." Sun nodded. "...So, what now, Haley?"

"Well..." Haley answered, getting up from the stool. "...I think I'm going to go see Leah. I need to talk to her..."

"Haley, don't go getting yourself into trouble..." Sun warned.

"Leah knew that I had nothing to do with that fire..." Haley told her. "...Besides, Seth Zaid is locked up in state prison, not magical prison. Maybe this prison can actually hold him. Hopefully, Leah no longer has anything to fear..."

LINE BREAK

In his cell at the prison, Zaid was lying on his side as he slowly opened his eyes. He was about to sit up, but he quickly lied back down when he heard a voice: "Hey, you awake?"

A cop arrived at the bars of Zaid's cell, and he looked inside, only to see that the dragon inhabiting the cell wasn't moving. "Whatever..." the cop shrugged. "...Like I care..." The cop then turned and walked away from the cell.

As soon as Zaid was sure that the cop was gone, he sat up, taking in his surroundings. When he realized that he was in a prison cell, he grinned and got to his feet, facing the prison wall. Zaid then opened his mouth and blew out a fireball, which hit the wall, blasting it to pieces.

Laughing evilly, Zaid started to flap his wings, and he flew out of the prison cell, just as cops rushed up to his cell with their guns raised, too late to stop the evil dragon from his escape.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Having changed from her gym clothes, Leah sat on her bed, in her room, staring at the wall. Leah did not stop looking at the wall until she heard her door open. Turning her head, she could see Ian standing in the doorway. "Hey, Leah..." He smiled at her. "...It seems like you've had a long day..."

"Yeah..."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"You certain?" Ian asked. "...Because..."

"I'm as certain as I'll ever be..." Leah replied. "...Please, Ian. Just leave. I want to go to sleep..."

"Alright..." Ian said, and he backed up, closing the door behind him. As soon as she saw the door close, Leah lied down on her bed, putting her head on the pillow, continuing to stare at the wall, only this time, her focus was on the door.

LINE BREAK

Ian coughed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Recovering from the cough, Ian was about to walk into the dining room, but he stopped when he heard a knock at the door. "Coming..." Ian shouted as he walked over to the door.

Ian grabbed the knob, and turned it, pulling open the door, only to see Haley standing on the porch. Although surprised at first, Ian quickly recovered, and he scowled. "Get lost, dragon..." He growled. "...You're not welcome here..."

Ian then tried to slam the door, but Haley reached out and grabbed the door, stopping it from closing in her face. "Ian, please, just listen to me..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the house, up in the air, Seth Zaid grinned evilly as he got closer to the Belden home. Finally, Zaid reached the house, and he looked through the window, his grin fading as he saw Leah lying on her side.

Zaid then used both of his clawed hands to the sill, and he forced it open before he landed on the floor, slowly starting to tip-toe to Leah's bed...

LINE BREAK

"Ian, if you had just been there..." Haley explained to the angry looking man in front of her. "...No, if you had just seen it happen, you would've seen that I was just trying to protect her!"

"That doesn't matter to me..." Ian growled. "...You hurt her. That's what matters to me. You're the one who hurt her!"

"Ian..." Haley tried, but before she could continue, she was stopped by the sound of a loud scream coming from upstairs. "Leah!" Haley shouted, and instinctively, she rushed into the house, bolting up the stairs.

Ian just turned around, his eyes wide with shock. "Leah..." He muttered. Then, he turned and rushed into the dining room.

LINE BREAK

Haley was panting by the time she reached Leah's closed bedroom door, but she ignored her tired her body, and she threw open the door, only to gasp.

Leah was standing straight up, trapped by Seth Zaid's claws that were wrapped around her throat. Zaid was grinning down on her as he used his claws to force her head back so that she could only stare at him. When Zaid saw a bright pink light, and he looked up to see Haley in full dragon form standing before him, he grinned.

"Now, don't do anything rash..." Zaid warned. "...Or her death will be much slower than I'm already planning it to be..."

"Let her go, Zaid..." Haley growled.

"You're so full of it, American Dragon!" Zaid laughed. "Let me tell you something. Do you want to know why I want to end the lives of these two siblings?"

Even though Haley wanted nothing more than not to hear his story, she quickly decided that it might buy some time. Time for what, Haley wasn't sure. "Okay..." Haley agreed.

"Oh, you're going to love this, American Dragon..." Zaid's grin widened. "...Believe it or not, I was not always what you would consider a monster. I was just an average dragon that was putting up with too much from those miserable, racist humans. So, since I didn't want to take any more of their nonsense, I moved myself to a forest, where I thought I could live out the rest of my days. It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that, but I was able to manage until that one day..."

_It was a chilly winter day, and a much younger, and not as mutilated-looking Seth Zaid was looking up at a tree, where there were a few nuts. Grinning with excitement, Zaid started to flap his wings and he flew up to the branches, and he reached for the branches, a few snaps occurring as his claws made contact with the twigs that the nuts were attached to._

_However, before Zaid could pick the nuts, he froze when he heard the sound of a male speaking. "Shh, Leah..." He said. "...I think I heard something..."_

_The next thing Zaid knew, he heard a bang, and the next thing Zaid did was roar in agony as he felt something hit his tail. Zaid started to fall back, and as he continued to roar in pain, he dug his claws into the tree, but he still continued to fall, and his claws became detached, and he hit the ground, his claws now gone._

_Despite the pain, Zaid managed to get to his feet, and he started to walk, and he didn't stop until he came into sight of two people, one boy who looked about 15, who had a shotgun in his hands. Beside him was a girl who was about 13._

_Ian and Leah..._

"See, American Dragon?" Zaid asked as soon as he finished telling Haley his story? "You see?! That's why I have to do what I have to do! It's only fair!"

Haley was shocked by this story, and from the look on Leah's face, she seemed just as shocked, as well as horrified. "No..." Haley brought herself back to the conversation. "...No, Seth. It isn't right. It sounds to me like it was an accident..."

"An accident?!" Zaid scoffed.

"I...It...It was..." Leah choked out. "...Ian didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. I'm personally very, very sorry..."

"Save your apologies for someone who cares..." Zaid growled, forcing Leah back toward the window with him.

"What you're doing is wrong, Seth..." Haley warned him. "...You don't have to do this. You don't have to be the villain. You can come out as an even bigger person..."

"Did your Dragon Master teach you that?" Zaid scoffed.

"Maybe..." Haley answered. "...That's not the point, though..."

"No..." Zaid cut her off. "...The point is that I am the victim! Her pathetic brother SHOT me with a shotgun!"

"You mean this shotgun?" A new voice asked, and Haley turned her head to see Ian enter the room, a shotgun in his hands. "...Is this the one that I shot you with?" Then, noticing the look on Zaid's face, he taunted: "This scare you, you punk?" Ian asked. "I hope it does, you freak. I won't let you hurt my sister..."

Leah, still trapped by Zaid, could feel herself start to calm down now that she knew that her brother was there. Then, looking up and seeing Zaid's hesitant look, Leah decided that it was the time for action.

Leah quickly lifted her foot up and blindly brought it down, her blind shot hitting its mark with Zaid's foot. Zaid roared with pain, his grip loosening, allowing Leah to scramble free and rush over to Haley and Ian.

Zaid recovered quickly, and he growled with rage. Completely forgetting about the weapon being pointed at him, he jumped from his feet and flew toward Leah, lunging for her, just as a loud bang rang out through the room.

There was a grunt from Zaid, and Haley watched with widened eyes as Zaid was thrown back, rolling across the floor until his back touched the wall just below the window. Fortunately, as Zaid's body came to a rest, his arm with the hand with the steel claws came to a rest over Zaid's head, blocking the damage from view.

LINE BREAK

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Sun stood outside of the bathroom as the sound of a flushing toilet. Then, the door opened, and Haley walked out of the bathroom, using her arm to wipe off her mouth. As Haley made her way over to the couch, Sun finally spoke: "Feel better, Haley?"

"I was holding that in all the way back here..." Haley replied as she sat on the couch. "...I can't believe I witnessed that..."

"Things like that happen, Haley..." Sun replied. "...Besides, it is just my opinion, but I believe that you have seen worse, and you will probably see worse things in the future..."

"Probably..." Haley shrugged lazily as she lied down on her back on the couch.

Sun smiled slightly as she walked up to the couch, reaching to the side of the couch and grabbing a blanket. Then, Sun stood back up and placed the blanket over Haley. "You've had a long day, Haley..." Sun said. "...You deserve a good night's sleep. I'll call your parents and tell them that you'll stay here for the night..."

"Thanks, Sun..." Haley smiled slightly.

"Don't mention it, Haley..." Sun said as she turned and walked out of the room. Moments after she left, the lights in the room turned off, and Haley was left in darkness, trying to get comfortable on the couch.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Sun sat at the counter, reading a book, as Fu Dog chewed on a bone, also lying on the counter. Sun was torn away from the envelopes when she heard a yawn, and she turned her head to see Haley walking into the room.

"Good mornin', sleeping beauty!" Fu greeted her as Haley sat down on the stool next to Sun. "What, not talking to me?"

"I'm tired, Fu..." Haley replied, as she used her clenched fists to rub her eyes. "...You have a problem with that?"

Sun smiled as Haley lowered her hands, and she lifted the book up, revealing to Haley an envelope. "This is for you, Haley..." Sun said, setting down the book as she took the envelope and handed it to Haley. "...I found it outside this morning when I woke up..."

"What is it?" Haley asked, taking it.

"I don't know..." Sun answered. "...You need to open it to find out..."

Haley said nothing, and she simply tore the top off of the envelope and pulled out an envelope, which she unfolded and started to read it. When Haley lowered the envelope after a few seconds, her eyes were wide, and there was a small, relieved smile on her face.

"What is it, Haley?" Sun asked.

"It was the jail..." Haley said with an excited tone. "...They said that I was wrongly apprehended, and my trial has been canceled. This is an apology-a rather lame one-but an apology either way..."

"That's great, Haley." Sun smiled.

"Yeah..." Haley's smile faded. "...But I don't understand. How could I be found innocent like this? I don't get it..."

"Aw, kid..." It was Fu's turn to speak. "...Don't question it! You got off. That's all that should matter. I can only wish to get off like you just did whenever I do something wrong..."

"Fu..." Haley started, and she started to scowl at the dog, but she was forced to look away from the dog and toward the door as she heard the bell above it ring. Haley gasped in surprise as she saw Leah standing in the shop. Leah took a deep breath before she slowly walked over to the three magical creatures sitting on the counter.

"So..." Leah started. "...How much longer will it be until you stop trying to prove to me that you didn't mean to hurt me?"

"Until you know that I'm telling you the truth..."

"And how many more times are you going to try to save my life?"

"If you need my help..." Haley replied. "...Never..."

Leah took another deep breath before she continued: "Ian told me what you tried to tell him. Then, I screamed, and you tried to save me..."

"That was pretty much the way it went..."

Leah seemed to think about something for a minute, before she finally sighed. "You didn't mean to hurt me. You were just trying to help, and as a result, I got hurt..." Then, Leah took another deep breath before she continued: "...I just need to realize that that...is what happens...when you befriend a dragon..."

Then, before Haley could even blink, Leah brought out her arm and held her hand in front of Haley's face. "Friends?" She asked.

Shocked by this, it took Haley a moment to return to reality. Then, once she recovered from the surprise, she smiled, and she took Leah's hand in her own, and shook it. "Friends..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Aw, they're friends again. So, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Tell me with a review. **


	21. Chapter 21

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 21: College of Broken Hearts

In the college library, Haley Long and one of her friends, Destiny Morgan sat at one of the tables, taking notes. Haley looked up from her paper and turned her head to the side at the sound of a yawn, and she could see her other friend, Leah Belden, who was walking up to the table. As Leah pulled up a chair next to Haley, Destiny smiled as she looked up from her paper. "You know..." She said. "...I'm glad you two are getting along again..."

"Me too..." Haley added. Instead of returning her attention to her notebook, she looked at the counter and saw Rob standing behind it, checking a book out for a girl. "Aaahhh..." Haley sighed. "...He's so helpful..."

"Oh, no..." Haley could hear Leah groan, and she turned to face Leah as she continued: "...Do not tell me that you are still crushing on that Rob guy..."

"What if I am?"

"Haley..." Leah sighed, trying to choose her words carefully. "...What if...I told you that he likes another girl? He doesn't like you. He likes another girl. What would you say?"

"I'd say you've forgotten that triple date we went on a few months ago..." Haley answered.

"Haley, that was just one date..." Leah said.

"Okay, then tell me one thing, Leah..." Haley replied. "...Who is the girl that Rob likes more than he likes me?"

"Zoe whatever the heck her last name is..." Leah answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" Haley asked, but then she broke out laughing. "Connor's girlfriend? You can't be serious!"

"I am..." Leah answered.

"No, he likes me..." Haley smiled. "...He was writing that poem for me. He probably still is. That's probably why he hasn't given it to me yet..."

"Um, I hate to burst you happy dragon bubble..." Leah crossed her arms. "...But the truth is, the poem is for Zoe. Haley, I saw it..."

"When did you see it?" Haley asked, a disbelieving smile on her face.

"While we were still working on that project..." Leah answered, still in her matter-of-fact tone. "...While Destiny was out of state..."

"Finding out how my mother was brutalized by a magical creature..." Destiny cut in. Then, after she realized the look on Haley's face, she added: "...It wasn't a dragon. Not trying to generalize, Haley..."

"Listen, Haley..." Leah continued with a sigh, putting her hand down on the table. "...I saw the poem. It was for Zoe. When you're ready to accept it as the truth, Destiny and I will be ready to talk with you, but before you are able to accept it as the truth, I can't do anything..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Zoe lied on the bed in Rob and Connor's dorm, inspecting her newly polished with black paint nails. Just as Zoe sat up, blowing on her nails, the door to the dorm opened, and Rob walked in. "Where's Connor?" He asked as he walked over to the desk on the other side of the room.

"Don't look at me like I know..." Zoe shrugged.

"Good..." Rob smiled as he set his bag down on the table and he reached inside, pulling out a sheet of paper. "...I wrote you something..."

"You wrote me something?" Zoe asked. "You mean, like a song?"

"A poem, actually..." Rob smiled, walking over to her and placed the piece of paper down on the bed. "...Read it when you have some time, okay?"

LINE BREAK

Inside Ha-Ha's Magical Prank Shop, Olivia Mears sat, hunched over the counter next to the cash register. She didn't look up from the counter until she heard a knocking on the locked glass door. "Go away!" Olivia shouted sleepily as she saw a young dragon knocking on the door. "Go away!" Olivia repeated, only this time, it was much louder, and she stepped away from the counter. "Your kind isn't welcomed here, you freak!"

At this point, the young dragon appeared shocked, and then it looked angry. A grin spread onto Olivia's face as the dragon turned around and flew away. As soon as the dragon was out of sight, Olivia's smile faded, and she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I have got to come up with another plan to destroy Haley..." She moaned. Taking her hands away from her hair, Olivia turned her head to the shelf where the portals in a can were.

"...Of course..." Olivia thought out loud again as she walked up to the shelf and grabbed one of the cans. "...Who needs a plan? Perhaps it's just better to attack?"

LINE BREAK

"Oh, hey Rob..." Connor greeted as he stepped into his dorm room, finding Rob sitting at his desk, while Zoe was lying on the bed. Connor set down his bag and walked over to the bed, leaning over and planting a kiss on Zoe's forehead. "...What are you doing here, Zoe?"

"Just hanging out..." Rob shrugged, speaking for her.

"Oh..." Connor replied as he smiled. "...Alright. So, you want to do something now?"

"Not really..." Zoe replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"Actually, believe it or not..." Rob stated after a moment. "...Zoe told me that there was something that I would like to see..."

"So, you're taking him to see something?"

"Uh..." Zoe slowly sat up on the bed, not knowing what to say, until she saw the look on Rob's face. "...Uh...yeah. I, uh, want to show him something at the museum. I think it will give him some inspiration for something he's writing."

"You didn't tell me you were writing something..." Connor turned to Rob.

"I just started on it today..." Rob quickly said. "...So, it doesn't bother you that we go, right? We don't plan to be gone for very long. Maybe two hours at the most..."

"No, I don't mind..." Connor quickly smiled, stepping back. "...I don't mind at all..."

"Thanks, buddy..." Rob returned as Zoe got off of the bed and walked over to Rob's side. "...Like I said, we don't plan to be gone for very long..." He and Zoe then turned and walked out of the room, Rob reaching back and closing the door.

With his girlfriend and friend gone, Connor sighed, and he started to look around, hoping to find something to occupy himself with. Connor started to walk over to the bed, and when he sat down on the side of the bed, he turned his head, catching a glimpse at a piece of paper on the bed.

"What's this?" He grumbled, picking it up and starting to read it. After reading only a few words, his eyes widened.

LINE BREAK

"So, what are you planning to do this weekend?" Leah asked Haley as the two walked down the hall after their final class. "Anything interesting?"

"If by interesting..." Haley answered. "...You mean homework and dragon training. That's how most of my weekends work..."

"That stinks..." Leah replied.

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Haley smiled wryly. "Of course it stinks-Whoa, look! There's Rob!" She suddenly changed the subject as she pointed down the hall, where Rob was leaning against the wall.

"Haley..." Leah said in a warning tone. "...I really think you should forget about him..."

"Uh-huh..." Haley agreed, nodding, although not paying attention to a word Leah was saying. "...Leah, you're completely right. Now excuse me while I go talk to him..."

Grinning, Haley started to walk over to the boy she liked, but before she could take even three steps, she stopped when she saw Connor walking up to him from the other side of the hall. "Ear of the dragon..." Haley whispered, and a pink, larger quickly appeared, and she could hear the conversation...

"Rob, I need to talk to you about something..." Connor said.

"What about?"

"This..." Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper in which the poem was written on. "...You wrote this for Zoe..." He said, handing it to Rob.

Rob looked at the paper for a moment before he smiled. "Yeah...I did..."

"Well, you do know that Zoe is my girlfriend, right?"

"Oh, Connor..." Rob lowered the piece of paper with a small smile. "...She is...but I think she wants to become mine. We had a really fun time last night. You even let us go..."

"I didn't think you'd be off doing romantic things behind my back..." Connor replied. To Haley's surprise, Connor seemed calm about this, and not angry at all, like she would have been. "...Why would you do this?"

"I like her..."

"Yeah, but she likes me..." Connor tried again. "...Besides, I thought you were considering hitting it off with that Haley girl..."

"I only went on a date with her because you told me to..." Rob replied. "...I don't like her, Connor. I never did. She's not my type. She's a dragon. Zoe...she's my type. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you, buddy..."

Rob then put his hand on Connor's shoulder, as his shocked friend just stood there. "I'm sorry..." He repeated as he turned and walked away.

Haley finished watching the scene in front of her with eyes that were wide with shock. Her ear reverting back to normal, Haley just continued to stand where she was, as shocked as Connor was.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley sat at the counter in the front of Canal Street Electronics, her head was down and lulled to the side, resting on her arm, her hand wrapped around a half-empty bottle of soda. About two dozen empty bottles were on the floor as her feet, and another dozen were still on the counter, yet to be opened.

With sadness in her eyes, Haley lifted her head and took a swig of her soda, just as Sun and Fu Dog entered from the back room. "Haley..." Sun asked with an anticipating smile on her face. "...Are you ready for-"

Sun stopped when she saw all of the bottles on the floor. "Haley!" She gasped, and she and Fu rushed over to the table, just as Haley took the now empty bottle away from her lips, opened her mouth, and belched loudly.

"Cheese on a biscuit!" Fu exclaimed. "This girl puts me to shame!"

Haley ignored the presence of her Dragon Master and Animal Guardian as she reached for another bottle, and, with her claws appearing in a bright, pink light, she managed to remove the cap of the bottle, which made a hissing noise as all of the vapors left the now open bottle.

"Haley!" Sun quickly snatched the bottle out of Haley's hand as the young dragon was about to drink. "Haley, what's gotten into you?" Sun then walked around Haley and sat down on the stool next to Haley, and Fu Dog hopped up onto the counter.

"Haley!" Sun called, snapping her fingers in Haley's face, as Haley stared at the bottle of soda, as if in a trance. With Sun's snapping fingers in her face, Haley blinked, and she turned her head so that she was looking at Sun.

"Sun?" She asked.

"Haley, talk to me..." Sun pleaded. "...What's wrong? Did something happen at school?"

"Yes..." Haley answered, looking back at the bottle of soda.

"What happened, Haley?" Sun prompted.

"...I just found out that a boy I liked doesn't like me..." Haley muttered. "...He'd much rather be with his friend's girlfriend. He thinks I'm a freak. Like everyone else does..."

"Haley..." Sun started, but she was cut off as Fu Dog spoke:

"Kid, listen to Fu..." The shar-pei said. "...There are going to be people who like you and people who don't. You can't turn to the bottle to drown out the depression that life throws at you!" Then, Fu got closer so that he could whisper to Haley: "Uh, that's Fu Dog talk for 'Can I have one?'..."

"Go ahead..."

"Thank you!" Fu Dog reacted quickly turned around and rushed over to the unopened bottles of soda. Fu took one in his mouth by the cap as he turned and jumped from the counter, his collar jingling as he ran to the back room.

"Haley, Fu is right..." Sun told her. "...In his own twisted way. I am certain that there is someone out there who is right for you, and it's not that boy or these bottles of soda..."

"Huh..." Haley muttered back.

Sun sighed as she stood. "I'll tell you what, Haley. Seeing as you are in a lot of emotional pain, I'll give you the day off. Try to do something healthy and constructive to make yourself feel better..."

LINE BREAK

Haley sat in the local library, a pen in her hand and several pieces of paper in front of her. Haley was smiling as she took her pen off of the paper, and she scanned what she had already written. Haley was about to start writing again, but before she could, she heard a voice coming from behind her:

"Uh, hey, Haley..."

Turning around in her seat, Haley could see that Connor was standing behind her. He looked rather nervous as he continued: "...You...probably don't remember who I am..."

"Your name is Connor and you're Rob's friend..." Haley told him.

"Uh, right..." Connor replied slowly. "...So I see you do remember me. Alright. Haley, this...isn't easy to tell you, because as far as I knew, you and Rob were, uh...an item..."

"We went on that one date, and then he tried to avoid me..."

"Yeah..." Connor fidgeted. "...I...kind of know why..."

"I know why too..."

"You do?" Now, on top of looking nervous, Connor also looked confused. "How?"

"I saw and heard your talk with Rob earlier..." Haley answered. "...He doesn't like me, and he stole your girlfriend..."

"Uh, pretty much..." Connor fidgeted again. "...Look, I'm sorry, Haley..."

"It's not your fault..." Haley told him, returning back to her paper. When she didn't hear Connor say anything for a couple seconds, she turned her head to the side so that she could see him. "...Listen, I was writing a story where I get revenge on Rob. Do you want to join in?"

"Well..." Connor took a step back, as if he was going to turn and run out of the library. "...I don't know. I mean, we have a right to be angry, but writing a story where you punish them-All I've got to say is...oh, alright!"

A smile crept onto Haley's face as she watched Connor walk up to the table and take a seat next to her. "So tell me, Haley..." Connor asked. "...Does this story actually have a storyline?"

"Of course it does..." Haley answered, her smile fading. "...He's a thief that has just stolen and broken a valuable jewel from the HL museum in New York, and I'm the dragon that has to stop him..."

"What does the jewel look like?"

"...It's dark red and it looks...something like this..." Not really knowing how to describe it, Haley pointed down on the piece of paper. Connor looked down at Haley's drawing, and he could see split-in-two heart-shaped doodle. "...Like I said, it's very valuable..." Haley repeated.

LINE BREAK

"Hey, Haley-hoo!" Haley was greeted by her father as she walked into the house and closed the door behind herself. "How was your day?"

"Actually, Dad..." Haley smiled slightly as she made her way to the stairs. "...It actually wasn't so bad..."

Haley then walked up the stairs, and once she reached the top, she turned down the hall and made it to the door of her room. Once inside her room, Haley closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed.

LINE BREAK

Outside, in the dark night, Olivia grinned as she walked down the sidewalks, looking at all the houses that she passed. Finally, she stopped when she reached a certain house...

"I hope you don't mind if I drop in, Haley..."

LINE BREAK

After kicking off her shoes, Haley sighed as he lied down on her bed, her head touching her pillow. Haley was just about to role onto her side when she heard a ringing sound coming from her nightstand. Sitting up, Haley reached over and grabbed her communication device, just as a holographic image of Leah appeared.

"What's up, Leah?"

"Hey, Haley..." Leah answered. "...I was just wondering how you're doing. You looked really upset when you left school earlier today. I just wanted to see if you are okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm feeling much better, Leah..." Haley answered.

"You are?"

"Yeah..." Haley smiled slightly. "...See, I ran into Connor at the library, and together, we started to work on this story where Rob and Zoe are these magical criminals, and Connor and I are dragons who have to stop them. Leah, you couldn't imagine how much fun I had writing it, and how much better it made me feel."

"I'll have to take your word for it..."

"It made me forget all about Rob breaking my heart..." Haley continued, completely unaware of the grinning Olivia right outside her window, looking in on her, hearing her every word...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rob grunted as he finished putting his belongings into a cardboard box. Panting, he straightened up and turned to Connor, who was lying on his bed, strumming the cords of his guitar. "So, you're really serious about having me move out?" Rob asked.

"Yep..."

"Come on, Connor..." Rob tried to plead. "...I didn't want to hurt you! That's why I went behind your back! Besides, we never did anything!"

"You did hurt me..." Connor replied. "...And you also hurt Haley..."

"How did I hurt her?" Rob asked. "I only went on one date with the girl!"

"Well, she liked you..." Connor sat up on the bed, setting his guitar beside him. "...Just because she's a dragon doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart..."

"Oh, I broke her heart?" Rob asked, rolling his eyes. "She hardly knows me!"

"All I'm stating is the facts..." Connor stated, and he lifted himself off of the bed. "...I'm going to go out. When I come back, I want to see you fully packed up so you can leave. It will be nice to have this room all to myself for a few days before they assign a new student this room. I'll be able to play my music and guitar more often..."

Connor then walked over to the door, and as he grabbed then knob, turned it, and pulled the door open, he could see Zoe standing on the other side, a sad look on her face. "Connor..." She tried.

"I don't want to hear it..." Connor told her, and he pushed passed Zoe, walking down the hall as she slowly stepped into the dorm room.

"What did you do to me?" Zoe asked as she looked at Rob. "You just got my own boyfriend mad at me! How could you do that, Rob?!"

"Hey, you were the one who chose to hang out with me..." Rob shrugged. "...Don't be too upset, Zoe. Your relationship with Connor probably wouldn't have lasted very long, anyway..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Rob shrugged again. "...Many relationships in college don't work out. You two probably would have broken up later this year, or maybe next year, if you two were lucky. It was only a matter of time..."

"I assume you talk from experience..."

"As a matter of fact, I do..." Rob replied. "...Besides, now that Connor no longer wants anything to do with you, now you can be my girlfriend..."

LINE BREAK

Connor put his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked down the hall, heading for the door that led to the outside world. The door was just coming into sight when Connor stopped, feeling a poking on his shoulder. "Excuse me..." He heard an unfamiliar female voice say.

Turning around, Connor could see a girl with red hair and who wore a Grim Reaper costume. The girl must have noticed Connor looking at her outfit, for she smiled and said: "Oh, don't worry. I was just playing a cosplay game with my boyfriend, and I just haven't changed yet."

"Okay..."

"Anyway..." the girl continued. "...My name is Olivia, and I am the sister of your friend Rob..."

"Rob never told me that he has a sister..." Connor replied. "...Not to mention that you two look nothing alike..."

"Well, I'm actually only his sister by adoption..." Olivia lied, smiling innocently the whole time. "...As for why he never mentioned me, it's probably because we've never gotten along. I want to change that, so I decided to come here to talk to him. Do you mind telling me where his dorm room is?"

LINE BREAK

"So, that's everything..." Rob said as he looked into the box that contained all of his belongings. "...I guess I should get them outside..."

"Where are you going to put them?" Zoe asked.

"My car..." Rob replied as he bend down and used both of his hands to lift the box up. "...Do you mind helping me? You can get the door, or something like that..."

"Alright..." Zoe agreed, and she started to walk over to the door, but before she could reach it, the knob turned, and the door was pushed open, Olivia stepping inside with an evil smile on her face.

LINE BREAK

Olivia's smile only widened as she admired her handiwork. Zoe and Rob were now sitting on the floor, back to back, bound together with wires. Both captives struggled, but their restraints refused to give.

"So..." Olivia smiled. "...You must be Rob. I remember you. You are that boy that I saw Haley talking to in the hall several months ago. All before any of this came to be. So, here's the deal: I have no desire to hurt you. In fact, I actually find you kind of cute. So, all you have to do is make one simple call for me. Can you do that, Rob?"

"He'll do anything you ask of him." Zoe quickly answered, trying her best not to show how scared she was.

Olivia chuckled as she turned her attention to Zoe. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Rob." Returning her attention back to Rob, she spoke again: "Well?"

Rob stared at Olivia for a couple of seconds, an angry and vengeful look on his face. However, the more he stared at Olivia's cruel smile, the more his own angry look faded, being replaced with a look of acceptance. "Alright..." He finally answered. "...I'll call her. You'll let us go, then?"

"Absolutely..." Olivia told them, turning and walking over to the box that contained all of Rob's belongings. Once she reached the box, she kneeled down and turned her head so that she could talk to Rob. "...This is all your stuff, right?"

"Right..." Rob answered.

"So, your communication device should be in here?"

"Should be..."

Satisfied, Olivia grinned again and turned her head back as she fished around the inside of the box, finally chuckling as she pulled out a communication device. Wordlessly, Olivia got back to her feet and walked over to her two prisoners. Kneeling back down next to Rob, Olivia spoke: "So, all you have to do is make a call to Haley, and then, once she gets here, you two will be free to go..."

"You promise?" Zoe asked.

"Sure..." Olivia answered. "...Now, this is what you need to tell Haley. You need to tell Haley to come down here. The only thing is that you can't mention me. She won't come here, and then, I'll be very angry..."

"Then how do you suggest that I get her to come down here?" Rob asked.

"I don't care..." Olivia replied, shrugging. "...I don't care if you have to tell her that you want to marry her. Just get her down here. Am I being clear?"

"Crystal..." Rob replied.

"Good..." Olivia said as she pressed a button on the device and spoke into the speaker. "...Haley Long..." After sending the message, she moved the communication device away from her and put it closer to Rob.

LINE BREAK

In her room, Haley's eyes were closed, and she was peacefully sleeping. That is, until her communication device started to ring from her nightstand. Her eyes snapping open, Haley shot up into a sitting position.

Haley quickly reached over and grabbed her communication device, yawning as she brought it closer to her face. Just as her yawn passed, the holographic image of Rob's face appeared. "Haley..." He said.

"Rob, what do you want?" Haley moaned. "I thought you didn't like me..."

"You see..." Rob said quickly. "...That would be where you're wrong. I do like you, Haley. Connor told me how much I hurt you, and to apologize, I wanted to invite you over here to our dorm. Connor's not here. It's just me...Please come, Haley. I feel terrible..."

Although Haley's face remained emotionless, her heart started to speed up, almost as if it wanted to scream out in joy. "Alright..." She said. "...I'll be right there..."

LINE BREAK

Olivia grinned as the holographic Haley faded, and she pulled the device away from Rob. "Well, that was a nice lie..." Olivia said. "...So..." Olivia started to stand up. "...Now all we have to do is wait for Haley, and you two will be free to go. Who knows...maybe I'll even want to date you, Rob..."

"That's not going to happen..." Rob told her, now scowling again.

"Suit yourself..." Olivia shrugged, just as the door opened, and a panting Haley stepped inside, in human form. Despite her tired state, the first thing she noticed was Rob, and then Zoe, and then she noticed Olivia, who was grinning cruelly. "Wow, that was fast..." She mused.

"Olivia..." Haley muttered once she had caught her breath. "...What are you doing here? I mean-I saw you fall..."

"Oh, just believe it, Haley..." Olivia took a step closer. "...I survived the fall, and here I am. Here to slay you. Only this time, I don't have to be the one who does the deed. You will..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Haley..." Olivia continued. "...What I am saying is that you will end your own life. I know you will do this because I have the boy you like, and his innocent girlfriend. It isn't in your nature to let two innocents get hurt. Am I right? If you want to see them make it out of this predicament alive, you'll end your own life..."

"I don't think so, Olivia..." Haley growled, clenching her fists. "...DRAGON UP!" In a bright, swirling pink light, Haley flew into the air, roaring as she flew over to Olivia and slammed her curled up fist into her chest. Olivia was thrown from her feet, and she flipped backwards through the air before her back collided with the wall, hard, just as Haley lowered to the ground.

Haley expected to see Olivia in agony, but to her surprise, Olivia was laughing. "No bones, Haley!" Olivia laughed, but as she laughed, the wall started to quickly crack, and within seconds, Olivia's laughing was replaced with a shout as the wall grumbled, and Olivia fell onto her back amidst a pile of plaster.

Despite this, Olivia quickly got back to her feet, and she looked at Haley, only to gasp when she saw that Haley was flying toward her, an angry look on her face. Thinking quickly, once Haley was close enough to her, Olivia reached out and grabbed the dragon's wrists before she fell back onto her back, letting go of Haley's wrists.

Haley gasped as soon as her wrists were released, and she grunted as she hit the pavement, rolling across the street, until she came to a stop in the middle of the street, right next to a sewer pipe, covered by its lid. Thinking quickly, Haley brought her claws to the lid and opened it, before she got to her feet and turned around, seeing Olivia running toward her.

Smiling, Haley stepped to the side and placed her tail down in front of the hole, before she moved it forward and brought it up, just as Olivia ran up, hitting it. Olivia's eyes widened in shock and she yelled as she fell forward, falling head first into the sewer hole.

"HAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEYYYYY YY!" Haley could hear Olivia screaming as she continued to fall, her scream shouting as a splash could be heard from far below. Grinning, Haley picked up the lid and placed it back down over the hole.

Then, Haley took a step back and turned, reverting to her human form and running back in the direction of the dorm room.

LINE BREAK

Back in the dorm room, Rob and Zoe resumed their attempts to get free. "It's no use!" Zoe finally declared as she hung her head, her struggling ceasing, while Rob still continued. "Rob!" She then called as she found herself being jerked back and forth. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"But I'm almost free!" Rob argued, as he continued to struggle, however, he stopped as Haley walked back into the dorm.

"Maybe you should listen to her, Rob..." Haley told him as she kneeled down next to them. "...You don't want to hurt her, do you?" In a bright, pink light, Haley's claws appears, and with one swipe, the wires fell away.

As Zoe and Rob got to their feet, Haley backed away until she was at the hole in the wall. Without saying anything, Haley turned and walked out through the hole...

LINE BREAK

On Monday morning, Haley, Leah and Destiny were all walking down the halls of the college. "So, yesterday, my family and I decided to finally go hunting again..." Leah was saying. "...It was pretty fun. We didn't really get anything, but it felt pretty good to be back in the woods..."

"What about you, Haley?" Destiny asked. "...Leah told me that you found out about Rob..."

"Yeah, I did..." Haley replied. "...At first, I was really sad, but then I decided to put my pain to a better use. I wrote a story with Rob's friend that I'd like to show you guys sometime..."

"I think I'd like to see it..." Leah said, half jokingly.

"I think you'll like it..." Haley smiled. "...So, that's basically how I spent my weekend..."

"Writing the story with his friend?" Leah asked.

"No..." Haley answered. "...Trying to find the best way to deal with what happened. And you know what? I had a great weekend! It was probably one of the best weekends I've ever had."

"Well, that's good to hear..." Leah said.

"Yeah, it felt really good..." Haley continued walking as both Destiny and Leah stopped, and Haley turned around to face them. "...So, I need to get going. I need to talk to someone..."

"Alright, Haley..." Leah replied.

"See ya..." Destiny added.

"Talk to both of you later..." Haley told them as she turned and continued to walk down the hall.

LINE BREAK

Haley did not stop walking until she reached a certain door. Taking a deep breath, Haley knocked on the door a few times before she took a step back. "Come in..." She heard a voice a couple seconds later, and Haley opened the door, stepping inside to see Connor lying on the bed, playing his guitar as workers fixed up the wall.

"So, did Rob leave?" Haley asked.

"Yeah..." Connor answered, turning his head so that he could look at Haley. "...He left here Saturday morning. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten any time to myself, thanks to these workers..."

"Oh..." Haley could feel herself blushing. "...Sorry about that..." Then, she decided to change the subject. "...Do you miss having him as your roommate?"

"Nope..." Connor replied. "...Should I?"

Haley thought about this for a moment before she answered: "No, you shouldn't...You should forget all about him. That's what I'm trying to do..."

Connor chuckled softly as he sat up, setting down his guitar. "Trust me, Haley..." He said. "...I think you can do better than Rob..."

"I know, too..." Haley answered, a smile creeping onto her face. "...What else would I be doing at the mall all weekend?"

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 22: Revenge Comes First

_**August 2008**_

_It had been about two months since the final battle that had ended with complete victory...but also quite a bit of loss. Haley had been faring decently since her brother had been forced to leave, and although there would be times that she got depressed, her duties as the newly appointed American Dragon were keeping her busy._

_Haley was sweating as she and Sun walked closer to a thrift store in the blazing heat of the Sun. In Sun's hands was the leash that was connected to Fu Dog's collar, and as Haley and Sun reached the sidewalk right in front of the door to the thrift store, Sun took Fu's leash and tethered it to a pole. "We won't be inside for very long, Fu Dog..." Sun told him._

_"Doesn't matter to me..." Fu shrugged. "...Just, when you go in there, can you look and see if they have the new issue of Playpuppy for me?"_

_"I don't think they carry it, Fu Dog..." Haley told him._

_"Well, can you just look?" Fu asked. "Throw this dog a bone, so to speak..."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Once Sun and Haley stepped into the cool thrift store, they both sighed in relief. Sun was the first to return to the real world, and she turned to Haley with a smile on her face. "Okay, Haley..." She said. "...You did an excellent job in training today. As a reward, I'm going to treat you to a cool treat. How about some ice cream?"_

_"Sounds good, Sun..." Haley replied, and they started to walk over to the freezers. Just as Sun opened the door of one of the freezers, Haley turned her head at the sound of a scream coming from outside. "Sun, what was that?" Haley asked. "I'm going to go check it out!"_

_Haley then turned and ran out of the thrift store, only to gasp when she saw a young elf on the ground, a big Tuscan Red dragon standing over her. "You haven't paid back Big Ernie yet!" The Tuscan Red dragon growled._

_Before she could hear the young elf's response, Haley transformed into her pink dragon form, before she flew over to the Tuscan Red dragon's side, opening her mouth and blowing out a torrent of fire. The Tuscan Red dragon didn't even see the fire coming toward him, and he grunted as the fire hit him, throwing him off of his feet and throwing him back through the window of the shop he was standing in front of._

_The young elf slowly got to her feet as Haley landed right where the Tuscan Red dragon had been standing. "Are you alright?" She asked._

_"Oh, y-y-ye-yes..." the elf answered. "...But only because of you. Thank you, American Dragon..."_

LINE BREAK

In the present, Big Ernie sat on his desk, counting pieces of gold from leprechaun cauldron's, only to stop when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in..." He growled.

A second later, the door opened, and the Tuscan Red dragon stepped inside, a smile on his face. "Hello, Big Ernie..." He smiled. "...If you can't see by now, I finally got out..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, at Leah's house, nineteen year old Haley Long stood on the stairs, tying balloons to the rail. Not far away, her friend, Leah, stood on a ladder, blowing up balloons until they were over-inflated and then letting them rise up until they touched the ceiling.

After running out of balloons, Leah slowly started to climb down the ladder. "Hey, Leah..." Haley said as she finished tying the balloon. Then, she walked down the stairs and over to Leah. "...Can I just say one thing?"

"Sure..." Leah said as Ian entered the room and handed her a new bag of balloons. "...What..." Leah asked, putting the bag to her mouth and tearing it open with her teeth before spitting out the plastic in her mouth. "...Did you want to say?"

"I don't feel comfortable about this..." Haley said. "...I mean, I know your family is happy that Alena is getting out of prison, but maybe I'm the only one who remembers that she tried to kill us last Christmas. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but the reason she's getting out is for good behavior..." Ian said, entering the room.

"Besides, how many magical creatures have tried to kill you?" Leah asked.

"A lot..." Haley answered. "...And they're either dead or in prison, and will never be getting out. Leah, what I'm trying to tell you is to just be careful..."

LINE BREAK

The Tuscan Red dragon and Big Ernie sat facing each other in Ernie's office. "So..." The Tuscan Red dragon smiled. "...Now that I'm back, I don't think I'll be having that much time to do jobs for you..."

"Oh, really?" Bernie raised an eye at him. "...You know, I think you're absolutely right. You didn't complete your first assignment. How can I keep you if you can't even complete one?"

"It was the American Dragon's fault..."

"I don't care whose fault it is, Ensio..." Ernie growled. "That was ten years ago. Let it go and move on with your life..."

"That's not going to happen..." Ensio shook his head. "...She put me away for ten years, and I just got out. I'm going to get her..."

"You have no idea what she looks like..."

"Well..." Ensio shrugged. "...Today...I don't know what she looks like today. But I did see her as those dragons were putting me in chains. Knowing what she looked like then...is a start..."

LINE BREAK

"SURPRISE!" Haley stood next to Leah, Ian and Mr. Belden as all three of them shouted as Mrs. Belden stepped into the house, followed by Alena, who looked tired and a few years older than she really was.

When Alena noticed her family, she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks..." She said softly. "...I really can't believe you did this for me. I don't deserve it..."

"Oh, be quiet, Alena..." Ian told her. "...We all make mistakes..."

"I guess..." Alena replied, looking down.

"We know..." Mr. Belden said. "...That's why we went through all this trouble to set up this party for you..."

"Well, I'm touched..." Alena looked back up.

LINE BREAK

"So, Haley..." Haley was standing in the corner of Leah's house as she watched Alena talk to her parents. Turning her head around, she watched as Leah walked up to her, carrying a plate of cake. "...Would you like a piece of cake? It's pretty good..."

"Sure..." Haley answered, taking the plate from her and returning to look at her family.

"It's okay, Haley..." Leah told her. "...I don't think you should worry about her. She's done her time, and she wants to put it behind her. I would think that you would understand..."

Before Haley could respond, Leah reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device after it started to ring. Leah pressed a button, and within a few seconds, a holographic image of Destiny appeared. "Hey, Leah..." Destiny said. "...Listen, I was wondering if you were free tonight..."

"Not really..." Leah replied. "...Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to see a movie with me..." Destiny shrugged. "...But if you can't, that's okay..."

"Yeah, tonight's not a good night..." Leah replied. "...How about tomorrow?"

"That works..." Destiny agreed.

Watching this, Haley turned to face Leah, and she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm going to get going..." She quickly said. Then, Haley turned from Leah and quickly walked out of the room, turned, and then walked out of the house.

LINE BREAK

"Alright then, Ensio, I have one more question for you..." Big Ernie growled as he looked at his former employee's grinning face. "...What are you going to do once you find her?"

"I haven't thought about it yet..." Ensio replied. "...I will think of something, though..."

"That's what you should have thought up while you were behind bars..." Big Ernie replied. "...You can't go up to her and just take her out. She's too powerful..."

"You seem..." Ensio replied. "...Quite interested in my new goal. May I ask why that is? Has the American Dragon ever tried to shut you down? Is that what it is? You want revenge on her as well?"

"Of course not!" Big Ernie laughed. "Her Animal Guardian is a big, important customer for me! He's where I get most of my money..."

"Her...Animal Guardian you say?" Ensio asked, his eyes widening, and a cruel grin appearing on his face. "...Perhaps you could arrange for us a meeting?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Sorry I'm late, Sun..." Haley apologized as she stepped into Canal Street Electronics the next morning. "...I got up kind of late..."

"It's okay, Haley..." Sun replied, getting up from her seat at the counter, which Fu was lying on, chewing a bone. "...We should get started on training..."

LINE BREAK

"Mom, Dad..." Leah called as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "...Just so you know, I'm going out!" After a moment, a moment in which she got no response, Leah made her way over to the front door. Just as she pulled it open and was about to step out, she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her:

"Where are you going?" Turning around, Leah could see Alena entering the room. "Is there an emergency? Did you have plans?"

"I made plans last night..."

"Why didn't you tell anyone last night?" Alena asked.

"Because I thought I was passed that stage..." Leah replied. "...I'm a nineteen year old college student. Can't I just go to the movies once in a while?"

"Of course you can, Leah..." Alena looked surprised. "...I was just wondering why you didn't tell us. So, is this a date?"

"Maybe..." Leah shrugged after a moment.

LINE BREAK

Having finished his bone, Fu Dog was now merely staring at the wall, only to gasp in shock and sit up in surprise as a poof of smoke appeared right in front of him, and a messenger fairy appeared. "Message for Fu Dog..." The fairy said, dropping the envelope right in front of the dog.

Using his teeth to rip open the envelope, Fu Dog watched as an image of Big Ernie appeared. "Fu Dog..." He greeted. "...This may come as unexpected, but I need to talk to you...Oh, and I think it would be best if you brought the American Dragon with you. In fact, only come if you bring her..." Then, once the message was complete, the image faded.

"What the...?" Fu muttered. "...Why would he want to see the kid?"

Fu then got to his feet and jumped from the counter, running to the back room and turning and running through a door that led to a flight of stairs. By the time the shar-pei reached the top of the stairs, he was exhausted, but nonetheless, he finished his way onto the roof, where he could see Sun and Haley, both in dragon form, sparring.

"Hey, kid!" Fu shouted. This shout made Haley lose her focus, and she unconsciously turned her head to the side to look at Fu, just as Sun's fist smashed into the side of her face. Haley's eyes widened, and she staggered back before she fell back into a sitting position.

"Haley!" Sun said in a worried tone as Fu ran up to the two dragons. "Haley, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

"Kid, are you okay?" Fu asked as he reached Haley's side. "I didn't mean to distract you, but I've gotta tell you something really important!"

"It's okay, Fu Dog..." Haley replied, touching her cheek with her claws. "...As long as it's really important..."

"It is!" Fu said. "Big Ernie wants to see you..."

LINE BREAK

Ensio was leaning against the wall, twiddling his clawed thumbs while he smiled widely, standing next to the door of Big Ernie's office. Seconds later, the door opened, and Big Ernie stepped out, turning to face the dragon. "I just got a response from Fu Dog..." He reported. "...He's coming, and the American Dragon is coming with him..."

"That's wonderful, Ernie..." Ensio smiled down at him.

"So, have you decided on what you want to do to her?" Big Ernie asked.

"Of course..." Ensio's smile widened. "...I want her to know what it's like to spend ten years of your life imprisoned. Now, if only there was a way...I want...to frame her...There has to be a way to frame her for a crime..."

"You're going to waste your time doing that?" Big Ernie asked, raising his eyes. "...It's like I always tell me employees, time is money. Wasting time is wasting money."

"You're not the only one who tells their employees that..."

"That doesn't matter..." Big Ernie replied. "...What does matter is that you don't have to waste your time doing that. I am offering you a way to get your revenge quickly. Then, you can move on with your life..."

"And what would your plan be?"

"I force her to work for me..."

Ensio just stood there for a moment, completely shocked. Then, after a moment, his face darkened, and he growled as he lifted off his feet, slamming his tail into Big Ernie. Big Ernie yelped as he was thrown backwards, slamming into a nearby wall. Big Ernie grunted as he hit the floor, Ensio landing right next to him.

"That's not my idea of revenge, Ernie..." Ensio growled. "...And I don't care how long it takes. Revenge is what is most important to me. Revenge...comes first..."

LINE BREAK

Leah took in the smell of buttery popcorn as she stepped into the theater. Sitting at one of the tables in the lobby was Destiny, who looked up from her bag of popcorn and made eye contact with Leah, smiling at her. "Hey..." She said as Leah walked up to the table.

"Hey..." Leah replied.

"I...uh..." Destiny reached into the pocket of her jeans, and she pulled out two tickets. "...Got you your ticket." Then, as Leah took the ticket and looked at the title of the movie they would be seeing, Destiny shrugged. "...I thought it would be our best bet for a good time..."

"Sounds good to me..." Leah said, looking from the ticket to Destiny. "...So, should we go in?"

"I was just waiting for you..." Destiny replied as she stood from her chair, grabbing her bag of popcorn. The two girls then started to walk toward the hall where their movie was being show.

LINE BREAK

"So, Big Ernie..." Ensio was now pacing around Big Ernie, who was sitting at his desk, an icepack pressed tightly against his head. "...Have you thought about what I said? You know...about revenge coming first? I meant it..."

"Yes..." Big Ernie groaned as he removed the icepack. "...I thought about it..."

"And have you reconsidered what I said?" Ensio stopped pacing and walked closer to Big Ernie. "...I have a plan, Ernie, and to achieve that plan, I'm going to need your help..."

"What help am I going to be?"

"Your men, Ernie..." Ensio grinned. "...This is a very important and I'm going to need their help..."

"What are they going to do?"

"I find that to be unimportant..." Ensio's grin widened. "...All I need to know is that I have your permission to use your men..."

LINE BREAK

As they reached Big Ernie's home, both Haley and Fu Dog were surprised to see that the entire building had been taken down, except for one room. All of the walls that had been taken down were now being chopped up by several magical creatures.

"Wow, I don't know what Big Ernie's doing..." Fu muttered.

"Neither do I, Fu..." Haley replied. "...Maybe he's relocating. Maybe that's why he wants to see you. He's contacting all his customers..."

"Unlikely..."

"It's just a guess..." Haley replied as they started to walk toward the one room building.

"Well, it's not a very good one!"

"Thanks, Fu..." Haley replied monotonously as they reached the door. Not even bothering to knock, Haley turned the knob, and the two stepped inside, closing the door behind them. As Haley and Fu walked further into the room, they were both surprised to see not Big Ernie, but a Tuscan Red dragon.

"Hello..." The Tuscan Red dragon greeted them, a warm smile on his face, but a devious look in his eyes. "...Big Ernie had an emergency to deal with and he had to leave. He asked me to take over until he gets back. That is why he contacted you two. He's going to be gone for some time, and he wanted you two to meet me. American Dragon, please sit..." The dragon added, pointing to a chair with armrests.

"Thank you..." Haley said gratefully as she sat down. However, just as she sat down, steel manacles shot out from underneath the armrests and the front feet of the chair, wrapping around her wrists and ankles, trapping her. Haley gasped and looked down at her trapped wrists in shock, just as the Tuscan Red dragon started to chuckle evilly.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Kid!" Fu shouted, his eyes wide in surprise as he watched Haley's predicament. Fu Dog immediately tried to run into action, but before he could reach Haley, the Tuscan Red dragon landed right in front of him, blocking Haley.

"You can go, dog..." He grinned, grabbing Fu's collar with his tail. Fu struggled as the Tuscan Red dragon walked him over to the door, and once they arrived at the door, the Tuscan Red dragon opened the door and threw Fu Dog out. "...Go back to wherever you came from..." He told the dog as he slammed the door.

Then, the Tuscan Red dragon turned and walked back over to Haley, who was struggling against her restraints. "Calm down..." the Tuscan Red dragon told her as he walked passed her and sat down on the edge of the table, looking at the American Dragon. "...I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk..."

"Well, I find this to be a very funny way of showing me that..." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Well, perhaps once you remember, you will not find it so funny..." the Tuscan Red dragon replied. "...Do you know who I am, American Dragon?"

"Should I know who you are?" Haley asked. "...I may not know who you are, but I know what you are. You're a freak who goes to drastic measures just to talk to someone..."

The Tuscan Red dragon chuckled. "...And you have a good sense of humor..."

"I'm not laughing..."

"Well, you amuse me, so that counts for something..." The Tuscan Red dragon shrugged. "...American Dragon, I want you to go back ten years. Your first ever take down as the American Dragon. Do you remember?"

"Yes..." Haley answered, giving one more tug against her restraints. "...It was a really hot day, and I saw a dragon picking on an elf. I took him down with one blast of fire..."

"...And can you remember the color of this dragon?"

"Yes..." Haley said with a sigh. "...He was exactly the same color as you. You're that dragon..."

"My name is Ensio..." the Tuscan Red dragon told her. "...And because of you, I spent ten years in prison. Today is only my second day of freedom, and I am already getting my revenge. You sent me away for ten years just for doing my job..."

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Haley asked, surprisingly showing no fear.

"Oh, don't worry..." Ensio smiled at her. "...I have no desire to hurt you. I simply want you to know how I felt while I was in prison. Let's see how you like being imprisoned for ten years..." He then got up from the table and started to walk to the door. "...No worries, though. Within ten years, you'll be free..."

"What?!" Haley demanded, turning her head to the side, trying to look at the Tuscan Red dragon, but when she realized that he was out of eye sight, she resorted to pulling against her restraints. "You can't do this! You'll never get away with this!"

"Maybe not..." Ensio smiled as he opened the door and stepped out. "...Then again, I just have gotten away with this..." He then closed the door...

LINE BREAK

...Stepping back, Ensio turned his head to see a much smaller silver-colored dragon walking over to him. The silver dragon held out a dialed lock with a small screen on top that Ensio took and placed over the door, locking the door with a click. Then, Ensio grinned as he turned the dial, the numbers "10" and the letters "YRs" appearing on the screen.

LINE BREAK

Fu was panting by the time he burst through the door that led him to the inside of Canal Street Electronics. Sun was sitting at the counter reading when she heard the bell over the door ring, and she turned her head to see Fu.

"Oh, you're back..." She said, but then noticed something. "...Wait. Where's Haley?"

"That's..." Fu panted. "...What...I'm...going...to...tell..." However, Fu stopped as his panting worsened and he started to become light-headed. "Oh boy..." Fu managed to make out before he fell sideways onto the floor.

LINE BREAK

Back in the locked room, Haley struggled against her restraints. After several moments of fierce struggling with no results, Haley took a deep breath and sat back. "Alright, Haley..." She said to herself. "...You have no need to freak out. You have dragon powers. That's all you have to do...DRAGON UP!"

In a bright pink flash of light, a pink dragon sat in the chair. Now in dragon form, Haley looked back down at her manacles and gave all four of them strong tugs. However, even with her dragon strength, the manacles refused to give way.

"Okay, Haley..." Haley returned to talking to herself. "...Still, you don't have to worry. Okay, there is still one more thing you can do..." Then, Haley slowly tried to lift herself up in her chair as her tail moved up, the tip starting to pick at one of the manacles. Finally, much to Haley's relief, her tail managed to pick the manacle, and the manacle slid open.

Smiling slightly, Haley released her remaining wrist and her ankles as quickly as she could before she got up and flew over to the door. Landing right in front of the door, Haley grabbed the knob with both of her clawed hands and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. "You can't keep me locked in here for a decade, you freak!" Haley roared. "LET ME OUT!"

However, she got no answer, and the door continued to not open. Panting with exhaustion, Haley released the door and turned back around, just as she noticed the desk moving, and she heard a pounding coming from it. "What the...?" Haley asked as she slowly walked over to the desk.

As she reached the front of the desk, looking down at two rows of four drawers, the pounding became louder, and Haley could even hear muffled shouts. Opening one of the top drawers, Haley gasped as she saw Big Ernie stuffed inside. Reaching inside, she pulled the magical boss out and put him back on the floor.

"Big Ernie, are you okay?" Haley asked.

"As fine as I can be while being trapped in this room..." Big Ernie answered.

"We have to get that door open..." Haley told him.

"There's no way..." Big Ernie answered. "...He put a time lock on that door. It won't open for ten years..."

Haley could feel her heart sinking as he said this, but she still refused to give up. Standing straight up, Haley looked around the room until her eyes saw the vents.

"The vents..." Haley whispered, a smile spreading onto her face.

LINE BREAK

"So, what you're saying is that the very first criminal that Haley took down came back to get revenge on her?" Sun asked Fu Dog as she flew through the air, the shar-pei on her back.

"That's pretty much exactly the case..." Fu answered.

"Why weren't you captured along with Haley, though?" Sun asked. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he let you go, but take Haley?"

"Let's not question the logic of a criminal, huh?" Fu replied. "Down there..." He indicated with his head.

Sun looked down at the ground, and she could see what had once been Big Ernie's large building. Now, it had been reduced down to just one room, while all of Ernie's employees worked on chopping up the taken down walls. "I take it that that is the room Haley is being held in?" Sun asked as she started to dive down to the ground.

"You would be correct..." Fu answered.

LINE BREAK

Ensio watched with a smile on his face as all of the employees who had once worked for Big Ernie were now destroying the building they had worked in. Then, his grin grew even wider as he turned back to face the room that Big Ernie and the American Dragon were imprisoned in. "I hope you understand how I felt, American Dragon..."

"I'm sure that she doesn't..." Ensio suddenly whirled around at the sound of a new female voice, and he could see a sky blue dragon standing in front of him, the shar-pei jumping from her back. "...Because as you sat in that prison cell, you knew that you had done wrong. Haley knows that she has done nothing wrong..."

"I take it that you are her Dragon Master..."

"You would be correct..." Sun replied. "...Now let her out of there..."

"First of all, I want to make one thing clear, Dragon Master..." Ensio told her. "...I want no fight with you..."

"Then let her go..." Sun replied in a growl. "...I promise that if you just let her go, we will leave quietly with no fight ensuing..."

"Aw, you see..." Ensio smiled again, stepping back so that his back was touching the door. "...If you look at this lock..." He used his claws to indicate the time lock. "...It is set to be locked for a decade. I cannot do anything. All I want is for the American Dragon to know how I felt being imprisoned for ten years..."

Sun stared at the Tuscan Red dragon, anger filling her heart. Then, with an uncharacteristic roar of anger, Sun flew over to Ensio and slammed into him, pinning him against the door. "I don't care what you have to do..." Sun roared. "...Just get my student out of there, or so help me..."

LINE BREAK

"Okay, I have an idea..." Haley looked down from the vent and looked down at Big Ernie. "...I think I know how we're going to get out of here. Your vent. That can lead us to a part of the room that isn't reinforced by his lock, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Alright..." Haley said. "...So, I'm going to get you up there first. Since the vent is too small for my dragon form, I'm going to revert to my human form. You might need to help me climb in. Okay?"

"Fine..."

"Alright..." Haley repeated as Big Ernie walked closer to Haley, allowing Haley to grab him by the sides as she flew up toward the vent, and she held Big Ernie once she arrived at the height of the vent as Big Ernie pulled back the cover, dropping it to the floor as he climbed in.

"Is it going to be big enough for my human form?" Haley asked.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Big Ernie demanded as he started to crawl down the vent.

Sighing, Haley flew closer to the vent, and she put her claws up to the vent and grabbed it, now dangling as she reverted to her human form. Haley then grunted as she pulled herself up into the vent, beginning her long crawl through it.

LINE BREAK

Back outside, Ensio chuckled evilly as he looked at Sun's worried face. Pushing the Dragon Master off of her, Ensio started to move away from the door. "Don't worry, Dragon Master..." He taunted. "...It's only ten years. You're both young, so you'll be able to enjoy time together afterward. Maybe it will teach her a lesson about who she messes with as the American Dragon..."

Sun and Fu just stared at Ensio as he started to laugh cruelly, his laughing not coming to an end until there was a loud explosion coming from the roof of the room, and the next thing Sun and Fu knew, they looked up to see Haley fly out of the room with Big Ernie in her claws.

"She got out!" Sun exclaimed.

"What?" Ensio asked, his face now a mask of worry, and he whirled to the side, just as Haley landed on the ground, setting Big Ernie down on the ground, all of the employees doing hard labor looking up from their work as they saw their old boss.

"No..." Ensio muttered, backing away. "...It can't be! It can't! You two were supposed to be trapped for a decade! No!"

"Men..." Big Ernie spoke amidst Ensio's rants. "...You are no longer under this dragon's control. And do I have a job for you all! Teach him a lesson..."

Hearing these words, Ensio stopped ranting, and his eyes widened as he saw Big Ernie's employees start to make their way toward him. "No, no...!" He said as he started to flap his wings, and he started to fly away, but before he could make it very far, an employee that had been working on the opposite side jumped up and grabbed Ensio's ankle, pulling him down to the ground as all of the employees started to circle around him, blocking him from Haley's sight.

Not that that mattered, as Sun and Fu walked up to her. "Fu told me what happened..." She said. "...I'm glad you're alright, Haley..."

"I'm just glad to be out of that room..." Haley replied. "...No offense, Big Ernie, but I think I won't be coming back here again..."

"That doesn't bother me, American Dragon..." Big Ernie crossed his arms, and Haley walked over to Sun and Fu, and she transformed into her dragon form.

"We should get going..." Sun told Haley, but Haley held up her claws.

"Just a minute, Sun..." She smiled slightly. "...I want to see what they're doing to him..."

Haley, Sun, Fu Dog and Big Ernie then all stared at the mob of employees surrounding the dragon that had caused all of the trouble of the day. After a few more seconds, the employees stepped back, revealing Ensio lying on his stomach, bound by his own tail. The silver dragon that had given him the lock was now standing next to Ensio, his tail wrapped around his snout, keeping him silent.

LINE BREAK

Back at the Belden house, Alena was sitting on the first step of the stairs, a can of soda in her hand. Alena was just about to take a sip when the door to the house opened, and Leah stepped inside, followed by Destiny.

"Good movie?" Destiny asked.

"I guess..." Leah answered. "...So, I'll see you tomorrow..."

Alena then watched as Destiny turned around and walked out the door, which Leah then closed behind her. Leah then turned and started to walk toward the stairs. Once she reached the stairs, she started to climb them, step by step, only to stop when:

"Leah..." Alena asked, turning around slightly.

"Yeah..." Leah asked, stopping in her tracks, although she didn't turn around.

"I thought you said that you were going on a date..."

"I said it could be considered one..." Leah stated, before she continued to walk up the stairs.

Alena watched as her younger sister reached the top of the stairs, and she continued to watch her with a confused look on her face as Leah disappeared down the hall. As Alena turned back around to her previous position on the stairs, she started to take a sip of her soda, but she suddenly coughed and gagged on her drink when the true meaning of Leah's words hit her.

Lowering her soda can, Alena's eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, what did you think? Interesting? Exciting? Boring? Stupid? Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 23: Anubis and Villainy

"...And that, class..." Professor Rayner addressed his class as he set down his piece of chalk and walked away from the board, which had several complicated math problems written. "...Is the end of our lesson for today. You may leave-all of you except for Miss Long, Miss Morgan, and Miss Belden..."

As all of the other students got up from their desks and started to walk down the steps toward the door, both Leah and Destiny groaned in annoyance, while Haley just stared at her professor with a look of anger.

Rayner smiled as he pushed by the final student coming down the stairs before he made his way up the stairs, turned and walked down the row before Haley's, and stopped right when he was facing the three girls. Putting his hands on the desk, Rayner leaned closer to the three girls. "Have you three been having fun in your detentions?"

"I don't get it..." Haley replied, her eyes narrowed, an angry look on her face. "...You have your pyramid now. Why are we still here in detention?"

"I would think that an intelligent dragon, such as yourself, would know why..." Rayner replied, his mean-spirited smile fading. "...With you around, there is no way for me to use the thing..."

"I know that..." Haley corrected him. "...Perhaps I should have changed the focus of my question. Why are Leah and Destiny still here?"

"Hmm..." Rayner stepped away from the desk. "...I'll have to think about that one, Miss Long..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Why is Rayner such a jerk?" Destiny as asked as she and Leah sat at one end of a table at the nearest cafe. "It's like...he doesn't like Haley, so he takes it all out on us..."

"Rotwood was pretty cruel to my brother..." Haley stated, who was sitting at the other end of the table, putting down a half-eaten bagel. "...But of course, he wasn't a genocidal maniac. Man, he's like a mixture of Rotwood and The Huntsman! Only, he's a freak!"

"How's he a freak?" Destiny asked. "...Besides being so mean, and all..."

"I don't think you've seen what he has under his hat..." Haley replied in a gushed tone. "...A brain..."

To Haley's surprise, her friends did not have the horrified expressions on their faces that she had expected; instead, they both looked amused.

"Well, of course he has a brain, Haley..." Leah said. "...He wouldn't be able to function without one..."

"...Let alone do all those confusing math problems..." Destiny smiled teasingly.

"No, you don't get it..." Haley tried again. "...His brain is alive! It can come out of his head, and it does things for him!"

"Really?" Leah asked, her smile fading and being replaced with a somewhat disgusted look.

"Yes..." Haley repeated. "...But that's not the worst of it. He's taking his anger out on you because I tried to stop him from getting his hands on the Pyramid of Anubis. While I succeeded at first, I failed while I was in England..."

"What's he want with the Pyramid of Anubis?" Leah asked. "I remember something about that when he gave us all detention, and I remember the project that he had us do, but I don't see what that has to do with Rayner being a jerk. Destiny and I are completely in the dark here, aren't we?"

"It's a pyramid that contains millions of Egyptian dog gods, or something like that..." Haley answered. "Maybe you remember that from the project. According to the legend, which our projects proved to Rayner, those dog gods judge the living, and if they deem you unfit...they kill you..."

LINE BREAK

Rayner kept his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk, heading for his home. From the college, there were many buildings that he had to walk by on his way home, the last one of those buildings being Ha-Ha's Magical Prank Shop. Looking up from the ground, Rayner smiled when he saw that Ha-Ha's was right in front of him.

However, just as Rayner was passing the entrance, the door swung open, hitting Rayner, Rayner grunted, and he stumbled back, just as a girl with red hair that was wearing a Grim Reaper costume stepped out. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going, lady?!" Rayner growled, just as the girl turned around. "Olivia Mears?"

"Professor Rayner..." Olivia crossed her arms. "...What are you doing here? Coming to see why I'm not coming to your class?"

"No, I'm going home..." Rayner told her. "...I always come home this way. This is...your home?"

"Yes..." Olivia scowled. "...Thanks to Haley, it is difficult for me to show my face anywhere, seeing as I am now wanted by those sickening dragons..."

"It seems like you want Haley Long out of the way..."

"Yeah..." Olivia replied, lowering her arms. "...What is it to you?"

"I need her out of the way, as well..." Rayner got closer to his former student. "...If you will...allow me inside...I can tell you all about that meddlesome little dragon girl in my class."

Olivia seemed to think about it for a moment before she finally backed up and reached out, grabbing the door and pulling it open. "Come inside..." she said.

Rayner smiled at her briefly before he turned and walking into the shop, only to gasp at what it looked like on the inside. The place was an absolute mess! The shelves were all knocked over, cans and other magical objects all over the floor. "It looks like a twister ran through the place..." Rayner muttered.

"Portals, actually..." Olivia corrected him as she closed the door behind him and then pushed passed him, stepping over the things on the floor and over to the counter. As Olivia took her seat at the counter, Rayner followed Olivia's lead and stepped over everything that was on the floor, and over to the counter. "...Well, let's hear it..." Olivia said.

"My goal..." Rayner began. "...Is to use this..." He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, and he pulled out the Pyramid of Anubis, setting it on the counter for Olivia to look at. "...To remove those who do not benefit the world from it..."

"Such as dragons?"

"Perhaps..." Rayner replied. "...The fact is, I cannot use it with Haley Long in my way. I need her out of the way. I need...someone to get rid of her..." As Rayner finished saying this, he was not surprised to see the evil smile on her face.

"On my first attempt to destroy Haley..." She finally said. "...I got chased away by bees. On my second attempt, I fell off the Empire State Building. On my third, Haley dropped me into the sewers..."

"It sounds like you've been failing..."

"Yes..." Olivia agreed, her smile widening. "...I would think that it is time to try something new. We could work together, and benefit each other..."

"And how would that work?" Rayner asked.

"We work together to get what we both want..." Olivia explained calmly. "...I get to eliminate Haley, and you get to use your little toy..."

LINE BREAK

Haley, Destiny and Leah all now sat in the back room of Canal Street Electronics, all working on class assignments. However, Leah couldn't drop the issue of Rayner. "That's really creepy..." She said. "...His brain gets up out of his head and walks around?"

"Pretty much..." Haley answered.

"And people think that dragons are freaks..." Destiny rolled her eyes. "...You know, I was thinking-"

However, before Destiny could finish speaking, Sun Park stepped into the room. "I hope you girls are working harder on your homework than on your gossiping..." She said. "...Because Haley has training tonight, and it could take awhile..."

"We weren't gossiping, Sun..." Haley replied. "...I was telling them about Rayner..."

At that moment, Sun's face darkened, and she walked over to Haley. "Is he planning on using the Pyramid?" She asked. "Haley, what do you know?"

"He won't be using it while I am around, Sun..." Haley answered. "...He knows that I'll be able to stop him, so he won't even trying to use it..."

"You need to make sure it stays that way, Haley..." Sun replied. "...You are going to need to keep an eye on him. If he gets the chance to use the Pyramid, who knows how many lives will be lost?"

"I understand, Sun..." Haley answered.

"Well, that was just what I was talking about..." Destiny spoke up again. "...This goes back to what Leah said at the cafe. How can someone function without their brain?"

"I don't know..." Haley answered. "...Rayner manages, though. He can still stand up properly, form logical sentences, and everything else. It doesn't make sense..."

"Well, here's my idea..." Destiny stated. "...What if...without his brain near him...he can't actually function? What if it is taken away from him, he won't be able to do anything? Am I making sense?"

"I guess..." Leah answered.

"What if..." Destiny took a deep breath as she finished. "...We take it?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Upon hearing Destiny's plan, Leah lowered her head. "Destiny's that's stealing..." She said. "...Do you know how much trouble we could get in? We could all go to jail...or a mental institution..."

"No..." Haley replied. "No...Leah, I...I actually agree with Destiny. That might actually work. Destiny, how did you come up with something like that? I would think that you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty like that..."

"I resent that fact..." Destiny replied.

"So, what do you think, Sun?" Haley asked, turning her head to the side so she could look at Sun. "Do you think that's a good plan? Do you think it could work?"

Sun put her hand to her chin, thinking about the plan for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure, Haley..." She answered. "...There is only one way to truly find out, but I do not know if it is worth it. Perhaps I should consult the Dragon Council..."

"This may be our only chance to stop him once and for all, Sun..." Haley tried to reason. "...Because I have no doubt in my mind that he's planning something at this very moment..."

LINE BREAK

Rayner smiled as he stepped into his classroom, turning on the lights. Rayner then walked over to his desk, sitting down as Olivia stepped inside. "So, what's the plan, Professor?"  
>She asked, walking up to the desk.<p>

"Tomorrow, you are going to hide somewhere in this room..." Rayner told her, holding a finger in her face. "...I don't even care if it isn't a very good hiding place, because I plan to have the class work on their own. I can promise you that it will be a wild class period. When Haley Long is busy with her work..."

"...Because we both know that Haley will be one of the few who actually works..." Olivia grinned.

"...When she is busy..." Rayner ignored her. "...You come out from your hiding place...and you end her life..."

LINE BREAK

It was getting dark out, and Haley stood on the roof of Canal Street Electronics in full dragon form, Fu Dog standing beside her. "I wish Sun would just hurry up..." Fu stated. "...I'm missing the beauty pageant..."

"Fu, there are more important things than girls..." Haley told him. "...Sun's contacting the Council right now..."

"What for?"

"My math teacher has the Pyramid of Anubis..." Haley told him. "...I would think that I told you this, seeing as you were in England with us when he got it. Anyway, the only thing that is keeping him from using it is me..."

"So what's the big deal, then?" Fu asked. "...Just barge into that classroom and bring a couple dragon guards from the Island of Draco and slap the cuffs on him...Then, we can get down to training so I can watch the pageant..."

"It's not going to be that easy, Fu..." Haley replied, just as Sun came up to the roof, walking over to Haley. "Well?" Haley asked as soon as Sun was standing right in front of her. "What did they say?"

"They said that Destiny's plan is a good one..." Sun replied. "...They said that you and your friends need to try to get the brain away from him. If you are caught, and Rayner has you three arrested, they will send the money to bail you out..."

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Haley asked.

"Then they will send an army of guards down to your college and take Rayner into custody..." Sun answered. "...Haley, they want you to go in there tomorrow morning and take it..."

"That shouldn't be a problem..." Haley replied. "...I have his class tomorrow. I only think that the guards should be there anyway. Don't you?"

Sun seemed to think about this for a moment before she nodded. "I will tell them that you think that, Haley. I'll see what they have to say. In the meantime, you need to call your friends, and they need to come here, first thing in the morning..."

LINE BREAK

The sun was starting to rise the next morning as Sun sat at the counter at Canal Street Electronics. Sun glanced down at her old watch, and seeing that it read "6:45", she looked back up at the door. "Haley...where are you?" Sun asked herself. "You should be here by now..."

After another few seconds, Sun glanced back down at her watch, just as the bell above the door rang out; looking up, Sun watched as Haley entered the shop, followed by Leah and Destiny. "Haley, what took you so long?" Sun asked, standing up from her stool. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Sorry, Sun..." Haley answered. "...I'm here now, and I brought my friends..."

"Alright..." Sun replied. "...So, this is how the Council has told me it will happen. You three are to go to class as usual. Then, once you enter, you are to put this on his chair..." As Sun said this, she reached for the counter and grabbed a very small red object. "...When he sits on this, it will inject him with a powerful sleeping potion..."

"So, then I take the brain?" Haley asked.

"Yes..." Sun replied. "...However, there's a catch. This will only put Rayner out for five minutes, so Leah and Destiny are going to need to watch out for you. In the meantime, Fu Dog will be waiting for you outside. You will give him the brain, and he will come back here. Do you understand, Haley?"

"Yes, Sun..." Haley answered.

"Now, Leah and Destiny..." Sun turned her attention from Haley to her two friends. "...On top of just keeping an eye out for Haley, you also have an important job. In order to insure that Rayner will not be able to use the Pyramid, you two need to take it from him..."

"This is just a precaution..." Haley told them. "...Just in case he can function without his brain, like we believe he can..."

"Got it..." Destiny replied.

"This should be fun..." Leah muttered.

"But what about the guards?" Haley asked. "Will the Council send guards to help?"

"No..." Sun answered. "...Unfortunately, the Council has decided that guards will only be sent if the mission fails, and you three are caught and Rayner gets his brain back. It seems that the Council is not very willing to put too much effort into this mission..."

LINE BREAK

"Okay, so are you ready for this?" Haley asked, turning to her two friends in the hallway of their college, right outside Rayner's door. "We're about to find out if your idea is going to work, Destiny..."

"I don't see how it really matters..." Leah said. "...Even if we lose, we win. We have the Dragon Council on her side. I don't want to sound egotistical, but we're going to win. Rayner's going down..."

Haley then turned and pulled open the door, and the three friends piled into the room, finding no one inside. "Alright, I'm going to put the thing on the chair..." Haley told them, walking over to the chair next to Rayner's desk as she reached into her pocket, pulling out the red device.

However, as Haley placed the device on the chair, she was completely unaware that Olivia was watching her from up above, looking down on her through the grate underneath her as she crouched in the vent.

Quickly reaching into her costume, Olivia pulled out a communication device that had a holographic image of Rayner. "You better get in here..." Olivia warned him. "...Haley and her friends are in your room. She put something on your chair..."

Back in the room, Haley stepped away from the chair. "Alright..." She said, turning back around to face her friends. "...That's it. Now all we have to do is sit down and wait for Rayner and the rest of the class to come. Come on..."

The three started to walk up the stairs toward their desk, but before they could, they stopped when they heard the door open and close, and when they turned around, they all gasped when they saw Rayner standing at the door with an evil smile on his face. "Hello girls..." He said. "...Trying to stop me?"

"Yes..." Haley growled. "...I won't let you take away all of those lives..."

To Haley's surprise, Rayner just chuckled. "Silly girl..." He said. "...I won't be taking those lives. Those people will be judged by the gods, and once they are deemed unworthy, it will be considered a necessary casualty..."

"No, it won't..." Haley growled. "...DRAGON UP!" In a bright, pink light, Haley transformed into her dragon form, and she flew over to Rayner, slamming her tail into his chest. Rayner shouted as he flew backwards, slamming against the wall and then falling to the floor with a grunt. "Get the Pyramid!" Haley quickly told her friends.

Both Leah and Destiny nodded, and they started to walk over to Rayner, but the professor quickly got to his feet, and he shouted: "Olivia, attack them!"

Haley's eyes widened, and she quickly turned around, just in time to see Olivia jumping down to the floor from the ceiling. Opening her mouth, Olivia spit out a portal into her hand, which grew to a considerably large size before she charged at Haley.

Haley reacted quickly, and she shot her tail out Olivia, wrapping her tail around her ankle, throwing Olivia up toward the vent. Olivia screamed as she flew up, her portal fading from her hand as her back slammed into the vent. Olivia then screamed again as she fell back down, landing face down onto her old desk with a grunt, not moving again.

Haley smiled slightly at this, but her smile quickly faded as she heard a shouted, and the next thing she knew, Rayner jumped onto her back, wrapping his arms around her neck as he brought his lips to her ears.

"And now, Miss Long..." He whispered. "...You leave this world..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Her eyes widening in panic as she felt Rayner's grip tighten, Haley thought quickly, and she flew back as fast as she could, slamming Rayner's back into his wall. Rayner roared with pain, and his arms left Haley's neck, he slid from Haley's back and onto the floor in a sitting position.

Taking a deep breath to clear her head, Haley lowered herself to the ground and turned around, ripping off Rayner's fedora hat, revealing his brain. Haley quickly reached into his head and pulled out the brain, as the brain's mechanical legs tried to kick away.

"I've got it!" Haley smiled. "Okay, now you two get the Pyramid from him..."

Both of her friends nodded, and they cornered their fallen professor as best they could. However, just as Leah blindly reached into Rayner's jacket pocket, he came to. Rayner quickly curled his fist into a ball and he smashed it into Leah's face before the girl even realized he was concious.

"Leah!" Destiny shouted as Leah fell backwards onto the floor with a shout of shock. Now ignoring her professor, Destiny rushed over to Leah and kneeled down by her side, as Rayner got to his feet.

"Give me back my brain, Miss Long..." He growled.

"You're going to have to come get me for it..." Haley told him as she flapped her wings and turned, preparing to fly out of the room. However, to Haley's surprise, as she flew over the desk that Olivia was lying on, Olivia sat up and quickly reacted to see Haley fly over her; Olivia reached out and grabbed on to Haley's tail with both of her hands.

Amidst trying to shake her off, Haley started to fly erratically, and she slammed into the wall with a grunt, putting a hole in the wall as Haley flew out, right passed Fu Dog, who was standing on the sidewalk.

Now flying outside, Haley looked down as Olivia removed one hand from her tail as a portal started to form and grow in her hand. Eyes widening in fear, Haley rolled over so that her back was above the ground as she brought her foot back and then smashed it into Olivia's face. Olivia grunted, and she lost her grip on the tail, and she flipped backwards as she started to fall to the ground. However, as she fell, Olivia opened her mouth as a large portal started to come out.

The forming of the portal seemed to push Olivia up, and she flipped forward back over to Haley, landing on Haley's back as the portal stopped coming out of her mouth and landed in her hand. "It's over, Haley!" Olivia shouted. "Now you pay for everything you took away from m-AAHHH!"

Suddenly, Olivia screamed as she was thrown off of Haley's back and fell forward, falling for the ground as a flash of blue slammed into her back. Haley quickly stopped flying, and she rolled over, smiling as she saw that the flash of blue was Sun, who was holding Fu Dog in her claws.

"Haley, are you okay?" Sun asked.

"I'm fine..." Haley answered, relieved. "...Now let's go..."

The two dragons then dived down, both landing right in front of Olivia, as the girl started to push herself into a sitting position. "It's over, Olivia..." Haley told her. "...Just give up. There's no way you can fight two dragons. You're outnumbered..."

"Are you sure about that?" Olivia shot back, just as a speeding car came to a screeching halt right behind her. The door to the car quickly opened, and Professor Rayner got out, the Pyramid of Anubis in one of his hands as he used the other to slam the door of his car closed.

As Haley watched Rayner, she gasped as she felt the brain being snatched out of her hands, and she turned her head to the side to see Sun holding the brain. "Give us the Pyramid of Anubis, or we'll destroy your brain..." Sun warned.

Rayner just stared at Sun and Haley for a moment before he scowled and threw the Pyramid at the ground. The Pyramid hit the ground with a thud, and within a few seconds, a scrawny furry, grey-colored arm came out of it, an Egyptian dog god coming out of it.

Haley, Fu and Sun all stared with fear in their eyes as an whole army of about a hundred dog gods crawled out. All of them were a dark grey colored, and they all wore golden pharaoh crowns on their heads. The leader of the gods turned and walked over to Rayner as the others all turned and started to walk down the street.

Rayner stared as the lead dog god approached him, and Rayner looked down in surprise as his arm was forcefully pulled out in the direction of the god. "Y...Yes..." Rayner whispered. "...I am to be judged first..."

Watching Rayner with the dog god, Haley's eyes widened and she started to fly over to him, but before she could get to him, she grunted as Olivia slammed into her back, knocking her onto her belly. Haley quickly rolled over, looking up at Olivia, who smiled as a large portal formed in her hand. "It's time, Haley..." She taunted.

"Not yet..." Haley replied with a growl, and she brought her tail up, slamming it into Olivia's chest. Olivia was thrown from her feet, but she managed to flip back and land on her feet. Growling, Olivia tossed out her hand, sending the large portal flying toward Haley, just as Haley got to her feet.

Haley's eyes widened as she saw the portal coming for her, and she jumped, flying over to Olivia, swooping over the portal and landing right in front of Olivia, who looked surprised. "Surprised?" Haley asked. Then, she wrapped her tail around Olivia's neck, and threw Olivia over her head.

Olivia grunted as she hit the ground, but even though she landed, it was not the end of her travels. Olivia then proceeded to somersault across the cement, finally coming to a stop a couple feet away.

Groaning, Olivia started to push herself up, but she stopped when she started to feel a pulling feeling at her legs. Quickly turning her head to the side, her eyes widened when she saw that her summoned portal had caught her feet, and was now pulling her into it...

Meanwhile, Rayner watched as the dog god leader's eyes moved up his body, judging him. Rayner smiled as nothing seemed to happen. "That's right..." Rayner said to himself. "...I know I'm worthy..."

However, the dog god then stopped when it reached Rayner's chest, right where his heart was located. Rayner just returned to looking at the dog god, his smile slowly starting to fade. "Get on with it..." He growled silently, only to look down at his arm when he started to feel a tingling sensation. Looking at his arm, Rayner's eyes widened, and he let out a gasp of horror. His entire arm was starting to blacken...

Meanwhile, Olivia dug her claws into the cement to try to avoid the portal from sucking her in, but Olivia's eyes only widened as her nails slowly started to screech across the cement as she continued to get sucked in. "No!" Olivia shouted with fear.

Thinking quickly, Olivia summoned a second portal into her hand, and she turned her hand, making the second portal turn on its creator, starting to suck her in, slowly starting to pull her out of the first.

"Olivia!" Haley shouted, watching as the two portals started to play tug-of-war with Olivia. Haley took a step toward the two portals, but she quickly felt claws on her shoulder as Sun reached her side. "Haley, you can't do anything!"

"Kid..." Fu said as he walked up to Haley's other side, making Haley look down and turn her head. "...The brat just sealed her own fate. Don't risk your own life. Once those two portals meet, they'll combust, blowing Olivia to kingdom come!"

Her eyes wide with horror, Haley could only watch as Olivia screamed in agony, the two forces pulling at the opposite ends of her body starting to stretch her out. Finally, just as Olivia's head disappeared into the second portal, the portal trying to suck in Olivia's body moved forward, and just as the two portals touched each other, they burst, hundreds of blue particles that drifted to the ground being the only remaining evidence of the two portals.

With the two portals now gone, Haley, Fu and Sun could now see the lead dog god step away from Rayner, whose arm was now completely blackened. "No, no!" Rayner shouted, turning his head to the leaving dog god. "This is a mistake! I'm worthy!"

However, despite his claims, Rayner was lifted off of his feet, and he was dragged to the Pyramid, which magically started to hover into the air as Rayner hit the tip blackened arm fist. Rayner continued to scream as his blackened arm started to deflate, disappearing into the Pyramid. Next, his upper chest started to deflate and disappear, leaving only his upper chest, head and legs, looking like the blades of a pair of scissors that were just about to meet.

"We have to help him..." Haley whispered, her eyes wide with horror.

"We can't..." Sun replied, her eyes just as wide.

Next, Rayner's legs deflated and disappeared into the Pyramid, then his upper chest, leaving only his head. At that moment, Rayner's mouth opened unnaturally wide as a small green ball came out, his head deflating and disappearing into the Pyramid as soon as the green ball left his body. Then the green ball moved down to the side of the Pyramid and grew into a strip, which then wrapped around the Pyramid, hardening into a new layer.

With Rayner destroyed, Sun looked down at her arms as she saw Rainer's brain starting to blacken. Once the brain was completely blackened, it started to crumble, falling to pieces as its metal legs fell to the ground, useless.

"Oh my God..." Haley muttered, her eyes still wide.

"There will be time to deal with what you just saw later, Haley..." Sun told her. "...Right now, we have to stop the rest of the dog gods..."

LINE BREAK

All three of the heroes were panting by the time they found one of the dog gods, and Haley gasped as she saw it walking toward a homeless person. "Oh no..." Haley gasped. "...We have to stop it! But how?"

"I don't know, Haley..." Sun replied solemnly.

Haley watched, her eyes widening in fear as she saw the homeless man's arm starting to be extended as the dog god stood before him.

"No..." Haley decided. "...I can't let this happen! I have to save that man. DRAGON UP!" In a bright pink flash, Haley soared into the air and flew over to the man and the dog god. "You're not hurting him!" Haley growled as she opened her mouth and blew out a fireball, which engulfed the dog god. Within seconds, the fire faded, and all that was left of the dog god was a pile of ash.

"Sun!" Haley shouted, and within seconds, Sun and Fu were at her side. "I know how to destroy them! Call the Dragon Council!"

LINE BREAK

Councilor Callum was observing two dragons spar on the Island of Draco, when he suddenly heard a ringing noise coming from his robes. Pulling out his communication device, Callum pressed a button, omitting a holographic image of Sun Park.

"Master Park, can I help you?"

"Councilor, I have frightening news..." Sun reported.

"What is it, Master Park?"

"The Dog Gods of Anubis have been summoned..." Sun replied. "...Fortunately, Haley has found a way to destroy them. Unfortunately, there are too many for us to handle. We need an army..."

LINE BREAK

Hundreds of armored dragon guards flew through the air, swooping down into the streets, incinerating dog gods on the streets and in buildings just as they started to judge innocent people.

Outside, on the middle of the street, an armored dragon landed, looking around the streets, finding several piles of ash. Pulling out a communication device, the guard pressed a button, omitting a hologram of Councilor Callum.

"How is the progress?" Callum asked.

"There are no signs of any dog gods, sir..." The guard replied. "...I have talked to several others, and they have all said that they don't see any more. I think we destroyed them all, sir..."

Unbeknownst to the dragon guard, the door of a nearby building opened, and a dog god exited, before turning and starting to walk down the sidewalk...

LINE BREAK

Inside Canal Street Electronics, Haley, Leah, Destiny and Sun all sat at the counter, while Fu Dog sat on top of it, looking at a magical book. Sun was inspecting Leah's nose, with was covered with dry blood, and she sighed. "It's broken..." Sun said, and she gently grabbed Leah's nose. "...This will probably hurt..."

"Just do it..." Leah muttered, only to scream out in pain as Sun cracked the nose back into place. As Leah cried and moaned in pain, Sun took a tissue from the box next to her, and she put it to Leah's nose.

"So, what exactly happened?" Destiny asked Haley. "...I take it you won, seeing as you got the Pyramid of Anubis, but what happened?"

"You don't want to know..." Haley replied, just as Fu looked up from the book with a grin on his face. "...What's so funny, Fu?"

"Nothing..." Fu replied. "...It's just that I just read that in recorded history, all of the summoners of the dog gods are the first to be destroyed. Apparently, it has to do with the evil in their hearts. I guess that Rayner should have done more research."

"He didn't do any research..." Haley replied. "...He had his students do all of it for him..."

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang out, and Haley yelped in surprise as her stool was spun around so that Haley could see the dog god enter the shop. "Uh, Sun..." Haley muttered, her eyes widening as her arm was forced out so that the dog god could judge her. "...A little help..."

However, before the judging could begin, a blast of fire hit the dog god, setting it aflame. The next thing Haley knew, Sun landed right in front of her. "Haley, are you okay?" She asked, putting her claws on Haley's shoulders.

However, Haley could not bring herself to answer. Instead, she looked over Sun's, shoulder as the fire faded away, leaving only a pile of ashes.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, what did you think? I like this one. Did you? Or did you not? Please tell me with a review. **


	24. Chapter 24

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

**Disclaimer; I've done these things before, so you know that I don't own AD:HL. However, look at the title of this episode. Guess the reference? That's right! I don't own the rights to The Godfather!**

Chapter/Episode 24: The Dragon Father Part 1

Holographic rock-'em-sock-'em robots were battling as Haley sat on the couch, next to her mother, who was knitting, with a bored look on his face. Without even looking, Haley pressed the buttons on a silver gaming device, and the opponent robot's head went flying off. Haley merely blinked as the words "YOU WIN" appeared in holographic form in place of the robots.

"So bored..." Haley muttered, setting down the gaming device on the table next to the couch.

Susan Long looked up from her knitting, and she turned her head to look at her daughter. "Haley, why are you so bored?" She asked. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope..."

"No training with Sun?"

"Nope..." Haley answered. "...She's at a Council meeting or something like that..."

"Oh..." Susan replied, and after a moment, she returned to her knitting, just as the front opened, and Jonathan Long stepped inside and walked over to the couch where his wife and daughter sat on with a proud smile on his face.

"Haley..." He said, stopping right beside Haley. "...I have a surprise for you..."

LINE BREAK

Haley's eyes widened as she stood in the garage with her father. Right before her...was her old bike. "It's your old bike from when you were twelve..." Jonathan said. "...I think you'll still be able to ride it. Why don't you take it for a spin, Haley-hoo?"

"Alright..." Haley answered.

"Really?" Jonathan asked in a pleasantly surprised tone. "Usually you make up some excuse, like homework or dragon training..."

"Dad..." Haley said slowly. "...I'm that bored..."

LINE BREAK

Haley couldn't help but smile as she peddled her bike down the street, the wind blowing through her hair. Although she did not know why, Haley decided to ride down to Canal Street Electronics.

As she got closer to the shop, Haley slowed her old bike down before she finally stopped and climbed off the bike. Haley was about to walk over to the shop, but before she could take more than three steps, Haley could see a fire starting through the windows. Gasping with horror, Haley rushed over to the door, just as it opened, and Haley stopped in her tracks, watching as an Eton Blue dragon backed outside.

With his back to her, Haley could see all of his features: his scrawny body, his fairly small body, and his long, brown hair that was shaped kind of like a lightning bolt. The dragon suddenly turned around with a smile on his face, revealing his long brown bangs, that could possibly be blocking his vision.

To Haley's surprise, the dragon smiled only even more, and he spoke, with a very wimpy and prepubescent sound: "Gonna do somethin' 'bout me?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley just stared at the smiling dragon with a look of shock on her face. Finally, she recovered from her shock, and she scowled, transforming into her dragon form in a bright pink light. Now hovering in the air, Haley scowled down at the dragon.

"Surprised?" Haley asked.

"Not really..." the dragon replied, still smiling. "...In fact, I was hoping you'd be a dragon..." Then, he surprised Haley even further by getting on his knees and putting his clawd hands together. "...Arrest me..."

LINE BREAK

The Eton Blue smiled as he sat in his cell, against the wall with his arms locked above him with glowing green shackles. Haley, Sun and Councilor Ulixes stood in the cell, staring at him with frowns on their faces as he directed his smile at them.

"So, he burned down the shop?" Sun asked.

"Sorry, Sun..." Haley apologized.

"It's not your fault, Haley." Sun told her, before she addressed Ulixes. "Who is he?"

"His name is Slayter Vang..." Ulixes told them. "...He's only twenty years old, and already, he is a dangerous arsonist..."

"I never heard of him..." Haley replied. "...If he was so dangerous, wouldn't you have warned me about this guy?"

"That's the thing, American Dragon..." Ulixes replied. "...He's been in hiding for a year or two. We have suspected that for the last year or two, he has been hidden by The Dragon Father..."

"The Dragon Father?" Haley asked.

"He's a dragon who houses dangerous criminals..." Sun told her. "...The funny thing is that we have known for years where he has been hiding these magical criminals, but we have never assembled an army to go in there and bring them all to justice..."

"So, let's hear it, Vang..." Ulixes growled, stepping closer to Slayter. "...Is that where you have been for all this time? With The Dragon Father...?"

"You're not gettin' anything outta me..." Slayter growled.

"Well..." Ulixes stepped back, a cruel smile on her face. "...Perhaps you'll change your mind..."

LINE BREAK

Several hours later, Slayter still had a smile on his face as he sat in his dark cell. Slayter looked around the cell, grinning as he saw a rat scamper out of a hole and across the room. Slayter watched as the rat disappeared into the darkness, just as the room lit up as an orb of flames appeared. The orb of flames soon faded as a twirling grey staff with a sharp double blade aired them away.

Once the flames faded, a large cloaked figure stood in the cell, sharp claws poling out of the sleeves clutching a staff that looked like a Huntsclan staff, only this one was grey. "'Bout time, Kenna!" Slayter grinned.

Two pairs of sharp claws reached up and pulled back the hood, revealing a dragon head that was a Coral Red color, and had long Cadet Blue colored hair that was Bob cut.

"Would you mind keeping it down?!" Kenna hissed. "You don't want to alert the guards, do you, you stupid fool? So..." She then changed the subject. "...You were only carried throughout this entire prison before you brought here, right?"

"Right..."

"Then where is she?" Kenna demanded. "What cell is she being held in?"

"She's down stairs..." Slayter grinned. "...So, now that I told ya, get me ouuta these things. Get me outta this prison..."

Kenna stared at Slayter for a moment before she smiled and walked over to the chained dragon. Pressing a button on her staff, making a sharp machete blade pop out in-between the already two existing blades, Kenna put them up to the two shackles, before she slowly lowering it down, pointing the tip of the blade at Slayter's throat.

"Hey!" Slayter panicked. "Whad'ya doin'?"

"Sorry, Slayter..." Kenna grinned. "...I have orders. Sacrifices need to be made sometimes. You know that, right? Well, while The Dragon Father wants me to leave you here to rot, my big sister and I both know that you'll sing. So...you have to be put to sleep..."

LINE BREAK

In her cell, Maggie sit against the wall, her head lowered as she took deep breaths, trying to lull herself to sleep. However, she slowly lifted her head when she heard a knocking sound on the bars of her cell.

Kenna stood on the other side of the bars, and she grinned as she slid the door open, stepping inside and walking over to the shackled dragon. Kenna then pointed the staff at Maggie's shackles, and she fired out two balls of fire, which hit the shackles, incinerating them.

"Hello, Maggie..." Kenna grinned. "...We need to go..."

LINE BREAK

In a dark, rather run down room, another orb of fire appeared in the room, only to fade away as Kenna twirled her staff. "Welcome to your new home..." Kenna said as Maggie looked around the room. "...I think you're going to hate it here. Most of us do, but it beats prison..."

"So, you managed to get her?" A new voice spoke, and out of the darkness, a sea green dragon stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, Maggie..."

"Charlie..." Maggie replied. "...This was all your doing? You had me broken out of prison?"

"Pretty much..." Charlie replied, an egotistical smile on his face. "...You can thank me later...after I show you to where you will be staying..."

"I'm not going to thank you at all..." Maggie replied, frowning. "...I deserved to be in prison, and so do you. You shouldn't have gotten me out..."

Hearing this, the smile slowly faded away from Charlie's face, and instead, he frowned. "Really?" He demanded. "Well, then if that is the case, I think you might like another cell to stay in, you ungrateful-ughh!" He quickly grabbed Maggie by the arm, and forced her to walk with him back into the shadows.

Now alone, Kenna sighed, and was about to follow them, but before she could start walking, she gasped as she felt a pair of claws coming down on her shoulder, making her jump. A moment later, Kenna could hear laughing, and before she knew it, a dark scarlet dragon stepped beside her. "Oh..." Kenna sighed with relief as she saw the dragon. "...Jerri, you scared me..."

"My apologies..." Jerri said sarcastically. Jeri also had Cadet Blue colored hair, but it could only be seen in her Rat Tail-styled hair, as the rest of her hair was shaved. "...So, you completed your mission?"

"Of course..."

"Then, just between us sisters..." Jerri smiled evilly. "...What about Slayter?"

"Executed..." Kenna returned her sister's evil grin. "Oh, by the way..." She held out the staff so her sister could see it. "...I love this thing. You're the best..."

Jerri chuckled. "Of course I am, little sister...of course I am..."

LINE BREAK

Haley paced around back-and-forth as she and Sun stood in the Main Hall. "What's the matter, Haley?" Sun asked. "You act as if there's something wrong..."

"I'm just waiting..." Haley replied, just as the doors were pushed open, and a scowling Councilor Ulixes strode into the room, stopping right in front of Haley, who stopped pacing, as Sun walked over to them. "...Did you get the information out of Vang?" Haley asked her.

"No..." Ulixes growled. "...Vang is dead. There was a large hole in his throat. But that isn't what bothers me the most, Dragon Long. I take it that you remember that dragon that you took the fall for some several months ago. The orange one...who confessed, getting you off the hook..."

"Maggie?"

"Yes..." Ulixes replied, frowning. "...She's gone. I believe that the one who took Vang's life is also the one who broke your friend out of here. This only furthers my suspicions that Vang was with The Dragon Father..."

"If that's the case, someone needs to infiltrate The Dragon Father's hideout..." Sun said.

"I'll do it..." Haley quickly volunteered.

"That would never work, Dragon Long..." Ulixes told her, a frown on her face. "...If you haven't guessed by now, many dangerous magical criminals hide out there. You could be recognized. Do you honestly expect the protector of the Magical World and criminals to get along? No. The one, or perhaps the ones, to infiltrate The Dragon Father's hideout need to not know any of the criminals. In fact, I already believe I know who could be the ones for this job..."

"Who?" Haley asked.

To her surprise, Ulixes smiled. "You will find out very soon, Dragon Long..." Just as Ulixes said this, the door opened, and two armored guards walked into the Main Hall, each of them lugging a body over their shoulders. "...Aw, here they are now..." Ulixes' smile widened, and she turned around to face the two guards held onto the kicking legs of the two grunting captives.

Finally, the two guards came to a stop in front of Haley, Sun, and the grinning Ulixes, and they forced the two captives off of their shoulders, and turned them around to face the three dragons. At that moment, Haley gasped as she recognized her two friends: Destiny and Leah.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley and Sun stood to the side of the room as Councilor Ulixes paced in front of Leah and Destiny; both girls looking extremely confused. "You two are the friends of the American Dragon..." Ulixes said. "...However, up until this point, neither of you have done anything to help the American Dragon..."

"That's not true..." Leah spoke up, annoyed. "...Just last week, I got my nose broken trying to help Haley steal a brain!"

"Silence..." Ulixes ordered calmly. "...That's beside the point. Here on the Island of Draco, we have a very serious problem. It seems that a dragon housing dangerous magical criminals has broken out one of our prisoners. We can't send Dragon Long, for she could get recognized and caught. That is why I have decided to send you two inside the hideout. You two are to re-capture the prisoner and bring her back. Do not worry, though. Dragon Long will be with you, hiding outside the hideout. She will serve as your escape..."

"Um...can I ask just one question?" Leah asked.

"What?" Ulixes asked.

"What if we don't want to do this?" Leah asked.

"You have been chosen..." Ulixes answered fiercely. "...You don't have much of a choice..."

LINE BREAK

Leah and Destiny both stood by Haley, who was in dragon form outside on the grass. While Destiny had an accepting look on her face, Leah looked angry, and she crossed her arms as soon as she Councilor Ulixes and Sun Park leave the Main Hall and walk over to them. Ulixes was carrying two darkly colored cloaks with hoods, while Sun was carrying a piece of paper.

"Here you go, Haley..." Sun said as handed Haley the piece of paper once she and Ulixes reached the three. "...This is the map. All you have to do is follow it carefully, and you'll find his hideout..."

"And you are to wear these at all the times you are in contact with a criminal..." Ulixes told Leah and Destiny, handing them each a cloak. "...Put them on..." She ordered. As Leah and Destiny both slipped the cloaks on over their clothes, Ulixes reached into her robes and pulled out three microphones. "...You will be able to contact Dragon Long on these..."

LINE BREAK

"There it is!" Destiny pointed down as she and Leah rode on Haley's back as Haley flew through the air, looking at the map. Hearing Destiny's voice, Haley looked up from the map and stared down at the ground, smiling as she saw what she was looking for.

As Haley landed on the ground, and as Leah and Destiny slid off her back, pulling up the hoods on their cloaks, they all got a good look at the building that was The Dragon Father's hideout. It was about the size of a castle, and it had the design of one. However, it was run down, and the wood that the place was built out of was starting to rot.

"Are you ready to go in?" Haley asked. "Do you have your microphones?"

"Yes..." Destiny replied. "...And yes...We're as ready as we'll ever be..."

"Okay..." Haley said. "...Now don't worry. As long as your cover isn't blown, this should be easy. I'll be right out here if you need me. I'll be at the side of the hideout."

"Alright..." Leah replied, and the two girls started to walk up to the door as Haley lifted off of the ground and flew over to the side of the hideout, to her hiding place. Once Leah and Destiny reached the front door of the hideout, Destiny took a deep breath before she brought her hand up and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door slowly creaked open, and both girls could see a woman, wearing worn out, grey rags, who had beautiful, straight and long dirty blonde hair, and whose feet were turned backwards. "What do you want?" She asked.

"We..." Destiny started, but she stopped herself, continuing after she cleared her throat. "...My companion and I are in dire trouble. We have just escaped with ours after a failed robbery attempt at the Island of Draco..."

It was now Leah's time to speak: "...We believe that there are dragons chasing after us. We understand that the mighty and just Dragon Father will protect us..."

The woman looked at both of them for a minute before she finally backed up, ushering for them to enter. "Very well..." She said. "...I will take you to The Dragon Father. We will see if he thinks you deserve to be here..."

"Thank you..." Destiny said as she and Leah walked into the hideout, the woman closing the door behind them.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Leah and Destiny followed the woman down the dark halls of the hideout, until they finally entered a large room, where both Leah and Destiny gasped when they saw about three tables, each one was filled with magical creatures, all eating. Away from the magical creatures, a large yellow dragon with many black straight marks all over his body, almost like black paint camouflage that soldiers in war would paint under their eyes, sat in a lone chair.

"Let's go..." the woman told Leah and Destiny, and she started to walk, Destiny and Leah following her as she walked past the tables, making her way over to the large yellow dragon. "Dragon Father..." The woman said as she bowed her head. "...I apologize if I am interrupting anything, but we have two new arrivals..."

"Do we?" The Dragon Father grinned as he looked at the two cloaked girls. "Well, any wanted criminal in the Magical World is welcomed here. Ciggy, sit them down over at that table..." Then, he pointed out to the side with his long, scaly arm, pointing a much smaller fourth table at the side of the room that only sat two dragons: one Coral Red, and the other Dark Scarlet. "...And bring them some food..."

"Yes, sir..." The woman, Ciggy, said as she turned and led Leah and Destiny to the table. As Destiny and Leah sat down, they could see that the two dragons were now looking up from their food, and were now looking at them. Then, both Leah and Destiny turned around in their seats as Ciggy cleared her throat.

"Normally..." Ciggy explained. "...You get your own food, but seeing as it is your first day here, I will get it for you. Tomorrow morning, you will be getting your own food..."

"That's very kind of you..." Destiny said, as she watched Ciggy walk off. Once Ciggy was far enough away, both girls turned back around so that they were facing the two dragons. "So..." The Coral Red dragon finally said. "...What are you two running from and for what?"

"The Dragon Council..." Leah answered.

"We tried to steal something from their island..." Destiny continued. "...We were caught, but we managed to get away..."

"I see..." The Coral Red Dragon replied. "...Well, you got away. That's what's important. Would I be correct?"

"Without a doubt..." Leah replied.

"Well, then let me ask you a question..." The Coral Red Dragon continued. "...You are safe here, that's why you came. Why don't you reveal your faces?"

"Because..." Destiny quickly answered. "...We may have gotten away, but that doesn't mean that the dragons didn't deliver some serious damage..."

"Aw, I hear you..." A new voice said, and Leah turned her head to the opposite side of Destiny, and her eyes widened in horror as a gold dragon set down a bowl of food, looking right at Leah's hooded head. "...Let me show you this..." The gold dragon continued, lifting up his other clawed hand that he had not used to hold his bowl, and he held it up to Leah, revealing that it was burnt to a black crisp. "...The American Dragon did this to me when I tried to blow up a school..." Aidan Detrick smiled as he said this, while Leah held her breath, silently praying that Aidan would not be able to see her face behind the hood. "...Now, thanks to her, I'm stuck here. Horrible, isn't it?"

"Absolutely..." Destiny said, and Leah turned her head toward her, just as Destiny felt a tapping on her shoulder. Both Destiny and Leah turned around in their seats as The Dragon Father stood before them.

"I just wanted to welcome you myself..." The Dragon Father stated, putting his claws behind his back. "...I also want you to meet the one who will be showing you to your new room..." The Dragon Father stepped to the side, and both girls could see a being wearing a black cloak and black clothes underneath, including black boots and a leather black face mask, as well as sharp fingernails. It was now Destiny's time to gasp. She recognized this person...as the killer of her mother.

"...This is Derex..." The Dragon Father said. "...Once you are done with your food, you will follow him to your new room..."

Just as The Dragon Father said this, both girls, both now equally terrified, could see Ciggy returning, carrying to bowls of food. Ciggy finally arrived at the table, and she set them down, just as both Leah and Destiny got up from their seats.

"You know, we're really not that hungry..." Destiny muttered, as both she and Leah started to follow Derex out of the room, leaving Ciggy alone after The Dragon Father turned and walked back to his chair.

"They're kidding, right?" Ciggy asked in surprise, while Aidan turned his head and watched as the two girls followed Derex out of the dining hall, a big, cruel smile spreading onto his face.

LINE BREAK

Both Destiny and Leah tried to hide their violent shaking as they followed Derex down the dark, seemingly endless halls. "S...S...S...So..." Destiny managed. "...H...How m...mu...much longer un...until we ge...get to our room?"

"Aw, I see you must be cold..." Derex grinned as he spoke. "...Don't worry, you'll get used to it. As for your question, you can probably tell that we have a lot of magical creatures hiding here for various crimes. You two are lucky that you came when you did. We just got an opening earlier today..."

"B...But are we almost there?" Destiny asked, taking a deep breath. She refused to be frightened in the presence of her mother's killer.

"As a matter of fact..." Derex grinned again as he stopped in front of an old door. "...Here we are..." Both Leah and Destiny stopped and they watched as Derex opened the door. "...Go on inside..." He told them.

"Th...Thank you..." Destiny said as she and Leah made their way into the room, which was lit. However, just as Destiny stepped into the room, she let out a gasp of shock, as a spinning axe went flying right passed her head and into the wall, just missing her by a few inches. "What the...?" Destiny looked in the direction of the axe, and she could see laughing dwarf with sharp teeth, a grey beard, grey long hair, a red pointed hat that looked like it had some red drops sliding down it, and who wore red jeans, but no under-shirt sitting on the only bed in the room.

"Hey, Derex!" He asked in a growl as Derex stepped into the room. "Who are these fools?"

"These are the new inhabitants of this room..." Derex replied, also with a growl.

"I don't see that as possible..." the creature on the bed growled. "...Seeing as this is Slayter's room..."

"Slayter isn't coming back, Nazar..." Derex growled. "...Slayter was taken prisoner by the Dragon Council. The Dragon Father announced that only twenty minutes ago at the beginning of dinner. If you had been there, you would have known that. Now, get out of this room..."

Nazar seemed surprised by this, but after a moment, he managed to hop off of the bed, he grumbled as he walked over to the wall where his axe was, he pulled it out, and then he grumbled again as he walked out of the room.

"Now..." Derex continued. "...Just a few more things I think you should know: meals are served three times a day, and you do not have to stay here if you don't like it. However, once you leave, we make sure that you are not welcomed back inside. This most likely means, for you, that you will get captured if you leave. So, if you ever feel like leaving, I hope you consider the fact that you will not be let back in. Now, if you have any additional questions, feel free to come find me..."

"Thank you..." Destiny said out loud, and then whispering, she added: "...I will..."

"Then I shall leave you to your new home..." Derex grinned yet again as he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once Derex was gone, both girls sighed with relief as they reached up and pulled off their hoods, revealing their wide eyes. "Leah..." Destiny muttered. "...This isn't good. That is the creature that killed my mother!"

"Tell me about it..." Leah replied. "...That dragon with the burnt hand tried to blow me up! We need to get out of here..."

"No, Leah..." Destiny told her, quickly shaking her head. "...We can't do that! We have a job to do! Besides, maybe now...I can finally bring my mother's killer to justice..."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"First we'll talk to Haley..." Destiny replied, putting her hand to the microphone on her ear, pressing a button. "...Haley, can you hear me?"

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley was sitting against the wall when she suddenly heard Destiny's voice. "Uh, I hear you..." Haley finally answered. "...Are you two inside?"

"Yes..." she could hear Destiny's voice in her ear.

"And is everything going well?"

"Not really..." Destiny answered. "...Haley, we have two big problems..."

"What's wrong?"

"Haley..." Haley could suddenly hear Leah's voice in her ear. "...Aidan Detrick is here! We ran into him at the dinner table! Haley, this isn't good. I need to get out of here. Forget this job! I really don't care! I just want to get out of this place with my life!"

"And that isn't the worst part, Haley..." Destiny added. "...There is someone else here. Haley, the creature that killed my mother is hiding here..."

"Okay, okay..." Haley said, trying to calm her two friends. "...Just...don't freak out. I'll call Councilor Ulixes, and I'll see what she says. Okay? I'll call back as soon as I can. Until then, just don't do anything. Stay where you are, don't talk to any of the inhabitants. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Haley..." came Destiny's voice.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall, Councilor Ulixes' communication device started to ring as Councilor Ulixes sat at the big table. Sun, who was pacing around the room, stopped pacing and tried to lunge for it, but Ulixes, who was sitting right next to it, easily grabbed it, pressing a button on it that made a holographic image of Haley appear.

"Report, Dragon Long..." Ulixes ordered.

"It looks like you chose the wrong people to infiltrate..." Haley said.

"What happened, Haley?" Sun asked.

"Both Leah and Destiny ran into creatures that have caused them problems in the past..." Haley answered. "...The killer of Destiny's mother is hiding there, as well as Aidan Detrick, who tried to kill Leah over a year ago. If you will accept my personal opinion, Councilor...I think it is best to abort this mission..."

"That's not going to happen, Dragon Long..." Ulixes replied.

"But, Councilor..." Haley argued. "...Do you know how much danger you are putting them into?"

"That's always a risk, Dragon Long..." Ulixes growled. "...You know that. Your two friends will stay and will complete their job. That...is final..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Destiny walked around the room, nervously holding her two hands together, while Leah lied on her back on the bed. "I wonder what's taking Haley so long..." Leah muttered, looking up at the rusty ceiling.

No sooner had those words left her mouth, did Destiny hear Haley's voice in her ear: "Destiny? Leah? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, Haley..." Destiny answered, stopping her pacing. "...So, you talked to the Councilor? What did she say?"

"She said that your mission is to continue..." Haley answered. "...I'm sorry..."

"What?!" Leah demanded, sitting up on her bed. "That lady can't do that to us! I mean, what are we supposed to do then? Honestly! How does she expect us to be able to find this escaped dragon?"

"I don't know..." Haley replied. "...Snoop?"

LINE BREAK

Jerri and Kenna stood in another room in the hideout, both kneeling down as Jerri put three holes into a large slate of wood. There were already three elastic straps that were extended on each side of each of the three holes, each strap being held in place by pieces of steel, which had long legs that were bolted into the sides of the back of the board. "Kenna, can you hand me those three swords behind you?" She asked, a cruel smile on her face.

Kenna wordlessly turned to the side, and she reached out, grabbing three swords; two with her claws, and one with her tail.

"Thank you, sis..." Jerri grinned as she took the swords in her claws. Jerri then got to her feet, and slowly placed each of the sword handles at the pieces of steel, pressing them into the steel, making them stick with a click. "...Now watch this..."

Jerri then walked over to a counter where she had several tools. After a moment of scrounging, Jerri turned around with a timer in her claws. Jerri then walked back over to her device, and she placed the timer on the back, screwing it into the piece of steel that was attached to the second sword. Then, Jerri grinned as she wound the timer.

"There..." She laughed, stepping back. "...In exactly one hour, the timer will go off, pushing all three swords through the holes..."

LINE BREAK

Back in their room, Destiny placed her hood back on over her bed as she walked over to the door. Just as she started to open the door, she turned around when she heard Leah's voice, and Destiny could see Leah lying on her back, her head turned to the side so she could look at Destiny. "You're going snooping?"

"Yeah..." Destiny answered. "...I don't plan to be gone long..." Then, Destiny opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Now alone, Leah sighed. "Just don't run into Aidan..." She muttered. "...If you do, and he finds out you're human, he just might blow you up..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny tried to be as silent as possible as she walked down the dark halls. "In guess I have to walk in to all of the doors..." Destiny muttered to herself as she turned down a hall, leading her to a very small hallway, where there was one door.

Taking a deep breath, Destiny walked over to the door, put her hand on the knob, and pushed the door open and stepped into the lit room, only to gasp as she saw the Coral Red and the Dark Scarlet dragons from dinner.

They were standing next to some kind of contraption, and when they heard the door open, they both turned around quickly, seeing Destiny. "What are you doing in here?" The Dark Scarlet dragon demanded. "Get out!"

"Oh, sorry..." Destiny quickly apologized. "...I was just looking for Derex. I had a question. Once again...sorry..." As she spoke, Destiny backed away, closing the door behind her.

Once alone with her sister, Kenna turned to face her. "There's something suspicious about those two new arrivals..." She said. "...Something tells me that they're only going to cause us trouble. All of us...I think I should tell The Dragon Father..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. Part Two will be here next week. So, in the meantime...review. Review, review, review!**


	25. Chapter 25

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 25: The Dragon Father Part 2

In the darkness of her room/cell, Maggie sat in the small room, wrapped up tightly with chains, assuring her that she would not be going anywhere. The door to the cell slowly opened, and Charlie stepped inside, carrying a bowl of food. "I take it that you must be hungry..." Charlie said, and he walked closer to Maggie, holding the food closer to his mouth. "...Would I be right?"

Maggie tried to keep her face away from the bowl of food, but her growling stomach started to persuade her to act civil. Giving Charlie a wary look, Maggie slowly leant forward and buried her face into the bowl, eating the food like a dog.

"Good..." Charlie smiled as he watched her. "...Maybe tomorrow I can finally let you out of here, and you can join the rest of us. I think after spending several months in prison, you'd like that...Then, you can finally meet The Dragon Father..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

When Kenna entered the dining hall, she could see that there were still several creatures eating their dinner. Ignoring the lasting creatures, Kenna slowly walked up to The Dragon Father, who was still sitting in his chair, watching everyone. "Sir..." Kenna said as she reached The Dragon Father, bowing her head in respect.

"What is it?" The Dragon Father demanded.

"Sir, I have a bad feeling about the two new arrivals..." Kenna explained. "...One of them came into my sister's room. Something doesn't feel right. I think...they might be looking for something..."

"So..." The Dragon Father narrowed his eyes at Kenna. "...What you are trying to tell me is that you believe these two are infiltrators?"

"It would...make sense, Sir..."

"It makes more than just sense..." A new, familiar voice said, and Kenna turned around to see Aidan Detrick walking up to them. "...I recognized one of those girls as the American Dragon's friend. As far as I know, she has no idea that I recognized her..." He smiled. "...But she recognized me. I could see it in her eyes..."

The Dragon Father just stared at the two dragons standing before him. Finally, he spoke: "...And you are certain that one of these girls is acquainted with the American Dragon, Detrick?"

"As sure as I am that the American Dragon did this to me..." Detrick grinned, a hint of madness in his eyes, as he held up his burnt hand. "...They're here for something, alright..."

The Dragon Father growled quietly before he spoke again: "You two better be correct. Kenna, you go back to your room and stay there. Detrick, you come with me..." The Dragon Father quickly got up out of his chair and started to walk out of the dining hall. "Come, Detrick!" He called back.

LINE BREAK

Destiny yawned as she re-entered her new room that she shared with Leah. As soon as she closed the door, Destiny brought her hands up and pulled down her hood, just as she saw Leah sit up on the bed. "Find anything?" Leah asked.

"No." Destiny answered quietly. "I only got in a few rooms. We're going to have to split up tomorrow morning. There are that many rooms..."

"Or you could just do more in the morning while I stay here..." Leah replied, lying back down on the bed.

"I don't think so, Leah..." Destiny scorned, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the other side of it. "...We were both assigned this job, so we both have to work at this. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can get out of here..."

"...And never come back..." Leah muttered.

"...That too..." Destiny smiled slightly. "...I want to get out of her just as much as you do, Leah. So, that's why I think we need to work together...So, you're really that scared by that dragon, huh?"

"You would too..." Leah replied. "...If he tried to blow YOU up..."

LINE BREAK

In another dark room, Derex sat on the bed in the room, smiling as he used a nail filer to sharpen his already sharp nails. However, Derex soon stopped and turned his head to the door as he heard a knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Derex demanded.

However, the evil creature got no answer; instead, the door simply opened, and The Dragon Father walked inside, closely followed by Aidan Detrick. "Dragon Father..." Derex quickly got up from the bed and he turned to face The Dragon Father. "...I respectfully ask what you are doing here..."

"It seems that the two new arrivals may be here for a reason other than hiding..." The Dragon Father growled. "...According to Detrick and Kenna, they are acting suspiciously..."

"Is there any proof?" Derex asked.

"...Detrick tells me that he recognizes one of them as a friend of the American Dragon..." The Dragon Father replied. "...If this is fact, then our location could finally be released to the Dragon Council. No one will be safe here..."

"I will look into it..." Derx replied. "...I can promise you that if they are infiltrating this base, I will find them, and make sure that they never report to the Dragon Council..."

"Good..." The Dragon Father nodded. "...Since there are two of them, I'm sending Detrick with you. You both better bring me some real evidence soon..."

The Dragon Father then turned and quickly left the room, leaving Derex alone with Detrick. Detrick smiled as he took a step closer to the other magical criminal. "I know one of them..." He told Derex. "...I want her. She's mine..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"We shouldn't just sit here..." Destiny muttered as she sat on the bed next to Leah in their room. "...This could be our best chance at trying to find the escaped prisoner. Don't you think, Leah?"

"I think we should stay here where we're safe..." Leah muttered.

"I agree with Destiny..." Haley's voice suddenly rang into both girls' ears. "...You should go out and try to find Maggie. If you want to get out of her anytime soon, you better find her soon, because Councilor Ulixes won't let you leave until you find her..."

LINE BREAK

Leah, now with her hood over her head, sighed as Destiny, who also had her hood over her head, closed the door to her room. "Okay..." Haley's voice rang into both of their ears. "...I think it would be best if you two split up. You'll be able to cover more ground that way..."

"Thank you for telling us that, Haley..." Leah grumbled sarcastically. "...We never could have guessed that ourselves..."

"We'll do that, Haley..." Destiny replied. Then, she turned to Leah. "...Leah, you go that way..." She pointed down the hall. "...And I'll go this way..." She bent her arm and pointed behind her with her thumb. "...Hopefully, one of us will be able to find her."

"So, what happens if one of us finds her?" Leah asked.

A moment later, they could both hear Haley's voice in their ears. "If one of you finds her, then you come outside, where I'll meet you. Then, I'll contact the other one. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan to me..." Leah muttered.

"Alright, then you two should get going..." Haley finished.

Leah and Destiny then separated; each of them turning and walking down the opposite sides of the hall. Unbeknownst to either of them, watching them from the dark shadows, only several feet away, were Aidan Detrick and Derex.

"I told you they were here for the American Dragon..." Detrick grinned.

"I never said that I doubted you..." Derex growled. "...Now come on, you go after the girl going that way, and I'll go after the other one..."

"What do you want me to do when I get her?" Detrick's grin widened.

"You can do whatever you want with her..." Detrex growled back. "...Just get her!"

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley stood, looking around the area. "I am so glad I don't have to live in this dump..." Haley muttered to herself as she stopped looking around, and she put her back to the wall, sliding down into a sitting position, just as she heard a ringing sound coming from her person.

Quickly reverting to her human form, Haley reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her communication device, just as a holographic image of Councilor Ulixes appeared. "Dragon Long, any news from the infiltrators?" She asked. "Have they found the prisoner?"

"No..." Haley answered. "...Not yet..."

Even though it was a hologram, Haley could see the disappointment in Ulixes' eyes. "Then..." Ulixes tried again. "...Have they had ANY progress at all?"

"They are looking for her at this very moment..." Haley reported. "...They have split up so that they can cover more ground. I'm hoping that they will be able to find her very soon..."

"They better..." Ulixes replied. "...We're all counting on them..."

LINE BREAK

Aidan Detrick had a wide, sadistic smile on his face as he walked down the halls of the dark hideout. The cloaked girl was only several feet ahead of him, and as she constantly stopped to open and peak into all of the doors that she passed by, Detrick stopped and waited.

"Oh, Leah..." He muttered with a smile on his face. "...Your lack of subtlety is going to get you slain sooner or later...by me..."

"Detrick!" His smile soon faded as he heard a hiss behind him, and within seconds, Kenna stepped up beside him, and she joined him in watching the cloaked girl slowly make her way down the hall. "She's looking for something..." Kenna growled. "...I just know it. I just don't know what she's looking for. I know she's trouble. I know they're both trouble..."

Then, Kenna turned her head and scowled at Detrick. "...Aren't you supposed to be spying on her?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Detrick retorted.

"It looks like you're letting her go on her merry way..." Kenna growled. "...You should be stopping her. You should be telling her to go back to her room for the night..."

"That wouldn't solve anything..."

"Why?" Kenna asked, raising an eye at him, then, her mouth dropped. "You found the proof, didn't you? She's a spy for the Dragon Council, isn't she?"

"Derex and I heard her talking to the other girl right outside their door..." Detrick smiled. "...They're looking for something alright. And I think I know WHO..."

Hearing this, Kenna's eyes widened. "They're here for Charlie's friend?" It wasn't really a question, but it sounded like one. Then, she smiled cruelly. "Oh...let me kill her. I'll make her regret coming here..." As she said this, she took a step forward, a devilish, maniacal look in her eye, but Detrick reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Not so fast..." He told her. "...This girl's mine. We go way back, and now it's time for me to settle the score..."

Kenna seemed disappointed, and she narrowed her eyes. Yet, nonetheless, she nodded. "Alright..." She said. "...You take care of her. I assume that Derex is taking care of the other one."

"You'd be correct..."

"Then I'll alert The Dragon Father..." Kenna told him, turning her head so that she and Detrick were watching Leah as she disappeared into the dark hall.

LINE BREAK

Destiny took a deep breath as she stood in front of one of the doors; one of the doors that would lead to an unknown room. "Please let this one be it..." Destiny prayed out loud. Then, she grabbed the knob with her hand and turned it, slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside.

To Destiny's disappointment, the room was completely empty, the bed covers uneven a crumpled, as if the inhabitant had just gotten out of bed. "Dang it!" Destiny muttered, and she quickly backed out, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, Destiny started to make her way down the hall, and as she did, her ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps, and not hers. At first thinking that she was hearing things, Destiny stopped for a second to see if the footsteps would stop.

However, the footsteps did not, and they started to get louder, as if the person was getting closer as she just stood there. Still, Destiny shrugged, and she continued walking, completely unaware that Derex was walking closer and closer toward her, a devious smirk on his face.

LINE BREAK

Leah turned at a turn in the hall, and she walked into a completely new hall. Fortunately for Leah, though, the hall was much smaller, and she could see the end of the hall. "This shouldn't take that long..." Leah said to herself as she walked over to the first of the four doors that were in the hall, and she turned it, only to find that the door was locked, and refused to open.

"Bingo..." Leah said. "...Haley, can you hear me? I think I may have found where the escaped prisoner is hiding. Haley, can you hear me?"

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley was sitting against the wall, with a bored look on her face. Sighing, Haley brought her claws down to the dirt on the ground, and she started to carve into the dirt, making several doodles. Suddenly, she could hear a crackling in her ear, and she could hear Leah's voice:

"Haley, can you hear me? I think I may have found where the escaped prisoner is hiding. Haley, can you hear me?"

Her eyes widening, Haley put her clawed hand to the microphone in her ear, and she spoke: "I can hear you, Leah." She said. "You found Maggie?"

"I think so..." Came Leah's voice. "...There's just one problem..."

"What's that?"

"The door is locked..." Leah replied. "...How am I supposed to get inside if I can't open the door?"

"Okay, just relax..." Haley told her. "...I'll contact Councilor Ulixes. She'll know what to do. Just wait about five minutes. Okay?"

"Fine..."

LINE BREAK

"Fine..." Leah replied, taking a step back. "...So what should I do in the meantime?"

"I think it would be best if you check the other doors..." Came Haley's reply in her ear. "...You know...just to be safe..."

"Fine..." Leah replied. She then turned and started to walk to the next door. However, just as she put her hand on the knob, she froze as she felt a new presence a couple feet away from her, and as she turned her head to the side, she could hear evil chuckling as her eyes widened in horror.

Aidan Detrick was standing at the entrance to the hall, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Hello, Leah..." He said. "...Long time, no see..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny was starting to feel unnerved by the sound of the footsteps behind her as she continued walking down the dark hall. Destiny was beginning to get so nervous that she forgot to check the doors, and she merely continued to walk down the hall.

Finally having enough, Destiny decided to turn her head back, glancing, only to silently gasp as she saw that Derex was walking behind her, his arms were behind his back, as if he was walking casually. However, Derex was looking up at her head, and their eyes met. At that moment, Derex smiled, and Destiny knew that she was in trouble.

Her heart starting to pound against her chest, Leah turned her head back and she quickly bolted; running blindly down the hall, not caring where the halls would lead her, just as long as she got away from the creature that had taken away her mother's life. As she ran, she could hear pounding footsteps behind her, as Derex followed suit, running after her as quickly as he could.

Despite Destiny running as fast as her legs could carry her, Derex simply ran faster, and he was able to launch himself off the ground, ramming into Destiny, knocking her onto the ground with a grunt. "Shh, shh, shh..." Derex hissed at her as he pulled her up onto her knees, wrapping one of his arms around her upper chest, trapping her, while he used his other hand to pull down her hood, revealing her face.

With the girl's head now exposed to him, Derex grinned as he grabbed as much of her hair as he could keep in his fist as he pulled her head back toward his shoulder so he could see her face. However, as he saw Destiny's face, Derex's smile faded, and his face paled.

"Do...Do I know you?" He asked.

Seeing the shock on his face, Destiny decided that it was the time to make her escape. Destiny quickly forced her head forward, and although it got her hair pulled, her attempt to free herself succeeded, as she felt Derex's hands leave her hair. Then, squeezing her eyes shut, Destiny forced her head back, smashing it into Derex's face. Derex grunted, and he removed his arm from Destiny's body, but he recovered quickly and lashed out, grabbing her cloak, just as Destiny got to her feet and started to run. Destiny felt herself being pulled back as Derex slowly got up, but panicking, Destiny quickly pulled her arms out of the sleeves, and she ran off. Growling, Derex threw the cloak to the floor and started to chase after Destiny.

Destiny ran as fast as she could, her heart feeling like it was about to burst, and as she ran through the halls, she soon came to a fork in the hall, one hall turning and leading to another area in the hideout. However, Destiny ignored this, and she kept on running straight, disappearing into the darkness, just as Derex arrived at the fork. Grinning, Derex watched her before he turned and ran down the other hall.

Now panting, Destiny continued to run down the hall, just as the hall started to curve. Hoping to see if she was out of danger, Destiny glanced back, taking in a sigh of relief as she saw that she was not being followed. Destiny then turned her head back so she could see where she was going as she ran, only to gasp in horror as she saw Derex coming around the curve in the hall.

Destiny tried to stop, but she was running too fast. Eventually, she ran right into Derex, who stopped and slammed his curled fist into her face. Grunting, Destiny fell backwards, landing on her back, her world going black as her head rolled to the side.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Kenna could see The Dragon Father sitting back in his chair as she entered the dining hall. This time, there were about three creatures still eating. The Dragon Father was watching these three, but as Kenna approached him, he turned his head straight so he could look at her. "Sir..." Kenna stopped in front of him. "...I have just heard from Detrick..."

"And?" The Dragon Father demanded.

"...He and Derex have found proof that they are infiltrators..." Kenna answered. "...Detrick and Derex are taking care of them, sir..."

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Sun Park sat, hunched over the table, sleeping. Suddenly the communication device beside her started to ring, and Sun slowly lifted her head with a yawn. Sun took the communication device in her hands and pressed a button, omitting a holographic form of Haley.

"Haley, is everything going alright?" Sun asked. "Have your friends located Maggie, yet?"

"No, Sun..." Haley replied. "...Well, at least, not quite. I need to talk to Councilor Ulixes. Where is she?"

"I'm right here..." Ulixes walked up to the table and snatched the device out of Sun's hands. "...What is it, Dragon Long? Have they found the prisoner?"

"I think so..." Haley answered. "...But there's one problem..."

LINE BREAK

Jerri stood in her room, standing right in front of her newest contraption, anticipating the moment where the timer would go off. However, Jerri was soon torn away from her contraption when she heard a knocking at her door. Growling, Jerri turned and stormed over to her door, opening it, seeing Derex, who had Destiny slung over his shoulder.

"What the heck is this?" Jerri asked.

"She's a spy for the Dragon Council..." Derex told her. "...Detrick is taking care of the other spy. I thought you might be interested in helping me dispose of her..."

LINE BREAK

Leah slowly backed up in horror as Aidan Detrick slowly walked into the hall, slowly approaching her. ""I thought I'd never see you again, Leah..." Detrick smiled cruelly. "...I thought you'd be out of my life for good. But now that I see that you've come back into my life, I've decided that I'm going to have fun tearing you to pieces..."

"Aidan..." Leah said as she continued to back up. "...Listen to me. I know...I know I wasn't nice, but you have to believe me-I don't feel that way anymore. I understand. Not all dragons are bad..."

"Just stop, Leah..." Detrick told her, his grin fading. "...We both know that you're just saying that because you don't want me to kill you. We both know that you're a two-faced COWARD..."

"N...No, Aidan..." Leah rebutted. "...I'm telling the truth..." With one more step, Leah found that her back was to the door of the final room in the hall. She was trapped.

"Uh-huh..." Detrick nodded in a sarcastic way. "...Of course you have. Unfortunately for you, it's far too late. YAAHHH!" Then, Detrick flared his wings and jumped from the ground, soaring over to Leah with his claws extended.

At that very moment, Leah could hear the knob to the door she was leaning against turn, and the door started to open. Thinking quickly, Leah dived out of the way, landing on her stomach on the floor. Turning her head to the side, Leah could see Detrick slam into a sea green dragon, and both grunted as they fell into the room.

Quickly picking herself up, Leah turned and ran into the room, where she saw both Detrick and the sea green dragon lying on the floor, and another, orange dragon, sitting on the floor, chains wrapped around her body. Without thinking, Leah rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Are you Maggie?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, my name's Leah, and I'm a friend of the American Dragon..."

"You're a friend of the American Dragon?" Maggie asked.

"Yes..." Haley answered. "...It's my job to get you out of here. You know where the keys to these chains are?"

"There on the wall..." Maggie motioned with her head to the wall, right beside the door. Leah quickly got up and ran over to the door, grabbing the keys off of the wall before she rushed back to Maggie. Seconds after Leah put the key into the chain lock, the chains fell away. "Come on!" Leah ordered, grabbing Maggie by her scaly arm and helping her to her feet.

Just as Leah and Maggie got out of the room and started to run down the hall, both Detrick and Charlie got to their feet. "Wait, where's she taking Maggie?!" Charlie demanded.

"Back to the Dragon Council!" Detrick growled. "Unless we stop them! Now, come on!" Detrich then grabbed Charlie by his arm, and they both flew out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley smiled as she lowered her communication device. Putting her hand to her ear, she spoke: "Destiny, Leah? Do you read me? I just talked to Ulixes?" She waited a moment, and when she got no answer, she tried again: "Destiny? Leah? Can either of you hear me?"

LINE BREAK

Destiny groaned as she started to come to. As she opened her eyes, and as her vision started to clear, she found that she was in a rather large room, and standing right in front of her, was the creature that had killed her mother, and the Dark Scarlet dragon. "Welcome back..." Derex told her, putting his hand to her chin, trying to inspect her. "...Why do you look so familiar?"

Destiny tried to move away from them, but to her surprise, she found that she couldn't move. Looking down, and then up, Destiny found that she was confined to a board, her hands and feet tied down in a spread-eagle position.

"That shouldn't matter..." Jerri growled from next to him. "...All that should matter is that we've captured a spy for the Dragon Council. Which means..." She grinned. "...We need to decide how we're going to dispose of her..."

"You decide..." Derex told her as he just stared at Destiny's face. "...I don't care...just as long as she doesn't cause any trouble. All I want to know is why you look so familiar, girl..."

Her heart pounding in her chest, and hatred coursing through her veins, Destiny forced her head out of Derex's hands. "Maybe I look familiar because I look like my mother..." Destiny growled. "...Who you murdered! I saw you do it..."

At first, Derex looked shocked, but then, after a moment, he smirked. "Aw...I see it. You do look just like your mother, my final victim...I can't believe it's been eight years since I've taken a life..."

"Aw..." Hearing this, Jerri's grin only widened. "...As the daughter of a victim, I think that something special should be in order. Don't you, Derex? Let's take a look..." With a big grin, Jerri turned and walked over to her counter, where she opened up a thick, dusty book. Jerri skimmed through the pages, as various holographic images. Finally, Jerri stopped when the book showed her a holographic image of someone reaching into the body of someone who was tied down. "Aw...Perfect..." Jerri's grin widened, and she closed the book, reaching to the side of the book and grabbing a sharp dagger from the counter.

Turning around, Jerri slowly walked back over to the restrained Destiny clutching the dagger tightly in her claws. Her eyes glowing, Jerri began to bring the blade of the dagger closer to Destiny, but before Destiny had a chance to squeeze her eyes shut, there was a loud crash right before there was a flash of pink, and Jerri grunted as she was thrown off of her feet and went flying several feet back, grunting again as she slammed into her newly made contraption, which tipped over onto the ground. On the ground, Jerri recovered quickly, but just as she was picking herself up, a dinging sound came from behind the wooden board, forcing the three swords tethered to the back to pop out of the holes, going into Jerri's back and out her chest and stomach. Jerri's mouth dropped open as an inaudible gasp of pain escaped her lips. Then, the Dark Scarlet dragon fell back onto the board, her head lulling to the side.

As Jerri met her fate, Haley landed on the ground, her back to the horrific scene. Just as Haley put her claws to Destiny's restraints, Destiny's eyes widened in fear, and she shouted: "Haley, behind you!"

Haley reacted quickly, and she whirled around, just as Derex tried to slash her with Jerri's dropped dagger. Haley quickly turned to the side of Destiny, Derex quickly keeping on her as he went for his second attempt at trying to slice Haley open. This time, Haley was more prepared, and as she stepped back to avoid the attack, she slammed her tail as hard as she could into Derex's chest.

Derex grunted as he was thrown off of his feet, and he went twirling backwards into the wall, which he hit with a grunt. As Derex hit the floor, Haley turned to Destiny and quickly sliced her free from her restraints.

Rubbing the feeling back into her wrists, Destiny glanced at the motionless Derex before she returned her gaze to Haley. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"When you didn't answer my call..." Haley answered. "...I went snooping around outside. I put my ear to the wall, and just as I got to here, I heard your voice..."

However, just then, Haley could hear a voice in her ear, and she soon realized that it was Leah: "Haley, where are you?!" Leah was shouting. "Why won't you answer me?! Fine! Well, just so you know, I have Maggie, but we're being chased by Aidan and some other dragon! Help would be nice!"

Her eyes widening, Haley quickly grabbed Destiny's wrist. "Climb onto my back..." She said. "...We need to go. Leah needs help..."

LINE BREAK

Leah was clutching onto Maggie's neck as the orange dragon flew through the halls. Taking a glance behind them, Leah's eyes widened as she saw Detrick and Charlie gaining on them. "Maggie!" Leah called. "Not to sound rude, but they're gaining on us! Hurry your dragon hide!"

"Alright!" Maggie shouted back, but to Leah's surprise, Maggie did not speed up. Instead, Maggie dived down to the ground at her speed, her belly skidding across the floor, throwing Leah from her back. As Leah landed in a heap on the floor, Maggie got to her feet. "Get out while you can!" She said. "I'll stall them! Find Haley and get out!"

Then, Maggie turned and walked over toward the two dragons that were coming up to them. Breathing heavily, Leah took one last glance at Maggie as she got to her feet; then, she took Maggie's advice, and ran.

Maggie, on the other hand, waited as Detrick and Charlie landed right in front of her. "Here I am..." Maggie said. "...I'll make you a deal. I'll stay if you let her go. She's not going to do anything..."

Charlie just stared at Maggie for a second before he scowled, shooting his tail at Maggie and wrapping it around her throat, pulling her to her knees. Then, Charlie turned his head to the side, making it so that he was looking at Detrick. "Go after her..." He told him.

"With pleasure..." Detrick grinned as he started to flap his wings before he took off.

LINE BREAK

Leah panted as she ran through the halls of the hideout. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't really care. Anywhere was better than facing Aidan Detrick again. Turning around another corner, Leah's heart leapt as she recognized thr area she was running to: the front entrance.

Leah quickly reached the door, and she threw it open and rushed outside, quickly looking around, but to her horror, Haley was nowhere to be found. "No..." Leah muttered. "No..." Putting her hand to ear, she shouted: "Haley, where are you?!"

LINE BREAK

Haley was flying through the halls of the hideout, with Destiny on her back, when she heard Leah's voice. "Leah, I'm in the halls." She replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside..." Came Leah's reply. "...Please hurry and get out here. Maggie sacrificed herself to help me escape. Please hurry..."

Although she could feel her heart sinking at this news, she found herself replying: "Alright. Just let me find a way out of here..." Haley then flew straight before she found another hall. Haley quickly turned down the hall, only to gasp when she saw a gold dragon standing in the middle of the hall, its back to her. The dragon apparently heard her gasp, for it turned around, revealing the grinning face of Aidan Detrick. "Hello, Haley..."

Haley reacted quickly; narrowing her eyes, Haley flapped her wings as hard as she could, and she rammed into Detrick, making him grunt as he fell over. Haley continued to speed down the hall until she reached another turn.

Haley glanced down the hall, and her eyes widened as she saw the door leading to the outside, and to Leah. "Thank heavens..." Haley breathed as she turned down the hall, but before she could make her way to the door, she gasped as she felt claws wrapping around her ankle.

Quickly turning around, she could see a grinning Detrick holding her in place. "You're not going anywhere..." He told her.

"Oh...yes...I...am..." Haley growled back, and she slammed her tail into his chest so hard that Detrick went flying onto the ground as Haley sped out through the door, where she snatched Leah, sweeping her off of her feet as she flew up into the air, just as Detrick got to his feet.

Detrick quickly flew out the doors and out to the outside world. Detrick looked out into the open and both ways, only to see no sign of Haley. Not noticing the pink dragon flying away behind him, Detrick gritted his teeth and growled in frustration.

LINE BREAK

"So, let me get this straight..." Back in the Main Hall at the Island of Draco, Councilor Ulixes had a scowl on her face as she stood next to Sun Park; the two staring at the human Haley, Leah and Destiny. "...You found her, but you let her stay?"

"We didn't have any other choice..." Haley tried to explain. "...Their cover was blown. Their lives were in danger..."

"Silence, Dragon Long!" Ulixes roared, striding up to the three girls. "All three of you are failures in my eyes. And to me, failures deserve to be punished! You three stay here..." Then, Ulixes turned and walked out of the room.

Once the doors closed behind Ulixes, Haley looked at Sun. "You understand, right Sun?" She asked.

"Of course I understand, Haley..." Sun said, even though she was talking to all three of the girls. "...What matters is that you are all safe now. You are all safe to try again...on another day..."

LINE BREAK

Back at The Dragon Father's hideout, The Dragon Father scowled, seething with anger as Derex was held before him, held in place by Ciggy and Kenna, who held onto her silver staff with her other clawed hand. "You let them escape..." The Dragon Father growled.

"Dragon Father, I-" Derex tried, but The Dragon Father cut him off.

"...There are no excuses!" The Dragon Father growled. "Because not only did you let them get away after they committed the crime of infiltration, but you let them get away with the crime of murder...Because of you, Jerri is dead..."

"I tried to stop them..." Derex said.

"But you failed!" The Dragon Father growled. "So, in the place of her murderer, you will take the fall! Kenna, Ciggy! Take this failure outside and dispose of him!"

"Gladly!" Kenna replied, a hint of madness in her eyes. "Because of you, my sister is dead...and there's no one to answer for it...You'll have to do..."

"No...no!" Derex tried to explain as Kenna and Sugi forced him backwards and out of the room. "No! I tried to stop her! I tried! It wasn't my fault! Just give me one more chance! I'll slay all three of them! Please!"

Despite his please, Derex was forced out of the room by Ciggy and Kenna. Once the three were gone, The Dragon Father turned his head to the side, where Charlie was standing.

"Sir..." Charlie said, lowering his head in respect. "...Just so you know...it is not a complete loss. I sent Detrick out to find the American Dragon and the two infiltrators..."

"And you believe that he will find them?" The Dragon Father asked quizzically.

"Without a doubt..." Charlie replied. "...He knows where she lives..."

Hearing this, The Dragon Father turned his head away from the Charlie and stared at the exit to the room, an evil smile spreading onto his face.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, what did you think? I personally think that this one could end up being one of my favorites. So, tell me what you think. Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 26: All's Fair In Sun and War

Councilor Fachtna and Councilor Fred Nerk both said nothing to each other as they entered the subway station, both wearing their Dragon Council robes. However, once they reached the stairs, and started to walk down them, Fachtna turned his head to the side so he could speak to Nerk: "I believe that we had a very productive day, Councilor Nerk..." He said. "...Don't you?"

"Yes, sir..." Nerk replied. "...I believe that we are much closer to achieving peace with the human race..." However, by the time he said this, the two had reached the bottom of the stairs, they could see a group of people walking in a circle, carrying signs.

"No dragons allowed off!" They were chanting. "No dragons allowed off! No dragons allowed off! No dragons allowed off!"

Although he was shocked, Nerk managed to turn his head, and he looked at Fachtna, and he could see by the look on Fachtna's face that the older dragon was fuming silently. "Just stay here, Councilor Nerk..." He managed to say as he strode over to the group. As soon as he was at the group, he took a deep breath before he spoke: "What is the meaning of this? Why are you blocking our way?"

As Fachtna spoke, the group of marchers stopped, and one of the marchers, who was a somewhat pudgy woman with wide-circle rimmed glasses and short, brown hair, glared at him. "Oh..." She growled. "...Why don't you get lost? You're not welcomed here..."

"Really?" Fachtna growled. "This seems like our stop to me..."

The pudgy woman seemed to think for a moment before she smirked cruelly. "...Fine..." She said. "...Go on in and go back to wherever you came from. Then, don't come back..."

Fachtna's eyes widened, and his hands clenched into fists as he clenched his teeth. Finally, he shouted: "We are trying to help you! We are only trying to make peace! Why can't you humans accept that?!"

"...Wise up, reptile!" The pudgy woman shot back. "We don't want help from you! We want you to disappear from our lives! You devils are only causing more trouble for us!"

"How?!"

"Oh, you think you're all kind and noble?" The pudgy woman mocked. "I think not! You take humans prisoner, and you put them in a cell where they will never see day light again. Do you really think that you are doing good? Wise up! We don't want you around!"

Fachtna was just staring at the pudgy woman with surprise on his face, his fists clenched. Fachtna was about to open his mouth, but before he could, Nerk walked up to him from behind, and putting his hands on his shoulders, he spoke as he escorted him passed the pudgy woman and toward the elevator: "I think that it would be best to avoid conflict, sir. We've had a long day..."

As Nerk spoke, he punched in the code, making the elevator doors slide open, and the two dragons stepped inside, both turning back around to see the group start to march in a circle and chant once more. Growling as he watched this, Fachtna gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and growled as the doors slid closed, preparing to take the two Councilors to the Island of Draco.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Hammering and drilling could be heard as Sun Park nailed a large piece of wood to another piece. Even though it was early in the morning, it was hot; near or already at one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Since the work had just been started, not much had been achieved; merely the doorframe had been set up, as well as the outline of the building.

Sun took a step back as she used her sleeve to wipe off her sweating forehead. "Fu Dog..." She said, turning around to see a shar-pei with dampened fur lying on the hot ground, looking at a magazine, while occasionally turning his head to take a lick out of a dog's water bowl with soda. "...Fu Dog..." Sun repeated, making Fu turn his head in Sun's direction. "...Can you bring me a nail?"

"Really?" Fu scoffed. "In this heat? Sun, it's too hot!"

Sun raised an eyebrow at the dog, and she was just about to open her mouth when she realized that it would not be wise to try to lecture the dog. Sighing, Sun then turned around, where she could see her student, Haley, who despite wearing a pink tank-top and her gym shorts, still was being affected by the heat. Her hair was completely damp from sweat, as if she had just recently gotten out of the shower.

Finally, after finishing with one nail, Haley took a step back and bent down, reaching into a bag of nails. "...Haley..." Sun said. "...Do you mind handing me a few nails?"

Haley, surprised by the voice, looked up at Sun with a blank and tired look on her face. Blinking a few times, Haley came back to her senses. "Oh..." She said, pulling out several nails as she stood up. "...Sorry. Hear you go..." Haley took a few steps to Sun, before she handed them all to her Dragon Master. Once her hands were relieved of the nails, Haley cupped her hands together and wiped off her face.

"You don't have to do this, Haley..." Sun told her. "...I appreciate your help, but I don't want you to collapse..."

"I'm fine, Sun..." Haley told her, using her hand to fan herself. "...I...just did...didn't know that the heat could do this to a dragon..." Then, after another moment, Haley changed the subject: "I think I'm going to go, um, inside...and see if Leah and Destiny found anything that survived the fire..."

"Alright..." Sun told her, turning around and returning to the re-building of the shop, as Haley turned and walked through the doorway, walking into what was once the front room of the shop, where both Leah and Destiny were sitting on the floor.

"Hey guys..." Haley said as she approached them. Leah and Destiny, who was sitting on the floor, both turned their heads to look at her. "...You know, you really didn't have to come out here in the hot heat and help Sun and I out..."

"Don't sweat it, Haley..." Destiny shrugged. "...Literally. Besides, to be honest, we both feel safer with you. You know, now that we share your magical enemies..."

"Aw, come on guys..." Haley tried.

"We're serious, Haley..." Leah told her. "...What if we're attacked by one of your enemies? We don't know how to fight. We're safer with you..."

Haley wanted to say something; she honestly did. However, she couldn't bring herself to form any words. So, Haley resigned herself to sigh. "Alright..." She gave in. "...So did you find anything that survived the fire?"

"We found this..." Destiny said, putting one of her hands behind her back as she grabbed something. Then, as Haley saw that Destiny was showing her a book, her eyes widened. "...It's amazing that this made it..." Destiny said as she handed it to Haley. "...How can a book survive a huge fire?"

"I'll tell you how..." Haley said as she set the book down on the ground and opened it up. "...It's because this is a magical book. It has information on just about anything magical. Look, I'll show you..." To prove her point, Haley started to skim through all of the pages, until she stopped at one, a holographic image of The Dark Dragon appearing. "...Aw..." Haley smiled as she put her index finger to the page. "...According to this book, The Dark Dragon is the only dragon who has ever gone bad..."

At this statement, Leah's lips curled up into a smile, and the girl soon had to put her hand to her lips to stifle her laughs. However, this didn't work, and instead, Leah burst out laughing, just as Sun walked up. "What's so funny?" Sun asked with a small smile on her face.

"We were just looking at your magical book that survived the fire..." Haley answered, and she was just about to close it, but before she could, Leah grabbed the book, picking it up off of the floor and holding it up to Sun so that she could see the page.

"It says that The Dark Dragon, whoever that is, is the only dragon to have ever turned evil!" Leah said with a large smile on her face. "Can you believe that? That's totally false!"

"Total propaganda..." Destiny agreed.

"It does sound strange..." Haley added. "...I mean, what about Chang? What about Dylan Anderson, Aidan Detrick, The Dragon Father?"

To Haley's surprise, Sun's expression darkened, and she quickly snatched the book out of Leah's hands, closing it. "I want you three to listen carefully..." Sun told them. "...This book is not propaganda. It is true. The Dark Dragon is the only dragon who has ever been truly evil. Chang and all the others were or are simply misguided..."

"Do you honestly believe that, Sun?" Haley asked.

"I do, Haley..." Sun replied, turning back around. "...Now, why don't you three go and enjoy the rest of your day. I can take the work load from here..." As soon as Sun finished saying this, she started to walk off. Haley got to her feet, and she started to follow Sun, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a ringing coming from out the doorframe where Fu was lying.

Sighing, Haley followed Sun, who had exited what had once been the shop, but once she passed through the doorframe, she turned and kneeled down by her bag. Unzipping her bag, she pulled out her ringing communication device and pressed a button, omitting a holographic image of Fred Nerk.

"Dragon Long..." Nerk greeted. "...I apologize if this is sudden, but I would appreciate your company on the Island of Draco."

Sighing, Haley slowly rose to her feet. "Alright..." She replied. "...I'm on my way..." Then, lowering the communication device, Haley transformed into her pink dragon form in a bright pink light. Then, she flapped her wings and flew off.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

By the time Haley's feet touched the grass on the Island of Draco, Haley was sweating profusely, and she collapsed, her pink dragon fading away against Haley's will. Now in human form, Haley looked up, panting, only to see that Fred Nerk was approaching her. Surprisingly, despite the heat, Nerk wore the robes of a Council member, and he held himself straight as he quickly walked up to her.

"Are you alright, Dragon Long?" Nerk asked, kneeling down beside her and offering her his hand.

"I'...I'm fine..." Haley panted as Nerk helped her to her feet. "...It's...it's ju...just this darn heat..."

"Yes..." Nerk replied. "...It is quite hot. However, you just have to accept it, Dragon Long. Councilor Fachtna has requested your presence at the Main Hall. As a warning, he's not happy..."

"Is he ever?" Haley asked as she started to walk alongside Nerk as they started to move toward the Main Hall.

"He's even worse today..." Nerk replied as they reached the two doors to the Main Hall, and he reached out and started to open the door, just as Haley could hear a crashing sound come from inside. "...Yeah, better not keep him waiting..." Nerk shrugged as Haley looked inside, seeing Fachtna in full dragon form, roaring with anger as he picked up the large table, whirled around and threw it at the wall, near the front door, just as Haley entered. Seeing the table coming for her, Haley's eyes widened, and she instinctively dived out of the way, landing on her knees as the table hit the wall, and then fell to the ground.

Looking at the fallen table, Fachtna exhaled, as he slowly unclenched his fists. Looking down at the ground, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Haley getting to her feet. "Dragon Long..." Fachtna said. "...Good to see that you came..."

"What is it, Councilor?" Haley asked politely as she walked over to him.

"It appears that you are not doing your job..." Fachtna told her, crossing his arms.

"I...don't think I understand, Councilor..." Haley replied. "...I would think that I'm doing my duties. I'm protecting magical creatures..."

"Are you?" Fachtna growled, raising his eye at her. "Perhaps you haven't noticed, with your two best friends being humans, but they aren't accepting all magical creatures. Wouldn't that qualify as your duty as well, Dragon Long?"

"I..."

However, before Haley could respond, she gasped as Fachtna reached out and grabbed the collar of her tank-top and pulled her close. "I am about this close..." Fachtna growled, holding up his hand and placing his thumb and his index finger just inches apart. "...from giving up on the humans. They want us to never leave this island. Well, that'll never happen. So, as you can see, Dragon Long...do something, or you'll be in the same position as your brother is in now..."

Haley then grunted as Fachtna shoved her backwards, and Haley staggered before she was able to catch herself. "You are dismissed, Dragon Long..." Fachtna growled, turning around so that his back was to her.

LINE BREAK

The sun had started to set, but still, the heat was too much. Haley was the only one outside, and she sat on the curb in front of the in-progress shop (which had a tarp over the outline), giving those "inside" some shelter from the heat. As Haley reached to her side and grabbed a water-bottle, taking a gulp of it, she did not notice as Sun stepped out of the shelter and walked up to Haley, stopping at her side.

"Haley..." Sun said softly as she sat down next to her student. "...I wanted to talk to you about earlier today..."

"It's alright, Sun..." Haley said, putting the water-bottle down. "...I just don't buy it. I've fought all those dangerous dragons. They were all bad. If you think they were misguided, that's fine. As for me, I fought them, Sun. I FOUGHT them. They tried to kill me. They tried to kill my family. They tried to kill my friends. Does it really matter if they're misguided or not?"

"Haley, come with me..." Sun sighed as she stood up, extending her hand for Haley to take. "...I want to talk to you about something important..." Haley looked up and stared at Sun for a few seconds before she finally got to her feet, following Sun into the in-process shop.

Haley mentally sighed with relief as she was blocked from the sun as she stepped "inside" the shop. Sun glanced behind herself, and once she knew that Haley was following her, she stopped and turned around, facing Haley. "Please, Haley..." Sun said. "...Have a seat..."

Haley stared at her Dragon Master for a moment before she finally listened, sitting down on the ground, crossing her legs as Sun followed suit, sitting down so that she was facing Haley. "What do you want to tell me?" Haley asked.

"In case you were wondering why I got so defensive when you three girls said that The Dark Dragon isn't the only dragon to have gone bad..." Sun told her. "...I'm going to. You...are not the only dragon who has had to fight another dragon..."

"Who, Sun?"

"...My master..."

"What?" Haley asked in surprise, her eyes wide with shock. "Sun...but-why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was years ago, Haley..." Sun answered. "...Probably around the time that you were born...Well, my master got the wrong idea. I suppose that I can see where he was coming from, but...what he wanted to do was wrong..."

LINE BREAK

_A much younger, shorter sky blue dragon was hovering a few inches in the air, lashing out with her tail, her claws, her feet, and even her head. After doing this routine for several minutes, a panting Sun lowered herself to the ground as she started to hear clapping._

_"Very good, my student..." a Blue Gray dragon said as he approached her. The Blue Gray dragon wore a yellow martial arts robe, opened enough to reveal his scaly chest, but keeping it on was a black belt wrapped around his waist. He was not that much older than Sun; most likely only fifteen years older. On the dragon's shoulder was a Komodo Dragon. "...I am very impressed with your progress in the last few months..."_

_"Thank you, Master Jae..." Sun said respectfully, bowing in respect. As she said this, the Komodo Dragon hopped from Master Jae's shoulder and landed on Sun's. _

_LINE BREAK_

_Later that night, Sun and Master Jae sat on separate sides of a raging fire in the park. Sun smiled as she stroked the head of the Komodo Dragon. "When we arrive at the Island of Draco for your annual inspection..." Master Jae stated. "...I am going to proudly tell them about how far you have come. I see you doing great things, Sun..."_

_"Thank you, Master..."_

_"There is no need to thank me..." Master Jae continued. "...You have done it yourself..."_

_"...But it was your training that-" Sun tried, but her master cut her off again._

_"That means nothing, my pupil..." Master Jae replied. "...There are very talented masters who never have any effect on their students. It is all your doing, Sun. Don't let anyone ever tell you anything otherwise..."_

_Hearing her Dragon Master say this, Young Sun couldn't help but smile, but her smile was wiped off of her face when she heard two sets of screams coming from behind her, not very far away. Quickly getting to her feet, the young Sun turned around as the Komodo Dragon hopped on her shoulder, and Master Jae approached her._

_Staring out into the night, Sun's eyes widened, and she gasped as she saw two young children running away from a herd a unicorns._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Without even thinking, Sun started flapping her wings, and she lifted off of the ground, flying over to the herd of unicorns and the two children. Thinking quickly, Sun opened her mouth and blew a large wave of fire out of her mouth, separating the children from the herd of unicorns. _

_The herd screeched loudly as every single unicorn halted, but unfortunately, the halt was only temporary, for the unicorns turned and ran before turning at the end of the flames and continuing on into the night._

_Reacting quickly, Sun continued flying toward the herd, only to turned her head when she heard flapping beside her, and she could see Master Jae flying next to her. "I've got to help those children!" Sun told him quickly._

_"I know!" Master Jae quickly responded. "But you need to focus on the children instead of the herd! You can't stop a herd of unicorns!"_

_"I know!" Sun said, and then she sped off toward the herd._

_"Wait!" Master Jae called out after her. "Don't let them see you!" He shouted, hoping to see his pupil stop. However, Sun apparently did not hear him, and she continued to fly over the herd._

_Sun looked down and stared at the leader of the herd as they chased after the two children, who, now thanks to Sun's fire, had enough ground away from the herd. "Okay, Sun..." She said to herself. "...How are you going to do this? They can't see your dragon form. How can you save them?"_

_However, just as Sun was coaxing herself, she glanced up as she heard a forming noise, and her eyes widened as she saw the portal forming, preparing to transfer the herd back to their dimension...and the children were running right for it._

_Not thinking about her actions, Sun held her breath as she swerved to the side in the air before she dived down so that she was at the level of the unicorns. Then, she flapped her wings, speeding herself up so that she whizzed past the lead unicorn of the herd and turned, flying right at the children._

_The two children were so preoccupied with trying to escape from the herd, that they didn't see Sun coming at all. Then, the kid in front of Sun grunted as Sun slammed into his side, pushing him to the side so that he hit his friend. Both children grunted as they hit the grass, while Sun landed on her feet and turned around, just in time to see the herd enter the portal. Just as the final unicorn entered the portal, the portal closed, and Sun smiled with relief as she saw Master Jae land right in front of her, the Komodo Dragon on his shoulder._

_"The children didn't see you, did they?" Master Jae asked._

_"I..." Sun started to say, but she decided to check. Glancing back, Sun's relieved smile widened as she saw that both children were out cold. Turning her head back so that she was looking at Master Jae, she proudly stated: "No, Master..."_

_"Very good, Sun..." Master Jae smiled at her. "...Well, it's getting late. I think you should be getting home. I would think that your parents are getting worried..."_

_Sun had simply been nodding as her master spoke, but when he mentioned her parents, her eyes widened. "Oh my..." Sun gasped. "...You're right, Master Jae! I thank you for reminding me! I need to go!"_

_Master Jae watched as Sun took off in the air and flew off. As soon as Sun was gone, both Master Jae and the Komodo Dragon stared at the two unconscious kids, a frown forming on Master Jae's face. "Why can't humans just take care of themselves?" The Komodo Dragon suddenly asked in a small voice. "Why do we have to risk our lives and protect them all the time?"_

_Master Jae started to open his mouth to say something, but he quickly froze, a thought forming his mind. After a moment, he smiled and looked at the Komodo Dragon. "I don't know why, Dalinda. I don't know. But...you do have a point..."_

_LINE BREAK_

_The next morning, Sun had a smile on her face as she opened the door of her Dragon Master's apartment. Closing the door behind her, Sun looked around the apartment, finding no sign of life inside. Her eyes finding the door to her master's bedroom, Sun slowly made her way over to the door._

_Arriving at the door to Master Jae's bedroom door, Sun reached out and grabbed the knob, but before she could, she gasped and whirled around as she felt claws grab her shoulder. Now panting, Sun chuckled with relief as she saw Master Jae standing in front of her in full dragon form. "Oh, Master Jae..." Sun smiled. "...You startled me..."_

_"I apologize, Sun..."_

_"It's okay..." Sun smiled forgivingly. "...Are you ready for training, Master?"_

_"Not quite, Sun..." It was Master Jae's time to smile. "...There is something that I want to show you, and it's just inside this door. I think you could end of being pretty surprised and happy, Sun..."_

_"What is it?" Sun asked._

_"Why don't you open the door to find out?" Master Jae winked at her._

_"Alright..." Sun gave in, and she turned around, turning the knob and pushing open the door, revealing a pitch black room. Stepping inside and turning on the light, Sun gasped as she saw the two children lying on the bed, still unconscious, and the entire room filled with snakes._

_Her eyes widening, Sun backed up so that she was out of the room, before she turned around to face her smiling Dragon Master. "Master Jae, what's going on?"_

_"What's the matter, Sun?" Master Jae's smile slowly faded as he realized that his pupil was not impressed. "Don't understand what's going on?"_

_"No..." Sun answered. "...I don't. What are you doing, Master Jae?"_

_"Sun..." Master Jae smiled. "...You see, last night, Dalinda gave me an idea. It's quite difficult to explain. So...why don't you tell her, Dalinda?"_

_Dalinda smiled as she looked at Sun. "I said something about how humans are helpless and about how dragons are the ones who protect them..." _

_"Dalinda got me to thinking..." Master Jae cut the Komodo Dragon off. "...I started to really think about it, and she's right. We're supposed to be protecting magical creatures only, but for some reason, we're also protecting humans. Why is that? Isn't that the police's job? So...I decided that I'm going to help the humans learn how to protect themselves..."_

_"By putting two children in peril?" Sun asked._

_"How else?" Master Jae shrugged. "Haven't you ever heard about how birds are kicked out of the nests. It's a test. If they pass, they're set for life. If they fail...well, that's life..."_

_"So, what if they can't get away from the snakes?" Sun asked. "Will you save them if they can't get away? You wouldn't let them die...would you?"_

_Master Jae chuckled as he looked at his pupil. "Sun..." He said. "...What else would I do? I can't play any part in this. If I rescue them, then I'm failing in my duty to get them to protect themselves..."_

_"So, you'd let them die?" Sun asked, her eyes widening. "How...how could you do such as thing? Master Jae-I can't-I can't believe-No! No! I can't let you do this!" Sun decided out loud. "I won't let you! You can't do this! The Dragon Council would never permit this!"_

_"They don't have to know..." Master Jae told her softly. _

_"What do you mean they don't have to know?!" Sun demanded, her heart now pounding against her chest. Sun could feel herself shaking, and she felt like her legs were going to fail her. Looking at her Dragon Master made her feel sick to her stomach. "Of course they're going to find out! You're killing innocent humans!"_

_"Not if they get away..." Master Jae told her. "...You need to have faith, Sun. They can do it..."_

_"Of course they can..." Sun told him, her knees now shaking. "...They'll get out. That's because I'm going to help them..." Sun then turned and started to walk toward the room, only to grunt as she felt Master Jae's tail slam into her back. Sun was thrown off of feet, and she flipped across before she landed with a grunt on the floor, right in front of the door to the snake infested room._

_Sun groaned as she slowly sat up, then she got to her feet and turned around to see Master Jae scowling at her. "I thought you would understand, Sun..." He growled. "...But I can see that I was wrong. Maybe you're not as great a dragon as I thought you were. Do you think that that's the case, Sun?"_

_"No..." Sun answered. "...Maybe it means I'm better than you. I trusted you, Master Jae. I trained under your command for years. How could you do this?"_

_"Don't make me feel bad, Sun..." Master Jae told her. "...You're the one who's being stubborn. I'm trying to make it easier for you as a dragon. If what happened last night were to happen again, you wouldn't have to worry about children, because they'd be smart enough to get out of the way!"_

_"I'm going to save them..." Sun simply repeated._

_"Well, then you'd better hurry..." Master Jae told her with a scowl on his face. "...Because those snakes are probably getting ready to strike..."_

_Sun scowled at her Dragon Master before she turned and started to make her way over to the door. Master Jae reacted quickly, and she lashed out with his tail, wrapping it around Sun's ankle. Sun grunted as she hit the floor, but she recovered quickly and rolled over onto her back, sitting up and staring at her Dragon Master, just as Dalinda hopped off his shoulder._

_"Don't make me attack you, Sun..." He warned. "...I don't want to attack my student..."_

_"Well, if you expect me to just leave those children there to die..." Sun told him. "...You're going to have to..." Then, after she finished speaking, she closed her eyes and focused, her light blue dragon form appearing in a bright light. _

_Opening her eyes again, Sun watched as Master Jae scowled, leaping off of his feet and flying up toward the ceiling before looking down and blowing a torrent of fire down to his student. Sun reacted quickly, and she fell backwards onto the ground so that she was lying on her back. Then, Sun released her own torrent of fire at him._

_Both blasts of fire met, and the fire started to fight each other, one blast trying to over-power the other. Just as Sun started to see that Master Jae's was starting to over-power her blast and come toward her, Sun squeezed her eyes shut and blew harder. More, powerful fire came from her mouth, and it started to consume Master Jae's, and it started to move toward him._

_As he noticed this, Master Jae's eyes widened, and he closed his mouth, his fire fading. Master Jae then quickly dived down to the ground, avoiding Sun's fire, which hit and put a hole in the ceiling._

_Growling, Master Jae landed on the ground, and he swung his tail as Sun, just as she started to sit up. Sun saw the tail coming for her, and she quickly flew into the air, avoiding the tail. Shocked, Master Jae could only watch as Sun came back down, her claws reaching out and digging into his scaly belly, going all the way down until Sun's claws severed the belt fastening the yellow robe, leaving it only on by the sleeves._

_As Sun pulled her claws away and stepped back, Master Jae gasped with pain, and Sun could see why: there were four long slash marks down his belly. Just as blood was starting to form, Master Jae groaned and fell backwards onto the floor. Sun watched as her master moaned in agony, trying to hug the area where it hurt._

_Shaking her head sadly, Sun turned from her master and rushed into the room. Upon entering the room, Sun could see that the two were children were still asleep, but now the snakes were getting up onto the bed._

_Seeing one of the snakes open their mouths, trying to bring their fangs down into one of the child's throat, Sun gasped, and she quickly took off, flying over to the bed and grabbing both children in her arms before the snake was able to bite._

_Holding the two children in her arms and hovering in the air, Sun didn't bother looking back as she opened her mouth and released a large blast of fire that put a hole in the wall. Then, Sun flew out through the hole and into the day._

LINE BREAK

As Sun finished telling her story, she lowered her head as Haley stared at her with wide eyes. "Sun..." Haley struggled to make out. "...I...I...I can't believe it. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was ashamed, Haley..." Sun replied, looking up. "...I didn't want you to know. I didn't want Fu Dog to know, either..."

"Why, though?" Haley asked, regaining her courage. "Why would you be ashamed, Sun? That sounded amazing! You saved two innocent lives!"

"I know, Haley..." Sun answered, looking down again. "...But at the cost of my Dragon Master's life..."

"You think he died?"

"I don't know, Haley..." Sun looked back up. "...I never stayed around to find out. I couldn't bring myself to stay and find out. I always assumed...that...that he bled out and passed away..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the re-constructing Canal Street Electronics, flapping could be heard as a dragon landed on the roof of the shop on the opposite side of the street. The dragon wore a yellow martial arts robe, opened up due to the lack of a belt, revealing four long slash marks.

The grinning dragon had a Komodo Dragon on his shoulder, which he ignored as he reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of paper. Looking down at the piece of paper, Master Jae's grin widened.

"Here it is..." He said. "...This is where my old student is living...and training her pupil..."

LINE BREAK

Back "inside" the shop, Sun took a deep breath before she continued: "...I felt terrible about what I did, even though I felt like I had no choice. That was the only thing that brought me comfort, Haley. It was the only thing that didn't make me feel terrible. I knew I had to act quickly if I was to save those two..."

"You should not feel bad, Sun..." Haley tried to tell her, but Sun held up her hand, silently signaling Haley to stop.

"...But I do, Haley..." She said. "...I still do, even though I promised myself, swore to myself, that I would never act out violently unless I absolutely had to..."

"So that's why you hate violence..." Haley said, a smile appearing on her face. "...That's why you've always told me that violence is the path of the weak and cowardly..."

"Yes..." Sun answered.

"Well..." Haley said after a moment, getting to her feet. "...I for one, am very proud of you, Sun." Then, she changed the subject. "Listen, I need to go..."

"Alright..." Sun replied.

Haley then gave Sun a small smile before she turned and started to walk out of the shop.

LINE BREAK

Back outside, Master Jae continued to grin as he watched the shop, then he watched as Haley exited the makeshift shop, turned, and started to walk down the sidewalk. "That must be her student..." Master Jae pointed out. "...Perfect...I can feel it. She's grown to be very powerful. Just like her Master was when she fought me..."

"I don't get it..." Dalinda spoke up. "...Why don't we just go down there and take them both? Why have we waited nineteen years to do this?"

"Because..." Master Jae's smile returned. "...Because...it's what I've been planning. Everything is going...exactly the way it should be going. Now, let's go..."

Then, Master Jae turned back around, and his yellow robe started to flap in what little wind there was as he lifted off of his feet and flew away.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I'd really appreciate some reviews. Please. Oh, and just so you know, the next three episodes are going to be part of a three-parter. It's going to be pretty intense and very dark.**


	27. Chapter 27

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 27: I Hope You Don't Fight Part 1

The Long household was empty; devoid of any living organisms. Since that was the case, as there was a loud crash that shattered the window that let sunlight into the room, there was nobody to come running.

A golden dragon with one hand that was charred completely black stood in the front room, and he growled as he looked around the house. Finding no sign of anyone, Aidan Detrick growled, and just as he took one step farther into the house, he stopped as he heard a ringing sound.

Growling again, Detrick reverted to his human form and pulled out a communication device. After pressing a button, Detrick could see a holographic image of a Coral Red dragon. Seeing her, Detrick sighed before he asked: "What do you want, Kenna?"

"I want you to tell me if you've found the American Dragon yet..." Kenna growled. "...Because of her and her friends, my sister is dead. Does that mean nothing to you?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Detrick rolled his eyes as the holographic form of Kenna scowled. "...Don't worry your psychotic head, Kenna. She's not home, but there's still one place I know of that she might be at. I'll find her..."

"You'd better..." Kenna growled, narrowing her eyes. Then, her holographic form disappeared.

Now alone, Detrick growled as he continued to look around the house. Knowing that there was nobody inside, Detrick placed his communication device back into his pocket. Then, growling again, Detrick waved and crossed his arms as he transformed into his gold dragon form again. Then, he turned and flew back out the window.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the Island of Draco, Councilor Ulixes sat alone at the big table, pouring herself a cup of teas. Setting down the pot, Ulixes took a sip of the tea, just as the big doors opened, and Councilor Fachtna entered the Main Hall, his arms behind his back.

As he arrived at the table, he removed his hands from behind his back and placed them on the table. "Councilor..." He said as Councilor Ulixes set her cup back on the table. "...You know how we have been trying to make peace with the humans for the past eight, nine, ten years...and how they give us no respect?"

"Of course..." Ulixes told them. "...All dragons know..."

"Well, after my encounter the other day..." Fachtna continued. "...I have decided that I'm tired of waiting for the government to step up. Tomorrow, I plan to go to Washington DC to talk to the President. I'm going to force her into making those horrible humans being stop giving our kind so much grief!"

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Ulixes asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"I haven't quite thought that part out just yet..." Fachtna admitted. "...I'll think that over tonight. I've also already told Councilor Nerk and Councilor Luong to come with me..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, as the sun was still rising, Councilor Holly Jennings sat on the grass, earphones in her ears as she held a chocolate chip sized iPod in her hands. Holly closed her eyes as she leaned back, her back touching a tree.

Setting the tiny iPod down on the robes covering her stomach, as she brought her hands up and started to strum her fingers, imitating a guitar being played. As she did this, she was completely unaware of Greggy walking up and stopping right in front of her, grinning as he stared her down.

Holly finally realized the presence in front of her, and she opened her eyes, mentally groaning when she saw that it was Greggy. Mouthing a "Go away", Holly started to close her eyes again, but they opened wide when Greggy reached out and grabbed the wires, ripping the earphones out of her ears. "Hey!" Holly shouted as she sat up. "What the heck was that for. I don't go around doing rude things like that to you!" Then, under her breath, she muttered: "...But maybe I should..."

"You don't have time for music..." Greggy told Holly. "...Because I've finally found a way for you to pay me back for keeping your secret..."

"Don't you mean getting away from your leash that you have around my neck?"

Greggy seemed to be ready to say something, but when he heard Holly say this, he froze. "What?" He finally asked. "I don't have a leash-"

"You're an idiot..." Holly cut him off.

"Take that back!" Greggy ordered, and he clenched his fist, putting up to his face, as if he was challenging Holly to a fight. However, as Holly grinned at him, Greggy managed to calm himself, and he put a serious look on his face, almost as if it made him feel important. "Actually, Holly..." He said, a mean-spirited grin on his face. "...You'll be following my orders until I say otherwise. Anyways, Councilor Fachtna asked me to go with him to the White House. Naturally, I don't want to. So, you're going..."

At that moment, Holly scowled, and she jumped to her feet. "So, let me get this straight..." Holly growled. "...You want me to go to Washington and meet the President for some peace meeting or something like that?"

"Pretty much..." Greggy smiled. "...Got a problem with that?"

"YOU BET YOUR DRAGON HIDE I DO!" Haley shouted. "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FLY DOWN THERE AND ACT CIVIL TO THAT EVIL, NASTY WITCH, THEN YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT!"

"Aw, why do you have such a problem with that, Holly?" Greggy smiled at her. "Is it because she tried to expose your identity? My lame cousin's identity? Is it because she tied you to a chair?"

"Shut up!" Holly barked. "I don't have to put up with you! I don't have to do what you say!"

LINE BREAK

"Hey, wait up!" Holly shouted as she spotted Fred Nerk and Councilor Fachtna, both in dragon form, by the edge of the island, getting ready to take off. "Councilor Jennings..." Councilor Fachtna asked as he and Nerk turned around to face as her as Holly reached them, stopping her run. "...What are you doing here? Where is Councilor Luong?"

"He's not feeling well, Councilor..." Holly replied, a dead-pan, angry look on her face. "...He asked me to cover for him..."

LINE BREAK

"Well, how does it look, Haley?" Sun asked as she and Haley stood before Canal Street Electronics. The shop had just been completed, and looked good as new. "It didn't take that long. Do you think it's safe to go inside?"

"There's only one way to find out, Sun..." Haley replied as she took a step toward the door, only to stop as Sun put her hand on her shoulder. "...What, Sun?" Haley asked, turning her head in her Master's direction.

"You've worked very hard on this job, Haley..." Sun told her. "...I don't want you to bother yourself with anything else. I'll handle it. I want you to go have some fun. You deserve it..."

"But, Sun..."

"Just go..." Sun told her. "...You deserve it..."

LINE BREAK

As Haley walked down the sidewalk away from the newly re-built shop, she could not hear the evil chuckling coming from behind the door of the shop across from the shop. The Hunter stood inside, looking out the door. "Just perfect..." He chuckled to himself. "...It was so obvious that I didn't see it!"

The Hunter then turned around and looked down at the floor, where there was a sign that read "BOOMGARDEN'S" at his feet. "Staying right across from your enemies..." The Hunter continued as he stepped over the sign and walked over to where the thief was kneeling, a blowtorch to some metal item, that looked like a spotlight. "...Brilliant. And my plan...are you sure this thing is going to work?"

"How am I supposed to know?" the thief retorted, looking away from her creation and toward The Hunter. "I just make 'em..."

"Well, I should trust your judgment a little bit more, perhaps..." The Hunter crossed his arms. "...After all, you did get my chi back for me..."

"It's done..." The thief replied, turning off the blowtorch and rising to her feet. "...I finished it. So, now if you want to try it out, all you have to do is turn it on..."

"Oh, you can bet that I'll want to try it out..." The Hunter lowered his arms, joy in his tone. "...And I think you know how I'm going to test it..." As he said this, he turned his head to the side. Then, when he was finished speaking, he turned around and he walked over to the door, where he looked at Canal Street Electronics.

"...After I test it out on their precious little shop..." The Hunter said. "...And after I see that it works, the Island of Draco will be coming to me..." Then, as The Hunter looked at the shop, he started to chuckle evilly, until it broke out into full maniacal cackling.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Councilor Fachtna, Fred Nerk, and Holly flew high in the sky. While Holly was daydreaming, both Nerk and Fachtna were looking down at the ground, looking for the White House. Finally, after several minutes, Nerk pointed down. "There it is!" He declared.

"Very good, Councilor Nerk." Fachtna said. "Councilor Jennings, pay attention..."

This snapped Holly out of her thoughts, and she blinked, looking at both Nerk and Councilor Fachtna. "I can see that..." Holly said, trying to prove that she was paying attention, even though she was not. "...so, come on. Let's go down there and get it over with..."

Holly was about to fly down, but before she could, she stopped when Councilor Fachtna spoke: "Councilor Jennings, we need to discuss something first..."

"What?" Holly asked, stopping and flying back up a little bit.

"It's obvious that you hate this woman..." Nerk told her.

"I don't hate her!" Holly corrected.

"...Fine..." Nerk replied. "...We know that you have a grudge against her for what she did to you back when you were in high school. But, she's the President now...and she doesn't remember a thing..."

"I know!" Holly exclaimed. "Why do you think I hate this? Even after losing her memory, she's still an evil, little-" Holly suddenly stopped as Fachtna cut her off.

"That doesn't matter here, Councilor..." He told her. "...We are not going in there until you swear that you will behave in there. We don't need you giving our kind an even worse name in front of the President of the United States..."

Holly just stared at Fachtna for a moment, her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes unsure. "Holly..." Nerk finally got her attention again. "...Do you promise to behave?"

Blinking once, Holly looked at both Councilors, nodding gently. "Y...Yeah..." Holly made out. "...Of course. Of course I do..."

"Good..." Fachtna said, nodding. "...Then let's go..."

LINE BREAK

Haley sat as a table at a diner in the mall, looking out at all of the people shopping. Sighing sadly, Haley turned her head back to her table, and she took a few french-fries out of the tray on the table and put them in her mouth.

"Oh boy..." She suddenly heard a familiar voice, and she turned her head back to the side to see Leah and Destiny standing before her. "...She's boy hunting..." Leah said. "...No luck, I presume?"

"No..." Haley answered.

"Well, maybe you should stop trying..." Destiny stated. "...Maybe you should just wait. Maybe then, the right person will come to you..."

Haley nodded as Destiny said this. "I guess..." She finally said. "...I mean, who better than to take advice from than your friends who're in a relationship..."

While Destiny said nothing, and didn't seem surprise by Haley saying this, Leah's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "We're..." Leah started, but then she stopped, before she tried again. "...Haley-"

"We're not in a relationship..." Destiny finished for Leah.

"But you went out on that date..." Haley tried.

"...We tried it..." Leah corrected. "...And we don't think that it worked out. Haley, we're just friends..."

"Oh..." Haley muttered, feeling embarrassed. "...Sorry about that. I just thought-"

"It's alright, Haley." Destiny told her quickly.

"So, you're just going to spend all day here?" Leah asked. "That doesn't seem like you. Don't you have training or something like that?"

"Actually..." Haley smiled slightly as she took a sip of her drink. "...Sun gave me the day off for helping her finish up on the shop. We just finished it this morning..." Then, Haley's face suddenly lit up. "...You know what, guys? I don't want to spend all day here. It's depressing." She got up from her chair. "Do you want to see the new shop?"

LINE BREAK

Councilor Fachtna, Fred Nerk, and Holly all stood at the large gate that kept them from the grounds to the White House. "So, how are we going to get in?" Holly asked, a sarcastic smile on her face. "Are we just going to wait for one of the nice guards to let us in? Or shoot at us?"

"Shut up, Councilor Jennings..." Fachtna told her as he walked up to the gate, and sticking his index claw in the lock, he unlocked the gate with a click. Then, Fachtna smiled as he pushed the gate open, causing a creaking noise.

"I thought it would be more difficult than that..." Nerk stated.

"Don't jinx it..." Holly warned with a sarcastic smile. "...It's not too late for guards to come out and shoot us up?"

However, Holly's grin faded when Fachtna turned around and walked up to her so that their bellies were nearly touching as he scowled at her. "You promised to be on your best behavior, Councilor..." He told her sternly. "...Are you a child or a Dragon Councilor? I swear to you, Councilor Jennings, if you take one step out of line, you'll be spending the night in the prison halls...Am I understood?"

"Yes..." Holly replied softly.

"Good..." Fachtna replied, taking a step back. "...Let's go..."

LINE BREAK

The Hunter stood up on the roof of what used to be Boomgarden's, looking down at Canal Street Electronics. Turning around, he walked over to the thief, who was coming out through the doorway on the roof, finishing coming up the stairs, tugging on her creation.

"That took you long enough..." The Hunter growled as the thief finally managed to get the machine up.

"It's heavier than it looks..." the thief spat. "...You try carrying it up those stairs without dragon powers!"

"Aw..." The Hunter replied, an amused look in his eyes. "...Well, I know something that will get you to try harder. All you have to do is tell yourself that if this works...you will be free from me forever..."

LINE BREAK

As Fachtna, Nerk, and Holly reached the main door to the White House, in human forms, they weren't surprised to see two armed guards at the door. "Stay where you are!" One of the guards ordered, and he pointed his weapon at the three, making them stop in their tracks. "What's your business here?"

"We're here to see President Brock..." Councilor Fachtna told him. "...You dare not turn us away..."

"You have no purpose in seeing the President..." the guard growled. "...What makes you think that you are of any importance?"

"I am the Head Council Member of the Dragon Council..." Fachtna told him calmly, although he had an angry look in his eyes. "...Meeting with her is of the most importance. It would be foolish for you to turn us away..."

"Well, then I must be a fool..." the guard replied. "...Because you won't be seeing her anytime soon. Why don't you three freaks get lost?"

Fachtna's eyes widened, and he froze briefly. "Councilor, I think it's best if we listen to him and just go..." Nerk said as Holly stood still. "...Councilor Fachtna..." He took a few steps toward him and put his hands on his shoulders. "...We should g-"

However, before Nerk could finish, Fachtna transformed into his dragon form, making Nerk pull his hands away from him quickly as Fachtna roared, stepping toward the two guards, grabbing them with his claws, lifting them off of their feet.

"Now it's your turn to listen to me..." Fachtna growled. "...We're going in there, and you aren't going to stop us..." Then, Fachtna threw both guards back, their backs colliding against the wall. Both grunted as their backs hit the wall, and the two slid to the ground, unmoving.

"Yeesh, and you tell me to behave..." Holly said in astonishment as Fachtna reverted to his human form.

"Just follow me..." Fachtna growled, opening the door.

LINE BREAK

On the roof of Boomgarden's, The Hunter stood next to the machine, as the thief stood on the other end of it. "Turn on the machine..." The Hunter told her. "...Let's test this thing out..."

The thief said nothing as she flipped the switch on the side. Almost immediately, the machine started to whir to life, and at the end, a bright red light started to glow from the bulb.

"Excellent..." The Hunter started to chuckle. "...Fantastic, my friend. It looks like I finally may get my Hourglass after all..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the President's quarters, President Victoria Brock sat at the desk. She was probably in her late sixties, but after a few years in prison, she looked much older. "President Brock?" She turned her head at the sound of a male's voice, and she could see a man wearing a military General's uniform. The man was in his early to mid forties, and he had greasy black hair, although he was starting to bald.

"Yes, General Hytlare?" She replied.

"I have completed the plan..." Hytlare replied, turning to the side and taking a folder from another military uniform clad soldier. "...And I think that you will be very pleased with it..." Hytlare walked over to her table, but just as he set it down, the door to the room was thrown open as Fachtna, Holly, and Nerk walked in.

As soon as Holly saw Brock sitting at the table, she unconsciously found herself growling softly, only to stop when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Turning her head to the side, Holly's eyes widened as she saw Nerk was holding it.

"What do you three think you're doing here?!" President Brock roared. "I'll call security if you don't leave this moment!"

"Aw, I wouldn't worry, Mrs. President..." General Hytlare said with a cruel smirk as he looked at the three's attire. "...Obviously, these three are dragons. That would explain their poor manners..."

Fachtna scowled at Hytlare before he turned his attention back to Brock, who was smiling cruelly at what her General had just said. "He happens to be correct..." Fachtna told her as he walked up to her table. "...I am the Head of the Council..."

"And how is that important?" Hytlare demanded. "If you can't see, dragon, we don't care. Get lost...so we can go back to discussing important matters..."

Once again, Fachtna turned his head back to Hytlare. "Do you mind telling this man to be silent, President Brock?" Fachtna asked.

"Why?" Brock asked, grinning. "He's correct..."

Fachtna closed his eyes for a second, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Opening his eyes, he tried to speak: "President Brock, please listen to me. There is a problem between the humans and magical creatures living in this country. I, myself, have been trying to find a way to get humans and magical creatures to live in harmony. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing..." Brock shrugged. "...It isn't important..."

Fachtna's eyes widened as he heard this, and almost immediately, he reacted with anger. Clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth, Fachtna growled: "What do you mean it's not important? It should be! I've been trying for years, and you haven't?! I came here to-"

"I honestly don't care..." Brock replied, a grin spreading on her face with each word she said. "...Before you so rudely interrupted us, General Hytlare was showing me a tactic to get re-elected later in 2020...Now, go before I call security on you three..."

Shocked and angered, Councilor Fachtna unconsciously backed up, not stopping until he reached Holly and Nerk. Turning his head both ways, looking at Nerk and Holly, Fachtna growled, and the three dragons turned around and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind the three dragons, General Hytlare smiled evilly. "Mrs. President..." He said, turning his head to the side, in Brock's direction. "...I think I know a way that will assure your re-election..."

"What would that be, General?"

"Declare war on the magical creatures..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the President's office, Fachtna, Nerk and Holly all stood out in the hall. Fachtna stood in a tense stance, his fists clenched, his head lowered, and his breaths many and short. "Councilor Fachtna, are you alright?" Nerk asked, just as Fachtna lifted his head and took a deep breath.

"Of course..." Fachtna replied, taking another deep breath. "...Of course I'm alright..." Then, in the blink of an eye, Councilor Fachtna transformed into his dragon form. Then, he quickly turned around and lunged at Holly. Before Holly could react, Fachtna grabbed her by the collar of her robes and lifted her off of her feet, slamming her against the wall and pinning her there. "This is all your brother's fault!" Fachtna growled.

"Wh...What?" Holly stammered, her eyes widening in horror.

"Councilor!" Nerk shouted, and he tried to run at Fachtna and pull him away from Holly, but Fachtna reacted quickly, extending his tail and stopping Nerk in his tracks with it.

"You heard me..." Fachtna growled. "...If it hadn't been for him, the humans would never have learned about us! All of this could have been avoided..."

"You're blaming him for dying?" Holly asked softly, her wide eyes widening even more. "How ca...can you do that? He was murdered! It wasn't his fault..."

"He should have been more careful..." Fachtna told her fiercely, letting go of Holly's robes, and letting her drop to her knees as she stepped away and turned around. "...But now, thanks to him...I feel that there's no other option..."

"What are you talking about?" Nerk asked as he walked over to Holly, extended his hand to her, and helped her to her feet once she took it.

"...War on the humans..." Fachtna growled.

LINE BREAK

The elevator popped out of the Earth, and after halting, the doors slid open, allowing the now human Fachtna, Nerk and Holly to step out onto the Island of Draco. The three walked across the grass until they were met by Councilor Ulixes. "How did it go?" She asked.

"I want you to call all of the dragons around the world..." Fachtna told her. "I have something important to address..."

LINE BREAK

Several armored dragons were in the cemetery, putting ropes around TJ's statue. Councilor Ulixes stood near the soldiers as they started to tug at the ropes. "Pull harder!" Ulixes ordered.

From outside the gate, Holly and Nerk stood. Tears were rolling down Holly's cheeks as she watched her brother's statue starting to become dislodged from the grass, and more tears were forming in her eyes. "I can't believe this..." Nerk muttered as Holly whimpered silently.

"Holly..." Both Nerk and Holly turned around as they heard a familiar voice, and they could see Sun Park approaching them. "...What's going on?" Sun asked. "What are they doing?"

"What are you doing here, Master Park?" Nerk asked.

"I got a call from Councilor Ulixes..." Sun answered. "...She said that Councilor Fachtna wanted me down here. Do you know where he is?"

"H...He's lost it..." Holly made out. "...H...He bl...blames m...my brother fo...for wh...what the st...state of the world i...is to...tod...today..."

"What?" Sun asked, and walked up in-between Nerk and Holly, the other two turning back around. All three then watched as one of the arms to TJ's statue came flying off, crashing onto the grass. "Oh my..." Sun gasped, putting her hand to her gaping mouth.

"Move out of the way!" Ulixes roared, and the dragon soldiers dropped the ropes as Ulixes stepped up to the statue. Seeing Ulixes in front of it, Holly whimpered again as she turned around, just as the sound of dropping stone could be heard against the grass. Both Sun and Nerk watched with horror as the dragon Ulixes stepped away from the falling pieces of stone.

Sniffling, Holly turned back around with wide eyes, only to let out a pained whine as she saw the mess on the grass. "No, no, no..." Holly stammered. "...No, TJ...No..."

"Holly..." Nerk said, trying to step toward her. "...Holly, it's going to be okay..."

"N...No..." Holly managed to make out, sniffling. "...It's not..."

"Holly, please..." Nerk tried, but Holly didn't listen. Instead, Holly bolted, running away from Nerk and Sun as fast as she could. "Holly!" Nerk shouted, and he tried to chase after her, only to stop when he felt Sun's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't chase her..." Sun said. "...She's upset right now. You need to give her some time alone..."

LINE BREAK

"TADA!" Haley exclaimed, gesturing toward the newly re-built shop. "You like it?" She asked Leah and Destiny, who were standing in the street, staring at the shop with bored looks on their faces. "So...do you like it?" Haley repeated.

"Haley..." Destiny said. "...It-"

"It looks like it did before..." Leah finished for her. "...Haley, when you said that it had been finished being rebuilt...we thought that it would be...well, you know..."

"Different in some way..." It was Destiny's time to finish Leah's sentence.

"Nah..." Haley replied, giving her friends a shrug of her shoulder. "...Sun doesn't really believe in changing things very much..."

"Really?" Leah asked. "That seems...rather strange..."

"Well..." Haley shrugged again. "...A lot of people would consider being a big, scaly reptile rather strange..." Then, smiling, she changed the subject: "Want to go inside?"

LINE BREAK

"Holly?" Fred Nerk stood outside Holly's door. "Holly?" He asked again, but just like before, he got no answer. "Holly, please just let me in!" Nerk begged, and he knocked on the door three times, only to gasp slightly and step back as the door opened, revealing Holly, whose eyes were puffy and red from crying. As Holly opened the door wider, Nerk was surprised to see that she was no longer wearing her Council robes, but instead, a purple T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice choked.

"I was wondering if I could come in..."

"No..." Holly answered, turning around and walking over to her desk. Nerk was about to ask why, but he stopped in the process of opening his mouth when he saw that Holly was leaning over to pick up a large duffel bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Away..." Holly answered, walking out of the room and passed Nerk.

"But where?" Nerk turned around as Holly started to walk down the hall.

Holly sighed as she stopped walking, and she turned around to face Nerk. "I'm going home, Fred..." She said. "...Just like when I got hurt. Only this time, I'm staying there..."

"But what if your seen?" Nerk asked.

"They can't stop me, Fred..." Holly said as she turned back around. "...Besides, with Fachtna rallying the dragons against the humans, I doubt I'll even be spotted..." Then, she continued to walk down the hall.

"Holly..." Nerk tried again, but this time, Holly didn't listen, and she continued walking down the hall. Then, when she reached the end of the hall, she turned and walked down the next hall.

LINE BREAK

Pushing open the doors to the hallway and stepping out onto the grass, Holly sighed as she looked up at the sky. Sighing again, Holly transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. Then, she started to flap her wings, and she flew off.

Not long after she left the ground, a golden dragon with a burned hand landed on the grass after coming down from the opposite direction. Looking around the island, Aidan Detrick grinned. "The Island of Draco..." He said. "...Haley should be here. Now, all I have to do...is find her..."

LINE BREAK

Haley smiled as she walked into the back room of the shop, followed closely by Leah and Destiny. "Wow..." Leah whistled, looking around. "...You weren't joking when you said that Sun didn't change much. This place is like a carbon copy of the original..."

"Yeah..." Haley said as she turned around and plopped down on the couch. "...But like I said, that's the way Sun likes it..." Then, after a moment, she asked: "...You guys want a soda or something?"

"Sure..." Leah and Destiny said in unison.

Haley quickly got up from the sofa, but just as she took one more step, she froze, and fell to her knees as there was a shaking, and then a levitating feeling...

LINE BREAK

Outside, on the roof of Boomgarden's, The Hunter laughed maniacally as he watched Canal Street Electronics rise up into the air from the ground as the red light coming from the spotlight-looking machine shot out and hit the shop, levitating it in the air. "Very well done!" The Hunter clapped his hands three times. "Your machine is a success! Now...drop it..."

The thief complied, and she pressed a button on the machine, and the light faded, followed by Canal Street Electronics being dropped to the ground with a loud thud and crash, as the windows shattered.

"Fantastic!" The Hunter laughed. "Now...all we have to do is get this thing pointed at that island that the dragons stay on!"

LINE BREAK

Inside the shop, as the dust cleared, Haley groaned as she got to her feet. She quickly spotted Leah and Destiny; Destiny was sitting up, while Leah was still on the ground. "What just happened?" Destiny asked as she got to her feet, taking Leah's hand and helping her to her feet.

"I don't know..." Haley answered, looking around the dusted shop, looking to see how bad the damage was. "...But whatever it was, it was probably an attack..."

"An attack?!" Leah repeated.

"Yeah..." Haley replied. "...Look, I want you two to stay here. I'm going to check it out..." As she finished saying this, she took off running, pushing by Leah and Destiny and turning before making her way to the door.

"Stay here?!" Leah demanded. "Haley, are you insane?!" However, her words fell on deaf ears, as the bell above the door rang out as Haley left the shop.

LINE BREAK

Haley stopped running once she reached the middle of the street. Haley looked around in the air, looking for any sign of an attacker. Finally, once she laid eyes on Boomgarden's, she gasped when she saw a flash of dark red.

"Bingo..." Haley smiled. "...Dragon up!"

In a bright pink light, Haley transformed into her pink dragon form, and she flew over to the old shop across the street. Flying up high into the sky, Haley folded her wings, allowing her to softly come down and land on the roof, scowling as she saw The Hunter and the thief.

"I should have known..." Haley growled.

The Hunter said nothing. Instead, he just chuckled evilly as a blood red light consumed him. Once the light faded, he stood in full dragon form. "Looking for a fight, Haley?" He asked.

"You bet..." Haley growled. Then, she charged at him with a "HIYAHHH!", her claws extended...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: That's the end of Part One. What do you think? Please review, and Part Two will be here next week. **


	28. Chapter 28

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 28: I Hope You Don't Fight Part 2

Hundreds of dragons were gathered out on the grass, including Sun, who was standing in the front. Unbeknownst to her, Aidan Detrick was pushed through people in front of him, until he was in front; only a couple of dragons being between him and Sun.

Finally, Councilor Fachtna, Councilor Ulixes, Councilor Callum, Greggy, and Fred Nerk landed on the ground from up in the air. Councilor Fachtna finally stepped forward, preparing to address the dragons. "My fellow dragons..." He finally said.

LINE BREAK

On the busy streets of New York, people in their cars either looked out their windows or stared up through their windshields, while people on the streets looked up as President Brock appeared on the large flat-screen television on the side of a large building. "My fellow Americans..." She stated.

LINE BREAK

Fachtna continued: "...How many of you can say that you have had to put up with the humans? Well, for years, I have been trying to bring harmony. But no more..."

LINE BREAK

On the television, President Brock continued: "How many of you have had to deal with dragons? They are a nuisance to our existence, and they have been for a decade. Well, no longer..."

LINE BREAK

"...I for one have had enough of the humans mistreating our kind!" Fachtna continued. "...We have been around longer, and for centuries, we have let them push us around. They forced us into hiding! Well, I say that it's time we teach them what happens when they step all over us!"

LINE BREAK

"We were on this planet first..." President Brock continued. "...They forced us to live with them, when this is our land that we worked hard to obtain! I say it is time for us to step up to the plate...and refuse to let them force us off our land!"

LINE BREAK

"...Which is why..." Fachtna's voice was now a roar. "...It is time that we declare war on the entire human race!"

LINE BREAK

"...That is why..." President Brock finished calmly. "...I am declaring war on all magical creatures..."

LINE BREAK

As Fachtna finished his speech, all of the dragons, and all of the other magical creatures roared with agreement...

LINE BREAK

In the streets of New York, all humans on the streets clapped, cheered or whistled in an approving manner...

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the Island of Draco, as all of the magical creatures disbanded from the crowd, Sun was left in shock, as was Fred Nerk. As Sun walked up to the Councilors, she could hear Nerk. "Councilors..." Nerk was saying in a panicked tone. "...This isn't right! How can we go to war! We did not make the decision together like we were supposed to!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Councilor Nerk..." Fachtna scoffed as Sun reached Nerk's side. "...Let's take a vote. So, who is in favor of teaching the humans a lesson?" Ulixes and Greggy both raised their arms, while Callum and Nerk did nothing. Fachtna grinned. "Well, Councilor Nerk..." He said. "...It looks like you're outnumbered..."

"You can't do this!" Nerk tried again.

"Of course he can!" Councilor Ulixes retorted. "He can do whatever he wants! Especially when that is just what the humans have been doing since before we were all born!"

"But it's wrong..." Sun finally spoke up. "...Do you really want to sink down to their level?"

"We're not sinking down to their level!" Ulixes replied with a growl. "We're teaching them a lesson. I know you don't believe it, Master Park, but there is a difference!"

Sun said nothing for a moment; she just stared at Ulixes, Fachtna and Greggy. Then, she sighed and lowered her head. "Excuse me..." She said. "...I need to call my dragon student..."

Fachtna smiled as he watched Sun walk away. Then, just as he turned his head back to face Nerk and just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, he heard chuckling coming from a couple feet away. Turning his head to the side, Fachtna could see Aidan Detrick walking up to them, a smile on his face.

"Best news I've heard in years..." He said. "...Congratulations for finally having it in you to strike back against the humans that are putting us in leashes and making us the animals. Now...if you don't mind, Councilors...but I'd be very interested in helping you out. You do plan to fight them, correct?"

"Of course we're going to fight them!" Ulixes told him.

"Well, then I'd be very pleased to help..." Detrick smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Nerk cut him off, pointing his finger at Detrick. "...Councilors, don't you know who this is? He's Aidan Detrick! He's guilty of trying to kill the American Dragon's friend! He can't be trusted!"

"Silence, Councilor Nerk!" Fachtna hissed, turning his head to the side so he could glare at Nerk. Then, Fachtna's facial features softening, he returned to looking at Detrick. "It doesn't matter. He's willing to fight on our side. Therefore, Councilor Nerk, I can trust him..."

Hearing Fachtna say this, Nerk's eyes widened in surprise, and as he watched Detrick smile victoriously, he could his jaw slowly lowering. "In fact, Detrick..." Councilor Fachtna continued. "...You were hiding with The Dragon Father, were you not?"

"Yes..." Detrick replied slowly, unsure.

"Well..." Fachtna continued, putting his arms behind his back. "...In exchange for their help, I'm willing to make you and your friends a deal..."

LINE BREAK

On the roof of Boomgarden's, The Hunter grunted as he was slammed down onto the roof of the shop on his back, looking up, he could see Haley flying high above him. He watched as Haley opened her mouth, and his eyes widened as he saw Haley opening her mouth, releasing a torrent of fire. Thinking quickly, The Hunter rolled out of the way, just as the fire hit the roof.

The Hunter quickly put his clawed hands behind him, touching the roof. Then, he pushed his clawed hands up, throwing him off the roof, and he shot up, landing on his feet, just as Haley landed on the roof. "Give up..." Haley warned.

"Now, why would I do that?" The Hunter mocked. "Especially when I'm so close to winning?" Then, The Hunter lunged at her, landing right in front of her as he swiped at her with his claws. Haley stepped back, avoiding The Hunter's claws, only to gasp as The Hunter delivered two punches aimed at her head. Grunting, Haley ducked to each side, avoiding both blows, and just in time to see The Hunter try to hit her with each fist coming toward her simultaneously.

Grunting, Haley reached out, grabbing The Hunter's clawed hands, holding him back. The Hunter growled in anger as he took a step forward, forcing Haley backwards. Glancing back, Haley could see that The Hunter was trying to force her back so that she would fall off the roof. Turning her head back to see The Hunter's clenched teeth and determined looking eyes, Haley put the same expression on her face, struggling harder against The Hunter's hold on her. Managing to take a step forward, Haley smiled slightly as she saw The Hunter take a step back.

"Grr...just g...give up, Haley..." The Hunter struggled to say as he fought Haley, losing a little bit of the battle as he was forced backwards. "...I have both Huntsclan training and dragon powers on my side! I'm more powerful than you..."

"Oh, really?" Haley growled, and she pulled one of her clawed hands away from The Hunter's, and before her foe could react, she reached out and grabbed his back. Then, with her hand that was still clutching on to The Hunter's, she pushed upward with all her strength as she fell backwards onto the roof.

The Hunter's eyes widened, and he gasped as he was lifted off his feet, flipping over Haley and landing onto the roof on his back with a grunt. As Haley got to her feet, she turned around to look at The Hunter, who even though down on his back, grinned. "Hit her!" He suddenly shouted.

Eyes widening, Haley turned her head to the side as she heard a whirring noise. She could see the thief standing at the machine, aiming it right at Haley as the bulb started to glow bright red. Just as the light started to shoot toward her, Haley reacted quickly. She turned to the side and grabbed The Hunter by his hand, wiping the evil grin off of his face. "Hey!" The Hunter shouted in surprise as Haley forced him to his feet, pulling him into place as she jumped back, the light hitting The Hunter, forcing him off of the ground.

The Hunter grunted and struggled as he was lifted into the air by the red light. Smiling, Haley started to flap her wings, lifting off of the ground as she slammed her tail into his side. The Hunter shouted as he was thrown from the light, and over the ledge. As he started to fall, The Hunter reached out and grabbed onto the edge with his claws, stopping his fall.

Eyeing the thief still at the machine, Haley quickly opened her mouth and blew out three fireballs. The thief's eyes widened, and she turned, diving away from the machine as all of the fireballs hit it. Growling, the thief got to her feet, pulling her futuristic gun from her belt. Whirling around, she pointed it at Haley, only to gasp when she saw the machine start to steam, and the metal turn bright red. The thief could tell that Haley noticed this as well, for the pink dragon flew over to the side of the building, diving off of it and to the ground.

Haley touched the ground within a few seconds after leaving the building, and she immediately turned around and gazed up at the building, just in time to see a rather small explosion coming from the roof. Although rather small, the blast was enough to make The Hunter lose his grip on the edge, and he shouted as he tumbled to the ground. Just as The Hunter was about to hit the ground, he spread his wings, stopping him in speed enough so that the fall was no longer potentially fatal. Still, The Hunter hit the ground hard, and he grunted before lying still.

Looking from the unconscious Hunter to the steaming roof, Haley whistled in amazement, only to jump in surprise as she heard a ringing noise. Reverting to her human form, Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device, just as a holographic image of a dragon Sun appeared. "What's up, Sun?" Haley asked. "You'll never guess what I-"

However, before she could finish, Sun cut her off. "Haley..." She said. "...We have a problem. Apparently, something happened between the Dragon Council and President Brock today. Councilor Fachtna has just declared war on the humans. Haley, I know this is a lot to ask, but you've got to sort this out. You need to go to Washington..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley just stood there, her eyes wide in shock as she looked at the hologram of Sun. "DC?!" Haley asked. "You want me to go to DC? Are you kidding? That's on the other side of the country!"

"It won't take you that long..." Sun told her. "...You can use the Huntsclan staff we have..."

"Yeah, but Sun..." Haley tried, but she was cut off as the holographic image of Sun faded. Sighing, Haley lowered the communication and turned around, walking toward the shop. Pushing open the door, Haley walked into the shop and turned, walking into the back room, where she could see Destiny and Leah standing near the couch.

"Haley, what was going on out there?" Destiny asked.

"Are we safe now?" Leah added.

"Yeah..." Haley replied, walking directly over to the cupboard, where she knelt down and opened one of the drawers, reaching in and pulling out a huntstaff. "...In fact, you can both go home. If you could go quickly, that would be quite nice. I need to take a trip..." Then, as her friends just stood there, Haley tapped the tip of the handle of the staff on the floor, making her disappear in an orb of bright green light.

LINE BREAK

In the exact same orb of bright green light, Haley appeared on the grass, staring right at the White House. As soon as her eyes covered from the bright green light, Haley looked down at the staff in her hands. "Well, I'll give the Huntsclan this..." She said. "...Their staffs are awesome..."

Walking over to the main door to the White House, Haley was surprised to see that there were no guards. "...Well, this is going to be easy..." Haley said as she set the staff up against the wall as she opened the door and stepped inside.

After walking around for several minutes, Haley finally heard voices behind a closed door. Stepping up to the door, Haley silently turned the knob and let the door creak open, now being able to hear the voices more clearly. "Mrs. President..." A male voice said. Taking a step back, Haley looked through the door, listening as well...

General Hytlare was at President Brock's desk, and as she looked up, he smiled as he set a folder down on the table. "...I think I have the answer." He said. "This is how we are going to defeat the magical creatures. Go ahead. Open it, Mrs. President..."

Brock looked at Hytlare for a moment, before she finally opened the folder and took out a piece of paper. On the paper, there was a colored picture of some kind of laser. Out of the tip, there was a bright red light. "What is this?" Brock asked.

"Mrs. President..." Hytlare smiled. "...This is an actual laser. Just like one that you would see in an old science fiction film. It is our answer to this problem. All we have to do is fire this laser in the direction of their little island...and voila! All the dragons on the island will perish. All the others will finally get the message..."

Hearing this from right outside the door, Haley gasped in horror, but before she could even think about what to do, she heard Brock speak again: "Where did you find this weapon?"

Back inside the room, Hytlare shifted. "We had it, Mrs. President..." He finally answered. "...We just never knew how to use it before. If you look here..." Hytlare then reached into the folder and pulled out a picture of a woman, which he looked at. "...This is the creator. She was a private who was a prisoner-of-war near the end of the War in Iraq. Once she was released, she chose not to remain in the military. Instead, she produced weapons, and she sold them to the government..."

"That's how we got this?"

"Not as all, Mrs. President." Hytlare continued. "She charged too much for this laser. Instead, we confiscated it from her. We've had it ever since, and she's been missing ever since. Not that it matters, though..." As he said this, he tossed the photograph over his shoulder. The photograph hit the floor and started its bumpy roll across the room, where it didn't stop until after it rolled out the creak in the door. The photo stopped right at Haley's feet, and it fell face up. Kneeling down, Haley took it in her hand and brought it up to her face, only to gasp. The woman in the photo was the thief.

"Now come, Mrs. President..." Gasping, Haley looked up to see Hytlare turn and start to walk toward the door. "...I'd like to show you the weapon..."

As she heard the sound of Brock's chair creaking, Haley held her breath as she turned, running down the hall, just as Hytlare opened the door, stepping out into the hall...

LINE BREAK

The Hunter, in human form, groaned in pain as he lied on his belly on a mattress in the back of the shop. The thief stood at the door, her arms crossed. Her only souvenirs from her battle were a couple scratches and a burn mark or two. Finally, The Hunter rolled onto his side, his groaning ceasing. "Grr...how come I can't kill her?!" The Hunter growled.

"Maybe because she's a better fighter than you..." the thief retorted.

"That's not true!" The Hunter roared, sitting up quickly, only to roar with pain as he put his hand to his side. Moaning now, The Hunter slowly lied back down on his opposite side. "I need you to do something for me..." He growled at the thief. "...I need you to go out and see if you can find any kind of medicine..."

"And what if there's nothing out there?" The thief growled back.

"I don't care what you do then!" The Hunter shouted. "Just go and find something!"

Scowling, the thief turned and walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside, leaving The Hunter alone. The thief walked out into the front of the shop, but just before she could start looking, there was a green orb of bright green light, and when it faded, Haley was standing in the room in human form.

"You!" The thief hissed, and she immediately grabbed her futuristic gun from her belt, pointing it right at Haley, only to widen her eyes when she saw that Haley was in full dragon form, pointing the staff at her chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Haley told her. "...You might manage to slay me, but my last move will hit you...Besides, that's not why I came here..."

"What do you want, dragon?!" the thief demanded, lowering her gun.

"...I need you help..." Haley told her, also lowering her staff.

"What could you possibly need my help for?" the thief growled.

"If you don't know by now..." Haley told her calmly. "...The dragons and the humans have declared war on each other. You probably don't see this as a problem..."

"You're right..." the thief told her. "...I really don't..."

"...But here's what you're going to care about..." Haley continued. "...The humans are going to use your weapon to destroy the Island of Draco. They took it from you, and now they're going to use it to end thousands of lives..."

To Haley's surprise, the thief's eyes were wide again, but instead of fear expressing her features, the dominant emotion was anger. "They wouldn't dare..." She growled. Then, she looked up at Haley, and Haley could see the anger and hatred that flashed through her eyes as she pointed her gun at her again. "...What if I were to just slay you and stop them myself?"

"You'd never make it in time..." Haley told her calmly. "...I have the only thing that can get you there quickly. Besides, it will be easier to stop them with the two of us..."

LINE BREAK

Back in the back of the shop, The Hunter continued to groan in pain. Glancing up at the door, her growled. "Wh...where is she?" He demanded to himself. Groaning, The Hunter slowly sat up, and then putting his hand lightly on his side, he slowly got to his feet and slowly made his way out of the door.

Making his way down the dark hallway, The Hunter turned the corner into the front room, only to freeze when he saw the thief with Haley. Acting quickly, The Hunter turned back around the corner, hissing in pain as he listened.

"Please..." Haley said. "...I need your help. I'll do anything you want me to do for you. Please..."

"Anything?" the thief asked, lowering her gun again.

"Yes..." Haley repeated. "...Anything you want..."

"I want away from this maniac..." the thief now had her gun completely lowered. "...I'm tired of doing these tasks for him. I want away from him..."

Hearing this, The Hunter growled and brought his hand up only a couple inches away from his face, clenching it into a fist just as it morphed, being replaced with a blood red hand with sharp claws.

"Fine..." Haley told her. "...I'll make it so that you don't have to come back here...Now, can you please come with me? We need to hurry..."

"Wait!" the thief told her fiercely. "There is one more thing. I also want you out of my life. I never want to see you again. Don't come after me when I rob some person. I'm not stopping until I get the money that those thieves from the government owe me..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Haley told her quickly. "...I'll just let you get arrested. Now, come on..."

The thief continued to glare at Haley as she put her gun back into her belt. Then, she made her way over to Haley, just as Haley tapped the bottom of the staff against the floor, making the two disappear in a bright green orb of light.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Here it is, Mrs. President..." General Hytlare said as she and President Brock stepped out onto the grass, where the laser was, three guards stepping away from it. As Hytlare and Brock got closer, Hytlare motioned over one of the guards. The guard wordlessly jogged over to Hytlare and Brock.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Is the laser set up properly?" Hytlare asked.

"It should be, sir..." the guard replied.

"Very good!" Hytlare told him. "You three are dismissed. We have to prepare the strike..."

Then, Hytlare and Brock watched as three guards walked away, and then they walked over to the laser. As President Brock walked up to the laser and put her hands on it, running her hands down it, Hytlare smiled. "It's perfect..." He told her. "...This way, no human casualties will be necessary..."

"Yes..." Brock agreed, stepping away from the laser and turning around to face Hytlare. "...How long will it be before you will be able to fire this weapon?"

"I cannot be sure, Mrs. President..." Hytlare told her. "...However, you have nothing to worry about. I assure you, the island that they inhabit will be destroyed. There is nothing that any dragon can do about it..."

LINE BREAK

At that very moment, on the front lawn of the White House, both Haley and the thief appeared in a bright green orb of light. Haley and the thief both looked around for a moment, neither of them seeing any sign of the weapon.

"I don't see it..." the thief told Haley angrily. "...If this was some kind of trick..."

"Why would I trick you?" Haley shot back, turning her head to the side so that she could look at the thief.

"I don't know!" the thief growled. "...Maybe you want me to be captured! Who knows! You might even have an army of dragons waiting for me here..."

"Why would I waste my time taking you to Washington?" Haley tried to reason with the thief. "I can do that in New York! I know it's here! I heard the guy say that it was here! We just...we just...we just have to find it."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" the thief asked.

"We just have to work together..." Haley replied. Then, she reached out and grabbed the thief by her hand and started to pull her along with her as she started to run down the grass.

"Hey!" the thief shouted as she stumbled several times, trying to keep up with the pink dragon. "Let me go!"

"No time!" Haley turned her head. "We've got to hurry!"

LINE BREAK

General Hytlare's eyes were glowing as he took his hand off of the control panel on the laser. Laughing victoriously, he turned to see President Brock standing a couple of inches away with her arms crossed. "Fantastic news, Mrs. President!" Hytlare declared. "The laser is ready!"

"It's about time..." Brock un-crossed her arms and walked closer to the laser, just as the tip started to glow.

"Now all we have to do..." Hytlare smiled. "...Is get this thing pointed in the direction of their island..."

LINE BREAK

The thief stopped her screeching as Haley landed on the roof of the white house, letting go of her hand. The thief stumbled backwards briefly, as Haley walked down the roof. "Come on!" Haley told her. "We don't have that much time!"

As she said this, Haley looked off into the distance, looking off the other side of the roof. When she saw nothing, she turned her head to the side, still seeing nothing. Sighing, Haley turned her head back to the other end of the roof, only to gasp when she saw a glowing bright red light.

"There it is!" Haley shouted, and she reached back, snagging the thief's wrist. "Come on!" Once again, the thief ranted in anger as Haley took off running, jumping from the edge of the roof, flapping her wings as she slowly headed for the ground. The thief stopped shouting as Haley's feet touched the grass, as did the thief's once Haley let go of her hand.

Unfortunately, the thief's shout had alerted the attention of Hytlare and Brock, and both turned around to face them. "Aw..." Hytlare smiled. "...Good...a dragon. I want you to watch this, scaly. I'm about to wipe out your entire species..." As he said this, he turned around and started to reach for the control panel.

Watching him, Haley scowled, and she growled as she responded: "No you're not...HIYAHH!" Then, she lifted off her feet, and prepared her tail to attack.

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Councilor Fachtna was sitting at the big table in full dragon form, a scowl on his face as he dug his claws into the wood. Fachtna suddenly looked up when the door opened, and he watched as a human Councilor Ulixes walked inside with a wide smile on her face. In her hand was a large rolled up poster.

"What's that?" Fachtna asked as Ulixes set the rolled up poster down on the table.

"Battle plans..." Ulixes told him. "...What else would they be? The humans aren't going to see this coming..."

As Ulixes said this, Fachtna took the liberty of unrolling the poster, looking at the drawn location. "Times Square?" He asked.

"Unless you know of a better place..." Ulixes retorted. "...Just look at my plans..." As Fachtna looked down at the plans, Ulixes continued with a grin: "...We're going to need a large army. I was thinking every guard on this island..."

"That's not going to be big enough..." Fachtna told her, looking up from the plans again. "...We're still going to need more dragons..."

Hearing this, Ulixes' grin widened...

LINE BREAK

General Hytlare grunted as his back hit the back of the laser. Grunting again as he hit the ground, Hytlare recovered quickly, and he got to his feet, pulling a pistol from the holster on his belt. He quickly pointed it as the dragon Haley, who was on the ground. "I know you have a dragon form..." Hytlare told her. "...Go into it and sit down. Do it...or I'll shoot..."

Despite his threat, Haley merely smiled as she pointed to the side, and Hytlare turned around to see President Brock grunt as the thief grabbed her by her hair, pointing her futuristic gun at her temple.

"You..." Hytlare's eyes widened as he looked at the thief, only to shout in pain as Haley's claws slashed into his hand, the pistol flying out of his hand and hitting the grass as he clutched his injured his hand. "...You..." Hytlare repeated. "...You're the-"

"That's right..." the thief told him. "...Now shut down my machine or the President pays with her life for your foolishness..."

Staring at the thief and the hostage President Brock, Hytlare's glare faded, and he frowned. "Fine..." the General caved, and he turned around and walked over to the control panel. Satisfied, the thief lowered her gun from Brock's head and pushed her away. Brock grumbled as she stumbled across the grass, and finally, she fell to her knees.

"...And while you're at it..." the thief continued as she put her gun back into her belt. "...You can either pay me the money for that laser, or you can give it back to me..."

"Of course..." Hytlare told her, a smidgeon of a smirk on his face. However, instead of turning off the machine, he grabbed the machine and turned it around so that it was pointing right at the thief. The thief reacted quickly, and she jumped up, flying through the air and landing right at the controls; as she landed, she forced her foot into Hytlare's stomach, kicking him out of the way with a grunt.

With Hytlare out of the way, the thief, bent over and pulled open the cover that covered the wires. The wires now visible, the thief pulled out her futuristic gun again and pointed it at the wires, firing. The thief then stepped back as the wires burned out, only to gasp as Haley slammed into her, scooping her up in her arms as she flew off.

Hytlare, on the grass, groaned as she rolled over into his side. He quickly grabbed hold of his pistol that was lying near him. Pointing the gun at the fleeing, he blindly fired, only to miss all of the shots. Hytlare kept firing until the only sound coming out of his pistol was the sound of the clicking of an empty barrel. Growling, Hytlare lowered his pistol and continued to watch as the pink dragon disappeared from view.

LINE BREAK

Haley finally came to a stop when she landed on the roof of a nearby building. Landing on her feet, she set the thief back down on her feet. "Thanks for letting me do all the work!" the thief growled sarcastically as she stepped back, putting her gun back into her belt.

"Sorry..." Haley muttered. "...It just happened so fast..."

"Whatever..." the thief growled, crossing her arms. "...Well, I helped you. Now it's time for you to keep your ends of the bargain..."

"Go on..." Haley gestured with her arm, indicating that the thief could go. "...You don't have to go back to him. Maybe Washington will be a better place for you. That way, I really will be out of your life..."

"No, I don't think you get it..." the thief un-crossed her arms and held up her hand. "...He has me! I can't go anywhere without him knowing about it until this is-" Just as the thief said this, her hand started to glow bright green. The thief's eyes widened, and she gritted her teeth, just as her hand started to pull her towards Haley.

"Wa...What's going on?" Haley asked as she stepped to the side, watching in surprise as the thief was dragged off of the edge of the roof and into the air. The thief continued to struggle and grunt. However, it was futile, and Haley simply watched with surprise as the thief's struggling form disappeared from sight.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Sun Park had her arms behind her back as she paced back and forth, right in front of Fred Nerk, who was leaning against a tree, with his head down and his arms crossed. "I haven't heard back from Haley..." Sun said as she finally stopped, turning and looking at Nerk. "...Maybe I should call her..."

Nerk sighed as he looked up at Sun. "I just can't believe that something like this has happened..."

"Neither can I..." Sun answered. "...There has to be something we can do..."

Nerk sighed as he shook his head. "I doubt it, Master Park..." He said. "...The Councilors have made their decision. Even with Councilor Callum on our side, we still lost. It's all going downhill..."

"...Maybe we could try to persuade them..." Sun tried.

"No..." Nerk said, shaking his head again. "...Councilor Fachtna and Councilor Ulixes are stubborn. I'm surprised they both don't have more enemies..." Just as Nerk finished, his eyes widened. "...Enemies? She wanted to kill them!"

"What are you talking about, Fred?" Sun asked as Nerk started to pace, thinking.

"She tried to kill them!" Nerk said again. "Which means...she must have known that they were capable of a thing like this! Excuse me, Master Park..." Then, without saying another word, Nerk walked passed Sun.

Her eyes wide and her mouth gaping, Sun turned around to face the leaving Nerk. A second or two later, after setting her face in determination, Sun started to follow Nerk...

LINE BREAK

"Don't worry, Mrs. President..." Hytlare told Brock. The office of the President was darkened, and Brock had her head in her hands, as Hytlare stood a couple inches away from the desk, his injured hand wrapped in bandages. "...We can still defeat the dragons..."

Brock took a deep breath as she lifted her head from her hands, lowering her arms and hands onto the desk as she turned her head to look at Hytlare. "I would certainly hope so, General..." She told him.

"Mrs. President..." A new voice said, and both Hytlare and Brock turned their heads to see a man in a suit standing in the doorway. "...You have an important visitor..." The man in the suit said.

"Then let the person inside..." Brock snapped.

"Yes, Mrs. President..." the man in the suit said with respect as he stepped to the side, allowing an armored dragon to step into the room and walk up to the desk.

Once the armored dragon reached the desk, the dragon just stared at the scowling faces of Hytlare and Brock as he started to speak: "I come with a message from the Dragon Council..." He declared. "...You have declared war on us?"

"Yes..." Hytlare growled.

"Good..." the armored dragon spat back. "...Because the dragons have declared war as well..."

"You came all the way here to tell us this?" Hytlare growled.

"No..." the armored dragon replied. "...I came here to tell you that Councilor Fachtna demands a war to be fought. The day after tomorrow...at Times Square in Manhattan..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So ends Part Two. Part Three will be the conclusion. Hopefully, you like it. It'll be here next week. So, in the meantime, please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 29: I Hope You Don't Fight Part 3

Flapping could be heard right outside the door of the wooden hideout where The Dragon Father hid several magical criminals. The flapping stopped as a golden dragon landed on the ground. Smiling evilly, Aidan Detrick walked over to the door and knocked on the door. Just as he took his clawed fist away from the door, the door opened, and Detrick could see the face of Ciggy.

Detrick ignored Ciggy and walked right into the room, walking down the dark hall before he entered the room where The Dragon Father sat. Kenna and Charlie were also standing by The Dragon Father. "Well?" Kenna asked. "Did you find her? Did you find the American Dragon?"

Detrick turned his head to the side as he saw Ciggy enter the room. Detrick turned his head back straight as Ciggy passed him and walked up next to Kenna. "Well?!" Kenna demanded again, only this time, much less patiently.

"No..." Detrick replied with a smile on his face.

"Why not?!" Kenna roared.

"You weren't supposed to come back until you found her!" The Dragon Father growled. "Why did you come back? Did it ever occur to you that she could have told the Dragon Council by now?!"

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand..." Detrick smiled, inspecting his claws. "...I talked to the Dragon Council. They're going to war with the humans..."

"So?!" Kenna growled.

"...The Head Councilor offered me-us all-a chance to be exonerated..." Detrick lowered his claws and smiled at the four others. "...So, if you ask me, I completed my job..."

LINE BREAK

Out in the dark halls of the hideout, Maggie slowly walked in the dark. "Charlie..." Arriving at the main dining room, Maggie stepped inside the room, only to freeze when she heard Aidan Detrick talking:

"The battle is going to be tomorrow at Times Square..." Detrick said. "...I'll be there to fight against the oppressive humans. Now, you four have motivation to be there, too..."

"What do we have to do?" Charlie asked.

"Simple..." Detrick replied. "...Just slay as many humans as possible..."

As Maggie heard this, her eyes widened, and she had to wrap her clawed hands over her snout in order to prevent her gasp to escape her. Quickly turning, Maggie rushed to the door. Throwing it open, Maggie stepped outside, where she started to flap her wings, and took off.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

General Hytlare exhaled a deep breath as he paced back and forth before President Victoria Brock, who sat back in her chair. "I have no doubt that the dragons have an army assembled..." Hytlare stated. "...The only problem is that I don't know how big..."

"Ours needs to be bigger..." Brock told him, sitting up in her chair and hunched over the table. "...I am going to assign that task to you, General. It is up to you. Choose what is best for our cause. That is my only instruction for you..."

"Yes, Ma'am..." General Hytlare replied, stopping his pacing and bowing in respect. "...I promise that I will come up with a solution to the problem of our lack of troops..."

Hytlare then turned and started to walk toward the door. However, just as he passed through the door, he froze for a second. As a smile crossed his face, the General turned back around and walked back into the room. "Mrs. President..." He said, making Brock look up from her table. "...I think...I might have a solution..."

LINE BREAK

In her bedroom, Destiny Morgan sat up in her bed, stretching her arms out as far as she could as she yawned loudly. Turning herself around on her bed, Destiny groaned as she stood herself up. Stretching again, Destiny made her way over to the door to her room.

Opening her door, Destiny squinted in the sunlight of the new day. Her eyes adjusting, Destiny turned and started to walk to a nearby building. Pushing open the door, Destiny stepped into a cafeteria-type of room, where she could see her father sitting at one of the long, large tables. "Hey, Dad..." Destiny greeted her father as she walked up to where he was sitting at the table, and sitting down on the opposite side of him.

Mr. Morgan, who was looking down at an old book, smiled as he lifted his head up. "Oh..." He smiled. "...Good morning, Destiny. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really..." Destiny replied. "...I was thinking that I get through breakfast first..."

Mr. Morgan smiled again as he closed the book, slowly getting up from the table. "Well, why don't I get some, huh?"

"That'd be nice..." Destiny replied with a small voice.

LINE BREAK

President Brock leaned back in her chair, her arms laying on the table, as she drummed her fingers against the table, just as a grinning Hytlare walked into the room, holding a big stack of stapled paper in his hands. Brock's scowl only got bigger, and she spoke: "You're supposed to be boarding the plane for New York right now! You're going to be late!"

"I apologize, Mrs. President..." General Hytlare apologized. "...It took me a little longer than I expected to put together our plans..." As he said this, he walked over to her desk and put down the papers. "...It's a list of names..."

"For who?" Brock asked, picking up the pages and skimming her finger down the first page.

"These are the names of the people that we are going to draft into the battle..." Hytlare told her, a smile forming on his face. "...There are a good three hundred names from each state there..."

When Brock lowered the stack of papers, it did not surprise Hytlare to see that there was a smile on Brock's face. "Very good, General!" She complemented. "You have done very well. I think this should do quite well. Now, you should go. The battle will be starting soon..."

"Yes, Ma'am..." Hytlare replied. "...We're going to destroy those freaks..."

"Good..." Brock said. Brock then watched as Hytlare turned and walked out of the room. Once Hytlare closed the door behind him, Brock looked down and picked up the stack of papers, running her index finger down the first page of names; her finger stopping on the name at the bottom of the page: Morgan, Destiny.

LINE BREAK

"Fred!" Sun called as she followed Nerk down the dark halls of the prison. "Do you mind telling me what is going on? Who tried to kill who?"

Nerk sighed as he stopped in his tracks, and he turned around and looked at Sun. "Master Park, I don't think you should be in here." He said. "This is something that I need to do. This has nothing to do with you, Master Park..."

"When my student has to do with it..." Sun crossed her arms. "...then I have to do with it..."

Nerk just stared at Sun for a moment before he finally sighed. "Fine..." He caved in. "...But you need to stay close. And please, don't say anything..."

"Very well..." Sun answered.

"Then, come on..." Nerk turned back around. "...We're almost there..." Before Sun could ask where they were going, Nerk continued walking down the halls of the prison. Without saying anything, Sun quickly sped after Nerk, arriving at his side as the Councilor turned, walking down into another hall, continuing to walk into the dark. Finally, Nerk stopped, and the two dragons turned around, looking into a cell. "...We're here..." Nerk said.

Looking into the cell, Sun could see a mauve-colored dragon sitting in the cell, a purple cloak wrapped around her body, her long claws having all been removed. "Rin..." Nerk said.

LINE BREAK

In her room, Destiny had gotten completely dressed, and she now had her foor on her bed, as she tied the laces to her shoes. As soon as she finished, Destiny lowered her foot and turned around, and started to walk to the door.

However, before Destiny could get to the door, it opened, and Mr. Morgan poked his head inside, a solemn look on his face. "Destiny..." He said. "...We need to talk..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Destiny sat on her bed along with her father, her eyes wide with horror as she held a print out, which was a letter addressed to her, from the government. "D...Dad, ar...are you sure this is read?" Destiny asked, looking at her father.

"Yeah..." Mr. Morgan replied sadly, pointing at the bottom of the letter, where there was a seal and a signature, from President Brock. "...You can't forge those things..."

"Th...This can't...can't be..." Destiny stammered, getting up from the bed. "...I...I mean, I kn...know that things aren't as good as...as they can be...but war?! No! I...I can't fight against dr...dragons! One of m...my friends i...is a dra...dragon! No, this is wrong!" Now hyperventilating, Destiny turned and started to walk toward the door.

"Destiny, where are you going?" Her father asked.

"I'm g...going to s...see Haley..." Destiny told him, throwing open with one hand, while using the other to tuck the letter into the pocket of her jeans. "...Sh...She'll kn...know what to do..."

LINE BREAK

"Haley!" Destiny shouted as she pounded on the door of Canal Street Electronics. "Haley, please! If you're there, please open! Please!" Destiny took her hand away from the door and stepped back, waiting. After the door staying closed, Destiny's patience started to fade, and she started to pound on the door again. "Haley!" She shouted. "Please just answer the door! Please! You have to be inside!" However, as the door remained closed, Destiny lowered her head and sighed. Slowly turning, Destiny started to walk down the sidewalk.

Destiny did not stop walking until she passed by a pick-up truck, and she heard a voice: "Destiny?" The voice was familiar, and as Destiny turned around, she could see Connor sitting on the back trunk of the car, the trunk door pulled down. As Connor stared at her, Destiny looked down at his hands, seeing a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is that?" Destiny asked, pointing.

Connor glanced down at his paper, and he sighed, handing it over to Destiny. Taking it in her hands, Destiny looked at it, and began to read: "To Connor Avery, you have been selected to take part in the honor of fighting for your species and your country-you too?" Without finishing the letter, Destiny lowered it.

"You got one?" Connor asked.

"Yeah..." Destiny replied. "...I was going to see Haley, but she wasn't at the shop. Connor...this is bad. What are we supposed to do? My friend is a dragon...and you-"

"I don't think there's anything we can do..." Connor cut her off.

"There's always something that can be done..." Destiny told him, walking up to where he was sitting. Destiny then hopped up onto the truck, sitting next to him. "...They can't force us to fight if we don't want to..."

"Yes...they can..." Connor replied.

"Then..." Destiny started, but she stopped, trying to think of what she could say. Finally, she smiled hopefully and snapped her fingers, turning her head so that Connor could see her smile. "...We could run away..."

LINE BREAK

The engines to a mini-jet died down, as the door on the side was pushed open, General Hytlare grinning as he looked at the workers at the airport running up with the portable stairs. Once the stairs were safely hooked in, Hytlare started to walk down the stairs, the smile on his faced widening...

LINE BREAK

Connor stood against the door in Destiny's room with a worried look on his face as Destiny had a suitcase on her bed, putting her possessions, such as her clothes, and a few other things, inside. After finishing, Destiny closed the suitcase and locked it. Then, she took it in one hand and turned to face Connor.

"Are you sure about this?" Connor asked.

"Do you want to be forced to fight against an entire species that you have no contempt for?" Destiny asked.

"Well, no...but..." Connor tried, but Destiny cut him off.

"Neither do I!" She told him, walking over to him, giving Connor the impression that he should move. Stepping to the side, Connor allowed Destiny to open the door. "Come on..." Destiny told him. "...We should go..."

Not saying a word, Connor walked out of the room after Destiny, not bothering to close her door. "So..." Destiny continued. "...Do you want to go down to your dorm room and get some of your things?"

"I'm good..." Connor told her.

"Really?" Destiny asked, turning her head to the side so that she could glance at him. "You don't want to get any of your things? You do know...that we won't be coming back anytime soon, right?"

"I know..."

"It could be years..." Destiny told him.

"You seem to be okay with that..." Connor pointed out, speeding up his pace until he reached Destiny's side. "...Are you okay with leaving everyone behind for a period of time that you aren't sure of?"

"It beats having to fight against living people with whom I have no problems with..." Destiny told him as they reached his truck. Destiny walked around the trunk and placed her suitcase in it before she walked to the opposite door. Sighing, Connor opened his door and got in, reached to the side and opening the passenger's door for Destiny.

"Thanks..." Destiny smiled slightly as she got in, closing her door behind her.

"Don't mention it..." Connor replied as he put his keys into the ignition. Once the engine was running, Connor closed his door. "...Well, I guess this is it..."

LINE BREAK

"What do you want?" Rin growled as she looked at Fred Nerk and Sun standing outside her cell. "Come here to put me to death?"

"No." Nerk told her calmly.

"Then what do you want?!"

"When you attacked Councilor Fachtna and Councilor Ulixes..." Nerk started. "...You called them monsters. Then, I didn't think that they were capable of doing anything that would merit assassination...but yesterday, they declared war...on the humans..."

At first, Rin looked shocked, but then, after a moment, she smiled. "You should have let me finish them..." She told him.

"But why?" Sun asked.

"You just saw what evil they are capable of..." Rin shrugged. "...Well, perhaps now, you won't be so surprised to hear of another evil deed they have committed..."

LINE BREAK

_Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde both looked old and frail as the lied on two beds, each one next to the other. A younger Rin stood by Andam's side, placing a damp cloth on his sweating head, patting it down. "Thank you, Dragon Rin..." Andam smiled thankfully, before Rin took the cloth away from his forehead. "...You have earned a place on the Council for all your help..."_

_At this point, a cough came from Kulde on his bed. "That reminds me..." Kulde said. "...We need to get back to the topic of the new Council..."_

_"Yes..." Andam agreed. "...Rin has earned her place on the Council, I have decided. I have also been thinking about Fred Nerk..."_

_"Yes..." Kulde agreed. "...And Dragon Jennings. The past few years have been hard on her, but she has shaped into a much stronger dragon..." Kulde opened his mouth again as if he was going to say something, but before he could, he closed it again._

_"I think that's enough for today..." Rin tried, dipping the cloth back into the bucket of water on the nightstand next to where she was standing. "...I think it's time for some rest. You need to save your strength..."_

_"Wait..." Andam told her gently. "...We have also decided..._

_However, before Andam could finish, the door to the room opened, and both Fachtna and Ulixes stepped inside. Both looked significantly younger, and neither wore Council robe. "How are they doing?" Fachtna asked._

_"I don't know..." Rin answered truthfully. "...It's very hard to tell. They may not make it through the night..."_

_"That's horrible..." Ulixes stated. "...But of course, they are still aware of what is going on, right?"_

_"Of course..." Rin replied. "...Before you two entered, they were just about ready to say something..."_

_"What?" Fachtna asked._

_"Before you entered..." Andam managed to make out. "...We were just about to say that we have decided...to pardon the American Dragon and the Huntsgirl..."_

_There was a long pause, before Ulixes broke the silence. "What?!" She demanded._

_"Councilors..." Fachtna added. "...Neither Ulixes nor myself wish to argue with your decisions, but all due respect, they have committed serious crimes! She murdered in cold blood! And Dragon Long attacked you with no mercy!"_

_"That may be true..." Kulde finally found his voice. "...But look at us. We spent the last several years of our life trying to catch them..."_

_"...And all we did was waste the end of our lives..." Andam continued. "...And tear apart two families..."_

_While Fachtna just stood where he was, a small smile crossed Ulixes' face as she walked passed Fachtna and in-between the two beds. "That is very big of you, Councilor..." Ulixes told him as she grabbed the covers to the bed and pulled them up to Andam's shoulders. Then, she started to fluff one side of the pillow his head was on. "...Tomorrow, you can make the official announcement..." However, just then, she used her hand to pull the pillow out from beneath his head, and, now using both hands, placed it over his face, while her tail formed and did the exact same thing to Kulde's pillow, placing it over his head._

_"Wh...?" Rin watched with horror at the sight before her, and before she could do anything, there was a flash of light as a now dragon Fachtna slammed into her, slamming her against the wall, quickly wrapping his tail around her mouth, silencing her as he held her wrists against the wall. "Don't scream..." He told her._

_Trapped, Rin was forced to watch as the muffling from Andam and Kulde stopped, and she watched as Ulixes sighed, straightening herself. Looking at the trapped Rin, Ulixes grinned again as there was a bright light; when the light faded, Ulixes was in full dragon form. Flying over the bed, Ulixes landed right in front of Rin, pointing her index claw at her throat. "You can step aside..." She told Fachtna. "...I've got this..."_

_"No, you don't..." Fachtna told her. "...You're not going to slay her. Have mercy on her..."_

_Ulixes scoffed. "She's seen too much! You let her go, and we'll be arrested!"_

_"No, she won't..." Fachtna assured her. "...Because she's never setting foot on this island again. If she does, you can have her, Ulixes..." As he said this, he looked away from Rin and looked at Ulixes. Satisfied, Ulixes shrugged and turned around, walking out of the room. With Ulixes gone, Fachtna turned back to face Rin. "...But before you go, you're going to do two things for me. First, you're going to make these two look like it was natural. Second, I want you to tell me about the new Dragon Council. What were they planning?"_

LINE BREAK

As soon as she had finished speaking, Rin smiled lightly as she looked at Nerk and Sun's horrified faces. "...I was forced to stand there and watch them die..." She told them. "...Then I was forced to fake a natural death. Then, I was forced to leave. For about five years, I just let my anger build, until I knew I had to do something. Now Councilor, may I ask you something? Am I really a bad person? Am I?"

After a moment, Nerk finally found his voice: "I...I guess not..."

"Then who is?" Rin asked, her small smile fading.

LINE BREAK

Outside the prison, hundreds of armored dragons gathered behind Councilor Fachtna, Councilor Ulixes, and Greggy, who were all clad in the same armor, only with metal "sleeves" that were shaped like a dragon's head and opened mouth.

"It's time..." Fachtna said softly, then louder, he added: "...LET'S GO!"

LINE BREAK

Connor's truck stopped at a red light right below the large screen TV that Brock declared war on. As Destiny sat patiently, Connor started to tap his fingers against the steering wheel. Finally, he sighed and turned his head to the side so that he was looking at Destiny. After a moment, Destiny realized that he was staring at her, and she turned her head to the side as well. "What is it?" She asked.

"Destiny..." Connor said slowly. "...Please...get out..."

"Why?" Destiny asked, a confused look on her face.

"I...I can't go on like this..." Connor told her. "...I don't want to run. I just can't do it..."

"But you don't hate dragons..."

"I won't fight..." Connor replied. "...Then, if I survive...I'll go home..."

"But..."

"Please, Destiny..." Connor pleaded. "...Just go. Go to Haley. She can protect you..."

Destiny started to open her mouth to say something else, but when she saw the serious look on Connor's face, sadness filled her eyes, but nonetheless, she nodded. Connor watched as Destiny got out of the truck and closed the door behind her. Outside, Destiny pulled her suitcase out of the trunk, and rushed away to the front of the truck, turning and running to the sidewalk, while Connor continued to sit at the steering wheel.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Connor sighed as he pulled his truck up outside of a big building. Outside the building were several large trucks with wooden gates around the trunks of the trucks, and there was also a large tank. Holding his letter in his hand, Connor got out of his truck and closed the door behind him. Then, sighing again, Connor made his way to the door of the building.

Once he stepped inside, Connor came face-to-face with a man wearing camouflage pants, shirt, and a pair of boot, holding a clipboard. "Have a draft notice?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes..." Connor said, holding out the letter. The man glanced at it and nodded.

"Get a uniform..." He ordered, pointing to a table filled with camouflage pants, camouflage shirts, boots, and pistols. Sighing, Connor slowly walked over to the table, immediately ignoring the pistols. Just as Connor grabbed one of the camouflage shirts, he nearly jumped when he heard three loud gunshots. Turning around, Connor could see General Hytlare putting his pistol back into the holster on his belt; on the other side of his belt, a sword was fastened.

"When you are ready..." Hytlare's voice rang throughout the room. "...Get into one of the trucks! We leave for Times Square in twenty-five minutes!"

LINE BREAK

Many pairs of flapping wings carried hundreds of dragons through the air. Councilor Fachtna, Councilor Ulixes, and Greggy led the army of dragons, and when the three dived down toward the ground, the army of dragons followed.

Fachtna landed on the ground first, followed by Ulixes, Greggy, and then the army. "So now what do we do?" Greggy asked. "When are the humans going to get here?"

"Patience, Councilor!" Ulixes barked. "Hopefully they don't get here anytime soon, as we are still waiting for reinforcements..."

"We are?" Greggy asked. Just as Greggy asked this, there was a large orb of flames appearing in thin air. As the flames faded, Aidan Detrick, The Dragon Father, Charlie, and angry-looking Kenna, who was clutching her staff, and Ciggy all stood next to each other.

"We're here..." Detrick told Fachtna. "...Now, as long as you keep your end of the bargain, we are all prepared to fight by your side..."

"Of course I plan to keep my end of the bargain..." Fachtna growled. "...Trust me. When this battle is over, you won't have to hide from us. You'll be free to do whatever you want. I give you my word..."

Just as soon as Fachtna finished speaking, loud rumblings could be heard out in the distance, and the ground shook, as if there was an earthquake. Finally, in the distance, the dragons could see a large tank, and many trucks filled with soldiers pulling up, and finally stopping, the soldiers piling out of the trucks.

As Fachtna watched the soldiers pile out, Fachtna glanced back to see that The Dragon Father, Ciggy, Kenna, Detrick and Charlie took stances right in front of the soldiers. "Dragons, prepare to attack..." Fachtna growled, and he watched as the soldiers lined up on each side of the tank, General Hytlare standing on top of the tank.

"ATTACK!" Hytlare shouted, and all of the human soldiers, except for Connor charged.

"ATTACK!" Fachtna roared, and he, along with all of the other dragons and magical creatures charged, leaving only Greggy, who was standing alone.

"Yeah..." Greggy called once the final dragon soldier pushed by him. "...I think I'll sit this one out!"

As the humans charged, many of them reached for their belts and pulled out their pistols, blindly firing as they ran. This did little to the armored dragons, and within seconds, the opposing sides met with a clash...

LINE BREAK

Outside of Canal Street Electronics, flapping could be heard as Maggie landed right outside the front door. Moving quickly, Maggie pounded her fist against the door. "Haley, please open the door!" She shouted. "I have to tell you something important!"

Maggie continued to pound on the door, until she thought she heard footsteps coming from inside. Her ears twitching, Maggie stopped pounding, and the sounds of footprints got louder. Then, the door opened, and Haley Long yawned loudly as she poked her head out.

"Haley!" Maggie tried to explain, but she was cut off when Haley muttered.

"Maggie, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes!" Maggie exclaimed. "Haley, please let me in! I have to talk to you!"

"About what?" Haley asked.

Maggie opened her mouth and she was about to say something, but before she could, there was a shout of "Haley!" Both Haley and Maggie turned their heads to the side as they saw Destiny panting as she ran toward the shop. As soon as she reached the two dragons, Destiny stopped and hunched over and grabbed her knees, trying to catch her breath. "H...Haley..." She wheezed.

"Let me guess..." Haley guessed. "...You have something you want to tell me?"

"Y...Yes..."

After a moment, Haley sighed and opened the door further. "Alright..." She said. "...Come inside..." Then, Haley turned and walked into the first room of the shop, Maggie entering first, followed by Destiny. Both dragon and girl stopped in front of Haley as she sat down at the counter. "Okay..." Haley said. "...I'm tired, so I want you both to tell me calmly what you need to tell me..."

Both Maggie and Destiny waited for the other to say what they needed to say, but when the other didn't, both opened their mouths and exclaimed at the same time: "THE HUMANS AND DRAGONS ARE AT WAR AT TIMES SQUARE!"

To the surprise of both, Haley's eyes were wide. "Wh...What?" Haley asked. "You mean, they're fighting?"

"Yes..." Destiny explained, reaching into her pocket and pulled out her letter, which she handed to Haley. "...See..." She pointed to the text. "...I was drafted. So was Connor, but he decided to go! Haley, you've got to stop it!"

Although she was shocked, Haley managed to nod, and she got to her feet. "Okay..." She told her. "...I want both of you to stay here while I check this out. Don't leave..." Then, in a bright pink light, Haley transformed into her pink dragon form. Then, she lifted off of the ground and flew out of the shop.

LINE BREAK

At the battle raged on at Times Square, Councilor Fachtna, Councilor Ulixes, Charlie, and The Dragon Father all stood near each other, using their claws to kill any humans that tried to attack them; as a human ran up to Ulixes and pulled his pistol on her, Ulixes scowled and brought her claws up, slicing up his stomach and into his chin, throwing him backwards onto the ground. Charlie looked around the battlefield, and he could see Aidan Detrick flying up in the air, blowing fire down on the human soldiers, while Kenna used the machete blade sticking out of her staff to slice into any humans that came near her.

"You!" Fachtna shouted, as he slashed his claws into a human that was running passed him, while he used his others claws to tap Charlie's shoulder, making Charlie turn around as Fachtna pointed to Hytlare, who was standing atop the tank, shooting dragons dead with his pistol. "I want him!" Fachtna told Charlie. "Come with me!" Charlie quickly nodded, and the two swooped off of the ground, just as three humans ran up to where they had just been standing, only to get roasted by Ulixes' fire.

Hytlare shot another dragon approaching his tank down, and he laughed, only to look up and see Charlie and Fachtna flying toward him. "Drat!" Hytlare cursed, and he turned to the cannon on the tank. Hytlare quickly pulled the trigger, causing a loud boom to come from the cannon at the entire tank jerked. Of the two flying dragons, Fachtna was able to dive down, avoiding the blast, while Charlie grunted as he was hit, being thrown back, flying backwards until his back collided with a power-pole. As Charlie slumped to the ground, the pole snapped in half, taking the pole and the now snapped wires to the ground, right where The Dragon Father and Detrick were taking on six humans. Just as Detrick blasted two back with fire, and The Dragon Father knocked four down with his tail, they both looked up to see the wires and the pole coming down. Both dragons were able to fly off the ground, while the pole landed next the fallen humans, the power lines landing on the humans, electrocuting them.

Meanwhile, Hytlare growled as he saw that Fachtna was still coming for him. Hytlare tried to pull up the cannon so he could fire again, but before he could, Fachtna's tail slammed into him, knocking him off of the tank, where he landed on his back on the ground with a grunt. As Fachtna landed a couple inches in front of him, Hytlare got to his feet, grabbing the handle of his sword and pulling the blade out of his belt...

LINE BREAK

Amidst the battle, Connor tried to make his was passed fighting dragons and humans. He looked around, trying to see if there was any way to escape the battle, just as his arm collided with a scaly shoulder. The dragon that Connor bumped into was so surprised that it fell back, looking up at Connor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Connor quickly apologized, and he quickly extended his hand to the surprised and fallen dragon. "...Come on..." Connor urged. "...Take my h-Ughh!" However, before he could finish, an armored dragon landed behind him and swiped their claws against the back of Connor's head. Instantly, Connor fell forward and landed on top of the dragon soldier on the ground, four slash marks carved onto the back of his skull.

"G...Get off me!" the armored dragon grunted, rolling over and rolling Connor's body onto his side as the dragon got to its feet.

LINE BREAK

General Hytlare had sweat pouring down his face as he stepped back, facing off against Fachtna. With a grunt, Hytlare swung his sword in an attempt to slash Fachtna's chest, but Fachtna used his scaly arm to throw the blade back to the side. Hytlare tried again, but it only resulted in the exact same thing. Fachtna grinned as Hytlare's eyes started to widen, and the General started to act more erratically. Hytlare swung the sword like a bat, repeatedly trying to slam the blade into his shoulder, each time, Fachtna slammed his arm into the blade, pushing it back.

"Grr...Just let me kill you!" Hytlare growled, as he once again tried to swing the sword like a bat into Fachtna's raised, scaly arm. Once again, Fachtna slammed his arm into the blade, only this time, with so much force that the sword flew out of Hytlare's hand, landing several feet away.

Weaponless, Hytlare's eyes widened, and he backed up, staring at Fachtna, who advanced on him with a victorious smile on his face. Still not wanting to accept defeat, Hytlare used the only thing he could use: his foot. With a mighty grunt, Hytlare brought his foot up to kick Fachtna in the stomach, but Fachtna reacted quickly and grabbed Hytlare's heal in his claws.

Before Hytlare knew what had happened, he shouted in shock as Fachtna threw his leg up, throwing Hytlare off of his feet, flipping him backwards so that he landed on his stomach. As Hytlare groaned in pain, Fachtna bent over and grabbed Hytlare's collar in his claws, picking him up off of the ground and off his feet. At first, Hytlare had a defiant and hateful glare on his face, but as he stared into Fachtna's fierce eyes, the General's eyes widened in fear, just as Fachtna opened his mouth and released a torrent of fire, consuming the General's head.

Closing his mouth, Fachtna watched Hytlare's burning head and convulsing body for a moment before he growled and threw the General to the ground, where he landed on his back. Then, Fachtna turned around, just in time to see Councilor Ulixes walk up to him with a victorious smile on her face; she was followed by Detrick, The Dragon Father, and Kenna, who clutched her staff in her hands.

Then, Fachtna turned his head to the side away from his allies as he heard footsteps. To his surprise, it was only Greggy, who was looking around in wonder. "So..." Greggy asked. "...Did w-Did we win?"

LINE BREAK

In her dark office, President Brock sat alone, until the door opened, and the man in the suit stepped in. "Mrs. President..." He said. "...We have lost all contact with the combatants..."

"What?" Brock demanded with shock. "What do you mean? All of them?"

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"Even General Hytlare?"

"All of them, Mrs. President..." the man in the suit replied.

LINE BREAK

In Times Square, the area was filled with motionless bodies, most of them humans, although there were a few dragons. Among the magical was Ciggy, who was lying on her stomach, her face planted on the ground.

The sound of flapping soon rang out, and within seconds, the pink American Dragon landed, looking around the area. Seeing all the motionless bodies, Haley's eyes widened, and she let out a gasp of horror...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, how was that? Dark enough? Did the ending not satisfy? Well, please review. **


	30. Chapter 30

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 30: Time Is Running Out

The local cemetery in the neighborhood was filled with both living people, and caskets covered with American flags. Haley and her friend, Leah Belden, stood in front of one of the caskets, which had a framed picture of Connor on top. Both girls were dressed all in black. "This is horrible..." Leah said with sincerity on her tone. "...He was so nice!"

"I know..." Haley agreed. "...I can't believe that my kind sank to this. They did this, Leah..."

"It wasn't your fault, Haley..." Leah told her, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "...You wanted to put a stop to it. You just didn't get there in time..."

"Don't rub it in, Leah..." Haley told her.

"Psst!" A new voice hissed, and both Haley and Leah turned around to see Destiny, also wearing black, hiding behind a tree. As they looked at Destiny, Destiny motioned for them to come with her.

Groaning, Haley called to her: "Destiny, you don't have to hide anymore! President Brock called off the war the day after the battle, which was a week ago. You're not going to get into trouble..."

Destiny seemed somewhat surprised by this, and she blinked away the shock, before she finally stepped away from the tree, immediately looking both ways, as if she was expecting to be jumped by authorities. Once Destiny seemed to realize that that was not going to happen, she finished walking over to her two friends, and she sighed as she looked at the casket. "They all died..." She said.

"We know..." Haley replied.

"If I had fought, I'd be dead too..." Destiny stated.

"We know..." It was Leah's turn to reply to what Destiny was saying.

"Destiny, you can't dwell on what could have happened..." Haley added, putting her hand on Destiny's shoulder. "...You didn't go because of your beliefs, and because of that, you're alive today. You can't dwell on what could have happened..." She repeated. "...If I did that, I'd never be able to get out of bed in the morning..."

"I know..." Destiny said.

Haley smiled slightly as she patted Destiny's shoulder. "Good..." She said, then she changed the subject. "...Listen guys, I need to go. The Dragon Council is giving one big funeral for all the dragons who were slain. I guess I'm expected to go..."

"Alright, Haley..." Destiny replied.

Smiling again, Haley turned and started to walk away, only to gasp when she saw Zoe Allen, and Connor's former friend, Rob Palmer. Haley's surprise quickly turned to anger, and she scowled. "What are you two doing here?" She demanded.

"Haley..." Rob tried, but Zoe cut him off.

"We have just as much of a right to be here as you do!" Zoe told Haley. "In fact, I think we have more of a right than you do, because we knew him longer than you did. Oh, and we were both in relationships with him. You weren't!"

"I didn't hurt him, either..." Haley muttered as she walked up to them. "...Move out of my way..." She told them. After a moment, both Rob and Zoe spread apart, allowing Haley to walk through them, and out of the cemetery.

Both Destiny and Leah watched as Haley left, as Rob and Zoe approached the casket of Connor. "Hey, Leah..." Destiny finally asked. "...Do you think I could ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Can I...Can I come over to your house tonight?" Destiny asked, turning around to face her. "Please don't ask why. It's just...I've been feeling horrible ever since the battle. I want...I want something to keep my mind away from the battle, what happened, and what could have happened? So...can I come?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Leah finally shrugged. "Sure..."

"Thanks, Leah!" Destiny smiled. "I'll see you tonight!" Then, Destiny turned and walked back over to the tree she had been hiding at, leaving Leah alone.

LINE BREAK

Outside Canal Street Electronics, a large, pink dragon landed right in front of the front door to the shop. Once her feet touched the ground, Haley reverted to her human form and walked to the door; Haley grabbed the knob and turned it, pushing against the door, only to see that the door was locked and refusing to open.

Haley soon why; sticking through the slot on the door was a folded piece of paper. Haley took the paper and unfolded it, revealing the key to the shop inside. Taking the key in her other hand, Haley began reading: "Haley, you didn't make it back in time for the funeral. So, Fu Dog and I left without you. We should be back in a few hours. Love, Sun." Sighing, Haley lowered the note, and she put the key in the lock, turning it and stepping inside, closing the door behind her.

Inside, Haley walked into the back room and sat down on the couch, picking up a book from the table. Not knowing what else to do, Haley opened it, and began to read.

LINE BREAK

In a dark room, there was a blasting sound as a fireball hit a wall, putting a hole in it. The thief sat on the floor, scowling as she pointed her futuristic gun at the wall. After another moment, she pulled the trigger again, another blast coming from the barrel and hitting the wall. Only fueling her anger, the thief pulled the trigger four more times, putting four more holes in the wall.

Staring at the fiery holes in the wall, the thief scowled as she put her finger on the trigger again. However, before she could fire, a pair of claws, attached to a blood-red hand came down onto the top of the barrel, grabbing it and pulling the gun out of the thief's hands.

"Hey!" the thief shouted, turning her head to see The Hunter in full dragon form standing at her side, grinning as he held her weapon. "Give it back!"

"But you're wasting all your shots..." The Hunter told her, still smiling. "...On the wall, no less. Walls can't die, while annoying, pink, teenage dragons can..." As The Hunter said this, his smile faded, and he glared at the thief. "...Am I understood?"

"Whatever..." the thief growled.

The Hunter just stared at the thief for a moment, looking like he was going to roar and hit her, but instead, he just smiled. "That's what I would say if I was in your position..." He told her. "...However, I have only been offering you a way to get out of your position for a good year. So, as a special incentive...I'll be holding onto this for a little while..." He told her, clutching her gun.

"What?!" the thief demanded, getting to her feet.

"You heard me..." The Hunter told her. "...I'm going to keep your gun as well...until you are able to get me the Ucrono Hourglass. Fortunately for you, I have another plan...and you will be able to get the Hourglass...hopefully tonight..."

"How?" the thief asked.

"Don't worry about it for now..." The Hunter told her, grinning. "...I'll take care of the preparations. Then, tonight will be your time..." Before the thief could ask him what he meant, The Hunter walked over to the wall and grabbed his staff, which had been placed against the wall. "...I'll be back in a few minutes..." He told her, grinning as he tapped the bottom of the handle of the staff on the ground, disappearing in a bright green orb of light.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, right outside the prison, an armored dragon stepped out onto the grass. From up above, on the roof, there was a flash of a bright green light in the form of an orb as The Hunter appeared. The Hunter smiled as he noticed the guard walking down the grass. "Perfect..." The Hunter then spun his staff in his hand, the staff morphing into a bow, with a glowing green arrow. His grin widening, The Hunter aimed the glowing green arrow at the guard, and fired...

Then, The Hunter started to flap his wings, and he flew off of the roof, landing on the ground.

LINE BREAK

On another part of the Island, another armored dragon watched as many dragons stood behind several caskets. The armored dragon looked down at the ground, only to look up and turn around when he heard the clanging of armor, seeing another armored dragon walking up to him.

"I have orders from the Council..." The Hunter did his best to hide his voice. "...They demand that the Ucrono Hourglass be given to the American Dragon's Dragon Master..."

LINE BREAK

Sun Park and Fu Dog both stood away from the crowd of mourning dragons, watching the funeral. "All of this could have been avoided..." Sun said, looking down at Fu.

"Master Park..." A new voice spoke up, and Sun turned around to see the armored dragon guard walking up to her. "...The Council has given the order to give this to you..."

"Give what to me?" Sun asked, only to gasp in surprise as the dragon opened us his claws, revealing the Ucrono Hourglass to her.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At the Belden house, Leah sighed as she put a bowl of popcorn onto the table in front of the couch. Leah then turned and started to walk out of the room, only to stop when her sister, Alena, stepped into the room. "What are you doing?" Alena asked.

"Getting drinks..." Leah replied nonchalantly as she walked passed her sister and into the kitchen. Alena walked slowly into the TV room, and she made her way to the couch, where she could see the popcorn on the table.

"Leah, is someone coming over?" Alena asked, turning her head to the side, just as Leah re-entered the room, carrying two cans of soda, one in each arm.

"Yeah..." Leah answered. "...Is that a problem?"

"No..." Alena quickly answered, trying to hide a smile. "...In fact, I think it's great that you're getting-"

"It's not a date..." Leah told her sister quickly, a frown on her face. "...While some people, like you, perhaps, would, it's not a date..." As she said this, Leah walked passed her sister and set the two sodas on the table. Then, she turned to look at her sister. "...Do you mind going so I can finish preparing?"

"Oh..." Alena took a step back, trying to put an embarrassed look on her face. "...Oh...I'm...I'm sorry, Leah..." She apologized. "...I didn't even consider the fact that I was distracting you. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you show me you're sorry by letting me focus?" Leah asked, starting to walk toward the kitchen again.

"Sure..." Not knowing how much longer she could keep her smile hidden, Alena turned and quickly strode out of the room, turning and starting to walk up the stairs, just as her mother started to come down the stairs. As Mrs. Belden and Alena passed, Mrs. Belden noticed the smile on her daughter's face.

"What are you happy about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Alena shrugged. "...I'm just watching my little sister grow up..."

LINE BREAK

The thief sat against the wall she had fired at, seething silently, just as the bright green orb of light appeared in the room, and when it faded, The Hunter stood there in human form. "Where did you go?" the thief asked.

"I just made your job much easier..." The Hunter said, walking over to the wall on the opposite side of the room and putting his staff against it. "...Because, believe it or not, I'd like you out of my hair as well..."

"What did you do?" the thief asked, narrowing her eyes at The Hunter.

"Let's just say that..." The Hunter shrugged as he turned back to face her, and leaned his back against the wall. "...That all you have to do is go find the American Dragon. She's in possession of the Hourglass. I made sure of it..."

LINE BREAK

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Haley was still reading the book when she heard the bell above the door ring, and a moment later, both Fu Dog and Sun entered the back room. "Ughh!" Fu Dog groaned as he started to trot toward the couch that Haley was sitting on. "I never want to go to another funeral again!" Once he reached the couch, he hopped on, lying down right next to Haley, just as Haley closed the book and set it back down on the table.

"Sun..." Haley asked, making Sun turn back around after she took off her coat. "...What was with the note. You told me to be back here at two o'clock. I was ten minutes early, but you were gone. Was the time changed? You could have called me..."

"The time wasn't changed, kid..." Fu told her. "...Sun lied to you..."

"What?" Haley asked, her eyes widening. "Sun, is it true?"

Sun frowned as she looked at Fu. "Thanks for putting all the blame on me..." Sun muttered before she sighed, changing her gaze to Haley. "...It's true, Haley..."

"But why did you lie to me?" Haley asked.

Sun sighed again as she walked closer to where Haley was sitting. "Because I want you to stay off the Island of Draco..." Sun told her. "...The Council has aligned with very shady creatures, Haley. You have come into contact with many of them, and I don't want you to be in any danger..."

Haley stared into Sun's eyes for a moment, her mouth open slightly, as if she was going to say something. However, she closed her mouth all the way and nodded. "Okay, Sun..."

"Good, Haley..." Sun smiled, patting her student on the shoulder. "...I expect you to keep that promise..."

"I'd never think of breaking it..." Haley said softly.

"Good..." Sun repeated, taking a step back. "...Haley, there is one more thing I do need to talk to you about, though..." Sun then reached into her sleeve, and to Haley's surprise, she pulled out the Ucrono Hourglass. "...According to a guard, the Council has decided that this isn't safe anywhere..."

"They should destroy it, then..." Haley muttered, crossing her arms and leaning back on the couch. "...Why don't they destroy it?"

"It's a magical artifact, Haley..." Sun told her. "...It would be wrong to destroy it. I would assume that they want you to keep it on you at all times. Please, do it, Haley. It is your duty..."

Haley stared at the Ucrono Hourglass dangling from Sun's hands for a moment; finally, she sighed and took it, slipping it around her neck. "I should go..." She told Sun, getting up from the couch. "...I've had a long day..."

"Of course..." Sun took a few more steps back, allowing Haley to walk out of the room. "...Just be here in the morning for dragon training..."

"Got it..." Haley replied, not pausing to glance at Sun as she left the room.

Sun listened carefully to see when Haley left, and right after she heard the bell above the door ring, she lowered her head and slowly walked over to the couch, plopping down on it with a grunt. "This is horrible, Fu Dog..." Sun groaned.

"You're tellin' me..." Fu Dog replied. "...But I don't understand why you don't tell the kid about Andam and Kulde being slain..."

"I didn't..." Sun sighed. "...Because being the American Dragon is her duty. The last thing she needs is to be in direct conflict with the Council. If she knew-who knows? Maybe she'd end up like Jake..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Fu replied. "...I mean, you're willing to tell her that they've strike up an alliance with her enemies, but you won't tell her that they're cold-blooded killers?"

Sun groaned in frustration as she buried her head in her hands. Fu stared at Sun in surprise as the Korean Dragon finally lifted her head and took a deep breath. "I'm working on it, Fu Dog..." She finally said. "...I'll tell her...eventually..."

LINE BREAK

Haley walked down the sidewalk in the dark night, her hands in her pockets as the Ucrono Hourglass dangled from her neck. "I guess I'm stuck with this dang thing..." Haley muttered to herself, looking down at it as it bounced up and down, and from side to side with each step she took. "...I just wish that the Council could actually help out once in a while. Why don't they just destroy it?"

As Haley walked down the street, she was completely aware of a cloaked individual slowly following her...

LINE BREAK

At the Belden house, Alena was in the kitchen, rinsing her hands underneath the running water coming out of the faucet, when she heard a knock on the door. Turning off the water, Alena could hear the knock again.

"Leah, I think that that's for you!" Alena shouted.

After a moment, Alena finally heard her younger sister's voice, coming from upstairs. "I'm a little busy right now!" Leah called. "Do you think you could get that?"

"Fine!" Alena returned, and she quickly walked out of the kitchen arriving at the door and opening it to see Destiny, dressed in a blue sweatshirt and a grey pair of sweatpants. Recognizing Destiny, Alena took a step back and gasped in surprise. "You..."

"I'm looking for Leah..." Destiny said slowly. "...She said I could come over. Can I come in? Or should I wait for Leah to come down?"

"Uhh..." Alena was so surprised by the fact that Destiny was standing on the porch that, without even realizing she was doing so, she slammed the door in Destiny's face. Even after realizing what she had just did, Alena did not do anything except turn around, her back against the door, her eyes wide.

"Oh my God..." She muttered. "...It's true..."

"What's true?" Alena suddenly blinked and looked at the stairs as she heard Leah's voice, just as Leah finished coming down the stairs. "Was that her?" She added. "Did you let her inside?"

"I..." Alena started, but her voice faltered, and Leah's eyes widened.

"Did you leave her outside?!" Leah demanded. "Why would you do that?" However, when she looked at how surprised her older sister looked, Leah groaned and put her head to her forehead. "Alena..." She started, but stopped herself. "...I...This wasn't a date!"

"What about the last time?" Alena asked quietly, finding her voice. "You said it could be considered a date..."

Leah groaned again as she shook her head softly. "Alena..." She said. "...I meant that...that some would call it one. Someone like you. Alena...I'm...I'm not-Ughh!" Giving up, Leah stopped, shaking her head as she started to walk toward the door.

Seeing her younger sister coming toward her and the door, Alena moved to the side, allowing Leah to open the door and leave the house, closing the door behind her.

LINE BREAK

Standing out on her front porch, Leah immediately saw Destiny sitting below her on the second step. "Hey..." Leah immediately said, making Destiny look up and turn her head to the side as Leah stepped down, finally sitting down next to her. "...Sorry about my sister..."

"It's okay..." Destiny replied softly, turning her head away from Leah and looking down at her legs.

"I was upstairs changing..." Leah told her. "...I'm sorry I couldn't get the door. I'm sorry I asked my sister. I..."

"I told you it's okay..." Destiny replied, cutting her off. "...I know it isn't your fault...because you would never do that..." Sighing again, Destiny looked back down.

"It doesn't look like that's what is bothering you..." Leah stated, staring at her. "...You want to talk about whatever's troubling you?"

"You know what's bothering me..." Destiny looked back up, staring at the house across the street. "...The battle. If I had been there, I could have-uggh!" In frustration, Destiny brought up her hands and grabbed her hair, pulling lightly at it. "...I haven't stopped thinking about it at all in the past week...I've been through so much ever since I met you and Haley..." Releasing this information from her mouth, Destiny brought both of her hands down, and Leah felt a shiver creeping up her spine as she felt Destiny's hand touching hers.

Quickly, Leah tried to pull her hand out from under Destiny's, but to Leah's surprise, Destiny's fingers were now wrapped around the top of her hand, trapping it. Sighing, Leah tried to ignore Destiny's hand on hers, as she spoke: "I bet you wish that you never met Haley and me, huh?"

"No..." Destiny said softly after only a second, and instead of turning her head to the side, she turned herself around so that she was facing Leah completely. "...Leah, you and Haley have been good friends...you especially, Leah..."

"Me?" Leah asked, surprised.

"Of course..." Destiny replied. "...You have helped me out in so many ways. You've always been there as a friend..."

Hearing this, Leah just sat there, staring at Destiny as she tried to make sense of what she was saying. However, Leah was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see Destiny's face heading for hers, and before Leah could even register what was happening in her mind, Destiny brought her lips to Leah's and pecked a kiss from them.

As Leah's eyes widened in shock, Destiny pulled away and got to her feet. "See you around..." She said softly, before she left the step, turned and quickly walked into the night.

"Wait..." Leah tried to call out, and she tried to sit up, but she was still too surprised to do anything. Resigning to just sit back down, Leah just sat there, watching as Destiny disappeared.

LINE BREAK

The thief continued to follow Haley, The Hunter's staff strung over her back, as the American Dragon continued to walk down the dark sidewalk. Scowling, the thief kept her eyes on her enemy, thinking about how and when to attack her. However, the thief was cut off from her thoughts, and she stopped walking as she heard a ringing coming from her belt.

Pulling out a communication device, the thief pressed a button, omitting a holographic form of The Hunter, in human form. "I've been waiting patiently for a good twenty minutes..." He growled. "...So why don't you have the Ucrono Hourglass yet? I made it simple for you! All you have to do is go into their little shop, slay all three of them, and take the Hourglass!"

"She's not at their shop..." the thief growled. "...She's walking home. I have the element of surprise. I don't want to lose it..."

"You don't need the element of surprise!" The Hunter roared, clenching his fists. "I gave you my staff for a reason! SHOOT HER WITH IT!"

As soon as The Hunter finished screaming this order, his holographic form faded, and the thief lowered the communication device, reaching behind for the staff, only to freeze and gasp as she saw that Haley was no longer walking. Instead, she was facing the thief, in full dragon form.

Growling, the thief grabbed the handle of the staff and tried to pull the staff out of its holder, but before she could finish, she grunted as Haley's tail slammed into her chest, throwing her back onto the ground as Haley landed on the ground.

"Element of surprise, my tail..." Haley growled.

LINE BREAK

Leah silently closed the door to her house as she walked toward the stairs. Just as Leah started to climb up the stairs, she froze as she heard her older sister's voice from behind: "Is she gone? What did you say to her?"

Sighing, Leah turned around and stared at Alena. "It wasn't supposed to be a date..." She told her. "...She's my friend, Alena. She wanted to come over because she was stressed out over the BIG WAR in the streets last week that claimed so many lives. She wanted some time to just relax and forget about it..." Leah sighed again, and she turned back around to face the stairs. "...I guess you were right, Alena..." Leah muttered, just loud enough for her sister to hear.

"Wh...?" Alena tried to ask, but before she could finish, Leah bolted, running up the stairs, and then turning around to the hall and running down the hall once she reached the top of the stairs.

LINE BREAK

The thief growled as she swung the staff at Haley, who was hovering in the air. Haley flew up, avoiding the swipe, before she stopped and flipped backwards, now once again facing the thief as she opened her mouth and blew a torrent of fire at the thief.

Growling as the fire came toward her, the thief jumped into the air as she pressed a button, making rockets come off her belt, whirring to life with fire, making her hover in the air as well as she clutched the staff tightly. "Be a real dragon and fight me, dragon!" She growled.

Scowling, Haley fell for the thief's bait, and she flew over to the thief, trying to swipe at her with her claws. The thief quickly flew up, aiming the now glowing blade of the staff down at her. Haley reacted quickly, and she fell back into the air, her scaly belly looking up at the thief as she started to bring her tail up.

Seeing the Hourglass handing from Haley's neck, the thief grinned and tried to reach for it, only to grunt as Haley's tail hit her from behind, pushing her up further into the air, making her drop her staff, which fell to the ground, as Haley dived for the ground, landing on her feet.

From up in the air, the thief growled, and she reached for her belt. "You'll pay for that!" She growled, pulling three flashing pebbles from her belt. Grinning, she dropped them down, where they landed right behind Haley.

"Huh?" Haley asked, turning around, her eyes widening as she saw the pebbles. "AAAHH!" Then, the pebbles detonated, and Haley was blasted off of her feet, where, with a grunt, she hit her back on the cement, and rolled across the street, before she came to a stop a few seconds later, just as the thief landed on the ground.

Smiling evilly, the thief bent over and grabbed the staff, before she started to walk over to Haley. Haley was lying on her stomach, but fortunately for the thief, the Ucrono Hourglass was still around her neck by the string, and it was right beside her head.

The thief stopped beside Haley and knelt down, grabbing the Hourglass in her hand and pulling it away from Haley's neck, snapping the string. Grinning, the thief stood up straight and attached the Ucrono Hourglass to her belt. Then, taking the staff in both hands, the thief stepped over Haley, one of her legs on each side of the unmoving dragon.

"This is for lying to me, dragon..." the thief growled as the staff started to glow. However, the thief's eyes widened as Haley spontaneously came back to life, rolling over quickly bringing up her clawed fist and punching the thief in the face with a snarl.

With a grunt, the thief was thrown away from Haley, and she flew back, the staff still in her hands, landing on her back on the cement. Haley quickly got to her feet and started to walk over to the thief. However, the thief recovered quickly, and she shot up into a sitting position, firing a length of chains from the staff.

The chains shot over to Haley's ankles, wrapping around and binding them together. With a yelp, Haley fell backwards, landing on her back, reverting to her human form in the process.

Chuckling evilly, the thief got to her feet. "So long, American Dragon..." She told Haley. "...I'm about to get away from that maniac without your help. Have fun being slain by him in the future!" Then, the thief tapped the staff on the ground, and she disappeared in a bright green orb of light.

Groaning, Haley sat up, looking at where the thief had just been standing. "Aw man..." Haley muttered. Then, she looked down at her chained ankles, her dragon claws forming. Slicing the chains away with her claws, Haley slowly got to her feet.

LINE BREAK

In the dark lair of The Hunter, a green orb of light appeared in the dark room, and when the light faded, the thief stood. The thief reached for her belt and pulled the Ucrono Hourglass from it, holding it in her hand. "I'm back!" She called out.

After a moment, the thief could hear evil chuckling as The Hunter stepped out of the darkness in his human form. "Aw, I see you have the Hourglass..." He said. "...Very good. Now..." He held out his hand, expecting the Hourglass to be dropped into his palm. "...Hand it over..."

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Haley burst through the door, banging the bell above the door up into the ceiling, knocking it out of its screw, making it fall down to the floor. However, Haley paid no attention to this as she ran, turning and running into the back room, where Sun was sitting on the couch, reading next to Fu Dog.

"Sun, we have a problem!" Haley shouted, making Sun look up from her book, and making Fu Dog look up from his bone and turn his head to the side.

"What is it, Haley?" Sun asked.

To answer the question, Haley indicated to her neck, and the lack of the Ucrono Hourglass hanging from it. "I was attacked by The Hunter's thief!" Haley said. "She took the Ucrono..."

LINE BREAK

In the dark lair, the thief looked at The Hunter's extended hand for a few seconds before she finally complied, handing the Ucrono Hourglass into his hand. As soon as the Hourglass touched his hand, he immediately curled his fingers around it and brought it close to his chest.

"YES!" The Hunter exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "Now my people shall finally return after all these years!"

"Good for you..." the thief told him, crossing her arms. "...Now for what you promised me. I want out of your hair for good...and I also want my gun back..."

Hearing her voice, The Hunter's laughing stopped, and he returned his gaze to the thief. "Of course..." He told her coolly. "...But first, I want to demonstrate the power of this magnificent item..."

"Not interested..." the thief replied.

"Too bad..." The Hunter grinned from under his mask. "...I won't be releasing you until you see the importance in your role in my scheme. Without you, I never could have accomplished this. So, I want you to humor me. Can you do that?"

The thief just stared at him, a wary look in her eyes for a moment; however, her look soon turned sour, and she frowned as she walked over to The Hunter, standing at his side. "Make it quick..." She growled. "...Then I want my gun back...and I want out..."

"Of course..." The Hunter told her, using his fingers to slide open the lid of the Ucrono, revealing small keys with numbers on them. "...So, what time period would you like to see? How about the 1960s? Peace and love?"

"Whatever..."

"The 1960s it is..." The Hunter replied, excitement in his tone as he typed in a date. Then, a few seconds later, the space that The Hunter and the thief were standing in, as well as their bodies, became very warped, and within a few seconds, they vanished, as if sucked into a miniature vortex.

LINE BREAK

In a grassy park, filled with many people, all wearing bright colors and with long hair, the small vortex appeared, spitting out both The Hunter and the thief. As they both got to their feet, the thief frowned as she looked around. "Can we go now?" she demanded.

After not getting an answer, the thief turned around to face The Hunter, only to gasp as she fell backwards, The Hunter's fist smashing into her face. The thief fell backwards and onto her back on the grass, looking up just in time to see The Hunter toss her gun down onto the grass next to her.

"There's your gun..." He growled, the excitement in his tone now gone, and instead replaced with an angry look in his eyes. "...And your free from my hold..."

"Then take me back..." the thief growled.

"Actually, you treacherous human..." The Hunter spat. "...I think you should stay here. It'll teach you...NOT TO MAKE DEALS WITH HALEY LONG TO ESCAPE FROM ME!"

Hearing him shout this at her, the thief's eyes widened in fear. "Y...You can't leave me here..."

"Watch me..." The Hunter told her coldly as he started to tap another date on the Ucrono. "...Have fun..."

Now panicking, the thief got to her feet and tried to run toward The Hunter, but before she could reach him, The Hunter started to morph and twist, finally disappearing in the vortex, making the thief halt in her tracks as she was left alone.

LINE BREAK

The vortex appeared again in the dark lair, and The Hunter appeared, laughing evilly as he held the Ucrono Hourglass in his hand.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Ooh, what's going to happen now? Please review. **


	31. Chapter 31

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 31: Your Wish Will Be the End of You

The sun was just starting to rise, awakening the world after a long night. Flapping could be heard as a big, muscled, red dragon flew through the air. In his arms was a young woman, with long braided blonde hair and wearing a blood-red ninja uniform. The young woman's eyes were closed, and she had her faced pressed up against the red dragon's scaly chest, as if cuddling with a favorite stuffed animal.

Jake Long smiled as he looked down at Rose. "Wake up, sleepy head..." He finally said. It did not take long for Rose to respond; the young huntress opened her eyes and smiled as she turned herself onto her back so that she could look at him. "...What do you say we find some shelter so we can get some rest?" Jake asked.

"I'd like that..." Rose replied, smiling up at him.

LINE BREAK

In the middle of nowhere stood a large wooden shack. The door to the shack opened, and an elf exited the shack. The elf whistled as it walked away from its shack, completely unaware of the dragon that was flying above in the air.

LINE BREAK

"How does that place look?" Jake asked, pointing down at the shack. Rose turned her head and looked down at the shack. "Alright..." She said. "...Just as long as there's no one inside..."

"We'll find out..." Jake told her, clutching on tighter to her as he dived down, landing right at the door. Jake set Rose down on her feet as he reverted to his human form. "...Well, here goes nothing..." Jake said as he pushed open the door, revealing a somewhat empty and dark inside of the shack. "...Looks empty..." Jake told her as they both walked inside. "...What do you think?"

"I think..." Rose told him as she looked around the one-roomed shack. "...That somebody lives here. We can't stay here for very long. We stay long enough to get some of our energy back, and then we need to go..."

Jake nodded in understanding.

LINE BREAK

"Aaahhh..." Jake sighed as he sat in human form, sitting against the wall. "...You know, Rose, this place is actually kinda nice. Maybe one of these days, we can get hitched, and then the old Am Drag and his lady can move into a nice place." As he said this, he watched as Rose walked around the room, scrounging. "Find any food yet?"

"No..." Rose replied, a frown on her face. "...I've looked all around, and there is no food to be found." Sighing, Rose turned and started to walk over to Jake, stopping in the middle of the room. "...And yes, that would be nice. The only problem is that we can't. We can't stay in one place for very long..."

"I know..." Jake muttered, looking down. "...It stinks, too..."

"You don't have to tell me that, Jake..." Rose sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "...I miss my family. It feels just like being in the Huntsclan all over again..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the shack, the elf hummed happily as he carried two dead squirrels over his shoulder, heading toward his shack. However, the elf froze in his traps, his smile faded as he saw the door to his shack open, and he saw a big, red dragon fly out, a young woman clad all in blood-red clothing fly out.

As he watched the dragon fly off, the elf looked up, his eyes widening as he realized who had been in his home...

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Fu Dog's tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted happily, being walked by Haley, who held the shar-pei's leash in her hands. "So, that was a good, long walk, right Fu?" Haley asked, looking down at the dog. "You're nice and tired, right?"

"Sure..." Fu answered. "...But it would be even better if we could go to the park..."

"Not a chance..." Haley told him as they turned around a corner, Canal Street Electronics coming into view. However, as Haley and Fu got closer to the shop, they could see Sun standing next to several armored dragon guards. "Sun, what's going on?" Haley asked as she stopped in front of Sun.

Sun opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the door to the old Boomgarden's across the street opened, and both Councilor Fachtna and Councilor Ulixes stepped out of the shop in their dragon forms. However, as they reached the end of the sidewalk, they both reverted to their human forms, and then walked across the street.

Once the two Councilors reached Sun and the armored dragons, Haley was surprised to see how angry Fachtna looked. "There was no sign of him in there..." Fachtna told Sun, glancing at Haley. "...Are you sure that the Huntsclan Dragon was hiding there, American Dragon?"

"Because your Dragon Master said that you said that..." Ulixes told her. "...Unless, you were lying..."

"Wh...Why would I lie about something like that?" Haley asked, taking a step back in surprise. "...Yes, he was there. That was over a week, though. Of course he'd be gone by now..."

"You shouldn't be mad at Haley, Council members..." Sun spoke up. "...Haley told me about The Hunter hiding there the second I got back from the island. I reported that news to you a week ago..."

"Are you saying that we're to blame, Master Park?" Councilor Ulixes growled, taking a step closer to Sun so that they were almost touching. "If that is what you're trying to say, you should watch your mouth! Don't think that just because you're a Dragon Master, that gives you the right to accuse the Council of something without paying the price..."

"Councilor..." Fachtna barked at her, putting his hand on Ulixes' shoulder, pulling her back away from Sun, just as a ringing came from Councilor Fachtna's robes. Reaching into his robes, Fachtna pulled out a communication device, just as a holographic image of Fred Nerk, in dragon form, appeared. "What is it, Councilor Nerk?" Fachtna demanded.

Nerk looked very nervous in front of Fachtna, and he blinked, opening and closing his mouth before he was able to speak: "Sir..." He stated. "...I have just received word from an elf. He said he...he has...he has seen the American Dragon and the Huntsgirl..."

Hearing this, Haley's eyes widened as she felt her heart sink, and she gasped. Fachtna apparently didn't notice this, for he asked Nerk: "Where does he say they are?"

"Th...That's the prob...problem..." Nerk managed to answer. "...Th...They were leaving his house. They flew away..." Hearing this, Haley mentally sighed with relief, although she tried to hide this with a straight face.

"Very well..." Fachtna replied, sounding disappointed. "...Councilor Ulixes and I will come back. When we return, we would like to talk to the elf. So make sure he doesn't go anywhere..."

"Yes, sir..." Nerk answered quietly, and his holographic form faded.

Lowering the communication device, Councilor Fachtna turned to Ulixes, who still looked like she wanted to claw Sun. "Come..." Fachtna told Ulixes and the armored dragons. As the dragon guards started to flap their wings and lift off of the ground, both Fachtna and Ulixes transformed into their dragon forms, flying after the guards.

Once Ulixes and Fachtna were gone, Fu Dog scoffed. "Those two should be ashamed of themselves!" He said. "How could they misrepresent themselves? They hold themselves so high, even when they're only cold-hearted monsters..."

"Please be quiet, Fu Dog..." Sun told the shar-pei as she turned and started to walk toward Canal Street Electronics. Haley watched her Dragon Master opened the door and started to walk in, only to stop and turn her head to the side so that her eyes were staring at Haley. "...Haley, I need to talk to you..." Then, Sun disappeared into the shop.

Quickly, Fu Dog and Haley followed her, stepping into the shop, just as Sun sat down at the counter. "Haley, have you found the Ucrono Hourglass yet?" Sun asked.

"What?" Haley asked, her eyes widening. "No, not yet-I..."

"So you didn't spot The Hunter during your walk with Fu Dog?"

"What?' Haley asked again. "That's why you told me to walk Fu Dog? To see if I could find The Hunter? Well, no. I didn't see him..."

Sun sighed as she looked down at the counter top. "With the Ucrono Hourglass in his hands, he has the power to bring back the Huntsclan..." Sun finally said. "...There would be no telling what kind of problem we would have if the Huntsclan was to be resurrected..."

"Sun..." Haley replied. "...I'll find him. I promise..."

LINE BREAK

"Jake, it's getting late..." Rose reminded Jake as she rested on his back, the big red dragon she was lying on flying through the sky. The sun was starting to set, and Jake yawned as he continued to fly. "...And you're getting tired. We should land somewhere and rest for the night."

"Where?' Jake asked her.

"Anywhere..." Rose replied. "...Just land..."

"Alright..." Jake replied, shrugging, and Jake dived and touched down on the ground, in the middle of a street, which had several buildings on it, all of them worn down, and looking like no one had inhabited them in years. "...I think this should do..." Jake said as he allowed Rose to slide off his back and onto her feet.

Then, the two walked to the door of the nearest building, and after Jake pulled open the door, they both stepped inside.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley sighed as she walked down the dark sidewalks, Fu Dog ahead of her, sniffing for the scent of The Hunter. "Find anything?" Haley asked, pulling her hands out of her pockets.

"Nah..." Fu told her, turning his head to the side. "...I don't smell him. Then again, I don't think his scent was ever that strong. A-goo-goo..."

Haley sighed as she walked over to the nearest building, and she leaned her shoulder against the wall. "Fu..." Haley asked. "...What if we can't find him? What if he's already brought back the Huntsclan? I mean...a part of me isn't worried. We can take the Huntsclan we did it before." Haley tried to dwell on this, but a frown soon appeared on her face, and she lowered her head. "But the only reason the Huntsclan was defeated was because of the Aztec Skulls. Then, I fear that if I enter the shop, I'll be ambushed by the entire clan..."

"Kid, it's just best if we get the Ucrono back before the Huntsclan can be brought back..." Fu told her. "...Now come on..."

Fu Dog then continued walking down the sidewalk, putting his nose to the cement and sniffing. Putting her hands back into her pockets, Haley began to follow behind him, sighing.

Unbeknownst to either, from the roof of a building across the street from where Fu and Haley were walking, a blood-red dragon with a dragon birthmark chuckled as he stood on the roof, clutching the Ucrono Hourglass in one of his clawed hands.

LINE BREAK

Inside Canal Street Electronics, Sun sat on the couch in the back room, reading a book. In the front room, completely unknown to Sun, the door to the shop opened, the bell no longer above the door to alert Sun, and a shadowy figured stepped inside.

In the back room, Sun was in the middle of a page when her ears twitched. Closing the book slowly, Sun looked around the room. "Is someone there?" Sun asked. "Haley? Fu Dog? Is that you?"

Not getting a response, Sun slowly got to her feet and transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. "Show yourself." She ordered. "Don't make me attack you..."

Then, Sun's eyes widened as she heard evil chuckling, and the next thing that happened, The Hunter stepped into the room in human form, his staff in one hand, and the Ucrono Hourglass dangling from around his neck. "You've got me, Korean Dragon..." He said. "...You've caught me. I guess there's only one thing left for us to do now..."

"It appears so..." Sun growled.

Then, she lunged for The Hunter; The Hunter jumped to the side laughing, Sun flying passed him and into the room. The Hunter's laughing continued as he turned around and pointed his staff at Sun, only to grunt as Sun's tail slammed into his chest.

The Hunter flew back across the room until he slammed into the wall, falling down onto the couch as Sun stepped into the room. Looking at The Hunter, who was not moving, Sun started to walk over to the couch. However, just as she was only a couple inches from the couch, The Hunter sprang to life, pointing his staff at her and firing, making a green net shoot out.

Sun gasped, stumbling back as the net hit her, trapping her. With a thud, Sun collapsed on the floor as The Hunter got off of the couch and walked over to the trapped and struggling dragon, kneeling down next to her. "Hey..." The Hunter said. "...You don't mind if I stay here and wait for Haley, do you?"

As a response, Sun snarled and tried to lash out with her claws, only to be restricted by the net.

Smiling from under his mask, The Hunter's eyes sparked, showing Sun how much he reveled in her predicament. "I thought you wouldn't mind..." The Hunter told her, standing up straight. Then, he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

LINE BREAK

The sun had gone completely down, and Fu and Haley were now in Central Park. Haley yawned, leaning against a tree as Fu walked around the park, sniffing at the grass. After a couple more seconds of watching Fu sniff around, Haley glanced at her watch with a growl.

"Come on, Fu..." She finally moaned. "...We've been out searching for hours. I'm tired. Besides, I seriously doubt that he would come here..."

"Yeah, I know..." Fu looked up and turned around to face Haley. "...I was just sniffing to see if there were any buried bones out here..."

"Alright..." Hearing this, Haley narrowed her eyes and frowned. She then knelt down and picked up the shar-pei's leash; taking it in her hand, she walked over to Fu Dog. "...I'm taking you back to the shop. Then, I'm going home and going to sleep..."

Kneeling down, Haley attached the leash to Fu's collar, then she straightened up and pulled at the leash. "...Cone on, Fu..."

LINE BREAK

Haley yawned again as they arrived at Canal Street Electronics. Pushing open the door and stepping inside, Hale knelt down and took off Fu's leash. "Thanks, kid..." Fu told her as he trotted into the room and turned, going into the back room.

Haley stood up and turned, pulling open the front door, and she was just about to leave when she heard a snagging noise and a yelp-a yelp that sounded like when a dog was hurt. "Fu?" Haley's eyes widened, and she turned back around, now facing the inside of the shop. "Fu, are you okay?"

After waiting for a few seconds, she finally heard Fu's voice: "Kid! Some help would be nice!"

Her heart pounding, Haley ran into the back room, her eyes widening and a gasp escaping her lips as she saw both Sun and Fu Dog on the floor, trapped in green nets. "Kid, get us out of here!" Fu told her.

"Okay..." Haley promised softly, rushing over to them. "...Wh...What happened to you guys? Who attacked you?"

"I'll give you three guesses, kid..." Fu muttered sarcastically as Sun glared at him. "...He carries a deadly staff, he's the only survivor of a psychopathic clan, and he has the Ucrono..." Then, in the middle of his sentence, his eyes widened briefly. "...Oh, and he's right behind you..."

"Wh?!" Haley's heart skipped a beat, and she whirled around, just in time to see The Hunter standing behind her. Before Haley could even blink, the cackling Hunstclan member fired his staff, blasting Haley with green plasma. Haley flew across the room, slamming into the table right by the couch. The table was scooted back as it tumbled over, spilling all of the items that were on the table onto the floor.

However, Haley was completely unaware of this. For, as shouts of "Haley!" and "Kid!" came from Sun and Fu Dog, Haley fell onto her side, a groan escaping her as her eyes closed, and consciousness left her.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Haley groaned as she slowly started to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a figure kneeling over her. Then, the next thing she knew, she felt a sharp sting on the side of her face as a hand hit it, making her head turn to the side. Opening her eyes completely, Haley could see The Hunter standing over her.

"Good..." He said. "...You're awake..."

Then, The Hunter stood of straight and looked down on her. "...I suppose you're wondering why I didn't just slay you?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Haley looked down at the rest of her body. Somehow, she was in full dragon form, and her hands were pulled together over her belly and bound with chains. "Well, I'll tell you..." The Hunter said, and Haley looked up, glaring at him as he turned his back.

"...The Huntsclan comes back tonight..." He told her. "...You were there the night that they were all destroyed. Now, for over a year, you have been the thorn in my side when it has come to finally bringing back my clan. Well, I have they key now..."

"Not for long..." Haley growled.

"Shut it, American Dragon..." The Hunter snapped. "...The circle will be complete tonight. The Huntsclan will return...and you, Haley Long, will be there to witness their return...Then...then together, as a clan, we will end your interference once and for all..."

"And what about Sun and Fu?" Haley growled.

"I'm not stupid, Haley..." The Hunter told her, turning back around and kneeling back down to her level. "...They won't be going anywhere. My clan and I will come back for them..."

"You sure about that?" Haley asked, a small smile on her face.

"I've never been more positive about anything in my entire life..." The Hunter growled. Then, The Hunter stepped back as a blood-red light consumed him; Haley watched as the light faded, and his blood-red dragon form stood in its place. Grinning, The Hunter then stepped over to Haley, bent over, and grabbed her left ear.

"Haley!" Sun shouted with concern in her voice as Haley was forced to her feet, crying out in pain as The Hunter lifted her off the ground. As The Hunter released her left ear, Haley sighed with relief, but her relief soon faded and she gasped as The Hunter went behind her, wrapping a chain around her left ear, before pulling it hard. The Hunter then walked in front of Haley, showing her that the chain around her ear had come out of, and was still attached to, his staff.

"Now, Haley..." He told her in a lecturing tone. "...We're going for a little flight. If you try to fight me, utter a single word, or all around just misbehave, you are going to be in unbelievable pain just before your lifeless dragon corpse plummets to the streets...Understand?"

Not wanting to give her foe the pleasure of having her play the role of the good prisoner, Haley simply glared at The Hunter and kept silent. However, this turned out to be just what The Hunter wanted, and he yanked his staff back, tugging at the chain, tightening the chain around her ear.

Her sensitive ear being squeezed, the pain was unbearable; it almost felt like she was being strangled. Crying out in pain, Haley's knees buckled, and she fell to the floor on her knees as The Hunter chuckled. "I bet you understand now..." He said. "...Now get up and come with me..."

Still not recovered from the pain in her ear, Haley struggled against her trembling legs as she got to her feet. Then, she looked down, trying to avoid the gazes of Sun and Fu Dog as she followed The Hunter out of the room, into the front room, and finally, out onto the streets. Then, both dragons flapped their wings and took off into the air.

LINE BREAK

Back in the back room, Sun grunted as struggled against the net that held her. "I..." She grunted. "...Can't break...it...!"

"Don't worry, Sun..." Fu told her, as he started to chew on the net. Sun watched the shar-pei as he chewed on the net, and finally, Fu managed to tear a hole in the net, and he managed to get free. "...Here..." He said, stepping over to Sun. "...I'll get you out..."

"No!" Sun told him fiercely. "There's no time! He has the Hourglass and Haley! Alert the Dragon Council! Tell them that we need an army to save Haley. Do it, Fu!"

LINE BREAK

Haley's heart was pounding as she flew side-by-side next to The Hunter. As she glanced at his smug smile as they flew, she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off of his face. She wanted nothing more than to knock the staff out of his claws, and use it to slay him right then and there...

Amidst her thoughts, she gasped slightly in surprise when The Hunter pointed down at a street consisting of all rundown, abandoned shops. "There!" He told his prisoner. "That's where we're going..." He then dived down, giving a tug on the chain tied around Haley's ear.

Grunting in discomfort, Haley was forced to follow, landing right next to her captor. The Hunter walked over to the door of very first shop, and he threw open the door, walking inside, tugging on the chain, forcing Haley to follow him inside, the door closing behind her.

LINE BREAK

The store had indeed been abandoned, and it was completely empty, except for papers on the floor, the counter where the cash register had been, and a pole in the middle of the large room. Haley now stood against that pole, the long chain that was wrapped around her ear had now been released from the staff, and was now wrapped around her upper body and the pole, binding her tightly to it. As the chain around her ear was also the chain keeping her against the pole, her ear was bent to the side, causing Haley extreme pain and making her body very stiff and tense as The Hunter stood in front of her, chaining her snout closed.

"There..." The Hunter said, stepping back as he pulled off the Ucrono Hourglass from around his neck. "...You won't be going anywhere, now will you. Of course not..." The Hunter then chuckled as he slid open the cover of the Hourglass. "...I want you to pay attention to this, Haley. I want you to see the return of my clan..."

However, before The Hunter could press in the date, there came a distant flushing sound, making The Hunter turn around as the door on the other side of the room in the corner opened, and a young woman dressed in a blood-red ninja uniform that was too small for her stepped out of the room. The Hunter growled as he saw her. "You..." He snarled, making Rose turn her head to look at him.

Rose gasped in surprise as she saw The Hunter, and her eyes darted over to where Haley was chained. "Haley?" She asked in surprise, just as The Hunter growled, jumping in the air and lunging for her, swinging his staff.

Her eyes wide and her mouth open, Rose jumped back just as The Hunter landed, swinging his staff at her head. Rose quickly bent forward, ducking the blow, and once the staff whizzed by her, she straightened back up and jumped into the air, kicking at him, landing a blow to The Hunter's chin.

With a grunt, The Hunter flipped backwards before he landed on his stomach on the ground. Rose took this opportunity to front-flip all the way to Haley. "Haley, are you okay?" Rose asked as she landed right in front of the chained pink dragon, trying to locate the area of the lock to the chains.

As the chains around her snout silenced her, Haley could only nod slightly. Rose understood, and she smiled slightly. "It's okay, Haley..." She told her. "...I'll get you free. I just need to get my sta-AAAHH!" However, before she could finish, a green plasma blast hit her in the back, and Rose was thrown forward, bumping into Haley before she slid to the ground, moaning in pain.

Haley looked down at her brother's girlfriend before she looked back up at The Hunter, who was laughing as he pointed his staff right where Rose had been standing. However, Rose revealed herself to be smiling when she rolled her head to the side. "Did you think that I was here alone, you idiot?" She asked.

"Huh?" The Hunter's laughing quickly ceased, just as a big, red dragon dropped down from the ceiling. Landing on the ground, Jake had an angry scowl on his face, and when The Hunter turned around, he quickly punched the Huntsclan member in the face, throwing him backwards onto the floor.

Quickly, Jake flew over to his bound sister, and as Rose sat up with a groan, Jake landed beside Haley and used his claws to slash away the chains holding her to the pole, then he slashed the chains binding her wrists, and finally, the chains around her snout. "Jake!" Haley exclaimed happily once she was free, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big, dragon hug. As she did this, Rose got behind her and started to undo the chain around her ear.

"Aw, how sweet..." Jake and Haley pulled away, and all three turned around when they heard The Hunter's voice, and they could see him standing up with the open Hourglass in his hand. "...But I still have the Hourglass, and the Huntsclan will still return!"

It happened quickly after that: the area around The Hunter started to morph, Jake, Rose and Haley all shouted "No!", and they all lunged for him, reaching him just as the vortex appeared, sucking all four of them in.

LINE BREAK

The vortex appeared again on a dark night, spitting out The Hunter, Haley, Rose and Jake, all of them landing on a roof. Jake, Rose and Haley all got up into a sitting position, and as they looked around the building, Rose gasping as she saw many dragons being pinned down by hunters, a red dragon bound with chains, and the entire area surrounded in mystical light. "The Pantheon Building..." Rose muttered.

"Homecoming..." Haley finished.

"Yes..." The Hunter growled, stepping away from them, watching as the past Rose and the past Huntsman separated, The Huntsman holding up the master skull. "...I'm glad you remember it. Because tonight, history will be re-written! The Magical World dies TONIGHT!" Then, The Hunter held up his staff, aiming his staff at the past Rose. "Goodbye, Huntsgirl..."

"BY THE PANTHEON OF AZTEC SKULLS..." The Huntsman began what would be his final words.

However, before The Hunter could fire the lethal shot, The Hunter grunted as he fell to the ground as a blast of fire hit him from behind. The Hunter recovered quickly, and he sat up, only to see Rose with the skull in her hands: "The destruction of all Huntsclan!"

Growling, The Hunter got to his feet and turned around to see Jake, Rose and Haley standing on their feet, prepared to fight. As the three heroes took a step toward The Hunter, The Hunter snarled: "You think I've lost?! No! As long as I have the Hourglass, I can always try again! I will win eventually!"

"No you won't..." Rose growled. "HIYAH!" The young huntress then jumped at The Hunter, slamming into him and knocking him and slamming him against the ground as the Huntsclan members started to be lifted into the air by their glowing birthmarks. The Hunter's staff clattered to the ground, and the Ucrono slid from around his neck and landed a couple feet away.

Rose quickly grabbed The Hunter's staff and pointed the blade down at his throat as she stood over him. "It's over!" She growled. "You've lo-" However, Rose stopped speaking as she realized that The Hunter was only laughing, and she soon found out why; a blood-red light consumed The Hunter, and when the light faded, he was in full dragon form.

"I think not..." The Hunter retorted as his tail wrapped around the surprised Rose's ankle. The Hunter then flew up off the ground slightly as he tossed Rose away. Rose shouted as she flipped through the air and passed both Haley and Jake, headed for over the edge of the roof.

"ROSE!" Jake shouted in panic, and he turned, flying after Rose, leaving Haley alone. Haley turned her head back to The Hunter, only to see that he was landing right in front of the fallen Hourglass. Reacting quickly, Haley flew over to The Hunter and slammed her whole body into him just as he stood back up after grabbing the Hourglass.

The Hunter grunted as Haley slammed into him, and the force of the attack sent both dragons flying back toward the elevator shaft. As Both dragons started to fall down the shaft, they both flared their wings, stopping their fall as they started to battle each other. The two clung onto it each other as they twirled down the shaft, until The Hunter broke away and slashed into Haley's scaly chest. Haley roared in pain, but she endured it just long enough to get closer to her foe and ram her head into his, pushing him up against the wall.

The Hunter recovered and tried to punch Haley, but Haley sent him back against the wall of the shaft with her tail. Hitting the wall, The Hunter grunted, but recovered quickly, trying to kick her shin. The kick met its target, and Haley roared in pain as The Hunter opened his mouth and hit her with a blast of fire. The fire hit Haley, and she hit the wall on the other side of the shaft, making her revert to her human form, then fall down into the shaft.

The Hunter quickly dived down toward her and he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt just as she was about to hit the bottom of the shaft, only to throw her through another opening where the elevator would stop at. Haley was thrown into another room in the building, where she grunted when her back hit the floor.

Quickly, The Hunter landed on top over her, and he squatted down as his clawed free hand wrapped around her throat, strangling her. "It was a mistake to bring you..." The Hunter growled. "...But rest assured, the next time I try to bring my clan back, you won't be alive for me to bring!"

Haley was beginning to feel lightheaded, and as The Hunter's grip tightened, she resigned herself to just look up at the ceiling, just as it was blasted apart by fire, Jake flying into the room with Rose on his back. As they flew into the room, Haley could also see The Huntsman's motionless body start to rise into the sky.

Jake quickly landed on the ground beside the choking Haley, and as Rose jumped off his back, Jake slammed his tail into The Hunter, making the evil Huntsclan Dragon grunt as he was thrown to the side, his clawed hand leaving Haley's neck as he landed on his back next to her, the Ucrono Hourglass slipping from his grip and sliding across the floor.

Rose was quickly on this; she jumped over Jake, who was bending over to pin The Hunter to the ground, where she landed next to the Hourglass. Rose spun her staff in a circle over her head before she brought the blade down right to the middle of the Hourglass, severing it in half.

Almost immediately, the entire area began to become morphed. A little worried, Rose stepped back, joining Haley. "Uh-oh..." Rose muttered.

"No, Rose..." Haley replied. "...I think you did it!"

As soon as those words left Haley's mouth, the area completely faded with a ruffle of clear waves and mist, which shot up from the ground, consuming the entire setting. Once it faded, Haley, Rose, and Jake, and The Hunter, who was now held into submission with Jake's clawed hand tightly clutching his left ear, were all standing in the deserted shop again.

LINE BREAK

The Hunter now sat cross-legged on the floor, Rose pulling the chains that were now binding him to make them even tighter, making The Hunter grunt in discomfort. Once The Hunter was securely bound, Rose bent over and picked up his staff, snapping it in half over her knee.

"You won't be needing this anymore..." She told The Hunter with a victorious smile on her face, and then she dropped it on the ground, before she turned to face Haley and Jake, who were now both in human form. One of Jake's hands was on Haley's shoulder, while in his other hand, was Rose's staff.

"Thanks..." Haley smiled gratefully. "...I could never have done it without you guys..."

"Don't mention it, Hales..." Jake told her. "...So, what are you gonna do with the punk?"

"Hand him over to the Dragon Council..." Haley replied, staring at the defeated Huntsclan member, The Hunter glaring back at her, not willing to accept defeat. "...Then I never have to deal with him again..."

"Sounds like a good plan..." Jake told his younger sister, removing his hand from her shoulder. "...But since that means that we're not needed anymore, we should probably get going..." After saying this, Jake walked over and rejoined Rose. "...It was good to see you again, little sis. It's amazing to see how much you've grown since we last met..."

"We saw each other not only about a year ago..." Haley replied, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"I know!" Jake continued. "You've grown so much in only a year. And, you never know, perhaps we'll see you again in another year..."

Just as Jake said this, the wall was blow apart with a blast of fire, and Jake, Haley and Rose all turned their heads to the side as Councilor Fachtna and Fred Nerk stepped into the shop. "Dragon Long..." Fachtna said. "...Are you-" However, before he could finish, he saw Jake and Rose, his eyes locking with both Jake and Rose's.

Fachtna spread his wings and lunged for the two in the blink of an eye, but before he could reach them, Jake tapped the staff on the ground, both of them disappearing in the bright green orb of light.

Councilor Fachtna landed on the ground and folded his wings back, a disappointed look on his face. Nonetheless, he turned around to look at Haley and the captured Huntsclan Dragon. "Dragon Long..." He started again. "...Are you okay?"

LINE BREAK

The orb of bright green light appeared again outside. As the orb faded, Rose looked around, disappointed to realize that they were just outside the shop they had just been inside of. "Jake..." Rose whispered. "...Why did you drop us off here? The Dragon Council is right inside the shop!"

"I know..." Jake replied softly as he turned around and walked to the building, looking into the window, seeing Haley talking to Councilor Fachtna and Nerk, but not being able to hear her words. "...But I just wanted to get one last look at my little sister..."

"Jake, I know how you feel..." Rose pleaded in a slightly louder tone. "...But we're not safe here! Can we go? Please?"

"Ooh, Huntsgirl's right, cuz..." Jake's eyes widened as he heard the familiar, annoying sound of his cousin's voice, and as he turned around, he could see Greggy landing on the ground, a cocking smile on his face. As Rose backed up closer to Jake with a worried look on her face, Greggy continued: "...You should gotten away while you could...but now you can't. Now...you're busted..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Ooh, what do you think is going to happen? Well, you'll find out very soon, because...Season Finale next week!**


	32. Chapter 32

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 32: Everyone Was Viciously Battling

Outside the old, abandoned shop, two armed dragon guards held onto The Hunter, who was still bound with chains, while Haley stood in dragon form, perfectly still as Fred Nerk checked over her while Councilor Fachtna stood a couple feet away, his arms crossed. Finally, Nerk stepped away from Haley. "Well..." Nerk said. "...She has a few nasty injuries. Her left ear is a little bent, she's got some marks around her throat, and she has a few slashes on her chest..."

"Is she going to be okay, though?" Fachtna asked impatiently.

"Oh, without a doubt..." Nerk replied, turning around to face Fachtna as he stood right next to Haley, putting a clawed hand on Haley's shoulder. "...She's tough, sir..."

Fachtna nodded in agreement. "Yes..." He finally said. "...Councilor Nerk, take her home. I am certain that her family, her Dragon Master and her Animal Guardian are all very worried about her..."

"Yes, sir..." Nerk said respectfully. Fachtna once again nodded before he turned around and walked over to where The Hunter was being held. Once Fachtna was out of earshot, Nerk sighed with relief, making Haley raise an eyebrow as she turned her head to the side so that she could look at him. "I tell you..." Nerk admitted. "...It's gotten to the point where I can't stand being around that bloke. Oh well, come, Dragon Long..." Nerk then flared his wings and started to flap them, taking off into the air. Haley quickly did the same, and she followed him up into the air.

Once Haley and Nerk were gone, Fachtna quickly walked over to where The Hunter was being held by the two armored dragon guards. Quickly clenching his fist, Fachtna punched The Hunter in the gut, making him grunt and hunch over before he fell to his knees. "You think you can get away with torturing one of the Order's dragons?!" Fachtna growled. "Well, you can't!" Fachtna added as The Hunter looked up at the Dragon Council leader who was towering above him.

LINE BREAK

"Jake..." Rose muttered as she stood beside Jake behind the abandoned shop, as Greggy stood in front of them with a victorious smile on his face. "...How do you propose we get out of this one?"

"Don't worry, Rose..." Jake smiled, his cockiness rivaling his younger cousin's. "...Cousin Greggy's a total wuss! We can take him! Here!" Jake then handed Rose her staff, and once she took it, Jake transformed into his red dragon form in a bright blue light.

"You might want to watch who you're talkin' to, Cuz..." Greggy warned. "...I'm a member of the Council..."

"Yeah..." Jake grinned. "...The Loser Council. Come on, Rose..." Jake then flared his wings and prepared to fly into the air, as Rose twirled her staff. "...One last chance, Greggy..." Jake said. "...Step away and we don't have to hurt you..."

Greggy scoffed. "Yeah, like you could actually lay a finger on me..."

"Alright..." Jake told him. "...Don't say that we didn't warn you..." As he said this, Rose charged for Greggy, only to yell out in pain as she fell to the ground, a blast of fire hitting her from behind. "Rose!" Jake shouted. He tried to rush over to her, but he only turned around as he heard flapping from behind him. Councilor Ulixes landed right in front of him, and with a cruel smile on her face, she slammed the back of her clawed hand and wrist into his face. Jake grunted and he fell backwards, landing on his back next to the motionless Rose.

Ulixes smiled as she looked down at the two motionless criminals. Then, her smile fading, she looked up at Greggy. "Put them in chains..." She ordered.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The lights were on in the Long household, Haley found as she and Nerk landed on the ground. The second her feet touched the ground, Haley reverted to her human form, and she started to walk up the steps that led to the front door of her house. "Hey, Dragon Long..." Nerk called the second that Haley grabbed the doorknob, and Haley turned her head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"...You've had a long day..." Nerk told her. "...Get a good night sleep..." He finally told her.

"Don't worry..." Haley replied. "...I will...", and to prove her, point, following her promise, she opened her mouth and released a long yawn. Closing her mouth, she smiled slightly. "...Happy?"

Not wanting to verbally answer her question, Nerk responded with a nod. "Good night, Dragon Long..." He then said as he spread his wings and began to flap them, taking off into the air.

As soon as Nerk was gone, Haley turned the knob and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, Haley quickly made her way up to the stairs, and after walking up them, Haley walked down the hall and opened her bedroom door, stepping inside. Closing her door behind her, Haley slowly made her way over to her bed. Yawning, Haley sat down on the side of the bed and then lied down on her side.

LINE BREAK

Back at the old, deserted shop where Haley had been held captive, Fachtna stood in the street, his arms crossed as he stood impatiently waiting. Soon, the sound of flapping could be heard, and within seconds, the dragon Ulixes landed right in front of Fachtna. "What took you?" Fachtna demanded.

"Councilor Luong and I have caught the criminals..." Ulixes told him, an evil smile on her face. "...Jake Long and the Huntsgirl are now in our custody. We can finally eliminate the problem that the pose to the Magical World..."

Councilor Fachtna stood still, thinking this over. "Hmm..." He murmured, and then, he finally nodded. "...Yes, that is what we should do. Those two have escaped execution for far too long. Alright Councilor, I want you to go out and find a private area where we can perform the execution. Contact me once you find one. And take Councilor Luong with you..."

Councilor Ulixes nodded and spread her wings, taking off into the air and flying back over to the other side of the building. Once Ulixes was out of sight, Fachtna turned and walked back over to where the guards were holding The Hunter. "Guards..." Fachtna ordered once he reached them. "...Once you spot Councilor Ulixes and Councilor Luong, I want you to follow them, and take the prisoner..."

Fachtna then turned around and looked over the roof, and after a few seconds, both Ulixes and Greggy flew into the air, each holding on to Jake and Rose, who were both now bound with chains. "Now..." Fachtna ordered, and both dragon guards tightened their grip on The Hunter before they lifted off the ground, flying after Greggy and Ulixes.

Once the two dragon guards were gone, Fachtna reverted to his human form and reached into his robes and pulled out a communication device, pressing a button, making a holographic image of Aidan Detrick appear. "What?" Detrick asked.

"I'm about to receive a message from Councilor Ulixes..." Fachtna told him. "...We have captured the American Dragon's brother and the Huntsgirl, as well as the Huntsclan Dragon. Once Councilor Ulixes calls and tells me that she has found a place, the execution will begin..." Just then, another ringing came from the communication device. "...That's her..." Fachtna replied, pressing a button that made another holographic form appear, while still keeping the one of Detrick. This one was of Ulixes.

"We found a place..." She told him with a smile on her face...

LINE BREAK

At a small area cut off from the rest of the city, Jake and Rose stood, being chained to two out of three stakes by a dragon Greggy. The area was surrounded by one big cliff that wound around the area in a circle, cutting them off, except for a small crack in the circle, big enough for travelers to walk through. As Greggy stepped away from the bound prisoner, Ulixes, also in full dragon form, grinned as she watched.

Flapping could soon be heard as the two dragon guards landed, releasing their chained prisoner. When he saw Jake and Rose, The Hunter's glare faded. "Aw, it looks like you two will be perishing tonight..." He said as the guards walked him over to the third stake.

"Wake up, fool!" Jake retorted. "You're going to be executed, too!"

"As long as you go with me..." The Hunter spat back as he was forced up against the stake, Greggy wrapping more chains around him and the stake. "...I have no complaints..."

Hearing this, Ulixes' grin only widened, only to have it fade as she felt heat coming from behind her. Turning around, Ulixes could see an orb of fire, and when it faded, Kenna, The Dragon Father, and Detrick were standing together. "Good to see you're here..." Ulixes told them, pointing at all three of them. "...I want all three of you to get started on digging a big ditch. Then, I want it filled with fire..."

"What's it for?" The Dragon Father asked.

"...To dispose of the corpses..." Councilor Ulixes grinned cruelly. "...Now get to work..." Councilor Ulixes then turned around to face the three chained prisoners, just as a new set of flapping wings came into earshot, and within seconds, Councilor Fachtna landed on the ground.

"Good pick..." Fachtna told her. "...Are we almost ready for the execution?"

Listening to the conversation as she started to join Detrick and The Dragon Father in digging, Detrick and The Dragon Father using their claws while she used her staff, Kenna turned her head to the side. "Wait..." She finally spoke, making The Dragon Father and Detrick stop their work. Kenna then turned around and walked over to Fachtna and Ulixes, making them both turn their heads to her. "...What good is an execution without witnesses?" She asked. "I helped you fight against the humans. I want my dues..."

"You got them!" Ulixes snapped. "You're free! You're no longer wanted for your crimes!"

"I don't care about that!" Kenna growled. "Because of the American Dragon, my sister is gone from my life forever. I want revenge. I want her to feel the pain I feel when it comes to lose a sibling! I want her to watch her brother die..."

Fachtna seemed surprised at this, but to Kenna's pleasure, Ulixes seemed to think about what she said. After putting her claws to her chin in thought, Ulixes finally smiled. "Councilor..." She said, putting her claws on Fachtna's shoulder. "...I think she may have a point..."

"She's a loyal dragon..." Fachtna growled. "...Why punish her?"

"Because she MURDERED my SISTER!" Kenna roared, tightening her grip on her staff.

"Think about it, Councilor..." Ulixes continued, ignoring Kenna's outburst. "...It could teach Dragon Long a lesson. It could teach her what will happen if she follows in her brother's footsteps..."

This got Fachtna's attention, and his eyes widened in surprise, and he nodded. "Very well..." He agreed. "...Detrick!" He then called, making Detrick turn his head in Fachrna's direction as he pulled his clawed hand out of the dirt and sat up on his knees. "I have an assignment for you..."

BLACKOUT OUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In her bedroom on her bed, Haley had a comfortable smile on her face as she rolled over onto her side, wrapping herself up in her covers. Moaning comfortably, Haley was completely unaware of the golden dragon that flew up to her window and slowly slid it open, flying inside before stepping into the shadows.

A few seconds later, Haley opened her eyes and groaned as she felt the cold wind blowing in through her window. Yawning, Haley got out of bed and slowly walked over to the window. Just as Haley slid it closed, Detrick approached her from the dark, clutching a pair of Haley's socks in his claws. Grinning, Detrick grabbed Haley from behind before the American Dragon had time to react. Detrick quickly stuffed the socks in her mouth and wrapped his tail around both of her wrists, binding them behind her back.

Haley thrashed and tried to shout, but Detrick overpowered her, lifting her off of her feet and throwing her backwards, where she landed on her bed, on her stomach. Haley continued to struggle and scream into her gag, and she even tried to kick her feet against the bed, but Detrick managed to stop her by pulling her up to that she was sitting on her knees, and then turning her around on the bed so that she was facing him. Haley stopped struggling and her eyes widened. "Detrick..." She gasped, although it came out more as: "mphhhhh..."

"Yep!" Detrick smiled, holding a communication device in his claws. "Miss me? I sure missed you! Leah, too. Oh, and your new friend. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I have a message for you from the Council..." As he said this, he pressed a button on the communication device, omitting a holographic image of Councilor Fachtna.

"Dragon Long..." He started, but stopped, surprised at Haley's position. However, he soon got over his surprise and continued: "...Your brother and the Huntsgirl have been captured. Along with The Hunter, they will be put to death in one hour. Your attendance is mandatory..."

"And to prove to you that he isn't bluffing..." Detrick grinned, just as Fachtna stepped away from Haley's sight, showing the young dragon an image of Jake, Rose and The Hunter chained to stakes. Then, the image faded, and Haley felt Detrick's tail unwrapping from her wrists as the golden dragon stepped back, reverting to her human form. Haley quickly reached up and pulled the socks out of her mouth before she started to rub her wrists.

Detrick smiled as he watched her, and then he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a folded map, which he tossed into Haley's lap. Haley scowled at Detrick, but nonetheless, she grabbed the map and unfolded it. "Remember..." Detrick told her. "...One hour. Use the map..."

Then, as Haley continued to look at the map, Detrick turned and walked over to the still open window as he transformed into his gold dragon form in a bright light. Then, he flew out of the window, disappearing into the night.

LINE BREAK

Haley quickly pounded her fist against the door to the Jennings household, and Haley did not stop pounding on the door until the door opened, and Holly stepped out onto the porch, a tired and annoyed look on her face. She no longer wore her Dragon Council robes, and instead, wore a purple T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. When Holly realized that Haley was at her door, her eyes widened in surprise, but her angry and annoyed look remained. Despite this, when Holly spoke, her tone was fairly calm: "Haley...you do know that it's...almost midnight, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"...And most normal people are trying to sleep?"

"Holly, I'm sorry!" Haley apologized quickly. "You know I wouldn't come here if it wasn't completely important! Right?"

"I guess..." Holly shrugged tiredly.

"Well, it is..." Haley told her. "...Can I please come in?"

Holly groaned loudly once Haley said this, but nonetheless, Holly stepped to the side, her arm pressing against the door as Haley stepped inside. "Can you at least make this quick?" Holly asked, closing her door behind her, turning around and walking over to the couch just as Haley sat down. "I want to go back to bed..." Holly said as she sat down next to Haley.

"I can try..." Haley replied. "...But I don't think you're going to get to go back to bed..." As she said this, Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out the map, handing it to Holly. "What's this?" Holly asked.

"Just look at it..." Haley told her. Holly sighed as she followed Haley's instructions, unfolding it.

"It's a map..."

"Yeah..." Haley replied, not in the mood to make a snappy remark. "...Listen Holly, like you, I would much rather be asleep right now as well, but we have a big problem-"

"Correction..." Holly cut her off, handing the map back to her. "...You have a big problem. You're just trying to pull me into it..."

"Jake and Rose have been captured..." Haley blurted out, trying to stop beating around the bush. As she had expected, Holly's annoyed look faded, and her eyes widened, her mouth gaping open slightly. "...The Council is going to execute them. They want me there for some reason. Holly, I have to save them. I need your help, though. I can't do it alone. That's the map to the location."

"If you can't do it alone..." Holly started. "...Then what makes you think that I can help you? Do you really think that two dragons can stop the entire Dragon Council and their mind molded guards?"

"That's not what I'm asking of you, Holly!" Haley told her. "I'm asking you to get an army of our own. Sun, Fu, Fred, anyone who can help. Get them to help. Maybe, just maybe...we can save them..."

Holly just stared at Haley for a moment before she sighed, nodding. "Okay..." She said.

"Good..." Haley said, getting up from the couch. "...That's the map that will lead you to the execution site. I have it memorized, and now you need to memorize it. I need to go. Be down there in about forty-five minutes..."

"Haley!" Holly started as Haley started to walk toward the door. "How do you expect me to get an army together and then get to the site all in forty-five minutes?"

"I don't know..." Haley answered truthfully. "...But you've got to do it. I don't care how. You just have to...or Jake and Rose will die..." Then, Haley pulled the door open and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At the execution site, Jake, Rose and The Hunter could only stand against their stakes as and Greggy stood, watching the prisoners, while Councilor Ulixes stood, looking down the now large hole in the ground that The Dragon Father and Kenna were digging. "Alright, that's big enough!" Ulixes boomed, catching the attention of the two dragons in the hole. While The Dragon Father got to his feet, Kenna pulled her staff out of the dirt, and they both flew up to where Ulixes was, landing right next to her, all three dragons opening their mouths and blowing torrents of fire into the hole, blowing until there was a large pit of fire raging in the pit.

Meanwhile, Councilor Fachtna looked away from the prisoners and looked into the air as he heard flapping wings, Aidan Detrick landing on the ground seconds later. "She's on her way..." Detrick reported.

"I would hope so..." Fachtna crossed his arms. "...The executions take place in twenty minutes..."

"Councilor..." Ulixes spoke up, walking over to Fachtna, leaving behind The Dragon Father and Kenna. "...The pit is ready. Whenever you are ready to start the executions..."

"Patience, Councilor Ulixes..." Fachtna told her. "...First we must wait for the American Dragon to arrive..."

"Councilor!" Greggy quickly interrupted, pointing up in the air. Both Ulixes and Fachtna looked up to where Greggy was pointing, seeing Haley flying down to the ground. Folding her wings, Haley landed on the ground.

"I'm here, Councilors..." She said, glancing at the prisoners.

"Finally..." Kenna grinned, standing near the pit of fire, she and The Dragon Father standing on opposite sides of the fire pit.

"Councilor Ulixes..." Fachtna told her as he stood next to Haley. "...You may proceed with the executions. Choose one of the prisoners to execute first..."

"Gladly..." Ulixes smiled cruelly as she walked over to Rose, bringing up her claws. "...Let's start with the murderer herself..." Then, she brought her claws down, slicing through the chains binding Rose to the stake. Rose stumbled free from the stake, but before the young huntress could do anything to defend herself, Ulixes lashed out with her tail, wrapping her tail around Rose's wrist, binding them behind her back, forcing her backwards until she was standing near the edge of the dirt, grunting as Ulixes bent her back in a painful near ninety degree angle. Then, grinning, Ulixes raised her claws, preparing to dig them into Rose's chest.

"This, Dragon Long..." Fachtna said. "...Is the punishment you will face if you follow their path..." Then, after a short pause, Fachtna continued: "...Go ahead, Councilor. Execute her..."

Ulixes grinned evilly as she stared at Fachtna, nodding. Then, she started to bring her claws down toward Rose's chest. However, before Ulixes' claws could pierce Rose's body, a big ball of fire hit the ground right in-between Rose and Ulixes, and Haley and Fachtna. Once the smoke cleared, a shocked Ulixes and The Dragon Father were looking up in the air, as Rose sat on the ground, panting with relief.

Sighing with relief, Haley followed the actions of Fachtna and Greggy when they turned around and looked into the air. Sun Park was hovering in the air, holding Leah and Fu Dog in her arms, a Huntsclan staff in Leah's hands. Sensing how surprised Fachtna was, Haley acted quickly, and slammed her tail into his side, knocking him over with a grunt as Sun landed on the ground, setting both Leah and Fu Dog down.

"Hey, Haley!" Leah told her. "Catch!" She then tossed the Huntsclan staff into the air, and Haley jumped into the air, catching it. "Rose, catch!" Haley shouted, turning around and tossing the staff to Rose, who caught it before she got to her feet.

"Fu Dog, keep Leah safe." Sun ordered as she flew into the air and landed right behind the stake that Jake was chained to, opening her mouth and blasting the back of the chains away with a fireball. As soon as the chain fell down, Jake quickly transformed into his dragon form, glaring as he met Greggy's gaze. Greggy's eyes widened as he realized that Jake was glaring at him, and he chuckled nervously, stepping back and putting his hands up in some kind of plea for mercy.

"You..." Jake growled. "...You little punk!" Jake then spread his wings and lunged for his younger cousin. When Rose saw Jake flying toward Greggy, she quickly ran off, jumping over Councilor Ulixes, who was still on the ground after the surprise attack, and continued running, before she jumped up, landing on Jake's back, just as Jake came up on Greggy and slammed his tail into his cousin's chest.

Greggy shouted in pain as he flew back as a result of Jake's attack, grunting as he hit the stone wall surrounding the area. Greggy slid down into a sitting position, but he recovered quickly, struggling to get to his feet, putting his claws to the wall, turning around, only to gasp when he saw that Jake was speeding toward him. Quickly flapping his wings, Greggy flew up the wall before he landed on the top, Jake landing on the ground.

"Hang on, Rose..." Jake told her. Rose nodded in understanding, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Jake flapping his wings and following his cousin.

LINE BREAK

Still standing around the fire pit, both The Dragon Father and Kenna looked around nervously. "We should get out of here..." Kenna said, turning her head to The Dragon Father, just in time to see The Dragon Father grunt as he was slammed onto his belly on the ground, a dragon Fred Nerk standing behind him. Before The Dragon Father could get back up, he grunted as Nerk wrapped his tail around his left ear, squeezing it; The Dragon Father moaned in pain as he lied still.

Her eyes wide, Kenna was frozen; until she grunted and was thrown off her feet and onto the ground. Kenna recovered quickly and rolled around, seeing Councilor Callum, in full dragon form, standing before her. "You're under arrest..." He growled.

"No..." Kenna growled back, sitting up as she clutched her staff. "...You're done for!" She them swung her staff like a baseball bat in the direction of Callum, a shuriken shooting out from the staff, which headed toward the English Dragon. Callum's eyes widened, and he dived down, the shuriken whizzing by him. This gave Kenna time to flap her wings and fly into the air, but Callum quickly got up and started to flap his wings, flying after him.

However, as Callum only reached a couple inches off of the ground, Kenna started to twirl her staff above her head, fire coming from the tip. The fire started to surround Kenna in an orb-like fashion, and within seconds, the fire evaporated, Kenna vanishing from sight.

Callum just hovered there in the air, his eyes wide with surprise, until he grunted as Councilor Ulixes slammed into him from behind. Callum fell forward and hit the hard ground with a grunt, staying down as Ulixes stood back up.

LINE BREAK

On the other side of the area, both Leah and Fu Dog stood still, watching Haley and Sun taking on Councilor Fachtna. Despite Sun and Haley having an advantage in number on the Head Council member, Fachtna had an advantage in skill. As Haley tried to deliver a punch, Fachtna caught her fist in his palm and threw her back, making Haley fall down on her back.

"Come on, kid..." Fu told Leah. "...We gotta help Haley."

Leah nodded, and together, they started to run toward the fighting dragons, only to come to a screeching halt as a gold dragon landed between them. "And where do you think you're going, Leah?" Detrick asked. "You know I can't let you-What do you think you're doing, doggy?" Detrick asked as he noticed that Fu Dog had stepped up in front of Leah, growling at him.

"I'm responsible for her safety..." Fu told him fiercely. "...So if you want to get to her, you're going to have to get through me!"

Detrick just stared at the shar-pei for a moment, before an evil grin spread onto his face. Shrugging, Detrick lifted off of his feet, slamming his tail as hard as he could into Fu Dog's side. The shouting shar-pei was thrown off of his four paws, and he rolled across the ground until he slammed against the wall of the area. Grunting, Fu slid to the ground and did not rise again. "FU!" Leah shouted, and she tried to run toward the fallen shar-pei, but she only grunted as Detrick slammed into her, wrapping is arms around her upper body, trapping her against him as he flew into the air. "Le...Let go of me!" Leah shouted, weakly struggling against Detrick's hold on her.

"Come on, Leah..." Detrick grinned cruelly as he flew higher into the air. "...It won't be so bad. I promise I won't blow you up this time...Hey! Careful! Stop it!" However, Detrick's grin faded as Leah started to struggle more fiercely. "Stop i-" Detrick tried, but as Leah continued to struggle, Detrick grunted as flew back, losing control, making him fly around erratically.

LINE BREAK

Councilor Callum growled as he tried to deliver a punch into Ulixes' belly, but Ulixes merely grinned as she stepped to the side, grabbing Callum's extended arm in her claws as she lifted off of the ground, slamming her tail into his chest. Callum grunted and fell backwards, revealing Nerk behind him, who charged at Ulixes, landing right in front of her, trying to slash into her side...

LINE BREAK

On top of the wall, Greggy and Jake were both in the air, Jake trying to slash at his cousin with his claws as Rose tried to slash at him with the staff. However, Greggy simply backed up in the air, avoiding their blows with a look of panic on his face. "Jake, he's just going to back up!" Rose shouted down at Jake, just as he tried to slash at Greggy, Greggy once again backing up. "Jake, are you listening to m...?" Another slash, and another block by backing up by Greggy.

Rolling her eyes, Rose tightened her grip on her staff and she jumped from Jake's back, lunging for Greggy as she pointed her staff at Greggy, firing chains from the staff. As Rose landed safely on the ground, the chains wrapped tightly around Greggy, and after Rose gave a tug on her staff, Greggy grunted as he hit the ground, tightly bound with chains.

Smiling with satisfaction, Rose pulled the chains out of the staff as Jake landed beside her. "Wow..." Jake smiled, putting his claws on her shoulder. "...Has anyone ever commented on your excellent chain work?"

Rose smiled, and she chuckled softly as she turned her head to the side so she could look at Jake. However, her smile faded as she heard two sets of grunts not far away. "Rose, look out!" Jake suddenly shouted, and Rose quickly whirled around, now seeing a golden dragon erratically flying toward them as he held a struggling girl in his arms. "Stop fighting, you little-" The gold dragon ordered, but he was cut off due to the girl's struggling.

Jake was able to lift off of the ground and hover safely above ground, but Rose was not as lucky. Before the young huntress could do anything, Detrick and Leah slammed into her, Rose grunting as all three of them flying back over toward the ledge of the top of the rock wall. Rose grunted as she hit the top of the wall on her back, while Leah and Detrick went over the ledge, along with Rose's staff, which she lost her grip on.

Leah quickly lashed out as she went over the ledge, and she grabbed onto the wall. Detrick tried to keep his grip on her, but his claws lost their grip, and Detrick grunted as he followed Rose's staff, rolling down the wall.

By the time the staff hit the ground, it had had a rough fall, and two sparking wires were sticking out from the long handle. Detrick grunted as he hit the ground next to the staff; Detrick groaned in pain, just lying there, as the wires continued to spark.

From up above, Rose got on all fours and extended her hand. "Take my hand..." She told Leah, who was struggling to hold on. Looking up and staring into Rose's eyes, Leah slowly removed her hand from the ledge and grabbed Rose's hand; Rose grunted, backing up and dragging Leah up to safety; just as Leah put her foot up on the ledge and climbed back onto the top of the wall, Rose's staff gave out, exploding in a blast of green plasma, engulfing not only Detrick, but also anything within five feet of the area.

LINE BREAK

Back below, near the fire pit, Ulixes continued to face off against Callum and Nerk. Despite a good fight, Ulixes was now not only cornered against the ledge leading down into the fire pit, but she was also tired. Ulixes managed to swat away Nerk's attempt to slash into her belly, but that was just as Callum started to raise his claws, preparing to bring them down and slice down her belly.

However, that was just when the explosion occurred; surprised, Ulixes whirled around to face the wall where the explosion sounded like it came from, just as Callum brought his claws down, accidentally slicing into her wings instead, tearing them.

Ulixes roared with pain, stepping back in her agony. However, only one step back led down into the fire pit, and Ulixes roared again as she started to fall in, only to dig her claws into the ground. "Councilor!" Callum exclaimed, kneeling down, a look of panic on his face. "Give me your hand!"

However, as small drops of blood started to roll down Ulixes' back, the Dragon of Greece groaned in pain, losing control of her form, and losing her grip on the ledge. Councilor Ulixes shrieked as she plummeted into the fire, a loud crackling succeeding her disappearance into the flames.

LINE BREAK

Haley grunted as she was pushed back as Councilor Fachtna delivered a blow to her chest. Haley recovered quickly, and she tried to lunge back at him, but Sun beat her, only to be pushed back as Fachtna slammed his tail into her. Sun stumbled back until she was at Haley's side, and both dragons glared at him.

"I really don't understand this, Dragons..." Fachtna said as he exhaled a deep breath. "...Maybe you aren't aware that you are committing treasonous acts..." Both Sun and Haley growled, and they both lunged for him, but Fachtna was able to knock them both back down with his tail.

"No, Councilor..." Sun growled as she got back up along with Haley yet again. "...You are the traitor. You let Councilor Ulixes get away with murdering Councilors Andam and Kulde..."

"What?" Haley asked, her eyes widening in horror. She turned her head to Sun, hoping for an explanation, but she did not get one; instead, Sun lunged for Fachtna again, swiping at him with her claws.

This time, Fachtna did not defeat Sun so easily, and instead, he simply backed up. "Perhaps, Master Park..." Fachtna admitted with a snarl, trying to slash at her, only to have Sun duck and dodge the blow. "...But I am free of guilt. I was not the one who killed them. That was Councilor Ulixes. Besides, I granted their last wishes. I followed their wishes. Why do you think..." He delivered another blow with his tail that Sun managed to jump up and dodge. "...Holly Jennings and Fred Nerk were on the Council? I granted their last wishes! I'm free of guilt!" As Fachtna said this, he once again lunged for Sun, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her closer. However, before Fachtna could do anything else, a torrent of fire hit the ground behind him.

Releasing Sun, Fachtna whirled around with a confused look on his face, just as Holly, in full dragon form landed in front of him, a scowl on her face. "Maybe so..." She growled. "...But you still did nothing, and you allowed her to get away with it...so therefore...YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY!" With a roar, Haley slammed her tail into Fachtna's chest, and the Dragon Council Leader grunted as he went flying over Sun, who ducked, and Haley, landing hard on his back, Holly flying over and landing right at his side as Callum and Nerk started to walk up to them.

"Take a look around, Councilor..." Holly told him, holding out her arms, just as Jake landed on the ground, setting down the chained up Greggy as Rose and Leah hopped off his back. "...You're lackeys have all been defeated, and now so have you. However, as a member of the Council, I want to show you something that you never showed any one else...mercy..." As she said this, she put her foot down on Fachtna's chest, staring down at the Head Council member's glaring eyes and scowling lips. "...I don't want to arrest you, because frankly, you're not worth the Council's time, or a nice warm cell that could go to a more worthy homeless criminal..."

As Holly said this, and as everyone watched, The Hunter took this time to try to make his escape. Grunting, The Hunter arched his back, slowly pulling the stake he was chained to out of the dirt. Grunting painfully, The Hunter started to slowly walk away from behind the dragons. That was, until Sun's tail tripped him, and The Hunter grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Not so fast..." Sun growled. "...You're going to jail..."

To Sun's surprise, The Hunter just chuckled. "Not by a long shot..." The Hunter finally said, his tail appeared from his behind, catching Sun off guard as it slammed into her. As Sun grunted and fell to the ground, The Hunter transformed into his full dragon form, breaking the chains. Then, he started to flap his wings and fly away.

"Holly!" Sun shouted, getting up. "The Hunter's escaping! We need to go after him!" This caught everyone's attention, except for Holly, and they all turned their heads to the side, watching as The Hunter flew away.

"Let him go!" Holly finally said. "He'll be back. Unlike...Councilor Fachtna, here. You see, Councilor..." As she said this, Fachtna's scowling face only got tighter, and he growled. "...If you ever set foot on the Island of Draco again..." Holly continued. "...You will be apprehended...or worse..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Rose stood in her new quarters, in front of a large mirror. She now wore a blood-red Huntsclan uniform that fit her more, and instead of a belt with a blood-red "H" on it, her belt now having a silver steel dragon's head, as well as two loops on each side, one holding a pair of shackles, and another one holding a blood-red stick-like item. She also now wore a black cape, and also wore armor over her shoulders, shaped like dragon wings, while a steel dragon's head started at her neck, and the opened mouth part of the armor ended just above her breasts.

Rose smiled slightly as she looked in the mirror, only to turn around when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." Rose called, and the door opened, Haley stepping inside, wearing a nice pink blouse and a nice purple skirt. "...Oh, Haley...It's just you..."

"Yeah, Miss Dragon Council Agent..." Haley smiled. "...It's just me...to tell you that you're going to be late for your own wedding..."

Rose's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped slightly. "Oh, my-Thank you, Haley. Thank you for reminding me! Come on..." Rose then strode passed Haley and quickly left the room; Haley smiled again before she turned and followed her out.

LINE BREAK

Outside, on the grass, a small stage was set up, in front of hundreds of seats. In the front row sat Sun, Fu Dog (with bandages wrapped around his head), Jonathan and Susan Long, Trixie, Spud, Rose's Mother and Father, and her twin sister, Daisy. On the stage, Jake stood, wearing all red Dragon Council robes beside Fred Nerk, and in front of Holly, who was wearing her purple Council robes again. Behind Holly stood Callum and Rin, who was now wearing mauve Council robes. "Where's Rose?" Jake asked in a nervous tone, looking around. "She should be here by now..."

"Calm down, Jake..." Holly told him, a small smile on her face. "...She'll be here soon..."

No sooner had Holly said this, did Haley and Rose rush up the stairs of the small stage. "Sorry I'm late..." Rose smiled shyly as she reached the three dragons, Haley standing beside her.

"You're not late..." Jake smiled at her. "...You're right on time..."

LINE BREAK

From behind the rows of seats, no one seemed to notice as Kenna landed on the grass, her staff in her claws, scowling as she looked up on stage...

LINE BREAK

"Jake, do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Holly asked.

"I do..." Jake replied, a small smile on his face.

"And do you, Rose..." Holly continued. "...Take Jake to be your husband?"

"I do..." Rose returned.

"Then I guess it goes without saying..."Holly stepped back. "...That I now pronounce you...um...dragon...and wife." Holly seemed rather unsure about what to say, but nonetheless, she continued: "You may now kiss the bride."

Both Jake and Rose smiled at each other briefly before they got closer together, and after bringing their faces closer together, their lips met, resulting in a passionate kiss.

LINE BREAK

Kenna's scowl widened as she watched the kiss with disgust in her eyes, applause and cheers erupting from the seats.

"I'll get my revenge..." Kenna growled, vowing. "...I'll get my revenge on all of them..." Then, clutching her staff even tighter in her claws, Kenna turned and flapped her wings, flying away from the island.

BLACKOUT; END SEASON

**A/N: So, please review and tell me what you think. The third (and final) season should be here on January 26th. **


End file.
